Un Amour Sacrifié
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: Lily Evans refuse en vain de sortir avec James. Mais il a changé et un élément dramatique va permettre leur rapprochement. Récit de leur amour jusqu'à leur mort, de 1977 à 1981; histoire basée un maximum sur les livres !
1. Un puit sans fond

_Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !_

_Je vous présentes ma 3° ficiton. Pour l'instant tous les lieux, personnages et noms sont à JK Rowling. Sinon cette fictioncommence à la fin de la scolarité des Maraudeurs. Elle débute en septembre de leur 7° année et se finit par la mort des Potter, en 1981. Elle est centrée principalement sur Lily et James. J'espère qu'elel vous plaira. pour l'instant j'ai le plan de la fiction jusqu'à la fin de la 7° année ce qui représente 6 chapitres en plus du premier ! Ensuite on verra ! _

_Merci à Kiwi pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée pour trouver le titre ! ;)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture. J'espère que ca vous plaira ! Bisous à tous._

_Ah oui dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer dans le pire des cas, en me laissant des reviews à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

_**I : Un puit sans fond…**_

Le mois de septembre se finissait et James regardait par la fenêtre : il pleuvait, le ciel était gris, tout comme son moral. Il était seul dans un coin de la pièce commune des gryffondors. Sirius jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Remus, et Peter les regardait. La partie se termina :

_-Je t'ai battu Remus ! Je t'ai battu c'est la première fois en 6 ans ! Tu as vu James ?_

Mais James ne répondit pas il continuait de regarder la pluie tomber… Quel spectacle triste se dit intérieurement James.

Sirius s'approcha de James et lui dit doucement :

_-Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas ? En fait pourquoi tu ne parles plus depuis une semaine ?_

_-Oh rien… Mentit le gryffondor aux cheveux noirs._

_-Rien ! Mais tu te fous de moi là ? Tu as vu ta tête au moins ? Tu n'as pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui va bien !_

_-Eh bien ... Oui je n'ai rien ! Grogna James._

_-Si tu le dis ... dit ironiquement Remus_

_-Oh ... Pis lâchez moi à la fin !_

James se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Mais il fut arrêter dans son élan par Sirius qui s'était levé à son tour et l'avait attrapé par le bars pour l'empêcher de fuir...

_-Aie au moins la politesse de répondre s'il te plaît ... dit Sirius. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tous nous dire à nous ... On est tes amis... On s'inquiète pour toi ... On ne voit pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi en ce moment, toi qui ne manque de rien .Enfin qui sait... On pourrait peut-être t'aider..._

_-Ce qu'il y a ? Mais absolument rien je te l'ai dit et tu viens de me le répéter j'ai une vie merveilleuse : des amis attentionnés, de l'argent, la célébrité, des bonnes notes ... Mais vous croyez que ces éléments permettent à quelqu'un d'être heureux toute sa vie tout le temps ! NON ! Vous voulez me faire sortir avec des filles que je n'aime pas ! Je n'en veux pas, c'est lourd à la fin : je ne veux pas de ces filles superficielles, je veux Evans, ou rien; je ne peux pas l'oublier et je ne veux pas ! Oh et pour couronner le tout, on m'annonce que mes parents sont morts, mais ça personne ne s'en doutait ... Vu que vous n'en avez rien a faire de moi ! _

_-Pardon ! Que viens tu de dire sur tes parents ? Souffla Sirius qui était devenu pâle comme la neige_

_-Mes parents sont morts : Assassinés ! Hurla James, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient._

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle des gryffondors. Tous les élèves présents cessèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers James, en le regardant d'un air ébahi. Quant à Sirius, il se figea sur place : lui qui considérait les Potter comme sa propre famille, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui asséner un coup de dague dans la poitrine, et que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

_-Mais c'est impossible ! Je rêve là... Non c'est un cauchemar ! Mais te rends tu comptes de ce que tu me dis ? Attends tu m'as caché cet affreux événement ? Tu savais ça et tu ne m'as rien dis ! Je considérais tes parents comme les miens ! Ils étaient les parents que j'aurais aimé avoir ! Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Vociféra Sirius, qui s'était mis à pleurer_

_-C'est comme ça que tu penses m'aider Sirius ! Tu vois tu ne me comprends pas ! Vous qui vous dîtes mes amis ! Vous êtes que des nuls ! Cracha James_

Il se libéra alors de l'étreinte de son ami et lui jeta au visage une lettre qu'il avait dans sa poche, puis s'en alla en courrant.

En sortant, il bouscula une fille qu'il n'avait pas vue ...

_-Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien Potter ! Regarde un peu où tu vas ! Lança Lily Evans._

Mais elle s'aperçut trop tard qu'il pleurait. Elle voulut en savoir plus et entra rapidement dans la salle commune. Elle scruta la salle de ses yeux émeraudes et constata que personne ne bougeait. Tous regardèrent la belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux entrer. Elle remarqua alors que Sirius sanglotait, assis en boule par terre contre un canapé, entouré de Remus et de Peter. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et parla doucement.

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous êtes disputés avec Potter ?_

Pour toute réponse, Sirius adressa à Lily un regard humide et emplit de tristesse, et tendit à la gryffondor la lettre que James avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle attrapa le parchemin tendu et le déplia, afin de pouvoir lire ce qui y était inscrit.

_"Cher Mr James Potter, Londres, le 21/09/1977_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer, que vos parents, Mr et Mrs Potter, viennent d'être retrouvés morts dans leur maison. Mais nous pouvons ajoutés qu'ils ont été tués par le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra vu qu'aucun d'eux porte de blessures apparentes. Ce qui nous permet de dire que c'est un assassinat, c'est la marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au dessus de votre propriété.  
Nous attendons votre future visite rapidement, pour que vous puissiez régler certaines formalités juridiques. Nous attendrons aussi votre accord pour l'enterrement de vos parents._

En attendant, nous vous prions d'accepter nos sincères condoléances.  
Avec nos salutations distinguées,  
Rufus Scrimmgeour, directeur du bureau des aurors."

Elle replia a lettre : elle était désorientée et commençait à comprendre ce qui avait du se produire.

_-Où est-il ? demanda Lily de sa voix douce_

_-Qui ? demanda Remus_

_-James..._

Sirius qui venait d'entendre Lily prononcé pour la première fois, devant lui en tout cas, de sa vie le prénom de son ami, leva la tête et répondit :

_-Evans, vas voir vers el saule pleureur géant... il va là-bas quand il n'est pas bien ... tu le trouveras peut-être là..._

_-Merci Sirius... lui dit-elle tendrement, en lui essuyant une larme qui était en train de couler sur son visage, avant de se lever et de partir._

Elle commença à courir : elle entamait la descente des grands escaliers quand Remus la rattrapa et lui tendit un parchemin, vierge.

_-Lily, prend ça, ça t'aidera._

_-Remus, au risque de te froisser, ce papier est vierge, je n'en vois donc pas l'utilité..._

Remus lui coupa la parole lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononça distinctement

_-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! C'est une carte de Poudlard, que nous appelons la carte du maraudeur : c'est nous qui l'avons créée. Elle t'aidera à le retrouver... oui, c'est ça... Tu dois absolument le retrouver Lily ! On compte sur toi..._

_-Oh mais ... Je…_

_-Pas de questions Mlle la préfète-en-chef ! Utilise la, point à la ligne ! Quand tu auras terminé, pointe ta baguette dessus et dis distinctement « méfaits accomplis » pour que la carte redevienne vierge._

_-Merci Remus._

Lily examina la carte et chercha James. Soudain elle repéra un point de la carte auquel le nom de James Potter était attribué : il se dirigeait vers la sortie du château. Lily n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux, et imaginait ce que pouvait ressentir James. Elle courut le plus vite possible pour essayer de ne pas le perdre. Arrivée dans le hall. Elle jeta un oeil à la carte et remarqua que James semblait s'être arrêter devant le lac. Une fois sortie du château, elle courut en direction du lac. Mais elle s'aperçut que James venait de bouger : il commençait à bouger et se trouvait ... dans le lac ! Mais que va-t-il faire bon sang, se dit Lily. Arrivé à l'endroit où James se trouvait sur la carte 1 minutes avant, elle ne vit qu'une paire de lunette, une cravate, un pull et une cape, accompagnés d'une paire de chaussure et de chaussettes. Lily se figea et regarda l'endroit du lac ou devait se trouver James théoriquement. Mais elle ne le vit pas... Lily avait du mal à voir nettement avec la pluie battante qui fouettait son visage

_-JAMES ! Hurla-t-elle. Où es-tu? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !_

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle était prise de panique... Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança le sortilège de Têtenbulle: une bulle d'air lui entoura la tête. Elle se déchaussa, ôta son pull et sa cape, et posa sa baguette.

Elle plongea sans réfléchir et commença à s'enfoncer dans les eaux noirs du lac... elle nagea sur quelques mètres quand soudain elle aperçut James en train de couler, inconscient. Elle accéléra sa nage et l'attrapa par le bras, le remontant à la surface... Elle plaça son bras sous celui de James et le serra contre elle, pour se diriger en direction de la rive du lac.

_-Allez James, tient bon... lui murmura-t-elle_

Elle le déposa sur l'herbe mouillée, la pluie s'était un peu clamée.

_-James, allez, réveille toi, ouvre les yeux ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous abandonner lâchement !_

Elle se pencha vers son visage pour voir s'il respirait : mais elle constata que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son pouls et remarqua qu'il était extrêmement faible, quasiment nul à vrai dire.

Lily ne perdit pas une seconde : elle déboutonna la chemise blanche du Gryffondor, dévoilant le torse halé et musclé du jeune homme. Elle lui fit du bouche à bouche, suivi d'un massage cardiaque. Après une minute d'interventions, James cracha de l'eau et toussa, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Lily rayonna, et hurla

_-Potter ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Imbécile, tu m'as fait une peur bleue..._

Et elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte et rougit.

_-Que fais tu là ? lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine de gêne. Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?_

_-Je t'ai vu pleuré en entrant dans la salle commune, et Sirius était complètement abattu. Tes amis m'ont tout expliqué et j'ai lu la lettre du ministère. J'ai voulu partir à ta recherche et c'est là que Remus m'a prêté votre carte... sans laquelle je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé ! Oh James... Pourquoi tu as fait ça !_

_-Tu dois me trouver stupide Lily... Je ne suis qu'un lâche... Je n'ai même pas pensé à mon entourage... Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi._

_-Non ne dis pas ça..._

_-En tout cas merci de m'avoir sauvé... Et puis si tu l'as fait c'est que tu dois bien m'aimer... voire m'aimer tout court... dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde_

_-Pardon ?_

_-ben oui sinon pourquoi tu m'aurais sauvé ?_

_- Mais franchement tu ne t'arrêtes pas une seconde ! Tu m'exaspère : tu es tout le temps à coté de la plaque! Cracha-t-elle_

_-Ben quoi ?_

_-Je m'en vais, t'es qu'un rustre ! Lança-t-elle ! Putain mais c'est pas possible le manque de tact ! T'es immature Potter ! Je me casse._

Puis elle se leva et partit en courrant, en pleur."Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme ça? Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir une seconde au lieu de parler?" se dit intérieurement Lily.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la carte des maraudeurs et dit distinctement " Méfaits accomplis". Puis elle partit se coucher, pleine de colère.

James quant à lui resta bouche bée, chemise ouverte, assis sous la pluie pendant un quart d'heure... Puis il se rhabilla mais resta tout de même assis au même endroit jusqu'à 22h30. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, personne ne s'y trouvait, et en montant dans le dortoir il constata que tout le monde dormait à part lui. Il se déshabilla, fatigué, disposa ses habits mouillés près de la cheminée, et resta en sous vêtement pour dormir, trop fatigué pour chercher son pyjama. Il s'enfila sous les couvertures de son lit, posa ses lunettes sur son chevet et repensa à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. _" Je suis vraiment nul"_, se dit-il," _j'aurais jamais du crier sur mes amis... et quelle connerie j'ai encore dit avec Evans... j'aurais du m'abstenir... Faut que j'ailles m'excuser auprès d'eux demain_". Puis il ferma les yeux, et passa une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

**_POV de James_**

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient par les fenêtres du dortoir des gryffondors. James ouvrit les yeux, se leva et partit se laver. Il pris une douche chaude durant laquelle il se remémora la soirée qu'il avait passé. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Puis il descendit dans la grande salle après avoir remarqué que ses amis dormaient encore.

Il aperçut Lily assise à la table des gryffondors, en train de lire le journal. Il s'approcha discrètement et s'assit et dit doucement

_-Salut Lily!_

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom et sourit, puis elle abaissa son journal. Elle s'aperçut alors que c'était James. Son sourire s'effaça alors.

_-Salut... répondit sèchement Lily en se replongeant dans la lecture de son journal._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda James étonné_

_-Il y a que tu viens d'arriver Potter, et que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir._

_-Mais Lily..._

_-Ok, je m'en vais ..._

_-NON ! C'est moi qui pars... je ne veux pas t'importuner plus longtemps. Désolé..._

Sur ce, il se leva. Mais Lily ne le regarda pas et ne le remercia pas : elle fit comme si rien ne venait de se passer. James était déconfit, ne sachant plus que faire et quoi penser... La veille, elle l'avait sauvé et avait été si douce avec lui, qui, en quelques secondes, avait détruit le semblant de sympathie que la préfète en chef avait eu pour lui. "Je suis un vrai crétin", se murmura-t-il, alors qu'il montait les escaliers du grand hall. mais il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il fut percuté au deuxième étage par quelqu'un. Il leva la tête et aperçut un regard chargé de colère qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes lui lançait.

_-Salut les gars... dit timidement James._

_-Dégage ! Siffla Sirius._

_-Pardon ? dit James, la voix tremblante._

_-Salut Ja..._

_-Queudver, ferme la et viens ! S'écria Sirius._

Et les deux autres maraudeurs lancèrent un regard déçu en direction de James avant de suivre Sirius. Le gryffondor aux lunettes se retrouva soudainement seul : aussi bien moralement que physiquement, livré à un conflit intérieur.

_"La mort de mes parents... je n'ai pas perdu qu'eux.. je perds mes amis maintenant. Je me sentais mal, les autres ne s'en rendait pas compte... et hier, au bout d'une semaine de déprime, ils le remarquent... mais moi, je ne trouve que le moyen de m'engueuler avec eux ! Pis quand je veux mettre fin à mes souffrances voilà Evans qui rapplique et qui me sauve ! On commence à établir un lien ensemble, un lien trop faible que je brise trop vite malheureusement... Au final, je me sens encore plus mal et plus seul qu'avant... je n'en peux plus ..."_Se dit James._"Qui sait peut être que ça s'arrangera. Le temps arrange les choses non ?"_

* * *

_**POV de Lily et des 3 autres maraudeurs.**_

_-Salut Lily ! Dirent gentiment Remus et Peter._

_-Hello Evans ! Lança Sirius_

_-Salut ! dit-elle abruptement._

_-Tu as réussi à retrouver James d'après ce qu'on a vu... c'est dommage !_

_-Oui j'ai retrouvé votre imbécile de copain assez rapidement hier soir ... dit elle d'un air perplexe. Merci pour votre carte elle m'a été utile, on peut dire que pour une fois, vous avez fait quelque chose de bien._

_-Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé imbécile ? demanda Peter_

_-Parce qu'hier je parlais avec lui et il a fallu qu'il casse l'ambiance avec sa fierté à deux noises !_

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi Lily, c'est un pauvre gars ! Rumina Sirius._

_-Moi_ _qui croyais n'avoir aucun point commun avec toi Black ! Je suis contente de voir qu'on peut s'entendre sur quelque chose ! dit elle avec satisfaction, avant que tous deux ne se serrent la main._

Remus et Peter s'échangèrent des regards désemparés et pleins de pitié pour James.

_-Lunard, ça te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer notre devoir de potion pour Slughorn ?proposa précipitamment Peter, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_-Oh oui je n'y avais pas penser Queudver !répondit Remus qui avait compris pourquoi son ami avait fait cette prise d'initiative_

_-A plus tard ! Dirent-ils en choeur_

Mais Sirius et Lily étaient trop occupés à cracher dans le dos de James pour se rendre compte que d'autres personnes leur parlaient.

C'est ainsi que naquit une amitié entre la « lionne rousse » et le « lion noir » ...

**

* * *

**L'enterrement des parents de James eut lieu début octobre, Sirius fut prévenu par James mais ne lui adressa pas un mot tout au long de la cérémonie. Beaucoup de gens vinrent rendre un dernier hommage aux nobles Potter. L'enterrement fut long et triste : James n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de pleurer. A la fin de l'enterrement, Rufus Scrimmgeour vint parler à James afin de régler les formalités habituelles : l'héritage en particulier. Après avoir terminer les dernières obligations juridiques, James chercha Sirius et s'aperçut que son ami était parti, sans lui, sans un mot, sans un geste... Cela affecta James au plus haut point.

* * *

Mi octobre arriva : James avait plongé dans une profonde dépression. Remus et Peter parlaient occasionnellement à James quand ils n'étaient pas avec Sirius ce qui était plutôt rare, voire inexistant. Il ne broyait que du noir. 

James avait remarqué que Lily et Sirius avait établi une certaine complicité, qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Un jour d'octobre, alors que Lily essayait de faire la réplique exacte de la carte des maraudeurs avec l'aide de Sirius à la bibliothèque, James était installé derrière une étagère et les observait.

_-Sirius, aide moi ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Mais quels sorts avez-vous utilisez pour faire cette fichue carte !_

_-Quoi! Toi Lily Evans, la sorcière la plus douée de Poudlard, tu n'arrives pas à répliquer une carte fabriquée par 4 sorciers ratés ?_

_-Quatre Sorciers ? Non 2 ratés ! Peter et James... Quoique ..._

_-Ah t'es vache Lily ! Le pauvre Peter ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'est pas doué..._

Lily le chatouilla. Sirius éclata de rire et riposta lui aussi par des chatouilles. James, qui observait la scène, qui se déroulait devant lui, sentait un sentiment étrange naître en lui... un sentiment violent et tellement douloureux...

_-Attends Lily ! Dit Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur la carte avant de décrire de petits cercles. "Res duplicata sine alium incantatum"._

La carte du Maraudeur se dédoubla sous leurs yeux.

_-Oh Sirius, t'es un amour tu sais ! dit-elle avec plein de sincérité. Je t'adore !_

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira vers elle, avant de lui déposer délicatement un baiser sur la joue. Sirius rougit à ce baiser et sourit à la belle jeune femme, qui lui rendit la pareille. James crut qu'on lui écrasait le coeur et le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit peu de temps avant s'amplifia violemment; il put alors définir ce qu'il éprouvait : c'était une peine immense mêlée à de la jalousie. Il se sentit mal et vacilla quelques instants, l'obligeant à se rattraper sur l'étagère la plus proche. Il entraîna des livres qui tombèrent dans grand bruit, faisant sursauter les deux autres gryffondors, qui se retournèrent aussitôt et aperçurent alors James, qui, honteux de s'être fait découvert, fut paralysé un court laps de temps, durant lequel l'expression de son visage se transforma en un expression de peine et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Les autres s'en rendirent compte. James ne put accepter cela et partit en courrant, secoué par des sanglots.

Lily sembla alors prendre conscience de la situation.

_-Tu crois qu'il nous écoutait ?demanda Lily_

_-Oui j'en suis sûr, et je pense qu'il devait sûrement nous regarder, déclara Sirius, qui semblait soudainement gêné._

_-Oh mince ! s'écria-t-elle honteuse._

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas pris mal, sinon vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, j'ai peur qu'il refasse des conneries ! Marmonna Lily_

_-Ouai ... Hein !Refasse des conneries ! je saisis pas là !_

_-Oh... C'est que... Je… Mais... quelle gourde ! Balbutia Lily, qui venait de s'apercevoir du sou entendu qu'elle venait de faire._

_-Lily tu me caches quelque chose !_

_-Oh Sirius... Tu te rappelles du soir de votre dispute ?_

_- Si je m'en rappelle ! Comment veux-tu oublier une chose pareille ?_

_-Eh bien ce soir là... j'ai retrouvé Potter dans le lac, il venait de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours!_

_-Quoi ! S'indigna Sirius. Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?_

_-Je lui avais promis de me taire... mais là j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... J'ai peur qu'il recommence Je vais aller le chercher Sirius ... Seule ! dit elle anxieuse. Reste là ou va voir les autres. A plus tard._

Elle se leva d'un bond, et tapa sa réplique de la carte du maraudeur avec une dextérité remarquable en prononçant distinctement : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !». Et le plan de Poudlard s'afficha sur son parchemin. Elle chercha James et le trouva très rapidement. Il se trouvait dans le château et montait vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle se lança à sa poursuite. Elle remarqua que James s'était arrêté en haut de la tour et sut alors ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Elle monta les marches deux par deux, bousculant toutes personnes se trouvant sur son passage. En haut des escaliers, la porte donnant sur la tour était verrouillée : elle la défonça à l'aide d'un sort et vit James près du bord de la tour, en pleur. Il se retourna, surpris, et surtout en colère de se voir dérangé par une personne qui était responsable de son état, alors qu'il voulait apaiser ses souffrances.

_-Va t'en Evans ! Laisse moi m'en aller... Tu t'en fouttras de toutes façons... Ça te permettra de cracher librement dans mon dos et tu seras tranquille avec Sirius. Je te demande plus qu'une chose : la paix ! Laisse moi rejoindre mes parents !_

_-James ... dit Lily, à la fois gênée, mais aussi en colère pour les bêtises que James venait de dire. Ne dis plus jamais de choses pareilles._

_-Ah oui ... et pourquoi ! Qui se préoccupe de moi? PERSONNE ! Ma vie est un enfer sans que je ne le veuille, quand je serais sous terre personne ne portera le deuil ! Alors franchement qui ça dérange que je me foutte en l'air ? Ma vie se dégrade de jour en jour et cela ne fait qu'accélérer depuis que tu m'as sauvé ...Mais qui s'en est rendu compte ? Hein, qui ! Alors par pitié laisse moi me soulager !_

_-James... je me sens honteuse... je suis une langue de vipère... Je n'aurais pas du dire de méchancetés à ton encontre... Je ne pensais pas t'affecter autant. Je t'en prie excuse moi !_

_-Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air ! Je ne te crois pas ! Hurla-t-il alors, débordé par un élan de rage._

James escalada sur la rambarde de pierre et Lily crut alors qu'il allait se jeter du haut de la tour, ce qui fut la raison d'un hurlement déchirant.

_-James, non ! Je t'en supplies, ne pars pas ! On a besoin de toi ! Je sais que nous avons tous des défauts, et ce n'est pas parce que se sont des défauts que nous ne les apprécions pas... et les tiens me manqueraient? Et penses tu que mourir arrangeras quelqu'un ? C'est un acte purement égoïste ce que tu veux faire... et cela ne te ressemble pas... Tu veux nous coller ta mort sur la conscience ? S'il te plait James, oublie tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire... Demande moi ce que tu veux et je te promets de le faire... sauf de sortir avec toi bien sûr ..._

James se retourna alors et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Soudain il fit un pas et dérapa. Lily hurla, mais James tomba du bon coté. Il resta allongé au pied de Lily, secoués violemment par d'innombrables sanglots. Elle s'assit par terre à côté de lui et l'attrapa. Il se rassit. Elle le serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, de soulagement. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long quart d'heure après lequel leurs pleurs respectifs s'étaient atténués largement.

_-Excuse moi ! Se dirent ils mutuellement en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rire un peu._

Ils se lâchèrent et Lily repris la parole.

_-James demande moi ce que tu veux !_

_-Je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître et qu'on devienne ami... si tu le veux..._

_-Oui, j'oublie tout le passé et j'accepte ta proposition !_

Elle lui sourit et caressa la joue du beau brun avec sa main si douce. Puis elle se pencha et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

_-Promets moi de ne plus recommencer James !_

_-Oui Lily, je te le promets..._

_-Vien on retourne dans la salle commune, tes amis doivent t'attendre..._

_-Mes amis..._

_-Oui James, tes amis... Remus, Peter et ... Sirius : même s'il t'as fais ressentir une certaine hostilité ces derniers temps ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas mais parce qu'il était en colère contre toi... ils se font du soucis pour toi._

James se leva et aida Lily à se relever. Ils étaient encore un peu choqués par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lily pris le bras de James, qui fut surpris par ce geste mais qui n'émis aucune objection à cela. James se sentait légèrement mieux... il n'oublierait jamais ces instants si forts. Il venait de gagner quelque chose d'inestimable ce soir... quelque chose qu'en 6 années de scolarités il n'avait pu obtenir : l'amitié de Lily Evans et sa confiance. Ils venaient de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et venait de se parler sans se disputer... Comme quoi tout pouvait être possible.

James constata alors que même dans les moment les plus sombre, il étais possible de trouver un instant heureux : Lily était sa lumière, son instant de bonheur.

Elle était sa corde de secours, le seul fil qui le retenait à la vie, dans ce puit sans fond.


	2. Rapprochement

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette ficiton... Il est plus joyeux que le premier chapitre, je vous rassure tout de suite ! ;)_

_Bon je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont énormément touchées ! Elles m'ont encourragé à écrire la suite ! _

**Kiwi :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

_**PerrucheCevenole :** j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteurs de te espèrances ... sinon lis la suite, elle le sera peut être :p_

_**Emmaliana :** Merci pour ce compliment ! Voici la suite ;)_

_**Mellyna Yanou :** Merci ... mais ce chapitre est plus gai, tu n'auras pas besoin de Kleenex cette fois ci ;)_

_**Amandine :** à toi d'en juger ! Mais à mon avis elle l'est !_

_S'il vous plaît, laisser nou des reviews : je les considère comme un salaire ! lol Elles me font énormément plaisir et m'encourrage pour écrire la suite ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**II. Rapprochement**

_-Felicix Felicis ! lança Lily à la grosse dame_

_-Attends Lily, dit James... Je crois que si on nous voyait arriver dans la salle commune ainsi, ça risquerait de jaser!_

_-Oui tu as raison ... D'ailleurs, on peut s'appeler par nos prénom si on veut devenir ami.. mais ils serait bon tout de même que nous nous appelions encore par nos noms devant les autres... je n'aimerai pas que des rumeurs se mettent à courir sur moi dans mon dos, dit elle amusé._

_-Bien sûr, Evans, répondit-il ironiquement..._

Lily lâcha le bras de James et allait entrer dans la salle, quand James la retint et lui dit :

_-Merci Lily... Je te dois beaucoup._

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, James lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue blanche. Elle ne dit rien et rosit légèrement. James lui sourit et entra en premier dans la salle commune. Il se dirigea vers ses amis pour leur parler, quand Lily entra en disant à haute voix

_-Franchement Potter ..._

James se retourna et Lily ne le regarda pas, mais lorsqu'elle monta dans le dortoir des filles, il sembla à James que cette dernière lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil.

Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il s'approcha alors de ses amis mais ne dit rien ... Sirius lui tournait le dos; seul Peter et Remus l'avait vu arrivé... Ils semblaient être plongés dans une conversation plutôt sérieuse. Il y eut un blanc et, Lunard et Queudver se levèrent, tout en regardant James. Cela eut pour effet de faire se retourner Patmol, qui dévisagea Cornedrue...

_-Salut les gars! dit timidement James._

_-Salut James, dit Remus_

_-Hello, dit à son tour Peter._

Sirius continuait de regarder James mais maintint de se taire.

_-Je peux vous parler ?_

_-On t'écoute Cornedrue ! lança gaiement Remus._

_-Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous... Vous savez le soir où vous avez appris que... Que mes ... enfin... euh .._

_-Que tes parents étaient morts ? tenta Queudver_

_-Oui, dit James soudain mal à l'aise. Ce soir là je n'ai pas été sympa avec vous. Vous êtes mes amis, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça et vous parler aussi mal. Je suis désolé._

_-Non ! grogna Sirius._

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

_-Non, James, c'est nous qui devrions nous excuser... dit Sirius qui avait baisser la tête pour dire ça. Tu sais , j'ai manqué de tact avec toi, c'est normal que tu nous ais répondu ainsi. Et puis tu sais, il y a des moments où on craque... Je m'excuse James, j'ai été stupide de te faire la tête pour ça... On aurait dû surmonter ça ensemble._

_-La prochaine fois que quelque chose de ce genre arrive, je vous promet de vous mettre au courrant, on est ami, on se dit tout..._

_-Oui...tu as raison, murmura Remus._

Soudain James et Sirius s'étreignirent fortement et Sirius chuchota à l'oreille de son ami :

_-Pardon ... mon frère..._

Puis ils s'assirent les quatre, sur un des canapés rouges, et parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ce que James avait failli faire lorsqu'il était mal. A la fin de son récit, les trois autres semblaient bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Sirius brisa le silence.

_-Au fait Cornedrue... Tu as dit qu'on se disait tout ?_

_-Ben oui, je vous ai tout dit, non ?_

_-Il ne s'est rien passé avec Evans ?_

_-Euh ... dit James qui prit une magnifique teinte rouge vif._

_-Raconte..._

_-Finalement il y a des choses qui ne devraient pas être dites ... Je préfère garder quelques secrets, sans les partager... dit James qui eut un sourire en se rappelant les quelques moments agréables qu'il avait passés avec Lily._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le froid venait d'arriver en ce début novembre. Aujourd'hui les 7° année avait cours d'enchantement . Gryffondor partageait ces deux heures de cours avec les serpentards.

James set Lily se parlaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui était rare. Mais ils ne se disputaient plus.

Il faisait en sorte que les autres croient qu'ils ne pouvait pas s'entendre, pour garder leur image habituelle : cette mascarade amusait beaucoup les deux nouveaux amis, qui prenait du plaisir à duper leur entourage.  
Après le petit déjeuner, les maraudeurs prirent la direction de la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leur table respective. James était avec Remus durant les cours de sortilèges habituellement. Mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se retrouva à côté de Lily.

_-Lily, c'est la place de Remus ! chuchota James._

_-Je sais, James, mais tu vois, Remus s'est mis à côté d'Alice ! lui murmura-t-elle. Donc ma co-équipière étant prise, je n'ai eut d'autre choix que de me mettre à côté de toi, Potter! Dit elle en reparlant normalement._

_-Ok_

_-Silence ! Demanda le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier un sortilège plutôt utile, pas très facile, qui sert surtout aux personnes qui ont l'habitude de se blesser. En fait le sortilège permet de calmer des maux de tête ou d'arrêter le saignement. Plus vous serez exercer à pratiquer ce sortilège, plus il sera efficace. Bien sûr, il ne sera jamais possible, enfin très rarement, de faire disparaître les maux, mais ils pourront être grandement atténuer. Si vous vous coupez, vous pourrez arrêter le saignement. Les formules sont les suivantes : pour les saignements dites « sine sanguinem » et pour les maux dites « sine dolores ». Ces deux sorts peuvent être combinés sans problème. Sachez aussi que la pratique d'un de ces sorts, si elle n'est pas bien effectuée, n'entraîne aucune conséquence chez le souffrant._

_Bien sortez vos baguettes. Je vais vous infligez un sort collectif qui vous donnera un mal de tête, pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner. Le geste que vous devez effectuer en même temps de prononcer la formule est simple il vous suffit de taper l'endroit ciblé de votre baguette à chaque première syllabe des mots. Vous êtes prêts ? « Experimenta Dolores »!_

Un cri suraigu retentit dans la pièce et chaque élève ressentit des douleurs au niveau de sa tête, dans l'instant qui suivit.

_-Commence Lily !_

_-Hé ! mais pourquoi moi !_

_-Ok... Tu as mal à la tête ?_

_-T'es perspicace quand tu veux ! dit elle sarcastiquement._

_-Je le sais, mais je veux savoir si tu as très mal à la tête ?_

_-Ben oui ! Quelle question !_

_-Ok, j'y vais ..."Finite dolores" ! lança James après avoir délicatement tapé sur la tête de Lily comme le professeur leur avait demandé_.

Lily sentit la douleur diminuer légèrement : c'était supportable maintenant...

_-Ça va mieux maintenant ?_

_-Non...mentit-elle pour que James recommence._

_-Je vais recommencer si tu veux ?_

_-Tu ne veux pas que j'essaie sur toi ?_

_-Non, tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, tu ne le feras pas ! dit fermement James._

Lily parut surprise. James lança de nouveau le sortilège. La douleur que Lily éprouvait se dissipa.

_-Merci James ! Tu as réussi à la perfection, je ne ressens presque plus rien ! C'est super ! Je te le fais maintenant !_

_-Ok !_

Lily dut essayer 2 fois avant que James sente ses maux de têtes se dissiper suffisamment, pour qu'il puisse supporter les bruits de la salle. A la deuxième heure, le professeur Flitwick passa auprès de chaque élève : il s'infligeait le sort de douleur et demandait aux élèves lui lancer le sortilège d'apaisement. La plupart du temps, le professeur déclarait qu'il se sentait légèrement mieux, mais visiblement, il n'y avait aucune amélioration radicale, sauf avec Severus Rogue, qui reçut 10 points pour sa réussite. Il arriva alors à la table de Lily et de James. Lily lança le sort et le professeur lui attribua 10 points pour avoir réussi son sort plutôt bien. Puis arriva enfin le tour de James. Le professeur s'infligea des maux de tête et James récita la formule d'apaisement. Le professeur sembla alors surpris, et déclara à voix haute :

_-20 points pour Gryffondor ! Mr Potter, je vous félicite, vous avez magnifiquement réussi votre sortilège d'apaisement ! Je ne ressens plus de douleur ! C'est extrêmement rare !Bravo ! C'est magnifique !_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi le sort, je vous demanderai de vous entraîner pour la prochaine fois. Sinon J'aimerais que vous fassiez une recherche sur ce sort. Qui les a créés, pourquoi et comment... enfin tout ce qui se rapporte dessus. Vous me rendrez vos recherches la semaine prochaine ! Vous pouvez y aller._

Tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie mais Lily retint James pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls . Les maraudeurs se stoppèrent également pour savoir, pourquoi leur ami ne venait pas.

_-Allez-y, je vous rejoint._

_-Vraiment ? demanda Remus_

_-Ben oui évidemment !_

_-Ok à tout à l'heure alors..._

Puis ils s'en allèrent. James se retourna vers Lily et la regarda. Elle était si belle... Ses cheveux roux, ondulés, lui tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et seules quelques mèches tombaient devant son visage. Ah... son visage... Une peau si blanche, avec quelque tache de rousseur.. et ses yeux ! Oh ses yeux émeraudes... James les adorait et il se perdit dedans...

_-James ! s'écria Lily._

_-Oui ?_

_-Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! A quoi pensais-tu !_

_-A rien... je regardais ces yeux magnifiques que tu as !_

_-James ! Tu vas pas commencer ...dit-elle en rougissant_

_-Mais écoute... j'adore les yeux verts : ils sont si beaux, si captivants, si envoûtants, si..._

_-James ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu as fini ? Merci ! Bon je voulais simplement te dire que tu avais parfaitement réussi ton sortilège d'apaisement... Et que je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais doué pour cette matière ..._

_-C'est tout! Tu m'as retenu juste pour me dire ça ?_

_-Oui et non... J'ai deux autres choses à te dire ..._

_-Je t'écoute, Lily._

_-Eh bien premièrement, tout à l'heure je t'ai mentit..._

_-Hein! Quand donc ?_

_-La première fois que tu as appliqué l'enchantement d'apaisement sur moi ... En fait tu avais réussi ton sortilège et je ne ressentais quasiment plus rien ... j'ai voulu que tu recommences pour ne plus rien sentir... Tu a un don James..._

_-Mais Lily, si tu voulais que je recommence il suffisait de me le demander ! J'aurais compris ! dit-il amusé_

_-Oh .. D'accord.. dit elle en rougissant._

_-Faut pas avoir honte ! Y'a pas de quoi ! dit il en rigolant._

Ce n'eut pour effet que de renforcer la teinte rouge qui s'affichait sur le visage de Lily, qui avait baissé la tête. James lui attrapa le menton, pour relever son visage et lui remonta les mèches de cheveux rousses qui cachait ses yeux . Il lui sourit.

_-Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?_

_-Que tu me déranges, Potter ! siffla une voix derrière eux._

_-Rogue ! lança James, qui afficha un air énervé, après avoir vu Severus Rogue, en se retournant._

_-Tu es encore en train de faire la cour à une Sang de Bourbe ? Tu donnes vraiment une sale image des sangs purs... tu nous déshonores._

_-Ferme là Servilo !_

_-Pardon ? Oh je te dérange avec ta petite copine ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! lança James en colère._

_-Oh tu as enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter cette sale race ! Sang de Bourbe ! lança-il à Lily_

Les yeux de Lily exprimaient la rage et la douleur. Quand James s'en aperçut, il ne put le supporter.

_-Retire ce que tu as dit Servilo !_

_-Écrase Potter !_

_-RETIRE ! dit James, qui menaçait maintenant Severus de sa baguette._

_-Tu crois peut être m'effrayer Potter?_

_-Tu devrais ! Expelliar..._

_-Levicorpus !_

Et James se retrouva en l'air sans comprendre... Il essaya de se débattre, en vain.

_-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te frotter à moi Potter._

_-Lâche le ! cria Lily_

_-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sang impure !_

_-Finite Incantatem ! lança Lily ._

James tomba par terre et, récupéra ses lunettes et sa baguette, qui étaient tombées lorsque Rogue l'avait attaqué.

_-Tu vas payer Sang de Bourbe pour ton insolence... Endolo..._

_-Levicorpus ! lança James._

Severus se retrouva en l'air.

_-Lily, vite attrape sa baguette et envoie la le plus loin possible !s'écria James._

_-Accio baguette ! lança Lily, qui attrapa la baguette en plein vol. Waddiwasi!_

Et la baguette de Rogue s'en fut à une vitesse prestigieuse jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

James brisa le sortilège, et Rogue tomba violemment au sol. Lily attrapa la main de James pour l'entraîner dans avec elle, afin de fuir. Ils coururent longtemps et s'arrêtèrent deux étages plus bas, essoufflés.

_-Il est complètement atteint ce type ! s'écria Lily_

_-Je te le fais pas dire... Il t'en a fallu du temps pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Au fait tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

_-Oh oui j'oubliais. Je voulais te prévenir que nous allions organiser un bal de noël... et le thème sera les moldus et les sorciers célèbres. Donc voilà, tu pourras commencer à réfléchir en quoi tu vas te déguiser ... Comme la prochaine sortie de Pré au Lard est dans deux semaines ..._

_-Ah oui ? Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça ! C'est super sympa ... Comment te remercier ..._

_-A toi de voir ..._

_-Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un au bal ?_

_-Non .. dit elle malicieusement_

_-Ah d'accord ..._

_-Et toi tu as l'intention d'y aller avec qui ?_

_-Tu veux être ma partenaire pour le bal ? lança aussitôt James_

_-Oui avec joie James ! dit elle,affichant un large sourire._

_-C'est super ! C'est à toi de voir si nous nous déguiserons en sorcier ou en moldu !_

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui je n'hésite pas, je te fait pleinement confiance._

_-Ok ! Bon je te laisse James, je vais aller chercher Alice pour manger._

_-Pas de Problème Lily ! A plus tard..._

James se dirigea vers la grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis, qui devaient théoriquement s'y trouver, et Lily monta les étages jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans laquelle elle pénétra pour retrouver son amie.

_-Hey Alice !_

_-Tu en as mis du temps Lily ! Tu étais où ?_

_-Oh .. eh bien .. j'étais avec James ...Je lui ai parlé du bal ..._

_-Hum ... avec James ? dit Alice amusé._

_-Oui avec James ... dit Lily qui tourna la tête_

_-Et pourquoi ? dit Alice sur un ton pleins de sous entendus._

_-Bon écoute... Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est clair ? dit Lily qui rougissait. Nous sommes simplement amis ..._

_-Amis ? mais c'est super Lily ! Alors tu arrives à t'entendre avec lui!_

_-Oui je n'aurais jamais cru... Mais il a changé, je trouve .. il est beaucoup moins « m'as tu vu » qu'avant... Il est doux et intentionné ..._

_-Oui et vous n'êtes qu'ami ?_

_-Ben oui !_

_-Lily je pense que tu le considères un peu plus qu'en ami, vu la façon dont tu en parles ..._

_-Non !_

_-Il t'aime encore ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi?_

_-Demande le lui !_

_-Oh ! Alice ... Lâche moi un peu ! Et puis toi avec Londubat ?_

_-Franck ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là dedans ?_

_-Eh bien tu sais qu'il va y avoir un bal pour noël ? Tu n'aimerais pas y aller avec lui ?_

_-Ben si ... Dit Alice qui rougit._

_-Tu sais que dès que l'annonce sera parue je pourrais demander à James d'influencer Franck pour qu'il t'y emmène ! dit Lily sûre d'elle. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Franck, Alice !_

_-Tu es sûre et certaine ? J'ai tellement envie d'y aller avec lui ..._

_-T'inquiète pas pour ça Alice. Je m'en occupe ..._

_-Ça te dit d'aller manger un peu ?_

_-Évidemment ! Allez on y va!_

Toutes deux partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la grande salle. Elles discutèrent du cours d'enchantement de la matinée.

A la fin du repas, Alice et Lily, qui avaient rejoint leur ami Fionna, entamaient une discution sur leur projet d'avenir... Mais elles furent interrompues par Albus Dumbledore qui venaient de demander le silence pour pouvoir parler.

_-Chers élèves, je tiens à vous informer que la prochaine sorite à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu dans deux semaines, samedi, toute la journée. Enfin ... seul les premières et deuxièmes années devront rester ici puisqu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à sortir, dit il amusé. Je tiens également à vous signaler que nous avons décidés, vos professeurs, vos deux préfets-en-chef et moi-même, d'organiser un bal de Noël. Je tiens à préciser que seuls les élèves étant au minimum en 4° année seront autorisés à ce bal. Les plus jeunes seront accepter en tant que cavaliers ou cavalières. J'espère que tout cela est bien claire. Ah oui j'oubliais, le thème du bal sera les moldus et les sorciers célèbres de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne après midi à vous tous._

Lorsque Dumbledore se tut, tous les élèves applaudirent, à part quelques élèves, sceptiques. Lily lança un regard à James très discrètement et lui sourit.

Les trois maraudeurs regardèrent leur ami qui affichait un sourire radieux, ce qui les étonna. Sirius prit la parole

_-Alors James? Ça va ?_

_¨-Pardon ?_

_-Non rien ! laisse c'est pas grave..._

_-Si si répète Patmol ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as dis!_

_-Je te demandais si ça allait?_

_-Oh oui ... ça va ... répondit James, avec cette expression de bonheur sur le visage._

_-Oui on a vu ça ! Vu le sourire que tu affiches, ce n'est pas passé inaperçu... Mais on voulait savoir ce qui te rendait si heureux ? Et tu vas demander à Lily de t'accompagner alors ?_

_-C'est déjà fait... dit-il_

_-Hein ! s'écrièrent les trois autres_

_-Comment ça ? demanda Peter_

_-Oh ... Eh bien disons que Lily m'avait prévenu pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et pour le bal ._

_-Alors elle t'a envoyé baladé sur les roses ?_

_-Eh bien ... pas du tout. Elle a accepté directement ! dit-il , le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de sortir de la grande salle._

_-Quoi ! s'écrièrent les trois autres maraudeurs, qui n'en revenaient pas._

Ils se regardèrent très étonnés, et se levèrent d'un bond, simultanément, pour suivre James, afin d'en savoir plus.

Lily les regarda partir en courrant, amusée.

Elle rigola toute seule : Fionna et Alice lui demandèrent ce qui la faisait rire. Elle leur expliqua tout en détail, de son acceptation à l'invitation du bal, à la poursuite de James par les maraudeurs, quelques instants auparavant.

Elles la regardèrent quelques secondes quand Fionna décida de briser le silence :

_-Lily, tu te rends compte que tu as accepté d'aller au bal avec lui et vu comme tu lui as présenté les choses, on a l'impression que c'est toi qui voulait y aller avec lui !_

_-Euh, non ... Ce n'était pas mon intention!dit la jeune femme rousse._

_-Ben Lily, nous on le voit comme ça ! C'est peut être inconsciemment que tu a fait ça... Mais tu sais ma Lily l'inconscient est lié à nos désirs enfouis et ..._

_-STOP ! Je ne veux pas de cours de philosophie maintenant, Alice !_

_-Des cours de quoi ? demanda Fionna._

_-Laisse tomber, c'est typiquement moldu ! lui lança Lily._

_-Laisser tomber avec James, je n'éprouve rien pour lui, et lui n'éprouve rien pour moi !_

_-Suffit de le dire ma belle ... marmonna Fionna_

_-Bon écoutez, JE sais ce que je ressens envers les personnes, donc lâchez moi ! commença à s'impatienter Lily._

_-Ok, on arrête Lily, on est désolé._

_-C'est pas grave._

_-On a cours de quoi cet après midi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas peut être ..._

_-Potions, termina Lily._

_-Potions ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Alice et Fionna._

_-Oui potion! Vous savez dans les cachots en bas, avec le professeur Slughorn ! Dit ironiquement Lily_

_-Eh ! c'est bon on est pas stupide ! lança Alice, d'un air faussement indigné._

_-Et le cours commence dans combien de temps, Lily ?_

_-Je ne sais pas !_

_-Je crois qu'il commence à 13h45... Quelle heure est-il ?_

_-Il est ... 13h43 ! s'écria Alice_

_-Vite on court les filles !_

Les trois jeunes femmes de Gryffondors prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et descendirent dans les profondeurs de Poudlard très rapidement ...

_-Vite Mesdemoiselles, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! dit le professeur Slughorn._

_-Excusez nous Professeur, commença Lily, nous..._

_-Mais non Miss Evans, ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas grave, je pense bien que vous n'auriez raté mon cours pour rien au monde... Vous êtes tellement douée !_

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Lily rougit

_-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle Mr Pettigrew ? Le jour où vous atteindrez son niveau je vous permettrais peut être de rire... en attendant essayez donc de vous concentrez, mon garçon. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de véritaserum. Qui ne sait pas ce qu'est cette potion ? Personne ? Parfait ! Je vais vous donner la liste des ingrédients. Allez les chercher dans les placards au fond de la classe et mettez vous par deux. Ouvrez votre Manuel avancé de préparation des potions à la page 307 et suivez les instructions. A la fin de l'heure, apportez moi chacun une fiole de votre potion. Nous testerons vos préparations... enfin vous les testerez. Allez y mes enfants !_

_-Potter ! lança Lily. Tu te mets avec moi ?_

_-Euh ouai pourquoi pas !_

_-Tu peux aller chercher la poudre de corne de licorne, les ailes de fées, les oeufs de doxys, les larmes de lunes, les feuilles de saule, l'huile de foie de crapaud, le bois d'héliotrope et les deux foies de salamandre s'il te plaît James ?_

_-Oui Lily._

_-Oh ! Vous avez enfin décidé de vous appeler par vos prénoms !Je vois que vous évolué dans vos relations! s'écria Slughorn. C'est bien ! Continuez ainsi !_

Tout le monde se retourna vers James et Lily et les regardèrent intrigués. Les deux concernés, eux, feignirent de n'avoir rien entendu mais leur teinte cramoisi les trahie. James pris tous les ingrédients nécessaire à la bonne marche de leur travail pratique.

_-James, tu peux écraser les oeufs de doxys dans le mortier avec les larmes de lune et l'huile de foie de crapaud ? Pendant ce temps je vais découper les foies de salamandre._

_-Oui._

James pris soin de bien écraser les oeufs et de bien les mélanger aux deux autres ingrédients. Pendant ce temps Lily hacha parfaitement les foies de salamandre. Il versa alors le liquide obtenu dans un chaudron qu'ils mirent à chauffer. Elle y jeta les foies de salamandres hachés et commença à remuer la mixture avec sa baguette. Pendant ce temps James coupa les feuilles de saules en petits morceaux et réduit le bois d'héliotrope en poudre

_-James, maintenant, mets vite la moitié des feuilles de saule avec la poudre de bois d'héliotrope. Vite, sinon ça va rater !_

_-Ok! dit James qui obéit et s'exécuta immédiatement._

_-Je vais remuer 10 minutes... Dès que ça bout, tu prends le relais pour remuer pendant 30 minutes... Si tu trouves que c'est trop long..._

_-Non ça ira ! coupa James, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

_-OK. En fait dès que ça bout, on attends 5 minutes. Après ce laps de temps, tu commences à remuer et moi j'incorporerai le reste des feuilles de saule._

Ils suivirent parfaitement le plan qu'ils avaient établi.

_-Lily, Je ne sais rien de ta famille... Tu as des frères et soeurs? demanda James au bout de 20 minutes de silence._

_-Hum, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, lui dit Lily, avec un faux regard suspicieux._

_-C'est à toi de voir !_

_-J'ai une soeur !_

_-Ah tu me fais confiance ? Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Dit James en éclatant de rire._

_-Mince ! s'écria théâtralement Lily. Tu vas le dire à tout le monde ?_

_-Non, je vais être sympa ! Dit le séduisant gryffondor, avec un faux air de supériorité._

_-Oh merci ! dit Lily, qui rigolait à présent. Oui j'ai une petite soeur. Elle a un an de moins que moi !_

_-Elle te ressemble ?_

_-Non pas trop ... Elle est blonde et plus maigre que moi. Et puis elle a les yeux bleus. Et elle n'est pas sorcière..._

_-Ah je crois que ce dernier détail, je le savais ! dit-il en rigolant._

_-Je pense bien !_

_-Et vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux ?_

_-Oh oui ! Mais il est vrai qu'elle a mal pris le fait que je m'en aille et que je sois différente d'elle... Mais cela lui a passé..._

_-C'est compréhensible aussi !Quand tu ne peux pas avoir la même chance que ta soeur, ça doit être rageant tout de même..._

_-Oui c'est sûr!_

_-Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_-Pétunia_

_-Lily, Pétunia,... que des noms de fleurs sublimes ! dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres._

_-Qu'insinues-tu ?_

_-Que... tu dois te dépêcher de mettre les feuilles de saules dans la potion ! s'écria James_

_-Hein ! ...Zut !_

Lily se dépêcha de les jeter dans le chaudron, dans lequel le futur véritaserum était en train de bouillir.

_-James, je prends le relais. Mais dans 5 minutes tu devras saupoudrez la solution avec la poudre de corne de licorne doucement ! pour l'instant, tu remarqueras que notre potion est devenu argentée et qu'elle ne dégage plus d'odeur : c'est exactement ce qu'ils décrivent dans le livre. Apparemment nous ne nous sommes pas trop mal débrouillés jusqu'à maintenant. Si la potion est réussie, elle sera incolore et inodore._

Après quatre minutes, James pris le dernier ingrédient qui restait, dans sa main, et se tint prêt à saupoudrez la potion.

_-Prêt James? 3...2...1...GO !_

James commença à asperger la potion de poudre et termina cette action au bout de trente secondes.

_-Oh non ! dit Lily ! Elle n'est pas transparente !_

_-Attends, il faut patienter encore une minutes sans remuer !_

_-Oh! Je n'avais pas lu la fin ! dit Lily honteuse._

_-C'est pas grave miss ! murmura doucement James à son oreille alors qu'il allait chercher deux fioles pour les remplir de leur préparation._

_-Ça y'est, elle est transparente! Arrête le feu s'il te plaît James !_

_-C'est bon ! Remplissons nos fioles et apportons les vites à Slughorn pour pouvoir partir. Professeur ! appela James._

_-Oui, mon garçon ?_

_-Pouvez vous venir s'il vous plaît._

_-Tout de suite._

_-Voilà, nous venons de terminer._

_-Oh mais tout cela m'a l'air parfait ! Je donne 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre potion réussie !_

_-Professeur, Nous voulions savoir ce que nous avions à faire pour la fois prochaine ..._

_-Oh... vous n'aurez qu'à réfléchir ! leur lança-t-il.._

_-A quoi ?_

_-Oh, mais aux questions que vous allez poser à miss Evans, mon garçon... Il en va de même pour vous miss. La potion, que vous avez fabriquée, doit reposer une semaine dans un endroit obscure, sans qu'aucune lumière ne l'éclaire ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Ces véritaserums sont efficaces, s'ils sont réussi mais ils ne sont pas très puissants ... Ils ne dureront qu'une minute... Alors si vous désirez connaître vos petits secrets choisissez bien ceux qui vous intéressent le plus, mes enfants ! Vous n'aurez que très peu de temps... conclut Horace Slughorn , ses yeux pétillants de malice._

Les deux jeunes adultes se lancèrent alors des regards, dans lesquels l'excitation et la panique mêlées se lisaient. Il rougirent instinctivement et détournèrent leur yeux pour ne pas trop penser à la semaine qui allait arriver ...

**

* * *

**

**_Voila, ce chapitree est terminé ! ;)_**

**_Reviews, please !_**


	3. Vérités trop lourdes à porter

_**Bonjour à vous ! Je tiens juste à préciser qu'il est interdit de laisser les RARs(Réponses Aux Reviews) maintenant : enfin c'est ce qu'il paraît ! Je' ne me risque donc pas... La prudence est plus sage ! ;) Je répondrai désormais à vos reviews par mail. Donc laisser moi une adresse ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sure le site !**_

_**Information sur le chapitre :**Une phrase prononcée(enfin écrite) par Lily est importante. Essayez de trouver laquelle ! Je vous préviens d'avance : le prochain chapitre sera plutôt triste. Mais cel changera dans le 5° chapitre, promis. Sur ce gros bisous à tous, Bonne lecture, et surtout, laissez moi **vos reviews**, please !_

**

* * *

**

**III Vérités lourdes à porter**

Lily et James sortirent du cachot froid de Slughorn, sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. L'ambiance était pesante, et les deux pensaient à la même chose : que faire la semaine prochaine ? Ils allaient apprendre des secrets l'un sur l'autre, certains plus compromettants que d'autres... C'était si embarrassant mais pourtant tellement excitant.

Le silence domina jusqu'à ceux que les deux Gryffondors arrivent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_-Lily, euh, je vais aller à la bibliothèque... Pour ... euh ... faire ... mondevoirpourflitwick ! dit maladroitement James._

_-Quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris à la fin de ta phrase James !_

_-Je vais faire mon devoir pour Flitwick ... tout de suite._

_-Une semaine à l'avance ? Toi ! _

_-Quoi "moi" ! Tu insinues quoi? J'ai juste envie de me débarrasser de ça au plus vite ._

_-C'est une bonne idée... Je viens avec toi si t.._

_-NON ! s'écria James, pris de panique. Euh, non, j'voulais dire... J'aimerais être un peu seul, parce que sinon, on ne pourra pas se concentrer si on est les deux... J'aurais envie de te parler... mentit-il._

_-Oh je comprends, répondit Lily, déçue._

En voyant que le visage de la dame de ses pensées avait subitement laisser place à la déception, il reprit rapidement la parole pour rattraper sa maladresse.

_-Mais si tu veux venir d'ici une demi heure y'a pas de problèmes, Lily._

_-D'accord ! conclut-elle en retrouvant son sourire._

Il partit le coeur un peu plus léger en direction du territoire de Mrs Pince. Quant à Lily, elle donna le mot de passe à la gardienne de l'accès à sa maison, et y pénétra. Elle s'assit sur un des confortables et douillets fauteuils en velours rouge, qui se tenaient près du feu, qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée en dégageant une douce chaleur. Elle repensa alors à ce que leur avait dit Slughorn : "Ils ne dureront qu'une minute... Alors si vous désirez connaître vos petits secrets, choisissez bien ceux qui vous intéressent le plus, mes enfants !" .

_Oui c'est cela, ceux qui m'intéressent le plus! Mais quel sujet je n'aborde jamais avec James ! Le Quidditch ? Non, pas du tout ! Hum... Les maraudeurs ? Ben non en fait, je sais plein de choses sur eux... Enfin non, mais ça m'intéresse pas plus que ça... Sur sa famille ? Non je sais tout sur sa famille... Sur ses amours ? Non je ... Ses amours ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est vrai qu'Alice m'en avait parlé, et il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'ai lancé ce sujet, il a vite dévié la conversation ... C'est le meilleur moyen de tout savoir ... Je ne sais même pas s'il en parle avec Peter, Sirius et Remus... Remus aussi ! Je lui demanderais pourquoi il est absent tous les mois... parce que l'excuse de sa mère qui tombe malade... c'est un peu bizarre au bout de 7 ans ... Pff, j'ai déjà deux questions, d'ici lundi prochain, je trouverai peut être bien autre chose ... en 1 minute, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse poser plus de trois questions. Enfin qui ... AÏE !_

Lily sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui pincer le doigt, plutôt fortement. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers sa droite. Une chouette hulotte, de petite taille, la regardait d'un air courroucé, en lui tendant sa patte droite, à laquelle était accrochée une lettre violette, que Lily reconnut tout de suite.

_-Merci Hydromel ! dit Lily en détachant la lettre que lui tendait sa chouette_.

Elle lui caressa doucement la tête et monta dans son dortoir , sa chouette sur le bras. Une fois assise sur son lit, Lily attrapa une boîte remplie de gâteaux spéciaux, sur laquelle était écrit en lettre jaune "Strigicake". On y voyait une chouette et un hibou voler. Elle en sortit deux petits biscuits qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Sa chouette sautilla jusqu'à ses récompenses et hulula joyeusement. De son côté, Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe violette et en sortit une lettre accompagnée d'une photo. Mais elle se surpris elle-même lorsqu'elle délaissa la photo, sans même la regarder, pour se pencher immédiatement sur la lecture de sa missive. Son intuition sur l'identité de son expéditeur ne l'avait pas trompée, et ne fut que renforcée lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture bleu turquoise fine et pointue de la lettre.

_" Londres, le 05 novembre 1977_

_Salut Lily, _

_Comment ça va ? Ça faisait un petit de bout temps qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Tu me manques énormément, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Comment se passe tes cours? Je pense que tu dois y arriver, vu tes capacités. Les parents désiraient que je te demande si tu voulais ou non, rentrer chez nous pour noël. Et comme je devais te renvoyer Hydromel, j'en profite pour te passer le message maintenant, car je craignais qu'ensuite il ne soit trop tard pour te communiquer cette requête. J'aimerais que tu reviennes, ma Lily. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Tu verrais le gilet que maman a tricoté pour papa ! C'est hilarant ! Il est assez grand pour que trois personnes tiennent dedans, gris avec des rayures rouges et il n'a pas de manches. On dirait presque une cape ! J'ai étouffé un de ces fou rire lorsque maman le lui a offert... Tu aurais vu sa tête! Enfin ... Voilà les petits potins du mois..._

_Je tiens à t'informer aussi que je sors avec un gars depuis trois semaines... Je l'ai rencontré il y a un an à mon club de scrabble. On avait sympathisé et on était resté en contact. Et cet été quand je sortais, c'était avec lui. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant... Tu es ma soeur, ma confidente... On s'est toujours tout dit et là je ne t 'en parlais pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Mais je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir ! Ce qui est fait maintenant. Je voudrais te le présenter dès que tu rentreras. Il s'appelle Vernon, et est âgé de 19 ans. D' ailleurs la photo jointe est une photo de nous deux mi-octobre. _

_Je vais te laisser sur cette petite note joyeuse. _

_Je pense fort à toi, et j'espère que tu me répondras au plus vite._

_Nous t'embrassons tous très fort._

_Ta petite Fleur, Pétunia. "_

Lily n'en revenait pas ! Sa soeur lui avait caché qu'elle fréquentait un gars... C'était vraiment la première fois que ça arrivait. Elle prit alors la photo pour mettre un visage sur ce fameux Vernon. Elle retourna la photo et fut stupéfaite par cet homme. Il était châtain, avec de petits yeux marrons. Il était enrobé et son sourire n'avait rien de très naturel. Il avait une petite moustache bien taillée, qui lui donnait un air plus vieux. La surprise de Lily reposait en cet individu : sa soeur ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre de gars, c'est tout ! Lily s'en fichait qu'il soit blond ou brun, nain ou normal, handicapé ou pas : elle souhaitait juste que sa soeur soit heureuse. Et vu le sourire que Pétunia arborait sur la photo, Lily comprit que sa soeur nageait dans le bonheur. C'était le principal. Pourtant elle ne percevait pas l'ami de sa soeur comme Pétunia le voyait : elle trouvait que son sourire était forcé, et pensa qu'il n'avait pas une tête à aimer les plaisanteries. Elle rangea soigneusement sa lettre avec les autres et posa la photo de sa soeur sur sa table de nuit. Elle attrapa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre verte émeraude, afin de répondre à sa petite soeur.

_« Poudlard, le 06 novembre 1977_

_Ma petite fleur,_

_Je suis si contente de revoir Hydromel accompagné de ta réponse ! Tout d'abord, je vais répondre à tes questions. Oui je vais bien, et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi et les parents. Sinon mes cours se passent bien aussi! C'est super intéressant. Mais c'est tout de même plus compliqué, et les profs nous mettent la pression pour les examens de fin d'année, malgré tout je m'en sors pas mal !  
Tu te rappelles de James Potter, le gars horripilant qui me collait tout le temps? Lui et moi sommes devenus amis ! Comme quoi... Tout peut changer en peu de temps. Il m'accompagne au bal de Noël ! Je te raconterai comment la soirée se sera passée lorsque je te verrai, à Noël, puisque j'ai l'intention de rentrer pour les fêtes._

_Il me tarde déjà de revoir ma petite chambre, mes affaires, et par dessus tout vous trois ! Vous me manquez à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !_

_Sinon je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Mais il est vrai que je fus surpris en regardant la première fois la photo, tu m'avais habitué à des garçons genre "minet"... et surtout à des personnes qui semblaient plus joyeuses en apparence... Je ne permet pas de juger Vernon, étant donné que je ne le connaît absolument pas. Mais sache que j'approuverai toujours tes choix, ma petite fleur._

_Sur ce je vous embrasse tous les trois, en vous confirmant de nouveau ma présence pour les fêtes prochaines. _

_Je vous aime fort !_

_Lily, ta grande fleur._

Elle roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette qui ne parut pas enchanter de devoir s'en aller de nouveau aussi vite. Lily entama un mouvement de descente, en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, James avait fait des recherches sur le sortilège qu'il avait étudié le matin même, et découvrit que le sortilège d'apaisement avait été créé par un médicomage du nom de Quietus De Morentin, qui avait dû soigner les nombreuses migraines d'Ulric le Follingue. Ce dernier avait la sale habitude de dormir entouré d'Augurey, qui étaient à l'origine de ses maux. Il s'arrêta alors d'écrire et alla replacer le livre qu'il lisait sur une étagère. C'est alors qu'il repensa aux questions qu'il devrait poser à Lily la semaine d'après.

_« Si je lui demande si elle m'aime, c'est trop banal ... Et j'ai vraiment peur d'être déçu par la réponse... Donc je vais plutôt m'abstenir. Oh là là ! Mais que vais-je lui demander... Et puis que me demandera-t-elle? Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident .. Ce que je désire savoir, c'est ce qu'elle sait de moi... et ce qu'elle en pense ! Eh bien les voilà mes interrogations! »_

Il repartit en direction de sa table... Lily devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Elle allait arriver... ses beaux cheveux roux flottants dans les airs derrière elle, ses yeux émeraudes si profonds... Il en était amoureux, mais ce n'était pas une attirance physique seulement, c'était une attraction invisible, dont la puissance lui échappait, qu'il ne comprenait pas ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça pour lui c'était l'amour. Ce besoin de tout savoir d'elle, d'être bien avec elle, de vouloir être tout le temps avec elle... Ce désir qui provoquait des hallucinations chez lui au point de la voir partout, dans le parc, dans ses rêves, et ... à sa table en train de lire son devoir pour Flitwick ... Quoi ! James sortit aussitôt de ses flâneries et constata que cette fois ci, que ce n'était absolument pas le fruit de son imagination : « sa » Lily était là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

_-Ha, James te voila ! Je me demandait où tu étais passé !_

_-Eh bien, j'étais parti reposer mon livre... Ça fait longtemps que tu te trouves ici ?_

_-Euh non 2 minutes. La partie de ton devoir que j'ai lue m'a l'air fort intéressante, tu sais..._

_-Oh merci Lily._

_-Au fait James, pour tout à l'heure, étant donné que tout le monde a été mis au courrant par Slughorn de notre supercherie... j'ai pensé que nous pourrions dévoiler notre amitié en toute liberté maintenant, et qu'il serait bête de ne pas le faire, puisque nous avons été mis à découvert par ce vieux morse ! dit Lily, les yeux pleins de malice !_

_-Tout à fait d'accord, Miss !_

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Puis lorsqu'ils cessèrent ils commencèrent à se regarder dans les yeux... James était envoûté et Lily se perdait désormais dans les yeux noisettes de James.. il était si mignon ... Lily se ressaisit subitement et cassa cet instant magique en adressant la parole au Gryffondor :

_-Je voulais te demander un service..._

_-Oui dit, Lily ! _

_-Eh bien tu sais pour le bal, Alice aimerait beaucoup y aller avec ..._

_-Franck._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Franck Londubat ... Je me trompe ?_

_-Euh, non, justement ... Comment le sais tu ?_

_-J'ai dit son nom au pif ... Enfin pas tout à fait ... En fait, Franck souhaite y aller avec elle. Mais il ne trouve pas le courage de le lui demander ... _

_-Y'aurait moyen que tu lui donnes un petit coup de pouce, histoire d'accélérer les choses ? Il suffit juste d'insinuer qu'Alice n'a personne et qu'elle voudrait apparemment qu'il l'invite, et le tour serait joué !_

_-Pas de problèmeMa Lily se dit-il dans sa tête._

_-Je te suis sincèrement reconnaissante James ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé en une journée.._

_-On est quitte ! Tu m'as prévenu avant les autres pour le bal et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard _

_-C'est pas équitable, je te dois encore beaucoup de choses! dit-elle à la fois gênée et indignée_

_-Pour moi ça l'est ! répondit-il gentiment, en lui adressant un sourire magnifique._

Sur ce Lily commença son devoir, tandis que James lui le termina et aida son amie.

La semaine fut chargé en travail. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait fait étudier la métamorphose humaine en animaux. Les animagis seraient vu plus tard, étant donné que ce cas était compliqué. Pour l'instant ils devaient transformer des humanoïdes en crapaud. Des Gnomes, plus précisément. Ils avaient pour obligation de faire trois rouleaux de parchemins à ce sujet. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage du sortilège du patronum et avaient pour obligation de s'y entraîner. Ils passèrent leur week-end à travailler.

Le lundi matin arriva vite, trop vite pensèrent les élèves de 7° année. Le cours d'enchantements se passa bien, mais ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau. Ils durent juste s'entraîner à lancer le sort d'apaisement sans le prononcer la formule.

La pause du déjeuner parut longue et l'atmosphère était tendue. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards partirent en direction des cachots humides et obscures.

_-Bonjour à vous tous! Commençons sans plus attendre notre cours... Vos véritaserum sont plus ou moins réussi... _

_-Pardon Professeur ? coupa Rogue_

_-Oui mon garçon ?_

_-Vous osez appeler ça du véritaserum ! Un véritaserum digne de ce nom se fait en un mois._

_-Oui exactement... Mais je vous ai prévenu la semaine dernière que ceux que vous avez préalablement concoctés sont très peu puissant et de très courte durée... C'est une sorte de véritaserum ... Si vous faites des études d'aurors, vous apprendrez à faire un vrai véritaserum, dans le cas contraire, vous vous débrouillerez seul ... Mais ce n'est pas une notion exigible aux ASPIC, je ne vois donc aucun intérêt de vous apprendre sa fabrication, étant donné que notre programme est déjà très lourd ... _

_-Mais... protesta Rogue_

_-Bon je continue, lança Slughorn qui feignit de n'avoir rien entendu. Vous devrez tout d'abord allez chercher vos préparations afin de les terminer .. Ah oui je ne vous avait pas dit ... Il faut que vous la réchauffiez jusqu'à ébullition, suite à quoi vous devrez la refroidir en y ajoutant une pincée de poudre de glace éternelle. Ça parait bizarre, mais c'est indispensable ... Ah oui j'oubliais, je félicite tout particulièrement Mr Malefoy, Mr Rogue, Miss Evans et Mr Potter, pour avoir réussi parfaitement leur potion ... Elles étaient parfaites. Je vous accorde donc 20 points chacun ! Au travail, les enfants !_

_-James, tu vas chercher nos flacons ? _

_-Nos fioles ? Ben oui, vas y !_

_-Euh ... Je te demandais si tu voulais y aller ! Je t'ai pas affirmé que j'y allais !_

_-Oh ! Désolé ! Oui j'y vais..._

Deux minutes après James revint avec leur fiole. Il les versa les deux dans un tout petit chaudron et Lily alluma le feu. Elle tourna pendant 5 minutes et leur liquide se mit à bouillir. James ôta le chaudron du feu et Lily l'éteignit. Elle partit chercher un pincée de poudre de glace éternelle et la lança dans la potion bouillante. James remua quelques secondes, pour dissoudre a poudre. Ceci étant fait. Lily reversa la potion dans les deux fioles.

_-Qui commence alors? demanda James, nerveux_

_-Toi pardi !_

_-Quoi ? dit James qui ne voulait et ne pouvait pas passer en premier ._

_-Ben je sais pas tu demandes !_

_-Ben non, tu n'as qu'à passer en première, par galanterie !_

_-Ok _

Elle allait boire sa potion mais James la rattrapa !

_-Eh mais c'est toi qui commence à poser les questions ! dit-il _

_-Mais faut savoir ce que tu veux ! rétorqua la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes. C'est ce que je te disais au début !_

_-Oh ... Désolé, je n'avais pas compris... C'était un dialogue de sourd. conclut-il amusé._

_-Prêt ? Bois maintenant !_

_-OK..._

James ôta le bouchon de sa fiole et regarda le liquide avec une certaine appréhension. Il lança un rapide regard à Lily et lui murmura

_-S'il te plaît, évite les sujets trop intimes..._

Et il avala sa potion cul sec. Il sentit un flux le traverser et sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien cacher mais soudain il ne se rendit plus compte de rien.

_-James je vais faire vite... Je n'ai que peu de temps. je voudrais savoir la raison exacte des absences de Remus ... Chaque mois, depuis sept, ans il disparaît quelques jours, prétextant que sa mère est malade, est-ce vrai ? Moi je ne pense pas car vous l'accompagner souvent ..._

_-Eh bien non ce n'est pas vrai... sa mère n'est pas malade. C'est lui._

_-C'est grave ? _

_-Oui._

_-Incurable ? _

_-Oui._

_-Et sinon .._

Lily regarda sa montre, affolée, il ne lui restait que 30 secondes.

_-As tu une fille en vue ?_

_-Oui_

_-Elle est belle ?_

_-Magnifique, c'est une vélane ..._

_-Tu la connais bien ? Et elle te connaît bien ?_

_-Je connais presque tout d'elle mais elle ne sait que peu de choses sur moi, même si elle croit en savoir beaucoup. _

_-Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?_

_-Oui_

_-Tu en es amoureux ?_

_-Oui, fou amoureux, je donnerais ma vie pour elle !_

_-Et je voudrais savoir un dernier truc ... Comment s'appelle-t-elle?_

_-Elle s'appelle ..._

_-Oui_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Lily ?_

_-Comment elle s'appelle ? _

_-Qui ça ? _

_-Ben la fille !_

_-Quelle fille_

_-Fait pas l'idiot !_

_-Ben je fait pas l'idiot Lily ... c'est à ton tour !_

_-Oh mince ! s'écria-t-elle déçue. Mais non c'est pas humain ce que tu viens de me faire !_

_-Ben je pense que toi non plus ... Je sens que tu m'as demandé des trucs persos ! Allez vite bois ta fiole._

Lily était extrêmement curieuse.. Mais qui pouvait être cette fille ? Il l'a connaît depuis longtemps et sait presque tout d'elle... Lily ne voyait pas ... Elle se résigna à boire sa potion

_-Lily... Tu es prête_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Je voudrais savoir ce que tu m'as posé comme première question !_

_- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi Remus était absent .. si ses excuses étaient vraies ..._

_-Et que sait tu sur Remus ? _

_-C'est un garçon mignon, intelligent, sympa, qui paraît pourtant triste.. Il évite d'avoir des relations avec des filles. J'ai appris grâce à toi que sa mère n'était pas malade, mais que lui était atteint d'une maladie incurable grave._

_- C'est tout ?_

_-Oui_

_-Et ensuite que m'as-tu demandé?_

_-Si tu étais amoureux en ce moment._

_-C'est pas vrai ! dit il un tantinet agacé._

_-Ben si !_

James se sentait trahi... Comment avait elle pu lui faire ça dans le dos? Si elle voulait le savoir, elle aurait due être directe... Pas avoir recours à du véritaserum ...

_-Et que t'ai-je dit ? _

_-Que tu était amoureux d'une vélane .. à un point que tu donnerais ta vie pour elle. Tu la connais depuis longtemps et tu sais beaucoup de choses sur elle, qui au contraire ne sait que peut de choses sur toi, contrairement à ce qu'elle pense. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui elle était._

James se sentit un peu soulagé.

_-Et toi, ça te toucherait que quelqu'un t'aime à ce point ?_

_-Énormément... c'est incroyable._

_-Lily je voudrais savoir si tu m'aimes .._

_-Écoute, je pense que tu es un gars super et je trouve que... je ne sais plus ce que je disait ..._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oui je ne sais plus ce que tu m'as demandé ! Ça peut arriver ... Ah l'effet de la potion est terminé !_

_-Que m'as tu posé comme questions ?_

_-Euh.. rien ! Et toi ?_

_-Eh bien comme je me doutais que tu ne me le dirais pas, j'ai anticipé !_

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre..._

_-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu m'avais demandé !_

_-C'est déloyal ! s'écria Lily, en colère_

_-Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas déloyal de me demander des choses personnelles telles que ma vie privée et celle de Remus ! s'emporta James._

Tout le monde se tut et les regarda. Remus fut abasourdi d'entendre que Lily avait posé des questions à son sujet à James.

_-Quoi? souffla Remus à l'autre bout de la pièce ._

_-Désolé Remus... dit Lily qui sentit son sang monté à ses joues._

_-Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de demandé des choses à mon sujet ! T'es pas assez courageuse pour m'en parler ?_

_-Non ce n'est pas ça .. mais .._

_-T'énerves pas Remus.. elle sait presque rien..._

Personne n'avait osé bougé et ils écoutaient tous la conversation !

_-Mes enfants, du calme ! Tout le monde retourne à son travail ! dit Slughorn pour calmer les foules._

_-James je suis désolé ... je suis lâche..._

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! cracha-t-il furibond._

_-Mais attends ! Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix ! Tu ne me disais rien ! Tu évites tout le temps le sujet !_

James était soufflé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela : c'était vrai mais tout de même !

_-Lily, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je déviais le sujet ?_

_-Ben si ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Inconsciemment tu m'y as forcé, grand benêt ! lui lança-t-elle amusé, venant de regagner confiance en elle._

_-Ok ! conclut James, qui s'était fait avoir en beauté_

Il se trouvait bête, il venait de s'emporter inutilement et trop rapidement pour des sottises ! Il releva la tête, son teint aillant légèrement rosit.

_-Ok Lily, t'as gagné cette fois ci, lui dit-il un sourire en coin. Par contre vaudrait mieux que tu ailles t'expliquer auprès de Remus pour la question ..._

_-James, tu me fais confiance ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, si tu me promets de ne plus utiliser de véritaserum sur moi !_

_-Oui, sans problème ... Je peux donc te poser deux questions ? _

_-Hmmmm, ouai.. vas-y j'écoute ... mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre! finit-il sérieusement._

_-Bon c'est d'accord... Remus, ça fait longtemps qu'il est malade ? _

_-Euh ... tu gardes ça pour toi ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Oui, avant d'arriver à Poudlard... Mais on l'a appris en 2° année. Pis on le soutient... _

_-C'est incurable ?_

_-Oui... et je ne pense pas qu'on trouve un remède à cela un jour !_

_-Oh ... Il est condamné alors ? dit-elle, sentant son estomac se nouer._

_-Non... il n'en mourra pas ... Mais ça le fatigue énormément..._

_-Oh ... Ça me rassure un peu ... Et c'est une maladie virale, bactérienne ? Ça s'appelle comment ?_

_-Euh, ben là, je te demanderais de poser ces questions à Remus ... Je ne suis pas la personne qui doit te répondre ..._

_-Ok ... Et sinon je voudrais savoir .._

_-Oui ?_

_-Qui c'est ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-La fille dont tu es éperdument amoureux !_

_-Je ne répondrais pas... dit-il, l'air grave et soudainement très sérieux._

_-Pourquoi ? On pourrait en parler ensemble !_

_-j'en doute fort ! murmura-t-il, soudainement plongé dans de sombres pensées._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas insister si je ne voulais pas répondre ! lui lança-t-il sur un ton cinglant._

_-Du calme James ! répondit Lily pour se protéger. Je suis désolée ! Je me tais._

Le cours de potion se termina sur cette note un peu tendue. Lily rattrapa Remus à al sortie du cours et l'entraîna dans le parc. Il faisait froid et le ciel était chargé d'épais nuages gris sombre. Ils marchèrent 5 minutes et s'assirent au bord du lac.

_-Remus, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure._

_-Ouai ... dit-il mélancolique. Le temps de le dire ..._

_-Non, ne dit pas ça ... Ça me fait mal de t'entendre me dire ça !_

_-Parce que tu crois que ça ne fait pas mal de voir que les personnes à qui tu donnes ta confiance parle de ta vie privée dans ton dos, par des moyens perfides sans qu'elles aient le courage de venir te demander ces choses en face ! cracha Remus, dont les yeux venaient de s'embuer ._

_-Je suis profondément désolée, je te le répète Remus.. je tiens trop à toi pour te vouloir du mal . Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en parler et je ne savais pas que tu étais ... malade. Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était une vraie excuse l'histoire de ta mère._

Pour seule réponse, Remus éclata en sanglot.

_-Non, Remus, ne pleure pas je t'en prie... Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. J'avoue que j'ai pas assuré aujourd'hui ... Mais je m'inquiète pour toi Remus. Je tiens à toi... lui avoua-t-elle._

Elle le prit dans ses bars, comme une mère fait pour rassurer son enfant. Remus quant à lui fut surpris d'entendre une fille lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il releva sa tête et la regarda à travers ses larmes. Elle le trouva alors si craquant et si démuni. Elle lui déposa très rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres, humidifiées par les larmes. Remus n'en revenait pas. Il imita la jeune fille mais ne détacha pas ses lèvres. Le baiser commençait à durer et ils allaient commencer à l'approfondir, quand ils eurent, par hasard, un remord et se séparèrent avec une célérité inégalable, au même instant.

_-Je suis désolé Lily... Je me sentais mal et tu es la première fille à m'avoir dit ça ... Je me suis laissé emporter ... Je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour toi... Je t'apprécie énormément et tu es une amie... Je ne souhaite pas qu'on se rapproche d'avantage... Ne le prends pas mal..._

_-Moi aussi je suis désolée... Tu m'as fait craquer. Et sache que je pense exactement la même chose que toi... Tu es un ami Remus... Et sache aussi que tu peux tout me dire..._

_-Oui Lily..._

_-C'est une maladie chronique que tu as alors Remus... incurable en plus ...Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir pour ..._

Lily se figea ... Elle pensait avoir compris ... Chaque mois... Une maladie, chronique, incurable, mais dont on ne meurt pas... Ni virale, ni bactérienne... Une sorte de mutation due à une infection ... Elle comprit sa douleur ...

_-Alors tu es atteint de lycanthropie ? marmonna Lily dans un murmure inaudible._

_-Pardon ? dit Remus soudain affolé_

_-Remus... Je ne connais pas d'autres maladies qui soit chronique, qui t'oblige à t'éloigner des autres, qui soit incurable mais pas mortelle... que la lycanthropie. Oh Remus, mon pauvre .. Dis moi que je me trompe! lança Lily, un peu apeurée mais surtout pleine de compassion pour Remus._

_-Non Lily, tu ne te trompes malheureusement pas ... finit Remus sur un ton funeste et las._

_-Je serai TOUJOURS là pour toi, Remus ! Je me tairai, je te soutiendrai... Oh ... mon pauvre... Tu es remarquable ! Tu es toujours si souriant, si gentil, alors que tu es atteint de cette maladie !_

_-Je me dois d'être ainsi.. Je ne veux rein laisser transparaître, et si je veux oublier ma condition, je pense que le rire est la meilleure des choses... Une maladie, ça ne doit pas te gâcher une vie pour autant, faut juste apprendre à vivre avec._

_-Tu as bien du courage, et je t'admire énormément._

_-Merci Lily._

Elle l'étreignit et ils restèrent ainsi deux minutes. Remus sentit sa peine se dissipée et Lily encaissa le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_-Aller, Remus ... On y va ?_

_-Oui._

_-Au fait, sujet totalement différent et surtout très futile..._

_-Vas y dis toujours !_

_-James est amoureux... Mais de qui ? Parce qu'il ne l'est plus de moi d'après ce que j'ai compris ... Il aime une fille d'une grande beauté, qu'il connaît depuis longtemps ..._

Remus eut un petit rire. Et regarda Lily de biais.

_-Je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber ... même à nous il parle peu ... Je connais cette fille .. Je la connais pas mal ... mais je pense que tu devrais t'adresser à James pas à moi... Il te répondra un jour ... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment._

Lily se sentit frustrée, mais se tut..

* * *

La semaine se passa très bien jusqu'au samedi. Le seul hic fut que Lily demandait au minimum dix fois par jour à James qui était la fille dont il était amoureux. mais plus elle lui demandait, plus il se murait face à Elle. Mais elle insistait... James se sentait mal.. il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas ... et surtout il ne devait pas ...

Mais il ne tint plus lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Lily lui posait la même question pour le énième fois

_-Allez James, soit sympa dit moi ? le supplia Lily_

_-Non, Lily. Je ne peux pas, lui répondit-il pour la première fois._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-C'est comme ça Lily, dit-il l'air très grave._

_-S'il te plaît James ! Ça nous ferait un sujet de conversation supplémentaire !_

_-J'en doute fort... « Je pense plutôt que ça ne nous ferait plus de sujet de conversation ... c'est trop risqué .. »se dit il dans sa tête._

_-Mais pourquoi ? C'est Alice !_

_-NON, Lily ! Arrête, je n'en peux plus ! lâcha James !_

_-Génial ! lui dit-elle amusé, sans se rendre compte que James était plus que sérieux. Tu vas bientôt craquer... C'est Fionna !_

James marqua une pause... Il voulait que ces questions incessantes et très fatigantes cessent, il se tourna vers Lily, la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis commença un long monologue :

_-Tu souhaites vraiment le savoir ? Tu insistes ? Je n'arrête pas de te dire de me lâcher Lily avec ça.. Je te demandes simplement d'arrêter c'est trop dur ! Je crois que oui ... Alors ne viens pas te plaindre après ... Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas t'intéresser à ça... Je n'aime ni Fionna, ni Alice, ni aucune autre fille, dont tu m'as parlé ! je ne suis pas non plus attiré par les garçons... j'aime une fille, une seule... mais elle ne m'aime pas... Pas comme je le voudrais... elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'aimais autant ... A chaque fois qu'elle m'a repoussé j'ai sentit en moi une déchirure... Je souffre depuis si longtemps ... Tu sais mes périodes sombres de début d'années sont dues à ça Lily Evans, oui à cet amour que je me suis promis de refoulé et d'oublier ... Je n'en voulais plus... Mais il est plus puissant que ma volonté! Tu comprends... Ce n'est pas un feu de paille... Je l'aime ... Je t'aime ... Oui Lily, cette fille c'est toi ! hurla-t-il, en pleur._

Lily n'enregistra pas les trois dernières phrases.

_-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris..._

_-Je t'aime .. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?_

Son visage exprimait la souffrance : il souffrait .. Il souffrait de cet amours, il en pâtissait... Oui cet amour ... C'était une passion.

_-Oh, James... Non ... s'il te plaît.. Dis moi que tu délires ! C'est pas vrai ! dit-elle désemparée et affolée_

_-Tu crois peut-être que je suis pas sérieux ? Es-tu aveugle à ce point? Ou alors tu es aussi stupide qu'une serpentard pour rien voir et ne rien avoir vu plus tôt ? Je voulais étouffer mon amour pour toi avec une amitié!_

_-C'était complètement stupide James ! lui lança Lily, sèchement, en entendant la dernière phrase de son ami._

_-C'est ça, vas y enfonce moi ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu as voulu savoir ! Tu le sais ! Ne te plains pas !_

_-Mais tu te rends compte James ! Dit elle les larmes au yeux. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle en savait pas pourquoi._

_-Non pas du tout ! Bien sûr que si ! Que tu peux être sans coeur quand tu t'y mets ! Tu es aussi aveugle que ça ? Je m'attendais à une autre réaction de ta part, Evans ! lui lança-t-il, courroucé._

Lily fondit en larme : James lui avait asséner le coup de grâce. Elle courut en direction du château, sanglotante. Son départ précipité fut pour James comme un sot d'eau glacé qu'on lui envoyait à la figure. Sa colère et sa déception se dissipèrent rapidement, et il pris très vite conscience de son manque de tact immense et des vacheries qu'il venait de dire à sa muse. Il entreprit de la poursuivre.. Il se murmura alors :

_« Eh voila ! Je suis un crétin finit ! J'aurais mieux fait de contenir ma colère ... Mais elle a rien fait pour m'aider et d'un côté elle voulait le savoir, maintenant c'est fait... Pfff,_ _Je crois que certaines vérités sont un peu trop lourdes à porter ... »_


	4. Le Cerf et le Patronus

**_Bonjour à tous fidèles lecteurs !_**

**_Encore merci à mes rewievers.  
Ce chapitre devait initialement s'appeler "Peur d'aimer ?", mais finalement le titre actuel résume mieux ce chapitre et est plus évocateur... Sinon c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai rédigé jusqu'à maintenant. A oui nouveauté les phrases qui peuvent un peu révélé ce qui va se passer prochainement sont en gars italique ! ;)  
Enfin vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews, que j'apprécie énormément._**

**_En attendant, je précise que les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR. Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient presqu'entièrement, à part certains détails que j'ai tiré des livres de notre chère auteur._**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous. _**

**_PS : Ceux qui le veulent peuvent me donner des idées pour la suite... Ca peut toujours être intéressant de voir à quoi vous vous attendez ! ;)_**

**

* * *

**

IV Le Cerf et le Patronus.

**POV de Lily **

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible... pas maintenant ! Elle venait de se rapprocher de lui... Leur amitié était si forte... Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ! D'accord c'est elle qui avait insisté pour savoir qui était cette personne ! Mais à cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière et corriger ses erreurs. Mais pourquoi ?  
Elle courut le plus vite possible, sanglotante quand soudain elle sentit quatre mains l'attraper

_-Eh, ma belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? S'inquiéta Alice._

_-Laissez moi les filles... Je veux rentrer, couina Lily._

_-Quoi ? Mais Lily, tu attendais tant cette sortie ... Tu n'es vraiment pas bien ma belle ! On reste avec toi, quoique tu dises... déclara Fionna, alors sérieuse_

_-Je veux rentrer dans la salle commune mais je ne souhaite absolument pas vous gâcher votre sortie._

Soudain Lily se sentit faible en repensant à sa dispute avec James, elle éclata en sanglot et sentit ses jambes fléchir. Heureusement, ses deux amies étaient là et la soutinrent. Elles L'emmenèrent jusqu'au château et montèrent les marches et les étages de Poudlard à une vitesse impressionnante. Lily ne parlait pas, ses sanglots s'étaient presque arrêtés mais elle était triste...  
Elles l'assirent dans un canapé rouge, et chacune d'entre elles vint s'assoire à ses côtés. .

_-Lily, dit nous tout, on écoute... Mais je t'en prie ne dis pas que tu vas nous foirer notre temps libre... On est venu ici de notre plein gré ... Si tu ne vas pas bien, on le ressent et nous sommes mal... parle nous ma belle._

_-C'est James..._

_-Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

_-En fait, il n'a rien fait de spécial..._

_-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe alors ?_

_-Eh bien vous vous rappelez lundi du coup du véritaserum ?_

_-Oh oui ! dit Alice, un sourire en coin_

_-Depuis, j'ai tanné James pour savoir qui était la fille ..._

_-Aïe ! Et apparemment ça t'a fait souffrir... C'est une serpentard ... Tu sais c'est la jalousie qui fait ça... On te l'a toujours dit ! Tu es amoureuse de lui, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte !_

_-Il n'aime pas une serpentard.. C'est une gryffondor !_

_-Quoi s'écria Fionna ? Et qui c'est ?_

_-Moi ! Hurla Lily, qui éclata encore une fois en sanglot_

Fionna et Alice s'échangèrent des regards à la fois incrédules, pour la réaction de leur amie, mais surtout heureux.

_-Pardon, Lily ?_

_-Mais attends ! Il t'aime encore ? Mais c'est super !_

_-Super ! Tu trouves ça super ! On venait de devenir ami ! Il vient de tout casser !_

_-Attends Lily, je voudrais rester neutre là ! Mais c'est pas lui qui a tout cassé, c'est toi ... S'il ne te disait rien c'était sûrement pour ne rien gâcher, pour que rien ne change ! Tu l'as forcé à avouer... Alors assume maintenant !_

_-Quoi ? Mais c'est le bouquet ! Vous le défendez !_

_-Non, c'est la vérité ... Lily, seul la vérité est dure à entendre... Tu le sais.. Mais tu refuses d'accepter cela ... Vous vous entendez bien ensemble, il a voulu t'épargner... Ne lui fait pas la gueule pour ça... Il risquerait de déprimer ..._

Lily ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle se moucha et essuya ses larmes avant de marmonner :

_-Oui._

_-Eh ben où est le problème ! s'écria Alice. Votre amitié est résistante ? Une relation plus « poussée » ne pourra qu'être enrichissante ! Laisse lui sa chance... Il a changé._

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi Alice, admit Fionna. Et en plus rappelle nous ce qu'il t'as dit sur la fille qu'il aimait ?_

_-Il a dit qu'il me trouvait magnifique et m'a comparée à une vélane, puis il m'a avoué qu'il était fou amoureux de moi et qu'il serait prêt à **donner sa vie pour moi**... Puis il a dit qu'il me connaissait depuis longtemps, mais que je savais moins de choses sur lui que lui n'en savait sur moi. Pourtant je croyais le connaître parfaitement, mais apparemment ce n'était et ce n'est toujours pas le cas ..._

_-Tu te rends compte Lily ? Ce n'est pas une histoire comme ça ... Il serait prêt à mourir pour toi ... A notre âge peu d'hommes feraient ça ... Il est exceptionnel ! Et quoi que tu en dises, il est plus mâture que les autres gars, excepté Remus et Franck._

_-Mais je ne veux pas perdre un ami ... **J'ai trop peur de le perdre**._

_-Lily ... Tu l'aimes, c'est flagrant..._

_-Non, ce 'est pas de l'amour, mais **je tiens plus à lui** qu'à n'importe qui, c'est tout. Je vous jure que je le saurais si j'étais amoureuse mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'attachement. Et si je ne l'aime pas et que je sors avec lui, si il m'aime vraiment, je serais susceptible de le larguer... Et imaginez alors comment il réagirait ? Je ne veux pas le blesser._

_-Allez, essaie de penser à autre chose ma belle. Sèche tes larmes, lui conseilla gentiment Fionna._

_-Mais que dois-je faire avec lui alors ?_

_-Ben écoute ma grande, déjà tu vas prendre du recul par rapport à cette journée. Ensuite, dès que tu te sentiras prête, tu iras lui parler. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu dois faire, pas à nous. Laisse un peu d'eau couler sous les ponts... déclara doucement Alice._

_-Vous avez raison, les filles !_

_-Pour l'instant, Lily, reposes toi, un peu de sommeil te ferait le plus grand bien pour le moment._

Lily arrêta alors de pleurer. Elle regarda ses amies : Elles étaient vraiment fiables et gentilles, et d'un soutien inestimable. Mais Lily ne voulut pas qu'elle gâche leur après-midi uniquement pour ses problèmes personnels.

_-Merci les amies. Maintenant, je souhaite simplement que vous alliez à Pré-au-Lard, que vous vous fassiez plaisir et je vous demande juste de me rapporter quelques friandises... mentit-elle_

_-On ne va pas te contredire Lily... Bisous ma belle, lança Fionna._

Alice et Fionna descendirent de la tour des gryffondors pour repartir sur le chemin du village sorcier. Pendant ce temps la lionne rousse s'affala sur son lit, épuisée et abattue, et sentit sa peine l'envahir à nouveau. Elle ne voulut pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, pour ne plus souffrir tant : elle déversa alors des torrents de tristesse, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, allongée sur son lit...

* * *

**POV James et les autres.**

James était parti s'assoire a coté de la cabane hurlante, à même le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

_-Maintenant elle le sait, se dit James. C'est ce que tu voulais._

Et il éclata de rire, un rire de détresse, douloureux, un rire qui lui faisait mal. Il venait de lui hurler dessus et elle était partie en pleur. Il se sentait tellement mal... Il avait fait preuve d'une telle indélicatesse et venait de montrer encore une fois, qu'il était capable de tout casser en un rien de temps ... Le monde lui avait parut soudainement si parfait, et sa vie avait pris un sens... Mais là tous ses beaux rêves devinrent utopies, et tout son univers se désagrégea dans sa tête... Il ne devait pas pleurer il se retint, mais quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, malgré tous ses efforts. Le gryffondor entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler.

_-James !_

Il leva la tête et aperçut un garçon courir vers lui.; il se redressa et reconnut Frank Londubat.

_-James, que fais-tu seul ici ? Je t'ai vu depuis là-haut ... Mais tu pleures ? dit rapidement Frank, d'un air compatissant._

_-Non, Frank, ce n'est rien, répondit James en s'essuyant les yeux._

_-Si tu ne vas pas, tu peux me parler... Je serais muet comme une tombe._

_-Non mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Tu es sympa mais ce n'est pas grave, mentit le jeune gryffondor._

_-Ok... Je te fais confiance ! Bon, je vais chez Honeydukes._

_-Attends Franck !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je dois te parler mais pas à mon sujet... C'est au sujet du bal._

_-Vas y je suis tout ouï !_

_-Tu te tais ? fit promettre James_

_-Oui je te le jure !_

_-Bon écoute... Vaut mieux s'y prendre tôt pour trouver un partenaire... Tu es seul ?_

_-Oui mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller avec toi James, ni avec aucun autre gars ! Plaisanta Frank_

_James lui lança un regard noir, message que sa blague était de mauvais goût._

_-Oui, je suis seul ! Se rattrapa Frank_

_-Tu voudrais y aller avec Alice Paddington ?_

_-Oh oui, j'aimerais vraiment..._

_-Ça tombe bien, elle aussi ! Presse-toi d'aller lui demander, avant qu'un autre le fasse à ta place ! S'empressa d'annoncer James._

_-Vraiment ? Elle veut y aller avec moi ?_

_-Si je te le dis ..._

_-Ce n'est pas une blague ?_

_-Non_

_-Prouve le moi..._

_-Tu ne me fais pas confiance! S'impatienta James._

_-Ce n'est pas ça mais je crois rêver._

_-Je tiens cette info de Lily, c'est sa meilleure amie._

_-Ok, ok ! Merci infiniment James... Que puis je faire pour toi ?_

_-Rien... Je ne t'ai rien demandé en retour. Je te rends juste un servicen._

_-Ok ! Ben encore merci ! Et à plus, James !_

_-Oui ! A la prochaine, Londubat !_

Frank donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de James et s'en alla sans perdre de temps, pour retrouver Alice.

De leur côté, Fionna et Alice marchaient en silence, depuis qu'elles avaient laissé Lily au château. Elles venaient d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard, quand Alice se stoppa net.

_-Fionna, tu as rien entendu ?_

_-Non, Alice... répondit Fionna, perplexe._

_-Ah... Je croyais avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler par mon ..._

_-Alice !_

Alice tourna la tête et aperçut alors un jeune gryffondor agité sa main. Il était brun, plutôt beau garçon, des yeux marrons foncés. Alice l'aimait plutôt bien... elle l'aimait même tout court.Alice n'en revenait pas Frank accourait vers elle, en souriant. Il s'arrêta en la regardant. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

_-Alice te voila, enfin ! Je te cherche depuis 10 minutes ! Je suis content de te trouver._

_-Ah oui ? s'exclama Alice, enthousiaste._

_La réaction d'Alice provoqua chez Fionna un léger ricanement. Ce qui ramena Frank sur terre._

_-Oh, salut Fionna, je ne t'avais pas remarquée._

_-Ouai j'ai vu ça ! S'esclaffa Fionna, qui se retourna pour rigoler toute seule._

_-J'en ai pour deux seconde ! Je ne tiens pas à vous déranger trop longtemps..._

_-Y'a aucun problème, prends ton temps ! Affirma Alice._

_-Bon, tu vas penser que je suis un peu bizarre, de m'y prendre si tôt... J'espère d'ailleurs que personne d'autre ne l'a pas encore fait... Enfin je ne sais pas... et je ... Enfin c'est à toi de voir ! Je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas._

_-Frank, le prends pas mal, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles !_

_-Veux tu m'accompagner au bal ? Demanda Frank, après avoir inspiré profondément._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oh mince je le savais ... Je suis idiot ! Grogna Frank_

_-Mais attends ! Non c'est pas vrai !_

_-Mais si, j'aurais dû me douter que tu avais déjà un cavalier..._

_-Non ! Je n'en ai pas ! J'ai dit quoi, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Oui, oui et oui Frank : j'accepte... Je suis contente que tu me l'aies demandé !_

Frank sentit alors les douces et fraîches lèvres d'Alice lui effleurer sa joue brûlante. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore plus. Il les salua et s'en alla à reculons, tout en continuant d'admirer Alice et en faisant des signes de la main.

Alice rit d'amusement en voyant l'homme de ses rêves partir, tandis que Fionna, elle, ne pouvait réprimer son fou rire.

_-C'est un rêve éveillé ! C'est fantastique ! Soupira Alice_

_-Vous êtes vraiment très drôles tous les deux. Non, ce n'est pas méchant, mais on dirait deux ados de douze ans en train de vivre leur première histoire d'amour._

Alice lui lança un regard noir avant de dire tout en regardant derrière son amie :

_-Oh Remus, ça fait plaisir de te voir seul !_

Fionna arrêta immédiatement de rire, se figea et se retourna après quelques secondes d'hésitations pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourna de nouveau pour regarder Alice. Celle-ci se tordait de rire.

_-Tu peux parler, Fionna ! Tu as pas vu ta réaction quand j'ai parlé de Remus !_

_-Espèce de lâche ! s'écria Fionna, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_-Non, je me vengeais, c'est différent Miss Papillionis !_

_-Un point partout alors !_

_-Il ne te l'a toujours pas demandé ? C'est étonnant de la part de Remus !_

_-Je ne trouve pas. Il est assez discret et distant avec les filles. Il est doux... C'est tout ça que j'aime chez lui !_

_-A part la douceur... Vous êtes très différents l'un de l'autre..._

_-Bon on change de sujet ! s'exclama Fionna, qui voulait clore la discution._

_-Si tu veux !_

_-On va chez Zonko tout de suite ! Ça nous évitera de laisser Lily seule trop longtemps._

Elles se jetèrent à l'intérieur du magasin de confiseries, qui était, cela dit en passant, plein à craquer. Alice acheta beaucoup de chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des gommes à mâcher des confiseries "Roc & Béton", et des sucettes, qui avaient pour effet de changer la voix de ceux qui les mangeaient. Fionna acheta aussi les classiques de la confiserie, ainsi que des chamallow, qui collaient au dent en formant de grands fils dans toutes la bouche pendant 1 minute, puis des bonbons sauteurs multicolores et enfin quelques bâtons de réglisse, qui glissaient des mains lorsqu'on les tenait. Leurs achats réglés, elles sortirent avec difficulté du magasin et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec James, qui leur lança des regards interrogateurs, après avoir regardé de tous les côtés. Les deux amies comprirent que James n'était pas bien, lorsqu'elles croisèrent son regard vidé de joie.

_-Elle est rentré, donna Alice pour seule et unique réponse._

_-Oh... Je pense qu'elle vous a tout raconté alors..._

_-Oui_

_-Où est-elle précisément ? Je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle..._

_-Laisse la, James, elle a besoin de tranquillité ! Intervint Fionna. Faut qu'elle digère ce que tu lui as dit ..._

_-Juste m'excuser, pitié ... Implora james._

Fionna fut touchée, par tant de supplications venant de James Potter, et ce fut pour cette raison, qu'elle le regarda avec pitié en lui avouant :

_-Elle est dans notre dortoir._

Alice regarda son amie, étonnée. Mais Fionna n'y fit pas attention. James les remercia et courut le plus rapidement qu'il puisse. Il s'assura de ne plus être dans le champ de vision de personne pour laisser place à un cerf d'un pelage brun clair, avec des tâches rondes et beiges autour des yeux, vestiges de ses lunettes. Il était magnifique, et ses bois étaient imposants. Il galopa afin de rejoindre la forêt interdite pour retourner à Poudlard sans perdre une seconde.

_

* * *

**POV Lily** _

Après une dizaine de minutes, Lily se calma et décida de travailler un peu, pour oublier son altercation avec son ami. Elle entreprit de s'entraîner au sortilège du Patronus. Elle ouvrit son livre de "Défense Contre les Forces du Mal " de cycle 2 à la page 367, qui se situait dans le chapitre des protections magiques, et s'intéressa au premier paragraphe de la page.

_« Le sortilège du Patronus est le plus réputé des sortilèges de protection qui existent. C'est un protecteur magique capable de franchir tout obstacle matériel et résistant à la magie noire. Il est le seul protecteur connu qui puisse être utile face à un moremplis ou à un détraqueur. Chaque patronus est unique et propre à son lanceur : il représente un animal ou une créature qui semble consciemment ou inconsciemment protectrice pour le sorcier. Aucun mouvement complexe n'est requis dans l'invocation du Patronus : il suffit d'abaisser sa baguette en prononçant la formule « Expecto Patronum ». La difficulté de ce sortilège repose dans l'énergie que doit fournir le lanceur et aussi dans le souvenir joyeux qu'il doit trouver pour que le patronus prenne forme. »_

Lily se concentra... Il lui fallait un souvenir joyeux... Quel souvenir était le plus joyeux pour elle ? Elle pensa au jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

_-Expecto Patronum ! lança-t-elle_.

Un mince filet argentée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette mais s'évanouit aussitôt. Lily s'efforça à retenter une dizaine de fois l'expérience, mais ce fut à chaque fois sans succès. Cela l'amena à la conclusion qui était évidente : son souvenir n'était pas assez joyeux. Oui, en y repensant, le moment le plus joyeux pour Lily devait être celui où elle avait appris à connaître Sirius cette année. Elle invoqua son patronus : cette fois ci un fil long et épais sortit de la baguette mais tout comme ses premières expériences, celle n'aboutit pas. Elle essaya maintes et maintes fois pour arriver toujours au même résultat. Ce qui l'amena de nouveau à la conclusion suivante : ce souvenir n'était toujours pas le plus joyeux. Pourtant les essais, qu'elle avait menés, avaient commencé par l'épuiser. Elle s'assit et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Au bout de 5 minutes elle repensa au souvenir de sa rencontre avec Sirius : elle se rendit compte que ce souvenir était caché par une ombre qui ne le rendait plus si joyeux que ça : cette ombre c'était James. Elle pensa, que sa rencontre avec Sirius, avait finalement débouchée sur son amitié avec James. Elle se dit que ce souvenir devait être son plus joyeux, elle n'en voyait plus d'autres. Elle se leva et se concentra sur James. Elle lança le sort : quatre fils épais argentés sortirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lily. Cette nouveauté renforça le désir de Lily de s'exercer encore malgré l'épuisement qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle se concentra encore plus fortement sur les moments agréables passés avec James.

_-EXPECTO PATRONUM ! Hurla-t-elle._

De nombreux filaments fusèrent de sa baguette et se détachèrent, puis ils se rassemblèrent pour fusionner, laissant place à une boule argentée qui flotta dans les airs pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de se volatiliser. Elle laissa son épuisement prendre le dessus et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle resta ainsi quelques temps puis se releva pour aller se reposer dans le parc. Elle descendit donc en direction du lac pour s'asseoir au pied d'un magnolia pleureur.

A peine s'était-elle assise pour contempler le lac noir qu'elle sentit de petites griffes traverser sa jupe. Elle abaissa calmement la tête, et s'aperçut, que le petit animal se trouvant sur ses genoux, était un petit écureuil, qui reniflait quelque chose, mais qui stoppa son activité pour regarder Lily. Il sembla soudain méfiant. Lily n'osa pas faire le moindre geste... Combien de fois avait-elle espérer approcher son animal préféré ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était encore plus satisfaite de voir que c'était ce petit écureuil qui l'approchait, et non le contraire. Elle resta calme et cacha son excitation, pour ne pas effrayer le petit rongeur. Après quelques minutes, l'écureuil se sentait un peu plus en confiance, et commença à bouger sur les jambes de Lily, puis lui grimpa sur ses bras, s'assit devant elle et poussa un petit cri, en regardant au dessus de Lily. Un second écureuil plus maigre et plus petit, au pelage plus clair, avec un queue splendide, descendit et s'assit sur la tête de Lily. Elle se pétrifia, pour éviter de les effrayer.  
Pendant une demi-heure les deux rongeurs jouèrent avec Lily et celle-ci gagna leur confiance. Elle tenta alors de les caresser. Elle grattait délicatement la tête du premier rongeur qui l'avait approchée, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le plus petit rongeur, partir vagabonder plus loin. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle remarqua que l'endroit, où il se trouvait, n'était autre que celui où elle avait arraché James à la mort... Elle repensa à sa dispute avec ce séduisant gryffondor; en début d'après-midi. Cela la rendit triste...

Mais sa tristesse se dissipa, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant et aigu... Le petit écureuil était paralysé par la peur : une vipère l'approchait dangereusement. Lily ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : elle se releva, l'autre écureuil sur son épaule, et saisit sa baguette pour stupéfier le serpent. Mais le reptile fut plus rapide : il se jeta en avant vers le petit écureuil, esquivant de cette manière le sort de la rousse. Lily poussa un cri d'effroi... Non, le serpent n'avait pas atteint le petit sciuridé. Mais la vipère était morte... Tuée par un coup de sabot. Elle releva la tête et fit face à un cervidé magnifique, qui se tenait fièrement devant elle. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, tandis que les rongeurs s'en allèrent à une vitesse faramineuse. Ses yeux tristes lui rappelaient ceux d'une de ses connaissance, mais elle ne voyait pas qui exactement. Le cerf abaissa la tête, pour casser la liaison visuelle qu'il avait établie avec la fille aux yeux émeraudes. Elle tendit une main et lui caressa le museau. Par instinct, il ferma ses yeux pour profiter de ce moment agréable et savourer pleinement les douces caresses de l'élue de son coeur. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui conseilla de ne pas se laisser aller, sous les caresses de la belle jeune femme. Il recula de quelques pas, hésitant, laissant une Lily désemparée...

_-Non, attends, s'il te plaît... Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre... renifla-t-elle._

Pourquoi lui obéir, se dit intérieurement James. Mais en la regardant, il ne put se résoudre à ne pas s'exécuter. Elle lui sourit : la réaction du cerf lui prouva, qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle disait. Elle l'approcha et lui tendit la main. Elle vit alors pour la première fois, que ses yeux étaient entourés de ronds beiges, lui donnant une allure exceptionnelle. Il donna un léger coup de museau sur la main de Lily, qui laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

_-Merci, lui murmura-t-elle._

Elle se rassit sous son magnolia et invita le cerf à en faire de même. Mais il hésita une fois de plus. Lisant dans le regard de Lily l'imploration, il se résolut une nouvelle fois à obtempérer. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

_-Heureusement que tu m'as compris, lui susurra-t-elle._

Elle s'allongea et se blottit alors contre lui. Le coeur de James s'accéléra... Il avait beau être métamorphosé, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme ne changeaient pas... Il s'assoupit dans une aura de chaleur... Ils se sentaient bien ensemble ... Ce moment les transporta tous deux dans les bras de la douce Morphée. James se réveilla alors que la nuit été déjà tombé. Il ne sentit plus le corps de Lily, mais l'odeur de la belle était toujours présente.Il se retransforma et soupira avant de rentrer au château, pour aller se coucher directement, sans manger.

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain, Lily s'était levée tôt pour profiter de son dimanche et prendre son petit déjeuner dans le calme. A peine eut-elle terminé son repas, qu'un hibou lui apporta la gazette des sorciers. Elle déposa l'argent dans la petite bourse en cuir du hibou et entreprit la lecture des informations.

_« **Un attentat signé Vous-Savez-Qui chez les modus**_

_Hier soir aux alentours de 18h30, un groupe de mangemorts a été aperçu à proximité de Big Ben. Un sorcier les a vus lancer un sortilège combiné qui eut l'effet d'une bombe dévastatrice, cinq minutes après leur première apparition. Aucun d 'eux n'a encore été retrouvé par les aurors qui cherchent avec acharnement les auteurs de ce délit monstrueux. Les autorités moldues ont réussi à faire passer ce crime pour un attentat à la bombe (ndlr : arme moldue explosive) et une de nos meilleures équipes d'oubliators est partie sur place pour effacer la mémoire des témoins. Mais il n'en reste pas moins inacceptable que les moldus, êtres tout à fait innocent, inconscient de nos problèmes, soient la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dans cette attaque, plus d'une centaine de personnes ont été touchées : 15 sont mortes sur le coup et 27 d'entre elles sont dans un état grave, entre la vie et la mort. Quant aux autres, ils s'en sortent avec des blessures d'une gravité plus ou moins élevée. _

_Un grand mystère entoure donc ce macabre événement…Quel était le but de cette attaque ? Pourquoi des moldus ? Jusqu'où ira la folie de ces hommes ? Nous n'avons malheureusement pas la réponse à ces questions…En attendant, nous ne pouvons que vous conseiller de prendre vos précautions et de Restez sur vos gardes… Nous vous rappelons également que toute personne suspecte doit être dénoncée au Ministère. Protégez-vous contre le danger, restez prudent._

_Nous vous ferons part de toutes les nouveautés concernant cette affaire._

_Rita Skeeter, reporter stagiaire. »_

Lily était secouée par ce tragique incident…. Des moldus : ce Voldemort était d'une cruauté sans limite… un fou…Elle plia sa gazette et la prit sous son bras. Elle avait à peine posé le pied sur la première marche des escaliers, qu'elle entendit une voix grave et douce l'appeler.

_- Miss Evans ?_

Lily sut immédiatement, à qui elle appartenait … Elle se retourna : face à elle un homme, déjà âgé, portant des lunettes demi-lunes devant ces yeux bleus, pétillants de malice… Un regard si pénétrant, une longue barbe blanche, grand et inspirant le respect : Albus Dumbledore se dressait devant elle.

_-Oh bonjour, Monsieur !_

_-Bonjour Lily…_

_-Que me voulez-vous, professeur ? Demanda Lily_

_-J'ai à vous parler, miss… Suivez moi, je vous prie, dit-il sérieusement._

_-Oui bien sûr ! Répondit une Lily soudain intriguée._

Elle le suivit jusque dans son bureau. En entrant dans la pièce circulaire, elle aperçut Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir. Lily l'observa, émerveillée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans ce bureau. Après les écureuils, les phénix étaient les créatures qu'elle admirait le plus au monde.

_-J'ai l'impression que Fumseck vous intrigue et vous fascine énormément, Miss Evans. Je vous vois le détailler toutes les fois que vous vous trouvez ici, commença Dumbledore._

_-Oui, les phénix sont si mystérieux, je les trouve fascinants._

_-Je partage votre opinion. Ils sont tout simplement surprenants….. Bon revenons un peu à nos moutons! Voulez quelque chose à manger miss ?_

_- Pardon ! S'étonna Lily_

_-Oui, Lily, vous avez bien entendu; mais à en juger votre réaction, votre réponse est négative. Je ne réitère donc pas ma question, ce qui serait dans le cas présent tout à fait inutile ! Déclara-t-il amusé._

_-Mais pour quel sujet vouliez vous absolument me voir ? S'impatienta Lily_

_-Je voulais d'abord vous remerciez pour cette merveilleuse idée que vous avez eu : Un bal.. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour ce distraire dans ce monde si noir…._

_-Oui…_

_-Et c'est à ce propos que j'en viens à mon deuxième sujet…_

_-C'est à dire, Monsieur ?_

_-Eh bien je vous ai vu lire le journal ce matin._

_-Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela me concerne..._

_-Cela vous concerne plus que vous ne puissiez le penser, Lily… Dit-il gravement._

_-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ! Avoua Lily, soudain mal à l'aise._

_-Ces moldus…Vous en connaissiez une. Je suis désolé…_

_-Pardon ? Qui était-ce ? Elle va bien …paniqua Lily._

_-Une personne très proche…. Elle est malheureusement dans le coma…_

_-C'est une blague ? Mais qui est-ce ? Commença à s'affoler Lily_

_- C'est.. Votre mère. Je suis désolé, Lily_

_-Mais… Dans le coma ? Dit Lily la voix tremblante, les yeux humides._

_-Oui._

_-Elle a une chance de s'en sortir…. Elle est forte… Elle s'en sortira ! Dit Lily, en rigolant, d'un rire jaune si douloureux._

_-Je crains fort que la force de votre mère ne lui soit plus d'aucune utilité. Elle n'a qu'1 de chance de s'en sortir, et encore. Je suis profondément désolé, murmura Dumbledore, le regard triste._

_-NON ! Hurla Lily, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer normalement._

_- L'espoir fait vivre… mais ici, il est malheureusement quasi-inexistant. Je sens que vous retenez votre douleur et votre peine : ce n'est pas conseillé. Laissez la s'exprimer, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite._

Lily pleurait, hurlait, sanglotait et se sentait mal. Elle ne voulait pas rester là… Elle voulait sortir courir, sans jamais s'arrêter, ne plus y penser…

_- Lily, c'est une des dures épreuves de la vie. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais sachez que ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. J'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas dépérir, et je pense que c'est ce que votre mère vous dirait si elle le pouvait : elle n'aurait pas souhaité que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils pour elle. Elle est peut-être condamnée, mais il vous reste votre père et votre sœur, et vous êtes en vie._

Lily acquiesça malgré tout : il avait raison. Cela calma un peu ses pleurs, mais sa douleur, elle, resta aussi puissante.

Dumbledore essaya de calmer Lily pendant 30 minutes et la dispensa de cours pour les deux prochains jours. Elle partit rapidement du bureau directorial, descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouva face à la gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée.  
Sa mère mourrait à petit feu tandis qu'elle vivait… Elle pensa à sa petite sœur et à son père : comment allaient-ils ? Elle se sentit faiblir : elle se rattrapa en appuyant sa main droite sur le mur, sa main gauche sur son front. Elle souffrait, elle sentait un vide se former au creux de son estomac… Elle perdait sa mère, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait était intenable. Perde un parent était ce que Lily trouva de plus douloureux dans sa vie, jusqu'à présent …. Elle pris conscience de la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir James en apprenant le décès de ses deux parents : Une douleur atroce qui vous étouffe, qui vous ronge, qui vous tue. James avait souffert et il souffrait encore. Elle sut alors que sa souffrance ne s'en irait jamais, que ce vide a creux de son ventre resterait à jamais. Une nouvelle vague d'émotion la submergea et elle éclata en sanglot, gémissante. James passait par ce couloir, par hasard : il l'aperçut alors et sentit son sang se glacer devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Elle s'effondra par terre et James accourut vers elle, se mit à genoux et la souleva pour l'étreindre.

_-Lily, que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît ! Souffla-t-il affolé._

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se mit en boule, assise, le dos contre le mur. Il la regarda, cherchant désespérément son regard.

_-Lily… Parle… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer… Ca me mets mal à l'aise… Te voir triste est insupportable. Parle-moi Lily._

_-Pars Ja-James… Lai-lai-laisse mo-moi, sanglota la gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes._

_-Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué exactement ce que tu as._

_-S'il te plaît, James…_

_-Non ! Dit fermement le brun._

Elle éclata encore en sanglot avant de se remettre en boule; cette fois-ci, James la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Il s'attendait à être repoussé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_-Chut … Lily, calme-toi, je suis là… Tu peux me parler_.

Et contre toute attente, Lily passa ses bras autour du coup de James et cala sa tête sous le coup puissant du jeune homme, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer, suite à la _prise **d'initiative**_ de Lily. Elle pleura contre lui pendant un quart d'heure, avant de murmurer :

_-C'est ma mè-mère … l'attaque des mangemo-mo-morts… dans le co-coma…_

James fut horrifié en entendant Lily et compris immédiatement. Il serra encore plus fort la belle femme, alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer bruyamment. Pour la calmer un peu, il la berça comme un enfant.

_-Je comprends ce que tu ressens…Mais ce n'est pas toi qui dois porter seule cette douleur… Nous sommes là pour t'aider… J'ai connu ça et tu m'as aidé, Lily, maintenant c'est à moi de t'aider._

Elle ne dit rien mais calma ses sanglots. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui.

_-Merci James… Je te comprends mieux désormais, chuchota-t-elle._

Il restèrent sans dire un mot, savourant le contact de l'autre, consciemment et inconsciemment. Ce paisible moment fut brisé par Lily.

_-James, pour hier, je suis désolée… J'ai mal réagi…_

James n'en revenait pas : c'est lui qui devait s'excuser pas elle. C'est lui qui lui avait crié dessus, pas le contraire.

_-Lily, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi vite… Je comprendrais que ça te gêne…_

_-Écoute, James, ce n'est pas le plus gênant en soi… Ce qui me pose problème, c'est que je n'éprouve pas, pour toi, ce que tu désirerais… mes sentiments envers toi ne sont pas comparables à ce que tu ressens pour moi… Nous sommes amis…_

_-Je le savais tout ça ! Dit le jeune homme brun, avec amertume._

_-Mais James… Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui… Je te considère plus que comme un ami…_

_-J'ai bien entendu ? La coupa James. Tu sais au moins ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_-Oui je le sais… **Mais je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes**… Et comprends-moi : **ça m'effraie un peu**… Une amitié, ç'est s'assurer une relation durable… Nous sommes trop différents, pour qu'une relation plus poussée soit envisageable : ce ne sera que nocif pour nous…_

_-Lily, au contraire, ça ne peut être que bénéfique… et l'amour ne se contrôle pas…_

_-Pourquoi m'aimes-tu à ce point ? Y'a plein d'autres filles, plus belles et plus gentilles que moi, à Poudlard._

_-Non pas à mes yeux… Tu es superbe… Tu es gentille, attentionnée, drôle, compréhensive… et tu as du caractère ! Et tu connais le proverbe : **Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore.**_

_-Oublie moi…cracha-t-elle_

_-Lily ! Ce que tu souhaites est encore plus dur, que de t'aimer sans t'avoir. Je ne pourrais pas._

_-James… Tu ne pourras plus supporter de me fréquenter sans me toucher, plus tard…oublie-moi, ce sera peut-être dur, mais, au moins, il n'y aura plus de problème._

_-Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas..._

_-Eh bien, ce sera plus facile à faire que dans le futur… S'il te plaît…_

Lily recula et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous deux un regard triste. James ferma les yeux et une unique larme perla sur sa joue Lily l'essuya et posa son front contre celui de James, avant de cacher ses émeraudes derrière ses paupières. James sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour elle, même si cela allait s'avérer extrêmement difficile. Ils restèrent dans cette position, alors que James reprenait la parole

_-Lily… Je ne souhaite pas t'oublier… Mais je** ferais tout** pour que tu sois heureuse.. C'est pourquoi j'accepte ta demande, même si une voix en moi veut m'en empêcher._

_-Merci, James, **de sacrifier ton amour pour moi**… Mais tu te rendras compte dans l'avenir que c'était nécessaire, car cet amour te ronge et te tue un peu plus chaque minute que tu passes vers moi…_

Elle resserra son étreinte sur le beau brun, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle faisait de même sur son épaule, à lui.

_-Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

_-Lily, il serait préférable, que, désormais, nous ne nous voyions que très peu. Il faudra changer de place en cours et surtout moins se fréquenter. Cela m'aidera, murmura-t-il difficilement._

Des larmes de chagrin s'échappèrent de ses yeux marrons, en silence… Il devait se résoudre à souffrir la passion dans les semaines qui arrivait… Lily, quant à elle, venait d'apprendre que sa mère **_mourrait_** et là elle venait de demander à James de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle profita des derniers moments de la journée qu'elle allait passer avec lui et s'enivra de l'odeur du jeune homme, qu'elle appréciait, ainsi que de la douceur de son étreinte, dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle eut l'impression que sa douleur s'allégea de se sentir en sécurité. Après une dizaine de minutes ils se lâchèrent et se mirent debout. Tous deux avaient leurs yeux rougis mais la rousse aux yeux d'un vert éclatant constata que la gaieté habituelle qui habitait les yeux de James avait fait place au vide. Elle se sentit responsable de cette disparition. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir déposer un doux baiser sur front de James, avant de partir en lui disant un au revoir triste. Lily sentit son cœur se nouer en constatant que James ne lui avait pas répondu, et qu'il n'avait plus osé plonger son regard dans le sien après les adieux. James se dirigea dans le parc pour se changer les idées ce qui lui paraissait difficilement possible à présent, tandis que Lily, elle, remontait poser sa gazette dans son dortoir.

* * *

James s'éloigna du château. Il voulait retrouver un lieu qui lui avait plu, un endroit où il avait passé des instant de douceur. Il arriva enfin près du lac. Après s'être transformé en cerf il s'allongea, sous le grand magnolia.  
Il sentit quelque chose dans ses bois, et secoua la tête, faisant ainsi tomber, deux petits écureuils. il les regarda surpris. Ceux-ci, ayant pourtant été repoussé, remontèrent tout de même jouer sur la tête de James. Ces petits rongeurs lui faisait penser à elle. Il ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément. Il sentait son odeur... ce parfum si doux aux odeurs de fleurs... celui de Lily. Il aurait reconnaître ce parfum à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle était là. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, juste au moment où la belle s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Elle se rapprocha de lu et lui caressa l'échine. 

_-Salut toi. lui dit-elle tendrement. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour... Surtout en si bonne compagnie_.

En si bonne compagnie. Il lui jeta un oeil et remarqua qu'elle lui montrait les écureuils qui étaient toujours en train de se chamailler dans ses bois.

_-Ils sont magnifiques... J'adore ces rongeurs, ce sont mes animaux préférés._

_- Pfff... Eh ben manque de chance, moi je ne me transforme pas en écureuil... Je me transforme en cerf... pensa James_

Elle était triste, James le ressentait encore plus, lorsqu'il se trouvait sous forme animale. James pris sur lui : il se retourna et chercha le regard de Lily. Quand elle croisa enfin ses yeux, elle réussit, à son étonnement, à ressentir quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Il semblait que le cerf attendait qu'elle parle.

_-Je me sens si seule, marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la tête. Et tout me semble triste..._

James regarda le lac noir... Lily elle se plongea dans des réflexions : triste.. Mais qu'est-ce qui me remonterait le moral ? Un souvenir heureux... Mais oui, le travail : elle allait travailler son patronus... Elle se focaliserait sur son souvenir heureux, oubliant le reste un moment, et s'entraînant par la même occasion. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, attrapa sa baguette. James sursauta ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

_-Expecto Patronum ! Hurla-t-elle_.

Les deux écureuils furent effrayés et se figèrent, alors que James observait la scène. Une boule argentée s'était formé, de la taille d'un ballon de foot. Mais elle se dissipa après une dizaine de secondes.

_-Je n'y comprends rien ! couina Lily, désespérée. Je croyais pourtant que le jour où James était devenu mon ami était moins souvenir le plus joyeux..._

James la regarda incrédule : elle pensait à lui pour créer son Patronus.

_-A moins que... Je dois essayer ! Expecto Patronum !_

D'innombrables filaments argentés fusèrent à une vitesse ahurissante de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lily, s'en détachèrent, puis fusionnèrent. La boule argentée prit forme. Mais elle resta après dix secondes. Elle commença d'ailleurs à rapetisser... Malgré un effet de flou... James distingua 4 petites pattes... Une belle queue en panache, un corps fin et une petite tête. Il resta sous cette forme floue et disparut après une minute. Lily ne sut pas exactement quel était l'animal qui lui servait de patronus... mais elle fut contente de constater que son nouveau souvenir était plus joyeux que le précédent. Quant à James, il resta bouche bée.

_-Oui ce souvenir était mieux, dit elle, une sorte de rictus triste se formant sur son visage si fin. Il est toujours lié à mon ami James, lorsque j'étais blottie contre lui tout à l'heure... C'était tellement agréable... Tous mes soucis avaient semblés s'évanouir._

James, en repensant à ce moment là et en entendant Lily prononcer sa dernière phrase, sentit son estomac se nouer. Ne supportant plus cette torture, il se leva brusquement et partit en galopant vers la Forêt interdite, tandis que les écureuils s'échappaient dans le magnolia laissant une Lily, désappointée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Elle rentra au château, dans sa salle commune, où ses deux amies l'attendait...


	5. Discutions et Invitations

**Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pris pour la rédaction de la fan ficiton. Ce chaputre était écrit depusi décembre mais je n'avais pas le courrage de le tapper. Malheureusement lorsque je mle suis mis à l'oeuvre en janvier, mon ordi à attraper un virus qui a détruit toutes mes données. Ensuite je n'ai trouvé aucune place dans mon emploi du temps pour taper ce chapitre, retardant un pue plus sa parution. Enfin j'ai déménagé il y a une semaine ce qui clos mainteant mes dérangements.**

**Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte imprévu. La moitié du chapitre est celle que j'avais initialement prévue. Il devait se clore avec le bal de Noël. Mais j'ai repoussé le bal de Noël au chapitre suivant, que je vais commencer à rédiger ce soir.**

**Je vous promets donc que le prochain chapitre paraîtra plus vite que celui-ci.**

**Je vous préviens également que ce chapitre n'est pas capital pour la suite, et qu'il ne me satisfait pas entièrement. Mais bon, la suite sera beaucoup mieu, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Enfin je souhaite encore remercier toutes et tous mes reviewers : ça fait super plaisir.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et à très bientôt ! (Ca y'est Zazo, j'ai terminé ce chapitre )**

**

* * *

**

**V. Discutions et Invitations. **

Le froid de décembre sévissait... Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux courait dans les couloirs : Lily allait être en retard à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre place, que le professeur Camthalion entra dans la salle de cours. Elle était assez grande, maigre mais avec beaucoup d'allure. Ses cheveux châtains clairs entouraient un visage fin et allongé et tombaient jusque sur ses épaules. Elles avaient des yeux d'un bleu vif ce qui dénotait de son teint plutôt pâle. Personne ne savait quel âge elle devait avoir, mais Lily estimait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de 35 ans. Ce professeur était plutôt sympathique, mais n'avait que très peu d'humour. De manière générale, elle était assez appréciée par les élèves.

_-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de déterminer quel est la forme de votre Patronus. Vous allez être par équipe de quatre que je vais annoncer, dans quelques instants. Oui Mr Habbot, J'ai déjà déterminé les équipes. Bon vous devrez essayer de diagnostiquer la forme que pourrait prendre votre Patronus et je passerai vous voir pour que vous me fassiez une démonstration de ce sortilège. J'annonce vos groupes : Lily et Remus, mettez vous avec James et Sirius SVP... Euh, Fionna et Alice, avec Franck et Peter... Miss Jorkins et Mr Macmillan, avec Miss Bones et Mr Habbot ! Ensuite... _

Le professeur continuait de donner les groupes pendant que Lily et Remus se levaient. La jeune gryffondor chercha le regard de James, mais celui-ci faisait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas se rencontrer : Il craquerait en apercevant ses émeraudes et ceci il ne le souhaitait pas... Voilà presque un mois maintenant que James évitait Lily : pourtant elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de l'approcher, mais il la repoussait chaque fois... Il se devait de la repousser... Lily commençait sérieusement à regretter sa décision. Certes elle voulait qu'il l'oublie, enfin elle le croyait et essayait de s'en convaincre, mais elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas que James l'ignore et ne lui parle plus…

_-Allez-y, jeunes gens !_

Lily, Remus, James et Sirius s'installèrent au fond de la classe, à la dernière table libre. Remus sortit son manuel et l'installa au milieu de la table, avant de l'ouvrir à la page consacrée spécialement au Patronus.

_-Bon, nous allons commencer par déterminer nos animaux préférés, lança Sirius._

_-Quel est ton animal préféré, Remus ? Demanda aussitôt Lily._

_-C'est une bonne question… Je n'aime déjà pas les loups ! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement_

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire en entendant la réponse de Remus, mais ils stoppèrent rapidement leur rire lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le professeur Camthalion leur lançait des regards noirs. Remus reprit enfin la parole.

_-A vrai dire peu d'animaux m'affectionnent, mis à part les oiseaux._

_-Ok c'est noté ! Dit précipitamment Lily._

_-Bon au suivant ! Déclara Remus_

_-Honneur aux dames... Oh, il n'y a que toi Lily ! Railla gentiment Sirius. _

_-Mon cher Sirius, tu es si galant ! Siffla-t-elle. Moi j'aime beaucoup les rongeurs, ils sont si mignons. Mais mon préféré c'est..._

_-L'écureuil ! La coupa James, qui venait en réalité de penser à voix haute._

_-Oui, c'est exactement cela ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, avant d'afficher un air surpris. Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne !_

_-Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, c'est tout ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me le reprocher ? Dit froidement James._

_-De toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? On s'en moque : y'a pas mort d'hommes ! S'exclama Sirius_

_-C'est à toi cette fois-ci, James ! Annonça calmement Remus._

_-Oh ! C'est simple : pour ma part, les animaux fidèles sont ceux que je préfère... Les chiens, par exemple. Déclara James, les yeux pétillant de malice._

Cette allusion fit sourire Sirius. Lily le remarqua mais n'essaya même pas de comprendre : Avec eux tout était possible, alors chercher à comprendre ce qui les amusait aurait été une perte de temps. Elle fixa alors Sirius pour essayer de le faire parler mais il tourna rapidement la tête pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de la rousse.

_-Il ne nous reste plus que toi mon cher Sirius, annonça gentiment Lily._

_-Effectivement…Bon alors…Je n'aime pas trop les animaux volants, même si moi j'adore voler. Par ailleurs, je ne raffole pas non plus des animaux aquatiques. Il ne me reste donc que les animaux Terrestres. Étant plutôt impulsif, je verrai bien un animal calme qui peut devenir agressif lorsqu'il se sent en danger._

_-Impressionnant ! Railla James. Tu as lu le bouquin ?_

_-Ben oui… Tu me sous-estimes, on dirait, cher Cornedrue. _

_-Non tu nous épates ! C'est la première fois que tu lis un livre sans que nous t'obligions à le faire._

_-N'exagérer pas non plus ! Ça m'est arrivé de ne pas lire des chapitres mais c'est plutôt rare…_

_-Vous pensez vous chamailler encore longtemps ? Protesta Lily.  
-Non désolé, Lily. Sachant que tu as été le dernier à nous exposer tes idées, Sirius, il serait bien que tu passes en premier pour l'épreuve pratique du Patronus, suggéra Remus._

_-Ai-je le choix ? Implora théâtralement Sirius._

_-Non ! S'écrièrent en chœur les autres membres du groupe._

_-Du calme, les amis ! Je plaisantais, répliqua Sirius intimidé. J'y vais._

Il se racla la gorge et inspira. Il se concentra alors sur un souvenir heureux, tout en levant sa baguette.

_-Expecto Patronum ! Prononça Sirius tout en abaissant sa baguette._

Apparut alors un animal massif avec de larges pattes pleines de griffes. Sa petite queue et sa tête si adorable ne montraient aucunement qu'il pouvait se montrer agressif lorsqu'il était menacé. Sirius comprit alors quel était cet animal.

_-Un ours ! Déclara fièrement Sirius. A toi vieux !_

James se concentra à son tour : Il ferma les yeux et partit rechercher dans sa mémoire ce souvenir qu'il aimait tant. Il sourit alors en revoyant cette scène, ce jour où une Lily, foudroyée par la mort de sa mère, était blottie dans ses bras, ce jour où elle lui avait avoué tenir à lui. Il leva rapidement et gracieusement sa baguette avant de fendre les airs.

_-Expecto Patronum ! Lança James. _

Des filaments dorés fusèrent et une boule argentée se forma. Petit à petit, cette dernière se sculpta et laissa place à un chat de petite taille, ocellé, aux grandes oreilles et à la queue d'un lion. Le petit félin vint se frotter contre James et s'assit à ses côtés. Il était vraiment parfait, son patronus.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna James._

_-Un Kneazle, Mr Potter… un Kneazle! Indiqua le professeur Camthalion. Magnifique Patronus, Mr Potter, je vous félicite. Vous pensiez à… ?_

James rougit violemment. Devait-il dévoiler son souvenir?

_-Vous voulez savoir mon... Sou.. Mon souvenir ? Se plaignit James, embarrassé._

Les autres le regardèrent abasourdis : Son souvenir devait vraiment être personnel vu sa réaction, et Lily se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Tous trois le regardaient et se pinçaient les lèvres pour contenir leur fou rire.

_-Mais non, Mr Potter ! Je voulais savoir quel genre de patronus vous pensiez obtenir !_

_-Je pensais avoir un animal fidèle pour Patronus…_

_-Je peux vous assurer que vous avez vu juste, Mr Potter._

James lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme qui développa alors sa réponse.

_-Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas : Vous ne pouvez pas trouver un animal qui soit plus fiable et plus fidèle qu'un kneazle, Mr Potter. Quant à vous Mr Black, votre ours n'était pas mal je dois l'avouer. Et vous pensiez obtenir quoi ?_

_-Je pensais avoir un animal terrestre, doux mais pouvant se montrer agressif s'il se sentait en danger._

_-Bon travail alors, vous deux. Maintenant il ne me reste plus que vous deux, Miss Evans et Mr Lupin. Qui veut commencer ? _

_-Je me lance ! Annonça Remus._

Il s'éclaircit la voix et repensa non pas à un souvenir, mais à ses amis… Oui ses amis, seules personnes qui le soutenaient quotidiennement sans le juger, et qui étaient toujours présentes dans ses instants sombres : Sirius, James, Lily et Peter. Il lança alors le sort et un oiseau s'échappa de sa baguette et s'envola dans la salle de classe avant de venir se poser sur le bras de son protégé

_- Je pensais avoir un oiseau en patronus, et c'est le cas…Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas à quelle race d'oiseau appartient mon Patronus._

_-Un Augurey, autrement appelé Phénix irlandais. C'est un oiseau annonciateur de pluie, pouvant provoquer la folie chez les personnes ayant écouté son chant, très longtemps. Il symbolise la mélancolie et annonce des changements. Bon diagnostic, Mr Lupin, mais je ne voie pas pourquoi vous avez obtenu un Augurey …_

_-Moi je crois savoir pourquoi … bougonna sombrement Remus._

_- Je crois que c'est à moi cette fois-ci ! Annonça Lily._

_-Je te conseille de changer de souvenir alors… Celui auquel tu penses n'est pas assez fort ! Suggéra James._

_-Tu lis dans les esprits maintenant ou alors tu m'espionnes? Car je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir mes souvenirs. _

Tous se tournèrent vers James en lui lançant des regards d'incompréhension et d'interrogation. Celui resta de glace face à leur regard et reprit tranquillement.

_-Je le sais c'est tout, ne te pose pas de questions ! Insista James. Je te donne simplement un conseil : à toi de voir si tu l'acceptes ou non._

Lily ne savait vraiment pas comment James s'était débrouillé pour savoir tout ça sur elle. Mais malgré cela, elle avait confiance en lui, et savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui mentait pas : Pour cette raison, elle prit en compte le conseil de James. Elle chercha un souvenir plus heureux que le jour où, accablé par le pseudo-décès de sa mère, elle avait passé la fin de sa soirée dans les bras si réconfortants et protecteurs de James. Mais elle n'en trouva pas … Elle s'imagina alors un moment qui pourrait la rendre heureuse, et au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion elle en trouva un, qui la satisfaisait.

_-Expecto Patronum ! S'exclama Lily_

Des jets lumineux argentés jaillirent du bout de sa baguette et s'entrelacèrent. Il formèrent une sphère qui se mit à rapetisser lentement, tout en sculptant le patronus de la belle rousse. Elle constata à ce moment précis que James avait bel et bien raison : son patronus représentait effectivement un écureuil.

_-Splendide, Miss Evans ! S'émerveilla le professeur Camthalion, impressionnée. Je mets 20 points à Gryffondor ! Et 10 points à Poufsouffle, pour le magnifique Kelpy de Mr Habbot._

Le cours n'était pas encore terminé, c'est pour cela qu'ils commencèrent à parler de leur patronus et qu'ils continuèrent à s'entraîner. Lily se posait un tas de question à propos de James : elle était de plus en plus intriguée par le fait que James sache quasiment tout d'elle, de ses secrets. Elle ne prit guère part à leur conversation et fixa longuement le brun, qui prenait grand soin d'éviter de croiser le regard émeraude de la belle gryffondor.  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, James s'empressa de sortir, quand il s'aperçut que Lily s'approchait de lui. Mais elle fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'eut pensé. Elle l'attrapa par le bras : ce contact le paralysa; il perdait toutes pensées lorsqu'elle le touchait, il ne pouvait plus décider de rien. Elle le tira vers elle, mais il évitait toujours de planter son regard dans le sien.

_-James, s'il te plaît… implora Lily._

_-Va-t'en ! Siffla James._

_-Non ! Supplia-t-elle._

_-Je t'en prie ! Nous avions convenu quelque chose, toi et moi, et nous nous devons de respecter cet accord._

_-Nous avions décidé de ne plus nous côtoyer souvent, et non de nous ignorer, James !_

_-Pour moi c'est la même chose, Evans !_

L'entendre l'appeler ainsi lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à elle de la sorte ! Elle se reprit et l'obligea à la regarder.

_-James Potter ! Je t'ai demandé d'oublier l'amour que tu me portais et non de m'oublier entièrement avec notre amitié ! Et le principal problème n'est pas ici, très cher ! Gronda-t-elle._

Il la regarda stupéfié. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait sa fierté tout de même. Mais il se sentait stupide d'avoir parler ainsi à son amie. Il baissa la tête, impassible.

_-Je voudrais savoir comment tu as appris toutes ces choses sur moi, que si peu de gens connaissent?_

_-Tu veux que je t'oublie, alors ne me force pas à te regarder, je ne pourrais pas tenir autrement… _

_-James, tu ne réponds pas à ma question…_

_-Je le sais… c'est tout…murmura James_

_-Qui t'a parlé de mon animal préféré? _

_-Personne…_

_-Alors comment l'as-tu appris? _

_-Je…Je ne peux pas te le dire, soupira James_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Non, s'il te plaît, arrête Lily ! Ceci n'a aucune importance !_

_-Mais je veux savoir ! Rétorqua-t-elle._

_-Ceci te servira à quoi ? Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. _

_-Non je dois te demander autre chose._

_-Fais vite s'il te plaît ! S'impatienta le brun._

_-A propos de notre pacte…_

_-Oui ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux en dire ! Tu as été assez clair au début de notre conversation, je pense… railla-t-il, la colère montant en lui._

_-Non justement, je dois t'en parler ! ordonna Lily_

_-Je ne crois pas, nous n'avons plus à nous parler pour le moment. _

_-Je ne veux pas ! Riposta Lily_

_-On se l'est promis !_

_-C'est de cela que je veux parler ! Se plaignit-elle._

_-Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile ! S'emporta-t-il._

_-Si juste.._

_-Non ! La coupa-t-il. C'est mieux ainsi…_

Il daigna alors plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient humides et aucune lumière ne brillaient : il était triste. Cela fit souffrir Lily : Son état était la conséquence du souhait de Lily. Elle allait prendre la parole quand il posa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Puis il se pencha pour lui déposer un bisou sur le front avant de partir. Elle ne savait pas, à ce moment précis, si elle devait lui courir après pour le rattraper ou le laisser. Mais le temps de réfléchir, James, avait déjà disparu… Elle remonta dans son dortoir, désespérée, l'image d'un James abattu par la tristesse, en mémoire. Les regrets commençaient à la tracasser, et elle se demandait si James n'aurait pas été plus heureux sans ce fichu pacte… Tout comme elle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James arriva enfin dans la salle sur demande où il avait rendez-vous avec les trois autres maraudeurs.

_-Eh Cornedrue ! T'en as mis du temps ! Tu faisais quoi ? Questionna Sirius._

_-Rien._

_-Ne nous ment pas, sinon tu ne serais pas arrivé une heure après l'heure que nous avions fixée, précisa Peter._

_-Laissez-le, il a pas envie d'en parler, ça se voit, protesta Remus._

_-Mouai… bougonna Sirius, déçu._

James partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Il regarda les flocons tomber, cela le reposait et l'aidait à ne plus penser à Lily. Rien que son nom lui faisait mal. Sirius et Peter s'était relancé dans une partie d'échec version sorcier, mais Peter ne comprenait toujours rien au jeu, ce qui permettait à Sirius de gagner toutes les parties. Quant à Remus, il avait fermé son livre de métamorphose et rangé ses affaires, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de James. Il le regarda quelques instants, sans que le brun ne le remarque, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener sur terre. Jammes tourna doucement la tête vers son ami, le regard vide. Remus sentait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien, et avait remarqué les distances qu'il avait prises avec Lily, ces derniers temps.

_-James, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je pense que tu serais libéré d'un poids si tu pouvais nous dire ce que tu as… Au moins à moi… Je ne leur dirai pas si tu veux._

_-Remus… C'est compliqué, gémit-il._

_-C'est avec Lily, je ne me trompe pas ? Demanda Remus_

James se retourna, regarda si Sirius et Patmol les observaient, mais ils étaient trop absorbés par leur parti d'échecs pour être apte à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Puis il hocha la tête afin de donner sa réponse à Remus.

_-James… Que vous arrive-t-il à toi et Lily ?_

_-Je…Elle…_

Il se mit à pleurer en silence, des larmes de douleurs. Remus lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter, puis James se calma. Il releva sa tête et se remit à regarder les flocons, avant de parler.

_-Elle a souhaité que je l'oublie et pour cela je lui ai dit qu'il me fallait du temps, sans qu'on se voit. Nous avons également décidé de ne plus aller au bal ensemble. Elle ne veut pas que je souffre à l'avenir. J'étais avec elle tout à l'heure. On a reparlé de ça et elle voulait absolument me parler mais je suis parti car je ne pouvais supporter sa présence plus longtemps… annonça amèrement James._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ? S'inquiéta Remus_

_-Au contraire, je ne l'ai jamais tant aimée._

_-D'accord je commence à comprendre… Tu aimerais être avec elle sans ce fichu pacte…Je peux essayer d'en parler discrètement avec elle si tu veux. _

_-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose… Mais j'aurais un autre service à te demander, Lunard._

_-Oui ce que tu veux._

_-J'ai entièrement confiance en toi… Et j'ai pas envie que Lily aille au bal avec un type que je ne connais pas…_

_-Je te sens venir là ! Tu voudrais que j'y aille avec elle ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Mais je voulais inviter Fionna !_

_-Je peux l'inviter si tu veux ?_

_-Mouai… Si je le fais, tu me le revaudras ! Parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'inviter Fionna, même si j'aime bien Lily._

_-Dis donc, tu craquerais pas un peu pour l'amie de ma Lily ?_

_-Euh…Non, murmura Remus, mal à l'aise et rougissant._

_-C'est bon ! On peut peut-être rien te cacher, mais toi, dès qu'il s'agit d'amour tu as du mal aussi, mon pauvre Lunard… railla gentiment James_

_-S'il te plaît dit rien aux autres… Peter risquerait de gaffer involontairement et Sirius tu le connais, il va vouloir « m'arranger le coup », comme il le dit si bien…_

_-Oui je comprends, mais sache que tu peux me faire confiance. Merci d'avoir accepter, maintenant je suis un peu rassuré de savoir qu'elle va avec un type bien au bal… dit gentiment James._

_-Je pourrais en dire autant. Mais je ne le fais pas exclusivement pour toi, Cornedrue, je le fais également pour Lily qui est mon amie._

_-Merci pour tout, lui dit-il dans un sourire triste._

Puis Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_-Ben tu vas où Lunard ? S'étonna Sirius._

_-Oh, moi… Parler à quelqu'un je reviens après._

Puis il sortit, sans un mot de plus, pour éviter que Sirius ne le retienne trop longtemps. Il s'empressa de monter les escaliers pour essayer de regagner la tour des Gryffondors au plus vite. Il lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui ne voulait pas lui ouvrir avant qu'il l'ait écouté chanter. Cet interlude terminé, Il passa le tableau et franchit l'entrée de la salle commune. Par chance peu de personnes se trouvaient présentes à ce moment là et il trouva Alice enlacée dans les bras de Frank dans un fauteuil, ainsi que Lily et Fionna debout devant une fenêtre en train de se parler. Remus s'approcha doucement des deux filles et les salua

_-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles !_

_-Bonsoir Remus ! S'exclama Lily, en lui adressant un sourire triste_

_-Bonsoir ! Dit doucement Fionna, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer._

_-Désolé de vous déranger les filles, mais ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte Lily deux secondes, si elle-même est d'accord bien sûr._

_-Bien sûr Remus ! Je suis d'accord ! Je reviens Fionna… dit précipitamment Lily, sans laisser le temps à Fionna de s'exprimer._

Ils s'installèrent près du feu. Un silence s'installa avant que Lily n'interroge Remus.

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_-Oh, oui désolé, euh ben.. Je voulais te demander un service… Enfin je te demande de me rendre service…_

_-Oui bien sûr demande moi ce que tu veux Remus ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux compter sur moi en cas de besoin, lui murmura-t-elle en déposant une petit baiser sur sa joue._

_-Oui… Eh bien je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi…_

_-Oh ! S'écria Lily, surprise par la demande._

_-Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ? Mais par pitié accepte ! Sache que je ne suis pas non plus désespéré mais je dois te demander de venir avec moi…_

_-c'est James qui t'as demandé de m'inviter ?_

_-Euh, non, bien sûr que non.._

_-Remus, je suis loin d'être idiote ! Dit elle en rigolant. C'est James qui t'a demandé de faire, pour éviter que j'aille avec un gars que je ne connais pas._

_-Euh oui… Mais ne lui dit pas que tu es au courrant. Ca ne me dérange pas de t'inviter, au contraire, mais tu n'étais pas celle que je voulais inviter… maugréa-t-il tristement._

_-Ah oui et puis-je savoir quelle était cette jeune femme ?_

_-Celle à qui tu parlais et auprès de qui tu vas retourner maintenant puisque je m'en vais._

_-Fionna ! C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle un peu fort._

_-Lily ! De la discrétion s'il te plaît ! La réprimanda-t-il._

_-Oh désolé… Mais invite la si tu veux ! Moi je m'en fiche, je trouverai bien quelqu'un, mais, elle, je ne sais pas qui l'invitera… Si seulement James voulait m'écouter…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Oh je t'expliquerai ça dès que possible mais là je ne vais pas faire attendre Fionna…_

_-James va lui demander de l'accompagner, pour que je sois rassuré… On s'échange les rôles._

_-Comment ? _

_-C'est James, qui va lui demander d'aller au bal … Il fait ça pour moi, parce que j'ai accepté de me sacrifié pour lui._

_-Tu es un type bien, Remus !_

_-Arrêtez de me le dire, ou je finirai par le croire, plaisanta-t-il._

Elle l'étreignit rapidement et le remercia de lui avoir parler et de l'avoir invitée. Puis il s'en alla après avoir salué tout les gryffondors présents.

Lily retourna vers son amie, qui s'était désormais assise, fatiguée d'attendre debout. La rousse attrapa une chaise en passant et la déposa à côté de Fionna, avant de s'asseoir.

_-Alors que te voulait-il ? Questionna Fionna._

_-Oh pas grand chose, tu sais… mentit la préfète._

_-C'est à dire ? S'inquiéta-elle._

_-En fait, il m'a invité au bal, annonça alors la rouquine._

_-Que.. Que.. Quoi ? Bafouilla la brune aux yeux dorés._

_-C'est uniquement pour lui rendre service ! Se défendit Lily_

_-Parce que tu as accepté ! Vive l'amitié ! S'emporta Fionna_

_-Il ne voulait pas y aller avec moi ! Avoua alors la préfète gryffondor_

_-Alors pourquoi t'avoir invitée ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit c'était pour lui rendre un service ! Il voulait y aller avec une autre fille !_

_-En gros je n'avais aucune chance…Interpréta-elle._

_-L'autre c'était toi, Fionna._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Oui ! Comme je n'y allais plus avec James, pour les raisons que tu connais, il a demandé à Remus de m'inviter… Et Remus à accepter pour l'aider, et James a promis de t'inviter pour que Remus soit rassuré._

_-Rassuré ?_

_-Oui, il ne voulait pas non plus que tu ailles au bal avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Tu comprends, il aurait pu t'inviter et pour aider James, il était obligé de renoncer à toi. Il tient beaucoup à toi C'est sûr._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter petit papillon ! _

_- James devrait m'inviter alors ? _

_-Oui, rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seule, plaisanta Lily. On échangera nos partenaires pendant la soirée._

_-J'y compte bien !_

Et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et repartirent dans leur conversation initiale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'après-midi passa relativement vite. Remus n'avait pas encore reparlé à James. Il ne savait donc pas que Lily allait au bal avec lui.

Le soir, dans la grande salle, ils étaient tous assis à la table des gryffondors. Alice était face à Frank Londubat, Sirius à côté de Frank et de James, et face à Remus. Lily se trouvait à côté de Fionna, située à la gauche de Remus et face à James, et faisait face à Peter. Le repas se passa calmement. Dumbledore se leva à la fin du repas et imposa le silence.

_-Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger ainsi en fin de repas. Je tenais simplement à vous rappeler que le bal de Noël approche à grands pas, puisqu'il se déroulera ici même, dans deux semaines, jour pour jour. Pour l'occasion, nous avons organisé une sortie supplémentaire à Pré-au-Lard pour les achats de dernières minutes ! Déclara-t-il les yeux pleins de malice. Par contre, nous vous demanderons d'être très vigilent et surtout de prévenir un des aurores qui se trouvera à Pré-au-Lard en cas de soucis. Merci de m'avoir écouter ! Sur ce, bonne fin de repas et bonne soirée à toutes et à tous. _

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Puis les discutions semblèrent reprendre leur cours normal. Fionna venait d'entamer un débat sur les horaires des cours avec Sirius et Alice, tandis que Frank et Peter parlaient Quidditch. Soudain Remus se leva, prétextant d'avoir oublié quelque chose. James le suivit, et Lily les observa. Une fois sortis de la grande salle, Lily en profita pour se défiler et les suivre. Mais elle fut surprise par les deux maraudeurs qui avaient choisi le hall comme parloir. Lily s'éclipsa et fit un signe discret à Remus, signifiant qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Puis James commença à interroger Remus.

_-Alors?_

_-Alors quoi ? Demanda bêtement Remus, qui avait l'intention de faire languir James._

_-Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ?_

_-A qui ?_

_-A ma fleur de Lys !_

_-Ah ! Oui ! S'exclama Remus_

_-Alors ? S'impatienta le jeune homme aux lunettes._

_-De quoi !_

_-Elle a dit quoi ?_

_-Rien je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Tout à l'heure je suis parti à la bibliothèque, mentit le lycanthrope._

_-Oh… s'exclama James, déçu._

_-Mais non ! Je plaisante. Elle a accepté. Mais toi je te conseillerais d'inviter au plus vite Fionna, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse._

_-Je t'adore, Remus ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir._

_-Tu as intérêt, oui ! Menaça Remus. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre l'air cinq minutes et je remonte immédiatement._

_-Ok ! Moi je monte et je vais aller attendre Fionna devant l'entrée de la salle commune._

James partit en courrant, montant les marches deux par deux, le sourire aux lèvres. Remus était heureux d'avoir pu procurer un peu de joie à son ami. Il se dépêcha de sortir dehors, pour ne pas faire trop attendre Lily. Il l'aperçut alors assise sur un banc de pierre près de l'entrée, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

_-Miss Evans, il est formellement interdit de sortir dehors la nuit ! S'écria le jeune homme châtains._

_-Remus ! Tu m'as flanquée la frousse ! Se plaignit-elle._

_-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but premier, Lily._

_-Il n'y a pas de problème…_

_-Tu voulais me parler si je ne m'abuse ?_

_-Oui, C'est exact._

_-Je t'écoute, alors._

_-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courrant pour James et moi e ce moment…_

_-Si il m'a raconté l'histoire de votre pacte, et il m'a également dit que tu avais essayé de lui parler ce matin après le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal._

_-Ah, d'accord, tu es au courrant de tout quasiment… _

_-Oui il m'a dit que tu voulais lui parler mais qu'il était partit, ne pouvant plus supporter ta présence._

_-Ma présence ? Répéta Lily en pâlissant._

_-Oh ! Non ! Je me suis mal exprimé désolé, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas pu respecter le pacte s'il était rester un peu plus longtemps : il t'aurait demandé de l'annuler._

_-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Lily._

_-Oui !_

_-Il aurait du ! C'est de ça que je voulais lui parler… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais pour l'instant il a plus souffert lorsque nous ne nous nous somme plus vu, contrairement à avant. Et j'avoue que je me sens responsable de son état. Je ne souhaite aucunement lui faire du mal… et à vrai dire, il me manque, avoua la rousse._

_-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, gémit-elle, affichant un visage triste_

_-Je vais essayer de sous-entendre que tu ne veux plus de ce pacte, pour qu'il aille te parler, mais je ne te promets rien._

_-Merci pour tout Remus._

Remus lui adressa un sourire et constata qu'elle tremblait de froid. Il ôta sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de lui frotter les bras pour la réchauffer.

_-Ne t'occupes pas tant de moi, je ne le mérite pas !_

_-Je ne souhaite pas laisser une amie mourir de froid, enfin ! Railla-t-il._

_-Alors, comme ça, elle te plaît Fionna ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui, même beaucoup. Elle est drôle, sympa, intelligente, et elle a du caractère. J'adore ses yeux : ils sont magnifiques._

_-Tu la trouve comment ? _

_-Belle, mais ce n'est pas son apparence extérieure que je regarde, c'est ce qu'elle est qui m'intéresse pas la coquille._

_-Oui, je te comprends, c'est ce que je dis tout le temps. Tu l'aimes ?_

_-Je ne dois pas._

_-Pardon ? Tu n'as pas répondu Remus !_

_-Mais je me dois de ne pas l'aimer, pour ne pas trop m'y attacher… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'attache à moi._

_-Tu l'aimes._

_-Non !_

_-Remus Lupin, tu ne sais pas mentir quand il s'agit de sentiment._

Le loup-garou rougit et sembla soudainement s'intéresser à une chauve-souris qui était en train de voltiger au dessus d'eux.

_-Oui je l'aime, mais j'ai peur …_

_-Qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?_

_-Entre autre… Mais surtout peur qu'elle me rejette si elle venait à apprendre ce que je suis._

_-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme ça. Elle tient à toi, c'est sûr, et tu lui plais._

_-Ne lui dit pas s'il te plaît._

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire. Mais je te conseille d'essayer de sortir avec elle : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Ne pense pas pour une fois, agis ! Ou il risque d'être trop tard._

_-Tu as peut-être raison…_

_-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, tu douterais des conseils d'une préfète en chef ?_

_-Non, je n'oserais jamais !_

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Cela leur libéra un pue l'esprit, leur faisant oublier leurs problèmes, pendant un court laps de temps. Puis Remus se leva.

_-Allez, on rentre ou alors on va se faire tuer par Rusard._

_-Oui tu as raison._

Il lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever. Elle le prit alors par le bras pour remonter les escaliers, tranquillement.

La journée avait été longues pour chacun d'eux, entre leurs différentes discutions et leurs diverses invitations pour le bal qui se rapprochait au galop.

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui :) Laissez moi vos reviews ;)**


	6. Dernières acquisitions

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et oui ! J'ai réussi à l'écrire rapidement ! Mon bac blanc ayant été repoussé à la semiane prochaine, cela m'a laissé un peu plus de temps pour vous faire plaisir (enfin j'espère) .  
Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont posté une review à mon dernier chapitre, ce qui représente trois personnes si je ne me trompe pas... Elles m'ont fait super plaisir et c'est grâce à elle que je me suis motivé pour accélérer l'écriture de ce chapitre...  
Après les bonnes nouvelles, les mauvaises... Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant le 18 mars : bac blanc, correspondant allemand, etc...  
Enfin voila... D'ailleurs petite précision : ce chapitre ne comporte pas encore le bal de Noël, je l'ai ajouté au plan initial de ma ficiton, ce qui ne fait que la rallonger... Imaginez, 30 chapitres étaient prévus... 7 chapitres pour la dernière année scolaire des maraudeurs : mais j'ai à peine fait la moitié de l'année scolaire de james et lily que j'arrive déjà à 7 chapitres ! A ce rythme là je suis parti pour plus de 40 chapitres .

On verra bien.

Je tiens à préciser que les noms et les lieux, ainsi que certains éléments de l'histoire appartienent à JK Rowling et le nom d'un personnage appartient à JRR Tolkien. Sinon Fionna Papillionis est une pure invention venant tout droit de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi vos reviews, please ;)

PS : le prochain chapitre c'est LE chapitre, héhé... Avec le bal de Noël

Ah! oui j'oubliais ! Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, qui sont plus des fautes de frappes... Mais j'ai beau relire j'en trouve toujours une ou deux, mais il ne me semble pas qu'il en reste (beaucoup) cette fois-ci.

**

* * *

**

**VI. Dernières acquisitions**

Lorsque Remus était entré avec Lily, au bras, James n'avait rien dit, mais il avait sentit la colère monter en lui. Remus avait alors déposé un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn. Puis elle était partie dans son dortoir en souriant à Remus.  
Après cela, il avait annoncé à Remus, qu'il avait demandé à Fionna de l'accompagner au bal et que celle-ci avait accepté directement l'invitation, ce qui enchanta grandement le lycanthrope.

_-Bon c'est super tout ça annonça, gaiement Remus._

_-Oui, super…railla James._

_-Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Oh, rien …_

_-Tu peux tout me dire, je t'écoute, l'incita le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambres._

_-Encore faudrait-il que tu me dises tout._

_-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il_

_-Oui, tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit Lunard ! Tu te fous de moi ! J'ai plus l'impression que tu es fleur de Lys plutôt que Papillon !_

_-Mais t'es frappé mon pauvre !_

_-Dis-moi qu'il y a rien entre toi et ma Lily ou qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Réponds !_

_-…_

_-J'en étais sûr… Vous êtes ensemble ! S'emporta James, qui se leva de son siège._

Mais Remus fut plus rapide il se leva également et poussa James dans le fauteuil où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, et le maintint fermement.

_-James il n'y a rien entre moi et Lily et si tu veux tout savoir sur notre relation je te le dirai !_

_-Je pense pas vouloir savoir…_

_-Le soir où j'ai parlé à Lily de ma Lycanthropie, elle m'a embrassé mais ce n'était même pas un baiser au sens profond du terme, c'était un bisou, s'empressa de dire Remus, qui fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu ce qu'avait James juste avant._

_-Un smack ?_

_-Oui. Mais il n'y a rien : elle a dit qu'elle tenait à moi et en me voyant en pleur elle m'a trouvé craquant… Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle tient tant, James ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Je ne veux pas Lily tu le sais, c'est une amie, et tu es mon ami : je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec elle. Et puis, je préférais que tu saches tout, on ne doit rien se cacher._

James le regarda de ses yeux chocolat, pendant un long moment, durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa bouger.

_-Je suis désolé, Remus d'avoir douté de toi… Mais c'est.._

_-La jalousie, le coupa Remus. Je comprends ta réaction, et elle est légitime. _

_-Au fait Lunard, tu as dit qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi : je me trompe ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas dit, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, mais tu devrais l'écouter quand elle veut te parler. Ce pacte stupide t'a aveuglé à un point que tu n'imagines même pas._

_-Comment ça ?_

Remus se contenta de sourire et s'en alla dans son dortoir. James savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'en savoir plus avec son ami, car il ne dirait plus rien : c'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva juste pour s'approcher un peu plus du brasier qui commençait déjà à mourir, afin de se réchauffer un peu. Il pensa au bal et au costume qu'il devrait acheter ce samedi, à Pré-au-Lard. Abattue par la fatigue, il monta se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

**Samedi 17 décembre 1977**

Lily se leva en même temps qu'Alice. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, au bout duquel elles ne réussirent pas à lever Fionna, elle utilisèrent le sort « aguamenti » pour la réveiller : Fionna se leva d'un bond en hurlant. La blonde et la superbe femme aux cheveux auburns éclatèrent de rire, malgré les regards courroucés, que leur lançait la gryffondor aux cheveux châtains mouillés. Elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné et constatèrent que Sirius était également de mauvaise humeur.

_-Mal dormi Sirius ? Demanda gentiment Alice_

_-Non, mal réveillé, répondit-il en lançant des regards assassins aux trois autres maraudeurs._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Lily._

_-Aguamenti au réveil, c'est désagréable au possible !_

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, suivis de près par Alice et Lily.

_-Je te comprends Sirius, elles m'ont réveillée exactement de la même manière._

_-Tu ne voulais pas te lever ! Répliquèrent d'une même voix Lily et James._

Ce qui valut un nouvel éclat de rire de toute la tablée de Gryffondor, cette fois-ci. Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien, et Franck les rejoignit dans la grande salle, en retard, comme toujours.

Mais après une demi-heure de discutions intensives, Dumbledore se leva et quémanda le silence.

_-Merci à tous de bien vouloir m'écouter. Je pense que tout le monde n'est pas présent, mais ayant été moi-même élève,..._

_-On dirait pas comme ça ! Lança Sirius dans un souffle imperceptible, qui provoqua quelques ricanements légers et passagers à leur table_

_-… je sais que vous vous chargerez de passer mon message à vos camarades. Je demanderais aux élèves, en âge et ayant une autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, de bien vouloir se rendre à l'entrée pour 10 heures : Mr Rusard et le professeur MacGonagall se chargeront de la vérification des élèves, pour éviter les petits fraudeurs de s'échapper avec les autres. Je tiens également à préciser qu'il est interdit de sortir de Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation, vous devez impérativement rester dans le village. Des aurors patrouillent pour éviter toute attaque des Mangemorts. Il sera également obligatoire pour chacun de rejoindre le château avant la nuit, obligation du ministère. Merci de votre compréhension. J'en viens aux premières et aux deuxièmes années, ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'ont pas le droit de sortir : je n'ai pas de directives nouvelles, le règlement reste le même ! Finit-il en rigolant. Bonne journée à toutes et à tous !_

De nombreuses personnes applaudirent. Peter leva la tête vers le plafond magique qui recouvrait la grande salle et soupira.

_- Il neige… J'aimais bien Pré-au-Lard sous la neige, c'était beau, lança-t-il, mélancolique._

_-C'était ? Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda James intrigué_

_-Ma mère me l'a interdit, avoua Peter. Elle a peur._

_-Attends c'est pas possible ! Tu vas venir ! Lança Remus._

_-Mais que va dire ma mère !_

_-Elle a signé un papier sur lequel elle a écrit qu'elle t'interdisait les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ? Fit remarquer Sirius._

_-Euh… Non … couina Peter._

_-Alors tu t'en moques de ta mère Queuedver !_

_-Ben non, si je lui désobéis ?_

_-Elle n'en saura rien ! Et puis grandis un peu ! Elle ne sera pas toujours là ta mère ! Railla gentiment Sirius._

_-Ok._

_-On est parti alors…_

Les maraudeurs se levèrent suivis d'Alice et de Franck Londubat. Lily les regarda partir, tout en se coiffant d'un chignon. Fionna aussi guettait les maraudeurs s'éloigner.. Ou plutôt son maraudeur préféré…

_-Ils sont mimi, ces deux là, notifia Fionna en regardant Alice et Franck s'embrasser tendrement._

_-Oui, vraiment ! Dit tendrement Lily, en souriant. Ils se sont bien trouvés, c'est vraiment cool._

_-Connaîtrons-nous aussi un jour cette chance ?_

_-Oui je pense, certifia la rousse. Allez viens ou on sera en retard !_

Elles se dépêchèrent de retrouver le groupe, qui attendait déjà devant les portes du château.

_-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Fit remarquer Sirius_

_-N'exagère pas, Sirius ! Ca fait que 5 minutes !_

_-Je plaisantais, Miss Paddington !_

_-J'espère bien ! Menaça Lily._

_-Bon, comment on fait pour la sortie ?_

_-On reste ensemble les filles ? Demanda Fionna._

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Bon ben je viens avec vous, mais il me semble que ça fera beaucoup un groupe de cinq personnes…_

_-Oui je pense aussi ! S'exclama Sirius. Vous n'avez qu'à rester ensemble, toi et Peter ! Proposa Remus._

_-Oui pourquoi pas ! Conclut Pettigrew._

_-Bon les groupes sont faits ? C'est impeccable alors ! Nous sommes partis ! Lança joyeusement Alice._

Après avoir subit le pseudo-interrogatoire de Rusard qui portait sur le motif de leur sortie, chose tout à fait inutile, ils se séparèrent. Alice raconta sa relation avec Franck, leur expliquant comme il était doux, attentionné, drôle.. Parfait quoi ! Puis elle s'intéressa à leurs amours, qui lui parurent apparemment très compliquées. Elle passait presque tout son temps libre avec Londubat, la privant de ce fait de la présence de ses amies, chose qui lui manquait. Elles arrivèrent enfin au petit village de Pré-au-Lard, et décidèrent après quelques minutes de réflexion d'aller s'asseoir au « Trois Balais », pour prendre une Bièraubeurre.

_-Je croyais qu'on arriverait jamais, avec cette neige ! C'est incroyable ! Il y a au moins quarante centimètres ! S'écria Fionna, après qu'on leur ait servi leur boisson._

_-Oui moi aussi ! Ajouta la blonde au visage lunaire._

_-Bon les filles, venons en aux choses sérieuses, annonça Lily, les yeux pétillants de malice. En quoi pensez vous vous déguiser ?_

_-Sorcière ! S'exclama Alice._

_-Moldue, même si je n'en connais pas, c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous les amies! Annonça-t-elle, en leur adressant un clin d'œil. Et toi ?_

_-Sorcière ! Mais vous avez déjà des idées ? Moi oui, une sorcière du moyen âge…_

_-Pareil ! Ajouta Alice_

_-Moi je sais pas.. Une belle moldue plutôt sexy… J'aimerais beaucoup.._

_-Marilyne Monroe ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux autres sorcières._

_-Comment est-elle ?_

_-Était-elle… Elle est morte.. Elle était blonde, sexy, grande avec beaucoup d'allure, et plutôt glamour ! Gloussa Alice._

_-Alors je vous demanderais de me montrer ce que je devrais acheter ! Déclara Fionna, paniquée._

_-Sans problème, on est là pour ça ! _

_-Merci les filles !_

_-Alors Alice, qui est la sorcière que tu as choisie ?_

_-Vous allez rire si je vous le dis …_

_-Non, dit !_

_-Ok … Helga Poufsouffle…_

_-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Lily._

_-Ben oui.._

_-Mais c'est original, j'y aurais même pas pensé ! Mais c'est un petit peu bizarre une gryffondor qui se déguise en fondatrice d'une autre maison … _

_-Ben notre fondateur était un homme je te rappelle ! Et le bleu ne me va pas ! Il me restait que Poufsouffle !_

_-Il te restait, ou tu voulais ? Lança malicieusement Fionna._

_-Euh …_

_-Tu voulais ! S'exclama Lily. Y'a pas de honte on respecte tes choix, et moi je pense que ce choix est très bien._

_-Merci Lily… Mais toi en qui vas-tu te déguiser ?_

_-Ah oui ! J'oubliais…_

_-Alors ? _

_-En reine Morgane !_

_-Je pense que ce personnage t'ira à la perfection ma belle ! Affirma Fionna_

_-Oui, autant qu'Helga Poufsouffle me collera à la peau ! Ajouta Alice._

_-C'est ironique ? Demanda Lily, sur un ton de défi_

_-Non, non je suis sérieuse !_

_-Tu as intérêt ! Lança Lily, en souriant._

Et toutes trois repartirent dans leur conversation du début de matinée… Mais Lily coupa court à la discussion et leur proposa d'aller chercher un magasin où elle trouverait ce qu'il leur conviendrait. Mais apparemment les filles avaient du mal à se décider, c'est pourquoi il ne leur resta rapidement plus qu'un seul choix.

_-Je vous propose la boutique « Au tissu de Mage », c'est la seule que vous n'avez pas proposée ! Et il n'y en a plus d'autres !_

_-Ok, va pour celui-là !_

Les filles marchèrent pendant un petit moment avant d'arriver enfin à la boutique d'habits. Lorsqu'elles y pénétrèrent, elles constatèrent que la boutique était vieille et très petite, pourtant les habits semblaient neufs. Soudain, une vieille femme, portant une robe violette foncée, sortit d'une rangée d'habits. Elle avait les cheveux en tresse, des yeux d'un vert pâle, un visage fin et des rides profondes marquaient son visage. Elle était toute petite mais d'une élégance rare. Elle leur adressa un sourire avant de dire :

_-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. En quoi puis-je vous aider?_

_-Bonjour Madame, nous recherchons différents habits pour un bal déguisé._

_-Dites moi ce dont vous auriez besoin._

_-Pour nous deux, il nous faudrait des robes moyenâgeuses, Déclara Alice en montrant Lily._

_-En quoi allez-vous vous déguiser exactement ?_

_-Oh… Moi en Reine Morgane et mon ami qui se trouve ici souhaiterait prendre les traits d'Helga Poufsouffle._

_-Oh très bon choix… Pour Helga Poufsouffle je dois avoir une robe jaune. Je peux y rajouter un peu de noir sans problème. Pour vous par contre N'importe quel type couleur pourrait aller, mais vu vos yeux et vos cheveux j'opterais plus pour cette robe-ci…_

Elle leva sa baguette et aussitôt une robe sortit d'un rayon et vola vers elle. Elle s'arrêta devant Lily et un miroir apparu : Lily pu alors admirer la robe et elle en tomba directement amoureuse.

_-Combien coûte-t-elle ?_

_-15 gallions._

_-15 gallions ! S'exclama Lily. Certes elle ne manque pas de charme… Mais ma bourse, elle, manque d'argent… Je ne pourrais pas acheter cette robe, étant donné que je dois également m'acheter des chaussures._

_-Ah, mais Miss, les chaussures sont comprises dans le prix !_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Dans ce cas là, je la prends ! Où puis-je l'essayer ?_

_-Attendez, vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'essayer ! Je peux simplement prendre des mesures et la robe se modifiera en même temps._

_-Si vous voulez…_

La vieille femme prit la robe et la passa sur un mannequin présent dans la boutique. Elle sortit un mètre de sa poche et le posa par terre. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et dessina des cercles au-dessus du mètre, en marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles. Soudain le mètre s'éleva et vint prendre les mensurations de Lily. Puis la vieille couturière pointa sa baguette sur la robe de Lily et se concentra. Le mètre passa sur la robe et un jet de lumière bleu sortit de la baguette de la vendeuse avant de percuter la robe. Celle-ci était intacte, mais il sembla aux trois jeunes femmes, que la robe s'était resserrée, au niveau de la taille, et légèrement allongée. Puis la dame aux yeux vert pâle attrapa la robe et la plia soigneusement avant de la mettre dans un grand étui en carton qu'elle ficela. Le paquet semblait miteux, mais pourtant, il renfermait un objet magnifique.

_-Voilà Miss, votre robe est prête… Oh ! J'oubliais vos chaussures… vous faites du …_

_-36, madame. _

_-C'est entendu. _

La petite femme se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'arrière boutique. Elle revint après une minute d'attente de la part des filles. Elle portait une boîte et un rouleau de tissu de velours noir.

_-Passons à vous Miss, annonça-t-elle à Alice Paddington. _

Alice s'approcha et la vieille femme recommença ses mesures. Puis elle montra la robe jaune en mousseline à Alice, qui s'émerveilla devant ce vêtement Elle lui montra qu'elle devrait rajouter du velours noir du bas de la taille jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle agita sa baguette et le tissu noir se coupa magiquement et vint se fusionner à la robe. Puis la vieille femme partit reposer son rouleau de velours et revint avec une longue cape en soie noire dont l'intérieur était brodé de fleur de Lys jaune.

_-Si vous le souhaiter, prenez cette cape avec, elle ira parfaitement avec votre robe._

_-Oui volontiers ! Le tout me coûtera …_

_-12 gallions, cape, robe et chaussures comprises._

_-Marché conclu ! S'écria Alice, très enthousiaste._

_-Parfait ! S'exclama la marchande, avant d'emballer sa robe de la même manière que celle de Lily. Il ne nous reste plus que la demoiselle là-bas… Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?_

_-Euh, oui mais je ne sais pas quoi… Mes amies, elles, le savent…_

Alice expliqua en quoi Fionna voulait se déguiser… Ce qui rendit perplexe la vieille sorcière, mais un sourire apparut alors sur son visage ridé. Puis Lily expliqua tel type d'habits portait Marilyne.

_-J'ai une robe un peu démodée, mais d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, je vois comment me débrouiller._

Elle agita sa baguette en marmonnant quelque incantation inconnue des jeunes sorcières. Un hologramme apparut alors dans les airs. Une robe rouge, simple, longue, serré à la taille par un ruban qui ficelait la taille. Une robe magnifique. Mais trop vieille.

_-Alors ? Je peux la retoucher. Dites-moi comment ?_

_-En quelle matière est-elle faite ? _

_-Mousseline. Sauf les rubans qui sont en soie._

_-Laissez la mousseline un minimum de mousseline et ajoutez de la soie par-dessus, de la soie bordeaux. Pouvez-vous faire une paire de gants en soie également, de longs gants, ordonna Lily._

_-Oui je peux faire tout ça…_

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette à son hologramme et il changea d'apparence, devenant ce que Lily avait demandé.

_-C'est superbe. Pourriez-vous enlever les bretelles ? Demanda poliment Alice_

_-Oui, mais la taille devra serrer un peu plus._

_-Pas de problème ! Elle est magnifique ! S'émerveilla Fionna._

_-Sinon pouvez-vous mettre un peu plus de longueur sur cette robe ? Et aussi quelques strass si vous voyez ce que c'est ?_

_-Oui ! Je suis peut-être âgée, mais je suis un peu l'actualité ! Railla la vieille femme. C'est tout ce que vous désirez ? Les souliers … Des chaussures à talons fins, rouges et vernies, cela ira parfaitement avec votre robe. Une fourrure en renard blanc pour les épaules sera splendide… Si vous acceptez ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un les reprenne ! Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir les vendre…Bien sûr, je vous ferais un prix dessus, puisqu'elle n'est pas neuve…_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Oui ce fut ma première robe de bal, je l'ai portée une fois… Mais je n'ai trouvé personne à qui la revendre, je ne voulais pas mourir avant de l'avoir vendue…_

_-Oh, d'accord, je suis contente de vous rendre ce service alors ! Déclara Fionna, amusée._

La vieille femme pris les habituelles mesures et alla dans l'arrière boutique. Elle en revint, un paquet sous le bras.

_-Ca vous fera 10 gallions, miss : Soit 37 gallions à vous trois._

_-Voici votre argent. Merci pour tout !_

_-C'est moi qui vous remercie ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des clientes aussi agréables que vous. Bonne fin de journée à vous trois et bon bal ! S'exclama la vieille dame, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres_

_-Merci pour tout, Madame. Bonne fin de journée à vous aussi ! Dirent en chœur les trois gryffondors._

Elle sortirent avec leurs emplettes sous le bras, ravie, à l'étonnement des filles sur le chemin qui se demandaient si elles n'avaient pas trouvé leurs paquets dans des poubelles…

* * *

Les garçons, Remus, James et Sirius étaient directement allés au magasin « Le vers à soie ». 

Sirius voulait se déguiser en moldu, plus précisément en Napoléon Bonaparte, un Empereur français, qui, d'après ce qu'il savait, avait eu la folie des grandeurs… Le vendeur réussit à lui confectionner son costume, même s'il mit du temps à comprendre ce que souhaitait le jeune homme. Le vendeur avait d'ailleurs pesté contre les moldus, qu'il trouvait compliqué ! Remus lui acheta un habit simple, enfin façon de parler, puisqu'il s'agissait de la réplique exacte du costume de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
Arriva alors le tour de James… il avait lu un jour un livre qui parlait d'un anneau que devait détruire une petite créature accompagnée de ses congénères, d'un magicien, de deux hommes, d'un nain et d'un elfe. Il choisit de se déguiser en l'elfe de ce groupe, un certain Legolas. Il arrangea le costume à son goût. Il réclama un pantalon ample, en coton noir, qui puisse rentrer dans des bottes en cuir marron. Il demanda également une chemise ample en soie, écrue, et une veste couleur lie de vin, qui s'enfilait juste par les bras, mais qui se fermait grâce à un ruban noué autour de la taille. Il souhaita aussi une cape marron, en coton. Leurs achats terminés, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar « les Trois Balais », mais James s'arrêta net en apercevant les filles sortir du bar. Il expliqua à ses amis qu'il voulait voir où elles allaient pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient acheter. Sirius voulut l'accompagner mais James, le lui interdit. IL leur promit de revenir au plus et suivit discrètement les filles. Il se cacha dehors et observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Quand il vit la robe qu'allait porter Lil, il resta bouche bée d'admiration…

_« Wahou ! Elle est déjà tellement belle, cette robe lui ira parfaitement… Je trouve ce fichu pacte de plus en plus débile ! Je vais aller lui parler un peu je crois, mais en revenant ce soir… Ou dans la semaine.. On verra », se dit James._

Il observa toute la scène et s'empressa de se cacher, lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du magasin. Puis il entra rapidement dans le magasin.

_-Bonjour, jeune homme ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la sorcière aux yeux pâles._

_-Bonjour, Madame. Vous voyez la robe que vous venez de vendre à la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts ?_

_-Oui je visualise parfaitement cette robe…_

_-D'accord…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez….. Déclara James, d'un air déterminé._

* * *

James retrouva ses amis après avoir acheté une paire de bottes « Au Tissu de Mage ». Il lui demandèrent pourquoi il avait suivi les filles mais il ne leur répondit jamais et les ignora. Par contre, James leur raconta exactement la scène qu'il avait vue, les différents costumes que le groupe de Lily avait achetés. Après leur discutions, durant lesquelles ils burent du Whisky pur Feu et pur Malt, ils quittèrent le pub, et allèrent acheter des bonbons chez Zonko. En sortant, ils croisèrent l'un des aurors les plus connus de Grande-Bretagne, Alastor Maugrey, qui leur ordonna de retourner à Poudlard : en effet, il était déjà 16h00 et la nuit allait commencer à tomber. En arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard, James interpella ses amis. 

_-Sirius, Remus, m'attendez pas, je dois passer vite fait à la volière, pour envoyer quelque chose au plus vite._

_-Ok ! A tout à l'heure ! Lui répondit Remus, précipitamment avant que Sirius ne pose trop de question._

Remus entraîna Sirius de force et James courut jusqu'à la volière. Arrivés dans le grand hall du château, Remus s'arrêta et Sirius le regarda, énervé.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler tout à l'heure ?_

_-Parce que tu aurais encore demander à James pourquoi il allait à la volière !_

_-Et alors ? Pourquoi il ne nous le dit pas ? Il nous cache quelque chose ?_

_-Peut-être ! Mais s'il ne nous en a pas parlé c'est que cela ne nous concernait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ! Il faut réfléchir parfois, Patmol !_

_-Mouai… grogna Sirius, déçu de ne pas avoir pu en savoir plus…_

_-Allez, au lieu de faire la trogne, tu veux que je t'aide pour ton devoir de potion ?_

_-Volontiers, Lunard ! Accepta Sirius. _

Et ils montèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune où ils travaillèrent sur les antidotes, après avoir déposé leurs achats dans leur dortoir. James arriva une demi-heure plus tard, la mine réjouie, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un petit moment.

_-Ah te voilà enfin Cornedrue ! Alors tu faisa… Humph, s'étrangla Sirius, lorsque Remus lui envoya un coup de coude violent dans les côtes._

_-Tu veux travailler sur les différents types d'antidotes avec nous James ? On commence à peine !Proposa Remus, qui fit comme si de rien n'était._

_-Ouai, pourquoi pas ! J'arrive, je vais simplement poser mon costume dans ma malle._

Remus et Sirius se lancèrent des regards assassins, lorsque James eut tourné le dos. Le brun aux lunettes redescendit après 3 minutes, de l'encre, une plume, des parchemins et son « Manuel de Préparation Avancée de Potion » sous le bras. Il s'assit près de ses amis et commença à travailler, en cette fin de samedi d'après-midi.

* * *

Lily, Alice et Fionna étaient rentrées une heure avant les maraudeurs. Elle parlait de leurs acquisitions, qu'elles avaient, soit dit en passant, déjà déballés pour les admirer, et de la façon dont elles se coifferaient la semaine prochaine pour le bal. Alice demanda délicatement à Lily si elle avait des nouvelles de sa mère, mais elle lui répondit que non. Fionna passa vite à un autre sujet pour éviter de rappeler des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux à leur amie. Mais elles sursautèrent en même temps lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un frappé à une fenêtre… Quelqu'un non, impossible : quelque chose ! 

Un hibou des marais se trouvait dehors, et semblait bizarrement en colère… Cela était peut-être du au fait que les trois filles le regardaient sans le laisser entrer.

Fionna s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou s'engouffra rapidement dans le dortoir des filles, se posa sur le lit de Lily et y déposa son chargement, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Les filles se précipitèrent sur la livraison, pour savoir de qui cela venait. Un seul mot se trouvait joint et on pouvait y lire « Pour Lily, le soir du bal… ». Une fleur de Lys était accrochée au petit paquet de kraft brun.

_-Ouvre Lily ! S'impatienta Fionna._

_-Vous êtes sûres ?_

_-Ben oui !_

_-Et si c'était un piège ?_

_-Mais non ! Aucun risque, les lettres sont surveillées !_

_-Une mauvaise farce ?_

_-Ou simplement un cadeau ! S'emporta Alice._

_-Discute pas et ouvre ! Protesta Fionna._

_-Ok…_

Lily ôta le kraft et trouva un étui usé et allongé noir. Elle l'ouvrit. Un splendide collier se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un collier de petites perles nacrées, avec un pendentif accroché représentant une fleur de Lys. Au centre de cette fleur se trouvait une émeraude scintillante. Lily, n'en revenait pas : ce collier devait valoir une fortune ! Mais qui pouvait lui envoyer un cadeau de cette valeur ?Elle ne le savait absolument pas… Mais elle fut émerveillée.

_-Eh ben dis donc ! Y'en a qui ont de la chance ! S'exclama Alice, admirative devant le pendentif._

_-Je te le fais pas dire ! Y'a un gars qui est vraiment accro à toi, p'tite Lily !_

Cette phrase fit tilt aux oreilles de la rousse. Un seul homme pouvait tenir autant à elle au point de dépenser autant d'argent… Un seul homme tenait autant à elle au point de mourir pour elle..

_-James… souffla-t-elle, attendrie._

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle et vite. Rompre ce pacte stupide, arrêter leurs chamailleries inutiles et surtout lui parler pour avoir confirmation que ce qu'elle venait de recevoir était bel et bien un cadeau de lui.


	7. Joyeux Noël, James

_**Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices ! (il ne me semble pas encore avoir eu de lecteurs !mdr)**_

_**Merci à Zazo, Calia, Cecilia, Amandiine(joyeux anniversaire avec une semaine de retard alors ), Eleonore-dem et à Arie-Evans pour m'avoir envoyé de si bonne critiques . Merci de lire ma fiction...**_

_**Je rappelle que tous les lieux et les personnages, ainsi que certains passages de mon histoire appartiennent à cette chère JK Rowling, sauf Fionna Papillionis et Apolline Jorgensen, ainsi qu'une grande partie de ma ficiton, qui sont le fruit de mon imagination (débordante .. non c'est de trop ).**_

_**Cette fois le chapitre n'est pas triste, loin de là, deux nouveauxpersonnages font leur apparition, et le Bal de Noël a enfin lieu .**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous ?)**_

**

* * *

**

**VII. Joyeux Noël James...**

La nature venait une fois de plus de revêtir son beau manteau blanc, et la lumière du soleil perçait déjà par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Les rayons doux du soleil se posèrent sur le visage fin et laiteux d'une jeune fille, qui reposait encore dans les bras de Morphée, ses beaux cheveux couleurs auburn brillant sous les premiers rayons de Phoebus. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, se libérant des ténèbres qui l'avaient envahie la veille, pour faire place à deux émeraudes qui balayèrent rapidement les lits alentours. Lily remarqua qu'elle était la première à se lever.

Elle sauta de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Elle en ressortit 30 minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée d'un chignon. Elle se dépêcha de faire son sac, en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Puis elle descendit enfin prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce matin elle avait deux heures de métamorphose suivies de deux heures de botanique. Elle arriva dans la grande salle, qui était, à cette heure-là encore, déserte. Elle ne prit rien à manger au début trop absorbé par ses pensées : voilà une semaine qu'elle était ainsi, l'air rêveuse, mais restant tout de même connectée avec la réalité, de bonne humeur. Depuis ce mystérieux cadeau.  
Elle mangea rapidement mais resta dans la salle à attendre ses amies. Hydromel arriva alors, un journal dans une patte et un paquet à l'autre. Lily tendit son bras pour que sa chouette se pose. Après cela elle libéra sa chouette en lui ôtant la gazette et son paquet de ses deux pattes. La chouette hulotte hulula et s'envola aussitôt.

_-Lily ! S'exclama Fionna_

_-Oh, Fionna, Alice ! Bien dormi ?_

_-Comme un loir ! Affirma Alice_

_-Oui, il a encore fallu te réveiller._

_-Oui, je te réveillerais un jour et tu verras un peu ce que ça fait._

Lily n'écoutait plus : en effet elle s'était déjà plongé dans la lecture de son journal. Pour une fois, et depuis très longtemps, aucune attaque des Mangemorts n'avait eu lieu, ce qui mit Lily de bonne humeur. Puis elle s'intéressa à son petit paquet en papier kraft. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une paire de boucle d'oreille, peu commune. En effet au niveau du lobe de l'oreille se trouvait une petite émeraude. De celle-ci partaient trois fils de tailles différentes, sur lesquels étaient accrochés trois yeux de chats verts taillés en forme de goutte. Ce qui rendait ces bijoux si peu commun était les fils : en effet, bien que palpables, ils n'étaient pas visibles, donnant l'impression que les pierres lévitaient.  
Elle les essaya sans attendre. Fionna et Alice arrêtèrent immédiatement de se chamailler et regardèrent les boucles d'oreilles de Lily.

_-Elles sont magnifiques ! Souffla Fionna. Elles s'accordent parfaitement à la couleur de tes yeux, ma Lily._

_-Oui, tu as raison... Et ... Oh... Serait-ce possible..._

Alice se pencha et touche le fil qui tenait les yeux de chats.

_-Lily, tu sais ce qu'est ce fil ?_

_-Non, pas vraiment..._

_-Étonnant que tu ne saches pas quelque chose, railla gentiment Fionna. _

_-C'est du fil, un fil très rare d'ailleurs, qui sert à faire des capes d'invisibilités. Ce fil est fabriqué grâce aux poils de Demiguise, animal très rare, puisque la plupart du temps il se rend invisible. _

-De qui vient ce présent ?

-Je ne sais pas ...

-Troisième cadeau anonyme alors... D'abord un collier, ensuite une bague, puis maintenant des boucles d'oreilles ! Il ne te manque qu'un bracelet et un diadème, et là tu as la collection entière ma belle ! Plaisanta Fionna.

-Chut les filles ! Vous n'arrêtez pas d'en parler et à force toute l'école sera au courrant.

Lily leva la tête et elle vit s'asseoir, à la table des serpentards, Severus Rogue accompagné d'un garçon elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Aussi grand que Sirius, ou peut être un peu moins, des cheveux noirs et longs, un teint halé, des traits fins, mais rien de féminins. Il paraissait plutôt musclé et un air triste reposait sur son visage, et ses yeux bleus azurs n'exprimaient aucun sentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner d'âge, mais vu qu'il n'était pas en 7ème année avec eux, elle en conclut qu'il devait être au maximum, en 6ème année. Elle éprouva un peu de peine en voyant un visage triste comme celui-ci. Puis elle revint sur terre.

_-Désolé les filles j'ai oublié quelque chose..._

_-Oui, on va te croire..._

_-Faites comme bon vous semble._

_-Heureusement ! S'offusqua théâtralement Fionna._

_-A tout à l'heure, Lily, termina Alice._

Lily prit son journal dans son sac et ôta ses boucles d'oreilles, et les rangea délicatement dans un mouchoir pour éviter de les casser. Elle sortit de la grande salle et commença à monter les escaliers du hall principal. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle se retrouva seule mais elle sentit quelqu'un poser une main chaude sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea plus. Cette main descendit le long de son bras. Lily frissonna, mais se ressaisit la peur au ventre elle allait se retourner quand la personne la fit reculer contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux : ce parfum elle le connaissait, il appartenait à celui dont elle rêvait depuis quelques temps, celui avec qui elle voulait parler... Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et à sa grande surprise elle constata que la personne qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas celle à qui elle s'attendait. Non, ce n'était pas James, mais le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu s'asseoir dans la grande salle, ce serpentard... Mais en le regardant de plus près elle le trouva séduisant, et il continua à lui paraître triste. Elle n'osait plus bouger : ce parfum l'enivrait et elle aimait le sentir... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas humé. Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle. Lily reprit alors ses esprits et parvint à ouvrir la bouche.

_-Qui es-tu ? Marmonna-t-elle._

_-Quelle importance... Souffla-t-il._

Il la regardait et l'admirait. Il eut alors un sourire, un sourire si beau... Mais qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Elle se ressaisit. Il approcha doucement son visage vers celui de la gryffondor qui commençait à paniquer.

_-Je ne te connais pas et je ne t'avais jamais vu, dis moi qui tu es..._

_-Un homme qui se trouve devant la plus belle fille au monde... _

_-Et cet homme a-t-il un nom... Dit Lily d'un ton amusé, flattée par ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. _

_-Bien sûr... Mais il ne souhaite pas le dire... Pas maintenant... _

_-Tu es en 6ème année ? Demanda Lily._

_-Oui... Ça te pose un problème, dit-il sur un ton enjoué, avant d'approcher encore plus son visage._

_-Non... Ce n'est pas... Bafouilla Lily._

Leurs souffles se mêlaient... Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Soudain elle se ressaisit. Ce parfum, ce n'était pas lui, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle tourna la tête quand il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et le repoussa doucement.

_-Je suis désolé mais on ne peu pas..._

_-Pardon ? Murmura-t-il, son visage exprimant l'incompréhension._

_-Je suis désolé, je ne te connaît pas et je.. Je... Suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te laisser m'approcher autant..._

_-Me laisser t'approcher... Je suis un Serpentard, c'est là le problème ... Je me trompe ?_

_-Oui ! Tu te trompes, là n'est pas le problème. C'est la première fois que je te vois... Je ne sais rien de toi... Ça me gêne et j'ai quelqu'un qui me plaît un peu..._

_-Aurais-je tout de même le droit à une danse demain ?_

_-Si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer une telle tentative à l'avenir, j'accepte._

Il lui adressa un sourire magnifique, un sourire qui lui rappelait un autre garçon qu'elle connaissait mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir lequel. Elle lui rendit ce sourire et s'éloigna, troublée elle se retourna et vit Rogue arriver, tandis que son mystérieux séducteur continuait de la regarder. L'autre serpentard ne tarda pas à le remarquer et il le poussa volontairement. Le plus jeune sursauta et allait faire une remarque, mais il parut se raviser en voyant quel était la personne à qui il allait s'en prendre. Il sembla à Lily que Rogue impressionnait l'autre. Ils commencèrent une conversation qui sembla mal tournée car Rogue sortit sa baguette : l'autre eut une expression de rage et dégoûtée, il ne répondit rien et s'en alla rapidement. Lily se demanda pour quelle raison ils venaient de se disputer, mais pensa qu'elle devait être cette raison. Rogue lui lança des regards dédaigneux, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il s'assit et se plongea dans un livre qu'il avait avec lui, tandis que Lily s'entraînait à lancer son Patronus, ce qui sembla agacer Rogue au bout de quelques tentatives. Elle lança un « avifors » et s'amusa avec son canari.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Lily et Rogue entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose et s'assirent. Quelques minutes plus tard les autres arrivèrent Lily était plongée dans son livre de métamorphose et lisait un paragraphe sur la métamorphose humaine, plus exactement un paragraphe sur le changement de couleur des yeux et du teint de la peau, chose la plus difficile que devait étudier les élèves de 7ème année. Elle sentit quelque un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sa voisine en métamorphose était Fionna.

_-Il va falloir que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé avant que vous arriviez... Tu ne me croiras jamais !_

_-Je ne sais pas... Raconte moi et je te dirais si c'est croyable ou non, lui répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de son amie._

Elle leva brusquement la tête et se retrouva face à un jeune homme aux yeux chocolat.

_-James ! S'écria la jeune gryffondor, surprise mais surtout ravie de voir James à côté d'elle._

Il compris que sa présence était acceptée, ce qui le ravit également.

_-Ça ne te dérange pas que je me sois mis là ?_

_-Absolument pas ! Mais Fionna .._

_-...Est à côté de Sirius, Remus à côté de Peter, et Franck et Alice sont ensemble. Donc je me suis permis de me mettre ici, avoua-t-il timidement._

Ils se regardèrent, juste heureux d'être ensemble. Le professeur McGonagall entra et commença à leur donner le thème du cours. Il venait de terminer les métamorphoses animales, et passaient aux métamorphoses humaines. Aujourd'hui le cours visait à changer la couleur des yeux... Lily était contente de s'être renseignée.. Très peu, certes, mais renseignée tout de même.

_-C'est une formule compliquée ! En effet il ne vous suffira pas de prononcer la formule. Vous devrez également vous concentrer sur la couleur de vos yeux... Regardez. Je me concentre sur une couleur... Disons bleu turquoise. Pointez votre baguette ainsi et dites « Occulusmodifio » en pensant à la couleur bleu turquoise. Ce sort est difficile, car une extrême concentration est requise._

Elle baissa légèrement sa tête et regarda les élèves par dessus ses lunettes. Elle scruta soigneusement les élèves...

_-Je vais vous faire une démonstration. Puis je vais passer vous donner la couleur que devront prendre vos yeux. Oui Mr Lestranges, c'est moi qui fixe les règles ici, et je vous prie de vous taire lorsque je donne des explications, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, qui affichait un air sévère. Je vous fais ma démonstration maintenant. _

Elle se racla la gorge et point sa baguette sur son oeil droit, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes. Puis elle sembla se concentrer pendant quelques instants, avant de prononcer :

_-Occulusmodifio !_

Presque instantanément, l'oeil droit du professeur se changea : la teinte grise des yeux du professeur laissa place à la teinte turquoise. Puis sous les cris admiratifs poussés par les élèves, le professeur McGonagall pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers son oeil : sans prononcer un mot, elle décrivit de petits cercle et son oeil reprit sa couleur initiale.

_-Bon je vous donne vos couleurs. Mr Rogue, bleu; Miss Evans, violet; Mr Potter, vert; Mr Black, brun; Miss Jorkins, violet; Mr Avery; brun..._

Elle continua sa liste pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, ils purent commencer leurs travaux pratiques. Lily se concentra sur la couleur violette que devait prendre ses yeux . Elle pointa sa baguette sur son oeil et pensa fort, très fort à la couleur. Elle lança le sort : sans succès. Elle recommença son opération et la 5ème fois fut la bonne : son oeil prit une teinte mauve. Elle fit de même pour son deuxième oeil. Son regard tait soudainement plus sombre, mais aussi plus mystérieux, cela épata James, et cette réussite lui valut 20 points pour sa maison. Le professeur McGonagall lui expliqua comment annuler ce sortilège, avant de repartir faire ses rondes dans la classe. James observa les yeux de Lily : il les visualisa dans sa tête et prononça la formule : son oeil prit une teinte vert kaki. Il recommença et son oeil se changea : il prit exactement la même couleur que celui de Lily. Il modifia alors son deuxième oeil : sa voisine le félicita pour ses yeux magnifiques en lui avouant qu'elle le trouvait encore plus mignons avec des yeux comme ceux-ci. James voulu garder cette teinte mais Lily lui fit promettre de ne pas le faire. Après que le professeur McGonagall l'eut récompensé et félicité pur son aptitude, Lily et James entamèrent une discussion.

_-James, je regrette de t'avoir fait promettre de m'oublier... C'étai stupide de ma part... Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais si mal..._

_-Ce qui est fait, est fait, on ne peut pas revenir dessus. Moi aussi je n'aime pas ce pacte..._

_-Ça te dit de l'oublier ? Proposa timidement la rousse._

_-Avec plaisir... Mais notre éloignement était la seule raison de ton envie de rompre ce pacte ?_

_-En partie, mais pas uniquement._

_-Vraiment ? S'étonna James._

_-Oui... Tu me... Tu... Tu me manquais._

_-Je te... Pardon ?_

_-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, tu m'as très bien comprise, dit précipitamment Lily._

_-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué._

Lily n'osa pas le regarder : elle était écarlate et affichait un grand sourire. James posa sa main sur celle de Lily et elle ne le repoussa pas.

_-Lily, tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?_

_-Mais Fionna ?_

_-Remus sera content, je pense, d'apprendre qu'il pourra y aller avec elle..._

_-Elle aussi..._

_-Moi aussi... Murmura James._

_-J'accepte ta demande alors, dit-elle d'un ton supérieur, qui n'avait rien de sérieux._

Puis ils parlèrent un long moment ensemble, de tout et de rien, et lorsqu'ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard, Lily remarqua qu'elle avait oublié, involontairement d'aborder un sujet : les présents qu'elle avait reçus, elle avait omis de lui demander s'il en était l'origine. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Mais bon, au moins, elle allait au bal avec lui, chose qu'elle avait tant espérée. Ils s'étaient promis de faire une surprise à Fionna et Remus : ne rien leur dire et leur apprendre qu'ils pourraient être ensemble pendant la soirée, à la dernière seconde.

**

* * *

**

Après le cours de Botanique, James, de son côté, alla parler de sa conversation avec Lily à Sirius...

_-...Suite à ça elle m'a avoué que je lui avais manqué et a accepté de m'accompagner au bal !_

_-Mais Remus et toi, vous n'aviez pas changé de partenaire ? S'étonna Sirius._

_-Si Patmol, mais justement, Remus voulait accompagner Fionna... On va leur faire une surprise ! Alors s'il te plaît ne leur en parle pas._

_-T'inquiète Cornedrue, je serais muet comme un Inferus !_

_-J'espère bien... Plaisanta James._

_-Et toi alors ? Qui es l' « heureuse élue » ? Se moqua James._

_-Pas une de mes « groupies » ! En fait tu ne la connais pas ... Avoua Sirius._

_-Oh oh ! Qui est-elle ?_

_-Une fille qui ne m'a jamais tourné autour... Elle a quelque chose de spécial je ne peux pas te dire quoi mais c'est ce qui m'a plu. Elle était assise à la table des Poufsouffles, et les pots de colle m'entouraient, me demandant de les accompagner mais même en rejetant leur demande, elle continuait de me harceler... Alors j'ai décidé d'inviter une fille qui ne souhaitait pas absolument venir avec moi. Je suis allé la voir, je lui ai expliqué que je ne souhaitais pas être accompagné au bal par une des filles qui me harcelaient... Elle a rigolé, je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, si bien sûr elle était libre et qu'elle acceptait. Elle m'a adressé un sourire radieux et a accepté._

_-Eh bien, je crois que tu m'étonneras toujours cher Patmol ! Déclara James. Et Tu as plus d'informations sur cette jeune femme ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Elle s'appelle Apolline Jorgensen : elle est à poufsouffle en 7ème année... C'est étonnant car je ne l'ai jamais remarquée dans nos cours. Elle est a des cheveux tirant sur le blond vénitien, et des yeux superbes : ils sont bleus très foncés.. En fait je crois qu'ils doivent être violets... Enfin elle m'a parut sympa et plutôt timide... J'aime bien !_

_-Ok, ben écoute tant mieux si elle te plaît, mais essaie de faire connaissance pour une fois ! Railla le brun._

_-Eh ! Pour qui tu me prends ! S'indigna Sirius._

_-Pour Sirius Black, cher frère !_

_-Tu vas voir !_

Et il se jeta sur James et commencèrent à se chamailler.

**

* * *

**

Pendant le déjeuner, Lily attendit que les maraudeurs s'en aillent pour raconter à Alice et à Fionna ce qu'il lui était arrivé le matin après le petit-déjeuner.

_-... Vous vous rendez compte ! Un type que je ne connais même pas ! J'ai cru perdre tous mes moyens quand il s'est approché !_

_-Vraiment? Il est si irrésistible que ça !_

_-Non, il avait le parfum de James ! Marmonna Lily._

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

_-Arrêtez ! C'est pas drôle ! Mais je ne sais pas, il me plaît un peu... Il est mignon, il paraît gentil malgré sa grande confiance en lui, mais il a quelque chose de triste dans son regard. Ce n'est pas le type de Serpentard qui passe son temps à embêter ceux de notre maison... La preuve c'est que je ne l'avais jamais vu... J'aimerais bien apprendre à le connaître.. Il a refusé de me donner son nom pour l'instant. _

_-Tu as une touche ma belle ! Précisa Fionna _

_-Tu crois ? Ironisa Lily._

_-Une chose est sûre fleur de Lys, c'est que James te fait de l'effet ! Indiqua Alice._

_-Oui ! Vous êtes contente ! Oui il me plaît! Oui il m'a manqué ! C'est ce que vous vouliez savoir depuis si longtemps non ? Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant... J'éprouve beaucoup d'affection à son égard mais pas d'amour._

_-C'est super Lily ! S'exclama Alice. _

_-Pourquoi ? Bafouilla Lily._

_-Pour qui tu veux dire ... Bne pour un certain brun..._

_-Oh vous changerez jamais ! S'emporta Lily._

Et dans un soupir, elle se leva et laissa ses amies derrière elle. Fionna et Alice se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension, puis se tournèrent pour regarder Lily partir. Celle-ci se retourna et leur lança un regard amusé, ses lèvres dessinant désormais un sourire malicieux. Elle célère alors le pas. Les deux autres comprirent qu'elle les menaient en bateau : elles bondirent et se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

* * *

**Vendredi 23 décembre 1977**

Une certaine effervescence s'était développée tout au long de la journée et le soir arriva rapidement.  
Tandis que le manteau blanc du parc s'épaississait dehors, les feux de cheminées s'amplifiaient pour dégager une douce chaleur qui envahissait l'atmosphère du château. Dans les couloirs, Peeves s'amusait à attraper les fées et à les enfermer dans des bouteilles de Bierraubeurre ce qui n'était pas du goût des fées. Des guirlandes de houx et de sapin parsemaient le château, dégageant une forte odeur de pin qui n'était pas du tout désagréable. Dumbledore, avec l'aide des professeurs, avait enchanté des bougies qui volaient dans les couloirs, au plus grand plaisir des élèves. Tout dans le château annonçait Noël, faisant oublié la guerre qui régnait dehors, et permettant à chacun de s'évader dans un monde merveilleux et sans soucis.

Lily était dans la salle de bain des préfets, avec Fionna et Alice qu'elle avait fait entrer. Elles sortirent leur robe de soirée.

_-Au fait les filles… J'ai un problème… annonça Fionna._

_-Vas-y dis nous ! Dit Alice._

_-Elle est comment Marilyne Monroe ?_

_-On te l'a déjà dit !_

_-Oui mais je sais qu'elle était plutôt sexy mais les cheveux et les yeux ?_

_-Oh ! On s'occupe de ça !_

Lily sortit sa baguette et changea la couleur des cheveux de Fionna en blond presque platine. Elle lui changea également la couleur des yeux : la couleur dorée s'assombrit petit à petit jusqu'à devenir brune. Puis Alice s'occupa de la longueur des cheveux et de la coiffure.  
Lorsque Fionna eut enfilé sa magnifique robe de soirée en soie rouge, chaussé ses chaussures à talons aiguilles, mis ses gants en soie rouge, elle enfila ses boucles d'oreilles. Puis Alice déposa la fourrure sur les épaules de son amie. Lily ordonna à Fionna de s'asseoir pur pouvoir la maquiller. Lily utilisa un rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge vif, et Alice se chargea des yeux.

_-Vous en avez fini avec moi les filles ? S'impatienta Fionna_

_-Oui ! Tu es parfaite ! S'émerveilla Alice. _

Fionna se leva alors et se dirigea devant une glace où elle resta figée de surprise : elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se retrouver ainsi, on pas qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé être métamorphosée en une femme aussi... Sexy.

_-Vous avez effectué un travail admirable ! Je vous adore !_

_-Oh, c'est normal !_

_-Oui mais je suis stupéfaite du résultat ! C'est une agréable surprise ! _

_« Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec les surprise se dit intérieurement Lily »_

Lily enfila sa robe et ses chaussures, et Alice en fit de même de son côté. Puis, tandis que Fionna faisait deux fines tresses, partant du milieu du front et allant jusqu'à un chignon serré, à Lily, cette dernière s'occupait de rallonger les cheveux d'Alice, afin de les tresser et d'en faire deux macarons.

Les filles coiffés et habillées se maquillèrent légèrement.  
Lily sortit enfin ses bijoux quand soudain un bruit provenant de la fenêtre se fit entendre. Elle s'y dirigea et aperçut un hibou grand-duc qui portait un petit étui. Elle le détacha et trouva un petit papier accroché au paquet qui disait : « Pour Lily Evans ». Elle ouvrit et découvrit une broche à cheveux représentant un Lys émaillé. Elle la posa sur sa coiffure, enfila la bague ornée d'une émeraude puis les fameuses boucles d'oreille qu'elle avait reçues la veille et Alice l'aida à attacher son collier de perle.

_-Lily tu es magnifique... Aucune fille ne pourra rivaliser avec toi !_

_-J'espère bien... Mais j'aimerais savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui m'offre tant de bijoux..._

Puis elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle de bain des préfets. La cloche sonnait 20 heures. Les filles commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, sachant d'avance qu'elles étaient dores et déjà attendues...

* * *

James avait réussi, grâce à un sort de Remus, à rendre ses lunettes transparentes Il avait également changé la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il ne les avait pas teint en blond, trouvant ça très laid... Il avait juste teint en châtain clair. Puis il avait enfilé ses vêtements amples et sa cape. Remus, quant à lui s'était fait féliciter par Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington pour son choix, avait-il dit, « si raffiné », ce qui avait déclenché les fous rires de James, Sirius et Peter.  
Peter en Ulrich le Follingue était quelque chose de très amusant, mais ce pauvre n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé de partenaire pour le bal ... Il y allait donc seul, un appareil photo avec lui, pour s'occuper, avait-il déclaré. Sirius en Bonaparte était très... Imposant. 

_-Mais que font-elles à la fin !_

_-Je ne sais pas, lança précipitamment Sirius. Je sais simplement que vous les attendrez sans moi !  
-Sans moi aussi ! Ajouta Peter._

_-Hé !_

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quelque chose, ils étaient déjà parti, Sirius étant au bras d'une splendide jeune femme. Ils aperçurent Franck, descendre les marches d'escaliers, déguisé en Roméo, de Roméo et Juliette.

_-Hello ! Vous attendez aussi les filles ?_

_-Oui, effectivement... Souffla James, impatient._

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'impatienter plus longuement.

-_Waouh ! Souffla Franck_.

Les deux autres se retournèrent et levèrent la tête en haut des escaliers. Ils étaient subjugués.

_-Elle est... Commença Remus._

_-... Magnifique, continua James. Je crois..._

_-Rêver, termina Franck. Elle est magnifique..._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dirent d'une même voix les deux autres._

Ils étaient tous d'accords... Mais leurs avis concernaient différentes personnes. James n'en revenait toujours pas et regarda Lily : elle portait une robe moyenâgeuse vert foncé. Elle était constitué de trois parties : Un tissu de soie vert clair pour le haut servait de premier vêtement. Ce haut était serré au niveau des bras par des rubans verts foncé, et le tissu était ample au niveau de l'avant bras. Une robe en mousseline verte émeraude se trouvait tout comme le haut sous un manteau de soie vert foncé. Sa taille était entourée par un large ruban de tissu vert émeraude qui permettait au manteau de tenir parfaitement, donnant ainsi l'impression que sa tenue n'était fait que d'une seule pièce.  
James s'avança vers sa belle et lui tendit une main dans laquelle elle posa la sienne. Il l'attira vers lui et la prit par la taille, geste qu'elle répéta avec lui. Ils descendaient les dernières marches quand soudain ils entendirent des exclamations d'incompréhensions...

_-Oh on a oublié... S'exclama théâtralement Lily._

_-... De vous prévenir... Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes d'y aller ensemble ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! S'indignèrent Remus et Fionna ensemble._

Ils se regardèrent, amusés, et imitèrent James et Lily, qui entraient à présent dans la Grande Salle.

Celle-ci était particulièrement brillante... Les murs étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de givre enchanté, et de nombreuses fées se déplaçaient à vive allure entre les chandelles ensorcelées. Un immense sapin trônait dans un coin de la salle et étincelait. Le plafond magique laissait entrevoir la neige qui tombait encore dehors.  
Les tables avait été disposées conte le mur latéraux et les chaises étaient autour de la salle. James aperçut Rogue entouré de nombreux serpentard, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et accompagna Lily jusqu'à un siège.

_-Reste-là ! Je vais nous chercher à boire._

_-D'accord, merci James !_

Et le Gryffondor s'en alla chercher des rafraîchissements tandis que Dumbledore entrait dans la salle. Quand il revint près de Lily, le directeur prit la parole :

_-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée ! Amusez vous bien. En temps normal, les bals avaient lieu pour les tournois des Trois sorciers... Mais par les temps qui court, j'avais trouvé cette idée fort agréable. N'ayant aucun champion pour ouvrir le Bal, je demanderai à nos préfets et préfets-en-chef de bien vouloir venir avec leur partenaire pour ouvrir le Bal. Sur ce, je déclare le Bal de Noël ouvert._

Tous applaudirent. Mais James fut entraîné par Lily sur la piste, où se trouvaient déjà tous les autres préfets, comme Remus, Rogue, Miss Bones, et bien d'autres. Une valse commença. Lily et James se regardèrent souriant, heureux d'être ensemble. La valse terminée un rock commença. Ils continuèrent à danser et Lily s'amusa comme une gamine. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir, James étant parti danser avec une de ses admiratrices. Elle alla se chercher quelque chose à grignoter . Arrivée devant le buffet elle se retrouva face à son mystérieux admirateurs de la veille. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Il semblait avoir enfilé les habits de Shakespeare. Il la regarda à son tour et tous deux s'observèrent muets.

_-Bonsoir, ma reine ! Déclara-t-il, en s'inclinant._

_-Monsieur ! Répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_-Vous m'aviez promis une danse hier sir, miss Evans._

_-Bien sûr... Et je tiens mes paroles... Déclara-t-elle sur un ton supérieur._

_-Soit._

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit immédiatement, alors qu'une nouvelle valse retentissait dans la salle. Ils s'élancèrent sur le rythme de la musique.

_-Je vois que tu as reçu mon cadeau, lui dit-il._

_-Ton cadeau ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_-Oui la broche... Je sais que c'est peu..._

_-C'était toi ? Mais pourquoi tous ces cadeaux ? S'écria-t-elle surprise._

_-Ce cadeau.. Je ne t'ai offert que la broche... Quelqu'un d'autre s'est chargé de t'offrir les autres bijoux avant que je ne puisse le faire._

_- Ton cadeau est magnifique, je ne le mérite pas..._

_-Oh que si... Tu le mérites amplement... C'est moi qui ne mérite pas de parler à une fille telle que toi !_

_-Tu es si différent des autres serpentards..._

_-Merci, dit-il, un sourire triste pendu à ses lèvres._

La valse se terminait. Lily regarda alors son partenaire de danse et lui demanda :

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt..._

_-Merci..._

_-Pour ?_

_-M'avoir fait danser et ce cadeau..._

_-Ce n'est rien._

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily, quand soudain ...

_-Regulus! Hurla un jeune homme furieux, qui sembla être Sirius d'après Lily. _

Lily se retourna et s'éloigna du jeune homme, tandis que Sirius fonçait droit sur le mystérieux inconnu. Puis elle s'assit et papota avec Alice et Fionna. Pour elle aussi la soirée s'était bien passée jusqu'à présent. Minuit sonna et un slow commença... Un chant moldu intitulé « Yesterday »...

James invita Lily, qui accepta aussitôt.  
Lily passa ses bras autour du coup puissant de James et le rapprocha d'elle. Puis elle posa sa tête contre son torse musclé. James, quant à lui, passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle et la rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur celle de sa Lily... Il commencèrent à se mouvoir doucement, profitant de cet instant de répit pour se reposer, et surtout pour profiter du fait qu'ils soient si proches l'un de l'autre...

_-Merci James... murmura Lily_

_-Pardon ? Chuchota-t-il_

_-Pour tes cadeaux, tu n'aurais jamais du..._

_-Rien est de trop pour toi, ma Lily... Lui susurra-il._

Elle sourit simplement à cette remarque. Lily connaissait cette chanson moldue pour l'avoir écouté un bon nombre de fois. Lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de la musique s'amorcer, elle releva sa tête et colla sa joue contre celle de James, avant de lui murmurer...

_-Joyeux Noël, James..._

Puis la dernière note retentit... Lily recula sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui du beau gryffondor... Cet homme même qui lui clamait son amour depuis si longtemps... Cet homme qui était devenu son ami, et qui comptait pour elle... Cet homme qu'elle trouvait craquant à ce moment précis... Moment qu'elle trouva long... Elle ne voulu pas réfléchir et pensa qu'à ce moment, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle écoute son coeur...  
Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de James et déposa doucement un baiser sur ces lèvres si attirantes, en l'attirant vers elle. James n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Lily s'était déjà reculée, ayant été surprise par un flash...

* * *

_**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi, envoyez moi vos reviews . le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans moins d'une semaine... alors encore u peude patience.**_


	8. Un Noël Inoubliable

**_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, qui sait ..),_**

**_Un grand merci tout d'abord à Calia, Zazo, Arie-Evans, tiffanypotter, jessica, Amandiine etPerrucheCevenole de me suivre depuis maintenant presque 4 mois... Ca me fait extrèmement plaisir de remarquer qu'on est attendu et lu...  
Vos reviews étaient super.._**

**_Je tiens à remercier spécialement Calia, qui me motive tous les jours, m'encourage et m'aide à m'en sortir (si si quand je suis assailli sur msn ) : merci, d'être là au quotidien pour me soutenir , je t'adore :)._**

**_Bon petit blabla mainteant sur le chapitre : les noms, lieux et morceau de l'intrigue appartiennent à Notre chère JKR.  
En ce qui me concerne ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas entièrement et il sert uniquement de transition pour la suite, même si vous en apprenez un peu plus... Il se déroule sur deux jours._**

**_Sur ce j'arrête de vous retarder et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**VIII. Un Noël inoubliable**

James fulminait… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Peter prenne une photo d'eux à ce moment là ? Tout allait si bien… Même très bien… Mais Peter avait ressenti un irrésistible besoin de prendre une photo d'eux, lorsque Lily osait l'embrasser. Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes, que James était dans cet état, 30 minutes que la dame de ses pensées lui avait offert ce baiser…

_-Crétin !_

_-Je suis désolé Patmol ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle sursauterait..._

_-Tu pensais qu'elle allait bondir de joie ?_

_-Non... Mais voit le bon coté des choses... Tu auras une photo de ce moment, toute ta vie... Ton premier baiser de Lily… Dit Peter, l'air rêveur._

_-Et puis, écoute... C'est le premier et sûrement pas le dernier... Ajouta Remus._

_-Et en plus c'est toi qui devrais te réjouir… Tu attendais ce moment depuis tant d'années, tu vas quand même pas nous engueuler parce que tu es frustré de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser plus longtemps. Et puis Queudver à raison : ce premier baiser immortalisé ! Soit content ! Termina Sirius._

James grogna : ils n'avaient pas tort, mais ne voulaient pas l'avouer ! Il se tut et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans leur dortoir. Ils ne parlèrent plus. Jammes annula les sorts de métamorphoses qu'il avait effectué sur ses cheveux et ses yeux, puis rendit ses lunettes de nouveau visible. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et s'enfila vivement sous ses couvertures, rêveur, repensant à cette soirée et faisant défilé de nombreuses fois dans son esprit cette fin de soirée.  
Cette nuit là, James dormit d'un sommeil paisible…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily était sur un petit nuage et aucune de ses deux amies n'avait osé parler de l'événement. Lily finissait de défaire son chignon lorsque Fionna rompit le silence, qui devenait pesant.

_-Lily, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?_

_-Oui j'ai fait ce qui m'est passé par la tête… ce que je désirais faire…Ce que tu n'as pas osé faire avec Remus…_

_-Car je ne le connais pas assez !_

_-Mais enfin, Fionna ! Ca fait 7 ans que tu le vois bientôt…Tu le connais un minimum et il te plaît !_

_-Mais je ne lui plais pas !_

_-Si tu lui plais ! Laissa échapper Lily, qui se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Oublie ce que tu as entendu..._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Non rien !_

_-Répète ! Insista la jeune femme aux yeux dorés._

_-Je lui avais promis de me taire, Fionna ! Expliqua la gryffondor aux yeux émeraude._

_-Depuis quand le sais-tu ? S'écria Fionna_

_-Depuis plus longtemps que toi …_

_-C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

_-Tu me casse les pieds, alors arrêtes ! Ca peut te faire quoi de savoir cette information ridicule ! Il te plait et tu lui plait : on n'en parle plus !_

_-Désolé Lily…_

_-Pas grave, je te dis._

_-C'était comment alors ? Questionna Alice, qui semblait enfin être sortit de sa léthargie._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Ce baiser…_

_-Très court malheureusement… Le flash m'a surprise... J'étais envoûté par son parfum et ses yeux… Et Peter m'a totalement arracher à mon rêve… déclara Lily, soudainement nostalgique._

_-Tu l'aimes ?_

_-Non !_

_-Tu l'aimes pas ?_

_-Non plus !_

_-Mais alors ?_

_-Mais c'est très compliqué je vous l'ai dit…_

_-Tu as pensé à la suite ?_

_-Pardon ?_

Il était vrai que Lily ne s'était pas projetée dans l'avenir. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec son ami… Mais en même temps c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, pas lui… Elle s'était mise dans ce pétrin elle-même.

_-Je n'y avais même pas pensé… Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, c'est un ami, et je ne suis pas prête, marmonna la belle rousse._

_-T'inquiète pas ma Lily, la rassura Alice. Parle lui, il te comprendra. James est un type bien, il ne pourra que te comprendre…_

_-Oui tu as raison, je dois lui parler demain…_

_-Ou à un autre moment puisque tu restes ici et que lui aussi…_

_-Comment le sais tu ?_

_-Remus me l'a dit tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai demandé s'il restait … On sera toutes les deux avec eux._

_-Merci pour les infos tite Fionna ! _

Puis les filles mirent rapidement en pyjama et se couchèrent. Mais il semblait qu'une question brûlait les lèvres des amies de Lily, et elle le voyait. Alors avant d'éteindre sa lampe, elle leur demanda :

_-Que voulez-vous savoir ? S'impatienta Lily_

_-Ce type, au bal, il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Alice, avide de potins._

_-Regulus... Enfin je crois que Sirius l'a appelé comme ça…_

_-Il le connaît ! S'exclama Fionna._

_-Apparemment ! _

_-Il a l'air de bien t'aimer… Rajouta Alice._

_-Oui je crois aussi... S'inquiéta Lily. Enfin c'est flatteur._

_-Oui je trouve… Essaie de faire connaissance, il a l'air sympa… Proposa Fionna_

_-J'avais bien l'intention de faire plus ample connaissance… C'est assez rare de voir des Serpentards si sympathiques… railla Lily, avant d'éclater de rire._

_-Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est le seul qui est sympathique !_

_-Et mignon par-dessus le marché _

_-Oui !_

_-Il va également falloir que je lui parle !_

_-Enfin bon tu as le temps…_

_-Bonne nuit, à demain !_

_-Pareillement ! Répondirent les deux autres._

Lily sentit le sommeil vaincre son esprit et partit aussitôt rejoindre la douce Morphée.

Il faisait beau, le manteau blanc de l'hiver avait fait place à la gaieté du printemps. Lily était assise dans l'herbe, un livre dans les mains, James était allongée à côté d'elle la tête sur ses et regardait passer les nuages. De nombreux étudiants se promenaient dans le parc et tout semblait calme... Soudain le chant des oiseaux fut brisé par les voix de deux hommes...

_-Non, Regulus, tu ne comprends rien ! _

_-Mais enfin Sirius, écoute moi ! Implora l'autre._

_-C'est hors de question ! Hurla Sirius._

Lily baissa son livre : elle observa les deux hommes et elle comprit… Regulus était presque aussi grand que Sirius, les mêmes cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu tirant vers le gris : pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Soudain cette vision s'assombrit et les voix s'éloignèrent...

Le soleil brillait et Lily ouvrit ses yeux : le matin était arrivé... Pourtant ce rêve avait semblé si vrai … Elle croyait avoir vécu ça. Elle se leva et la journée commença…  
Elle s'habilla et mis ses affaires de cours dans son sac… Son sac ? Lily avait oublié : aujourd'hui, samedi 24 février 1977, c'était le début des vacances de Noël… Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu Regulus, seul… Elle devait lui parler. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa sa cape et son écharpe, et dévala les étages. Elle arriva dans le parc, mais elle ne le vit pas. Le ciel était gris mais il ne neigeait plus… Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva enfin près de son magnolia…  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans la neige… Le visage du jeune homme exprimait encore et toujours cette tristesse profonde, que Lily avait déjà perçu chez lui. Il ne la regarda pas.

_-Bonjour, Regulus… dit doucement Lily. Tu es matinal apparemment._

_-Oui… Tu sais enfin mon nom… souffla Regulus._

_-Ton prénom oui, mais en ce qui concerne ton nom je ne peux faire que des suppositions…_

_-Mon nom… dit-il vaguement._

_-Tu es le frère de la famille de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Lily, qui n'était pas sûre d'elle._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Rétorqua le jeune homme, alors qu'un léger rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres._

_-Déjà Sirius est le seul de sa famille à ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serpentard… Ensuite, il ne t'a pas appelé par ton nom, donc il te connaissait et ne voulais pas que l'on sache que tu portais son nom… Puis vous vous ressemblez énormément. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, qui, je te l'avoue, n'ont que très peu de fondements réels… des hypothèses…_

_-Tu es une fille d'une intelligence rare et d'une gentillesse inouïe… et jolie de surcroît… Des filles comme toi, ça ne court pas les rues… J'aurais tellement aimé être celui que tu aimes…_

_-Tu ne me connais pas assez pour pouvoir dire ça…_

_-Rogue reconnaît avoir trouvé plus fort que lui en potion : Pour s'avouer vaincu c'est qu'il a vraiment trouver plus intelligent que lui… Tu veux me parler alors que tu me connais pas, et tu as accepté une danse avec un taré qui avait essayé de te draguer la veille… et tu es vraiment magnifique… déclara-t-il, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans son habituelle tristesse._

_-Tu es très gentil aussi… Je l'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu la première fois… Tu es quelqu'un de mystérieux aussi, et c'est ça qui est intriguant chez toi… Mais je ne mérite pas tous ces compliments._

_-Trop modeste…_

_-Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ?_

_-Tu l'aimes, je me trompe ? Demanda Regulus, qui fit comme si Lily n'avait rien demandé._

_-Pardon ?_

_-James Potter…_

Lily rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

_-Je vous ai vu vous embrasser hier soir… _

_-Je crois qu'oui mais j'ai peur d'être avec lui, non qu'il soit violent ou autre, au contraire… Mais je ne suis pas prête pour une relation…_

_-L'inconnu fait toujours peur ! Ajouta-t-il en lui souriant. Donne lui sa chance… Il en a une… Pas moi…_

_- Je suis désolée, Regulus…_

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui suis stupide d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille telle que toi !_

_-Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi que de t'offrir mon amitié, déclara Lily._

_-Pardon ? S'étonna Regulus._

_-Ca te choque ce que je viens de dire ? _

_-Non, mais j'accepte ton offre, murmura-t-il un sourire triste sur le visage. Mais Sirius ne va pas être content s'il l'apprend... J'y vais, je dois rentrer chez moi pour Noël… Bonne vacances, Lily, et Bonne année d'avance et bon Noël aussi pour demain._

Il se leva avant que Lily ait pu dire un mot et commença à s'éloigner doucement. Lily se releva aussitôt et le rattrapa rapidement. Elle le prit par le bras pour le stopper dans sa marche. Il se retourna, un peu surpris par le fait que Lily l'ait rattrapé.

_-Joyeux Noël et bonne année également. Passe aussi de bonne vacance… _

Elle l'attira vers elle et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, avant de partir dans la grande salle, laissant un serpentard stupéfié derrière elle.

La matinée passa vite et comme chaque année beaucoup d'élèves rentrèrent chez eux. Lily resta à Poudlard, pour la première fois de sa scolarité, pour les vacances de Noël. Sa sœur ne lui avait plus réécrit depuis le drame, et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'état de santé de sa mère…  
En début d'après-midi, ceux qui restaient eurent le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour se détendre. Lily et Fionna y allèrent ensemble. Elles achetèrent leurs cadeaux de dernières minutes pour Noël. Lily acheta des chocolats pour son père, des infusions d'herbes magiques pour sa sœur et une magnifique écharpe pour sa mère. De retour au château, elle confia à sa chouette hulotte la tâche d'amener ces présents à sa famille. La fin de la journée s'approcha rapidement, et eut alors lieu le réveillon de Noël.

Lily entra dans la grande salle : elle remarqua que la table des professeurs avait été disposée autrement et que d'autres tables avaient été utilisées pour qu'ensemble elles puissent former un carré. Lily constata qu'il ne restait qu'Avery et deux autres filles, qui elles devaient être en 3ème année, comme élève de Serpentard. De la maison de Poufsouffle, il y avait cette Apolline Jorgensen et Ashton Habbot, tandis que seule Alienor Carmichael représentait la maison Serdaigle. Lily arriva avec Fionna et remarqua que James, Sirius et Remus étaient dores et déjà assis avec les autres élèves et les professeurs. Quand Lily vit James lui adresser un sourire et se lever, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé et ne voulait pas s'exposer devant les professeurs en train d'embrasser son ami. Elles se hâtèrent d'aller prendre place à la table, et, au grand bonheur de Lily, James la fit simplement asseoir.

_-Bien nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Déclara Dumbledore, à l'adresse de Fionna et de Lily, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Nous pouvons donc commencer ce réveillon. Bon appétit à tous !_

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et la table se retrouva immédiatement couverte d'innombrables plats.

_-Ca va Lily ? Demanda James._

_-Oui très bien et toi ?_

_-Oui, je n'ai t'avais pas vu depuis hier soir lui susurra-il à l'oreille._

A cette pensée Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_-A ce propos, il faudra que je te parle… chuchota-t-elle._

_-Après le repas ça te va ? Demanda vivement James, qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. _

_-Vous saviez que le Ministère m'a demandé de partir à la recherche d'un professeur de divination ? _

_-Pardon ? S'écria Lily, lorsqu'elle entendit le directeur terminer sa phrase. Mais cette matière est vraiment inutile ! C'est trop abstrait et rien ne prouve que la divination soit vraiment un don ! Ce sont plutôt des sornettes !_

_-Oui, Miss Evans, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais le ministère souhaite que les futurs élèves étudient cette matière. Je trouve que cela est du temps perdu mais faisons plaisir au Ministère… termina Dumbledore, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance sereine, Hagrid parlait d'Augurey avec le professeur McGonagall, pendant que Sirius essayait d'en savoir plus sur Apolline. Puis vint la fin de la soirée qui se conclut par les pétards-surprises que Dumbledore avait emmené spécialement pour l'occasion.

Les cinq gryffondors remontèrent en riant dans leur dortoir, alors que la cloche sonnait les douze coups de minuit. La Grosse Dame leur souhaita un joyeux Noël puis les laissa entrer. Ils prirent place sur les canapés de velours rouges, disposés autour du feu.

_-Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! Lança gaiement Sirius. _

_-Oui également ! Ajouta Fionna._

_-C'était assez amusant lorsque Hagrid a sous-entendu qu'il essaierait volontiers d'élever des Augurey, McGonagall s'est étouffée avec son jus de citrouille ! Lança Remus, en éclatant de rire, aussitôt rejoint par les quatre autres._

_-Bon, excusez moi mais je vais me coucher… s'exclama Sirius._

_-J'y vais aussi alors, ajouta Remus. Bonne nuit à tous._

_-Bonne nuit !_

Remus et Sirius disparurent derrière la porte du dortoir des garçons. Puis ce fut au tour de Fionna de partir se coucher. Il ne resta alors plus que Lily et James. Elle était assise sur un canapé et lui sur un fauteuil. Il se rapprocha d'elle en la rejoignant sur son canapé. Lily regardait le feu danser dans la cheminée, et sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de James.

_-Que voulais-tu me dire, Lily ?_

_-Oh, oui… C'est vrai…_

_-Vas y je t'écoute, mais si c'est pour me dire que tu regrettais pour hier soir ou alors que j'ai rêvé dis le moi ! Balança James._

_-Regretter quoi ? S'étonna Lily._

_-Ce que tu as fait… dit timidement James._

_-Ah ça…_

Lily se pencha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de James. Il fut une nouvelle fois prit au dépourvu et le baiser fut trop court à son goût. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait soudainement chaud.

_-C'est moi ou le grand James Potter est soudainement timide… railla gentiment Lily._

_-Moi... Non... Mais... Enfin… Euh… Si… Non ! Bafouilla James, complètement abasourdi._

_-Je voulais te dire… que je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait hier soir, au contraire… Mais…_

_-Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?_

_-Si…_

_-Pardon ? S'écria James, qui croyait rêver. Répète s'il te plaît Lily ! Ca fait des années que je rêve d'entendre ça… Je n'y crois pas..._

Lily rit devant ce James si heureux : elle croyait voir un enfant dont la mère venait d'accepter une de ses requêtes.

_-Oui James, j'accepte de sortir avec toi, mais…j'ai peur... Les relations amoureuses je n'en ai jamais eu…_

_-Je comprends Lily, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention !_

Il la contempla quelques secondes puis il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui : il ne voulait plus quitter son parfum.

_-J'ai peur pour l'instant James, et c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais qu'on ne s'affiche pas en public, pour le moment. Laisse moi d'abord le temps de m'habituer._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras… J'ai réussi à t'attendre j'arriverai à me tenir ! Déclara fièrement James._

_-Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller me coucher… dit la jeune femme, dans un bâillement._

_-Pas de problème ! Rien ne me dérange : c'est le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais passé de ma vie…_

Elle se leva, immédiatement imitée par James. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir avant de se retourner. James la rejoint. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Il la rapprocha de lui, avant de susurrer à l'oreille.

_-Bonne nuit, mon amour…_

_-A toi aussi…_

Elle l'attira vers elle et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit leur souffle se mêler. Ses lèvres touchèrent enfin celle de James. Celui-ci put enfin savourer cet instant, goûter aux douces lèvres de son amour. Leur baiser devint alors plus profond, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Après quelques secondes, ils rompirent leur baiser et se souhaitèrent de nouveau une bonne nuit.  
Ils rêvèrent tous deux de la même chose : chacun était près de l'autre. Et James dormit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves agréables…

* * *

Lily fut réveillé par Fionna qui venait de pousser un cri de surprise... Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore fatiguée, et s'assit sur son lit. Elle aperçut alors Fionna qui déballait ses cadeaux. Elle tenait dans ses mains une superbe robe beige sans manche et mi-longue qui, d'après les paroles que Lily réussit à entendre, provenait de Remus.  
Lily décida de se lever… Au pied de son lit se trouvait une dizaine de paquets.

_-Bonjour, Fionna ! Bien dormi ? Ta robe est vraiment belle…  
-Oh, merci ! Ma mère m'a envoyé un collier fait de perle magique qui scintille lorsque la personne qui le porte est en danger. Il ira merveilleusement bien avec la robe. Mon frère m'a envoyé des plumes, elles sont très jolies, et d'après ce que j'ai lu, elles proviennent de l'élevage de mon père…_

_-Ah ! Ce sont des plumes d'Augurey ?_

_-Oui, assez rares comme plumes : en temps normal mon père les vends assez chères à des couturiers… Ses plumes repoussent l'eau et elles sont très appréciées pour cette particularité : elles rendent les vêtements, sur lesquels elles sont fixées, imperméables. Étonnant comme cadeau… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il m'a envoyé ceci. Sinon, je n'ai pas encore fini d'ouvrir tous mes cadeaux. _

Lily ne répondit pas et s'agenouilla devant le tas de cadeau qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Elle prit un petit paquet avec une lettre pliée en quatre et glissée sous le ruban qui tenait l'emballage. Elle la déplia et la lut.

_« Ma chère Fleur de Lys, _

_Je sais que ce cadeau est peut être un peu un cadeau de dernière minute mais j'y ait pensé hier en me couchant…  
J'espère que ça te fera plaisir…_

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_James »_

Lily ôta l'emballage qui cachait encore le cadeau de James : elle découvrit alors un album photo. De grande taille et assez épais, il était recouvert d'une belle couverture brune en cuir. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda les premières photos : la première photo était une photo de James avec Sirius, ils souriaient bêtement. Lily regarda ensuite la seconde photo qui représentait Lily seule, en train d'essayer de se cacher pour ne pas être prise en photo : Lily se rappelait de ce moment, elle était en 6° année, et James avait essayé de la prendre en photo contre son gré… La troisième photo, elle, montrait Remus entouré de Peter et de Sirius. Il semblait fatigué sur la photo. La suivante montrait Lily le soir du bal lorsqu'elle arrivait en bas des escaliers. Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de s'être fait prendre en photo à ce moment-là. Elle se rappela enfin de la suivante : c'était le moment où elle avait embrassé James à la fin du Bal. Au moins cette scène l'amusait en voyant la tête que faisait James : il exprimait la surprise et la joie. Puis l'incompréhension lorsque Lily reculait.  
Elle était contente de ce présent.  
Elle ouvrit le cadeau suivant : un livre sur les potions utiles dans la vie courante. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur un petit message, qui était écrit sur la couverture, à l'intérieur du livre : _« Pour la plus douée des élèves de Poudlard, R.A.B. »_. Elle trouva un deuxième message, qui était, cette fois-ci, sur un morceau de parchemin.

_« Bonjour Lily, _

_Je tenais à te souhaiter un bon Noël, encore une fois. J'espère que ce livre te sera utile. Je l'ai trouvé intéressant, et j'ai pensé qu'il te ferait plaisir._

_A bientôt,_

_Ton ami, Regulus Acturus Black. »_

Elle comprit alors ce que signifiaient ces initiales : c'était celles de Regulus. Elle trouva ce système d'initiales utiles pour éviter que quiconque découvre leur relation. D'après ce que Lily avait compris un jour avant, Sirius refusait que son frère s'approche de Lily. Elle comprit donc pourquoi Regulus avait uniquement utilisé ses initiales.

Les paquets suivants comportaient une autre livre qui, lui, parlait des différentes plantes et herbes qui pouvaient être utiles aux potions et que l'on trouvait dans la nature, offert par Remus, une paire de boucle d'oreille, offerte par Alice, des friandises de chez Zonko, offertes par Fionna, et un scrutoscope offert par Sirius.

Le dernier paquet était une petite boîte noire : elle l'ouvrit et resta stupéfaite. Ce paquet provenait de son père. Elle regarda le contenu, admirative : une chaîne en or avec un petit pendentif en or rond et plat, incrusté d'une petite émeraude scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil levant. Elle prit le pendentif dans ses mains et constata qu'il était possible de l'ouvrir. Elle trouva à l'intérieur de ce dernier, une photo de son père et de sa mère, heureux. Cela la fit sourire, même si intérieurement, une douleur lui écrasait le cœur : sa mère, était toujours dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort…

_-Fionna, tu peux m'aider à mettre ce pendentif ? Demanda Lily, d'une vois un peu tremblante._

_-Oui, bien sûr !_

_-Tu es magnifique ! Au fait j'y pense, hier avec James, vous avez parlé de quoi…_

_-Oh, rien de spécial… Juste de la soirée, mentit Lily._

_-D'accord… répondit Fionna qui sentait que son ami lui cachait des choses._

_-Allez habille toi, on va rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune…_

Fionna enfila la robe, que Remus lui avait achetée, et mit le collier de sa mère. Elle prit également un gilet, pour ne pas attraper froid et attendit Lily. Cette dernière ressortit habillée d'une jupe à carreaux rouges et une chemise blanche. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux flamboyants, ce qui arrivait très rarement.

_-Allez, on y va ! Lança gaiement Fionna._

Elle descendit la première et trouva les garçons confortablement installés dans les fauteuils.

_-Joyeux Noël, vous trois ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme aux yeux dorés._

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent alors les filles descendre de leur dortoir. Instinctivement, ils se levèrent et attendirent qu'elles arrivent en bas pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël également.

-Merci, Remus, pour cette robe ! Je l'adore !

Fionna vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du lycanthrope, qui rougit aussitôt.

_- Oh mais de rien… C'est normal ! Lui dit-il calmement._

_- Bonjour Lily, lança Sirius._

_- Bonjour, Sirius ! Bonjour, Remus ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui merci, j'ai bien dormi répondit James, offensé, que Lily ne lui ait même pas adressé la parole._

_- Désolé, Mr Potter, je vous ai oublié ! S'écria-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son coup. Il l'enlaça aussitôt et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous les yeux des trois autres. Ils n'en revenaient pas et ne dirent plus un mot, stupéfiés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leur nez.

_- J'hallucine, pincez moi ! Souffla Sirius._

_- Moi aussi… Ajouta Fionna._

_- On a le droit à des explications ? Questionna rapidement Remus, un rictus accroché à sa bouche._

Lily et James passèrent chacun un bras à la taille de l'autre et les regardèrent, amusés : ils croyaient voir trois poissons qui venaient d'échouer sur une rive.

_-On est ensemble ! Annonça fièrement James._

_- Depuis hier soir, ajouta Lily. _

_- On a remarqué, merci ! Je sentais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose ce matin, toi ! Confia Fionna._

_- Alors ça, mon vieux, ça fait des années que tu nous casses les pieds avec ta Lily, et le jour où elle accède à ta requête, tu ne nous avertis même pas ! Constata Sirius._

_- Ben oui, elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire : je tiens mes paroles ! Riposta James._

_- D'ailleurs, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas parler de cela à qui que ce soit... Nous nous en chargerons seuls..._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça... Les rassura Remus._

_-je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à avoir fin, lança Sirius._

Et le groupe de Gryffondors partit en direction de la Grande Salle, Lily et James se tenant par la main...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le petit déjeuner fut quelque peu troublé par les farces plus ou moins drôles de paves qui s'amusa à lancer du porridge sur les personnes présentes...

Sirius remonta rapidement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la belle Poufsouffle aux boucles dorées quittait la Grande Salle. Remus proposa à Fionna d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, laissant ainsi seul le nouveau couple. Celui-ci remonta dans la salle commune.  
Lily et James se trouvaient assis par terre près de la cheminée, Lily ayant son dos appuyé contre le torse de son petit ami. Elle lui parlait de son enfance et de sa scolarité avant Poudlard, essayant de lui expliquer le système scolaire moldu. James ne comprenait vraiment rien et trouvait qu'étudier sa langue et les mathématiques était quelque peu inutiles, mais Lily essaya de lui démontrer le contraire.  
Ensuite ce fut au tour de James de raconter son enfance : il lui confia qu'il aurait aimé avoir un petit frère mais que sa mère ne put jamais le lui offrir, car elle n'avait plus pu tomber enceinte suite à une maladie... Il lui expliqua ensuite comment son amitié avec Sirius était née, mais son récit fut interrompit par un bruit sonore, qui provenait d'une fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière eux. Lily se retourna et distingua derrière la buée qui s'était déposée sur la vitre, une petite chouette hulotte.

_-Hydromel, tu es déjà là ! S'écria joyeusement Lily._

Elle courut vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, laissant ainsi rentrer le strigidé. Lily décrocha la missive de la patte de sa chouette, avant de lui dire de retourner à la volière pour se reposer. James alla refermer la fenêtre, afin d'arrêter la vague de froid, qui venait de s'emparer de la pièce.

Lily reconnut l'écriture violette de sa soeur : elle déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille de papier qu'elle contenait.

_« Lily, Londres, le 25 décembre 1977_

_Nous avons reçu tes présents. Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour te remercier que je t'écris. Non, sûrement pas... Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne t'aurais jamais écris... Car tout cela est de ta faute... Tu es la seule responsable de ce qui arrive... Ce Noël sera inoubliable : non qu'il eut été joyeux, au contraire, mais parce qu'il est marqué de ce funèbre évènement...  
Maman nous a quitté dans la nuit, elle n'a pas été assez forte pour survivre... Son coma était déjà la première étape de son départ... Coma qu'elle doit à ceux de ton espèce ! Mort qui te pèsera sur la conscience, je l'espère !  
Oui, c'est de ta faute si maman est **morte** ! Je ne veux avoir à faire à toi, tu entends ! Plus jamais... N'essaie même pas de m'écrire, car je ne prendrai même plus le soin de détacher tes lettres de ce stupide volatile... Papa est abattu, il ne s'en remet pas ! Il va mourir de chagrin par ta faute... Il ne me reste plus que Vernon..._

_Papa m'a dit de te donner la date d'enterrement de maman, je ne souhaite pas te voir, j'espère que cela est clair, mais papa tenait absolument à ce que tu sois présente pour dire adieu à notre mère... Il se déroulera l jeudi 5 janvier...  
Après cet enterrement, tu n'existeras plus pour moi, ton nom et ton existence seront rayés de ma vie... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi et de tous ces fous qui te servent d'amis..._

_Adieu, Lily, tu es morte en même temps que maman, pour moi..._

_Pétunia Evans. »_

Lily avait sentit sa respiration devenir difficile et les larmes troubler sa vision. Sa force la quittait et elle éclata en sanglot. James ne comprit pas et s'approcha d'elle.

_-Mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il_

_-Ma... Mè-Mère... Mo-morte...Pétunia...Ne ... Plus... Me V-Voir... Sanglota Lily._

Alors James sut qu'elle allait avoir besoin de soutien. Il la serra contre lui et elle s'accrocha à lui, comme pour ne pas tomber... James et son père... Il ne restait qu'eux avec ses amis... En quelques minutes elle venait de perdre sa mère et sa soeur... Deux être qu'elle avait tant aimé et admirés... Deux femmes qui ne seraient désormais plus là pour elle... Deux femmes qui avaient quitté sa vie pour des raisons différentes. Une vague de tristesse et de douleur la submergea et elle se mit à hurler de douleur. James la serra encore plus fort, lui déposant des baisers sur le front, la rassurant et la berçant...

_-Ma Lily, je t'aime, et quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi... Tu vas aller rendre un dernier hommage à ta mère et je t'accompagnerai. Quoiqu'il advienne, je serais toujours là..._

Il sentit Lily se calmer un peu, mais ils n se lâchèrent pas...  
Désormais, ce Noël serait malheureusement inoubliable pour Lily...

* * *

**Alors, il vous a plu celui là de chapitre ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews ;) ...  
La suite arrivera mais pas cette semaine .. Petite pause .. (pas longue promis, mais je reprends les cours, c'est pour ça) : dans une semaine environ.**


	9. L'Ancienne Magie

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Tout d'abordde grands mercis à Perruche Cevenole, Zazo, tiffanypotter, Amandiine, Calia, Mimo, pripri, Manon, jessica, soso45 et cec pour vos reviews qui m'on fait un plaisir immense !_**

**_  
Disclaimer : les noms, lieux et morceau de l'intrigue appartiennent à Jo Rowling._**

**_Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai posté pour la ficiton jusqu'à maintenant. Un de mes préférés aussi. Enfin à vous d'en juger. Sinon désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris pour l'écriture du chapitre... Excusez-moi._**

**_A bientôt !_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IX. L'Ancienne Magie **

La neige reflétait la lumière du soleil de ce début d'année. Janvier était froid, mais la neige parvenait tout de même à s'effacer. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du chagrin de Lily. Elle ne se remettait pas du décès de sa mère. Elle s'était pourtant préparée à cela, depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé son hospitalisation... Mais, elle avait gardé, en elle, un espoir, celui que sa mère serait assez forte pour s'en sortir... Mais elle n'avait certainement plus eu assez de forces pour se raccrocher à la vie et avait rejoint les limbes pour l'éternité...  
James, quant à lui n'aimait pas voir sa Lily aussi triste, il arrivait à la rassurer, mais il savait qu'en elle, elle arriverait difficilement à faire le deuil. Lily ne dormait presque plus : elle passait ses nuits à pleurer suite à ses cauchemars récurrents, dans lesquels elle voyait sa mère succomber au sort de l'Avada Kedavra lancer par un Mangemort.  
La mort de sa mère la hantait.  
James aurait tout donné pour qu'elle sourie à nouveau, pour voir ses yeux se raviver... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le 5 janvier arriva et Lily partit à l'enterrement de sa mère, grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette. Dumbledore avait obtenu l'autorisation spéciale pour relier sa cheminée à celle des Evans. James obtint également une autorisation de la part de Dumbledore : celle d'accompagner Lily à l'enterrement de sa mère.  
Arrivé chez les Evans, Lily attendit James et l'entraîna rapidement en dehors de la maison. Ils s'étaient habillés normalement pour l'occasion, ils n'avaient pris que leur cape pour ne pas avoir froid. Le père de Lily était dehors dans une voiture et attendait, apparemment sa fille. Lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, il sortit de sa voiture et courut vers sa Lily, avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras, en pleur. James observa cette scène : le père de Lily ne lui ressemblait guère. Il avait des cheveux blonds, parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs, et une belle calvitie. Il avait pourtant un air de ressemblance, sur son visage, avec sa fille. Il rouvrit les yeux dévoilants deux iris bleus... Il était assez grand et massif. Mais la gentillesse se lisait sur son visage, qui ne dégageait pourtant que de la tristesse. James vit Lily, les yeux encore embués, lui faire signe d'approcher. Mr Evans dévisagea James.

_- Papa, je tiens à te présenter un ami, James Potter : il a tenu à m'accompagner pour me soutenir... dit Lily, avec une voix tremblante.  
- James Potter ? Le James Potter dont tu nous parlais ? Ajouta Mr Evans, en ignorant James.  
- Oui papa, lui-même...  
- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le voir...  
- Les choses changent papa, il a changé cette année... ajouta Lily, dans un murmure que seul son père put entendre._

James les regardaient discuter ensemble, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain le père de Lily s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, James ! Déclara-t-il  
- Pareillement, Monsieur, ajouta le gryffondor, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.  
- Merci d'avoir insisté pour venir, je sais que ça fait plaisir à Lily que vous soyez là et vous devez vraiment tenir à elle pour vouloir la soutenir ainsi.  
- Oui effectivement._

James était aussi grand que cet homme aux traits doux mais déformés par la fatigue. Il le regarda, un sourire compréhensif affiché sur son visage. Lily, avait encore le visage marqué par les larmes qui avaient coulées peu de temps avant. Mr Evans leur annonça qu'ils attendaient encore Pétunia qui devait finir de se préparer, et qu'ils pouvaient encore attendre un peu dehors.  
Lily en profita pour montrer leur jardin à James, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage fin.

_- C'est dommage que tu voies le jardin à cette époque de l'année, James. D'habitude, il y a tant de fleurs... Enfin il y avait tant de fleurs... C'est ma mère qui s'en occupait. Elle aimait tant son jardin. Cela m'étonnerait que mon père vienne s'occuper de cet endroit désormais. Enfin...  
Les Lys continueront de pousser dans le fond du jardin. Ma mère aimait tellement les fleurs qu'elle nous a donné, à ma soeur et à moi-même, le nom de ses fleurs préférés..._

_- Elle a eu bien raison... Quoi de plus beau qu'un lys...  
Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau, chère fleur de lys, déclara tendrement James._

Il lui essuya ses larmes de sa main et lui caressa le visage avec douceur. Lily ferma les yeux, pour savourer cet instant de bonheur, l'un des rares qu'elle allait passer aujourd'hui. James se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que Lily veuille aller s'asseoir dans la voiture. Au moment où ils arrivaient près de la voiture, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit...  
James découvrit alors une jeune femme, maigre, avec un cou plutôt grand. Elle était blonde et son visage chevalin exprimait une certaine tristesse. Tristesse qui laissa place au mépris lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis que Lily se retournait pour lui faire face. Elle l'évita délibérément, mais James, qui ne savait pas que Lily avait eu des différends avec sa soeur, s'approcha d'elle.

_- Bonjour ! Tu dois être Pétunia, la soeur de Lily. Je suis James Potter, un de ses amis._

Lily regarda la scène un peu paniquée : elle se demandait comment allait réagir sa soeur, et surtout pourquoi elle avait omis de prévenir James. Ce dernier tendait une main à la jeune femme maigre. Elle fixa James du regard, comme pour le sonder, et tendit enfin sa main, plus par politesse, que par envie.

_- James Potter, oui... J'ai eu vent de ce nom. Que faites vous là ? Demanda sèchement Pétunia._

James fut surpris par la froideur de cette personne : Lily lui avait décrit une fille pleine de vie, drôle, et il se trouvait devant une jeune femme, sèche, froide. Ce qui choqua le plus James, c'était ce vouvoiement.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer ! dit il en ricanant. J'accompagne simplement ta soeur. Lily m'a parlé de toi, je suis content de faire enfin ta connaissance._

_- Oui, c'est cela... Mais apparemment Lily ne vous a pas tout dit, rétorqua-t-elle, sur un ton cinglant._

Sur cette remarque, elle laissa James derrière elle et entra dans la voiture. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Lily, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de James; ils entrèrent aussitôt dans la voiture.  
Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Un silence trop lourd. Lily trouvait que le temps ralentissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que la voiture se rapprochait du cimetière.  
Arrivés au petit cimetière, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, James fut surpris par le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient là. Non qu'ils soient nombreux, au contraire. Pour l'enterrement de ses parents, il y avait eu tant de monde, et là, il devait y avoir uniquement 20 personnes, à peu près. Lily savait que la plupart de gens, qui se trouvaient ici, étaient des amis de ses parents qui voulaient rendre un dernier hommage à sa mère. Elle reconnut un jeune homme, portant une grosse moustache, et à la corpulence plus que développée : c'était Vernon Dursley, le petit ami de sa soeur, celui qu'elle avait vu en photo avec elle, quelques mois auparavant. Elle prit James par la main pour le diriger près de l'allée, où aurait lieu l'inhumation.

La cérémonie fut courte, et, à la fin de mise en terre, Lily s'approcha de l'emplacement où sa mère reposait maintenant : elle déposa un lys blanc sur la terre fraîchement retournée. Elle resta longtemps debout à contempler la tombe, James la tenant par les épaules. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et constata que son visage était humide, et que ses yeux exprimaient, lui sembla-t-il, un certain désarroi.

Après l'enterrement, Mr Evans raccompagna Vernon chez lui. L'impression de Lily n'avait pas changé à son égard. Elle le trouvait encore plus antipathique qu'avant. James n'était pas vraiment dans son élément : l'ambiance était pesante, et Lily continuait de pleurer en silence. Pétunia, quant à elle, ne parlait pas, ne pleurait pas, ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion particulière, et James pensa qu'elle ne devait pas aimer les gens qui laissaient transparaître leur sentiment.  
Arrivés à la maison des Evans, le père de Lily partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et ne réapparut pas, tandis que James suivit Lily, dans sa chambre.  
Celle-ci était assez grande, blanche, et un grand lit prenait place dans un coin de la pièce. Face à lui, il y avait un bureau sur lequel se trouvait quelques stylos, des cadres photo. Des étagères recouvraient un pan de mur, étagères supportant de nombreux livres, d'auteurs moldus et sorciers, des bibelots de toutes sortes et encore quelques cadres photos.  
James s'approcha du bureau et examina une photographie sur laquelle se trouvait une femme, avec beaucoup d'allure en train de tenir une petite fille dans ses bras. Il reconnut très vite la petite fille : ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux émeraude ne pouvait pas tromper James. Il s'agissait de sa Lily. La femme derrière elle souriait. Un sourire qu'il connaissait. Elle aussi portait de longs cheveux auburn, mais ses yeux étaient verts bleutés. James regarda le visage de cette femme. Il retrouvait des airs à Lily : c'était sa mère. James regarda encore la photo avant de sentir le souffle chaude Lily effleuré son bras.

_- C'était ma mère… déclara Lily._

James se retourna. Il posa son regard sur les yeux de son amour, mais il constata tristement qu'ils avaient perdus une partie de leur flamme, qui les animait habituellement.

_- Elle te ressemblait énormément, on peut dire que tu as hérité de son physique, de ses cheveux et de son sourire…_

_- Mais je n'ai pas hérité de son courage…_

_- Pardon ? S'étonna James. Lily il ne faut pas dire ça, tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu es courageuse, et si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vois pas ce que tu ferais à Gryffondor. Ne pense pas à des choses pareilles, car elles sont fausses et plutôt stupides…_

Lily avait la tête baissée et James continuait de la regarder. Il vit alors une larme perler sur sa joue blanche. Il l'essuya de sa main et attrapa doucement le visage de Lily par le menton, pour le lui relever.

_- Chut, ne pleure plus, je suis là, lui murmura-t-il._

_- Oui… gémit-elle._

_- Allez c'est fini maintenant, lui dit James, gentiment._

Pour toute réponse, Lily acquiesça, et s'approcha de James, avant de l'enlacer. James ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Lily. Lorsqu'il la sentit se serrer encore plus contre lui et l'étreindre plus fortement, James, la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le haut de sa tête, qui reposait contre son torse.  
Lily aimait sentir les bras protecteur de James autour d'elle, car ils lui faisaient oublier tous ses problèmes. Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position, savourant simplement la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Mr Evans, entra dans la chambre de sa fille doucement et ne vit que James de dos, ainsi que les bras de sa fille. Il ne souhaita pas les déranger, et ressortit aussitôt. James entendit cependant la porte se refermer, ce qui le fit se retourner, brisant de ce fait leur étreinte.

_- Qu'y a-t-il James ? Demanda Lily, curieuse._

_- Rien, il m'a juste semblé avoir entendu la porte se fermer…_

_- Quelle heure est-il ?_

_- Heu, 19 h 25, pourquoi ?_

_- Déjà ! S'étonna la belle jeune fille._

_- Oui et alors ?_

_- Ce devait être mon père. Il venait toujours me prévenir que nous mangions à 19h30..._

_- C'est rythmé ici, plaisanta James._

_- Oui, assez. _

Lily posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de James et sortit de sa chambre. Il la suivit et ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle à manger.  
Pétunia ne parla du repas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Mr Evans, qui commença à poser quelques questions au milieu du repas.

_- Eh bien James, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ami avec ma fille ? _

_- Euh depuis septembre...  
- Vous pensez faire quoi après votre septième année ?  
- Auror, c'est un métier qui intéresse !_

_- Ah oui ? Lily aussi..._

_- C'est vrai s'exclama James, qui ne s'était jamais renseigné sur ce sujet._

_- Oui, je ne t'en avais pas parlé, mais je pense que je vais m'orienter sur ce métier._

_- C'est génial ! S'enchanta le brun._

_- C'est bien, vous serez encore ensemble l'année prochaine...  
- Excuse moi Papa, mais je sors de table, j'ai fini de manger, et j'ai encore du travail._

Sur ce, Pétunia se leva et leur tourna le dos, ses cheveux blonds virevoltants à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ce départ sembla inaperçu, car la conversation reprit aussitôt son cours.

_- Et sinon James, que font vos parents dans la vie ?_

_- Euh..._

_- Papa, siffla Lily, un regard réprobateur._

_- De quoi ? Ils sont chômeurs ? Ce n'est pas une tare !_

_- Non, papa, tu n'y es pas du tout, s'exaspéra Lily._

_- C'est pas grave Lily, la rassura James, le regard soudain nostalgique. Mes parents sont morts en septembre, assassinés par les Mangemorts...  
- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... Marmonna Mr Evans.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Ma mère s'occupait d'associations et mon père travaillait au ministère de la Magie. Ils avaient une grande renommée dans le monde de la magie, mais ils n'étaient pas du même avis que les Mangemorts et cela leur a coûté la vie, finit James, douloureusement._

_- Je vous comprends parfaitement. Lily a de la chance d'avoir trouvé un petit ami comme vous..._

James qui était en train de boire, s'étrangla lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'avait dit le père de Lily. La gryffondor, elle, avait pris une teinte pourpre.

_- Pardon ? Dit Lily._

_- Je ne suis pas dupe Lily, je m'en suis douté..._

_- Mais tu te fais des idées mon pauvre papa ! Mentit Lily, qui avait gardé sa teinte écarlate._

_- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu es rouge comme un coquelicot... Railla son père. Je tiens tout de même à te dire que j'approuve ton choix. Et que je ne répèterai rien à personne : ce sera un secret..._

James était extrêmement gêné, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lily, qui croyait que sa teinte rouge allait rester définitivement sur son visage, tellement sa gêne était grande.

_- James vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre d'ami si vous le désirez... Ne vous occupez pas de la table, je vais débarrasser et faire la vaisselle._

_- Merci pour tout, déclara James. C'était délicieux._

_- C'est normal._

Lily entraîna James dans sa chambre très vite et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

_- Il est cool ton père, mon coeur._

_- Ça dépend pourquoi, mais là je pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça, c'est super !_

_- Oui... Ta soeur est un peu étrange mais bon..._

Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Lily. Elle sortit un album photo et lui montra des souvenirs de son enfance, d'elle et de sa soeur. Elle se décida également à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Pétunia. Après de longues conversations, James se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.

_- Où vas-tu James ?_

_- Me coucher, nous avons cours demain, très chère, ironisa-t-il._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir dans la chambre d'ami._

_- Mais je préfère dormir là-bas, vu que je n'ai pas de pyjama sous la main..._

_- Et alors ? S'il te plaît reste vers moi... Je me sens bien que vers toi... Si tu n'es pas là, j'angoisse... Surtout aujourd'hui. Il n'y a que si tu restes que je pourrais dormir._

James se retourna vers la dame de ses pensées et l'observa. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait une demande pareille de sa part, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ne pas accéder à une telle requête. Mais qu'allait-elle dire en le voyant à moitié nu... Il avait peur de sa réaction. Lui qui était si sûr de lui en temps normal... Voilà qu'il perdait toute sa confiance en lui, en présence de la belle aux cheveux roux.

_- Oui, c'est d'accord je reste mais..._

_- Oui ?_

_- J'espère que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi..._

_- Pourquoi donc, s'étonna Lily._

_- Ben je ne suis pas un top modèle._

_- Non, tu es beaucoup mieux... Je t'ai déjà vu torse nu, je te rappelle._

Lily se remémora les images du torse de James, mouillé après l'eau du lac noir et de la pluie, ce fameux jour de septembre, où elle avait appris la mort des Potter. Non il était très bien, son James. Et lorsqu'on aime, on trouve tout beau.

Elle partit mettre son pyjama. Quand elle revint, James était en train d'enlever sa chemise. Il l'ôta, la plia du mieux qu'il put et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

_- Tu n'aurais pas un cintre par hasard ?_

_- Euh... Si... Si bien... Bien sûr, bafouilla Lily_

La vue de James torse nu en jean la troublait quelque peu. Elle lui tendit un cintre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour peigner ses cheveux. James se débarrassa rapidement de son jean et se retrouva de cette manière en boxer. Lily le dévora des yeux, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur : James le remarqua et sourit. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à son tour.

_- Tu dors où généralement, Lily chérie ?_

_- Contre le mur._

_- Ok !_

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous les couvertures. Lily se rapprocha de James, et se colla contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Elle aimait sentit sa peau douce et chaude. James, se croyait au paradis. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle y répondit. Son baiser se voulait doux et passionné à la fois, voulant de cette manière communiquer tout son amour. Puis Lily reposa sa tête sur le torse de James, en fermant les yeux.

_- Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

En entendant ces trois mots, elle sourit et partit dans les bras de Morphée.  
Dans son rêve Lily revit sa mère. Mais elle ne mourrait pas dans celui-ci, elle venait la voir et lui disait de ne pas s'en faire pour elle, que tout allait bien. Que la mort n'état qu'un passage, qui terrifiait certes, mais qui n'était pas douloureux, au contraire. Lily comprit sa mère : elle la vit s'évanouir, et elle lui fit ses adieux.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit la foudre tomber à proximité de leur maison. Elle se blottit encore plus contre James. Lily n'avait jamais aimé l'orage et la pluie battante contre ses volets ne la rassurait guère. Mais de sentir l'odeur de James tout contre elle, la rassura et la détendit. Elle referma ses yeux et retourna dans les bras de la douce Morphée.

Le lendemain, ce fut Lily qui se réveilla la première. Elle caressa doucement le torse de James et lui déposa de légers baisers dans le coup. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais commença à caresser les cheveux soyeux de sa belle.

_- Bonjour, toi ! Lui murmura-t-il_

_- Coucou, beau gosse ! Plaisanta Lily._

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Lily demanda à James s'il désirait aller prendre une douche avant repartir à Poudlard il accepta. Lily se prépara pendant ce temps.  
Après avoir fait des adieux à son père, Lily et James s'en allèrent pour Poudlard.

_- Vous voilà. Bonjour à vous deux, dit une voix chaleureuse._

Ils levèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent face à une paire d'yeux d'un bleu perçant. Dumbledore ne portait pas ses lunettes, ce qui le rajeunissait légèrement

_- Il vous reste encore une petite heure avant le début des cours, jeunes gens. Je vous propose donc d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner._

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et approuvèrent le directeur.

**

* * *

**

Le cours de sortilège débuta à 9 h. Le professeur Flitwick fit taire ses élèves et leur demanda de ne pas ouvrir leur livre et de les ranger dans leur sac, car ils ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité pour l'étude théorique du sortilège qu'ils allaient étudier.

_- Nous allons donc aujourd'hui parler d'un sort complexe, que nous ne pourrons pas utiliser mais que vous devez connaître pour vos ASPIC. Le sortilège fidelitas sera donc notre objet d'étude, couina le professeur d'enchantements. Quelqu'un connaît-il son principe de base ?_

Lily leva la main et Filius Flitwick l'interrogea aussitôt.

_- Oui, miss Evans ?_

_- Le sortilège de Fidelitas Permet à une personne de cacher un secret dans le coeur d'une autre personne. _

_- C'est exact 10 points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama joyeusement le petit homme. Il est très complexe à lancer, et il faut bien comprendre son fonctionnement. On peut cacher n'importe quel secret de cet manière, mais il est important de bien choisir son Gardien du Secret : une confiance absolue en ce gardien est nécessaire. En effet, seul une unique personne peut porter le secret et le divulguer.  
Vu la complexité du sort, mieux vaut l'utiliser pour un secret de grande importance. Ce secret est alors garder par ce gardien qui sera le seul à pouvoir le divulguer : Si le gardien décide de dévoiler son secret, il peut le faire. Mais toute personne qui saura ce secret, ainsi que la ou les personnes concernées par ce secret, ne pourrons jamais communiquer l'objet du secret : même sous l'effet du véritaserum le plus puissant au monde, sous l'imperium ou la torture : jamais ils ne pourront le révéler. Seul le gardien en a l'autorisation._

Remus écouta ce que venait de leur dire le professeur Flitwick. Puis il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lever la main.

_- Mais Mr, si le gardien meurt, comment cela se passe-t-il ?_

_- Question très pertinente, Mr Lupin. J'allais y venir. Lorsque le Gardien meurt, le secret meurt avec lui. Je m'explique : lors de la mort de Gardien du secret, toutes les personnes ayant eu connaissance du secret en garde la trace, mais ne peuvent toujours pas l'ébruiter. Par contre, plus personne d'autre ne pourra connaître le secret, car seul le gardien pouvait le donner.  
- Mr, Fidelitas n'appartient-il pas à l'Ancienne Magie ? Demanda Fionna.  
- Oui c'est exact : cette catégorie de magie est en général très puissante... Fidelitas est l'un des plus connus, mais vous avez aussi la dette de vie. Celle -ci n'a besoin d'aucun sortilège pour marcher : si une personne vient à en sauver une autre, d'une mort certaine, alors la personne sauvée à envers l'autre une dette de vie. Enfin, l'un des plus puisant de l'ancienne magie, et aussi l'un des moins utilisé, est l'Amour. Plus précisément l'Amour sacrifié. Il est possible de protéger quelqu'un par ce sortilège. Mais il faut aimer, aimer vraiment. Si nous aimons réellement une personne, nous pouvons nous sacrifier par Amour : ce sacrifice créera alors une protection magique, qui s'imprégnera dans les veines de cette personne. Un point reste obscure sur ce sacrifice, et une rumeur court à ce sujet : La personne protégée, paraît-il, peut si elle retrouve des personnes de son sang, avoir une immunité et protéger l'habitation de sa famille en y vivant et en considérant cet endroit comme sa maison. Enfin, cela reste à prouver... Bon revenons à notre sortilège de Fidelitas... _

Le professeur leur parla encore de l'enchantement et de son histoire... Mais Lily était intéressé par un sujet : l'Ancienne magie. Cela l'intéressait énormément. Remus lui pensait au sort de fidelitas : il voulait en connaître encore plus. A la fin du cours Lily resta seul dans la salle et alla voir le professeur. Celui ci la regarda étonné.

- Que se passe-t-il Miss ? Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ?

- Oui. Au sujet de l'Ancienne magie…

- Oh je vois. Et à que propos ?  
- Eh bien j'aurais aimé avoir plus d'information à ce sujet : Ce sujet à piquer ma curiosité.

- Vraiment ? Dit Flitwick, ravi. Moi je ne pense pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, car je ne m'en rappelle que très peu, mais je sais qu'il existe un livre dans la réserve qui traite de ce sujet. Je vais vous faire un mot que vous donnerez à Mrs Pince, pour pouvoir l'emprunter.

- Oh, merci infiniment Mr ! S'écria Lily.

Le professeur leva sa baguette et exécuta des mouvements complexes : il tapota sur son bureau et un rouleau de parchemin apparut il le prit et le tendit à Lily.

_- Voici, miss. Vous êtes la première depuis le début de ma carrière à m'avoir questionné sur ce sujet. Bonne fin de journée._

_- Oui, pareillement, monsieur._

Lily courut à la bibliothèque et donna le parchemin à la bibliothécaire, qui parut indignée en lisant les phrases du professeur d'enchantements.

_- Par ici Miss, siffla-t-elle froidement. _

_Lily suivit la bibliothécaire, qui marmonnait des phrase comme « inouï ! », « insensé » ou encore « inconscient ». Elle s'arrêta devant un rayon de la Réserve et leva sa Baguette pour attirer un volume énorme et très vieux, à la couverture de cuir usée, sur laquelle restait quelques vestiges d'une dorure ancienne._

_- Ce livre n'est jamais sortit d'ici. Je vous conseille d'en prendre soin et de le protéger des autres personnes ! Si vous le ramenez avec ne serait-ce qu'une coupure, je vous promets que vous vous souviendrez de moi tout le restant de votre vie, déclara sèchement Mrs pince, qui fronçait ses yeux perçants._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promet de ne pas le détériorer et d'en prendre soin._

Lily le prit dans ses bras et remonta dans son dortoir pou le mettre à l'abri, le plus vite possible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Maraudeurs se promenaient dans le parc? Ils parlaient de leur vacances et James leur raconta comment c'était déroulé l'enterrement et surtout comment s'était déroulé la journée. Mais au loin, ils aperçurent un groupe de Serpentards, avec rogue en tête de ce groupe.

Sirius aperçut son petit frère, qui se détacha du groupe et s'approcha d'eux.

_- Sirius, je dois te parler._

_- Je ne suis pas seul, Regulus, désolé, répondit froidement Sirius._

_- Non je ne t'en laisse pas le choix Sirius, on doit parler._

Le gryffondor aux longs cheveux noirs fit signe à ses amis de partir sans lui. Puis ils e retourna vers le serpentard.

_- Sirius, c'est important, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.  
- Vas y vite._

_- Papa et maman veulent se rallier à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils trouvent que c'est un exemple pour tous les sangs purs. Si tu acceptes de te rallier à sa cause, les parents ont dit qu'ils effaceraient ton ingratitude et qu'ils seraient prêts à te reprendre sous leur toit !_

_- Même si j'y étais forcé, je refuserais !_

_- Oui je comprends._

_- C'était ça la chose importante dont tu voulais me parler ?_

_- Non, mais si tu refuses, je me dois alors d'accepter... Je ne peux pas les décevoir..._

_- Pardon ! Tu débloques là !_

_- Non, Sirius, je suis sérieux… _

_- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Ils te manipulent, tu n'es pas obligé ! Ils sont complètements fous comme Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu peux encore refuser._

_- Je rejoindrais les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres, dès qu'il l'acceptera._

_- Si tu le fais, tu feras la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie je te l'assure... L'année prochaine je commencerai mes études d'Auror, Regulus. _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je chasserai les partisans de Voldemort... Tu n'as qu'à choisir... Mais je te le dis, si tu choisis Voldemort, tu choisiras la mort... Il te tueront si tu ne Lui est pas utile ou s'il te trouve lâche... Ou alors je t'arrêterais si je te trouves sur mon chemin... C'est ça que tu veux, Regulus, enfreindre la Loi ? S'énerva Sirius_

_- Tu peux parler ! Tu n'arrives même pas à respecter un règlement d'une école, et tu me fais des leçons !_

_- Tu n'es venu me parler que pour m'annoncer ta décision, tu es pitoyable : j'avais encore un peu d'estime pour toi, Regulus mais je te promets qui si tu fais ça, tu perdras tout... Mon estime, ta liberté, et ton frère... Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable !_

_- Tu n'as pas à me dire qui je dois ou ne dois pas fréquenter ! S'emporta Regulus._

_- Ok, eh bien je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_- Mais Sirius ! Écoute moi… _

_- Non, je n'en ai plus envie, tu as choisi ton camp, moi pareil : mais nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses.  
D'ailleurs ne t'approche plus de moi et de mes amis... Surtout de Lily._

_- Tu peux m'empêcher de te voir, mais ne m'empêche pas de voir Lily._

_- Que lui veux-tu ? La rallier à votre cause ? C'est une fille de moldus, elle n'est pas digne de vos rangs ! Railla Sirius._

_- Je ne veux rien de Lily. _

_- Alors ne l'approche pas._

_- Je lui parle si j'en ai envie, elle est la seule à ne pas me considérer comme un serpentard ou comme le descendant d'une longue lignée de sang pur, mais comme un homme normal._

_- C'est elle que tu veux... Mais elle ne t'aime pas !_

_- Je le sais, cracha Regulus._

_- Si James l'apprenait... Je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Tiens toi tranquille._

_- Sirius, tu es pathétique ! Tes menaces me laissent complètement indifférent._

_- Et toi tu es minable ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot fini. Adieu, s'écria Sirius furieux._

Le lion et le serpent se regardèrent un bref instant, et se séparèrent, chacun partant dans des directions opposées.

Regulus, arrivé dans son dortoir, sortit un parchemin et de l'encre et commença à écrire…

Pendant ce temps Remus, qui venait d'arriver dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, fouillait les rayons en quête de livres qui l'intéressaient. Il eut le malheur de faire tomber quelques livres à ses pieds. A peine eut-il le temps de les ranger que Mrs Pince l'avait repéré.

_- Mr Lupin, je vous demande de sortir immédiatement ! Ces livres ne sont pas immortels ! Réprimanda le vieille dame._

_- Pardonnez-moi, mais je recherchais un livre… Que je n'ai pas trouvé d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'aucun livre ne dois traiter de ce sujet._

_- Voyons ça … Vous avez des recherches à faire sur quoi ?_

_- C'est uniquement à titre personnel… Je recherche des informations sur l'ancienne Magie. _

_- C'est inouï ! Qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui à tous en vouloir à l'ancienne Magie ?_

_- Pardon ? S'étonna le lycanthrope._

_- Eh bien non je n'ai aucun livre qui traite de l'Ancienne Magie… Un seul exemplaire existe, mais il se trouve dans la Réserve, endroit qui vous est défendu._

_- S'il vous plaît ! Je vous promets de ne pas le sortir de la Réserve…_

_- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir accès à cette partie de la Bibliothèque sans autorisation d'un professeur._

_- Je vais vite demander au professeur Flitwick alors…_

_- Cela ne servira à rien, le livre n'est plus là, s'empressa d'ajouter la bibliothécaire._

_- Comment ça ? Mais vous venez de me dire qu'il existait un exemplaire disponible dans la bibliothèque !_

_- Oui c'est exact. Mais il a déjà été emprunté par votre homologue féminin de Gryffondor, Mr Lupin._

_- Mon homolo… Lily Evans ? _

_- Oui._

_- Merci ! Au revoir, Mrs._

Remus partit en courrant et remonta les marches quatre à quatre.

Lily était allongé sur son lit et avait ouvert son livre à une page aléatoire. Par le plus grand des hasard elle était tombé sur les différents formules de l'Amour sacrifié. Elle en lut une :

_Amore meo sacrificato,_

_Ille puer protecturus est._

_Sanguine meo morteque meo,_

_Iste hostis in Erebum acturus est. _**(1)**

Lily lut alors la phrase qui accompagnait cette formule : _« sacrifice d'une mère pour son fils, face à un ennemi »_. Il y avait aussi sacrifice d'une personne pour sa famille. Sacrifice d'une personne pour ses frères et sœur, et encore beaucoup d'autres. Mais seul un mot : _Puer_ était remplacé par _sorror, frater, pater, mater, uxor _**(2) **et bien d'autre mot.

Remus arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il vit alors Fionna monter dans le dortoir des filles. Il l'interpella et lui demanda de dire à Lily qu'il aimerait lui parler. Celle-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Coucou Remus, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Je te croyais avec James, Peter et Sirius._

_- Non, James donne des cours de drague à Peter..._

_- Des cours de dragues ? Dit Lily en éclatant de rire._

_- Oui, oui aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Sirius quant à lui est parti à la recherche d'Apolline..._

_- D'accord._

_- Je voulais te demander quelque chose..._

_- Je t'écoute, dit Lily._

_-Eh bien c'est à propos de l'Ancienne Magie… J'aurais besoin de ton livre. _

_- Le livre que j'ai emprunté ? Comment sais tu que…_

_- Mrs Pince me l'a dit._

_- Mais Remus, j'ai à peine commencé à le lire !_

_- J'aurais juste besoin d'information sur le sort Fidelitas._

_- C'est tout ? Je veux bien te le prêter mais je veux au moins savoir pourquoi tu recherches le sort Fidelitas._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Ne retourne pas la situation Remus ! S'indigna la gryffondor._

_- Bon je veux me renseigner sur ce sujet, car je voudrais l'utiliser…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Oui, pour cacher, mon secret. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. _

_- Oh d'accord…_

Lily remonta rapidement chercher le volume sur l'ancienne Magie, et le confia à son ami.

_- Avant que tu n'arrives, j'avais commencé à lire le livre à une page au hasard. Je suis tombé sur l'Amour sacrifié._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Il y a un tas de formules en latin bien sûr ! Il va falloir que je lise tout ça et si possible faire une copie de ce live qui m'a l'air très intéressant._

_-Je voulais aussi te demander, Lily, si …_

Mais ils furent interrompus par un magnifique hibou qui hululait à l'une des fenêtres. Lily alla ouvrir et fit entrer le strigidé qui lui donna un parchemin avant de repartir.

Elle l'ouvrit et le déroula très doucement… le premier mot, qu'elle vit, fut « _R.A.B. _». Elle referma le parchemin et s'excusa auprès de Remus. Elle remonta rapidement dans son dortoir afin de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé Regulus à lui écrire.

* * *

NOTES :

_(1) latin; traduction en Français :_

_Par mon Amour sacrifié,_

_Que cet enfant soit protégé._

_Que par mort et par mon sang,_

_Némésis aille dans le néant._

_(2) traductions des mots latin dans l'ordre : enfant, sœur, frère, père, mère et épouse._

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite peut être fin avril . Je ne vous promet rien, car j'ai mes révisions de Bac à faire, des DS à travailler, des tas d'exo et mes TPE à terminer : tout un programme de réjuissance en gros ... : s **

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans une review ;)**


	10. Le retour du Cerf

_**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) **_

_**Merci pour le reviews du précédent chapitre. merci aussi à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.**_

Disclaimer : Le slieux et les personnages, ainsi que des morceaux de l'intrigues appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seules Fionna Papillionis et Apolline Jorgensen sont issues de mon imagination.

Informations : Ce chapitre ets le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste. je m'excuse par vance, mais le prochain chapitre ne ser pas la de si tot. j'ai mon Bac à préparer, je ne veux pas me louper...  
Alors patience et Gros bisous à tout le monde. Bonne Lecture.

_**Abelforth Dumbledore.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre X. Le retour du Cerf**

Lily se demandait vraiment pourquoi Regulus souhaitait lui parler. Elle avait reçu son message depuis déjà trois jours. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu d'ailleurs, pour fixer la date de leur rendez-vous. Trois jours, également, que Remus lui avait fait cette demande, qui l'avait tant touchée. En effet, suite à leur discussion sur l'enchantement Fidelitas, Remus avait demandé à Lily de devenir sa Gardienne du Secret, pour cacher sa lycanthropie. Cela prouvait bien la confiance qu'il lui portait.  
Depuis leur dispute, Regulus et Sirius ne s'était pas reparlé. De temps à autres, Rogue se mettait à nommé Regulus de manière à ce que Sirius entende. Cela l'énervait un peu, mais il essayait d'y prêter le moins d'attention possible, pour éviter de faire plaisir à Servilus.

* * *

Janvier se termina enfin, emportant avec lui, un peu de froid et les derniers flocons de l'hiver. Le vent soufflait au dehors, et le ciel était gris, mais la nature avait enfin ôté son manteau de glace. Lily était dans son dortoir et écrivait sa réponse pour Regulus.

_« Cher RAB, _

_Il sera possible que nous nous voyions le 4 février au soir. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu depuis si longtemps…_

_Bises et à dans trois jours._

_LGE »_

L'après-midi se finissait et Lily se dépêcha donc pour cette raison d'aller à la volière pour trouver sa chouette Hydromel. Elle arriva finalement en haut de la volière. Elle sentait les derniers rayons de soleils lui caresser son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation si agréable, dans le froid qui sévissait.  
En rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda le parc sous ce soleil couchant, qui donnait, aux arbres, une magnifique teinte rouge. Son regard se promena dans le parc quand elle aperçut soudain le serpentard. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à aller le voir. Elle rangea rapidement son mot et descendu les escaliers de la volières en trombe. Arrivée en bas elle le chercha du regard.  
C'est alors qu'elle le vit assis, en boule, la tête dans ses bras. Elle ralentit alors son pas, qui devint presque inaudible. Elle s'arrêta, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il pleurait. Oui Lily en était sûr.

_- Regulus ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante. _

Il leva alors la tête, en sursautant. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré, et son visage trempé par les larmes.

_- Va t'en, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça._

_- Regulus, soit pas bête, je vais pas te laisser alors que tu ne vas pas bien…_

_- Je vais très bien, cracha le serpent._

_- Regulus, parle moi… lui conseilla-t-elle_

Regulus sanglota et tourna la tête pour ne pas voir Lily.

_- Rien ne va… Je voulais te parler début janvier, mais tu n'as pas daigné me répondre._

_- J'allais te répondre ! Se défendit Lily_

_- Le temps de le dire seulement._

_- Non ! Si je suis là c'était pour cela. Regarde._

Elle sortit le parchemin et le lui donna. Il le prit et le lut.

_- Désolé… Je ne suis pas bien. Je ne voulais pas te répondre comme ça. Je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments en plus. Pleurer c'est un truc de fille. Un Serpentard ne pleure jamais, encore moins un Black. Ne le répètes surtout à personne._

_- Regulus, toutes nos conversations ne concernent que nous, et personne d'autre ! Je respecte tes choix. Mais je tiens à te dire que parfois il vaut mieux laisser sa fierté de « mâle » au placard : pleurer ça fait du bien et ça soulage._

_- Si tu savais ce qui m'arrive…_

_- Je suis là, confie-toi à moi. Tu peux tout me dire._

Elle le regarda intensément. Il était vraiment touchant, aussi impuissant. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter.

_- Sirius ne veut plus me parler._

_- Pardon ? Mais vous êtes frères…_

_- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas me pardonner, la coupa-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi._

Cette phrase lui sembla familière… Elle entendit alors la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête :

_« ..Tu n'existeras plus pour moi, ton nom et ton existence seront rayés de ma vie... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi… »_

Oui c'est cela… Sa sœur aussi ne voulait plus la voir, car elle la considérait comme responsable de la mort de leur mère. Mais que reprochait Sirius à son petit frère ?

_- Regulus, pourquoi Sirius t'en veut-il ?_

_- Je lui ai parlé de la décision de mes parents._

_- Quelle est-elle ?_

_- Ils veulent s'allier aux Lord Noir…_

_- Ils vont devenir Mangemorts ? S'écria la belle femme aux longs cheveux._

_- Non, ils voulaient que Sirius le devienne…_

_- Mais je croyais qu'il avait renié Sirius !_

_- Oui mais il était prêt à le revoir s'il acceptait… Ce qu'il n'a pas fait… Il m'a pris pour un fou._

_- Oui je comprends… souffla Lily._

Regulus pleurait toujours : il était désemparé. Lily le voyait bien, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

_- Regulus, le fait de ne plus parler à Sirius te rend si triste ? Je peux aller lui en parler si tu..._

_- Non ! S'exclama-t-il_

_- Mais ça te rend si triste ..._

_- Si ce n'était que ça ... Ils ne veulent plus que je te voie, ils me menacent tous ... _

_- Qui ? S'emporta Lily._

_- Sirius, Rogue, d'autres Serpentards que tu ne connais pas... Si mes parents apprenaient que je te parle je me ferais tuer... Au sens propre du terme... Et Sirius m'a menacé de le dire à James si..._

_- Pardon ! S'énerva la rousse, qui venait de ce fait de couper la parole à Regulus. Mais ils ne vont pas bien. Ils n'ont pas à te dire qui fréquenter ou non, mais en plus je suis libre tout comme toi de te parler. Je ne suis la propriété de personne ! Regulus, ne t'occupe pas de ça, passe entre les mailles du filet._

Il ne répondit pas t continuait de pleurer. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant. Il s'accrocha à elle, toujours secoué par ses sanglots.

_- Calme toi, enfin..._

_- Je me dégoûte ..._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis faible et lâche..._

_- Non..._

_- Si ! Je n'arrive pas à tenir tête aux autres, je n'ai pas réussi à dire non à ma famille..._

_- C'est à dire ?_

Lily avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de la jeune femme.

_- Regulus, que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude._

_- Je n'ai pas réussi à dire non ... Répéta-t-il. J'ai accepté..._

_- De devenir..._

_- ... Un Mangemort, finit-il. Je suis nul... Pourquoi ... Mais pourquoi, n'ai-je pas refusé ?_

Lily lui frotta le dos, en signe de réconfort. Elle attrapa le bras de Regulus pour vérifier, qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

_- Regulus, tu peux encore reculer... Tu ne fais pas encore partie d'eux, s'empressa de dire Lily._

_- Mais si je me défile, je me ferais tuer, et ma famille aussi. Ils seront traités de couards._

_- Regulus... Qu'est-ce que la honte par rapport à l'esclavage ? Tu as honte d'être esclave, bien souvent : alors mieux vaut la liberté... Nous risquons tous de mourir par ces temps..._

_- Sirius a déjà déçu ma famille. Je tuerai ma mère si je refusais de devenir serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne veux pas les décevoir mais je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort... _

_- Réfléchis Regulus ! Tes parents ne sont pas immortels, alors qu'en as-tu à faire de les décevoir ! Tu es leur fils, ils ne peuvent pas te renier !_

_- Tu ne connais pas ma mère, ça se voit... Railla le jeune serpentard._

_- Alors tu vas accepter de devenir hors la loi pour faire plaisir à tes parents !_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Éclata-t-il en sanglot._

_- On a toujours le choix... Encore faut-il le vouloir... _

_- Je n'ai pas ton courage, Lily... Je ne l'aurai jamais, souffla-t-il._

Il se replia sur lui et se remit à pleurer. Lily ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras pour continuer à le rassurer.

_- Tu as tes amis, tu peux compter sur eux, ils ne t'abandonneront pas, ne t'en fait pas._

_- Je n'en ai pas, tu sais... Ce ne sont pas des amis, au sens propre du terme. Je dirais plutôt que ce sont des connaissances, voire des camarades, mais rien de plus, aucun d'eux ne me soutiendra jamais._

_- Je suis là... Murmura-t-elle._

A ces mots, il plongea son regard de glace dans les yeux émeraude de la gryffondor. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Son parfum. Lily l'aimait... C'était celui de James... Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Cela la fit frissonner. Le contact de leur regard restait intact, mais la tête de Regulus s'approchait de celle de Lily. James... Non, elle ne pouvait pas... Ce parfum lui jouait encore des tours.

_- Regulus, non ... Je ne peux pas._

_- Tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Regulus, tu es un ami, et il y a James... Je te l'ai déjà dit !_

_- S'il te plaît, Lily... Juste un baiser, un seul..._

Il approcha alors ses lèvres plus rapidement de celles de Lily, mais celle-ci tourna la tête. Le baiser n'atteint pas sa cible et finit sur la joue, juste à côté des lèvres.

_- Regulus ! Cria-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait plein de reproches. Je t'avait dit, me semble-t-il, il y a déjà plus d'un mois, que je n'accepterais pas une autre tentative de ce genre ! Oublie moi !_

_- Mais s'il te plaît un baiser, je ne te demande rien de plus, un seul et je t'oublie..._

_- Je ne peux pas je te l'ai dit ! Je suis avec James._

La phrase provoqua, chez le serpentard, comme un électrochoc. Ilse trouvait stupide et encore plus désemparé, ses derniers espoirs de bonheurs venaient de s'envoler.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je n'aurais rien tenté autrement._

_- Mais Regulus, je te l'avais pourtant dit !_

_- J'aurais tellement voulu que ça soit autrement. Tu es la première fille que j'ai aimée et que j'aimerais encore, mais je sais que rien n'est possible... Encore un rêve qui s'envole, dit-il amèrement._

_- Mais tu le savais, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs ! J'aime James, je suis bien avec lui._

_- Oui... Je te crois, si tu es heureuse alors je le suis, déclara-t-il, pas tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il disait._

_- Regulus..._

_- S'il te plaît Lily 'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul... Franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais mieux ou moins bien qu'avant ton arrivée..._

Cette remarque cinglante fit mal à Lily : elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

_- Je serais toujours là en cas de besoin, quelques soient tes choix... Tu resteras toujours Regulus Black, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je t'apprécie comme tu es. Je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses. S'il t plaît, fait moi plaisir, souris... Je t'écris demain c'est promis._

Il n'avait pas bougé la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé tut court, comme si Lily n'était plus là. Elle se pencha alors et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme réagit. Elle lui adressa alors un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il lui sembla alors qu'il lui avait adressé un vague « _merci pour tout, Lily_ », mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Puis elle se releva.

Au loin, un jeune homme aux yeux chocolat regardait, derrière ses lunettes, la scène qui se déroulait... Il n'appréciait guère ce spectacle qui le rendait fou de jalousie. James se trouvait ici car il recherchait Lily... Mais il pensait la trouver seule. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée, puisque James avait vu le point qui représentait sa belle, sur la carte du maraudeur, s'approcher de celui qui représentait ce Regulus Black.

Lily se retourna et commença à se diriger vers le château, mais elle poussa un cri de surprise quand un animal passa devant elle et se stoppa aussitôt. Lily le reconnut : oui elle ne pouvait pas se tromper avec ses tâches beiges autour des yeux.

_- Coucou toi ! Dit-elle en le caressant doucement. Je suis désolé, mais là je dois me dépêcher ! Je risque d'avoir des ennuis si je ne rentre pas tout de suite. _

En effet la nuit était tombée, et Rusard risquait d'être aux aguets maintenant. James, sous la forme du cerf, essaya en vain de retenir Lily, car il voulait essayer de la faire parler, mais rien n'y fit.

Lily remonta rapidement les étages quand soudain...

_- Lily !_

Celle-ci se retourna et vit alors un James qui courrait, transpirant.

_- D'où tu sors ? Dit-elle étonnée._

_- Je te cherchais._

_- Oh d'accord, lança-t-elle._

_- Et toi où étais-tu ?_

_- Je me promenais dans le parc..._

_« Prends moi pour un imbécile, vas..., pensa-t-il »_

_- Quelle drôle d'idée... Toute seule ?_

_- Eh bien oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Se défendit la rousse._

Mais James ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant la grosse Dame.

_- Waddiwasi ! Lança James._

El la Grosse Dames pivota pour laisser l'entrée libre. James savait que Lily lui avait mentit, mais il voulait qu'elle lui dise la vérité d'elle même. Fionna était assise entre Sirius et Remus, sur un canapé de la salle commune. En apercevant Lily entrer elle s'écria :

_- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps pour envoyer ta lettre !_

Encore quelque chose qu'elle lui avait caché... Lily jeta un regard meurtrier à son amie et James le remarqua. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il craqua.

_- Envoyer une lettre ? Mais non elle était partie se promener ! Ah ! Non j'y suis... Elle n'a pas dû envoyer sa lettre, ni se promener, mais plutôt parler avec un serpentard... Regulus, je me trompe Lily ? Railla-t-il._

_- James, comment sais-tu ? Tu m'as espionné c'est ça ?_

_- Et toi tu m'as mentit ! Cracha-t-il._

_- Cornedrue ! Dit Remus sur un ton de reproche._

Alors James, qui ne voulait pas se disputer, se retira, en courrant, dévalant les escaliers. Lily était honteuse. Mais soudain Sirius se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

_- Regulus, je lui avais dit de ne plus t'approcher...  
- Eh bien, il l'a fait. Mais c'est moi qui suis allé le voir._

_- Mais enfin Lily, mon frère est un imbécile, et en plus ...  
- Je parle à qui je veux Sirius ! Ton frère est adorable, tout comme toi, quand tu ne t'énerves pas ! S'emporta-t-elle._

Puis elle se précipita dans son dortoir pour prendre un morceau de parchemin dans sa male.

_- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! _

La carte du Maraudeur apparut alors. Elle sortit de son dortoir et passa à toute allure devant ses amis, dans la salle commune. Elle rechercha James sur la carte. Il avançait dans le parc, assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Lily partit à sa poursuite. En observant plus précisément la carte, elle remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté dans une zone du parc qu'elle connaissait bien : celle où se trouvait son arbre préféré, le magnolia.

Arrivé sur place elle rangea sa carte, prit son souffle et s'avança vers l'arbre.

_- James, s'il te plaît ne part pas, je dois te..._

Mais James n'était pas là... Seul le cerf était allongé. Il paraissait triste. Mais un animal ne pouvait pas sembler triste ! Le cerf s'était levé en entendant Lily l'appeler. Ce cerf... Il comprenait si bien Lily... Trop bien... Et ces marques autour des yeux. Oui ! Tout devenait clair pour Lily : si James n'était pas là, et que la carte ne se trompait jamais, c'est que James était ce cerf... Et son surnom lui apparut alors plus clairement... Cornedrue. Qu'elle était bête... Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?

_- Reprend ta forme humaine, Cornedrue, ou alors je m'en charge toute seule... Le menaça-t-elle._

James était pris sur le fait. Il reprit sa forme, sur le champ, devant une Lily à la fois, en colère et époustouflée

_- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il._

_- D'abord, votre carte ne se trompe jamais, hors, James Potter devait se trouver ici. Ensuite, le surnom que tes trois amis te donne est Cornedrue... Puis ton attitude n'est pas toujours très normale pour un animal. Tu me comprenais et tes taches autour des yeux m'ont aidée... J'ai fait un coup de bluff... Je devais tenter..._

_- J'aurais très bien pu être sous ma cape d'invisibilité ! Rétorqua James._

_- Une cape d'invisibilité ? S'effara la jeune femme. Tu as encore beaucoup de secret ? Et après on me reproche de te cacher ce que je fais !_

_- C'est différent Lily !_

_- Ah oui ? Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Hein ? Dis le moi ! Tu m'as allègrement espionnée il y a quelques mois, ce qui explique que tu aies su tant de chose à mon sujet. Tu as profité de ta forme animagus pour m'espionner, James ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais un animagus, si tu m'avais vraiment fait confiance !_

_- Mais Lily, toi tu me trompes ! Tu oses dire que t'espionner c'est pire ! Cracha-t-il._

Lily était furieuse et cette phrase fit qu'elle ne se contrôla plus. Elle gifla James.

_- Comment oses-tu émettre de tels propos, James Potter ! Non, mais ça va pas ? Te tromper... Tu imagines des choses pareilles, et tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Hurla Lily._

_- Non Lily, ce n'est pas..._

_- Tu dis m'aimer et me connaître depuis presque 7 ans, et tu m'accuses de te tromper ? S'écria-t-elle, l'estomac noué._

_- Lily..._

_- Tu me déçois terriblement James..., le coupa-t-elle. Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec un ami... Oui, James, Regulus est un ami... Il a essayé de m'embrasser mais j'ai refusé... Parce que je lui ai dit t'aimer... Je lui ai parlé, je l'ai réconforté, parce qu'il n'allait pas bien... Lorsque tu étais juste mon ami, ne t'ai-je jamais réconforté de la sorte ?_

_- Si, Lily, mais tu n'avais personne à l'époque ! Se défendit le brun._

_- Mais oui j'avais personne ! Mais que j'ai quelqu'un ou non ne modifiera jamais ma façon de soutenir les gens ! Et ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est toi ! Malheureusement si tu commences à réagir comme ça au bout d'un mois, je ne m'imagine pas comment cela se passera dans 6 mois..._

_- Lily, je t'aime et je m'excuse, mais j'étais jaloux, enfin... Je suis jaloux. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre et je ne réalise pas encore ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Pardonne moi, mais je t'aime et je ne supporte pas de voir d'autres hommes autour de toi... Aide-moi, si tu veux, à ne pas être jaloux... La supplia-t-il._

Lily eut l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière. Oui, c'est cela, lorsque sa mère était encore là : elle leur avait dit que les 3 phrases les plus difficiles à dire étaient « Je t'aime », « Aide-moi » et « pardonne-moi ». Trois phrases si difficiles à dire. D'avoir entendu James les lui dire, avait complètement annihilé sa colère et sa rancune à l'égard du beau brun.  
Lily regarda James, qui semblait triste, et mal à l'aise.

_- Je te pardonne, mon chéri, dit elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, amoureusement._

James n'en revenait pas. Cette fille était vraiment super. Elle arrivait à s'énerver comme une furie et à redevenir douce comme un ange, deux secondes après. A cela s'ajoutaient sa beauté et son intelligence... James était vraiment l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Lily cala sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

_- Excuse moi James de m'être emportée. Mais que tu me prouves aussi peu de confiance m'a blessée, murmura-t-elle._

_- Je suis désolé, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner... Je t'aime trop pour vouloir te blesser... Je ne recommencerai plus jamais, je te le promets, lui susurra-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- Ne fais rien... Dis moi juste, si tu as d'autres secrets... Ça évitera tout autre mal entendu._

_- Je suis devenu un animagus pour Remus, tout comme Sirius et Peter... On se transforme à chaque pleine lune... Pour Remus, afin de le soutenir pendant ses transformations. Il ne peut rien nous arriver, tant que nous ne sommes pas sous nos formes normales. Les loups-garous ne attaquent qu'aux humains._

Ils s'assirent contre l'arbre.

_- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Remus m'a dit que vous l'aviez soutenu, dit Lily, pensive et admirative._

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Oui ! Au fait, en quoi se transforment les deux autres ?_

_- Patmol et Queudver ? _

_- C'est une réponse ou une demande de confirmation ?_

_- Un indice, à toi de chercher._

_- Queudver ... Eh bien... Déjà Peter à une queue, une queue de ver... C'est un asticot ?_

_- Non pas du tout, mais oui il a une queue qui fait penser à un ver et Sirius ben pense aux étoiles..._

_- Peter... Un rongeur ! Avec une queue qui ressemble à un ver ! _

_- Exact !_

_- Sirius, les étoiles ... Il y a la constellation de Sirius... Mais je ne vois pas... Attend cette constellation ne représente pas un chien ? Demanda Lily._

_- Si pourquoi ? Répondit, innocemment, James_

_- Sirius est un chien ! Patmol ! S'exclama la jeune sorcière._

_- Hum, tu es si douée, tu m'épateras toujours, murmura-t-il._

Lily lui lança un regard furtif et le déstabilisa. Il tomba sur le côté et se retrouvé sur le dos, Lily à califourchon sur son ventre.

_- Je devais prendre ça comment ? Moi je prends ça de manière ironique, lança-t-elle hautaine._

_- Hum, je disais ça sérieusement ! Rectifia James._

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et se trouva, alors, au dessus de la rousse. Ils riaient, tous les deux. James se pencha pour l'embrasser, passionnément. Ils auraient aimé rester ainsi si longtemps. Mais le froid les ramena à l'ordre.

_- Je commence à avoir froid James... Chuchota la jeune sorcière._

_- Oh... Je n'avais pas vu que tu n'avais pas pris ta cape..._

Ils se tinrent tous deux par la taille et James ôta sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de Lily. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au Château, passèrent la soirée ensemble.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Sirius était partit à la recherche d'Apolline. Il la trouva à la bibliothèque, en train de faire un devoir de botanique. Il prit un livre au passage, et s'assit à la table de la Poufsouffle. Elle ne le remarqua même pas. Enfin, elle ne le lui montra pas. Sirius n'aimait pas se sentir ignoré. Il décida alors de prendre les devants.

_- Apolline, je peux te parler ?_

_- Tu viens de le faire, mais... Non, plus tard, je travaille, là !_

_- Oui je sais, mais pourrais-tu m'accorder un peu de ton précieux temps ?_

_- Bon écoute, Black, je te laisse deux minutes, et ensuite tu pars ! Lui annonça-t-elle._

_- Apolline je voudrais te dire quelque chose, dit-il nerveusement._

Apolline le fixa de ses yeux violets... Sirius était mal à l'aise face à elle... Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, et ne lui arriverait jamais... Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?  
Apolline avait remarqué le manque de confiance en lui, dont faisait preuve ce gryffondor, d'ordinaire si sûr de lui.

_- Je t 'écoute._

_- Tu sais depuis le Bal, j'ai souvent pensé à toi et je me disais, enfin si tu acceptes, qu'on pourrait aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine..._

_- Attends... C'est la sortie de la Saint Valentin, non ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse._

_- Ben oui ! Répondit, bêtement le gryffondor._

_- Donc tu espères avoir un rencard ?_

_- Euh... En quelques sortes... Oui ! Avoua-t-il._

_- Eh bien, non merci ! Lança-t-elle, froidement._

_- Mais pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il offensé._

_- Mr Black ! Ce n'est pas un stade de Quidditch ici, alors taisez-vous, ou quittez ces lieux immédiatement ! Le menaça Mrs Pince._

Apolline replongea dans ses livres et continua d'écrire. Sirius la regarda. Il espérait qu'elle lèverait la tête. Mais elle feignit de ne pas le remarquer. Sirius ne supportait guère qu'on lui résiste.

- S'il te plaît ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Je ne le supporte pas !

- De quoi ? Tu ne supportes pas que ce soit moi qui t'ignore, ou tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être le centre du monde ?

- La première proposition ! Répliqua-t-il, un grand sourire de tombeur aux lèvres.

Apolline resta insensible au charme du maraudeur. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et les attacha, puis se remit au travail.

- Ça te tuerait de me répondre ?

- Bon écoute Black...

- Sirius... Appelle-moi Sirius...

- Sirius, alors... Écoute, je ne souhaite pas être un nom parmi tant d'autres pour toi. Je ne serai jamais une de tes copines d'un jour... Je ne recherche pas ce que tu offres. Tu comprends. Saches aussi que je suis patiente, alors tu pourras essayer de me demander, ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, je ne cèderai pas.

-Mais... Commença Sirius.

-Les deux minutes sont passées bonne nuit Sirius, lui dit-elle, sans daigner le regarder.

-A toi aussi... Souffla-t-il, vexé.

Il se leva et déposa très rapidement, un bisou sur la joue de la poufsouffle, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui envoyer une gifle, il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Toujours au même moment, Remus, se trouvait seul en compagnie de Fionna, dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

_-Enfin tu sais mon frère est vraiment spécial ! Il adore faire des blagues, mais peut être super sympa en dehors de ça ! Lança Fionna. Je crois que vous vous entendriez bien vous quatre, avec lui._

_- Peut être ! Répondit un Remus, amusé._

_- Le coup des plumes d'Augureys pour Noël, je ne m'en suis pas remise... Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi il me les a envoyées. Mais il me manque... Je l'ai vu il y a environ deux ans, pour la dernière fois... On reste en contact par hibou, mais bon, les lettres ne font pas tout..._

_- Oui je pense..._

_-Et toi Remus, tu as des frères et soeur ?_

_- Je n'ai pas eu ce bonheur, malheureusement ..._

_- Oh... C'est dommage..._

_- Oui je ne te le fais pas dire... Mais mes parents étaient, et le sont toujours, trop occupés. Ils n'ont jamais eu assez de temps pour s'occuper de moi, alors, avec un autre enfant, ils n'y seraient jamais arrivés._

_- Oui.. Et puis ta mère n'aurait pas réussi à s'en occuper, avec sa maladie chronique..._

_- Pardon, ma mère une maladie chronique ? S'étonna Remus._

_- Ta mère n'est pas malade ? Demanda Fionna, incompréhensive._

_- Eh bien non ! Pourquoi serait-elle malade ?_

_- Pour que chaque mois tu t'en ailles la voir ! S'exclama Fionna._

Remus comprit son erreur, il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi pour une fois ?

_- Remus ? Demanda doucement la sorcière aux yeux dorés._

Il leva la tête : le regard de Fionna était perçant et demandait des réponses... Il évita de la regarder, se trouvant stupide d'avoir fait une telle bourde. Il se sentait rougir.

_- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- Oui, oui..._

_- Pourquoi quittes-tu le château une fois par mois alors ?_

_- Pour rien ! Lança précipitamment le jeune homme. _

Fionna voyait bien qu'il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui répondre. Elle abandonna donc tout espoir d'une probable réponse et changea de sujet.

_- Et sinon tu penses faire quoi l'année prochaine ?_

_- Eh bien, j'ai longuement pensé à cela... J'ai quelques idées : soit dans les défenses contres les forces du mal, auror, soit dans la métamorphose..._

_- Auror, répéta la jeune filles aux cheveux. Oui, c'est super comme métier... C'est aussi ce que j'avais envisagé de faire!_

_- Vraiment ! C'est cool. _

Fionna souriait à Remus. Elle était vraiment accro à lui. Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser. Ses yeux ambre étaient emplis de douceur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de replacer une mèche de cheveux de Remus derrière son oreille. Il ne bougea pas. Il se demandait lui-même s'il devait la laisser faire ou se reculer. Elle continua à dévisager Remus. Son visage si beau semblait pourtant si fatigué... Et choses étonnantes, il était recouvert de fines cicatrices. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa ses doigts sur l'une d'entre elles. Remus sut tout de suite ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. Il tourna brusquement la tête, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'attarde trop sur ces marques, qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

_- Désolé, gémit Fionna, gênée._

_- Non, tu n'as pas être désolée, c'est moi._

_- Pourquoi as-tu ces petites cicatrices ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée._

_- Si tu savais... Grogna-t-il, soudain grave._

_- Il ne tient qu'à toi de me le dire... Tu peux me faire confiance..._

_- C'est compliqué... Je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais..._

_- Ah... Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Ce sont tes choix, et je les respecterai, quoi que tu dises._

_- D'accord. Je préfèrerais éviter le sujet, dans ce cas-là. Je ne suis pas prêt. _

_- Ok..._

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux gryffondors. Ce laps de temps leur permit de se rendre compte, qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans leur salle commune. Fionna voulait en savoir le plus possible sur Remus, c'est pourquoi elle fut la première à briser le silence qui devenait un peu trop lourd à son goût.

_- Sinon, je voulais savoir... Enfin tu réponds que si tu le souhaites. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille. Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ou sorti avec une fille ? Demanda-t-elle, le plus naturellement possible._

Remus devint rouge pivoine mais se calma rapidement, pour finalement répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

_-Eh bien à vrai dire, je ne suis jamais sorti avec quiconque... Mais je crois avoir déjà été amoureux... Marmonna-t-il._

_- Ah oui et de qui ? S'intéressa Fionna._

_- Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance._

Remus remarqua alors que Fionna s'était drôlement rapprochée de lui tout au long de la conversation. Ou alors était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

_- Et toi ? Demanda remus._

_- Moi ? Eh bien je suis sortit avec un type y'a deux ans, mais ça n'a duré qu'une semaine : je me suis rendu compte que je ne représentait rien pour lui... Et j'ai déjà été amoureuse. En fait je crois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un en ce moment, je pense même ressentir un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui, avoua-t-elle._

_- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ?_

_- Oh... Je n'ose pas te le dire tu vas te moquer de moi... Et si cette personne venait à le savoir, j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, confia-t-elle._

_- Dit, je ne te jugerai pas. Ce sont tes choix. Et qui sait, peut être que j'arriverai à t'arranger le coup ! Plaisanta Remus._

_- Eh bien C'est... _

_- Oui ? L'incita-t-il._

_- ... Toi, murmura-t-elle._

Maintenant, qu'il le savait, elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de n'avoir pas fait le bon choix, peur qu'il ne lui parle plus, peur de perdre un ami : elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Rien n'arrangeait son mal aise : Remus semblait perdu, et n'avait ni esquissé un mouvement, ni osé la regarder.  
De son côté Remus, ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était flatteur de se savoir attirant, aimé. Oui. Et n'avait-il pas rêvé de cette situation. Oui, lui aussi l'aimait, mais... Sa condition lui interdisait tout sentiment plus puissant que l'amitié. Il recouvra vite ses esprits et se rendit compte que Fionna était gênée.

_- Je suis stupide, j'aurais du me taire, gémit-t-elle, sa vox tremblant légèrement._

_- Non... Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas stupide. Au contraire. Je suis très flatté par tant d'attention à ton égard, lui dit-il, gentiment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse attiré quelqu'un un jour._

Elle n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Remus la regarda, d'un air grave. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était guère habitué à ce genre de situation. Il pensa que suivre son intuition était la meilleure des choses à faire dans ce cas de figure. Il s'approcha le plus possible d'elle, passa son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière et lui releva le plus doucement possible la tête. Il lui dressa un regard tendre.

_- Fionna tu es une fille super, gentille, drôle... Je peux te dire qu tu es la seule fille qui m'ait plu jusqu'à maintenant. Tu es la seule fille dont je suis tombé amoureux... _

Elle essaya de lire dans son regard, pour voir où il voulait en venir, et sut qu'un mais arrivait.

_- ... Mais il y a plein d'autres gars dans cette école, qui sont beaucoup mieux que moi. Je ne peux pas aimer. Je suis désolé. Rien n'est possible. S'il te plaît ne pleure pas, dit-il, en voyant des larmes perler sur son visage. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de toi, au contraire, mais je ne peux pas._

_- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ? Questionna-t-elle, incrédule._

_- C'est en rapport avec ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire tout à l'heure... Laisse moi le temps d'assimiler tout ça, avant que je puisse te dire ce que j'ai... S'il te plaît._

_- D'accord, marmonna la sorcière, dont les yeux dorés reflétaient sa tristesse._

Il lui offrit un si joli sourire que Fionna oublia toute sa tristesse, pendant quelques secondes.

_- Fionna, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, pour m'excuser, dit le moi... N'importe quoi ..._

_- Embrasse-moi... Murmura-t-elle._

Remus réfléchit un instant. Il en avait envie, mais un baiser, n'était-ce pas une promesse ? Il laissa ses états d'âme de côté. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait, il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait, peu importe ce que c'était... Son bras droit descendit plus bas dans le dos de Fionna pour terminer sur sa hanche. Il posa son autre sur l'autre hanche et l'attira à lui. Il approcha sa tête, hésitant, puis ferma les yeux. Fionna passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus et le dévora des yeux. Ses cheveux étaient si doux et si fins... Elle passa finalement ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme et s'approcha de lui. Elle ferma ses yeux à son tour et approcha doucement sa tête. Elle sentit son souffle chaud. Son parfum épicé emplissait ses narines et la rendait si heureuse. Enfin les lèvres de Remus frôlèrent les siennes. Fionna posa alors les siennes contres celles du lycanthrope. Elle voulait, par ce baiser, lui prouver son amour. Remus le ressentit. Mais lorsqu'ils allaient approfondirent leur baiser, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et des voix se firent entendre. Remus recula et lâcha Fionna. Tous deux sautèrent du canapé, lorsqu'ils virent James et Lily. Fionna était embarrassée, et furieuse contre ce couple qui venait d'arriver et de briser son moment de bonheur... Elle se sentait mal... Elle regarda Remus mais il ne daigna pas lui adresse un regard. Elle sentit les larmes monter...  
Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer dans cet état à James et à Lily. Elle lança un vague « bonne nuit » à ces trois amis et se précipita, en sanglotant dans son dortoir. Les deux amoureux étaient incrédules face à la réaction de la sorcière aux cheveux châtains. Ils se tournèrent vers Remus en lui lançant des regards inquisiteurs. Mais il baissa la tête et parti rapidement se coucher, laissant les deux tourtereaux incompréhensifs.

_- Je crois qu'on tombait mal... Constata James._

_- Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là._

_- Je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus_

_- Pareil. Allez, bonne nuit, James, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

_- Bonne nuit, ma Fleur de Lys._

Il s'embrassèrent passionnément et se quittèrent, bien résolus à découvrir ce qui venait de se produire entre Fionna et Remus.

* * *

**_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;). Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère._**


	11. Lycanthropie et St Valentin

__

**_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) _**

**_Comme d'habitude merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont permis d'écrire ce chapitre en me motivant._ **

**_Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages, ainsi que des morceaux de l'intrigues appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seules Fionna Papillionis et Apolline Jorgensen sont issues de mon imagination. _**

**_Informations :_ _Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent(si si ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste. Il est surtout centré sur Remus et Fionna . Sinon Zazo, j'ai pensé à toi à un moment au début, tu verras.  
Pis Gwen, si tu le lis, j'ai aussi pensé à toi ._**

**_Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai fait avant le bac, le prochain pour mi juin, désolé :'( . pas d'inquiétudes, les plans des prochains cahîtres sont déjà sur papier _**

**_Alors encore un peu de patience et gros bisous à tout le monde. Bonne Lecture._**

**_Abelforth Dumbledore._**

**

* * *

**

**XI. Lycanthropie et St Valentin**

James arriva dans son dortoir. Remus enfilait son haut de pyjama : il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à James et partit dans la salle de bain. James le suivit, pour lui parler. Lorsqu'il entra, Remus était déjà en train de se brosser les dents. James n'en s'en rendit pas compte, il voulait savoir au plus vite ce qui venait d'arriver.

_- Remus, j'espère que tu vas m'expliquer très vite ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi Fionna est partie en pleurant ? Que lui as-tu dit ? S'empressa de demander James._

Remus se retourna pour faire face à son ami et lui désigna sa brosse à dent, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il se rinça la bouche avant de donner une réponse.

_- Je lui ai rien dit, justement... Maugréa Remus_

_- Pardon ? Alors pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré ? Questionna James, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que son ami voulait lui faire comprendre._

_- Elle m'aime..._

_- Mais c'est génial, mon vieux !_

_- Non ! Protesta aussitôt le sorcier aux yeux d'ambres. Tu sais ce que je suis James ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer !_

_- Remus, autant tu peux être intelligent et réfléchi, autant tu peux dire des stupidités ! Qui n'a pas le droit d'aimer ? Personne ! A moins que tu aies une malédiction qui rende fou la personne que tu aimes et lui fasse perdre la raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas aimé !_

_- Parce que ma maladie est risquée pour elle !_

_- Alors tu lui as dit que tu étais lycanthrope et que tu ne voulais pas être avec elle, à cause de ça, et elle est partie ? S'étonna James._

_- Premièrement, je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de ma maladie; deuxièmement, je lui ai avoué qu'elle me plaisait aussi, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble, et enfin, elle est partie en pleur, tout comme moi, si je ne m'étais pas retenu, parce que nous nous embrassions, et que vous êtes arrivés à ce moment-là, et que je lui avais promis de lui offrir une seule chose unique, et que vous lui avez, en quelque sorte, gâchée ! S'emporta Remus._

_- Tu veux dire que tu es déçu que nous soyons arrivés, car tu n'as pas pu profiter de ses lèvres ? Demanda James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

Remus se figea, et sa colère se dissipa... James avait vu juste. Il était aussi déçu que Fionna l'avait été.

_- Oui, avoua-t-il._

_- Enfin Remus, tu es assez torturé comme ça, pour devoir t'infliger toi-même une souffrance supplémentaire. Promets moi que tu iras lui parler. Si elle t'aime vraiment, et si tu l'aimes, tu peux lui faire confiance. Avoue-lui ce que tu as. La vie est courte, Remus, ne la gâche pas._

_- Tu m'excuses, je vais me coucher... Bougonna le préfet._

_- Non, tu vas d'abord me promettre que..._

_- Oui, j'irai la voir..._

_- Ok. Tu as pris une bonne décision, plaisanta le brun._

_- Quelle décision, je n'avais pas le choix, soupira-t-il._

Remus se glissa sous ses couvertures et James ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Pendant ce temps, Lily avait rejoint son dortoir. Elle aperçut alors Fionna, allongée sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller, pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, pour lui signaler sa présence. Fionna était abattue. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu dans des états pareils. Elle était une fille si joyeuse, si drôle et si forte, d'habitude, elle avait presque du mal à croire en la réalité de cette scène. Lily ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, mais surtout elle voulait savoir ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

_- Fionna, appela doucement la belle sorcière à la chevelure flamboyante._

_- Laisse-moi Lily, s'il te plait..._

_- Non ! Vient avec moi ! On doit parler ! Insista alors Lily._

Fionna n'avait plus la force de résister et de lui tenir tête, c'est pour cela qu'elle se leva, sans mot dire, et qu'elle suivit son amie. Lily l'entraîna hors du dortoir, et la fit s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, qui menait à la salle commune et aux autres dortoirs des filles.

_- Fionna, qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? _

_- Je… Commença Fionna._

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de continuer. Elle sanglota, le visage dans ses mains. Ses beaux yeux dorés étaient assombris par sa tristesse et son désarroi. Lily voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait : elle ne pouvait pas laisser Fionna dans un tel état, sans même chercher une solution à son malheur.

_- Allez, je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais... On s'est toujours tout dit !_

_- Je suis stupide... _

_- Ah oui et pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily._

_- J'aurais jamais du lui dire... Ça fait si mal..._

_- Pardon ? S'exclama Lily, ne comprenant pas ce que la jeune gryffondor aux cheveux châtains voulait dire._

_- On parlait avec Remus, et on en est venu à nos histoires de coeur..._

_- Oh je vois, marmonna Lily._

_- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un et il a voulu savoir qui... Je lui ai avoué... Je lui ai dit l'aimer... Mais il m'a dit que c'était impossible... Qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer..._

_- Et Pourtant il t'aime !_

_- Oui, je ne comprends pas... Sanglota-t-elle._

_- Allez, Fionna, t'en fait pas, il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?_

_- Non ! Que voulais-tu qu'il me dise... Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer à cause d'un problème qu'il avait... Mais je m'en fiche de ses problèmes… Je n'avais jamais aimé personne à ce point... Mais ça fait si mal... _

_- Fifi... Arrête de pleurer... Je sais que ça fait mal... Mais crois-le, lorsqu'il te dit qu'il t'aime..._

_- Je le crois... Mais s'il m'aime vraiment, pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ? Je peux comprendre ! Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider... S'emporta Fionna._

_- Je ne pense pas, souffla l'autre, son regard vide._

_-Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_- Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que tu puisses l'aider._

_-Comment ça « ça t'étonnerait » ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ?_

_- En quelque sorte, oui !_

_-Tu le sais mais tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Fionna je lui ai promis !_

_- Attends, mais tu peux me faire confiance !_

_- Je te fais confiance mais le problème, c'est que j'ai promis à Remus, le jour où il me l'a dit, que je me tairais et garderais son secret._

_- C'est si grave que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'il te plaît Lily... L'implora-t-elle._

_- Je ne te le dirais pas... Réfléchis... Tu trouveras... Rassemble tous les éléments que tu connais de lui..._

_- Il a des cicatrices, qui sont liées à ça, il est absent une fois tous les mois, environ. Il a quelque chose de grave apparemment. Mais pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Pourquoi une maladie l'empêcherait-elle de m'aimer ? Pourquoi ! C'est complètement stupide ! Il ne m'aime pas, il a juste dit ça pour me faire plaisir !_

_- Mais non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il t'aime, comme James m'aime… C'est sérieux, ma Fifi._

_-Je l'aime tellement, mais de savoir que rien n'est possible, de l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait mais que c'était impossible, ça m'a blessé. Je tombe si rarement amoureuse, et je m'accroche habituellement. Mais là, je n'ai pas le courage, je ne peux pas…_

_- Remus risque de t'éviter, il voudra t'oublier : de savoir que tu l'aimes, et que pour lui, dans sa tête, il est interdit d'aimer, va le rendre triste. Ca aurait été plus facile pour lui de ne pas être aimé en retour. Ou seulement de ne pas le savoir. Il espérait d'un côté que cet amour soit réciproque, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ca a du lui coûter de te repousser tout à l'heure, crois-moi. Mais bon pour lui « être loin des yeux, c'est être loin du cœur ». Moins il te verra, plus vite il t'oubliera, enfin c'est ce qu'il pense._

_- Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord. S'éloigner fait souffrir, pas oublier. Ca ne sert à rien ! Je refuse l'idée de l'ignorer, voire de l'oublier. Il n'en est pas question ! Affirma alors Fionna, plus sûre d'elle, ses sanglots s'étant calmés._

Lily la regarda en souriant : voilà que son amie revenait enfin. La vraie Fionna Papillionis avait décidé de revenir et de se battre. Fionna s'était enfin décidée à prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments.

_-Même s'il me repousse, même si je dois l'attendre, même si je dois encore souffrir, je lui dois lui parler. Demain, dimanche 5 février, j'irai le voir. _

_-Je suis contente de retrouver la vraie Miss Papillionis ! S'exclama Lily. Allez, maintenant on va dormir. Il se fait tard maintenant, et nous avons pas mal de choses à terminer demain._

Lily se releva et se dirigea vers son dortoir quand Fionna la rattrapa et se posta devant la porte du dortoir, en lui barrant la route.

_-Mais au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…_

_- A quel sujet ? Demanda Lily, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais qui essayait tout de même de gagner du temps._

_- Au sujet de Remus…_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas à moi de te répondre. Tu as suffisamment d'éléments pour trouver seule, sinon demande lui._

Lily se faufila rapidement dans le dortoir, en feintant Fionna. Cette dernière n'insista pas et suivit la rousse. Elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil une fois dans leur lit, leurs rideaux tirés. Fionna vécut plusieurs fois la scène qui s'était produite le soir-même, mais bizarrement, seul le moment qui précédait l'entrée de James et Lily, semblait durer longtemps, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune sorcière.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Remus avait refusé de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, et n'avait même pas osé poser un pied hors de son dortoir. Il avait peur de croiser le regard si profond et, à la fois, sûrement très triste de la belle aux longs cheveux châtains, qui ondulaient dans son dos. Remus sourit en pensant à elle.  
Malheureusement, son estomac eut raison de lui sur le coup de midi : il se décida donc à descendre, pensant que tous seraient déjà partis déjeuner. Mais il se trompait sur ce point. En effet, ses amis avaient, avec la complicité d'Alice et de Lily, monté tout un plan. Lily avait dit à Fionna de l'attendre dans la salle commune, à midi, lui faisant croire qu'elle allait rapidement chercher un livre qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothécaire. Peter et Sirius avaient supplié Remus de venir manger, mais il avait refusé. James, qui était présent mais qui n'avait rien dit, avait pourtant entendu l'estomac de son ami. Il savait que Remus écouterait son ventre et qu'il descendrait bientôt pour le calmer.  
Remus descendait les escaliers et Fionna se retrouvait donc seule, Lily étant dans son dortoir ou plus précisément dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer : il était hors de question de louper ça !

Quand Remus atteignit les dalles de pierres qui recouvraient la salle commune, il se figea en voyant la jeune femme, qui venait de se retourner en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle se leva de son canapé et fit face au jeune homme.

Que devait-il faire ?

Que devait-elle faire ?

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, et finalement, Fionna fit le premier pas. Elle s'approcha doucement de son ami, comme un dompteur qui essaie de mettre en confiance un fauve. Puis arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur sa joue en feu. Il se raidit au contact des lèvres de Fionna : il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Il avait soudainement du mal à déglutir, comme si sa cravate était trop serrée.

_- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement._

_- Salut, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu fais quoi ?_

_- J'attends Lily, mais ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est montée sans redescendre… Et toi ?_

_- Ben je descendais prendre mon déjeuner, parce que Sirius et Peter me le demandait. _

_- Ah oui ? Je les ai vus passer tout à l'heure, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Vraiment ? Dit-il, gêné, comprenant que leurs supplications n'en étaient pas vraiment, mais plutôt un piège._

_- Je crois comprendre, s'écria alors Fionna. _

Sans un mot elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Remus se trouva alors seul dans la salle commune. Lily, en entendant la dernière phrase de Fionna, avait enfilé la cape d'invisibilité, que James lui avait prêtée au cas où.  
Remus ne savait pas s'il devait profité de l'absence de Fionna pour s'éclipser en douce ou alors s'il devait l'attendre, par politesse… ou par envie ? Toutes les solutions lui paraissaient bonnes. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne fut prise par le lycanthrope, car Fionna réapparut quelques instants plus tard.

_-Lily n'est plus là, je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls pour rien. Ils ont fait un coup monté, ces veracrasses !_

_- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. _

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle aux tentures rouges et or. Remus évitait de regarder la jeune femme, mais Fionna se remémora sa conversation avec Lily, la veille, avant de se coucher. Elle était fermement décidée à lui parler.

_-Remus, je crois qu'on doit parler. Maintenant._

_- Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'on c'est déjà tout dit hier…_

_- Non ! Viens. _

Elle prit la main de Remus et l'entraîna hors du territoire des Gryffondors. Remus se laissa faire. Doucement, alors qu'ils avançaient, et inconsciemment, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, comme pour éviter d'être séparés l'un de l'autre.

Fionna trouva enfin une salle vide pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux, seuls.

_- Remus, à propos d'hier soir…_

_- Fionna…_

_- Non attends, laisse moi parler. Je voulais te dire, que je ne voulais pas que ça change quoi que se soit entre nous, que je ne voulais pas que tu m'ignores… Je t'aime Remus, si tu m'ignores je souffrirai plus que si tu ne veux pas que nous soyons ensemble. _

_- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir… Mais je ne peux pas…_

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est compliqué !_

_- Non tu ne veux pas ! S'emporta Fionna. Qu'as-tu donc qui fasse que tu aies toutes ces petites cicatrices, que tu disparaisses à peu près chaque mois et que tu ne puisses, soi disant, pas aimer ? Une malédiction ?_

_- En quelque sorte… oui, une malédiction chronique._

_- Mais bon sang, vas tu me dire ce que tu as !_

_- Fionna c'est compliqué !_

_- Arrêtes de me dire que c'est compliqué ! Hurla-t-elle._

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu me rejetteras._

_- Tu es absurde ! Mais par Merlin, aucune malédiction n'interdit d'aimer ! _

_- Fionna, je suis désolé, mais je dois ne pas aimer… Tu ne supporterais pas, c'est trop lourd…_

_- Remus, arrête, je suis grande, je peux comprendre, J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu refuses toute relation amoureuse !_

Remus tourna le dos à Fionna. Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la salle. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et son épaule contre le mur.

Fionna le regarda. Pourquoi était-il allé regarder le parc ? Mais la réponse lui parvint alors. Elle l'entendait renifler, et voyait ses épaules bouger.

_- Remus ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix trahissant tout de même son inquiétude._

Elle avait maintenant un sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en elle. Avait-elle été trop dure ? Elle s'approcha de lui lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, elle vit alors qu'il pleurait, ses yeux ambre étaient éteints, tristes et rougis. Il semblait abattu…

_-Non... S'il te plaît ! Non ! Ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle paniquée._

Elle le tira vers elle et le prit dans ses bars. Il continuait de pleurer, plus fort qu'avant.

_- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, te nuire, sanglota-il_

_- Chut Remus, allez, calme toi ! Chuchota la sorcière._

_- Fionna… Je ne peux pas être avec toi… Je t'aime trop…_

Fionna serra Remus fort contre elle. Il la prit lui aussi dans ses bars et se serra à son tour contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son coup. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux châtains, pour le calmer. Elle sentait son parfum épicé… Son odeur si douce.

_- De quoi veux-tu me protéger ? Quelle est cette malédiction ?_

_- Je suis… un…, commença-t-il, mais il éclata en sanglot._

Fionna releva la tête de Remus, et, après avoir attrapé un pan de sa propre robe, elle essuya le visage mouillé du sorcier. Elle prit le visage de Remus de ses deux mains et plongea dans ses deux iris d'ambre. Il essayait, quant à lui, de fuir son regard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il se fichait de la promesse qu'il avait faite à James, la veille, de dévoiler sa condition à Fionna, il n'en avait pas le courage : quel comble pour un gryffondor !

_-Remus, tu es un quoi ? Demanda-t-elle._

Puis soudain elle eut un flash… « _Tu as suffisamment d'éléments pour trouver seule »… _La voix de Lily résonnait dans sa tête. Elle regarda les cicatrices de Remus, se rappela de ses disparitions mensuelles et pensa à sa malédiction… Tout lui sembla clair. Ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui revinrent. Remus… Non ce n'était pas possible.  
A ce moment là, Remus daigna la regarder : il vit son visage changer. Son air qui le suppliait de parler passa et se transforma en une expression de terreur, mêlée à la surprise et la compassion. Ses mains glissèrent et se posèrent devant sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri. Fionna venait de comprendre, elle avait peur de se tromper, peur d'avoir compris, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai…

_-Remus, dit moi que je me trompe ! Dit moi, que tu n'es pas … souffla-t-elle._

Elle passa ses doigts sur les fines cicatrices que portaient le visage de son ami, avec une douceur incroyable, tout en lui adressant un regard triste et, surtout, désemparé. Mais il recula sa tête, pour qu'elle arrête.

_- Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as compris ? Je ne voulais pas voir ce regard terrifié, j'en avais peur ! Je te fais peur ? Remus a disparu dans tes yeux, je ne vois plus que ta peur du lycanthrope ! Cracha-t-il, ses larmes coulant toujours._

_- Non ! Tu vois mal ! Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ? _

_- J'aurais du faire ce sortilège Fidelitas avec Lily, pour que cela ne soit jamais découvert, pour que jamais je ne vois tes yeux remplis de terreur lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi… gémit-il._

_- Remus ! La terreur qu'ils expriment c'est de connaître ce lourd secret, de savoir que tu as porté ça seul, sans rien nous dire, sans qu'on puisse te soutenir… Nous, tes amis ! _

_- James, Sirius et Peter me soutiennent depuis notre deuxième année. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, que tu veuilles m'oublier…_

_- Remus ! Mais tu débloques ! Je t'aime ! Malgré tout, tu peux mourir demain d'une maladie, je t'aimerais quand même… Je me fiche de tout ça, c'est toi que j'aime…_

_- Fionna, as-tu une seule seconde pensé à ce que représentait ma maladie ? Aux contraintes ?_

_- Je m'en fiche Remus… L'amour surmonte tout. Je ne sacrifierai pas une chance d'être avec toi sous prétexte que tu es un loup-garou !_

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser, sur le coin des lèvres du jeune homme. Elle se recula, alors que Remus la regardait tristement. Elle le trouvait craquant et écouta une fois de plus son instinct. Elle se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser timidement.  
Remus ne savait pas quoi faire…Il la laissa poser ses lèvres fraîches sur sa bouche. Mais soudain il se rappela d'une chose qu'il s'était promis. Il repoussa rapidement Fionna, qui se sentit honteuse.

_-Non, Fionna, c'est moi qui t'en doit un … Hier soir, je t'avais promis un baiser, mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse jusqu'au bout, en entendant James et Lily revenir… _

Alors, après avoir posé une de ses mains sur une des hanches de la gryffondor, il caressa de son autre main le visage de la jeune femme, et la passa ensuite dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'unirent dans un baiser passionné. Remus perdit toutes notions de temps et de lieux. La Terre pouvait s'effondrer, il pouvait nier vouloir aimer la femme qu'il embrassait, rien ne l'empêcherait de rester éternellement avec elle… Même sa lycanthropie. Il aurait pu se passer un jour, des semaines, voire des siècles, cela n'aurait rien changé aux sentiments et au bonheur des deux amoureux. Leurs langues se caressaient, se découvraient.

Après quelques minutes d'un bonheur intense, ils se séparèrent, les yeux encore fermés, savourant les derniers instants passés l'un avec l'autre.

_- Fionna, commença Remus, d'une voix rauque._

_- Chut, souffla-t-elle._

Elle se blottit rapidement contre lui, nichant sa tête sous son coup. Pourquoi avait-il été si bête ? Refuser d'être avec elle, alors qu'en ce moment même il venait d'oublier le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Repousser une fille si belle et si douce, qui le désirait, alors qu'il la désirait et l'aimait aussi. Il se mit à sourire, et toutes inquiétudes, toutes douleurs s'évada de son âme, ne laissant place qu'à un bonheur intense. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne, tout en refermant les yeux.  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que derrière la porte, se trouvaient quelques curieux...

_- Vous me devez 1 gallions chacun ! Annonça fièrement une rousse aux yeux émeraude._

Sirius, James et Peter poussèrent de longs soupirs, résignés.

_- J'étais pourtant sûr que Remus n'accepterait jamais ou du moins pas tout de suite... Grogna Sirius._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Lily finissait de manger, en compagnie des trois maraudeurs, d'Alice et de Frank. Fionna et Remus, n'étaient pas réapparus de la matinée...

Lorsque la préfète-en-chef se leva et commença à partir, James se leva et salua les autres, avant de s'éclipser. Lily ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer alors qu'elle montait déjà les marches du grand escalier. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était Regulus, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il lui avait promis de la laisser... Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire affectueux et, sans se retourner, elle déclara :

_- James, s'il te plaît, je dois travailler..._

_- Mais il te restera assez de temps pour travailler, après avoir passé 1 heure avec moi..._

_- A faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pétillants de malice._

Cette lueur amusa James. Mais il ne sous-entendait rien... Il voulait simplement être avec elle, rien de plus... Pour le moment.

_- Je ne vous pensais pas si téméraire, miss Evans. Je pensais juste me reposer et parler avec ma copine... Mais bon elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se reposer... S'exclama-t-il théâtralement._

_- Finalement juste se reposer et parler me suffira... S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter._

James éclata de rire, aussitôt suivi par la magnifique gryffondor. Ils partirent ensemble, main dans la main, après s'être assuré que personne n'ait pu les voir... Enfin, personne... De visible... Car ils ne virent pas le vieil homme aux yeux d'un bleu azur pétillants de malice les regarder amusé à l'angle d'un couloir, et un jeune homme au teint cireux les regarder dégoûté derrière une armure...

Arrivés dans leur salle commune, James se déchaussa et se mit en tailleur sur le canapé, tandis que Lily s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de son petit ami. Il commença par lui caresser les cheveux doucement, avant de commencer à parler. La salle commune était encore déserte à cette heure là...

_- Lily chérie, comment as-tu deviné que Remus et Fionna se mettrait ensemble aussi vite ?_

_- C'est simple... Je vois peut-être moins souvent Remus que vous, mais je le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aimait Fionna et qu'il avait envie d'être avec elle malgré tout ce qu'il disait, et Fionna je la connais comme ma propre soeur... Alors je savais qu'il finirait ensemble, surtout après leur discussion d'hier soir._

_- Tu avais l'avantage, c'est de la triche..._

_- Je suis désolé mais c'est vous qui avez commencé avec vos paris stupides de marau..._

Mais les lèvres de James qui se posèrent sur celles de la jeune fille l'empêchèrent de continuer. Ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, d'ailleurs...

_- Je ne trouve pas ça désagréable, mais c'est tout de même vexant de se faire interrompre..._

_- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher... Quand je t'ai vu t'énerver, j'ai craqué ! Avoua-t-il, un sourire de tombeur accroché aux lèvres._

_- Apprenez à maîtriser vos impulsions, Mr Potter ! Le réprimanda Lily, tout en s'empêchant de ne pas rigoler elle-même._

_- C'est dur avec une fille telle que toi... Susurra-t-il._

Mais leur discussion s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un jurer et entrer das la salle commune. Le grand sorcier aux yeux gris les regarda, énervé.

_- Eh, Sirius ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit James._

_- Il se passe que je suis allé voir Apolline, mais qu'elle refuse de me parler maintenant, toujours sous prétexte qu'elle ne veut pas être un nom sur une liste... _

_- Je la comprends, vous attaquez toujours avant d'appâter... C'est effrayant pour nous ! En plus vous avez une réputation de tombeurs et de séducteurs... Alors ce n'est pas facile de vous voir autrement ! Précisa Lily._

_- Elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde en refusant de m'accompagner à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine. Elle a même ajouté que même Snivellus refuserait d'y aller avec moi... Je lui ai dit que c'était pas comme les autres, que je voulais la connaître et elle m'a ri au nez... J'ai essayé de la rattraper, et, alors que la foule autour se faisait plus dense, je l'ai attrapé par le bras et, à ce moment là, elle s'est retourné et m'a envoyé une gifle... Regarde ma joue._

Lily eut du mal à se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Une trace de main rouge se dessinait sur la joue gauche de Sirius. La Poufsouffle avait dû y aller un peu fort.

_- Je vous laisse je reviens un peu plus tard, annonça Lily._

Elle fonça dans son dortoir et redescendit, la carte du maraudeur en main.

_- A plus tard les gars ! Lança-t-elle, en passant._

_- Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda James, surpris et déçu de la voir s'en aller._

_- Je reviens, Jamesie ! Railla gentiment Lily, avant de se faufiler hors du repère des rouges et ors._

_- Jamesie ! Répéta Sirius amusé, prêt à se tordre de rire._

_- Oh, non, Patmol ! Le menaça son ami. Tu vas garder ça pour toi, voire même l'oublier._

Un étage plus bas, Lily courrait déjà, en direction de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle venait de repérer le point de la carte qui indiquait « Apolline Jorgensen ».

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement. Sirius ne s'était pas remis de son humiliation, et espérait encore qu'Apolline vienne accepter son offre malgré tout... Il lui avait dit qu'il irait avec elle ou alors il irait seul.  
Remus et Fionna se parlait en simple ami devant les autres, mais il n'était pas rare de les voir très proche ou alors que leurs mains se frôlent dans les couloirs.

Lily et James restaient, eux aussi, très vigilant, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les voie ensemble. Lily ne se sentait toujours pas prête à affronter les regards des autres.

Ce vendredi 10 février, le soleil brillait. Tout le monde était en euphorie totale pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard de la St-Valentin qui aurait lieu le lendemain.  
De nombreuses filles tournaient autour de James et de Sirius, souhaitant se faire accompagner par un des deux. Mais ils les repoussaient encore et toujours : en vain.

Le soir, pendant le dîner, une fille avait essayé d'approcher James d'un peu trop près, elle le collait, et essayait de l'embrasser, mais il se reculait. Au bout d'un moment, Lily perdit patience et ne se contrôla plus.

_- Tu vas le laisser, s'il te plaît ! Ca devient lassant à force… Je supporte plus le bruit de tes gloussements. Et tu ne voies pas qu'il t'évite ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ! C'est pas ton copain aux dernières nouvelles ! D'ailleurs qui voudrait de toi…_

_- Mais vous ne les avez jamais vu ensemble ? Demanda une voix doucereuse derrière James._

_- Rogue, on t'a pas sonné ! S'énerva James._

_- De quoi ? La Sang-de-Bourbe embrasse mal ?_

_- Pardon ? S'emporta James. Quand on est un sang-mêlé, on se la ferme, Snivellus, et on ne parle pas de rang social !_

_- Laisse il n'en vaut pas la peine, James, précisa Lily._

Le gryffondor se leva, suivi par trois filles. Lily s'énerva à la vue de ces trois harpies. Elle le rattrapa.

Dans le grand hall, elle arriva à leurs hauteurs, et stoppa James. Rogue et un groupe de serpentard avait suivi. En voyant qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, des gryffondors avait rejoint les spectateurs au cas où, et quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se tenaient là, pour voir ce qui allait ce passer.

_- James en a marre lâchez le !_

_- On t'a pas sonné, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Cracha une Serdaigle._

_- Je suis déjà pris demain…Avoua timidement James._

_- Ah oui et par qui ? Demanda Rogue, sur un ton malveillant._

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la foule. Lily prit son courage à deux mains.

_- Il est déjà pris et y va avec moi ! Annonça fièrement Lily._

_Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle, accompagnées de quelques ricanements de Serpentard._

_- Prouve-le ! S'exclama, sèchement une Poufsouffle._

James adressa un regard d'incompréhension à la rousse. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle avait en tête… Il comprit qu'elle était prête. Alors sans prévenir personne, Lily s'approcha de James qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Et à la surprise de tous, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. La plupart était surpris de voir James sortir enfin avec Lily. D'autres se demandaient s'ils ne rêvaient pas : Lily, la préfète en chef, celle qui avait toujours repoussé James, l'embrassait. C'était le scoop des sept dernières années à Poudlard. Les Gryffondors applaudirent bruyamment le couple, qui, soit dit en passant, s'éclipsa rapidement. Lily jeta rapidement un regard derrière elle… Des yeux gris la fixaient, exprimant une douleur immense. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire triste, en guise de félicitations, même si son cœur lui dictait le contraire.

Lily et James se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, après les dernières heures de cours du vendredi. Lily y entrait pour la première fois. Elle fut émerveillée de découvrir un tel lieu… Le monde magique l'étonnerait toujours. Mais ils ne purent être tranquilles, car Remus entra avec Fionna et Peter. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Sirius fit irruption, en courrant, fou de joie.  
Il aperçut Lily et fonça dans sa direction. Il la souleva et la sera contre lui en tournant. Les autres les regardaient perplexe. Enfin, il la relâcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si jovial et pourquoi tant de familiarité avec MA Lily ? S'enquit James, un tantinet jaloux._

_- James, le réprimanda aussitôt la gryffondor aux cheveux auburn._

_- Désolé, Lily chérie._

_- Pas grave ... Mais pourquoi tant de bonne humeur chez toi mon cher Sirius ?_

_- Je te remercierais jamais assez, je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais elle a accepté de sortir avec moi demain ! Tu es la sorcière la plus extraordinaire, la plus gentille, la plus douce, la plus compréhensive, la... La félicita Sirius, avant qu'elle ne le coupe._

_- Stop, Sirius ! Rigola Lily. Je vais rougir, c'est trop de compliments. Je fais ce que peux faire une amie. Tu n'as pas à me remercier._

Sirius s'affala sur un pouf, un sourire stupide sur le visage, ses yeux ne fixant rien de bien précis. Son attitude amusa particulièrement les cinq autres.

* * *

Ce deuxième samedi de février 1978 était particulièrement ensoleillé. Il faisait presque doux dehors et de ombreux élèves se précipitaient déjà en dehors du château. Lily et James pouvaient enfin être ensemble au grand jour, pour le plus grand bonheur de James.  
Fionna osèrent se montrer main dans la main, et Sirius attendait impatiemment Apolline. La poufsouffle ne tarda pas à arriver. Peter avait trouvé une fille qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner la veille, une Serdaigle de 7° année, brune, aux yeux marrons. Elle était plutôt mignonne et semblait timide, tout comme Peter, et sa voix était douce : tout en elle avait dû séduire le maraudeur.

Enfin Alice et Frank arrivèrent et le groupe partit en direction du village sorcier.

Sur place, Peter et la Serdaigle, prénommé Gwen, accompagnés d'Alice et de Londubat, se rendirent chez au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.  
James et Sirius optèrent pour un lieu moins sympathique, mais surtout moins fréquenté. Remus suivit avec Fionna, Apolline et Lily. Ils aperçurent enfin la Tête de Sanglier, un bar tenu par un grand sorcier à l'air revêche, portant une grande barbe et de longs cheveux gris.

_- Quel idée de venir ici... Se plaignit Apolline._

_- On aime bien, c'est plus calme..._

_- Mouai... Dirent en choeur Lily et Fionna._

_- C'est bon on ne restera pas ici tout le temps ! Se moqua Remus._

_- Y'a intérêt ! Menaça Fionna._

Le vieil homme vint vers eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient avoir. James, Sirius et Fionna prirent des « Whisky Pur Feu », tandis que les autres ne demandèrent que de simples Bièraubeurre. Une forte odeur de chèvre se dégageait des lieux.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent rapidement. Ils firent connaissance avec Apolline, qui était une fille particulièrement sympathique, et Lily remarqua d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait un caractère assez similaire à celui de Fionna. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un grand sorcier, enveloppé d'une longue cape bleu nuit entra.

Remus le vit et fit signe aux autres. Ils observèrent le sorcier à la longue barbe argentée retirer sa capuche et découvrirent alors... Albus Dumbledore.

_- Professeur ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Remus et Lily, un peu surpris de le voir ici._

_- Oh, bonjour à tous, jeunes gens, les salua doucement Dumbledore._

_- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius._

_- mais enfin Sirius, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas poser ce genre de question ! Tu manques de tact et C'est impoli, le réprimanda Remus._

_- Non, laissez, Mr Lupin ! Répliqua Dumbledore, amusé. Je viens me réchauffer avec un bon chocolat chaud et j'en profite pour passer voir mon frère._

_- Votre frère ? S'étonna James._

_- Oui, James, mon frère, Abelforth. Vous l'avez déjà vu..._

Le barman sortit de la remise et aperçut Dumbledore. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui avant de l'étreindre rapidement.

_- Voici mon frère, Abelforth ! Annonça Albus._

Tous le regardèrent, incrédules. James savait maintenant à qui le barman lui faisait penser. La ressemblance était flagrante. Mais il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il aperçut un homme en noir cagoulé, passer dehors. Un long frisson se propagea sur son échine.

_- Professeur, dehors un Mangemort ! S'écria James, horrifié._

_- Pardon ?_

Il se retourna aussitôt et sortit, avant de rentrer aussi vite et de leur dire :

_- Ne bougez plus, restez-là, vous serez à l'abri. Abelforth protège ce lieu, au plus vite._

Le barman acquiesça et Albus Dumbledore, sortit précipitamment baguette en main.

* * *

****

**_Alors vos impressions ? Une tite review, siouplait. A bientôt tout le monde _**


	12. Ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié

_**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) **_

**_Tout d'abord merci aux lecteurs et particulièrement aux revieweuses, c'est à dire Amandiine, Perruche Cevenole, lizoune Wildyheart, Zazo, Calia, jessica, Marion et Cec. 9 reviews, ça augmente ! _**

****

**_Ah, oui ! Très important ! J'ai créé une page annexe de ma fiction, pour y mettre des dessins de la ficiton, un sondage, et plus tard, des anciens plans et des passages supprimés de la ficiton :). C'est accessible à l'adresse suivante : http/fanpotter.free.fr/uasannexe.htm . L'adresse est aussi disponible dans mon profil(là je mets l'avancement de ma fiction à jour dès que possible :) )_**

****

**_Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard... j'ai passé mon bac, reçu une correspondante américaine, eu de nombreux rendez-vous médicaux, mais ceci est terminé, voilà donc mon 12° chapitre !_**

_**Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages, ainsi que des morceaux de l'intrigues appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seules Fionna Papillionis et Apolline Jorgensen sont issues de mon imagination. **_

**_Informations :_ **_**Là débutela prophétie (en quelque sorte). premier chapitre où il y a vraiment de l'action, surtout centré sur Alice, Franck, James et Lily.**_

_**J'espère que mes lecteurs qui ont passé leur bac ot bien réussi ! (moi je pense qua ca s'est pas mal passé... mais bon on sait jamais vraiment ). Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne en fin de semaine prochaine je pense :).**_

_**Merci encore pour votre fidelité :). Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ;).**_

_**Abelforth Dumbledore.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié**

Les six étudiants regardaient le sorcier s'agiter pour protéger son bar des mages noirs. Mais le barman s'arrêta et les regarda, semblant essayer de résoudre un dilemme…

Tous se regardaient, ne sachant que faire. Ils se trouvaient debout, Fionna blottie dans les bras de Remus, Lily, tenant la main de James et Apolline tenue par les épaules, par Sirius. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le bar. Abelforth regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait vraiment préoccupé. D'un coup, il parut avoir trouvé la solution à son problème…

_- Je vais vous demander de rester ici ! Je dois aller aider dehors ! Annonça-t-il de sa voix grave._

_- Mais on va tout de même pas rester là !_

_- Si, ou alors non… Dit-il, une lueur de mystère, brillant dans ses yeux bleus foncé. Vous savez transplaner ? J'ai empêché l'entrée, ainsi que la sortie de personnes dans ce bar. Il vous sera donc impossible de revenir ici si vous sortez… Mais il y a un moyen de sortir : le transplanage ! Rendez-vous à Poudlard, ou restez sagement ici ! Aboya-t-il, avant de disparaître dans un crack sonore._

_-Il croit qu'on va rester ici, passif ? S'emporta Lily. Il y a Alice, Franck, Peter et son amie chez madame Pieddodue ! Il faut aller les aider ! Alice ne sait pas transplanter !_

_- Mais tu es folle Lily, on va se faire attaquer ! Lança Sirius._

_- Alors on se défendra ! Un peu de courage voyons ! Qui sait transplaner ? _

_- Moi ! Lança Apolline. Sirius aussi il me semble._

_- Oui, mais je ne te l'avais pas dit pourtant ! S'étonna Sirius._

_- Toi non, mais tes groupies n'arrêtent pas de raconter tous les petits détails de ta vie même les plus insignifiants !_

_- Vous arriverez à nous faire transplaner ? S'inquiéta James._

_- Bien sûr ! Remus, Fionna, allez avec Apolline. Moi j'emmène Lily et James._

Quelques minutes après, le groupe atterrit dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Lily se mit à courir en direction du bar de Mme Pieddodue. James la suivit. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils virent les élèves encore attablés. Lily monta sur une table libre et cria :

_- Évacuation d'urgence ! Sortez et suivez le préfet gryffondor ! Lança-t-elle. Si d'autres préfets sont dans cette salle, qu'ils forment de petits groupes, mais surtout, allez au plus vite à Poudlard ! Nous sommes en danger…_

Les bruits cessèrent mais les élèves ne bougèrent pas. Ils la regardaient, se demandant si cela n'était pas une blague. Seuls Peter, Gwen, Franck et Alice se levèrent pour rejoindre Lily et James.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda précipitamment Peter._

_- Les Mangemorts sont ici, il faut partir, répondit aussitôt James._

Ils le regardèrent sans savoir si cela était une blague ou non. Mais toutes leurs interrogations prirent fin lorsque Albus Dumbledore entra essoufflé dans le bar.

_-Que tout le monde sorte, dans le calme, sans poser de questions. Vous saurez tout ce soir ! Pour l'instant, je vais vous demander de suivre vos préfets qui vont vous raccompagner jusqu'à Poudlard._

Il les regarda sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le groupe des maraudeurs…

_-Je vous croyais à la tête de sanglier…les réprimanda Dumbledore. Je vais vous demander de retourner à l'école, comme les autres !_

Ils l'écoutèrent et sortirent. Mais une fois dans la rue, un spectacle effroyable s'offrit à eux : les Mangemorts, des sorciers et des aurores menaient un combat sans merci. Un homme gisait au milieu de la rue… Des yeux gris, des cheveux noirs… Regulus… Lily courut jusqu'à lui. Une étrange sensation lui tiraillait le ventre.

_-Lily, on doit retourner au château ! Où vas-tu ? Hurla James, qui partit à sa suite._

Mais Lily ne voulut pas qu'il en soit ainsi : elle arriva devant le corps de son ami.

_- Regulus, Regulus ! _

En entendant le nom de son frère Sirius se figea.

_- Peter, Apolline, Gwen, retournez à Poudlard ! _

_- Nous on reste ! Lança Franck._

_- On doit juste prendre Regulus. _

_- On ne sait jamais._

Peter et les deux filles s'en allèrent rapidement vers l'école, tandis que Alice, Franck et Sirius rejoignait James, Lily et Regulus.

_- Lily, comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Sirius._

_- Il respire mais il semble être dans un sale état, répondit-elle anxieuse. On doit le ramener au plus vite à l'infirmerie._

_- Je le porte ! Proposa Sirius._

Il le mit sur ses épaules et commença à avancer, suivit par Alice et Franck. Lily ne bougea pas : elle regardait Sirius s'éloigner avec Regulus. James le remarqua. Mais il voyait qu'elle avait peur.

_- Allez vite Lily on est pas en sécurité ici. Il s'en sortira, mon amour. _

Elle le regarda et lui sourit mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude. Ils commencèrent à suivre les autres, quand, soudain, une silhouette se matérialisa derrière Sirius, dans un crack sonore. Cette silhouette semblait être celle d'une femme, dont la tête était encagoulée; elle portait une longue robe noire. Une Mangemort.

_- Stupéfix ! Lança Alice._

Mais elle se retourna et évita le jet de lumière.

_- Sang impure ! Hurla la femme. Tu vas payer ton affront !_

En entendant cette voix, Sirius se retourna. Il la connaissait et la haïssait…

_- Bellatrix ! Espèce de folle !_

_- Traître à ton sang, lâche mon cousin ! Hurla la jeune femme. Tu paieras !_

Mais avant que Bellatrix ait pu attaquer Sirius, Franck l'avait désarmée.

_- Londubat… Tu as la même tête que ton frère… Mais vous allez payer le Maître arrive…_

Sur cette phrase elle se jeta sur sa baguette et se volatilisa.

_- On devrait y aller… Je crains que nous soyons vraiment en danger cette fois-ci… conseilla Sirius. _

_- Part en courrant Sirius. On te suit et on protège tes arrières !_

Le gryffondor se hâta, son frère sur ses épaules. Mais soudain le ciel s'assombrit et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. Lily se retourna et remarqua que tous même Dumbledore avaient levé la tête pour regarder ce présage de mort. Pendant ce court instant d'inattention, deux Mangemorts s'étaient approchés de Dumbledore, qui constata rapidement leur présence, avant de se lancer dans un combat acharné. Sirius avait continué sa route mais Lily n'avait pas daigné bouger. James avait donc pris la décision de rester avec elle, tout comme Alice et Franck.

_- Vieux fou ! Hurla la voix de la femme qui les avait attaqués auparavant._

_- Bellatrix, se pourrait-il que tu sois sous ce masque ? Demanda doucement le mage._

Mais la dite Bellatrix et l'autre Mangemort lancèrent un sort en même temps, qui manqua de peu, d'ailleurs, le directeur. Aucun des quatre Gryffondors n'avaient osé bouger.  
Mais soudain le tableau qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux s'obscurcit de nouveau, lorsque une forme noire se matérialisa. Une ombre… Non, un homme… Ou les deux. Ce qui est sûr c'est que cet être portait une longue robe noire. Dumbledore ne le vit pas apparaître.  
Ce sorcier leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort sur le magicien qui combattait. Lily considérant ce geste comme de la lâcheté venant de cet « homme », se força à le faire pour sauver le directeur.

_-Stupéfix ! Hurla-t-elle._

Alice poussa un petit cri de surprise et Dumbledore se retourna rapidement, alors que les deux Mangemorts venaient de s'enfuir. La voix de Lily l'avait surpris.

Dumbledore regarda l'homme à la fois surpris, mais surtout d'une façon menaçante.

_- Je vois que tu ne perds pas tes habitudes, Tom… lâcha froidement Dumbledore qui le menaçait de sa baguette._

Le dit Tom se mit à rire. Un rire qui glaça le sang des quatre Gryffondors. Mais s'il riait, cela signifiait que le sort de Lily n'avait pas marché.

_- Permets moi, Dumbledore de voir à qui je dois ce piètre sortilège… J'aime voir mais adversaires, même les plus faibles…_

L'homme se retourna. Lily retint un hurlement de frayeur. Il avait une face allongée, mais plate. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux entièrement rouge, que seule une fente, telle la pupille d'un serpent, venait rompre. Ses yeux exprimaient une folie démesurée, et sa bouche, dépourvue de lèvres, se fendait en un sourire mauvais. Son nez était inexistant, seules deux fentes servaient de narines à cet homme. Sa face de serpent était vraiment terrifiante, et Lily sut par intuition à qui elle avait à faire. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant elle.

_-Tu as du courage, mais ta puissance est minime comparée à la mienne._

A ces mots, James, Alice et Franck prirent leur baguette en main et les pointèrent en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- Un Duel… Quatre contre un, est-ce équitable ?_

_-Tom ! Gronda Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est à moi que tu en veux ! Laisse ces enfants en dehors de nos histoires !_

_- Mais notre destin les concerne tous, Dumbledore, car si tu meurs, qui les protègera ? _

Voldemort fendit les airs de sa baguette, avec une rapidité hors du commun, et une sorte d'onde en sortit, onde que Dumbledore ne perçut pas assez vite, et qui le percuta, l'envoyant une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

_- Partons vite ! Murmura James, assez fort de manière à ce que les trois autres l'entendent._

Mais leur action fut très vite stoppée.

_- Ne partez pas, voyons ! C'est à nous ! Dumbledore ne vous a pas enseigné les bonnes manières ? Siffla le mage noir, aussitôt après la tentative de fuite des 4 jeunes sorciers._

Les quatre gryffondors n'eurent pas le temps de fuir que Lord Voldemort avait levé sa baguette vers le ciel et qu'un dôme opaque et noir venait de les encercler. Ils se regroupèrent, sous le rire sadique et froid du Lord, un rire qui glaça le sang des jeunes gens.

_- Je vois en toi une grande rage, elle m'est destinée… Tant d'égards me touche ! Railla l'homme de sa voix suraiguë. Hum, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Estime-toi heureuse, tu mourras de la main de Voldemort en personne ! Tu feras partie des privilégiées !_

Lily n'aimait pas cette sensation : elle se sentait comme dénudée. Le seul moyen qu'il arrête de lire en elle serait de l'aveugler… Lumos pourrait être utile.

_-Tu crois que tu t'en sortiras en me lançant un sortilège de lumière ? Ricana Voldemort._

Lily profita de ce court monologue pour trouver une échappatoire.

_-Alice, Franck, sortez de ce dôme, trouvez un moyen de vous sauver ! Chuchota la rousse._

_-Pauvre folle ! C'est de la magie noire ! Personne ne peut le détruire, à part moi ! Vous ne sortirez pas sans mon consentement ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla l'homme, dont la face de serpent se déformait sous la folie._

James se jeta sur Lily, pour la protéger, et l'éclair vert toucha uniquement la cape de James, laissant uniquement un trou pour souvenir. Alice et Franck se précipitèrent devant James et Lily, pour les protéger. Ils se trouvaient encore à terre, un peu secoués. James se trouvait sur Lily, il la regarda quelques secondes et lui fit un petit sourire.

_- Merci James ! Gémit la jeune fille._

_- C'est normal. Allez, lève toi ! Il faut les aider !_

Il se releva rapidement et aida la jeune femme à se mettre debout, avant de replacer ses lunettes. Lily regarda le dôme, puis fronça les sourcils.

_- Je désire un protecteur… souffla-t-elle._

_- Pardon ? Marmonna James, qui se demandait si Lily avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_- Oui, c'est cela, il faut essayer… Je désire un protecteur… Tu as fait du latin James ? Demanda doucement Lily._

_- Oui, bien sûr quelle question ! Mais je…_

_- Traduis dans ta tête… le coupa-t-elle._

_- Je désire… Expecto… Un protecteur… patronus… Patronus ! Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il venait de comprendre où Lily voulait en venir…_

_- On doit leur dire d'essayer… Ils peuvent franchir le dôme si Dumbledore les voit il saura que nous sommes encore en vie._

Pendant ce temps, Franck et Alice avaient mené un rude combat avec Voldemort. Alice avait une balafre sur la joue qui saignait abondamment et Franck semblait avoir le bras gauche déboîté vu la façon dont il pendait. Lorsque l'homme à la face de serpent vit que James et Lily arrivait en renfort, il disparut. James en profita pour aider ses camarades.

_- Vous êtes aptes à lancer un Patronus ? Demanda James, très bas, et très vite._

Alice et Franck hochèrent la tête, pour acquiescer.

_- Lorsqu'il apparaîtra, Alice et moi lancerons nos Patroni sur le dôme, tandis que toi et James les lancerez contre Voldemort, pour le perturber ! Ordonna Lily, en regardant Londubat._

_- Mais… protesta Franck_

_- Aies confiance ! Ne pose pas de question ! On n'a rien à perdre et tout à y gagner… Enfin j'espère, précisa la rouquine._

Ils se placèrent en rond, dos à dos, baguettes en main, prêt à mettre leur plan en œuvre. Il ne réapparaissait pas, mais soudainement, sa voix sifflante retentit.

_- Je dois dire que votre bravoure semble surmonter votre peur ! Je vous admire, et je pense que ce sera un honneur de vous détruire. Mais je dois bien dire que ce petit jeu m'agace profondément ! Alors terminons en rapidement ! _

Le mage se matérialisa enfin, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sortilège de la mort, les voix des quatre gryffondors avaient hurlé :

_- EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

L'effet de ces quatre sorts identiques, invoquant pourtant des Patroni différent, étaient inouï. Les baguettes crachaient des fils argentés et laissaient échapper une lumière argentée très douce et pourtant si aveuglante. Lord Voldemort recula d'un pas en voyant le coq argenté de Franck et le kneazle de James lui courir dessus. Ils se mirent à tournoyer autour de Voldemort, le privant de toute visibilité possible. Au même instant, l'okapi d'Alice et l'écureuil de Lily allèrent se fracasser contre le dôme avant de réussir à le franchir, en provoquant une sorte de roulement de tonnerre. Le dôme sembla s'affaiblir… Soudain Lily se rendit compte qu'il était devenu translucide. Elle apercevait Dumbledore au dehors.  
Le directeur semblait prononcer des formules dans une langue incompréhensible, sa baguette dirigée sur la cage obscure. Soudain, une boule d'un blanc nacrée se forma juste au bout de la baguette magique de Dumbledore, qui se concentrait de plus en plus, ce qui n'avait pour effet que d'amplifier la taille de la boulle nacrée qui devenait très lumineuse. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la taille d'un œuf de dragon, il tint sa baguette comme une dague et la planta dans le dôme.  
Voldemort, toujours occupé, à se défaire des Patroni, au nombre de quatre à présent, ceux de Lily et d'Alice ayant rejoints ceux des deux autres jeunes hommes, ne vit pas que Dumbledore venait de s'attaquer à son œuvre.

La cage de ténèbre fut recouverte par la lumière nacrée qui sembla absorber les Ténèbres qui retenaient prisonniers les jeunes gryffondors. Le dôme n'était plus.

_- Passez derrière moi, vite ! Gronda Dumbledore. _

Dumbledore rangea sa baguette et s'inclina devant Voldemort et les patroni.

_- Patroni, Protego Quattuor Magi !_

Aussitôt Dumbledore se redressa, baguette levée, faisant face à Voldemort, enfin libéré des Patroni.

_- Tom, maintenant, permets moi de t'affronter…_

_- Une autre fois, je serais enchanté de te tuer… mais là, j'ai d'autres choses à terminer… Avada Kedavra ! Siffla l'homme au visage pâle et plat._

Mais Dumbledore esquiva le coup et lança une sorte d'éclair violet, qui forma un trou impressionnant à l'emplacement où Voldemort se tenait quelques instants avant de prendre la fuite. Les Mangemorts, qui étaient restés pour se battre, prirent également leurs jambes à leur cou, en voyant leur maître s'éclipser.

Dumbledore fixa pendant une bonne minute le trou, qu'il venait de faire, avant de s'adresser aux jeunes sorciers, sans pour autant les regarder.

_- Restez là ! Non retournez au château cette fois-ci ! Et c'est un ordre. Je vous demanderai également de vous présente ce soir à mon bureau… le mot de passe est Fidelitas. Je ne vais pas vous retenir. Alastor, appela Dumbledore, veuillez raccompagner ces jeunes gens au château, je vous prie._

Le dénommé Alastor s'approcha : Il avait une jambe en bois et un faux œil magique de couleur bleu électrique. Des cicatrices jonchaient son visage.

_- Suivez moi, et vite ! Nous devons toujours faire preuve d'une Vigilance Constante ! Maugréa le dit Alastor. _

Arrivés au château, l'auror marmonna une phrase que les gryffondors entendirent : _« Inconscients ! Affronter un mage noir ! A quoi pensent ces gosses ! » _.

* * *

Depuis l'après-midi, aucun des quatre qui avaient défié Voldemort ne parlèrent. Ils restèrent dans leur salle commune sans un mot. Lily avait appris par Sirius, que Regulus ne pourrait recevoir de visites qu'à partir du lendemain. Il était toujours inconscient et dans un piteux état. Sirius semblait touché, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se voit, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour montrer que tout allait, même si ces tentatives semblaient vouées à l'échec.  
Alice et Franck avaient été soignés par Pomfresh immédiatement après le retour de Pré-au-Lard.  
A 20 heures, ils descendirent, toujours en silence, jusque dans la grande salle. De nombreux élèves parlaient et déformaient les faits. Certains racontaient des combats héroïques qu'il n'avaient jamais vécus, à des élèves de première année, d'autres racontaient la mort de personnes n'ayant jamais existé : Voldemort avait peut être engendré la peur chez tout le monde, mais il avait apparemment aussi permis le développement de l'imagination des jeunes sorciers !

Tous s'assirent et tandis que les conversations allaient bon train, Dumbledore se leva.

_-Chers élèves, je me vois obligé de vous déranger pendant cinq minutes pour mettre la situation au clair. Cette sortie à Pré au Lard, qui devait être la sortie de St Valentin est tombée à l'eau. Des Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard ! Cette attaque signifie donc que Rien n'est vraiment sûr en dehors de Poudlard : pour cette raison, il n'y aura plus de sorties avant la prochaine rentrée…_

De longues plaintes se firent entendre dans la salle, mais Dumbledore les couvrit de sa puissante voix.

_- Je ne dis pas que ceci amusera quelqu'un ! Au contraire ! Mais Voldemort ayant été présent, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Certains de vos camarades ont du l'affronter pour me venir ne aide, alors que je leur avais demandé de partir au château. Pour leur désobéissance et leur inconscience je leur enlève 20 points chacun… Mais leur bravoure et leur ingéniosité leur rapporte 50 points chacun ! Merci à eux, ajouta doucement Dumbledore en fixant Lily.  
Bon eh bien, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un bon repas, toutes ses péripéties m'ont ouvert l'appétit !_

_- Mais pourquoi vous l'avez attaqué ? Demanda Sirius, incrédule. Vous êtes vraiment mala…_

_- C'est bon Sirius ! On t'en parlera plus tard ! Le coupa James, un tantinet agacé._

Le repas se termina dans le silence, Alice, Franck, Lily et James se demandaient vraiment ce qu'allait leur dire Dumbledore.  
Le dîner achevé, ils montèrent les marches menant jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

_- Fidelitas ! Lança Alice._

_- Et Tortillas ! Maracas ! Veracrasse ! Couina une voix bien connue…_

_- Peeves ! Dégage, on n'a pas le temps de s'amuser avec toi !_

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier très rapidement pour éviter que l'esprit frappeur ne continue de les déranger. Avant qu'un des quatre n'ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte du bureau du directeur, elle s'ouvrit seule.

_- Entrez, je vous en prie !_

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'approchèrent du bureau où était assis le directeur.

_- Oh je pense qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place…_

Il leva sa baguette et après avoir effectué de petits gestes, trois chaises apparurent à côté de celle déjà présente. Ils s'assirent, toujours en silence.

_- Je vais aller droit au but ! Ce que vous avez fait était vraiment irréfléchi. Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences de vos actes ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !_

_- Mais monsieur ! Vous-Savez-Qui allait vous attaquer ! Répliqua Lily, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis._

_- Lily, la peur d'un nom de fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même : appelez chaque personne et chaque chose par son nom. Voldemort est un être comme tout le monde, quoique… Ma vie est moins importante que les vôtres ! Je ne vais pas vous ménager : Voldemort sait à présent qui vous êtes, et il ne vous oubliera pas. Vous lui avez résisté, il aime ça. Si un jour il vous recroise, soyez sûr qu'il ne vous ignorera pas ! Cependant, je dois avouer, que vous m'avez aidé. Je vous dois la vie en quelque sorte, miss Evans. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez sortir de ce dôme, puisque moi-même n'arrivais pas à le détruire. Qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser des patroni ? _

_- Lily, dit James. Elle a pensé que comme la magie noire ne pouvait rien contre eux, qu'il était peut-être possible qu'il puisse franchir le dôme et brouiller Voldemort. _

_- Très ingénieux ! Vous êtes pleine de ressource, Miss Evans. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ceci… Comme quoi, mon intelligence peut me faire défaut. Je dois dire que vous venez de faire preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle. Peu de gens de votre âge auraient osé l'affronter._

_- Monsieur puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Franck._

_- Vous venez de le faire, mais vous avez le droit de recommencer. _

_- Pourquoi avez-vous appelé… Voldemort, Tom ?_

_- Oh ! Parce que c'est son prénom !_

_- Pardon ? Mais comment le savez-vous ?_

_- Parce que je fus son professeur… Tom Jedusor. Un élève brillant, mais très froid et distant. Ils savaient charmer les gens. Mais cela n'a jamais marché avec moi. Mais ce nom Tom lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir et sa condition humaine banale… ce que Voldemort ne souhaite pas. Je pense que notre conversation a quelque peu dérivée. Je termine.  
Vous venez de faire preuve d'une grande fidélité envers moi, en affrontant Voldemort. Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi après votre 7° année, pour m'aider à le traquer… L'Ordre du Phénix… J'ai besoin de personnes fiables et motivées. Vous avez le courage en plus._

_- Pour moi c'est d'accord ! Lança fièrement James Potter._

_- Pour moi aussi, ajoutèrent Alice et Lily d'une même voix._

_- Franck ?_

_- Je …_

_- Votre mère n'en serait que plus fière ! L'exploit d'aujourd'hui lui sera relaté. _

_- Alors j'accepte._

_- Parfait. Vous pouvez partir ! Bonne nuit à vous quatre._

_- Merci, pareillement, répondirent poliment les gryffondors._

Lily allait sortir, quand soudain…

_- M'attendez pas ! J'ai oublié quelque chose. Monsieur, excusez- moi, mais j'ai une dernière question…_

_- Allez-y Lily._

_- Tout à l'heure, pour détruire l'espèce de bulle obscure, comment avez-vous fait ?_

_- Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai fait des recherches, cette bulle comme vous dîtes, s'appelle la Cage des Ténèbres, c'est un sort de magie noire très puissant. Je sais désormais le contrer…_

_- Mais si vous ne saviez pas comment le détruire comment avez-vous fait…_

_- Votre patronus et celui de miss Paddington ont affaibli le dôme… Jusque là rien n'avait été trouvé pour percer cette cage… Maintenant je sais comment faire…_

_- Quel était le sort que vous avez lancé ?_

_- Un puissant sort de l'Ancienne Magie…_

_- L'Ancienne Magie ? Quel est-ce sort ?_

_- Il me semble que vous avez un livre à ce sujet… Cherchez dedans, vous trouverez… Bonne nuit Miss Evans ! Lança malicieusement Dumbledore._

Lily sortit à contrecœur. Ce soir, elle allait devoir chercher ce sortilège….

* * *

Les faibles rayons du soleil perçaient déjà par la fenêtre. Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux… elle s'était endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune, son livre traitant de l'Ancienne magie sur les genoux. Elle avait dû s'assoupir alors qu'elle lisait le livre, emportée par la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. L'horloge dans le coin de la salle indiquait 7 h 37. C'était un dimanche et elle devait être la première levée. Elle referma son livre et alla le ranger très discrètement pour ne pas déranger les autres. Puis elle partit se laver et s'habiller rapidement : une idée venait de germer : elle irait voir Regulus, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Elle se rendit donc à l'infirmerie, avec la ferme intention de voir son ami. Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas être encore levée… Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, et aperçu enfin Regulus. Il se trouvait sur la droite, réveillé, et regardait par la fenêtre. Lily remarqua qu'il était torse nu, un bandage autour de sa poitrine.

_- Regulus ! Souffla Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oh je suis contente que tu sois réveillé !_

Elle accourut vers le jeune serpentard, lui planta un bisou sur le front et le serra contre elle.

_- Aïe ! Gémit le vert et argent. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit-il faiblement._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai eu une peur bleue quand je t'ai retrouvé par terre hier…_

_- C'est toi qui m'as trouvé ? S'exclama le jeune homme._

_- Oui ! Bellatrix nous a attaqués ensuite pour qu'on te relâche. Mais on n'a pas cédé ! Puis après on a du affronter Voldemort pour aider Dumbledore. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus ! Mais on a réussi à sen sortir !_

_- Doucement, Lily, je comprends plus rien ! Je viens de me réveiller y'a cinq minutes !_

Lily fit le récit détaillé de leur après-midi : elle lui raconta les moindres détails de la bataille, du repas du soir et bien sûr de sa discussion avec Dumbledore.

_- Lily, franchement tu m'épateras éternellement ! Je ne dis pas qu'affronter Voldemort n'est pas un acte un peu fou, mais je n'aurais jamais ton courage et surtout ta gentillesse. Tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas._

_- Mais pourquoi étais-tu inconscient ?_

_- Oh… Je… ne sais pas._

_- Tu mens ! Le réprimanda la rousse._

_- Non ! Rétorqua le beau jeune homme, aux iris gris, qui tourna la tête._

_- Alors pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?_

_- Ok… Bon, en fait c'est Bellatrix, ma cousine. Elle m'a attaqué, car je ne voulais pas la suivre…_

_- Oh… juste pour ça ? Enfin je veux dire, que c'était la seule raison ?_

_- Ouai, répondit-il hésitant._

_- Quelle est l'autre raison ? Insista Lily, curieuse._

_« Elle voulait t'attaquer, parce qu'elle a vu que je te suivais en maugréant contre ce Potter… parce que je t'aime, et qu'elle l'a remarqué ! Se dit-il intérieurement. »_

_- Regulus ? _

_- Parce qu'elle voulait attaqué des étudiants, et que je l'en ai empêché…_

_- Vraiment ? S'étonna la femme aux yeux émeraude. Toi qui dis ne pas avoir de courage, tu te trompais ! C'était très courageux de ta part ! _

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, en signe de félicitations. Pour une fois, elle remarqua, qu'il ne portait pas de parfum, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Regulus, aurait aimé inventer un tas d'histoires héroïques rien que pour sentir le contact des lèvres de Lily sur sa peau. Mais il ne fallait pas. Non que ça lui déplaise, mais simplement parce qu'il lui mentirait et s'enfoncerait de plus en plus dans ses illusions.

_- Tu sortiras quand ?_

_- Miss Evans ? Que faites-vous là à cette heure ! Sortez d'ici ! Immédiatement ! Ce jeune homme à besoin de repos ! Il n'aura le droit de recevoir des visites qu'à partir de lundi midi ! Je le garde sous surveillance jusqu'à mardi soir !_

Lily se pencha, embrassa Regulus vers l'oreille, en lui murmurant rapidement un « à ce soir », puis se releva, tourna les talons et s'en alla vers sa salle commune.

* * *

Dans la soirée, alors que Lily allait à la bibliothèque, elle entendit une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

_- Encore vivante à ce que je vois !_

_- Bonsoir Severus ! Répondit Lily, en feignant de n'avoir rien entendu._

_- Dommage que les Mangemorts soit si incompétents pour éliminer la vermine. _

_- La Vermine … les Mangemorts c'est cela ? Répondit froidement Lily._

_- Non je parlais des Sang-de-Bourbe, Evans !_

_- Bon écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre sur des bêtises telles que la pureté du sang. Je dois aller travailler, puis passer voir Regulus !_

_- Ne l'approche plus ! Il ne parle plus que de toi ! Tu lui gâches son avenir…_

_- Quel avenir ? Servir ce cinglé de Voldemort, c'est un avenir ? C'est la mort assurée !_

_- Ne prononce pas son nom, idiote ! _

Rogue menaçait à présent Lily, sa baguette dirigée vers le visage de la jeune rousse.

_- Servilus ! Vas faire mumuse ailleurs ! Expelliarmus ! Hurla Sirius._

Le serpentard au nez crochu lança un regard haineux à Sirius, avant de s'éloigner pour récupérer sa baguette.

_- Bande de fou ! Sang-de-Bourbe tu paieras pour Regulus ! Lui a déjà payé pour avoir osé faillir…_

_- Faillir ?_

_- Il t'aime et tu ne le vois même pas ! S'il est à l'infirmerie, c'est à cause de toi ! Mais je sais comment faire, il nous rejoindra, oh oui ! Annonça le jeune homme au teint cireux. _

_- Dégage ! Gronda sirius._

_- Oh, Pauvre Black si impuissant ! Traître à ton sang ! Cracha le serpentard._

_- DÉGAGE ! Hurla Sirius, que Lily retint, pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur Severus Rogue._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras s'en alla, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_- Ça va Lily tu n'as rien ?_

_- Non ça va, merci Sirius._

Il raccompagna Lily jusqu'à la salle commune… mais il avait la tête ailleurs… A vrai dire, Il essayait de chercher sa vengeance pour Severus… Et il la tenait… Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de ce maudit serpentard.. Ce n'était qu'une question de _temps_…

* * *

**Alors vos critiques ? laissez une petite reviw pour me faire part de vos remarques... mon premier combat et pas le dernier...**


	13. Faire ses choix

_**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) **_

_**Comme d'habitude, merci à mes revieweuses (et à Jamesie un revieweur ? (me laisser une adresse pour remercier))**_

_**Je vous rappelle que les annexes de ma fan fictions sont accessibles à l'adresse suivante : http/fanpotter.free.fr/uasannexe.htm . L'adresse est aussi disponible dans mon profil.**_ _**Désolé pour le retard, je suis pareti en vacances une semaine (chose imprévue) ce qui a repoussé la publication de ce chapitre !**_

**Disclaimer :_ Les lieux et les personnages, ainsi que des morceaux de l'intrigues appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seules Fionna Papillionis, Apolline Jorgensen et Gwen Vicary sont issues de mon imagination_**

**Informations : _Bon ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais il m'est utile pour le prochain chapitre et surtout pour l'intrigue car il expliquera bien des choses .  
Par ailleurs c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant !_**

**_J'espère que mes lecteurs ayant passé leur bac l'ont eu : pour ma part j'ai obtenu mon bac avec mention AB :)_**

_**Merci encore pour votre fidelité :). Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ;).**_

_**Abelforth Dumbledore.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIII : Faire ses choix**

Lily et Sirius se trouvaient à présent devant leur salle commune. Lily leva la tête vers Sirius, qui lui, évitait son regard.

_- Sirius ne parle pas de Severus à James, s'il te plaît._

Comment ne pas lui en parler, il le considérait comme son frère ! Sirius ne pouvait tenir aucune promesse de ce genre…

_- Allez, rentre Lily, on va pas rester devant l'entrée, dit gentiment Sirius, qui prit grand soin de ne pas la regarder._

La rousse obtempéra. Elle comprit que Sirius ne souhaitait pas en parler. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent de leur projet de vacance, étant donnée qu'elles arrivaient la semaine d'après. Mais à vingt et une heure trente, Sirius se leva, arrêtant de ce fait leur entretien.

_- Excuse moi, Lily, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Jorgensen !_

_- Euh, appelle-la par son prénom, car je doute fort que ça dure entre vous, si tu traites Apolline de la sorte ! Bonne chance, Don Juan ! Lança Lily amusée._

Elle se leva également mais partit simplement chercher un livre sous son lit. Elle devait, ou plutôt, elle voulait savoir quel sort avait utilisé Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre, recherchant le paragraphe où sa lecture avait pris fin la veille, la salle commune commençait à se vider doucement. Elle avait déjà lu près de quatre cents pages, ce qui ne représentait que le quart de l'ouvrage, quand d'un coup, elle remarqua un passage qui semblait intéressant.

_« L'ancienne magie comporte, comme nous l'avons vu, de nombreux enchantements. Mais l'un des sorts les moins connu et pourtant l'un des plus puissant reste l'Espoir. Il est complexe tant par la concentration qu'il requiert que par la maîtrise de la langue antique des êtres de l'eau. Cette dernière condition a bien souvent repoussée les gens, qui ont oublié petit à petit l'existence de ce sortilège._

_L'incantation latine du sortilège est beaucoup moins efficace, mais fonctionne tout de même, la voici :_

**Vivo spe, spero, spero,**

**Spes me hoste liberat, volo, volo**

**Spes me amicum est, spero, spero**

**Spes Victor, volo, volo.**

_Il faut vraiment espérer ce que l'on veut. C'est de la magie blanche pure. Les effets du sortilège sont méconnus car il ne fut que très rarement utilisé. D'après des récits, il aurait pour effet de bloquer plus ou moins longtemps (sur une échelle en minutes) les pouvoirs d'un adversaire. Certains sortilèges de magie noire pourraient être stoppés voire annihilés par l'Espoir. »_

Voilà ce que disait ce paragraphe… Mais ce n'était pas ces caractères imprimés qui l'intéressaient uniquement : il y avait aussi une écriture manuscrite fine et pointue qui suivait le paragraphe sur l'Espoir.

_« Spes peut détruire des boucliers quels qu'ils soient, à condition d'utiliser la baguette magique comme une dague, pour un bouclier, ou une épée, pour un homme, après que le sort ait été lancé. Il pénètrera directement la cible, augmentant ainsi les chances de réussite du sort. 1855 »_

Ainsi l'inscription manuscrite avait plus de 100 ans. Apparemment la personne avait déjà utilisé ce sortilège… Mais cela ne l'aidait pas plus pour retrouver le sort utilisé par Dumbledore. Elle regarda le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée de pierre : cela la calmait. Elle repensait à sa mère en voyant le feu brûler… Toutes les soirées d'hiver qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère chez elle, c'était dans le salon, devant un feu de cheminée. Petites, Pétunia et Lily écoutaient les contes que leur racontait leur mère, parfois leur père. Mais ce temps était révolu. Sa mère était morte, sa soeur ne lui parlait plus. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand deux mains, plutôt douces, se posèrent devant ses yeux. Ses sombres pensées s'évanouirent laissant place sur son visage à un sourire amusé.

_- James !_

_- Oui Lily chérie ? Répondit-il innocemment._

Il ôta ses mains et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser ! Comment avait-elle pu refuser de sortir avec lui plus tôt ? Elle aurait du essayer de le connaître au lieu de le repousser tout le temps. Mais cette année, il avait tant changé !

_- Tu m'avais manqué… _

_- Mais on s'est vu au repas ! Lança Lily._

_- C'est une éternité sans toi, ma Fleur de Lys, se plaignit James._

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Il alla s'asseoir vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La salle commune était encore occupée par une dizaine d'autres élèves.

_- Au fait, quelle heure est-il, mon cœur ?_

_- Vingt-deux heures trente, pourquoi donc ?_

_- Mince ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis sensé être en train de faire ma ronde ! Désolée ! Je serai là dans quarante cinq minutes._

_- Je viens avec toi, on pourr…_

_- Non ? Reste ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir._

_- Même sous ma cape d'in…_

_- James ! Je fais vite, promis !_

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et l'attira vers elle, pour un dernier baiser qui se voulait amoureux.

_- Je t'aime, susurra la belle jeune femme à l'oreille de son aimé._

Il lui sourit tendrement, alors qu'elle s'éloignait et s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres du château. James, quant à lui revivait la scène qu'il avait vécu un peu avant…

**21 h 35**

Sirius arrivait à la bibliothèque quand il aperçut enfin James. Il lui fit alors signe de venir.

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur mon vieux Patmol ! Railla James._

_- si ça va mais j'ai à te parler…_

_- Vas-y mais si c'est pour m'annoncer que quelqu'un est atteint d'une maladie incurable, je préfèrerais que tu attendes demain pour me le dire, j'ai besoin de dormir ce soir._

_- Crétin ! Ce n'est pas ça ! S'impatienta le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène._

_- Alors je t'écoute ! Lança le brun._

_- Tout à l'heure Lily allait à la bibliothèque et elle a rencontré Snivellus. Il a commencé à la provoquer, puis il s'est mis à l'insulter. Là elle lui a tenu tête et il s'est apprêté à l'attaquer, mais par chance je suis arriver à temps. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai assisté entièrement à la scène et à leur conversation…_

Là, Sirius raconta tout l'échange qu'avait eu le serpentard et la gryffondor.

_- Elle ne sait pas que j'ai assisté à leur échange… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que tu le saches, car elle voulait me faire promettre de me taire… Il l'a menacée, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en reprenne à elle, voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu le saches. Mais Snivellus va le payer un de ces jours…_

_- Quoi ? Elle n'a rien ? Où est elle ?_

_- Dans la salle commune… Je te laisse, je dois retrouver Apolline._

_- Ok merci ! Lança James. J'y vais aussi._

_- Surtout James, suis là, s'il le faut, elle est en danger…_

Le souvenir de James se volatilisa, faisant place à la réalité….

Lily arrivait maintenant vers l'infirmerie. Elle jeta un œil à sa réplique la carte des maraudeurs : Pomfresh n'était pas là. Elle se glissa donc à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée vers le lit de Regulus, elle remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Il l'aperçut alors.

_- Lily ! S'exclama le jeune serpentard._

Elle lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort et alla lui déposer un baiser sur le front, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, au niveau du torse du garçon. Elle lui prit la main. Regulus sentit son cœur accélérer. Sa peau douce lui ferait toujours cet effet là.

_- Alors tu vas un peu mieux depuis ce matin ? Tu ne t'embêtes pas trop ?_

_- J'espère que j'irai mieux demain, parce que je ne souhaite pas reprendre les potions infectent de cette folle ! Pesta le jeune homme._

_- Regulus ! Le réprimanda Lily. C'est pour ton bien._

_- Elle m'a enlevé les bandages et a appliqué une pommade sur mes contusions. Je dois rester torse-nu comme tu le vois._

_- Regulus, je suis venu ici pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mais aussi parce que je voulais savoir quelque chose, je dois savoir, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde._

Que voulait-elle ? Regulus se le demandait et un tas de questions les plus farfelues les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il allait même imaginer des scénarios dans lesquels Lily lui avouait son amour… Il se ressaisit tout de même pour ne pas alerter la jeune femme.

_- Vas- y je t'écoute ! Demande n'importe quoi, je te donnerai ce que tu désires ! Annonça fièrement le vert et argent_.

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa carte pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Mais ce fut avec stupeur et colère qu'elle remarqua un autre point qui se situait juste à côté de la chambre Regulus. Non ce n'était pas Rusard, ni McGonagall. Ce n'était pas non plus Sirius ou Dumbledore. Loin de là ! Rogue aurait pu convenir mais ce n'était pas non plus ce prétentieux serpentard.  
La carte indiquait que James Potter se trouvait là. Ainsi il l'avait suivie…

_- J'arrive, deux secondes, s'il te plaît ! Confia Lily au jeune homme._

Elle se dirigea très rapidement vers James, en dehors de la chambre ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Lily avait arraché la cape de son petit ami.

_- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour, en haussant un sourcil._

_- Rien et toi ? _

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu sous ta cape ?_

_- Au cas où…_

_- Pardon ! S'étonna la rousse._

_- Au cas où Rogue… commença le jeune homme à lunette._

_- Sirius t'a parlé à ce que je vois ! Le coupa-t-elle._

_- Euh… Non ! Pourquoi, il devait le faire ? Mentit-le beau jeune homme._

_- James ! S'offusqua la belle rousse._

_- Ok… Oui, il m'a parlé et m'a tout raconté._

_- Va t'en, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Annonça-t-elle._

_- Je ne pars pas sans toi !_

_- Je peux me débrouiller James, je suis grande ! C'est gentil de vouloir me protéger, mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Se plaignit-elle._

_- Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui ! Rétorqua jalousement James._

_- Pardonne-moi, mais il me semble que cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu et était close, James Potter !_

_- Ok on en a parlé, mais il me semble qu'une nouvelle discussion serait la bienvenue, Lily Evans ! S'agaça James._

_- James, je…_

_- Non ! Riposta le brun. Tu me demandes de ne pas être jaloux, ok. Mais tu es superbe, intelligente et gentille, alors forcément pas mal de gars ont des vu sur toi…_

_- James…_

_- Tu traînes presque plus souvent avec ce type qu'avec moi ! Tu lui fais un tas de bisous toutes les deux secondes. Tu fais tes rondes, mais tu fais des petits détours. Et le comble c'est que tu me plantes dans la salle commune, en me mentant, pour aller le voir ! Je suis quoi dans l'histoire ? S'emporta le brun._

_- James ! Il est malade ! Se défendit la rousse._

_- Et moi je suis ton petit ami ! Railla-t-il._

_- Ca n'a aucun rapport !_

_- Si ! On dirait que tu sors avec lui, pas avec moi._

_- Mais c'est toi que j'aime !_

_- Parfois, je doute…Je t'ai attendu si longtemps, tu m'as fait languir, j'ai tout sacrifié pour t'avoir, j'aurais donné ma propre vie ! Et maintenant que je suis heureux, tu vas fricotter avec lui !_

_- James Potter, arrête ces diffamations ! Je sais qui tu es pour moi, et Regulus le sais aussi. Nous sommes amis._

_- Lily ce type te veut, toi ! Il t'aime ! Il s'en tape de savoir avec qui tu es ! Regulus t'aime !_

_- Tu te trompes James ! Il ne m'aime plus._

_- Vas y ne me fais pas confiance ! S'irrita James. Demande lui, tu verras._

Lily se mit soudainement à douter…

_- Lily, ta relation avec le frère de Sirius est très ambiguë à mon goût. Écoute je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins… Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur : Si tu es plus heureuse avec lui, tant mieux, si c'est avec moi, alors c'est merveilleux. Mais dans la vie, nous devons faire nos choix… C'est lui ou moi… Alors ?_

Lily resta interdite. Elle aimait James, il était tout pour elle, mais Regulus était comme un petit frère pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce choix, il était inhumain pour elle.

_- James, je… Ce que tu me demandes est trop difficile… Je ne peux pas choisir._

_- Ok je comprends… C'est lui. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire…_

_- Non James !_

Elle se jeta sur lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard chocolat était éteint et triste. Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il se força dans un effort inimaginable à tourner la tête.

_- Bonne nuit Lily… marmonna-t-il amèrement._

_- James, attends !_

Mais il avait tourné le dos et s'éloignait. Il disparut et elle vit le point qui le représentait sur la carte s'éloigner à une vitesse inouïe. Elle s'en retourna vers Regulus, le cœur lourd, la gorge nouée. L'avait-elle perdu ? Elle ne pensait pas, mais elle n'en savait rien. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en ne faisant aucun choix ? D'affreux doutes l'envahirent.

_-Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta le jeune adolescent, son regard gris plongé dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme._

_- Rien, mentit-elle._

_- J'ai entendu parler dans le couloir, même crier._

_- Laisse !_

_-Ok, je respecte tes choix… Avant de t'absenter, tu voulais me demander quelque chose._

Lily repensa alors à ce qu'avaient dit Rogue et James.

_- Je dois bientôt repartir. J'ai besoin de réponses. Rogue m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore et que c'est pour cela que Bellatrix t'a pris pour cible. Est-ce la réalité ?_

Mince ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il devait encore lui mentir.

Il resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre enfin à la question qui lui avait été posée.

_- Bellatrix m'a attaqué certes…_

_- Regulus, c'est oui ou c'est non ! Ordonna-t-elle._

_- Oui, marmonna-t-il, à la fois gêné et désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches…Si je t'ai menti, c'est uniquement pour cette raison. Pardon._

_- Regulus… Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle l'a su je ne sais pas comment, elle m'a vu te regarder de loin ça l'a mise hors d'elle ! Je lui ai tenu tête et je lui ait interdit de parler toi en mal, elle m'a alors attaqué._

_- Ta vie ne vaut pas d'être gâché pour moi ! Ne vas pas t'attirer d'ennui à cause de moi… Oublie moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu vas juste souffrir en restant à m'aimer dans l'ombre._

_- L'espoir fait vivre…_

_- Pas là, ton espoir est vain. _

_- Je ne veux pas t'oublier, c'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas ! Hurla le jeune homme._

Tout lui tombait dessus. L'homme qu'elle aimait et un de ses amis considéraient ses demandes comme impossibles… Mais pourquoi ? Elle était à deux doigts de craquer moralement.

_- Regulus… implora-t-elle._

_- Non Lily ! Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, tu es la seule qui me fait me sentir bien, avec qui j'oublie tous mes problèmes, avec qui j'ai l'impression d'être moi, avec qui je ne suis pas un Black mais Regulus. Je t'aime, et je n'y peux rien ! Souffla-t-il._

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même malgré la douleur de ses blessures, et se mit à pleurer. Il sanglotait fortement, Lily était désemparé. James la mettait au pied du mur, maintenant Regulus pleurait à cause d'elle : tout jouait contre la jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, ce soir…

_- Non Regulus, je t'en prie ne pleure pas, pas pour moi !_

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Certes les pleurs de Regulus cessèrent petit à petit, mais son cœur continuait de battre la chamade. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily et huma ses cheveux. Il entoura sa taille de ses deux bras nus.  
Après quelques minutes passées à pleurer, Regulus releva sa tête, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient les deux jeunes sorciers. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily, tout près de ses lèvres. Elle le remarqua, ce qui l'affola légèrement.

_- Regulus, je dois y aller. A mardi, murmura-t-elle._

Mais il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire, il l'attira rapidement vers lui, l'espace les séparant étant infime, leurs lèvres se touchèrent rapidement. Sur le coup Lily ne comprit pas, mais deux secondes après, qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se ressaisit et le repoussa violemment. Il retourna à l'assaut, mais elle tourna la tête.

_- Lâche moi, ça suffit… se défendit Lily._

Mais le désir du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts s'accentuait, il ne l'entendait plus. Il lui tenait fermement les bras, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il l'embrassait désormais dans le cou.

_- Aïe ! Regulus ! Tu me fais mal, lâche moi, arrête ! Aïe ! Gémit la jeune femme, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues et ses tâches de rousseur._

Elle réussit à attraper sa baguette, dans sa poche, malgré l'immobilisation qu'elle subissait. Il nr lui restait que sa baguette et l'espoir…

_Vivo spe, spero, spero,_

_Spes me hoste liberat, volo, volo_

_Spes me amicum est, spero, spero_

_Spes Victor, volo, volo._

Une petite boule blanche nacrée apparut au bout de sa baguette. Elle effectua un petit mouvement de sa baguette, qui alla frapper le bras de Regulus. La boule blanche pénétra son bras, et soudainement Regulus parut secoué par un choc électrique et lâcha la belle, qui en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner, toujours en pleur. Le serpentard pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire : mais le mal était fait. Ses choix l'avait conduit à suivre son désir, et non la volonté de Lily. Il n'avait pas idée de la conséquence de son acte. Lily était sous le choc, mais elle parvint tout de même à articuler une phrase…

_- Je crois qu'il est mieux pour nous de ne plus nous voir… Ne m'approche plus pour le moment, par aucun moyen. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Elle plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui du jeune Black. Chacun lisait les sentiments de l'autre. Lily voyait la tristesse, la honte et le désir qu'éprouvait Regulus. Lui ne trouva dans les émeraudes de la belle gryffondor que de la colère et du dégoût.

_-Lily, je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas… non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Lily, pitié…_

_- Je te croyais différent, finalement tu n'es pas plus Regulus avec moi. Tu es un Black, et tu le restes. Tu te fiches des autres. Ne m'approche plus, sanglota-t-elle._

_- Lily, écoute-moi…_

Mais Lily était partie en courrant, les larmes coulant toujours le long de son visage, plus pâle que jamais, et complètement désorientée…  
Elle courut sans s'arrêter, puis elle s'appuya contre un mur, avant de se laisser glisser contre, pour s'affaisser sur le sol. Là, elle lâcha toutes les larmes de son corps. Son désespoir la submergea et ses mauvais souvenirs ressurgirent. Qui était-elle au juste ? Sa sœur l'avait reniée, sa mère était morte à cause d'elle, Rogue la détestait, Voldemort voulait la tuer, James l'avait laissée, et Regulus l'avait dupée. Toutes les personnes de ses entourages disparaissaient. Elle détruisait tout. Elle se mit en boule, la tête dans les bras, les nerfs à vifs, son cœur blessé. Rien n'allait finalement dans sa vie.

A l'autre bout du couloir, un jeune gryffondor blond aux yeux bleus était en train d'embrasser une belle serdaigle aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, répondant au nom de Gwen. Ils se séparèrent et Peter partit en direction de Lily sans le savoir. Lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots, il prit sa baguette en main et lança le sortilège de lumière. Il la vit, à terre, complètement déconfite…

_- Lily ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Réponds ! S'affola Peter._

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il se pencha et la mit debout tant bien que mal, en la soutenant.

_- Oh ! Lily, qu'y a-t-il ? Allez vient on rentre !_

Elle acquiesça simplement. Il l'aida à remonter dans leur salle commune.

_- Tu peux me parler tu sais…_

_- C'est compliqué, Peter._

_- Pas grave. Je suis peut-être un piètre élève, mais je sais tout de même garder un secret, lui dit-il gentiment._

Elle le regarda. Sa tête ronde et blonde et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient l'air d'un gosse timide. D'ailleurs il lui avait toujours semblé timide et réservé, un peu le mouton noir des maraudeurs. Elle se rendit copte qu'elle ne le connaissait quasiment pas, mais qu'il semblait quelqu'un d'assez gentil. Elle se confia alors à lui sans qu'il ne l'interrompe, se fiant à son instinct. A la fin de son récit, seulement, il osa prendre la parole.

_- James m'a fait comprendre que c'était fini entre nous ou du moins qu'il voulait une pause le temps que je réfléchisse…_

_- Mais enfin Lily, James ne te quittera jamais ! Depuis le temps qui nous bassine, il ne te laisserait pas pour ça ! Va le voir et raconte lui tout ! Il comprendra je pense. Pour ce qui est de Regulus… Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner d'avis, je n'ai pas connu ça et je ne suis pas à ta place. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Fie toi à ton instinct ! Moi je m'éloignerais de lui quelque temps, sans pour autant perdre contact. Enfin mon avis importe peu, se rectifia-t-il, rapidement._

_- Si il importe ! Merci Peter._

_- De rien, j'ai fais ce qui me semblait normal pour la copine d'un de mes amis…_

Le temps de parler, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il se trouvaient déjà devant leur salle commune. Peter donna le mot de passe et laissa entrer Lily en premier.

_- Bouge pas Lily ! Je reviens, je vais voir un truc…_

_- Mais …_

_- S'il te plaît ? A moins que tu sois fatiguée ?_

Lily le regarda partir dans son dortoir. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait fatiguée mais bon, pour une fois qu'elle discutait avec Peter. Ça lui changeait les idées. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes contre elle : plus personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune. Elle regarda de nouveau le feu, seule occupation qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Le crépitement du bois qui se consume la reposait…Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Peter sur son épaule elle sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna.  
Mais elle avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas Peter mais James. Alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement pour se lever, il l'en empêcha et alla la rejoindre. Il avait l'air triste…

_- James ! Je suis désolée, J'aurais dû t'écouter ! Je suis …_

_- Chut ! La coupa-t-il doucement posant un doigt sur la bouche de la belle._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ! Je t'aime trop ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, pardonne-moi ! Commença à sangloter Lily, soudainement reprise par toutes les émotions de la soirée._

_- Hé, calme toi mon ange ! Lui dit-il tendrement en se rapprochant d'elle et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les taches de rousseurs de la préfète-en-chef. C'est à moi de m'excuser…_

_- Non, tu avais raison pour Regulus, au moment où je suis partie il m'a retenue contre ma volonté et m'a embrassée ! J'arrivais pas à partir il me retenait, j'ai tout de même réussi à attraper ma baguette, et à m'enfuir, en me libérant de lui… Pardon James, pardon… Cette fois mon choix est fait… Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! _

Il resta interdit… Quelqu'un d'autre avait posé ses lèvres sur SA Lily ! Le frère de Sirius avait osé ! Il aurait eu envie de se lever et d'aller demander des comptes à ce fichu serpentard ! Mais le mal était fait, ça ne servait à rien d'envenimer la situation ! Lily était assez choquée comme ça… James devait réagir… Il se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de Lily, qui se laissa faire, et l'embrassa avec une tendresse incroyable, ce qui rassura Lily.

_- Ma Fleur de Lys, je tiens à m'excuser… Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, j'aurais dû te faire confiance au lieu de t'accuser de choses que tu n'avais pas faites… Je n'ai pas à t'imposer mes choix, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux… Mais j'avais l'impression que tu t'éloignais de moi, et je ne le supportais pas. Je t'aime Lily, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, je veux qu'on reste ensemble toute notre vie, je veux que tu sois heureuse, je veux que tu restes près de moi…_

_- Je souhaite la même chose que toi, mon amour… Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber ?_

_- C'est promis ! Je me suis emporté tout à l'heure et ma réaction était démesurée ! Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi… j'en mourrais !_

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et Lily le fit basculer sur le canapé. Ils se retrouvèrent alors allongés… Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et, enlacés, ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pourraient leur arriver : ils se sentaient en sécurité. C'est contre James que Lily rejoignit les bras de la douce Morphée. Elle avait fait des choix ce soir… Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences des siens et de ceux de Regulus…

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se réveillait, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux, deux bras l'enlaçaient… Sa joue touchait la peau de quelqu'un. Elle entendait des battements de cœur. Alors d'un coup le souvenir de la veille lui revint et elle ouvrit les yeux… James et elle se trouvaient dans un lit, plus sur le canapé de la salle commune. James était torse nu : elle en profita pour admirer son torse halé et ses muscles finement dessinés. Face à cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieur : elle avait soudainement chaud. Elle leva un peu la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait… Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la personne qui dormait dans le lit voisin, elle comprit. Si Remus était là, c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans leur dortoir et non le sien. Alors quelle rebaissait la tête, il se réveillait à son tour…

_- Bonjour, belle Lily ! Lui murmura-t-il._

_- Coucou, lui répondit-elle en souriant._

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais…_

_- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Pourtant c'était merveilleux… Tu as été fantastique…_

_- Que… Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, qui avait peur de comprendre. On a …_

_- Mais non ! Je plaisante mon coeur ! Je t'ai emmenée ici car je ne pouvais pas te remonter dans ton dortoir sans te réveiller… Tu étais si belle et tu paraissais si paisible en dormant, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, alors je t'ai portée jusqu'ici… j'espère que tu as bien dormi au moins, lui dit-il en souriant encore de sa petite blague._

_- Ne me refais jamais une blague pareille, où alors tu peux être sûr que tu risques de rester frustré éternellement ! Le menaça-t-elle. Oui, sinon j'ai parfaitement bien dormi ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, en dormant dans tes bras ! Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

La journée commençait vraiment bien pour les deux jeunes gens.

Lily n'eut pas de nouvelles de Regulus durant le reste de la semaine. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'en prendre non plus. Après tout, il avait trahi sa confiance… Plusieurs fois elle le vit s'approcher, mais lorsqu'il voyait James arriver vers elle en le fixant froidement, il abandonnait son idée.  
Le vendredi de cette avant-dernière semaine de cours, alors que Lily terminait sa ronde, un hibou moyen-duc vint frapper à la fenêtre de la salle commune, une lettre à la patte. Elle le fit entrer et constata qu'il était là pour elle lorsqu'il lui tendit la patte. Ses initiales étaient écrites en lettres noires. Elle sut alors de qui elle venait. Devait-elle la prendre ? Devait-elle la lire ? Sans doute. En tout cas, elle se décida à la prendre lorsque le strigidé poussa un hululement courroucé.

_« Chère LGE,_

_Tu dois penser que je ne devrais pas t'écrire, mais s'il te plaît lis ma lettre jusqu'au bout… C'est le dernier moyen qu'il me restait pour te contacter.  
Je sais je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. C'est la raison pour laquelle je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser, et surtout, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pardonne moi ! Je t'en pris… Ce serait stupide de ne plus nous parler simplement à cause de ce malheureux incident, alors quelle est la vraie raison de ton éloignement ?_

_Tu me manques tellement… Que tu veuilles ou non encore me parler, dit le moi, par pitié… Dis moi tout dans une lettre. _

En espérant recevoir ta réponse très rapidement,

_Amicalement,_

_RAB »_

Lily était furieuse, elle rageait intérieurement. Certes il s'était excusé, il semblait regretté et surtout sincère. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la mettait hors au contraire : une simple phrase montrait à quel point il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait ressenti Lily lorsqu'il l'avait trahie.

''_Ce serait stupide de ne plus nous parler simplement à cause de ce malheureux incident, alors quelle est la vraie raison de ton éloignement ?''_

Un malheureux incident ! Non mais il avait anéanti la foi que Lily portait en lui. Comment lui refaire confiance ? Il trouvait ça stupide, par-dessus tout ! Elle plia rageusement et cracha au hibou de s'en aller. L'oiseau hulula méchamment et partit à tire-d'aile.

Elle rangea rapidement la missive dans sa poche et décréta que Regulus n'obtiendrait aucune réponse avant la dernière semaine minimum.

Ce fut seulement le mercredi matin de la dernière semaine, tôt, que Lily écrivit au jeune serpentard. Elle s'était enfin résolue à lui écrire, elle devait lui expliquer, lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

_« RAB,_

_J'avais bien reçu ta lettre vendredi soir dernier. Je tiens vraiment à te répondre… Je crois que j'ai deux trois choses à éclaircir.  
Tout d'abord je dois te dire que j'accepte tes excuses, car je pense qu'à partir du moment où une personne s'excuse et qu'elle semble sincère, alors il faut pardonner. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur un point… Ma réaction est loin d'être stupide… C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je t'évite !  
Puis-je encore te faire confiance ? Où cèderas-tu de nouveau à ton désir ? Tu crois que ce baiser était un détail ? Tu as mis à mal notre amitié, est-ce aussi stupide que tu le prétends ? Si c'est le cas, alors que représente cette amitié ? A toi de me le dire…  
_

_Oublie moi, c'est préférable. Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour toi de le faire, seulement il faudra que l'on se voie moins. J'ai besoin de temps Regulus. Attends un peu. _

Si vraiment tu as besoin de parler écris moi. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi pour l'instant.  
Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi…

_LGE»_

Elle alla à la volière, juste après son petit déjeuner et confia sa lettre à sa chouette Hydromel. La petite hulotte s'envola aussitôt et laissa sa propriétaire seule parmi les autres strigidés.  
Le cours de potion du matin fut particulièrement compliqué, cours durant lequel ils abordèrent la fabrication de l'élixir d'optimisme. Les maraudeurs, Franck, Alice, Fionna et Lily, restèrent ensemble durant le déjeuner à rire et à parler des prochains cours. Flitwick devait leur rendre des devoirs sur le sortilège d'altération, et tous appréhendaient ce moment à part James, Remus et Alice.  
A la fin du repas ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vars la salle d'enchantement. Mais un problème arrivait à l'horizon.

Une dizaine de Serpentards leur barraient la route, à leur tête, Rogue.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Quel beau mélange : des traîtres à leur sang et des sangs impurs ! Lança ironiquement une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, dont les yeux noirs étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites._

_-Pfff… Laissez tomber, murmura Fionna à ses amis. On y va !_

_- Eh ! Attends Evans ! Tu oublies ça ! Garde le ! Cracha Rogue._

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin qu'il lança le plus fort possible sur elle. Lily eut juste le temps de mettre ses mains devant son visage, avant que le morceau de papier ne la frappe de plein fouet. Elle se baissa aussitôt et le ramassa. La lettre pour Regulus. Elle se figea et fixa froidement Rogue, tout en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

_- Où l'as-tu eu ? Demanda sèchement la rousse._

_- Ton stupide volatile… Je l'ai reconnu facilement, il est imprégné de l'odeur de ton Sang-de-Bourbe ! Railla-t-il._

_- C'est sûr qu'avec ton gros nez tu dois sentir plein de chose ! Quoique, tu n'arrives toujours pas à sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux… Rétorqua Sirius._

_- Bâtard indigne ! Cracha un serpentard._

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'un sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine l'envoyant taper une rampe derrière lui. Aussitôt James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue. Mais déjà tous les autres serpentards pointaient leur baguette sur le jeune homme à lunette.

_- Ne tente rien Potter, ou tu le regretterais ! Sinon merci quand même Sang-de-Bourbe, grâce à toi il est retourné chez lui… Annonça triomphalement Rogue, alors que les autres serpentards abaissaient leur baguette. Pour un baiser ! Alors Regulus embrasse mieux que ton crétin de Potter, Estime toi heureuse d'avoir reçu quelque chose de tel de la part d'un Sang Pur !_

_- FEREME LA ! Vociféra James, hors de lui, près à attaquer le jeune homme aux cheveux gras._

_- OH, de l'embrouille dans l'air ! Je crois que le professeur McGonagall va être heureuse de voir comment se comportent les élèves de sa maison. Bien sûr le professeur Slughorn sera aussi mis au courrant… lança une voix derrière eux._

Argus Rusard.

James et Sirius se trouvaient désormais dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ils avaient dit que les autres n'y étaient pour rien dans l'histoire. Rogue lui avait été envoyé chez Slughorn.

_- Potter ! Je vous signale qu'il est interdit de faire usage de votre baguette dans les couloirs de l'école ! Et en plus vous alliez attaquer un autre élève ! Énonça froidement le professeur McGonagall_

_- Mais Madame ! Rogue a attaqué Sirius et il a insulté Lily Evans ! Il nous provoquait ! Se défendit James._

_- Vous auriez fait fi de ses paroles, il aurait été encore plus embêté. Je veux bien vous croire pour Mr Black, mais…_

_- Madame ! J'ai été éjecté contre une rampe ! Je peux vous montrer les marque sur mes côtes !la coupa Sirius._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir nu pour vous croire ! S'agaça leur directrice. Le problème est que Mr Rusard, n'a pas vu ceci, et par conséquent je me dois de sévir pour la faute qui a été vue… Mr Potter, vous irez en retenue avec Mr Hagrid, vendredi soir ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Provocation ou pas, insultes ou non, vous avez enfreint le règlement. J'enlève également 10 points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. _

_Vous pouvez sortir…_

_- Au revoir Professeur ! Bougonnèrent les deux gryffondors._

Ils allèrent en cours. Remus et Peter les attendaient avec inquiétudes.

_- Alors ? Demanda Peter._

_- J'ai écopé d'une retenue… _

_- Estime toi heureux ! Lança Remus. Tu aurais pu en avoir plusieurs._

_- Seul point positif, c'est vendredi soir ! J'en serai débarrassé pour les vacances ! Déclara James, résigné._

_- Vendredi ? Répéta Remus, soudain un peu déçu et plus pâle._

_- Oui pourquoi ? Répliqua James, qui connaissait la réponse mais qui l'avait oubliée sur le coup._

_- Rien, c'est simplement la pleine lune… Répondit sombrement Remus. _

Ce dernier ne parla plus de la journée, trop déçu de savoir qu'il allait devoir affronter une nouvelle transformation sans un de ses amis. Sirius aussi avait mal réagit : pour lui c'était encore de la faute de Rogue. Cette fois-ci la coupe était pleine. Le lendemain matin, Sirius irait parler à un certain Snivellus… Il avait enfin trouvé sa vengeance… Vengeance, et pas des moindres…

_à suivre..._

* * *

**_Vivo spe, spero, spero,_**

**_Spes me hoste liberat, volo, volo_**

**_Spes me amicum est, spero, spero_**

**_Spes Victor, volo, volo._**

**Je traduis quand même lol ! Tout le monde n'a pas fait de latin:**

**_Je vis par l'espoir, j'espère, j'espère,_**

**_L'espoir me délivre de mon ennemi, je veux, je veux,_**

**_L'espoir est mon ami, j'espère, j'espère,_**

**_L'espoir Vainqueur, je veux, je veux._**

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas joli joli, mais bon . Pour la remarque de Jamesie, il me fallait rapprocher Lily et Regulus de cette façon pour la suite, tu comprendras vite.**

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre : Bien, pas bien ? Dites le moi, en me laissant une tite review. C'est gratuit, rapide et ça fait extrèmement palisir ! Bizz à tous !**


	14. Dette de Vie

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci d'avoir lu le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous mes revieweurs ! Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup à avancer ! Vous êtes supers !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Fionna, Apolline et Gwen :) !**

**Info sur le chapitre : je viens le poster maintenant, ou, alors, jamais vous ne le lirez ! Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfait. mais bon, il est utile pour faire avancer l'hitsoire...**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**Gros bisous et surtout aller voir les annexes de ma ficiton, j'ai fait un nouveau dessin de ma tite fionna (je les mets à jour en fin de soirée)**

**Laissez une review à la fin ! **

**Abel'**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Dette de vie**

Le jeudi midi, Sirius attendit que Severus sorte de la grande salle, seul, pour aller lui parler. Lorsque ce moment se produisit, par chance d'ailleurs, le beau et ténébreux gryffondor se leva pour le suivre. Il devait le faire… Severus avait dépassé les bornes. Toutes ses années où ils avaient subi ses railleries, ses années de discordes, durant lesquelles ils avaient accumulé des blessures. Il traitait les autres comme des sous-hommes, insultait Lily à bout de champ. Il ne pouvait plus le voir, d'ailleurs rien que son physique et sa tête le répugnaient. Aux yeux de Sirius, Rogue était ce que lui ne voulait pas être. Il lui rappelait sa famille…

Sa famille, d'ailleurs Rogue y avait touchée… Oui, par le biais de Regulus. Il l'influençait, le bridait et l'éloignait de lui…  
Trop c'était trop !

_- Rogue ! Appela le jeune homme_.

Le serpentard au teint cireux se retourna. Il le dévisagea avant de lui répondre.

_- Que me veux-tu Black ?_

_- Te parler. Je ne veux pas de bataille maintenant. Je veux juste te parler. Moi non plus je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Lança froidement Sirius._

_- De quoi veux tu parler, imbécile !_

_- Je souhaite que nous réglions nos comptes une bonne fois pour toute ! J'ai une idée sous la tête._

_- Vite !_

_- Je te propose un duel demain, dans la cabane hurlante… Pour y accéder, c'est simple, il suffit d'appuyer sur un nœud de la racine du saule cogneur…_

_- Tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ?_

Sirius sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Rogue et lui.

_- Qu'as-tu fais ? S'empressa de cracher Rogue._

_- C'est un sortilège qui t'empêchera de raconter quoique ce soit jusqu'à ce que le duel soit terminé. De plus il te garantit que je dis vrai. Si je venais à te mentir, le sortilège serait levé et tu pourrais raconter ceci à n'importe qui … _

_- Tes amis seront là ? Demanda Rogue, suspicieux._

_- Non ! James est en retenues et Peter et Remus ne sont pas de nature à se battre. Ils ne savent pas que je suis venu te parler. C'est entre nous deux !_

_- A demain alors, Black ! Lança Rogue sur son ton mielleux habituel._

_- Compte sur moi, murmura Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres, en regardant l'autre partir._

Sirius jubilait intérieurement… Il n'aurait qu'à l'observer… Rien d'autre à faire. Il serait enfin débarrassé de Severus. Demain ce serait terminé.

Lily réussit à trouver du temps dans son emploi du temps pour aller voir Dumbledore. Elle devait lui parler. Non ce n'était pas une affaire urgente, au contraire, mais un renseignement.

Lily connaissait par chance le mot de passe de Dumbledore, pour l'avoir utilisé une semaine plus tôt.

_- Entrez, Miss Evans, je vous attendais !_

Lily rentra : Dumbledore l'étonnerait toujours. Il lui donnait l'impression de déjà tout savoir sur l'avenir et sur la vie de chaque personne, sans que personne ne le lui dise.

_- Bonjour Monsieur ! Répondit Lily._

_- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?_

_- J'ai deux questions… Regulus Black, savez-vous où il est parti ?_

_- Bien sûr, je sais que vous aimeriez le savoir, mais il m'est formellement interdit de vous dire que ce jeune homme est retourné dans sa famille ! Déclara Dumbledore, un large sourire aux lèvres._

_- Merci monsieur ! Lança Lily._

_- Mais pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Dumbledore. Sinon vous étiez venu me voir pour autre chose me semble-t-il…_

_- Oui c'est exact. Je suis là pour l'Espoir… Le sortilège que vous avez utilisé contre la cage des Ténèbres… C'était celui là ?_

Dumbledore la regarda. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une bassine de pierre, sur laquelle étaient gravées des runes. Il posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et extirpa un long fil argenté, qu 'il fit tombé dans la bassine.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

Lily réfléchit… Comment aurait-elle eut besoin de Spes en dehors d'un danger. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'utiliser… Devait-elle exposer sa vie devant ce mage si respectable. Elle n'avait pas le choix…

_- Miss Evans, un problème ?_

_- Non, en fait j'ai utilisé l'espoir la semaine passée, mais je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de venir vous voir. _

_- Vous avez eu recours à l'espoir ? S'étonna Dumbledore._

_- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire d'une situation. Je ne voyais que cette solution…_

_- Car vous vouliez l'utiliser ?_

_- Non je ne voyais aucun autre sortilège possible. Mes mouvements étaient restreints._

_- Dans ce cas… Et alors ?_

_- Bien en fait, j'ai remarqué que ce sort avait créé une boule nacrée. Tout comme vous. Mais vous savez parler la langue ancienne des êtres de l'eau… Et vous avez prononcé des mots incompréhensibles lors de la bataille pour utiliser ce sortilège. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était le sortilège Spes._

_- Vous êtes brillante, miss Evans. Votre déduction est parfaite ! Oui je sais parler cette langue, que peu de personnes connaissent encore. Je l'ai apprise il y a fort longtemps. Enlisant ce livre je crois…_

_- Vous avez lu le livre sur l'ancienne magie ?_

_- Oui lorsque j'étais élève ici… Mon professeur de l'époque m'avait conseillé ce livre. D'ailleurs, durant ma scolarité, ce livre n'était pas encore dans la réserve. J'ai toujours aimé l'ancienne magie… Mes camarades ne me comprenaient pas. Pour eux, cette forme de magie était dépassée. J'étais arriéré à leurs yeux, mais ça m'était égal. J'ai emprunté ce livre durant ma quatrième année, mais ce n'est qu'en cinquième année que je suis tombé par hasard sur l'espoir. Il m'a été plus d'une fois utile. Lily, votre intérêt pour l'ancienne magie est honorable : retenez ces sorts, ils sont toujours utiles… Ils peuvent vous sauver la vie… Si ce n'est la votre, ce sera celle d'un proche ! Dit-il gravement._

_- Mais pourquoi ne plus enseigner cette forme de magie ? C'est beaucoup plus utile que la divination et beaucoup plus concret ! S'indigna Lily._

Le vieux sorcier la regarda, son regard pétillant de malice et un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

_- Je vois que nous avons les mêmes idées. Mais malheureusement, le ministère n'est pas de nos avis. Tant pis pour eux. Miss, si vous avez besoin venez me demander conseil. De toutes façons, vous risquez de trouver certains de mes conseils directement sur le livre… J'ai du laisser quelques inscriptions sur le livres. Elles pourront vous aider. _

_- Oui je crois en avoir lu une sur l'espoir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit de vous…_

_- Celle qui dit qu'il faut utiliser la baguette comme une dague ? _

_- Oui, vous l'avez lu aussi lorsque vous étiez élèves ?_

_- Non, je ne l'ai jamais lu, je l'ai simplement écrites et datée, répondit-il gentiment._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, l'inscription date de 1855 !_

_- C'est exact ! Bonne mémoire…_

_- Mais… Mais…_

_- C'était durant ma cinquième année ! Précisa le directeur devant l'air ébahi de Lily. Oui Lily, je ne suis plus tout jeune ! Je dois paraître très vieux du haut de mes 137 ans, mais, bon c'est la vie… On vieillit tous, un jour ! _

_- Euh, oui bien sûr, répondit La gryffondor, un peu gêné d'entendre Dumbledore se confier à elle._

_- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour un sortilège, venez… Bon sur ce, allons manger, je sens mon ventre gargouiller, et puis le dîner vient de commencer…_

Lily sortit et Dumbledore continua de lui parler d'une de ses expériences avec l'espoir, la première fois où il l'avait utilisé, plus exactement, il avait raté sa cible et avait touché une armure, qui s'était mise à bouger seule… Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce raté avait eu cet effet là.

* * *

Le jeudi passa vite, et le vendredi naquit rapidement. Remus était parti tôt le matin dans la cabane hurlante. Il n'en avait pas envie. La soirée à venir ne l'encourageait guère. Sans James, pourraient-ils se risquer dans le parc de Poudlard ? Remus avait peur et ne souhaitait être imprudent à aucun moment.

Peter et James se levèrent bien avant Sirius et partirent déjeuner. Pour eux deux la journée serait longue même s'ils n'allaient pas avoir les mêmes occupations.

Lily lui fit oublier sa déception lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune et l'embrassa.

_- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, James…._

_- Comment veux-tu aller en sachant que tu ne peux pas aider tes amis ! S'offusqua le gryffondor._

_- James… Remus, sait que tu voulais être là, et que tu n'y peux rien ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Peter et Sirius seront là…_

_- Mais moi, non …_

_- Oublie ça ! Tu les rejoindras après ta retenue !_

Elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Pour toute la bande des Gryffondors, ce vendredi passa lentement… Très lentement. Dehors, le ciel se couvrait petit à petit, et d'épais nuages gris occupèrent bientôt tout le ciel. A 18 heures, alors que les étudiants terminaient enfin leur journée de cours, James ronchonnait plus que jamais, tandis que Sirius semblait préoccupé.

Lily ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre ses postes de préfète-en-chef, de petite amie et d'amie… Lors du repas, l'ambiance était tendue, au point que Peter partit rapidement retrouver Gwen, pour échapper aux ondes négatives de ses deux amis.

Aussitôt après le repas, Lily accompagna James jusque chez Hagrid. Celui-ci était enchanté de passer du temps avec un élève. Lily, elle, remonta dans son dortoir pour travailler au calme. Sirius et Peter, quant à eux, se rendirent au saule cogneur et se transformèrent avant de rejoindre la cabane hurlante. La nuit était presque tombée et ils ne voulaient pas laisser Remus seul trop longtemps.

Neuf coups retentirent, tandis que James, sous la pluie, devait aider Hagrid à trouver des crins de licornes contre les arbres de la forêt interdites. Il était blasé : il aurait préféré passé sa retenue avec Slughorn… Au moins, il ne se serait pas embêté autant !

_- Hagrid, j'en ai trouvé ! Lança James, las._

_- Merveilleux ! On peut dire que tu as l'œil ! Fantastique ! S'exclama le semi-géant._

_- Ouai…_

_- Allez, un peu de motivation ! Il reste encore une petite heure ! Enfin, James ! _

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant le garde chasse l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir, ou plutôt de lui parler. Alors ça l'étonnait de l'entendre dire son prénom.

_- Et si nous changions un peu ! Rentrons ! Il commence à faire froid. Nous allons trier les crins maintenant, puis nous verrons comment occuper la fin de ta retenue !_

Le jeune sorcier suivit le Gardien des clefs sans grogner. De toutes façons, il n'avait guère le choix… Le tri fut encore plus ennuyeux que la recherche. Il ne comprenait franchement pas comment cet homme pouvait s'intéresser autant aux créatures magiques…

Point positif, le demi géant lui avait préparé du thé et offert des gâteaux immangeables !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de tri, James regarda par la fenêtre. Une vue imprenable sur le saule cogneur s'offrait à lui… Il sentit son cœur se serrer, quand soudain une silhouette se dessina devant l'arbre… Non ! James rêvait ! Rogue, il était en train de pénétrer dans le souterrain ! Il se frotta rapidement les yeux… Non il ne rêvait pas.

Sans plus attendre il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cabane du garde chasse. Hagrid se leva également, incrédule.

_- Où vas-tu ! Ta retenue n'est pas terminée !_

_- Hagrid. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! J'ai un énorme problème. Faites ce que vous voulez ! Vous ne me retiendrez pas ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour une personne ! Lança précipitamment James en courant sous la pluie battante._

_- James Potter ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans ma permission ! Le professeur Dumbledore sera avertit ! Reviens ! Hurla Rubéus._

Mais James, courait sans réfléchir. Il devait stopper Severus Rogue. Où alors, il risquait de perdre la vie. Il arriva devant le saule cogneur. Rogue avait réussi à entrer… Le saule était immobile bien que James se trouvait face à lui… Comment le serpentard s'était-il débrouillé ?

Il se glissa dans le passage et continua à courir. Toujours pas de trace de Rogue. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à la cabane hurlante… Remus ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un. Il devait sauver Rogue ne serait-ce que pour Remus. Il arrivait désormais à la trappe qui emmenait à la cabane. Elle était ouverte. James se figea. Il sortit sa baguette et grimpa. Il le vit en train de monterles marches.

_- Rogue ! Hurla le gryffondor. Celui se retourna immédiatement et lui lança un sort, qu'il évita. Pars immédiatement !_

_- Il m'a mentit. Vous m'avez piégé !_

_- Je ne comprends rien ! Mais dégage tout de suite, on est en danger ! Paniqua le jeune homme à lunettes._

_- Encore une de tes blagues Potter ! Cracha Rogue._

Mais James ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il courut et attrapa Rogue par la manche. Celui-ci essaya de se libérer. Mais James le menaçait de sa baguette.

_- Tu ne comprends rien. Dépêche toi, ou alors tu risques de perdre la vie !_

_- Des menaces ! Tu aimerais me voir mort, hein ? Railla Rogue._

_- T'es qu'un crétin. Tu ne comprends décidément rien._

Il le poussa pour le faire descendre, mais le serpentard perdit patience.

_- Potter ! Tu vas me lâcher. Sale traître à ton sang ! Je te ferais payer, ton affront ! Hurla rogue, hors de lui._

Soudain un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, ainsi quedes bruits de pas. La porte de bois du premier étage fut éclatée…

_- Cours !FUIS ! Hurla James, qui sentait la peur l'envahir._

_- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla Rogue, affolé._

Mais déjà Remus accourait vers eux, retenu par un chien noir, qui essayait de lui barrer la route, pour sauver son ami, et non son ennemi. Son plan était voué à l'échec. Mais très vite, Remus prit le dessus.

James courrait derrière le serpentard, lançant des sorts à son ami, pour le ralentir, même si peu d'entre eux l'affectaient. Rogue passa par la trappe de la cabane, James le suivit et Sirius, sous forme de chien percuta le loup-garou pour le déséquilibrer, chose qu'il réussit. Un rat passa rapidement par la trappe et suivit les deux premiers fugitifs. Puis Sirius sauta rapidement dans le passage secret, avant de tirer la trappe et de la bloquer par magie, in extremis. Il suivit les trois autres.  
Arrivés sous la pluie, Rogue resta pâle et se leva rapidement en fixant les autres de son air dégoûté.

_- Vous avez essayé de me liquider ! Bande de bâtards ignobles ! Cracha le serpentard furieux. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla Severus. Mais son regard se posa sur la pleine lune et le cri de loup lui revint. Un loup garou…_

Les trois autres parurent horrifiés. Il savait.

_- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Peter, ce qui surpris les trois autres._

_- Vous allez me le payer… Tous les quatre… C'est donc pour ça qu'il disparaît chaque mois… Lupin... l'autre raté est lycanthrope… Quand tout les autres sauront… Menaça Rogue._

_- Ils ne sauront rien ! Intima une voix grave derrière eux._

Dumbledore les regardaient menaçants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur…

_- J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez tout. Depuis le début. Mais j'aimerais déjà entendre la version de Mr Potter. Hagrid m'a avertit quand vous vous êtes enfuis de votre retenu. J'ai compris où vous alliez. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi._

James se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment savait-il qu'il allait voir Remus. Savait-il pour leur forme animagus.

_- J'attends, James._

_- Eh bien… J'étais en train de trier des crins de licornes quand, j'ai aperçu Rogue…_

_- Severus, rectifia le directeur._

_- Severus, qui entrait dans le passage qui menait à Remus. J'ai voulu l'aider. Je savais ce qui l'attendait au bout. Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi il y allait…_

_- L'un de vous aura sûrement une réponse… Mr Pettigrow, à vous._

_- Je ne savais rien, je… Commença Peter, avant de trembler comme une feuille._

_- Mr rogue, j'attends votre version._

_- Black…_

_- Sirius… rectifia de nouveau le directeur, toujours impassible._

_- … m'a tendu un piège. Nous devions être seuls. Il savait ce qui m'attendait ! Il a voulu me tuer ! Rugit le serpentard._

_- Mr Black, quelque chose à ajouter ?_

James et Peter le fixèrent incrédules : rogue mentait !

_- Non, monsieur, avoua Sirius, les yeux baissés vers le sol._

_- Merci à vous quatre. Autant vous dire que vous risquez tout de sérieux problèmes… James et Peter, vous n'aviez aucune autorisation pour vous rendre à cet endroit, mais votre cause n'est pas non plus critiquable. Mr Potter, vous aviez une retenue, vous ne l'avez pas honorée en entier. Vous devrez la refaire. Désolé. Par contre, sans le savoir, vous venez d'enclencher un puissant sortilège._

Dumbledore plongea son regard de glace dans les yeux marron de James.

_- Connaissez-vous les dettes de vie ? Demanda Dumbledore à Severus et à James._

Les deux lui donnèrent une réponse négative.

_- Bien… C'est un sortilège de l'Ancienne Magie… Il lie deux sorciers, même si ces deux personnes n'en ont aucune envie. Il s'active lorsque l'une de ces deux personnes sauve la vie à l'autre. Un lien puissant apparaît. Un lien qui ne peut être détruit que par le remboursement de la dette… C'est-à-dire que l'autre personne devra sauver la vie à son sauveur affin d'annihiler le lien qui les unit. James, en sauvant votre camarade, vous venez d'activer cette dette. Mr Rogue vous est redevable…_

_- QUOI ? Hurla le serpentard aux cheveux gras. C'est hors de question, je ne veux ni être redevable, ni avoir de lien avec cet individu ! Protesta vivement le jeune sorcier._

_- Vous n'avez pas le choix… déclara Dumbledore. D'ailleurs j'en arrive à votre cas, Mr Rogue. Vous avez failli perdre la vie. Mais vous alliez pour vous battre. Je ne vous donnerai pas de retenu, car je n'ai aucun motif vraiment valable, mais par contre je voudrais que vous gardiez TOUTE cette histoire pour vous. Ne parlez de la lycanthropie de Mr Lupin sous aucun prétexte. Si vous ne respectez pas cela, je le saurai, et j'agirai. Vous faites parti, désormais, du cercle des personnes, qui connaissent ce lourd secret._

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Personne n'osait parler. Mais la mise au point n'était pas terminée…

_- Mr Pettigrow, Mr Rogue. J'en ai fini avec vous, veuillez regagner vos dortoirs. Bonne vacances. _

Après leur départ, Sirius n'avait toujours pas osé lever le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir la tête de son ami, de son frère. Il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans ses yeux…

_- Mr Black, dit doucement Dumbledore. Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous venez de faire ?_

Sirius réfléchit. Il risquait gros. Mais il devait affronter ses actes. Il avait fait des choix. Il devait en assumer les conséquences.

_- Je sais ce que j'ai fais. Mais je regrette… Je n'avais pas pensé à Remus._

_- Votre attitude est passible d'exclusion… Définitive. Votre acte pourrait même être puni par le ministère. Mais je pense que cela sera inutile._

Sirius releva la tête et fixa son directeur, étonné.

_- Vous allez finir vos études, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher. Surtout inutile de vous envoyer à un conseil disciplinaire. Vous devrez par contre aller en retenue, deux fois par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Cela sera suffisant. Oui c'est peu pour ce que vous avez fait, Mr Black ! Mais Je pense que vous venez de perdre un peu plus que du temps en agissant ainsi… Aviez-vous pensé à la confiance que vous portaient vos amis ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore en dirigeant son regard vers James._

Sirius se figea. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide et si peu prévoyant. Il sentait les remords l'envahir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il osa enfin regarder James. Il réussit à voir de la déception, chose qu'il redoutait, dans les yeux de son ami. Il trouva aussi de l'incompréhension et il y lu aussi… de la compassion ? Sirius pensait se tromper…

_- Bien je crois que vous pouvez y aller… déclara Dumbledore._

_- Monsieur, puis-je retourner en retenue ce soir, et la faire ?_

_- Si vous le désirez, James, dit Dumbledore étonné et à la fois amusé. Je préviens Hagrid. Bonne soirée._

_- Au revoir, Monsieur, répliquèrent les deux jeunes hommes._

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés en bas des escaliers que Sirius se décida à parler.

_- James, je voulais…_

_- Ne dis rien, Sirius, répliqua-t-il. _

_- Je suis désolé. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles…_

_- Oui je t'en veux un peu, mais pas pour Rogue, pour Remus Ça me dépasse. Comment as-tu pu ? Sirius. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te considérerai toujours comme mon frère. Les frères se pardonnent tout. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. Le tort, c'est à Remus que tu viens de le faire. Tu auras bien assez de tracas à te faire avec lui, lorsqu'il l'apprendra… _

_- Pardon…_

_- J'accepte, mais réfléchis bien à la solution de ton problème. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir te pardonner. Demain n'oublie pas, on part à16 heures…_

Sirius le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard.

_- Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ?_

_- Je …Tu veux encore…_

_- Évidemment, idiot ! Chez moi, c'est chez toi… Demande à Apolline de venir un peu, si elle veut. Y'aura Lily et Fionna, normalement, Remus doit venir…_

_- Merci James._

Sirius attira James vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, pour le remercier. James sourit.

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Excuse moi maintenant, je dois aller faire ma retenue._

Tous deux se séparèrent. La nuit allait être longue pour tout le monde…

Remus était pour la première fois depuis longtemps, seul lors d'une de ses transformations. Sirius était rongé par les remords. Il appréhendait déjà le lendemain et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Peter se demandait comment Sirius avait pu les trahir et comment allait se passer ses vacances chez sa copine.  
James avait dû raconter à Hagrid ce qui venait de se produire. Mais en retournant dans son dortoir, il ne trouva le sommeil que difficilement. Comment allait réagir Remus, et comment tout raconter à Lily ? Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses.  
Lily, elle, se faisait du souci pour Remus et pour Regulus. Comment allaient-ils ? Mais surtout comment James pouvait-il supporter sa retenue en sachant que son ami souffrait ?

Ce vendredi 24 février avait été très lourd. Beaucoup d'évènements et tant de questionnements s'étaient produits. Le premier jour de vacances s'annonçait mouvementé.

* * *

Dans la cabane hurlante, au matin, Remus ne trouva pas ses amis. Où étaient-ils ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il trouva un minimum de force pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, seul. Mrs Pomfresh l'aida et le soigna. Mais lorsqu'il lui demanda si ses amis étaient déjà passés, elle lui répondit que Dumbledore devait passer lui parler…

Remus s'inquiéta : les avaient-ils attaqués, ou pire, tués. Il commença à paniquer, mais la fatigue fut plus forte, et il rejoignit le doux Morphée.

Sirius se leva vers huit heures. James ronflait, signe d'un sommeil profond. Tandis que Peter, lui semblait un peu agité dans son sommeil. Il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Il descendit rapidement à l'infirmerie. Il devait lui parler. Mais Sirius se figea lorsqu'en arrivant vers le lit de Remus, il vit son ami, les yeux humides. Dumbledore lui parlait. Sirius jugea bon de s'en aller. Il reviendrait plus tard…

Sirius s'assit dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait quasiment personne… Fionna entra suivie d'Alice. Elles étaient lancées dans une conversation apparemment très amusante, lorsqu'elles s'assirent à côté de Sirius. Fionna vit la tête que faisait le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

_- Sirius, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

_- Sirius ? Appela lentement Alice._

Mais toujours aucune réponse. La blonde haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Mais Fionna voulait savoir pourquoi ce maraudeur était seul et apparemment pas dans son assiette.

_- Oh ! Voilà Remus ! S'exclama Fionna._

Mais elle avait mal joué son coup. Sirius leva sa tête et lui lança un regard noir.

_- Ça s'était nul ! Tu sais très bien que Remus est à l'infirmerie ! Cracha Sirius._

_- A l'infirmerie ? Répéta Alice. Qu'a-t-il ? C'est grave ?_

_- T'inquiète pas, bouton d'or ! Lança Fionna, qui savait que son amie haïssait ce petit nom._

Fionna avait touché la corde sensible… Que s'était-il passé entre Sirius et Remus ?

_- Excuse moi Fionna, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi je suis légèrement à cran. Tu veux m'accompagner voir Remus ?_

Fionna jeta un coup d'œil à Alice avant de répondre.

_- Oui bien sûr. A tout à l'heure ! Lança Fionna à Alice, d'un ton qui indiqua qu'aucune réponse n'était attendue._

Ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. Devant la porte, Fionna stoppa Sirius.

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement._

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ronchonna Sirius._

Il entra. Fionna se dépêcha de le suivre. Qu'avait-il pu se produire ? Cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau du lit du lycanthrope.

_- Bonjour Remus… dit Sirius, en regardant tristement son ami._

Le dit Remus leva un regard haineux vers son ami. Ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore lui avait fait mal…

_- Dégage, souffla Remus._

_- S'il te plaît, Remus... Supplia-t-il_

_- Je t'ai dit de partir, Sirius ! Dit sèchement Remus._

Fionna sentait la tension monter : elle s'interposa. Elle déposa une bise sur le front du sorcier aux yeux dorés. De voir Fionna calma Remus quelques instants. La gryffondor s'assit sur le lit de Remus.

_- Remus ! Je n'avais pas pensé à toi… Enfin je veux dire, je n'avais pas réfléchi vraiment à ce que je faisais. Je suis désolé !_

_- Sirius, Va t-en ! Tu aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir ! Comme pour tout ce que tu fais ! Tu y vas tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! Comporte-toi en adulte ! Rugit Remus._

_- Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît je m'en veux tellement…_

_- Moi aussi je t'en veux ! Comment te faire confiance ! Tu as trahi mon secret ! J'aurais pu le tuer ! Tu étais inconscient où quoi ! Comme si le fait que James ne puisse pas venir ne m'avait pas assez affecté, tu aurais voulu me mettre la mort de Rogue sur la conscience ! Vociféra-t-il._

Fionna comprit alors ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, c'était grave. Elle prit la main de Remus dans les siennes pour le calmer.

_- Remus, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je suis si mal. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Je m'inquiétais pour toi._

_- Pars… Tu m'as trahi. Je te croyais mon ami, mais tu as dévoilé mon secret à l'autre taré. Je ne veux plus te voir…_

_- Remus… supplia Sirius._

_- Dégage ! Lança rageusement le sorcier châtain._

_- Par pitié, Remus… Implora une dernière fois Sirius._

_- DÉGAGE ! Hurla Remus, en se redressant et en attrapant sa baguette magique._

_- Mr Black ! Sortez de mon infirmerie immédiatement ! Mr Lupin a besoin de calme !_

Alors que Sirius partait, le cœur contrit, Fionna se leva, pour le suivre mais Remus lui retint la main.

_- Reste… gémit le jeune homme._

Elle fit signe à Sirius de ne pas l'attendre. Puis elle se rassit à côté de Remus. Elle prit son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il était triste… Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de l'enlacer. Elle répondit à ce geste. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du garçon dans son cou.

_- Ça va aller Remus ? Demanda tendrement la gryffondor._

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Enfin… pas de réponse orale. Car elle comprit qu'il avait mal, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son cou. Il reniflait, le moins fort qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne pouvait plus lui cacher ses pleurs.

_- Hé, Remus !murmura-t-elle. Chut ! Ça va aller…_

Elle avait resserré son étreinte et lui caressait doucement la tête pour le réconforter. Il pleurait librement maintenant.

_- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Gémit Remus._

Fionna le berça et lui caressa encore la tête, tout en lui déposant quelques baisers sur sa tête. Il s'endormit dans ses bras et Fionna resta près de lui, pour le soutenir…

L'après-midi vint vite. Un climat peu convivial s'était installé entre la bande de Gryffondor. Peter partit en début d'après-midi avec sa Poufsouffle. Alice et Franck s'en allèrent peu de temps après chez les Londubat.

Alors que quatre coups de cloche se faisaient entendre dans le château, Fionna entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers ses amis.

_- Ah, enfin ! S'exclama James. Ben Remus, n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Non… répondit-t-elle gênée._

_- Pomfresh doit le garder ? Demanda alors Sirius._

_- En fait non, il ne viendra pas… Il ne veut pas. Il va sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais il veut rester ici. Alors je resterai aussi…_

_- Fifi ! S'exclama Lily. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas venir ?_

Fionna se tourna, étonnée, vers les deux garçons. Ceux-ci évitèrent son regard doré.

_- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? S'indigna Fionna. James, tu ne lui as pas dit tout à l'heure ? Et toi, Sirius, assume tes actes !_

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous me faites peur, là… s'affola Lily._

_- On te dira tout dans le magicobus, tout à l'heure, coupa James, d'un ton catégorique. C'est d'accord pour Remus. Mais juste pour la première semaine. La deuxième semaine, débrouille toi pour nous l'emmener. Dans treize jours c'est son anniversaire, alors pas questions de le laisser seul ici ! Bonne vacances, Fionna !_

_- Salut, bonne vacances à vous aussi ! Répondit la sorcière avant de s'en retourner à l'infirmerie._

Lily regarda à tour de rôle Sirius et James… Son copain regardait son ami… Sirius Black, lui, avait toujours l'air aussi dépité…

Lily voulait tout savoir. Mais vu la tête de Sirius et les bribes de conversations qu'elles avaient retenus, Sirius semblait être pour quelque chose dans le refus subit de Remus à l'invitation de James…

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi... Une tite review please !**

**Gros bisous tout le monde ! **

**Ah oui ! J'aimerai savoir qui est votre couple préféré et pourquoi et j'aimerais également savoir si vous avez une idéeen ce qui concerne la manière dont Sirius va se faire pardonner ;) !**

**A la semaine prochaine je pense !**


	15. Déprimes et Réflexions

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs (en grande majorité, lectrices )**

**Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois de votre fidélité. Oui cela fais largement plus d'un mois que je ne donnais plus signe de vie.**

**En fait, si je donnais signe de vie, si certains lisent mon profil régulièrement ils le constateront. En effet, là bas, je mets l'avancée du prochain chapitre de la fic, régulièrement à jour.**

**Merci à : _Zazo, Lumi, Kyu, Wildyheart, Cec et Siria Black_, pour leur review au chapitre précédent. Merci également à _Mely-Chan86_ pour ses reviews des autres chapitres ;).**

**_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Fionna, Apolline et Gwen :) !_**

**_Info sur le chapitre : C'est un chapitre court. Et je le nommerai également de chapitre de transition. Il n'est pas très important mais sert à faire avancer l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre, complémentaire à celui-là, est en cours de rédaction : il sera un peu plus important. Il m'a fallu du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, car je ne voyais pas comment le rédiger..._**

**Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera en ligne d'ici une semaine, voire une semaine et demi.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**Abel'**

**

* * *

**

**XV. Déprimes et Reflexions**

Dans le magicobus, aucun d'eux ne parla. En fait, James, ne voulait pas en parler et Lily voyait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de parler d'autres choses… Cet évènement les préoccupait énormément.

Après plusieurs longues heures de route, le magicobus s'arrêta, en leur annonçant qu'ils venaient d'atteindre leur destination. Lily resta alors sans voix devant la demeure de James. Il semblait y avoir deux étages, sans compter le grenier. Un manoir bâtit entièrement de pierre, entouré d'un immense jardin… James ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, et les trois jeunes gens entrèrent, pour ne pas rester sous la pluie battante. Mais Lily était la seule à découvrir cette bâtisse.  
Le hall d'entrée était très clair et spacieux, et deux portes permettaient d'accéder à des salles, encore inconnues de Lily.

_- Bon, je te ferais visiter après le rez-de-chaussée. Si tu veux savoir, tu trouveras ici, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des WC, un bureau, une salle à manger et deux salons. Tu les verras tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais te montrer ta chambre. Viens !_

Il prit la main de sa belle et monta au premier étage : il lui expliqua que cet étage était celui de ses parents. Leur chambre, leur salon, leur salle de bain, et le reste de leurs appartements. Puis il l'emmena au deuxième étage.

_- Comme tu peux le voir, Lily, il y a sept portes. La première à gauche est celle de ma chambre, celle en face est la porte de la Chambre de Sirius. A côté de ma chambre ce sera ta chambre. A côté de chez Sirius, c'est une chambre d'ami. Après tu as une salle de bain commune, presque peu utilisée, tu comprendras pourquoi… Enfin l'avant dernière porte donne accès à une salle de détente, et la dernière porte, elle, mène au grenier. Je vais d'abord te montrer ta chambre…_

Il ouvrit la porte qu'il lui avait désignée quelques minutes plus tôt comme étant celle de sa chambre. Là, Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'admiration. Une belle chambre de taille plutôt honorable se trouvait là. Les murs de couleur jaune pastel donnaient un aspect chaleureux à cette pièce. Sur la droite, se trouvaient un grand bureau et une commode. Un grand lit prenait place contre le mur de droite. En face du lit, sur le mur de gauche, une porte fenêtre menait à un petit balcon. Enfin un perchoir et deux portes occupaient le mur situé en face de la porte d'entrée. La porte de gauche ouvrait un placard, et celle de droite donnait accès à une salle de bain privée.

Quelques cadres et un miroir ornaient le reste des murs.

Lily avança jusque devant son lit. Elle se retourna et regarda encore une fois sa chambre. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle se mit face à James et lu sauta au coup, le déséquilibrant, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouvèrent affalés sur le lit.

_- Elle te plaît ? Demanda James à la manière d'un enfant qui aurait peur de décevoir ses proches._

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Elle est superbe ! Merci ! S'exclama Lily émerveillée, avant d'embrasser tendrement James._

Après plusieurs minutes, Lily ressortit de sa chambre à la suite de James. Dans le couloir, Lily pensa enfin, à quelque chose, qu'elle avait oublié…

_- Où est Sirius ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être dans sa chambre, ou alors dans le parc…_

La réponse du brun ne lui plaisait guère. Elle haussa un sourcil et fixa James, droit dans les yeux.

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Quand ?_

_- Avec Remus ?_

_- Rien…_

_- Menteur ! Pourquoi Remus aurait-il refusé de venir sinon ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre Sirius y était pour quelque chose…_

_- Il n'est pas venu parce que… commença James._

_- … j'ai trahi sa confiance, gémit Sirius qui venait de sortir de sa chambre._

Lily se retourna et découvrit un Sirius abattu. Elle vit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, un Sirius en pleur… Enfin du moins, qui venait de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient encore embués et rougis.

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Lily._

_- Je l'ai trahi… J'ai essayé de tuer Rogue… C'est James qui l'a sauvé… J'ai risqué nos vies… J'ai trahi son secret… J'ai failli le faire devenir un assassin… Comment pourrais-je encore être digne d'être son ami ! Sanglota Sirius, une grimace de dégoût sur son visage, du dégoût pour lui-même._

Mais avant que Lily ait pu assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Sirius était de nouveau retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lily fixa James.

_- Écoute, je vais aller lui parler. Reste là…_

_- Lily, tu devrais peut-être le laisser seul…_

_- En temps normal j'aurais été d'accord avec toi, mais là il n'est vraiment pas bien, je me dois de lui parler._

_- Si tu le dis…_

_- Fais pas ton ronchon ! S'amusa Lily. C'est avec toi que j'aimerais parler après…_

James s'étonna, mais Lily ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans la chambre de Sirius sans frapper. De toute façon, soit il aurait refusé qu'on entre, soit il n'aurait pas répondu, se disait Lily.

_- Sirius ? Appela-t-elle doucement._

Aucune réponse. Elle avança encore. Sa chambre était blanche, et les meubles d'ébènes contrastaient énormément avec les murs. Des posters de Quidditch, des photos de lui et ses amis, et aussi de lui et une jeune femme étaient accrochés aux murs. Sa malle était au pied de son lit, mais Sirius, lui, semblait avoir disparu. C'est en entendant renifler quelqu'un qu'elle se retourna et le vit. Dehors, sur son balcon, sous la pluie battante.  
Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il était trempé et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'en voulait, ça se voyait. Sinon pourquoi se mettrait-il dans des états pareils ? Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui sursauta à ce contact, avant de se retourner vers elle.  
Ses cheveux noirs collaient à son visage, sa chemise blanche collait à sa peau et se yeux gris étaient rougis. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage, mais se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies qui ruisselaient sur lui.

Il baissa la tête et son visage se déforma sous l'effet de la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Lily l'attira vers elle et le serra dans ses bras en le berçant.

_- Allez, Sirius, calme-toi… Rentrons, si tu veux bien, ou on…_

_-Non, s'il te plaît, réussit-il à articuler. Je veux rester sous la pluie… J'aime la sentir couler sur moi, et ça m'aide à décompresser…._

_- Pas cette fois. Rentre Sirius, tu vas attraper froid. _

Elle le força à rentrer et ferma la porte-fenêtre. Puis elle l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où elle le fit asseoir. Elle chercha alors des serviettes, tandis que Sirius continuait de pleurer en silence, sans bouger. Elle l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette et lui frotta les cheveux, afin de les lui sécher un peu.

_- Sèche tes larmes Sirius, murmura-t-elle, avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front._

_- Je suis un monstre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ai-je fait ça ? Gémit le sorcier._

_- Sirius… Tu as fait une erreur, et cela peut arriver à tout le monde…_

_- Une personne ne doit pas faire d'erreurs avec ses amis ! Se plaignit Sirius._

_- Mais enfin ! Tout le monde peut faire des faux pas ! Errare humanum est ! _

_- Pas là…_

_- Sirius ! Il tient à toi, il t'aime beaucoup ! Il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir éternellement ! Il est sous le choc ! Comprends le ! Le temps et surtout la nuit portent conseil. _

_- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir…_

_- Si ! Attends là. Sèche toi et change toi. Je reviens…_

Lily fonça dans sa chambre et fouilla dans sa malle. Elle en sortit une petite mallette en cuir, qu'elle ouvrit, pour prendre une fiole de potion violette. Elle retourna immédiatement dans la cambre de Sirius, qui était désormais en sous-vêtement.

_- Tiens, bois ça d'une traite. Pas de discussions ! Intima-t-elle en voyant que son ami allait répliquer. Maintenant, au lit !_

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et Lily le borda à la manière d'une mère avec son enfant.

_- Merci, murmura Sirius avant d'être recueilli par le doux Morphée._

Lily sortit de la chambre, après avoir éteint les lumières. James l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle rangea sa fiole dans la mallette, puis partit s'asseoir à côté de James sur son lit.

_- Comment va-t-il ? _

_- Mal, mais je viens de lui donner une potion de sommeil. Il en a besoin. Il se sent coupable, ce qui se comprend. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en parle à Remus._

_- Je ne sais pas… Remus lui en veut vraiment !_

_- Mais il a agit comme un Gryffondor ! Il a agit avant de réfléchir ! Ce n'est pas un dieu ! Il est humain ! On peut faire des erreurs aussi horribles soient elles ! Répliqua la jeune femme rousse._

_- Certes, mais Remus est blessé…_

_- Tout comme Sirius. Ça fait à peine un jour que cela s'est produit, et tu vois dans quel état il est …_

_- Oui, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça… Laisse moi écrire à Remus cette semaine, mon cœur…_

_- Je pense que tu sauras mieux gérer ces tensions que moi… Je n'ai les voir comme ça… _

_- Je comprends tout à fait._

_- Je n'ai pas pu en vouloir à Sirius. Son geste aussi irréfléchis soit il s'explique tout à fait. Il a fait ça pour nous tous. Pour nous venger. _

_- Tu crois ?_

_- J'en suis sûr. Pour toi, parce qu'il t'insultais sans arrêt, parce qu'il a essayé de t'attaquer. Pour nous car il ne nous a jamais aimé, et n'a jamais rater une occasion de nous humilier. Mais aussi pour se venger de lui avoir pris son frère…_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- C'est comme ça que je le comprends… Je le connais comme je me connais… On se comprend sans parler. _

_- Oui, ça, je l'avais remarqué._

_- Alors voir mes amis, que je considère comme mes propres frères se déchirer, je ne peux le supporter._

James se laissa tomber sur le dos. Lily s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui.

_- J'espère qu'il arrivera à lui pardonner… Mais encore faut-il qu'il arrive aussi à se faire pardonner… Ca devra aller dans les deux sens ! Il va falloir qu'on les aide._

_- Oui mon ange, répondit doucement James, avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser._

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant d'un moment de tendresse, seuls. Puis James appela l'elfe de maison : il était vieux, petit et trapu, ses yeux globuleux étaient verts et son nez ressemblait à une poire.

Il lui demanda de leur apporter leur repas ici. Après cela, ils restèrent à parler de tout et de rien, et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

* * *

Le mercredi qui suivit, Sirius avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre, il avait d'ailleurs bloqué l'accès à sa chambre, une fois Lily l'avait aperçu sur le balcon de sa chambre. Ce devait être la veille, jour durant lequel la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber. 

Alors ce mercredi, Lily avait décidé de mettre fin à cette situation… Hydromel dormait profondément sur son perchoir, lorsque Lily s'assit à son bureau avec de l'encre, un parchemin et une plume à la main. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à la faire glisser sur le papier…

_« Mon cher Remus,_

_Je tenais à prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu nous manques à tous. J'espère d'ailleurs te voir parmi nous la semaine prochaine. Sinon, Fionna va bien ? Je suis contente d'être chez James. Il est si … adorable. Sa demeure est impressionnante et vraiment magnifique.  
Je regrette de n'avoir pas connu les parents de James. Ils avaient l'air si gentils._

_Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement (je ne pense pas pouvoir te duper) je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter ma vie… Non, je veux parler d'un problème qui nous tient à cœur, à James et à moi-même.  
Je veux parler de ce qui s'est produit la semaine dernière… Je t'en prie ne plie pas cette lettre, lis là ! C'est important… Sirius s'en veut vraiment, crois-moi… Je veux te raconter une histoire pour que tu puisses réfléchir… Une histoire que m'a mère m'avait raconté un jour…_

_C'est l'histoire de deux amis qui marchaient dans le désert._

_À un moment, ils se querellèrent et l'un des deux donna une gifle à l'autre. Ce dernier, endolori mais sans rien dire, écrivit dans le sable : « Aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami m'a donné une gifle »._

_Puis, ils continuèrent à marcher et trouvèrent un oasis, dans lequel ils décidèrent de se baigner. Mais, celui qui avait été giflé manqua de se noyer et son ami le sauva. Quand il se fut repris, il écrivit sur une pierre : « Aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami m'a sauvé la vie ». _

_Celui qui avait donné la gifle et avait sauvé son ami lui demanda : Quand je t'ai blessé tu as écrit sur le sable, et maintenant tu as écris sur la pierre. Pourquoi ?_

_L'autre ami répondit : Quand quelqu'un nous blesse, nous devons l'écrire dans le sable, où les vents du pardon peuvent l'effacer. Mais quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose de bien pour nous, nous devons le graver dans la pierre, où aucun vent ne peut l'effacer._

_Apprends à écrire tes blessures dans le sable et à graver tes joies dans la pierre._

_Retiens ça, Remus : Sirius t'a peut-être blessé, déçu, mais il faut le pardonner. Rappelle toit de tout ce que tu as vécu avec lui, rappelle toi de tous ces moments heureux passés ensemble._

_Il tient à toi, Remus. Il t'aime plus que tu ne le croies._

_Médite sur tout ça, Remus. Nous t'attendons impatiemment pour ton anniversaire._

_Bises._

_Lily. »_

Elle roula le parchemin et alla vers sa petite chouette. Elle la caressa tendrement pour ne pas la brusquer, avant de lui confier son parchemin.

Sirius ne voulut en aucune façon sortir de sa chambre dans les jours qui suivirent. James désespérait et Lily attendait le retour d'Hydromel.

Retour qui n'eut lieu que le lundi suivant. Hydromel ne portait pas un message… Mais deux.

James était présent et lu en même temps que Lily ce qui était inscrit sur les parchemins.

_« Bonjour Lily,_

_Merci pour ta lettre, je vais mieux._

_Ton histoire est très belle. Mais la réalité est-elle identique ? Il a trahi mon secret ! Il a mis Rogue en danger. Un ami réfléchis avant d'agir. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça. S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il aurait réfléchis et ne m'aurait aucunement mêlé à cela. _

_Oui il faut pardonner… Mais il faut pouvoir se faire pardonner. Je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de Sirius, alors comment le croire sincère ? C'est vous qui m'écrivez, pas lui ? Il m'a trahi, il pourrait très bien vous mentir._

_Je ne peux plus le croire… A moins qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner._

_Fionna va bien. _

_Pour ce qui est de mon anniversaire, je vous donnerai une réponse dans la semaine… Je ne veux plus voir Sirius, pour l'instant._

_Bisous, Lily, et passe le bonjour à James._

_Remus. »_

James regarda Lily, déçu. Ainsi la tâche s'avérait plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient souhaité. James, qui se trouvait derrière Lily, l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour lire la seconde missive…

_« Lily, James, Sirius,_

_Je vous écris pour vous dire que j'ai lu la lettre de Lily et que j'ai intentionnellement lu celle de Remus, en cachette. Je suis désolée de voir à quelle point Sirius est affligé, mais je dois vous dire que malgré ce que Remus à écris, il doute vraiment… Il tient également à Sirius, et sa « trahison » l'a choqué au plus haut point. Je crois savoir comment faire pour que Remus accepte de le pardonner. Il faudrait que Sirius dise la Vérité. J'entends par là qu'il faudrait que Sirius prenne du Veritaserum devant Remus, pour lui prouver sa bonne foi et lui dire tout ce qu'il pense._

_Enfin c'est mon idée. Si Sirius en trouve une autre, tant mieux !_

_Vous me manquez et il me tarde d'être vendredi matin pour vous voir tous !_

_Oui vendredi matin nous arriverons par portoloin, Remus, Apolline, Gwen, Peter et moi-même. Remus l'ignore, mais Dumbledore, qui a obtenu l'autorisation pour le portoloin, m'a conseillé d'emmener Remus, et m'a dit qu'il lui interdirait de rester seul, sans ses amis, le jour de son anniversaire._

_Il est vraiment loufoque, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il insensible aux autres._

_Sur cette note plus joyeuse, je vous laisse, en vous faisant plein de bisous._

_Votre dévouée Fionna »_

Lily replia la lettre et James déposa un bisou dans le coup de son amour. Ainsi Remus viendrait, cela était sûr. Désormais, il fallait parler du plan de Fionna à Sirius. Encore allai-il falloir réussir à entrer dans sa chambre. Mais pour cela, James avait une petite idée…

_- James, au fait, comment allons-nous faire ?_

_- Faire quoi ? Questionna-t-il étonné._

_- Eh bien, comment allons-nous nous organiser pour les chambres ! Lança Lily inquiète._

_- Te mets pas dans des états pareils pour un détail mineur !_

_- Mineur !_

_- Enfin ! Lily ! Alice et Franck iront dans ma chambre. Sirius restera dans sa chambre, Fionna et Remus prendront la chambre d'ami de Remus, Peter prendra la chambre qu'il prend habituellement, Gwen et Apolline se partageront les deux autres chambres…_

_- Et nous ? S'étonna la rousse._

_- Nous… Nous… Comme tu le dis, nous. Donc on prendra la chambre de mes parents._

_- Ensemble ?_

_- Ça te pose un problème, ma fleur de Lys ?_

_- Non…_

_- Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà dormis ensemble deux fois, dont une fois en enfreignant le règlement. Et puis, voilà au moins deux mois que nous sommes ensemble. Je ne vois donc aucun problème…_

_- James…_

_- … mais si vraiment…_

_- James…_

_-…. Cela te pose un problème, alors…_

_- JAMES ! Cria Lily. Écoute moi, bon sang ! Ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème. Au contraire…_

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea hors de la salle de détente. James la suivit rapidement.

_- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda James, qui ne savait où allait sa belle._

_- Parler à Sirius !_

_- Tu as de l'espoir ! Railla James._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Il a bloqué sa porte avec une commode, c'est Squirly qui me l'a dit._

_- Ton elfe a vu Sirius ?_

_- Oui, mais elle ne voulait pas embêter Sirius, alors elle n'a pas manifesté sa présence._

_- Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Mister-Je-Sais-Tout !_

Dix minutes après, Lily s'accrochai désespérément à James : elle avait toujours eu horreur de monter sur un balai. Mais James était persuadé qu'ils pourraient entrer par le balcon. Chose qui s'avéra tout à fait bonne.

Lily, ne fit pas attention au sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres de James. Elle détestait avoir tort.

_- Alohomora, murmura James, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sirius, suivi de Lily._

La chambre de Sirius était dans le même état que lors de son arrivée au manoir. La malle au pied du lit était simplement ouverte. Sirius était sur son lit, encore en train de pleurer. Il ne les avait pas entendu arriver.

_- Sirius ? Appela Lily, hésitante._

_- Allez vous en ! Gémit l'intéressé._

Apparemment il les avait entendu entrer… Ils n'avaient pas été si discrets que ça.

_- Non, Sirius, on doit te parler, c'est important._

Sirius daigna alors les écouter, plus par manque de force pour leur résister qu'autre chose. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et leur fit face.

Lily et James sentirent leur cœur se serrer. La vision qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était pas croyable. Sirius avait les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleuré, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, à cause de son manque de sommeil, et sa barbe n'avait pas été rasée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus soignés. Son visage était plus pâle que celui d'un mort.

Il se laissait complètement aller.

_- Sirius, il faut te reprendre ! C'est hors de question que tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre, tu vas nous écouter ! Déclara James avec force. Tu crois peut-être que ça nous amuse de vous voir déchiré ? De te voir dépérir ? Alors ressaisis-toi, par Merlin !_

_- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne me pardonnera jamais… grogna Sirius._

_- Il sera là vendredi matin…_

_- Lu… Lunard ? Demanda faiblement Sirius._

_- Lui-même… Lily lui a écrit._

_- Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

_- Pardonne-moi, mais je lui ai parlé de ton état, de tes regrets. D'un côté cela l'a touché, mais il est encore blessé. Il ne te… croit pas…sincère, bafouilla Lily_

Sirius sembla recevoir le coup de grâce.

_- Vous venez simplement me dire ça ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche. Partez… Je n'ai plus la force de rien… Laissez-moi._

_- Non, on sait comment régler ton problème : il veut que tu sois honnête, et on va lui prouver ta bonne fois. Fionna nous a donné une idée. Tu boiras du Veritaserum devant lui, et tu lui diras tout ce que tu as sur le cœur._

_- Il va falloir préparer l'arrivée des autres. Et puis acheter les cadeaux de Lunard._

_- Qu'en dis-tu Sirius ?_

_- Merci… souffla-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda James._

_- Pour ce que vous faites… Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier._

James s'assit à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules.

_- Tu en as bien assez fait pour moi, Patmol ! _

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier, tu es notre ami, et les mais sont là à tous moments de la vie, dans les moments heureux, comme dans les coups durs ! Déclara Lily en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Sirius._

_- Merci quand même, murmura Sirius, en les serrant dans ses bras._

Sirius passa sa journée de lundi à se raser, se laver et principalement à dormir. Le mardi il le passa également à se reposer. Lily venait lui apporter des potions fortifiante, afin qu'il reprenne des forces.

Enfin, Sirius se sentit mieux à partir du mercredi. Il sortit du manoir pour se rendre en ville, afin de trouver un cadeau pour Remus.

Lily et James se réjouissaient vraiment de voir Sirius reprendre du poil de la bête. Eux s'occupaient de ranger un peu le manoir, même si Squirly s'obstinait à leur dire, de laisser et qu'il s'en occuperait.

Mais James refusait de laisser son elfe faire tout le ménage, alors qu'ils étaient là à rien faire et qu'elle n'était plus tout jeune.

Lily amena ses affaires dans la chambre des parents de James. Des murs peint en bleu royal, des meubles finement sculptés et un lit à baldaquin entouré de rideaux lie de vin : voilà à quoi ressemblait la chambre de feus Mr et Mrs Potter.

Lily, curieuse de nature, commença à regarder la chambre en détaille, jusqu'à arriver à une commode. Elle était recouverte de cadre photo. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, portant un costume, enlaçait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, qui portait une robe blanche. Une robe de mariage. Lily comprit alors que cette photo devait représenter le mariage des Potter. En y regardant de plus près, James avait le sourire, la carrure et les yeux de son père. Mais ses cheveux et son visage étaient ceux de sa mère.

La photo suivante représentait la mère de James avec un bébé dans les bras. Mais sur cette photos, ses cheveux autrefois longs et d'un noir de jais étaient maintenant mi longs et parsemés de nombreux cheveux gris.

Les photos s'enchaînaient, Elle voyait l'évolution de James, ses yeux rieurs, sans lunettes, tout petit dans les bras de sa mère, en train d'agiter sa petite main.

Lily regrettait de n'avoir pas connu ses gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de la saluer en lui adressant de grand sourire. James lui, aussi bien petit que grand l'observait avec un sourire timide.

Elle souriait : cela l'amusait, toutes ces photos de James, sa vie en quelques sortes.

Mais elle sursauta en sentant deux bras puissant l'enlacer.

_- Alors, ces photos t'amusent à ce que je vois ! Murmura James à son oreille._

_- Tu m'as fait peur ! S'offusqua Lily._

_- Pardon mon cœur, s'excusa James, avant de lui déposer un bisou dans le cou._

_- Ce sont tes parents là ? Demanda Lily en montrant la photo de mariage. _

_- Oui, tout à fait ! Lors de leur mariage le 25 juin 1943._

_- Oh… Je trouvais que ta mère avait les yeux d'un gris superbe. On dirait presque ceux de Sirius ! Lança Lily, amusée._

_- Normal ! Ma mère est née Black. Dorea Black, plus précisément. Pour Sirius, ma mère devait être sa grande tante, ce qui fait de moi le cousin des parents de Sirius. Mais Bon, les « Sang-Purs », comme la famille de Sirius dit, se marient entre eux… Alors ce n'est pas rare de découvrir qu'un tel ou un tel est notre cousin éloigné. Mon père lui s'appelait Charlus Potter, un Sang-Pur également, mais mes parents n'ont jamais partagé ces idéaux, au contraire, voilà ce qui les a menés à leur perte._

_- Je suis désolé, se hâta de dire Lily._

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y peux rien._

Un silence suivit les derniers mots de James

_- Au fait, James, tu as sauvé la vie de Rogue ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai lu quelque chose dans mon livre sur l'ancienne magie, qui traitait des dettes de vie._

_- Ne te fatigue pas, Lily. Rogue a bien une dette de vie envers moi, Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué._

_- Oh… Tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance, mais comme Dumbledore t'a tout dit, c'est impeccable !_

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres plus au nord, Un jeune homme aux yeux couleur miel et aux cheveux châtains était dans les bras d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux dorés. 

_- Fionna, je n'ai pas envie de partir du château…_

_- Remus ! On en a parlé ! _

_- Je ne suis pas prêt pour le revoir. J'ai mal, tu comprends. Je l'ai cru mon ami._

_- Remus ! Arrête ! J'en peux plus ! Sirius est sincère. C'est l'occasion de le voir ! Et puis, pense aux autres ! Ils veulent te voir. D toutes façon, tu n'as pas le choix, mon p'tit loup ! Plaisanta Fionna._

_- Sympa le surnom, ti papillon !_

_- Papillon ?_

_- Tu es douce, belle, légère comme un papillon… _

_- Suis-je éphémère ? _

_- Je ne l'espère pas…_

_- Que mon amour ou que je sois éphémère ? Demanda Fionna amusé._

_- Je veux que toi et ton amour soyez immortel ! Répondit Remus._

L'entendre dire ça la fit sourire. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se reculer.

_- Ça, c'était éphémère ! Plaisanta-t-il._

_- Seul mon amour pour toi sera éternel, mon Remus._

_- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles._

_- Pourquoi ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu parles de ça en me rappelant qu'un jour tu disparaîtras. Je ne veux pas y penser. La vie est assez difficile comme ça._

_- Alors fais moi plaisir… dit lentement Fionna._

_- Ce que tu voudras._

_- Sois prêt vendredi matin, lorsque l'on partira en portoloin chez James ! Déclara vivement Fionna._

* * *

**_A suivre... (d'ici une semaine voire 1 semaine et demi !)_**

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre de tansition, ça 'intéresse ! Bisous tout le monde !**_

_**J'attends impatiemment vos reviews ;)!**_


	16. Anniversaire au Manoir Potter

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs (ou plutôt chères lectrices )**

**Oui mon chapitre est à peu près dans les temps… Il est terminé depuis vendredi soir mais je n'ai pas pu le publier avant, désolé.**

**Pour les plus impatients, allez jeter un œil à mon profil de temps à autres car je met à jour la progression de mon chapitre en cours !**

**Merci à :** **Cec, Zazo, Lea, Lumi, Lizoune, Siria Black, Jalie et Wildyheart_. Mais aussi à_ MeLy-cHaN86_ et à_ Shanessia _pour leur review sur les chapitres antérieurs !_**

**_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Fionna, Apolline et Gwen :) !_**

**_Info sur le chapitre : Chapitre centré sur l'anniv' de Mumus :). Le chapitre s'appellait, à l'origine, "Un anniversaire, un Pardon", mais le titre ne me plaisait pas, alors voici le chapitre 16 intitulé "Anniversaire au Manoir Potter". Il se termine à la fin des vacances._**

**_Autres infos : Les prochains chapitres seront postés régulièrement, je me forcerais de les publier au grand maximum toutes le deux semaines, mais j'essaierais de mettre moins longtemps !_****_  
Par contre pour le 17° chapitre, je pense qu'il ne me sera pas possible de le poster dans une semaines, mes deux semaines me seront utiles, car je dois relire le livre 5 pour obtenir certaines informations qu'il me manque (sur les interdictions imposées aux loup garous...). Cela est important pour moi._**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**Abelforth**

* * *

**XVI. Anniversaire au Manoir Potter**

Le jeudi soir était arrivé : le lendemain matin, tout le monde allait arriver au manoir. Sirius, bien qu'impatient, redoutait le moment où Remus allait arriver. Il avait peur de son regard. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi l'arrivée d'Apolline, ce qui le calmait un peu. Lily lui avait donné un breuvage de paix, pour qu'il se calme et qu'il puisse dormir. James avait ordonné à Squirly d'aller se coucher, car elle n'arrêtait pas de lustrer les marches de marbres qui menaient au premier étage…

Finalement, après avoir terminé les derniers préparatifs pour le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens partirent se coucher.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, que James sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

_- Maître ! Maître !_

_- Que…. Quoi…. que se passe-t-il ? Bafouilla James,avant de bailler._

_- Vite, réveillez-vous !_

_- Pourquoi donc ? La maison est en feu ? Bredouilla James._

_- Non, Monsieur James, non ! Loin de là, c'est juste que les amis de Mr James sont ici._

_- Mes amis sont ici… QUOI ? Réalisa alors James._

_- Ils viennent d'arriver ! Je leur ai dit d'aller s'installer dans le petit salon rouge, au rez-de-chaussée. _

_- Merci, ma chère Squirly ! Retiens-les ! Je réveille Lily et je vais vite réveiller Sirius._

_- Je peux le faire si vous le désirez, Monsieur James._

_- Non, Squirly, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je t'ai dit depuis des années de m'appeler James !_

L'elfe sourit et transplana pour réveiller Sirius. James se leva et réveilla Lily et déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Cette dernière se réveilla en lui souriant.

_- Lily chérie, tu dois te lever, moi je vais me préparer, dans la salle de bain, au deuxième étage._

_- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Lily, encore à moitié endormie._

_- Dix heures. Mais ils sont déjà là. Squirly est venue me prévenir il y a quelques minutes._

_- Pardon ? S'affola Lily, qui se redressa immédiatement._

_- Tu as bien entendu. A tout à l'heure._

Un quart d'heure après, Lily et James descendaient dans le salon rouge, appelé comme ça du fait de sa couleur.

_- On commençait à se demander si vous étiez là ! Railla Alice._

_- On faisait des trucs…, répondit vaguement James._

_- Des trucs ? Questionna Fionna, amusée, sous l'œil de tous les autres._

_- On dormait, Fionna, voilà ce qu'on faisait ! Répliqua Lily, agacée._

_- Mais vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ! Lança Franck, sa voix pleine de sous-entendus._

Lily semblait mal à l'aise. Enfin, elle n'était pas seule. Peter pourtant habitué à être en présence de ses amis, ne parlait pas et tenait la main de Gwen. La jeune femme, plutôt petite, aux longs cheveux bruns, paraissait plutôt à l'aise. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de la Poufsouffle. En effet, Apolline se triturait nerveusement les mains. A part Lily, qui lui avait longuement parlé une fois, elle ne connaissait les autres que de vus ou de réputations…

Squirly fit apparaître, au centre des invités, sur la table basse, des petits gâteaux, des chocolats chauds, des thés et des cafés. Ceci détendit un peu les jeunes sorciers. Ils commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances, Apolline et Gwen prirent part aux conversations, seul Remus semblait penser à autre chose.

Après une heure d'attente, Sirius apparut alors en bas des escaliers. Apolline, enfin rassurée de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait assez pour se sentir bien, se leva et alla à sa rencontre avant de l'embrasser timidement. Aussitôt après, Sirius se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la personne qu'il voulait voir.

_- Bonjour, Remus, murmura timidement Sirius._

Le dit-Remus leva la tête et Sirius fut mortifié par le regard de son ami. La colère, qui était enfouie dans ses yeux miel, ne était difficilement contenue et une haine profonde était lisible. Pourtant Sirius trouva également dans son regard une blessure vive et une tristesse inouïe …

_- Lunard ? S'inquiéta Sirius en reculant d'un pas. Tu…_

_- Vas t'en ! Souffla-t-il._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je ne veux pas te voir ! Cria Remus._

Tous fixèrent le Gryffondor d'habitude si calme et si sage. Ils étaient abasourdis par ce comportement si… violent.

_- Remus, je dois te parler ! Se défendit le jeune homme aux cheveux courts et noirs._

_- Je…_

_- Suis moi ! L'implora Sirius, tout en lui coupant la parole._

Les autres n'osaient pas bouger. Sirius emmena alors son ami dans les cuisines.

_- Bon, Remus. Nous devons parler._

_- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Répliqua immédiatement l'autre._

_- Il le faudra._

Remus lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait vers le parc. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et ferma la porte par magie.

_- Je peux désormais utiliser la magie, Sirius ! Je suis majeur ! Par conséquent, tes démarches sont totalement inutiles !_

_- Soit ! Alors au lieu de perdre ton temps à me fuir, écoute moi ! J'ai acheté du Veritaserum cette semaine, je veux que tu me croies…_

_- Comment te croire après ce que tu m'as fait ? Comment ? Hurla Remus. Tu crois peut-être qu'une amitié peut résister à tout ? _

_- Remus, non écoute…_

_- Toi écoute ! Fulmina Remus, qui venait de sortir sa baguette en la pointant sur son ami. Ne m'approche pas !_

_- Remus, ne soit pas stupide, commença Sirius en avançant vers son ami. Regarde, je le bois et tu me poses les questions que tu veux !_

_- Locomotor Mortis ! Lança Remus, furieux. _

Sirius, qui était en train de marcher, sentit ses pieds se bloquer. Mais cela le déséquilibra. Sirius vit alors son dernier espoir se briser sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

_- Remus ! Le Veritaserum !_

_- Comment te croire, ce n'était peut être que de l'eau ? Tu m'as déjà trahi une fois ? Tu peux parfaitement recommencer._

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Lily entra rapidement dans la cuisine, suivie de Fionna et d'Alice. Elles aperçurent Sirius au sol, et la fiole de potion brisée, un peu plus loin. Remus pointait encore sa baguette sur le jeune homme à terre.

_- Mais ça va pas, non ? S'écria Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous parler normalement ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je ne vous croyais pas immatures à ce point ! Vous me décevez franchement !_

_- Je n'ai besoin de recevoir de leçon de personne ! Cracha Remus à son encontre._

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie menant au parc, plus déterminé que jamais.

_- Stupéfix ! Cria vivement Fionna. Non, Remus ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Arrête de faire ton Serpentard ! J'en ai marre ! Sois tu résous ton problème, sois je te fais la tête pendant trois mois !_

Lily fixa ses amis. Elle répara la fiole, mais ne put malheureusement pas récupérer la potion. Elle s'empressa de quitter la cuisine pour aller voir James. Pendant ce temps, Alice aida Sirius à se relever. Fionna, elle, alla confisquer la baguette de Remus avant de le libérer. Il la regarda, se sentant blessé de s'être fait attaquer dans le dos, surtout par une personne qui lui était chère.

_- Bon, je vais déjà te dire trois mots, Remus John Lupin ! Arrête d'être têtu, tu m'agaces ! Écoute ce qu'a à te dire Sirius, ça ne coûte rien ! Ensuite, ton mauvais caractère, tu le refoules ! Essaie de te contrôler. Enfin, si on retrouve du Veritaserum tu en bois une petite gorgée, et on te pose une question devant … Alice, tiens ! Comme ça, tu pourras voir qu'on ne te dupe pas !_

_- Fifi, Alice, j'ai trouvé !_

Lily arriva avec un vieux flacon dans la main gauche.

_- C'est quoi ? De l'eau de vie ? Plaisanta Alice._

_- Moque toi ! C'est du Veritaserum que le père de James possédait. Il était auror !_

Fionna attrapa la fiole et se dirigea vers Remus pour la lui donner. Il la déboucha et en but une gorgée.

_- Bien. Décréta Fionna. Je vais te poser une question… ou deux._

Remus, sembla soudainement très soucieux.

_- Ta mère est-elle malade ? _

_- Non, répondit Remus._

_- Alors pourquoi disparais-tu chaque mois ? Demanda Alice, incrédule_.

Il poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Il devait lui mentir mais, alors que les mots, qu'il avait en tête, arrivaient à sa bouche, ils furent immédiatement modifiés à son plus grand damne.

_- Parce que je suis un loup-garou…murmura-t-il._

Alice sembla ne pas avoir entendu. Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle releva sa tête en regardant alternativement, Remus, Sirius, Fionna et Lily, qu'ils comprirent que ce qu'avait dit Remus avait été tout à fait audible. Soudain, Alice éclata de rire et regarda Lily, amusée.

_- Lily, tu vas trouver ma question un peu idiote, mais ça fait combien de temps que ce Veritaserum est dans la maison de James ?_

_- Pas assez pour que les effets soient altérés ! Répliqua Fionna._

_- Tu plaisantes ! Il est périmé !Tu as bien entendu ce que Remus a dit ? S'étonna Alice. _

_- Oui, tout a fait, répondit Lily, de manière posée._

_- Attendez ? Pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas ? S'inquiéta la blonde. Vous plaisantez, c'est ça ?_

_- Malheureusement pas… Sinon, nous ne serions pas ici à nous disputer, Remus et moi-même, se plaignit Sirius._

Alice se sentit vaciller, elle prit donc la décision d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains, essayant de se remettre du choc.

_- Alors Remus ? Tu vois, qu'il marche ce véritaserum ! Déclara Fionna, d'une voix douce._

_- Tu es ignoble…grogna Remus, en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- Je suis désolée, mon Remus, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu puisses croire Sirius…_

Lily et Fionna emmenèrent Alice dans le parc, pour lui faire prendre l'air et lui parler, afin de laisser Sirius s'expliquer à son ami.  
Le jeune Black prit la fiole des mains de Remus et but la potion. Remus plongea son regard dans les océans de glace qui servaient d'iris à Sirius. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant le lycanthrope et prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes.

_- Écoute Remus, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait… Je sais que c'est irréparable, impardonnable même, et pourtant, je te demande de m'excuser. Tu dois me comprendre, j'en avais assez de voir Snivellus nous rabaisser, insulter Lily, tenter de découvrir ton secret et surtout corrompre mon frère. Je voulais qu'il ne nous fasse plus souffrir, et à la place j'ai failli te faire souffrir, en ne réfléchissant pas avant d'agir. Je… j'ai été stupide… Je m'en veux. Quand j'ai vu ton regard le lendemain, j'ai cru mourir. J'avais compris que tu m'en voulais. Je… J'étais abattu.  
Pitié Remus, j'implore ton pardon…Ton amitié m'est vitale._

_- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Demanda Remus, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix._

_- Parce que je suis ton ami. Parce que je vois dans tes yeux, que tu ne me détestes pas autant que tu aimerais le faire croire et parce que… murmura Sirius._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Parce que je tiens énormément à toi, Remus, je t'aime beaucoup, bredouilla Sirius en baissant la tête._

Remus sentit un poids s'enlever. Ce point qui nouait sa gorge depuis des jours se résorba. Sa colère s'évanouit instantanément .Il avait suffit de quatre mot, pourtant si important, pour que toute la rancune qu'il lui portait s'évanouisse.

_- Tu es pardonné, Sirius, mais promet moi de ne plus recommencer, si tu veux bien. Parce que ça fait vraiment trop mal, dit doucement Remus, en relevant la tête de son ami._

Sirius, en voyant son regard doré, comprit qu'il était sincère et sourit timidement. Remus le prit alors dans ses bras.

_- Pardon, Lunard… Je suis désolé._

_- Pardon aussi, de n'avoir pas voulu t'écouter, Patmol._

* * *

Alice se remit vite du choc de la matinée et alla promettre à Remus de ne jamais rien dire à personne. Remus, lui, était heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas dégoûtée par sa maladie.

La tension qui avait existé le matin s'était dissipée, laissant désormais la joie régner sur le manoir.  
Le Soleil descendait déjà à l'horizon, lorsque Franck et les maraudeurs allèrent voir les balais de James, au fond du jardin, dans sa remise. Pendant ce temps, les filles s'étaient lancées dans des conversations, dans la salle de repos au deuxième étage.

_- C'est super ! Remus et Sirius se reparlent ! Ça a été les deux semaines de ma vie les moins agréables à vivre… s'exclama Fionna._

_- Eh bien tu n'étais pas ici, Fionna ! Tu a aurais vu dans quel état on a retrouvé Sirius au bout de moins d'une semaine… Il a fallu qu'on entre par son balcon, parce qu'il avait bloqué la porte avec une commode. Il était dans un piteux état. Il n'avait pas mangé, il n'avait pas bougé… Il resté sur son lit à pleurer._

_- Sirius pleure ? S'exclamèrent Gwen, Apolline, Fionna et Alice, en choeur._

_- Il est humain ! Railla Lily. Fermez vos bouches, les filles, on dirait un banc de carpe qui a échoué sur une rive._

_- C'est surprenant, c'est tout… Je ne savais pas qu'il était émotif, avoua Apolline. On sort ensemble, mais je ne sais rien de lui quasiment. C'est lui qui tenait à ce que l'on sorte ensemble, en fait._

_- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda précipitamment Alice._

_- Si ! Répliqua la Poufsouffle offensée. Mais j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un inconnu._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il lui faut du temps pour s'ouvrir, et montrer son vrai lui, confia la rousse._

_- Je veux bien te croire… soupira la jeune sorcière aux yeux violets._

_- Peter s'ouvre sûrement plus facilement que Sirius alors, même si en publique il reste très discret ! Lança alors la Serdaigle._

Toutes se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron les regarda à tour de rôle, avant de continuer.

_- Oui, moi je sais que Peter est fils unique et qu'il vit seul avec sa mère._

_- Ça on le savait toutes, marmonna Alice, en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire._

Gwen lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? Demanda Apolline._

_- Il est doux, gentil, attentionné, beau, drôle, vif d'esprit…_

Alice, Fionna et Lily se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas montrer qu'un fou rire les envahissait. Certes Peter était doux et gentil. Attentionné, elles n'en doutaient pas une seconde. Vif d'esprit ? Ça, c'était bien la première fois qu'elles l'entendaient. Beau ? Non, il pouvait peut-être être mignon, mais beau quand même pas. Quant à être drôle, elles en doutaient fortement. Il ne parlait que très peu, et riait plus aux blagues des autres qu'autre chose. Mais bon, l'amour donne des ailes : Peter arrivait-il à montrer ses côtés cachés ? Mais maintenant les filles en étaient sûres, l'adage qui disait que l'amour rendait aveugle se vérifiait chez Gwen. Mais bon, des goûts et des couleurs, on ne discute pas.

Les garçons revenaient, Lily les entendait monter. Elle sortit donc de la salle et les aperçut. Aussitôt, Sirius l'appela en lui faisant signe de venir. Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le balcon.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ? Demanda Lily._

_- Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Sans toi, Remus ne me parlerait toujours pas…_

_- Mais j'ai rien fait ! A part aller demander à James s'il savait où il était possible de trouver du Veritaserum …_

_- Justement, tu as eu cette initiative… Et puis, c'est un peu grâce à toi que Remus est venu, grâce à toi que j'ai pu parler seul avec Remus, grâce à…_

_- … Fionna également que tout s'est produit ainsi. Elle est aussi responsable que moi dans cette affaire, alors remercie la, plus que tu ne me remercies moi !_

Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber, lorsque le groupe d'étudiants décida de commencer à faire la fête. James leur demanda d'aller dans la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée. La première impression que Remus eut en entrant fut très positive. Cette pièce ocre était très chaleureuse, et surtout très grande. Bien sûr, il connaissait cette pièce, pour y être entré plusieurs fois, mais la décoration avait été refaite pour l'occasion. Le grand lustre en cristal qui siégeait au milieu du plafond brillait de mille éclats. La table en chêne avait été placée contre un mur. Les sièges, eux, étaient tout autour de la pièce. Des canapés prenaient places au fond de la pièce, près d'un grand feu de cheminée. En l'air scintillaient de petits points lumineux, issus d'un sortilège de l'elfe de maison. Des banderoles pendaient dans toute la salle avec comme inscription principale « Joyeux anniversaire, Remus ! ». Des ballons de baudruches, que Lily avait enchantés, lévitaient en changeant de couleur.  
Sur toute la longueur de la grande table se trouvaient de nombreux mets, que Squirly avait voulu préparer seule, à l'exception d'une extrémité qui, elle, était recouverte d'un tas de cadeaux.

_- Alors ça te plaît ? Demanda James, un large sourire sur le visage._

Remus était scié… Tout ça pour lui. Il ne réussit à adresser qu'un hochement de tête à James, en guise de réponse.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère sereine. Ils dansèrent longtemps, parlant également de choses et d'autres. L'alcool coulait abondamment et Sirius en profitait pas mal. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux, ne pensant plus à la guerre qui avait lieux au dehors…

Enfin, les mets furent débarrassés et un gros gâteau, apparemment au chocolat, et des glaces apparurent sur la table.

Alors d'un même accord, pendant que James atténuait les lumières, ils poussèrent Remus vers la table et hurlèrent en chœur.

_- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, REMUS !_

Ensuite, le lycanthrope entreprit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Le premier qu'il prit était gros et lourd, il l'ouvrit et poussa un cri de surprise… Une cage contenant un volatile…

_- Qu'est-ce …? Bégaya Remus._

_- Un hibou petit-duc ! Répondit rapidement Franck._

_- Plus précisément un hibou petit-duc d'Orient ! Rectifia Alice. On s'est dit que ça te serait utile pour nous écrire, plaisanta Alice. Sinon tu es obligé d'attendre que nous t'écrivions._

_- Merci infiniment._

Remus regarda le petit strigidé. Il mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres maximum, arborant un plumage blanc gris, sauf sur ses ailes, où un fin trait marron se dessinait, et de longues aigrettes de la même couleur. Ses serres et son bec de couleur noir contrastaient énormément avec son plumage. Ce qui plut le plus à Remus, c'était ses grands yeux ronds : ils étaient verts pâles, contrairement à tous les hiboux qu'il avait pu voir avant, dont les yeux étaient jaunes. Il les remercia rapidement.

Sirius commençait à douter… Son cadeau ne lui plairait peut-être pas autant que ce hibou.

_- Comment vas-tu l'appeler alors ? Demanda Apolline._

Remus se mit à réfléchir Il hésita longuement, sous les yeux impatients de ses amis, avant de trouver le nom parfait. Cette décision, il ne devait pas la prendre à la légère.

_- Arsène !_

_- Arsène… Quel drôle de nom ! S'exclama Fionna._

_- Moi je sais pourquoi ! Lança Lily, les yeux malicieux._

Mais Remus s'était vite retourné et avait pris le cadeau suivant. Un livre d'après ce qu'il pouvait percevoir. Il ôta l'emballage et se retrouva avec un livre intitulé « Dissiper les ténèbres », écrit par Lucifer Bonilumen. Remus se demandait bien de quoi pouvait traiter ce livre…

_- C'est moi qui t'ai offert ça ! Lança une voix féminine derrière lui._

_- Merci Apolline, mais…_

_- C'est un livre traitant de la défense contre la magie noire. C'est pour un usage avancé. Je sais que tu es plutôt doué dans cette matière, alors je me suis dit que ça te plairait…_

_-Ah ! Merci infiniment, tu as très bien choisi ! La rassura-t-il chaleureusement._

Les cadeaux suivants étaient un paquet de sucreries assez conséquent, offert par Peter, et un pull marron en cachemire, rayé d'une fine bande bleu clair, venant de Lily.

_- Mais il y a encore combien de cadeau ! S'exclama Remus, en éclatant de rire. J'ai l'impression de ne pas arriver à la fin !_

_- Celui-là est de moi ! Affirma Gwen, en voyant Remus prendre son paquet._

_- Il est lourd ! Constata le lycanthrope, tout en déballant le présent. Oh ! Ils sont magnifiques._

Trois gros livres, reliés par des couvertures en cuir bordeaux rigides, étaient rangés dans un coffret, sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'or « Le Seigneur des Anneaux », de J.R.R. TOLKIEN.

_- C'est une édition limitée, et Peter m'a dit que tu aimais bien Tolkien, mais que tu ne possédais pas ces ouvrages-là._

_- Eh, bien je suis surpris, Peter, de voir que tu avais retenu ça ! On dirait pas comme ça, mais il cache bien son jeu notre cher Peter ! Plaisanta Remus. Merci beaucoup, Gwen, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

James offrit un nécessaire de nettoyage de baguette, contenant un chiffon spécial, une potion de nettoyage, une lotion fortifiante, un philtre de protection et du cirage. Enfin Fionna lui donna un nouveau pantalon noir, une superbe chemise en soie bleu marine et une cape bleu marine dont les bords était brodé de runes dessinées au fil d'or. Remus arriva finalement au dernier cadeau.

Il le prit et enleva le papier qui l'enveloppait. Un écrin noir lui apparut alors. Remus lança un regard interrogatif à Sirius qui le fixa, sans lui répondre. C'est en l'ouvrant qu'il découvrit une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était gravé son nom. Il la prit et au moment où il allait la mettre, il découvrit une inscription qui lui donna le sourire « D'un ami - Patmol ». Il remercia alors chacun de ses amis à tour de rôle. Cependant, il sembla à Lily que Remus avait remercié plus longuement Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé amicalement.

Minuit passé, ils s'assirent près de la cheminée et parlèrent longtemps. Deux heures plus tard, Il ne resta plus qu'Alice, Remus, Lily et Sirius dans la pièce, les autres étant partis se coucher.

_- C'était amusant cette soirée ! Avoua Alice._

_- Oui, mais c'est dommage que les autres ne soient pas restés, on aurait pu aller dans un pub après ! Lança Sirius._

_- En discothèque pendant que tu y aies ! Railla Remus_

_- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua Sirius._

_- Moi je n'y retournerai pas de si tôt ! Argumenta la blonde au visage rond._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus._

_- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à chaque fois, je me fais accoster par des gars bizarres… Heureusement que Lily était là la dernière fois…_

_- Tu fréquentes ces lieux, Lily ? S'étonna Sirius._

_- Tu me prends pour qui, Sirius Black ! Je suis jeune, j'en profite ! Railla Lily._

_- Et en quoi le fait que Lily ait été là a changé le…_

_- Je me suis faite draguée par trois types et Lily a eu une merveilleuse idée… confia malicieusement Alice._

_- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna le sorcier aux cheveux ébène._

_- Je suis arrivé vers elle, je l'ai embrassée dans les cou et j'ai dit de manière distincte, tout en la prenant par la taille : « Viens mon cœur, Il n'y a aucune jolies filles ici ! » et nous sommes allés plus loin ! Lança Lily, amusée._

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Sirius n'arrivait pas à faire passer sa crise de fou rire, contrairement aux autres.  
Leurs esprits retrouvés, Alice reprit la parole.

_- C'est pas drôle quand on y pense ! Se faire harceler, sans pouvoir passer un moment tranquille entre filles. Vous n'avez pas ce problème là, vous !_

_- Tu crois ça ? Détrompes toi, Paddington, je suis très souvent harceler en boîte, et Remus et moi avons dû faire à peu près la même chose que vous, sauf qu'il m'a simplement pris par la taille. Cependant, cela n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, car les filles voulait de nous faire virer de l'autre bord comme elles disaient… Du coup, elles nous harcelaient encore plus !_

_- Enfin Sirius, nous sommes plus intelligentes que tu ne le croies ! Nous savons quand deux gars sortent ensemble. Les hétérosexuels en revanche sont très bloqués lorsqu'il s'agit d'homosexualité, ça les met mal à l'aise, alors, ça se voit. Il faut embrasser l'autre gars, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit bisou. En général, les filles abandonnent. Mais bon, faut-il encore en être capable ! Et non pas être complètement bloqué et prude ! Lança Lily sur un ton de défi._

_- J'en suis capable ! Se révoltèrent en même temps les deux Gryffondors._

_- Vraiment ? Demanda Alice, étonnée._

_- Bien sûr… répondit Sirius._

_- Prouve le ! S'écria Lily_

_- Pas de problème ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton de défi._

Sans prévenir, Sirius se leva, se sentant plein de courage, sûrement lié au fait qu'il avait pas mal bu. Il se mit devant Remus et l'attira rapidement vers lui. Remus, sous le coup de la surprise, ne put aucunement réagir, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sirius se poser sur les siennes. Sirius passa sa main sur la nuque de Remus pour accentuer leur baiser, mais Remus se débattait. Se sentant impuissant, il n'eut d'autres choix que de rendre les armes. Il s'abandonna alors à cette nouvelle sensation que lui offrait son meilleur ami. Il le laissa approfondir leur baiser et ferma les yeux. Par Merlin, Remus comprenait pourquoi les filles rêvaient d'embrasser Sirius Black. Après une minute, qui parut beaucoup plus longue, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, et se tournèrent vers Lily et Alice, qui partirent dans un fou rire, en voyant l'air fier de Sirius et le visage rougit de Remus, sous l'émotion. Mais soudain tous se turent en entendant la voix de quelqu'un d'autre.

_- Je ne pense pas que les filles entendaient s'embrasser dans le sens profond du terme mais plus dans le sens d'un petit bisou sur les lèvres, railla James. Enfin, si ça vous a plu…_

_- Tu es là depuis quand ? S'enquit Remus._

_- Depuis un bout de temps, assez en tout cas pour tout raconter aux autres demain !_

Aussitôt Alice, Lily et James éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Sirius, qui semblait recouvrer ses esprits bondit en direction de James et commença à le poursuivre pour le faire taire, en vain. De son côté Remus n'avait pas bougé, trop occupé à se demander si ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel ou non.

_- Alors, Remus Lupin, maître de Arsène Lupin, comment c'était ?_

_- Ah ! Voilà ! C'est pour cela que tu l'as appelé Arsène ! S'exclama Alice._

Remus sortit de sa léthargie.

_- Oh… Eh bien… hum, c'était un baiser … bafouilla Remus._

_- Mais encore ? Demanda précipitamment Lily._

_- En fait c'était pareil qu'avec une fille, sauf que c'était Sirius. C'était pas désagréable loin de là._

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Alice._

_- Non, non ! Par là, je veux dire que Sirius embrasse vraiment très bien, et qu'il fait honneur à sa réputation légendaire à Poudlard ! Déclara Remus, amusé._

* * *

Le dernier week-end des vacances se passa très bien. La fin de la soirée fut relatée à Fionna, qui lança des regards furieux à son cher et tendre et à Sirius durant tout le samedi.

Le dimanche matin, James lança des sorts sur les portes menant au salon de ses parents. Cela intrigua Lily, qui lui en demanda la cause.

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Confia James._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est un secret de famille ! Tu ne dois pas savoir, tant que tu ne feras pas partie de ma famille…_

* * *

Le dimanche après-midi, ils retournèrent à Poudlard en portoloin. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lily lorsqu'elle trouva une lettre sur son lit… Une écriture qu'elle connaissait.

_- De qui vient-elle ? Demanda Alice._

_- De Regulus… répondit Lily d'une voix faible._

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur différend. Lily ouvrit la lettre rapidement. Que lui voulait-il ?

_« Chère LGE,_

_Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi, voilà la raison de mon départ… Cela signifie-t-il que tu ne souhaites plus me parler ? Ne m'as-tu toujours pas pardonné ?  
Je me sens mal, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ? Même pour me dire que tu ne voulais plus me voir, même pour me traiter d'ignoble Sang Pur, j'aurais aimé cette réponse.  
Je ne peux me résigner à cette idée… _

_Perdre ton amitié, sans même que tu me le dises, j'en souffre…  
Je suis désolé d'avoir fat ce que j'ai fait… Si je t'avais écouté… Cela ne serait jamais arrivé.  
Si un jour, tu me répondais, alors ce jour là, je serais heureux._

_Si un jour, cela arrivait… Mais ce jour-là, arrivera-t-il ?_

_Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis stupide, et je m'en veux._

_Je pense fort à toi._

_Très sincèrement,_

_RAB. »_

Lily plia la lettre et s'assit sur son lit… Regulus, elle n'y avait plus pensé pendant les vacances, elle se trouvait stupide. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était partagée… Que devait-elle faire ?

La soirée se passa relativement vite, et c'est en s'allongeant sur son lit, en se couchant, que tout ui sembla clair.

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

**_Voilà la fin du chapitre ! Pour répondre à certaines questions, oui, la fic sera encore assez longue, encore au moins 16 chapitres :) les deux derniers chapitres de ma fan ficiton sont déjà rédigés :) : si, si je ne vous ments pas !_**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? laissez une review :)**

_posté le 2 octobre 2006_


	17. Choix Imposés

**_BONJOUR !!!! _**

**_Oui je suis en forme ! Non ne e tuez pas, je sais que voila un mois et demi que je n'avais point donner de nouvelles, mais je suis désolé, l'inspiration m'avait quitté ! (ok, je ne trouvais pas comment terminer le chapitre !). J'ai terminé ce chapitre dimanche soir, mais je ne pouvais soumettre aucun documents, problème du site !_**

**_Merci à : Zazo, Wildyheart, Cec, Lumi, Jalie, Lizoune, Noriane et Martine pour vos très gentilles reviews !_**

**_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Fionna, Apolline et Gwen :) !_**

**_Info sur le chapitre : Eh bien c'est l'avant dernier chapitre se passant à Poudlard ! (non rassurez vous, la fin est loin ) J'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Peter joue enfin son rôle, rôle que j'avais déterminé depuis le début... Lisez, je ne veux pas en dire trop !_**

**_Autres infos : Le prochain chapitre risque d'être très long (pas en délai de temps mais en nombre de mots) !! J'aimerais le poster pour l'anniversaire de la fiction, mais ça va être dur, je vous l'assure !!! Je vais essayer quand même !  
J'aimerais prévenir ma chère Zazo que j'écris également un petit OS qui devrait lui plaire, alors reste attentive ;) !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_**

**_Laissez vos reviews à la fin !!_**

**_Abelforth (Gregounichou pour les intimes !mdr )_**

* * *

**XVII. Choix Imposés**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réconciliation entre Remus et Sirius. Le mois de mai avait amené le beau temps, la douceur du soleil réchauffait agréablement l'air et la flore renaissait une nouvelle fois.

Les septièmes années et les cinquièmes années étaient en pleine effervescence à Poudlard. Leurs examens se rapprochaient de plus en plus, les inquiétants plus ou moins, suivant les personnes. Seule la pression mise par les professeurs restait identique pour chacun.

Peter semblait plus épanouit depuis quelques temps mais surtout moins timide, même s'il ne s'affirmait toujours pas. Avec sa chère Serdaigle, Gwen, il filait le parfait amour. Lily aimait beaucoup dire qu'elle les trouvait adorable lorsqu'elle les apercevait.

Remus et Fionna semblaient également en harmonie totale. James et Lily, tout comme Alice et Franck, s'aimaient de plus en plus chaque jour, même si cela était difficile de s'aimer plus qu'ils ne s'aimaient déjà.

Quant à Sirius et Apolline, Tout n'était pas rose tous les jours. Sirius avait appris à se confier à elle, mais elle, malgré la confiance qu'elle lui portait, devenait jalouse. Sirius également, car il ne supportait plus de voir un garçon l'approcher. Sa jalousie, il ne la montrait pas, enfin, pas devant elle en fait. Mais la Poufsouffle, elle, ne se gênait pas pour lui faire remarquer que telle ou telle fille lui tournait un peu trop autour, sans qu'il essaie de s'en débarrasser. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius était bien avec une fille. Il avait l'impression de ressentir de l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie pour une fille. Certes, il aimait James, Lily, Peter et Remus comme des frères et sœur, mais avec Apolline, c'était différent.

Malgré ce semblant de bonheur, un autre fait commença à les inquiéter… Voldemort n'avait plus fait parler de lui depuis l'évènement de Pré-au-Lard, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

En ce dimanche sept mai, Lily était assise dans l'herbe, sous son magnolia, un livre dans les mains, et James était allongée à côté d'elle la tête sur ses jambes, s'occupant en regardant passer les nuages. De nombreux étudiants se promenaient dans le parc et tout semblait calme... Soudain le chant des oiseaux fut brisé par les voix de deux hommes... Deux voix qu'elle reconnut…

_-Non, Regulus, tu ne comprends rien ! _

_-Mais enfin Sirius, écoute moi ! Implora l'autre._

_-C'est hors de question ! Hurla Sirius._

Sirius était furieux et se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Regulus suivait derrière et essayait en vain de parler à son frère.

_- Sirius ! Écoute moi !_

_- Que je t'écoute ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Hein ? Vociféra Sirius._

_- Oui, écoute moi ! Tu ne veux jamais m'écouter ! Répliqua sèchement Regulus._

_- On se demande pourquoi ! Ironisa Sirius hors de ses gonds. Tu m'as peut-être écouté lorsque je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire ? Tu es un crétin !_

Regulus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son grand frère. James s'était redressé et regardait attentivement la scène comme de nombreux étudiants.

Sirius, qui au début avait été surpris par la réaction plus qu'inattendue de son jeune frère, sortit à son tour sa baguette.

_- Tu n'en auras pas le courage, Regulus, non, pas le courage… Tu n'as pas eu le courage de leur tenir tête, pas eu le courage de leur résister. Tu as fini à Serpentard, comme tous les autres… _

Sirius venait de lui envoyer la vérité en pleine figure ! Oui ce qui venait d'être dit était la stricte vérité, mais Regulus ne voulait pas l'admettre, il voulut lui montrer, que, cette fois, il aurait le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait jusqu'au bout, il ne voulait pas lui donner raison !

_- Levi…_

_- Expelliarmus ! Lança une voix féminine._

Leurs baguettes s'envolèrent, pour atterrir dans la main de préfète en chef. Les deux frères la regardaient. Elle était entre eux, les séparant de sa présence.

_- Dégage, cracha le Serpentard._

_- Lily, occupe toi de tes affaires pour une fois ! Grogna Sirius._

_- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, intima Lily. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Pour vos comportements puérils… Prêt à vous battre au lieu de vous écouter !_

La foule des élèves regardait attentivement. Quelques uns poussèrent des cris d'indignation lorsque Lily retira des points aux deux maisons.

La préfète en chef redonna les baguettes à leur propriétaire, en s'attirant par la même occasion des regards noirs de leur part. Sirius ne parla pas et se réfugia, vexé, dans la tour des Gryffondors

_- Retournez à vos occupations, il n'y a rien à voir ici ! Avertit Lily, en se tournant vers la foule._

Lily vit Regulus partir.

_- Regulus ! Appela-t-elle._

Il ne se retourna pas.

_- Regulus Arcturus Black ! Je t'ai appelé ! Je dois te parler, lança-t-elle._

_- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire, Sang-de-Bourbe._

Lily se figea. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait il ? Comment osait-il ? Hors d'elle, elle courut et, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le bras gauche, le forçant à se retourner.

_- Aïe ! T'es cinglée ! Lâche, moi ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit le jeune serpentard._

_- Je te touche à peine ! J'ai absolument besoin de te parler, lui avoua-t-elle._

_- Non, je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher, est-ce clair ?_

_- Où est le Regulus, que j'ai connu, le bon Regulus, celui qui…_

_- Je suis le même, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un Black !_

_- Non ! Protesta-t-elle._

_- Lâche le ! Lança la voix doucereuse d'un homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène._

_- Rogue, je ne t'ai pas parlé, ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

_- Bien, bien, bien… Evans, lâche-le, tu le déranges… Je suis également préfet en chef, je te signale, alors je peux t'enlever des points, si tu n'obtempères pas._

Lily, lâcha le bras du serpentard, énervée. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'il soit là, quand il ne fallait pas ? Elle devait admettre qu'il était extrêmement agaçant, à force. Il lui lança un regard froid et se retourna vers le jeune frère de Sirius

_- Regulus ?_

_- Dégage ! Cracha l'autre, aux cheveux gras._

Les serpentards partirent, laissant une Lily impuissante derrière eux. Pourquoi Regulus agissait ainsi ? Alors, dans un dernier espoir elle tenta encore une fois de l'interpeller.

_- Où est le Regulus que j'ai connu ? Répond moi ! Où est-il ? Où est l'ami que j'aimais ? Où est-il, par Merlin ? Vois-tu ce que tu es devenu ? Où es-tu ? Ce n'est plus de la tristesse et du désespoir dans tes yeux, c'est de la haine, du mépris… Regulus ! Pourquoi ? Hurla Lily, avant de se laisser tomber._

James, qui était resté assis jusque là, venait de se mettre debout et de se précipiter vers sa Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se sentait démunie. Cela l'abattit, elle nicha sa tête dans le coup de James et laissa libre cours à sa tristesse. James l'enlaça plus fort, pour la rassurer, lorsqu'il sentit sa chemise s'humidifier.

Il ramena ensuite Lily dans leur salle commune. Sirius regardait par la fenêtre, rageusement.

James alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Lily, tandis que Sirius, qui venait de les voir arriver se mit à hésiter.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, le jeune homme aux yeux gris se joignit à eux.

_- Lily, pourquoi, tu nous a enlevé des points ? T'es à côté de la plaque ou quoi ?_

_- Sirius ! Le coupa son ami. C'est pas le moment je pense…_

_- Il a tout à fait le droit de me reprocher ce qu'il veut… Je les ai interrompus… Mais je n'ai pas réussi à parler à ton frère, Sirius… Je n'aurais pas pensé Regulus capable de m'insulter ainsi._

_- T'insulter ? S'insurgea Sirius._

_- De tu sais quoi ! Précisa James en serrant Lily contre lui._

_- Il n'a tout de même pas osé ?_

_- Si…_

_- C'est fini, je… Enfin, on l'a perdu. Il n'est plus neutre, déclara Sirius. D'ailleurs, je préfèrerais qu'on n'en parle plus du tout. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec lui. Il est bien dans ma famille, alors, soit, je le raye de ma vie. C'est terminé. Je suis enfant unique… Je n'ai plus de frère._

_- J'aurais aimé lui parler une dernière fois… Si j'avais pu lui écrire quand il m'a contacté…_

_- Il t'a réécris depuis que… Enfin tu vois ? Demanda jalousement James._

_- Oui, en revenant de chez toi. Alice et Fionna étaient là. Et entre sa lettre et son comportement actuel, il y a eu un changement brutal, avoua Lily._

_- N'y pense plus… Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, s'excusa Sirius._

Dans la semaine, le professeur McGonagall convoqua tous les élèves de septième année de sa maison dans sa salle de classe, en fin de journée, après la fin des cours. Elle les avait convoqués pour une réunion d'information, avait-elle dit.

Le professeur de métamorphose entra dans sa salle et s'assit à son bureau. Elle actionna sa baguette et fit apparaître plusieurs tas de feuilles.

_- Bien je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Je vais donc pouvoir commencer. Vous savez qu'en début de sixième année, vous avez continué à suivre les cours que vous pouviez et surtout ceux qui vous seraient très utiles, pour votre futur métier. Désormais, il vous faudra réfléchir aux études que vous envisagez de faire après les ASPIC. Certains de vous ont envisagé de faire une carrière d'Auror, si je ne m'abuse. Il y avait Potter, Londubat, Paddington, Black et Bones. _

_- Finalement, non, madame, ça ne m'intéresse plus, la coupa aussitôt Sirius. Moi, je préfère me passer du ministère. Je vais prendre une année tranquille, pour réfléchir à mon avenir et travailler dans des commerces. _

_- Cette merveilleuse idée est spontanée ?_

_- Non, ça fait longtemps que j'y pensais, mais plus j'y pense, plus je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire !_

_- Bien… Dit-elle, abasourdie par la réplique de son élève. Alors je pense qu cette réunion ne vous est plus d'aucune utilité, mais restez tout de même, Black. Cela vous donnera peut être des idées pour votre avenir, annonça sèchement le professeur. Ensuite, pour ceux qui aimeraient aider les autres, il y a des métiers au sein du ministère, également à l'étranger, et plus particulièrement dans les hôpitaux. Si je ne me trompe pas il y avait miss Evans et miss Papillionis._

_- Il y avait mois aussi, Madame ! Rectifia Lupin._

_- Oui, bien sûr, ajouta McGonagall, très rapidement, sans le regarder. Les autres, veulent travailler dans le relationnel au ministère, c'est bien cela ?_

Les autres acquiescèrent sans mot dire.

_- Bon, je pense que vous avez assez de travail à faire, surtout un devoir de métamorphose que vous devez me rendre cette semaine. Je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longuement. Voici les métiers que vous pouvez exercer ainsi que les notes qu'il vous faudra obtenir pour étudier cette filière. Si ces documents ne correspondent pas à ce que vous désirez, ou alors que certaines questions vous tracassent, je suis là._

Le professeur décrivit ensuite de petits cercles au dessus d'elle avec sa baguette et les feuilles de papier de son bureau s'envolèrent, pour atterrir en petits tas devant chaque personne.

A part Remus. Étonné, il jeta un regard à Fionna et attendit que tous soient sortis pour aller voir le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière se dirigea vers son bureau, puis elle se retourna, pour lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle le fit entrer, lui demanda ensuite de s'asseoir en lui proposant des tritons au gingembre.

_- Je pense savoir ce que vous allez me demander, Mr Lupin… A vrai dire, je savais que vous viendriez ici après la réunion de ce soir, ce qui est tout à fait normal, je dois l'admettre._

_- Oui madame, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucun document à l'issu de ce conseil._

_- Je vais vous répondre tout de suite, Lupin !_

Remus observa son professeur pendant quelques instants. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir intensément, elle paraissait même, troublée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, du mois c'est ce que pensait le lycanthrope. Malheureusement, il avait vu juste…

_- Dumbledore étant parti à Londres pour affaire urgente, il m'a confié la tâche de vous parler…_

_- Parler de quoi ? C'était donc normal et voulu que je n'aie aucune brochure et documentation ? Interrogea Remus._

_- Normalement Lupin, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre situation ayant été régulé, vous êtes dans le devoir de la signaler à vos employeurs. Mais malheureusement, un bon nombre d'entre eux n'acceptent pas les lycanthropes dans leurs établissements. Vous n'avez guère le choix. Ste Mangouste, Le ministère de la Magie et la plupart des commerces ont peur des gens comme vous…_

_- Comme moi ? Je suis humain avant tout, et mes transformations n'ont lieu qu'une fois par mois, et la nuit de surcroît ! Alors ou est le problème ? S'emporta le jeune homme._

_- Je le sais ! Nul besoin de me le préciser, Lupin ! Je devais vous le dire. Votre carrière médicale n'est plus envisageable. Vous pourrez étudier, mais jamais exercer. J'en suis profondément navrée. Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi sensés que vous et moi, j'en suis navrée !_

_- Pas autant que moi, je vous assure, répliqua amèrement Remus._

_- Essayez de chercher un employeur qui vous acceptera en tant qu'employé « normal ». Ou alors tentez votre chance du côté moldu. Là, personne n'est au courrant pour votre maladie._

_- Mais pourquoi refuse-t-il d'embaucher un loup-garou ? Il ne me connaisse même pas ! Je ne représente pas un danger à temps complet !_

_- Lupin, le problème ne réside pas dans le fait de vos métamorphoses, mais dans le nom en lui-même. La lycanthropie est malheureusement lié dans les esprits des sorciers à une sombre image…Pour eux tous les lycanthropes sont ralliés à Vous-Savez-Qui !_

_- Alors ces sorciers sont des imbéciles ! Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça !_

_- J'ai bien peur qu'il y en ait beaucoup, pourtant et que vous ne représentiez qu'une infime minorité, Mr Lupin ! Par contre j'approuve votre première pensée, précisa le professeur McGonagall._

_- A quoi cela m'aura servi d'étudier à Poudlard, si je ne peux pas accéder aux études supérieures ? Vous le saviez, que plus tard je ne pourrais pas travailler comme les autres ? Demanda amèrement Remus._

_- Pardonnez mon manque de douceur, mais vous saviez, tout comme moi, que vous n'étiez déjà pas comme les autres en arrivant ici. _

_- J'ai compris, je n'ai plus qu'à chercher du travail en sortant d'ici, c'est cela ?_

_- J'en ai bien peur…_

_- Bien. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, Professeur. Bonne soirée et à demain, déclara-t-il tristement, tout en se levant et en tournant le dos à sous-directrice._

_- Merci, Lupin ! Vous de même ! Si vous avez quelque autre question qui vous tracasse n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, conclut Minerva McGonagall, avec une note de douceur dans la voix que Remus ne lui connaissait pas._

Remus sortit alors rapidement du bureau du professeur de métamorphoses et se dirigea vers son dortoir, complètement décontenancé. Mais Fionna l'attendait, avec Lily et Sirius, dans la salle commune. Il aurait voulu, à ce moment là, faire demi-tour et les ignorer, mais il ne trouva pas la force de le faire.

_- Alors, Remus, que t'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Sirius._

Lily regarda Remus et constata qu'il ne possédait toujours pas de dossiers… Son air abattu ne présageait rien de bon.

_- Tu n'as pas… Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle rien donné ? Questionna rapidement Lily, s'inquiétant du silence de son ami._

_- Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous ! Cracha froidement Remus._

Les trois autres se figèrent. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Que voulait-il dire au juste ? Lily avait de nouveau vu juste : le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de dossier était voulu. Mais pourquoi ?

_- Remus, tu es comme nous ! Un jeune sorcier, intelligent, dans la maison des gryffondors ! Corrigea Sirius._

_- Oui bien sûr ! Mais je crois que tu omets un petit détail qui change toute une vie ! Marmonna tristement Remus. Je suis un loup-garou…_

_- Et en quoi cela change-t-il pour les dossiers ? Demanda bêtement Sirius._

_- Sirius, Réfléchis par pitié ! Tu le ferais plus souvent, je pense que ça t'éviterait un bon nombre d'ennuis ! S'exaspéra Remus. Ça change tout d'être lycanthrope ! Regarde, à Poudlard, ils ont été obligés de faire construire un souterrain reliant une cabane, qu'ils ont du également bâtir, à un arbre rare, qu'ils ont dû acquérir et planter ! Mais à part ça, rien ne change !_

_- Ah oui effectivement. Pardon, Remus … J'y avais pas pensé, s'excusa Sirius._

_-Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais devoir chercher un travail, probablement du côté moldu, car pour les sorciers, les lycanthropes sont apparemment pas très bien vu !_

_- On t'aidera, alors ! S'exclama Sirius, sûr de lui. On ne te laissera pas tomber Lunard !_

_- C'est gentil, mais vous en avez déjà assez fait pour moi je pense ! J'ai l'impression d'être un assisté !_

_- Dis donc pas de bêtises ! On cherchera un travail ensemble si tu veux, proposa Sirius._

Pour toute réponse Remus lui adressa un faible sourire et monta dans son dortoir avant de redescendre, les bras chargés de devoir.

_- Je vous laisse, je vais vers Remus, leur dit Fionna. J'ai mon devoir à terminer._

_- Et ton petit loup à cajoler ! Ajouta Lily amusé._

Cette remarque lui valut de recevoir un coussin en pleine figure.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les gryffondors partagèrent une nouvelle fois deux heures de potions avec la maison des Serpentards. Slughorn les avaient mis en condition d'ASPIC. Ils avaient à tirer un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel était inscrit le nom d'une potion, susceptible de tomber à l'épreuve pratique, en fin d'année. Ils seraient dans les mêmes conditions que lors de l'examen, avec les mêmes délais de temps. Lily était tombé sur la fabrication de la goutte du mort vivant, James lui faisait, tout comme Remus, un breuvage de paix. Sirius devait créer de la pimentine. Et d'autres potions avait été attribuées aux autres, toutes différentes par leur difficulté que par leur utilisation.

Suite à cet exercice, que seuls Lily et Rogue réussirent à la perfection, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Sirius avait rendez-vous avec Apolline. Il devait lui demander quelque chose d'important. Il l'attendait dans le parc vers un séquoia. Celle-ci arriva plus d'une heure en retard, alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à partir. Il commençait à s'en aller lorsqu'Apolline se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

_- Sirius, Sirius ! Attends moi s'il te plaît !_

_- Je pense avoir assez poireauté dehors ! Grogna-t-il._

_- Pardonne-moi, Siri' ! Je devais terminer mon devoir de potion. Goldstein ne comprenait rien. Il a fallu que je lui explique tout !_

_- Tu étais avec ce type ?_

_- Sirius, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu es grotesque, tu es le seul auquel je tiens._

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Oui… soupira désespérément la poufsouffle_

_- Bien, viens là !_

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent rapidement. Puis Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire.

_- A quoi penses-tu ?_

Sirius mit sa main dans les boucles blondes de la jeune sorcière et plongea son regard de glace dans ses beaux yeux violets.

_- Eh bien, étant donné que ça va faire trois mois et demi qu'on est ensemble…_

_- De quoi tu as battu ton record ? Railla la jeune femme._

_- Très drôle ! S'offusqua Sirius._

_- Je plaisante mon coeur ! Rit-elle en lui déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres._

_- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord non plus et c'est ce qui m'amène à te dire que je suis bien avec toi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec une fille avant toi, et j'aimerais que tu me prouves que tu tiens à moi._

_- Et comment ?_

_- En acceptant qu'on se mette ensemble, dans un appartement à nous, à la rentrée ! Ça te dit ? S'enquit Sirius, les yeux brillants d'excitation._

La sorcière fut surprise par cette demande, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle éclata de rire. Sirius, lui, perdit son sourire et devint silencieux face à la réaction de sa petite amie. Voyant que Sirius ne riait pas, elle comprit que cette demande n'était pas une des farces du gryffondor.

_- Oh, tu étais sérieux ? S'étonna Apolline._

_- Plus que jamais… répondit Sirius, d'une voix blanche. Mais je vois que ça t'amuse, c'est déjà ça._

_- Oh, Siri', ça ne fait que trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, on va pas s'installer ensemble maintenant, c'est trop tôt ! Et à la rentrée, je ne serais plus là…_

_- Pardon ? S'affola-t-il._

_- Je pars faire mes études en France. J'aimerais être ambassadrice du ministère de la magie britannique._

_- Tu… ne me le dis… que maintenant ? Marmotta le jeune homme, dépité._

_- Je… Enfin, je ne pensais pas, au tout début que nous sortirions si longtemps ensemble, et il est vrai que je n'avais pas envisagé la rentrée…_

_- Je vois, répondit froidement Sirius en s'écartant d'elle._

_- Non attends, ne fais pas ta mule ! J'ai une idée ! Viens vivre avec moi, je t'en prie, viens avec moi en France !_

Sirius se sentait trahi. Elle savait qu'elle allait partir, et elle ne lui avait jamais dit ? Elle avait oublié ? Bien sûr le fait de l'accompagner en France lui permettrait de vivre avec elle… Mais ses amis ? Non, il ne pouvait pas…

_- Je vais y réfléchir, déclara-t-il sans grande conviction._

_- Fais vite, il reste peu de temps !_

_- Je ferai comme je pourrai ! Je te signale que tu me mets un peu au pied du mur là ! Je te donnerai ma réponse le dernier jour, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses toi aussi à ma proposition._

_- D'accord, lui répondit-elle._

Il la serra contre lui et ils repartirent ensuite, main dans la main, jusqu'au château, sous la douce lumière de fin de jour, sans qu'aucun ne reparle, trop occupés à cogiter.

* * *

La semaine suivante, en fin d'après-midi, Peter et Gwen roucoulaient tranquillement dans un couloir inoccupé. Mais leur tranquillité fut de courte durée, car les voix de trois personnes s'élevèrent.

_- Qui c'est ? Chuchota la serdaigle à son petit ami._

_- J'en sais rien. Il faut écouter, ou bien partir, pour ne pas être indiscret, lui répondit-il._

_- Bouge pas, ils se disputent, ça a l'air grave._

_- Si ils nous trouvent ici ?_

_- Ils ne nous trouveront pas ! S'exaspéra la jeune femme._

Ils se collèrent contre la fenêtre du renfoncement, où ils se trouvaient, se turent et tendirent l'oreille… Un des inconnus regarda à droite et à gauche du couloir pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

_- Arrête de toujours t'inquiéter, personne ne nous a vus ! On a été discret, déclara une voix d'homme._

_- Attends, une explosion, tu penses que ça passe inaperçu ? Paniqua le second._

_- Black, tu m'épuises ! Rétorqua le premier_

_- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Vous n'êtes que des gamins ! S'impatienta le troisième homme, qui n'était autre que celui qui avait regardé dans le couloir._

_- Mais l'elfe de Potter nous a vu ? Relança le jeune Black._

_- Elle a vu nos cagoules, je te signale, rien de plus ! Siffla le troisième homme._

_- Enfin, tu lui as bien réglé son compte à cette vermine, Rogue ! Déclara fièrement le premier homme au troisième._

Peter, paniqué, commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Gwen semblait encore plus affolée que lui. Il la serra contre lui, en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas vus. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil aiguisé de Rogue. Il remarqua que les ombres avaient changé. Tout à l'heure en scrutant le couloir, il avait remarqué les places précises des ombres. Et celles de la fenêtre la plus à leur droite avaient bougé. Cela ne lui aurait pas tiré l'œil s'il y avait pu avoir un arbre dehors. Car cette fenêtre donnait sur le lac, et seul un homme pouvait projeté une ombre si grande.

_- Fermez-la ! Cracha Rogue, de sa voix doucereuse. Nous ne sommes pas seuls !_

Il leur montra la fenêtre. Mais le silence qui s'était installé n'échappa pas aux deux espions.

_- Gwen, si nous sommes découverts, part en courrant ! Cache ta tête sous ton capuchon. Ils ne doivent pas te voir. Cours le plus vite possible, je te couvre ! Conseilla Peter._

_- Ok ! Mais toi ? _

_- Je me débrouillerai. Si vous ne me voyez pas au repas, tu sauras où tu m'as vu la dernière fois._

Il lui fit signe de partir et, tandis qu'elle fuyait rapidement, Peter surgit en plein milieu du couloir, et se retrouva face aux trois hommes qui s'étaient lancés dans la poursuite de Gwen. En pleine course, ils frappèrent de plein fouet Peter, et perdirent tous équilibre.

Malheureusement pour le gryffondor, il se retrouva bloqué sous les corps des trois autres. Malgré ses tentatives de fuite, les autres se relevèrent et le bloquèrent contre un mur. Regulus et l'autre serpentard tinrent le gryffondor, et Rogue prit la baguette de Peter, et ricana.

_- Tiens, qui voici ? N'est-ce pas ce cher bouche-trou des maraudeurs ? _

_- Fouineur, en plus ! Ajouta le jeune Black en le fixant d'un sourire narquois._

_- Toujours là où il ne faut pas !_

_- Nous étions là avant vous ! _

_- Mais vous vous êtes cachés, toi et ta copine, je présume ! Pour nous espionner ! Alors, je sais qui elle est, et je vois que tu te doutais que nous arrivions. C'est courageux de ta part de nous avoir arrêtés, mais je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de fuir. Tu en as trop entendu, alors je vais te donner un conseil… Ne leur dit rien, à tes amis, préviens ta copine de se taire. Un seul mot, Et elle sera la cible de notre attaque… Tu n'aimerais pas la voir blessée ? Demanda Rogue, les yeux pleins de malveillance, un large sourire sur son visage cireux._

_- Bande de lâche ! Vociféra Peter._

Aussitôt, le serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas lui envoya un violent coup de point dans le ventre.

_- C'est un avertissement…_

_- Laissez-la, ne lui faites rien, elle n'a rien a voir dans cette histoire._

_- Oh, si… bien plus que tu ne le crois, désormais qu'elle nous a épié. Un faux pas de ta part, une conversation au sujet de ce soir, et ta copine subira les conséquences._

Aussitôt, il reçut un autre coup, et fut lâché au sol, sur lequel il s'écroula.

_- Ne fais pas de faux pas, rappelle-t'en ! Le menaça une dernière fois, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

Ils disparurent dans l'angle du couloir suivant. Qu'avaient-ils fait au juste ? Pourquoi Squirly avait été placée dans la conversation ? Tout était lié à James. Il devait lui dire, mais il risquait de faire souffrir Gwen. Pour la protéger, elle devait se taire, et la faire taire. Il se releva difficilement et déambula dans les couloirs, l'estomac broyé. Il devait la trouver au plus vite.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Voila ! Ce chapitre vous a plu ou alors vous ne l'avez pas aimé ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews !!!_**

**_Bisous et à très bientôt !!_**

**_(Le chapitre XVIII s'intitulera normalement "Fin d'histoires")_**

**_Abelforth_**


	18. Fin d’Histoires

**_Bonjour et Bonne année à vous tous ! _**

Désolé encore pour le retard, j'aurais voulu posté mon chapitre le jour de l'anniversaire de la fiction : oui, voilà un an que j'écris maintenant !  
Je pense que je n'updaterai pas dans les deux semaines, car je dois réviser pour mes partiels qui se dérouleront dans deux semaines…

Merci à : Noriane, Wildyheart, siria black, Lizoune, Lumi, raoulett et Angel Of Night (pour ses douze reviews)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Fionna, Apolline et Gwen :) !

Info sur le chapitre : Voilà le dernier chapitre à Poudlard. Pour moi c'est un tournant, car désormais, je n'ai que peux d'éléments des livres, ce sera donc plus complexe !

Autres infos : C'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit : 6 700 mots !  
J'aimerais prévenir ma chère Zazo que j'écris également un petit OS qui devrait lui plaire, et qui sera terminé cette semaine alors reste attentive ;) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Laissez vos reviews à la fin, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire mdr (j'aurai 19 ans ce vendredi 5 !) !!

Abelforth

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : Fin d'Histoires**

Peter devait absolument la retrouver. Il l'aimait, il ne s'en voudrait s'ils s'en prenaient à elle, par sa faute. Il accéléra le pas et arriva enfin vers la grande salle. Par chance, et par le plus grand des hasards, Gwen descendait les marches du grand hall pour descendre dîner. Elle l'aperçut alors et se précipita sur lui.

_- Peter ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ça va, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- Non, non ! Mais je dois te parler, c'est urgent, et impératif ! Vite, déclara-t-il sans détour._

La jeune fille vit tout de suite que quelque chose le tourmentait. Alors elle le suivit, sans questions.

_- Gwen, je t'aime !_

_- Oui, je le sais, dit-elle en souriant. C'était pour me dire ça ? Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller si loin des autres ! _

_- Non, en fait, je voulais te demander de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir tantôt. _

_- Tu es sûr ? S'étonna la jeune femme._

_- Oui…_

_- Comment leur as-tu échappé ? Questionna-t-elle._

_- Oh… Eh ben, je ne leur ai pas échappé…_

_- Mais Ils t'ont laissé partir, comme ça ?_

_- Non, ils m'ont donnés deux coups de poings dans le vente, mais ça va, je n'ai rien, je suis solide, mentit le gryffondor, qui sentait toujours son ventre lui lancer d'atroces douleurs._

_- Oh, mais, il ne t'ont rien dit d'autres ? Se rassura la jeune femme._

_- Si… Ils veulent que nous nous taisions. Ils savent que c'était toi… Et…_

_- Quoi ? S'inquiéta subitement la serdaigle._

_- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien, je tiens trop à toi, si tu venais à parler de cet après midi à quelqu'un ils ont juré qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi… gémit le jeune homme._

_- Pardon ? Ils t'ont fait du chantage ? Peter ! Ne marche pas dans leurs combines ! On peut en parler à Dumbledore ! Il pourra arranger ça ! Proposa la jeune sorcière._

_- NON ! S'exclama Peter. Je saurais me débrouiller sans lui, je suis assez courageux pour régler mes problèmes seuls ! Rétorqua-t-il._

_- Peter, mais…_

_- Gwen, s'il te plaît ! Oublie ça ! La supplia-t-il._

_- D'accord, accepta-t-elle sans murmurer._

_- Merci, lui répondit gentiment le jeune homme blond._

Il lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et la pris par la main pour l'emmener vers la grande salle.

* * *

La grande salle se remplissait de nouveau, comme chaque soir depuis plus de mille ans, tel un ballet immuable. Le soleil couchant teintait le plafond magique d'une douce teinte orangée, qui procurait une ambiance chaleureuse entre ces vieilles pierres froides. A la table des rouge et or, les spéculations sur les futures ASPIC allaient bon train, et chacun exposait ses théories à tour de rôle, sans pour autant être approuvé par les autres. Au bout d'un certain temps, le repas prit fin et tous se levèrent pour regagner leur salle commune. Arrivés dans le grand hall, un éclair de flamme apparut dans un « CRAC » fracassant et aveuglant. Une lettre apparut de nulle part et voleta doucement jusque devant le jeune homme à lunettes. Il comprit qu'elle lui était destinée. 

_« Mr Potter,_

_De récents évènements m'obligent à prendre quelques minutes de votre temps précieux pour vous parler de choses vous concernant. C'est assez urgent, je vous prierai donc de venir au plus vite à mon bureau._

_Le mot de passe est : Rictus Sempra !_

_Cordialement, _

_Albus Dumbledore »_

James replia la lettre. Il n'aimait aucunement recevoir de lettres du directeur, car en général, ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

Ses amis affichaient déjà une mine inquiète, et leur regard posait une seule et même question silencieuse, à laquelle il répondit.

_- Dumbledore…_

Sur ce dernier mot, il s'éloigna de ses amis, d'un pas rapide, la gorge nouée. Il voyait la gargouille se rapprocher de lui à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il fut très vite arrivé devant et lui donna le mot de passe, pour libérer le passage. Il redoutait d'avance sa visite. Enfin, il se trouva devant la porte de l'office directorial. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper.

_- Entrez, Mr Potter ! Lança la voix du directeur._

James s'exécuta et referma la porte. Mais quand il se retourna, il découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Dumbledore, les mains jointes sur son bureau, était assis dans son grand fauteuil de velours rouges, ses yeux bleus le fixaient intensément, lui donnant presque l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. À sa gauche, le perchoir où se reposait Fumseck. Et en dessous de ce perchoir, se tenait un être proche de James. Il en resta muet d'étonnement. Squirly, en pleur, était recroquevillée au sol, gémissante, des traces de sang séché parsemant son bel habit d'ordinaire si propre.

James sentit son estomac faire un bond au creux de son ventre. Pourquoi était-elle là, dans cet état ?

_- Squirly ? Appela doucement le jeune sorcier._

L'elfe leva des yeux globuleux pleins de larmes vers son maître. Son visage était couvert de contusions et d'entailles profondes. Sa bouche se fendit en une grimace de douleur.

_- Pardon, Mr James, pardon… Je suis indigne de votre famille, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils étaient trop forts. Pardonnez moi, mon maître, s'il vous plaît… Je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher, j'aurais du mourir que de ne pouvoir rien faire, couina l'elfe._

_- Doucement, Squirly, doucement, ne t'affole pas ! Je ne comprends rien…Professeur ?_

_- James, votre elfe est venu ici, car elle a eu quelques ennuis, chez vous. Il semblerait que des gens malintentionnés soient venus dans un but précis chez vous. Ils s'en sont pris à votre elfe quand elle a essayé de protéger la maison…_

_- Pardon ? Hurla le jeune homme. Qui ? Combien étaient-ils ?_

Il ôta sa cape, et s'approcha de Squirly.

_- Non, Mr James, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas, je suis désolé, ne me donnez rien, je ne veux pas de votre cape ! Je vous en conjure !_

_- Bien sûr que je ne vais rien te donner, tu es le dernier membre de ma famille ! S'étonna le jeune gryffondor. Je suis simplement désolé pour toi… J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait mal._

Il attrapa l'elfe de maison et l'étreignit rapidement. Il la fixa intensément, et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait.

_- Ils étaient quatre. Des hommes, encapuchonnés et cagoulés, je n'ai pu voir leur visage. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là. Ils ont détruit le premier étage, ils ont fait exploser les appartements de Mr et Mrs vos parents. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Ils l'ont volé. Je n'ai pas réussi à le récupérer. Ils l'ont volé…_

James ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, il était choqué… Son trésor, envolé ! Cet objet qui était dans sa famille depuis si longtemps, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne le verrait plus, qu'on le lui avait dérobé. Dumbledore, de son côté, écoutait attentivement la conversation, tout en regardant les réactions des deux invités.

_- Squirly, comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_- Ils ont utilisé un sort que je n'avais jamais vu, tous les quatre en même temps, mais quand j'ai voulu les en empêcher, il était trop tard et l'explosion m'a soufflée plusieurs mètres en arrière. Je les ai vus, l'un d'eux l'avait dans sa main. Je devais agir. J'ai attaqué celui qui le tenait, mais un des quatre m'a envoyé un sortilège Doloris, et je me suis évanouie. Quand j'ai repris conscience, ils s'étaient déjà enfuis, et la maison brûlait… Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolée, Mr James ! Sanglota de nouveau la pauvre vieille elfe._

Le gryffondor était anéanti : il était le seul de sa famille a n'avoir pas pu le protéger; il avait failli.

_- Professeur, je dois rentrer chez moi ! Maintenant… Je dois vérifier les dires de mon elfe. C'est important. _

_- Que vous ont-ils volé ? Demanda le directeur, avec une curiosité assez inhabituelle._

_- Un objet, que notre famille avait pour devoir de protéger. Il était dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations, et je n'ai aucunement le droit de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, car seul les membres de ma famille le savent, et je ne sais donc pas comment ces cambrioleurs ont pu retrouver sa trace… C'est un objet très important…_

_- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répliqua Dumbledore, d'un air grave. Mais je comprends tout à fait que vous ne vouliez pas m'en dire plus. Par mesure de précaution, je ne peux vous laisser rentrer chez vous seul… Je vais vous accompagner. Fumseck ?_

Le magnifique phénix se réveilla en émettant un doux trémolo. Le directeur s'approcha de lui en le caressant.

_- Mon cher ami, veux-tu garder mon bureau en mon absence et me prévenir en cas de problème. Veille sur notre hôte ! Termina le directeur en désignant la frêle créature logée sous son perchoir._

Le directeur pointa sa baguette sur son journal et murmura quelque chose. Un jet de lumière frappa le journal sans le modifier…

_- Venez, James, touchez le journal._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est un portoloin, précisa simplement le vieil homme._

James leva les sourcils, impressionné puis il s'exécuta.

_- Un, deux, trois ! Prononça le vieil homme._

Soudain James eut la désagréable impression qu'on l'arrachait du sol par le nombril; tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, avant qu'il n'atterrisse lourdement sur de l'herbe. Albus Dumbledore était debout devant lui, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

_- Merci, c'est gentil ! Je n'ai…_

Mais il se tut quand il vit son manoir… Il ne restait presque rien du côté Est du prier étages… Du moins seules des pierres, noircies par le feu. Ce spectacle lui était insoutenable ! Il ne voulait pas croire à ce chaos. Le rez-de-chausséene semblait pas avoir été touché par les flammes, mais ce n'était aucunement le cas des étages supérieurs. James avança lentement, puis un peu plus vite, jusqu'à se mettre à courir. Il franchit la porte, fracturée, et entra. Il commença à monter les marches menant à l'étage de ses parents.

Le sol était jonché de gravats en tout genre, tous plus carbonisés les uns que les autres… Il se fraya un passage parmi ces objets qui l'avaient vu grandir et qui n'était désormais plus que de simples débris. Il arriva dans la chambre de ses parents. Les flammes s'étaient délectées de cette pièce, et semblaient avoir léché avidement les autres salles de l'étage. L'incendie s'était ensuite propagé jusqu'à l'étage de James… Il monta vivement voir l'état de sa chambre. Par chance, le feu n'avait pas eu le temps de dévorer plus de pièces. Les dégâts avaient été maîtrisés…

Il redescendit, la respiration saccadée, le teint pâle, et vit son directeur en train de l'attendre sur le palier du premier étage, ou plutôt sur ce qui restait du premier étage.

_- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus vite pour éteindre les flammes… soupira Dumbledore._

_- C'est vous qui avez éteint l'incendie ? Demanda James, étonné._

_- Oui, quand votre elfe est arrivée, je me suis empressé de vérifier ce qu'elle venait de me dire._

_- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? S'emporta James._

_- Car vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé et que vous désiriez constater les dégâts de vous-même ! L'objet que vous redoutiez de voir disparaître, n'est donc plus là ?_

James se figea : il n'était même pas aller vérifier… Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la pièce, qu'il s'était évertuer à protéger par maints sorts, celle-ci n'était plus. Il avait bel et bien été volé. James traversa une nouvelles fois la chambre de ses parents. Il regarda le lit dans lequel il avait dormi pour la première fois avec sa Lily… Il n'en restait qu'un tas de bois noircis. Mais quelque chose attira son attention… Sur la commode carbonisée, un cadre tenait encore debout, le verre cassé. Une photo avait été épargnée. Il attrapa rapidement l'objet, arracha le fond du cadre pour libérer la photo de sa prison de bois. Les gens dessus lui sourirent tendrement, lui adressant de grands signes de remerciement. Un jeune homme en costume, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns, tenait une jeune femme aux beaux cheveux noirs, en robe de mariage. Il ne restait que ça des parents de James : leur photo de mariage. Une larme unique perla sur le visage défait du jeune sorcier.

_- Nous pouvons y aller, tout est fini… marmonna le gryffondor._

_- Soit. Permettez moi simplement de réparer la porte d'entrer et de la fermer, pour éviter que d'autres personnes entrent ici sans autorisation, proposa le directeur._

James acquiesça simplement, trop abattu pour réussir à articuler le moindre mot…

De retour au château, James avait remercié le directeur et ordonné à Squirly de rester à Poudlard, pour qu'elle fût en sécurité et proche de lui. Puis il avait pris congé et s'était dirigé vers sa salle commune, encore secoué par les évènements. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce des gryffondors, il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses amis. Ceux-ci, voyant que James ne disait rien et ne semblait pas disposé à parler, se retirèrent pour le laisser seul avec sa chère rousse. Ils restèrent longtemps l'un à côté de l'autre s'en parler. Lily lui jetait quelques regards furtifs. Mais le brun, lui, avait le regard perdu…

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de ce silence interminable et se décida à parler.

_- James, que c'est-il passé ? Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais, mais il ne faut pas non plus garder tout pour toi…lui expliqua tendrement Lily._

James sortit alors de ses idées noires pour se plonger dans les deux océans émeraude qui le contemplaient. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira vers lui, avant de nicher sa tête dans ses cheveux soyeux. Lily n'insista pas et l'enlaça à son tour, posant sa tête sur celle de son petit ami.

_- Je suis un nul…_

Lily fut surprise par une telle remarque. Mais elle ne voulut pas l'empêcher de parler, en l'assaillant de questions. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle préféra se taire, pour lui permettre de continuer.

_- Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger… Qu'auraient dit mes parents ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ne sont plus… Alors pourquoi te tourmenter, James ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

_- Effectivement j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais ce n'est pas par manque de volonté, mais plutôt par manque d'informations ! Clarifia Lily._

James grogna mais savait qu'il lui devait des explications…

_- Je pense que je peux tout t'expliquer, tout te dire, même si à part moi et Squirly personne d'autre ne le sait. À quoi bon tenir secret ce qui a été volé… Tu m'es chère, alors je te dois la vérité sur le secret de ma famille._

Lily lui caressait doucement le dos, l'encourageant ainsi à se confier.

_- Il y a de cela bientôt trois cent ans, ma famille s'est vue confier une lourde tâche. A vrai dire, les Potter ne furent pas tous d'accord, et un seul membre accepta cette tâche, ou du moins, crut le récit d'une femme. Cette femme n'était pas n'importe quelle sorcière, non ! Elle se disait la descendante de Serdaigle. _

_- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas bien … s'expliqua Lily._

_- Oui, je comprends, alors permets moi de te raconter tout dans les moindres détails, que tu puisses bien assimiler tous les faits _

Lily acquiesça en silence et le fixa intensément.

_- Vers la fin du dix-septième siècle, un soir d'hiver, dans le manoir familial des Potter, c'est-à-dire ma maison, une femme d'environ vingt ans est venu frapper, demandant un toit où passer la nuit au chaud… Elle leur confia qu'elle était une sorcière tout comme eux.  
Vivaient au manoir, à cette époque, Bríd et Alvin Potter, avec leurs trois enfants, Will, Violet et Séamas. Par charité, mes ancêtres lui offrirent l'hospitalité. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Bríd lui demanda où elle comptait se rendre. Elle lui confia qu'elle errait à la recherche d'un endroit retiré où elle pourrait vivre. Alors mon aïeul la pria de rester loger chez nous, le temps qu'elle trouve cet endroit, pour qu'elle puisse dormir et manger sous un toit. Elle accepta.  
Son séjour dura un peu plus de cinq mois. Durant ce laps de temps, elle se lia d'affection avec Séamas, alors âgé de 17 ans. Le jour où elle partit, elle leur avoua son secret. Trois ans avant son arrivée au manoir, elle avait fuit le foyer familial après que son père avait été attaqué par des sorciers malveillants. Sa famille décimée, elle fuit sa région natale et les assassins de sa lignée.  
Séamas, brisé par son départ, la pria de rester. Il avait peur qu'elle se fasse retrouver. L'étrangère lui promit de lui communiquer son lieu de résidence au plus vite. Elle tint sa parole et lui envoya trois jours plus tard une missive contenant plusieurs informations sur elle.  
J'avoue que j'ai toujours été étonné qu'elle ne leur ait donné son nom durant son séjour au manoir. Et que ma famille ne le lui ait rien demandé. Bref…  
Dans sa lettre, elle lui précisa sa localisation et le chemin à suivre pour s'y rendre. Elle se présenta également… Elle se nommait Orphea Eagleplucks. Sa famille étai traquée depuis plus d'un siècle par des mages noirs. Elle savait qu'une partie de sa famille s'était cachée, mais elle n'avait sue où, et elle se retrouvait, donc, la dernière de sa famille que les mages connaissaient. _

_Séamas suite à cette lettre, éprouva un besoin de la protéger. Son affection ayant grandement influencé sa décision. Il lui rendit visite trois fois par semaine, et ce, pendant près d'un an. Durant cette année Séamas et Orphea s'étaient rapprochés, mais la descendante des Serdaigle restait réticente à cette passion qu'elle jugeait dangereuse pour Séamas et sa famille.  
Elle voulait le protéger, par amour, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Un soir elle arriva au château, essoufflée, blessée et donna à Séamas une broche en bronze et un petit mot, lui demanda de ne rien tenter pour l'aider, avant de disparaître à jamais. Cette lettre avait été écrite dans la précipitation. D'après le jeune femme, les mages l'avaient retrouvé et elle avait cru bon de protéger ce qu'ils recherchaient, en se sacrifiant. En effet, la broche donnée au jeune sorcier était une plume de l'aigle de Rowena Serdaigle, fondatrice de Poudlard. A la mort de l'oiseau, la fondatrice lui prit une plume qu'elle recouvrit d'une fine couche de bronze pur pour la préserver des aléas du temps. Elle en fit une broche, après avoir déposé son blason à l'arrière du bijou. Elle demandait au jeune Potter de préserver à jamais ce bijou, qu'elle lui avait offert en gage de son amour. Détruit par la perte de la jeune Orphea, Séamas, se plia à la dernière volonté de son aimée et passa sa vie à enchanter le manoir contre toutes agression. Il le gardait comme pour ressusciter son amour perdu, en vain. Depuis, ma faille avait pour devoir de le garder et de le protéger, sans que personne ne le sache, pour éviter que d'autres personnes le volent. Mais j'ai failli._

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : James et sa famille protégeaient depuis des années, une relique dans leur maison, et personne ne l'avait jamais su. Mais elle fut encore plus estomaqué par l'ardeur que James avait mise à protéger cette broche. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en pensant que Séamas aurait sûrement eu la même réaction que James en sachant ce bijou disparu…

* * *

La chaleur du mois de Juin amena avec elle les examens de fin d'année ainsi que l'angoisse parmi les étudiants de cinquième et septième année. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été obligé de dispenser les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, suite à la disparition inexpliquée du Professeur Camthalion.  
La première épreuve se déroula mi-juin. James n'appréhendait aucunement ce moment, ainsi que Sirius, ce qui n'était aucunement le cas de Lily, qui avait toujours eu plus de difficulté qu'eux dans cette matière. Puis arrivèrent les épreuves écrites de potions, de métamorphose, de botanique, d'enchantements, et bien d'autres matières. La semaine terminée, il leur resta tout de même à passer les épreuves pratiques. Lily dut exécuter son patronus, chose qu'elle effectua avec grâce. Son petit écureuil gambada autour d'elle et de son examinateur, qui la félicitait pour son sortilège. 

Après deux semaines de pression, les examens prirent fin. Chacun savait que tout était terminé et que désormais ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre leur résultat.

L'avant-dernier soir, les gryffondors fêtèrent la fin de leurs examens Poudlard dans leur salle commune. Ils dansèrent à en perde la raison. Les maraudeurs étaient partis chercher des vivres et des boissons aux cuisines. Sirius s'éclipsa pourtant en milieu de soirée, fuyant le bruit pour la douceur de l'air du parc. Remus et Lily le virent et le suvirent discrètement.

Le jeune Black arriva près du lac, là où attendait une jeune femme blonde : Apolline. Remus retint Lily, pour qu'elle n'aille pas se faire repérer. Le jeune lycanthrope regarda son ami, l'oreille tendue pour repérer le moindre bruit. La rousse fit de même que le préfet.

_- Désolé ma puce, je n'arrivait pas à me soustraire du groupe. Mais je suis là…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, le réconforta la Poufsouffle. Je ne m'inquiétais pas._

Lily remarqua que la voix de la jeune fille était remplie tristesse et de peur. Mais pourquoi ?

_- Apolline, je dois te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta proposition. Chaque jour je n'ai cessé d'y penser, et pourtant, j'ai très vite pris ma décision. Il m'est apparu que je n'avais jamais envisagé de partir. Et pourquoi à vrai dire l'aurais-je fait ? Mais tu es la seule fille à laquelle je tiens tant. Voilà pourquoi j'avais décidé de partir avec toi, car rien ne me retient ici… Annonça Sirius._

Malgré ce discours énoncé avec douceur, Lily vit les yeux violets de la jeune fille s'éteindre. Et elle se doutait autant qu'elle que Sirius n'avait pas terminé de parler.

_- Mais il y a un mais… lâcha amèrement Apolline._

_- Je suis désolé, je… Enfin, il m'est impossible de partir. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, mais moi, que ferais-je ? T'attendre gentiment dans un appartement, pendant que tu étudies ?_

_- Tu n'auras qu'à chercher du travail ! _

_- J'en chercherai ici. Je monterai mon affaire… et j'aiderai Remus. _

_- Tu aimes plus Remus que moi, on dirait ! Il n'a qu'à faire des études comme les autres ! Cracha la Poufsouffle. _

Remus rougit. Ainsi, Sirius ne partait pas, par sa faute ? Il se sentait gêné. Il ne voulait pas interférer dans leur relation. Lily lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres jeunes qui se disputaient désormais.

_- Ne t'en prends pas à Remus. Il ne souhaite pas mon aide, mais je sais qu'il en a besoin. Il ne veut jamais qu'on l'aide, simplement par fierté. Mais vu ta réaction, j'en conclus donc que tu vas partir._

_- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester ! Rétorqua la jeune sorcière._

_- Alors moi je devais réfléchir mais toi non ? Je devais faire un effort que je m'apprêtais à réaliser, mais que je ne peux pas faire pour aider un ami, et tu me le reproches ? Tu ne veux même pas rester. Tu nous as condamné à nous séparer par ton choix. _

_- Tu aurais pu nous éviter cela, Sirius et tu le sais… Mais tu n'en as pas envie… J'ai été heureuse tout de même d'avoir pu vivre un moment à tes côtés._

Sirius s'était soudainement figé. Les yeux d'Apolline s'embuèrent, tels deux améthystes brillant au soleil.

_- Je pense que mon départ ne t'attristera pas, à vrai dire, je me demande s'il t'est arrivé de penser ce que tu me disais pendant tout ce temps. N'étais-je pas un simple pari après tout ? Tu ne tiens pas à moi c'est tout._

Sirius n'en revenait pas : pensait-elle ce qu'elle était en train de débiter ? Il ne voulait pas le croire. Affublé par tant de reproches, il se retourna pour ne pas montrer de signes de faiblesse. Il respira à fond. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, la jeune fille revint à la charge.

_- Tourne moi le dos, couard, fuis la réalité ! Tu ne me regardes plus ? Tu as honte ? Mais peux tu au moins en éprouver ? La réalité est que je me suis faite avoir. Tu ne sais pas aimer… Tu ne m'as jamais aimée…_

Sirius se retourna et la saisit par le bras, un peu trop brutalement, puisqu'elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Mais elle réagit immédiatement, en lui envoyant une puissante gifle, avant de se défaire de sa prise et de s'enfuir, en pleur.

_- Je t'aime ! Cria Sirius._

Mais, aveuglée par sa douleur et sa rancœur, la Poufsouffle n'entendit rien.

_- Je t'aime, lança une dernière fois Sirius, désespéré les larmes s'évadant de ses yeux gris._

Remus, ne supportant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sortit de sa cachette et approcha lentement Sirius.

_- Patmol ? Appela timidement Remus._

L'intéressé sursauta en l'entendant.

_- Que fais-tu là ? Interrogea Sirius, suspicieux. Depuis quand es-tu là ? _

_- Sirius…_

_- Non je ne veux pas le savoir, vas t'en, laisse moi, l'implora-t-il._

Sirius haïssait son ami de l'avoir suivit et surpris lors de ce rendez-vous avec Apolline. Mais d'un autre côté cela lui ôtait un poids plutôt pesant des épaules de voir qu'il était apparut au moment où il avait besoin d'aide, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre.  
Quant à Lily, elle n'osa pas se montrer, car elle jugea bon de les laisser seuls s'entretenir. Si Sirius découvrait que Remus n'était pas venu seul, il se serait senti humilié. Elle ne voulait aucunement lui infliger cela et s'éclipsa avec la plus grande précaution.

_- Je suis désolé Sirius._

_- Pourquoi ? Maugréa-t-il._

_- Pour toi et Apolline. _

_- Tais-toi ! Cracha le gryffondor._

Remus remarqua que les yeux embués de Sirius exprimaient de la colère. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés en une expression de douleur.

_- Sirius, ne retient pas ta douleur, ta colère non plus, d'ailleurs. Je suis là, laisse toi aller. Ne te replie pas sur toi-même comme tu le fais si souvent._

_- Ferme-là ! Je veux être seul !_

_- Non, Sirius ! Déclara le jeune lycanthrope sur un ton catégorique. Apolline t'a peut-être laissé, mais, nous, nous sommes là, pour toi ! Je suis là…_

_- Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Tais-toi ! Hurla Sirius, fou de rage, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Je vais bien ! Laisse moi tranquille._

Alors que Sirius commençait à s'en aller à grand pas, Remus lui barra la route en écartant les bras.

_- Pourquoi fuis-tu si tu vas bien, libère toi Sirius, laisse ta tristesse s'évacuer._

Le visage de Sirius se tordit en une expression de fureur incontrôlée. Il se saisit de sa baguette et sans réfléchir la pointa sur Remus. Ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Sirius prononça une formule, la première qui lui vint à l'esprit… Soudain, Sirius crut percevoir un sourire sur le visage de l'autre gryffondor.

_- Oppugno ! Lança Sirius._

Une flopée d'oiseaux sortirent de sa baguette et foncèrent droit sur Remus. Ils l'attaquèrent alors avec leurs serres et leur bec. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius entendit Remus poussé une exclamation de douleur qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire…

_- Finite Incantatem ! Hurla-t-il affolé, avant de courir vers le jeune sorcier. Remus, Remus !_

Remus vit alors ses assaillants s'évanouir et tomba à genoux. Sirius se jeta au sol et aida son ami à se relever. Il était griffé à divers endroits et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée, surtout au niveau de ses avant-bras.

Remus regarda son ami en souriant. Une entaille plutôt profonde se dessinait sur sa joue.

_- Pardon, Remus ! S'il te plaît pardonne-moi ! Sanglota Sirius._

_- Te pardonner, pas question, je n'ai pas à le faire, car je le méritais. Je voulais que tu m'attaques pour que tu puisses évacuer ta colère et laisser ta tristesse s'exprimer. Pour que tu te sentes mieux._

Sirius, malgré sa vision troublée par ses larmes, regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé à faire une chose aussi tordue que ça. Mais à vrai dire, le plan de Remus avait fonctionné… Sirius sentait l'étau de la détresse libéré son cœur, laissant de ce fait ses sentiments s'exprimer librement.

Il pleura en silence. Remus le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_- Je suis désolé pour toi, Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû rester pour nous, la laisser pour moi… souffla le jeune hommes aux yeux de miel._

_- Je… Je l'aimais, Lunard. Mais je vous aime aussi…_

_- Patmol, on sera toujours là pour toi, malgré les distances, ne la laisse pas s'enfuir. Une chance pareille ne se présente pas deux fois dans une vie ! Cette fille t'aime, et tu l'aimes !_

_- Non, je préfère rester près de vous. Je ne vous laisserai pas si loin de moi, par les temps qui court. Vous êtes ma famille, je préfère sacrifier mon amour, pour rester près de vous._

Sirius enlaça son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_- Pour rester près de toi, Lunard._

Remus rougit. Ainsi Sirius avait décidé de sacrifier son amour pour pouvoir l'aider ? Il se sentit gêné d'être la cause de sa douleur et de celle de la belle Poufsouffle. Mais il ne pourrait pas faire changer Sirius d'avis. Alors à son tour, il étreignit Sirius un peu lus fort.

_- Merci, Sirius, je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, lui répondit-il timidement._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall vint récupérer, auprès des septièmes années, les dossiers d'orientation, pour connaître leur décision sur leurs études supérieures. Puis les cinquièmes et septièmes années rangèrent leurs affaires, pendant que les autres élèves récupéraient leurs examens de fin d'année et leur devoir de vacances. 

Les maraudeurs profitèrent une dernière fois du parc du château et prirent quelques photos pour se souvenir de leurs derniers instants passés entre ces pierres millénaires.

Leur dernière soirée pointa le bout de son nez. Les rires des élèves cachaient pour la plupart leur mélancolie, et pour un certains nombres d'entre eux un pincement au cœur. Mais seuls les septièmes années se préparaient à leur dernier dîner dans ce lieu si magique.

Les maraudeurs étaient extrêmement silencieux. Alice et Fionna étaient les seules à parler de leurs projets de vacances. Lily avait les yeux dans le vague, mais elle reprit conscience lorsque Dumbledore demanda le silence dans la salle.

_- Une année se termine, et de nouveaux Poudlard va entrer dans sa phase d'hibernation ! Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

Un grand nombre de rire s'éleva dans la salle, accompagnés de celui du directeur lui-même.

_- J'espère en tout cas que vos examens se sont bien déroulés et que vous passerez de bonnes et agréables vacances, malgré l'insécurité qui règne au dehors, les avertit Dumbledore, le plus sérieusement possible. Voldemort est fourbe et rusé, il vous faudra être vigilant. Je ne veux pas non plus vous affoler ! Bref… Pour ne pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vais terminer mon discours sur ces derniers mots… Chers septièmes années, je vous souhaite de réussir après Poudlard, Peut-être que certains d'entre vous reviendront ici plus tard, mais en attendant, j'espère que vous garderez un bon souvenir de vos années passées parmi nous…  
Le professeur Camthalion ne pourra plus revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner l'année prochaine, je m'en vois franchement désolé. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, je pense avoir trouvé un remplaçant !  
Et souvenez vous… Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus !_

Après avoir énoncé la devise de Poudlard, le directeur s'assit, acclamé et applaudit par une majorité des élèves. Il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et, d'un claquement de mains, fit apparaître les mets et boissons sur les tables des quatre maisons et celle des professeurs.  
Durant le repas, Lily eut une impression bizarre… Celle d'être observée… Elle leva lentement son regard et croisa les océans glacés d'un vieil ami. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de se regard. De la peine, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la haine, de la détresse, de l'amertume, et tant d'autres sentiments. Voilà ce que Lily put voir en ce jeune homme de 17 ans. Il semblait perdu. Regulus la regardait intensément, et ne semblait pas vouloir détourner son regard. Lily se rappela de leur dernière conversation, cela ne fit que faire renaître son ressentiment envers lui, malgré la tristesse de l'avoir perdu. Mais avant qu'elle ne rompe ce contact visuel, il lui sembla que son regard exprimait une demande. De loin, elle le vit articuler un mot, qu'il répéta plusieurs fois… Pardon.

Lily secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision de sa tête, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Le festin s'acheva, et tous se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune. En quittant la grande salle, Lily se retourna et chercha le serpentard des yeux. Mais elle ne le trouva pas…

Peter alla se promener dans le parc avec Gwen, Sirius, lui suivait Apolline, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait.  
Les autres arpentaient dores et déjà les escaliers du grand hall, en silence. Mais arrivés en haut, ils se turent et se stoppèrent. Dumbledore se trouvait face à eux, l'air grave.

_- Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'aimerais grandement m'entretenir en privé avec vous. Si vous n'avez pas le temps ce soir, je ne pourrai vous obliger à me suivre, mais j'aimerais grandement que cet entretien ait lieu, peu importe la date… Enfin, le plutôt sera le mieux._

Ils se lancèrent quelques regards surpris, mais aucun d'eux n'osa refuser la proposition du vieux sorcier.

Il leur sourit alors, regarda autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, puis leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Arrivés à destination, il fit apparaître le nombre de fauteuils manquants et alla prendre place sur son luxueux siège.

_- Je vais être direct. Je vous ai vu combattre pour la plupart face à Voldemort, je connais votre détermination, et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Je sais également que vous me faîtes confiance, par Fumseck, mon phénix. J'aimerai vraiment vous conter dans mes alliés._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée, avant de continuer.

_- Voldemort a de nouveau frappé… Le professeur Camthalion nous aidait, quelques autres personnes et moi-même, dans la traque des Mangemorts… Malheureusement, elle se retrouva prise dans les mailles d'un piège et fut massacrée, il y a de cela une semaine. _

Alice poussa un cri de stupeur en entendant la dernière phrase du directeur. Tous écoutèrent attentivement le directeur, afin de ne pas laisser une seule parole de côté.

_- Nous manquions d'organisation, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer une organisation de volontaires, qui m'aideraient à lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Sachez simplement que cela n'est pas sans risque, mais qu'ainsi vous rendrez service à la communauté magique. Je pense avoir tout dit… Ah si une dernière chose, vous connaissez la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard… Alors si vous désirez intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, retrouvez mi là-bas, le 31 juillet prochain._

Aucun des gryffondors n'osa parler, mais ils acquiescèrent tous en silence. Albus Dumbledore leur sourit, avant de se rasseoir.

_- J'espère vous voir, avec des personnes de confiance qui accepteront de vous accompagner. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit. Par contre j'apprécierai énormément que Mr Lupin et Miss Evans reste ici encore quelques minutes, j'ai à leur parler._

Dès que Dumbledore se tut, James, Alice, Fionna et Franck se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau.

_- Je suis désolé Lily, mais Mrs Pince m'a expressément demandé que je vous reprenne le livre sur l'Ancienne Magie, je n'ai donc pas pu faire autrement que de le faire récupérer par un elfe…_

Lily afficha une moue déçue. Elle n'avait pas fini de lire le livre, et n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de recopier les passages qui l'intéressait.

En voyant l'expression que Lily affichait, le directeur sourit, ses yeux pétillants de malice, tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

_- … Mais je savais que vous auriez aimé le terminer, voilà pourquoi j'en ai fait une copie, sans que notre chère bibliothécaire le sache. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas le dire à tout le monde. _

_- Merci infiniment, professeur ! Lâcha Lily, heureuse._

_- Ce n'est rien ! Bon…Mr Lupin. Je sais dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez, et j'aimerais vous aider. Accepteriez vous de devenir professeur à Poudlard ? Pour le moment j'ai trouvé un remplaçant, le temps que je vous aide à vous perfectionner en Défense contre les Forces du Mal…_

_- Non… Je ne peux pas. Merci professeur, mais, non, je ne pourrai pas enseigner. Je ne veux pas. Trop d'élève me connaissent encore, je ne veux pas devenir leur professeur. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, je me débrouillerai, seul. Merci encore, répondit Remus, un peu froidement._

Avant il supportait qu'on l'aide, mais il avait changé, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour les autres. De plus, Sirius avait tout laissé pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le planté maintenant.

_- Je comprends, et je n'insisterai pas. Sachez simplement que mon offre sera toujours valable, lui déclara gentiment le vieux sorcier. Merci de m'avoir accordé ces quelques minutes. Profitez de vos derniers instants à Poudlard…_

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et saluèrent le directeur, avant de s'éclipser.  
Arrivés dans le couloir, Lily attrapa Remus par la main pour l'arrêter et lui parler.

_- Remus, pourquoi avoir refusé l'aide de Dumbledore ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-t-il._

_- Quelle sagesse, Remus John Lupin ! Réfléchis, ce poste pourrait t'aider ! C'est stupide de l'avoir refusé._

_- Non, si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que j'avais mes raisons !_

_- Donne les moi, Remus, je t'en prie !_

_- Sirius…_

_- Pardon ? _

_- Sirius s'est fait larguer à cause de moi… Il ne voulait pas nous abandonner ici, et plus particulièrement moi. Il veut m'aider. Il ne veut pas me laisser pour elle. _

_- C'est gentil de sa part, quoique stupide…_

_- Ce n'est pas stupide ! S'emporta Remus._

Lily tressaillit face à la réaction de son ami. Remus constata alors qu'il avait peut être réagi un peu vite.

_- Enfin si c'est stupide, mais je me sens gêné d'être la cause de son malheur. Et de celui d'Apolline._

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Dans notre vie, nous avons à faire des choix. Sirius et Apolline ont fait les leur. Ce n'est pas plus ta faute que celle de Sirius. Leurs choix n'étaient pas compatibles, ils ont décidés d'emprunter des chemins différents. Ne te tracassent pas. _

_- Tu as peut-être raison… bougonna le lycanthrope._

_- J'ai raison, railla la rouquine. Ne te fais pas de bile, va ! Sirius a fait le choix qui lui paraissait le plus juste._

Elle lui déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna jusque dans leur salle commune. Mais devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, Remus retint Lily.

_- C'est ainsi que finissent les histoires, hein ? Demanda timidement Remus à Lily._

_- Oui, la fin de nos études à Poudlard, des amours de Sirius et Apolline, …_

_- … la fin des facilités, …Continua le jeune homme._

_- … Et même la fin d'une vie, termina Lily, en pensant à la pauvre Delia Camthalion. Mais rassure toi, Remus, d'autres aventures vont débuter : nos études et, pour toi et Sirius, votre travail. Et puis…_

_Lily fit un petit sourire à son ami avant de reprendre :_

_- … il y aura l'Ordre du Phénix !_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**_posté le 1° janvier 2007, à 22h22_** **_

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Non ? Oui ? Bon dites le moi via les reviews!_**

**_Pardonnez moi d'avance si je ne poste pas de chapitre dans les trois semaines à venir,mais mes partiels, je dois les réviser et les passer !_**

**_Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !_**

**_Abelforth_**


	19. L'Ordre du Phénix

****

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, je suis impardonnable, les bonnes résolutions ne servent à rien ! Je suis encore en retard, j'ai certes pleins d'excuse, mais à quoi bon ? Le retard ne sera pas comblé par des excuses. Mers partiels sont terminés, enfin (je les ai passé mi janvier, mais j'ai repassé ne épreuve la semaine passée, car elle avait été annulée… --' ). De plus, avec toutes les annonces sur le tome 7, HP & the Deathly Hallows, j'ai du m'occuper énormément de mon site…

Promis cette fois le chapitre suivant viendra vite ;)

Merci à : Wildyheart, Noriane, siria black, Larme d'Ange, Chaton Wesleypour ses 7 rewiews des chapitres précédents), Zazo, lauralavoiepelletier, Choupinettes, gabiie-lover et Penny.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Fionna et Gwen et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !

Info sur le chapitre : Ce chapitre m'a posé énormément de problèmes… Il m'a fallu recherche pas mal d'infos dans le tome 5, et je dois dire, que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir ! lol. L'histoire va entrer dans sa phase action. Ceci est le début de la « deuxième » partie de ma fan fiction…

Autres infos : J'ai planifié toute la suite de la fan fiction, je devrais donc uploader plus souvent !

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews à la fin, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'Ordre du Phénix ;).

Abelforth

* * *

**XIX. L'Ordre du Phénix.**

Poudlard était derrière eux. Ils ne reverraient plus ce château, dans lequel ils s'étaient tous connus, dans lequel ils avaient passé les sept plus belles années de leur vie. A Poudlard, un garçon avait trouvé l'amour et l'amitié. Un s'était assagi et épanoui. Un autre avait appris à se confier et à faire confiance. Et d'autres à devenir courageux. Même si le courage n'était pas toujours bénéfique.

Peter en sut quelque chose, deux semaines après être rentré chez lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put faire marche arrière.  
Alors qu'ils étaient dans le train. Gwen avait parlé avec Lily… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu des élèves parler de ce qu'il s'était passé chez James. Mais elle ne lui avait rien révélé de compromettant… Peter était alors arrivé à ce moment là, en les voyant discuter, pour qu'elle se taise. Mais il était trop tard, et Peter le comprit lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue au bout du couloir, avec cet autre serpentard, qui l'avait frappé, un sourire mauvais déformant son visage pâle et décharné. Et il n'avait rien pu faire.  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et la vie hors de Poudlard ne fut pas longue pour la belle et douce Serdaigle. En effet, Peter avait reçu un hiboux de la part des parents de Gwen. Il n'avait pas voulu croire ce message… C'était tout bonnement impossible… Mais son inconscient le trahit. Car des larmes coulèrent lorsqu'il relut le parchemin. Ce jour-là, il ne voulut réfléchir et se précipita à Sainte Mangouste.  
Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, bousculant au passage quelques personnes, mais quelle importance ? Gwen était tout pour lui… Et par sa faute, elle s'était faite attaquer… Il ne réfléchissait plus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au quatrième étage, où étaient soignés les troubles et blessures causés par des sortilèges, qu'il se mit à ralentir. Il parcourut l'étage, se renseignant auprès d'un guérisseur pour essayer de la trouver…

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Il n'aurait pas le courage de la voir. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait laissé subir, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour elle. Pourtant, l'amour fut plus fort, et ses pas le guidèrent à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle était dans le lit du fond, ses parents auprès d'elle. La mère de Gwen sanglotait, enlacée par son époux. Peter avança lentement et fit un signe de tête à l'adresse des parents de sa chère et tendre,pour les saluer. Une puissante douleur commença à s'emparer de son être, et ses yeux, encore embués, ne purent retenir le flot de tristesse qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait reçut la lettre.

Il s'approcha du lit et la regarda. Elle semblait dormir. Elle dormait. D'un sommeil profond, mais consciente. De nombreuses contusions étaient apparentes sur son visage et dans son cou, d'ordinaire si clairs, son front était bandé, et de fines plaies couvraient son visage et ses bras. Et pourtant, malgré ses meurtrissures, Gwen semblait dormir paisiblement, son visage abîmé était détendu.  
Les larmes ruisselant toujours sur son visage rond, il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son aimée.

Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi elle ? Était-ce le destin, ou alors était-ce simplement une conséquence de leurs choix ? Peter détourna ses yeux de l'être qui l'avait aimé et dont l'image présente le faisait souffrir et culpabiliser, pour faire face aux parents de l'ex Serdaigle, pour affronter leur regards meurtris.

_- Mrs Burnett, que c'est-il passé…Enfin comment est-ce arrivé ? Bafouilla Peter._

_- Oh, Peter… Ce sont les aurors qui l'ont retrouvé… La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de son corps… _

Sa douleur fut plus forte que sa volonté : elle ne put terminer sa phrase et quitta précipitamment la pièce en pleur. A ce moment là, une guérisseuse entra et pria les deux hommes, encore présents,de sortir.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Mr Burnett posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter pour l'arrêter. Le jeune maraudeur fixa le père de Gwen. Il était plutôt grand et semblait être un bon vivant, d'après sa carrure. Mais à cet instant précis, cet homme qui devait être si drôle était totalement défait, car sa fille unique voyageait désormais entre la vie et la mort.

_- Peter, pardonnez mon épouse, mais Gwennoline est notre seule fille. Et notre seul bonheur… Nous n'avons jamais réussi à avoir d'autres enfants…_

_- Je suis désolé pour vous… marmonna Peter, qui ne pensait qu'à elle._

_- Elle était parti vous voir tôt, ce matin, elle devait vous parler. Quand est-elle repartie ?_

_- Pardon ? S'exclama Peter, son cœur manquant un battement._

_- A quelle heure a-t-elle quittée votre domicile ? Redemanda Mr Burnett._

_- Elle n'est jamais arrivée, répondit Peter, blême. _

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, un silence lourd et gênant. Mais Peter devait savoir, il voulait savoir exactement comment cela s'était passé

_- Je voudrais connaître les circonstances…Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_- Elle était très préoccupé depuis quelques jours, et ce matin, très tôt, elle nous a dit qu'elle allait chez vous… Et aux alentours de midi, un Auror nommé Maugrey nous a avertit qu'il venait de la retrouver dans le parc près de chez nous… La marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de son corps. Elle était encore consciente lorsque cet Auror est arrivé. Elle a simplement réussi à lui dire deux choses, avant de sombrer dans le coma…déclara Mr Burnett, les larmes au yeux, la voix tremblant comme jamais._

_- Lesquelles, s'il vous plaît ?_

_- Qu'elle vous aimait, mais qu'elle vous demandait pardon… Et que vous deviez faire comme elle…_

_- Que lui ont-ils fait ?_

_- Je… Ne… Sais…. Pas, sanglota le père de Gwen. Excusez-moi Peter, je vais retrouver ma femme, j'espère vous revoir bientôt…_

_- Je serais ici, tous les jours…_

Le père de Gwen s'en alla laissant Peter seul, un tas de questions lui brouillant l'esprit. Mais il fut rapidement tiré de ses ruminations, par une personne qui l'interpella…

Un homme avec une jambe de bois s'approchait de lui en claudiquant. Une longue crinière de cheveux gris, avec encore quelques cheveux plus foncés, descendait sur ses épaules. Son visage, dont chaque centimètre carré de peau semblait marqué de cicatrices, paraissait avoir été grossièrement sculpté dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, et sa bouche ressemblait affreusement à une entaille diagonale, qu'on lui aurait infligée. Ses petits yeux sombres fixèrent Peter, sans exprimer le moindres sentiments.

_- Tu dois être Peter Pettigrew, je me trompe ? Grogna l'homme._

_- Non. C'est bien moi. Comment…_

_- Alastor Maugrey, Auror ! C'est Mrs Burnett qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici…_

_- Oh ! Et que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Peter, d'une petite voix._

_- Quelques informations… En quoi voulait-elle se faire pardonner ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Oui, elle t'a demandé pardon, avant de tomber dans le coma…_

_- Je… C'est personnel, rougit Peter._

_- Oh, d'accord, maugréa l'Auror._

_- Merci…De l'avoir ramené ici, marmonna Peter, l'estomac noué._

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais moi j'aimerais simplement découvrir pourquoi des Mangemorts se sont intéressés à cette jeune fille…_

_- J'aimerais le savoir, autant que vous, mentit Peter, qui savait pertinemment la réponse._

_- Oui, c'est ce que je crois, répondit aussitôt Maugrey. Pourtant ne tente rien pour la venger, ils sont beaucoup trop fort pour toi !  
- Oui…  
- Mais je pense que l'on peut t'aider. Tu es l'ami de James Potter, je ne me trompes pas ? Grogna une nouvelle fois l'homme à la jambe de bois.  
- Oui, Comment le savez-vous ?_

_- Par Dumbledore. Ils t'ont parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Eh, bien j'espère que tu seras de la partie en fin de mois. Nous essaierons de t'aider !_

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, il lança à Peter :

_- Et surtout, n'oublie pas : Vigilance Constante !_

Puis il reprit sa route et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Peter n'avait quant à lui pas bouger, son esprit embrumé par tant de questions. Tant de pourquoi sans réponses… Il vit la guérisseuse sortir et retourna s'installer auprès de sa Gwen. Il s'assit sur une chaise, tout contre son lit. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_- Pardon, Gwen… articula-t-il difficilement avant d'éclater en sanglot._

Il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, exténué par sa journée.

* * *

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, à Southampton, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains tressés, embrassait une dernière fois son petit ami, avant de partir pour la France.

_- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Remus ! Je reviendrai ! Ricana-t-elle._

_- Mais un mois sans toi, c'est long !_

_- Je t'écrirai le plus souvent possible, va !_

_- Ok, répondit tristement le lycanthrope._

_- Et puis, tu n'es pas seul ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu t'en occuperas bien, Sirius ! Lança la jeune sorcière au sorcier aux yeux acier._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fionna, j'en prendrai soin, de ton petit loup ! Répondit sérieusement Sirius._

_- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la réunion de l'Ordre, mais vous m'en ferez un résumé détaillé, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oui ! Promirent les deux sorciers._

Remus enlaça une dernière fois sa petite amie, puis elle s'éloigna, rejoignant sa famille. Il secoua sa main, pour un dernier au revoir, que la jeune fille ne vit même pas.

_- Eh ! Lunard, elle est partie, c'est bon ! Railla le sorcier aux longs cheveux noirs._

_- Oui, mais bon, un mois c'est long !_

_- Eh bien, ça passera vite, tout les deux à chercher un commerce, un appartement et …_

_- J'ai aussi des choses à faire ! Le coupa Remus. Et d'ailleurs, l'une d'elle te concerne …_

Sirius haussa un sourcil, suite à la dernière réplique de son ami. Mais aussitôt, son étonnement fit place au malaise, face au regard sadique qu'affichait le sorcier aux yeux de miel.

* * *

_- Lily, c'est long un mois !_

_- Oh, James, arrête un peu !_

_- Mais ta sœur ne m'aime pas, j'ai pas envie d'envenimer la situation ! Se plaignit l'ex-gryffondor._

_- James ! Le réprimanda-t-elle. Moi j'ai besoin de toi, et mon père sera content de te voir._

_- Oui, Lily chérie, abandonna-t-il_

Ils avancèrent main dans la main, jusque chez les Evans, et arrivés devant l'entrée, ils frappèrent. Pas de réponse. Lily recommença. Toujours rien.  
Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit.

La porte n'était pas fermée… L'inquiétude s'empara de la jeune femme.

_- Papa ? Appela-t-elle. Pétunia ?_

Toujours pas de réponses. Elle chercha, affolée, James la suivant. Arrivée au salon, elle soupira de soulagement. Son père se trouvait allongé sur le sofa, en train de ronfler. Elle sourit face à cette scène. James se plaça derrière elle, et l'enlaça tendrement.

_- Tu vois,il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, lui murmura James à l'oreille, pour se moquer d'elle._

_- Une remarque de ce style, et je vous jure, Mr Potter, que vous dormirez ailleurs que dans cette maison !_

_- Vous n'en seriez pas capable, très chère Evans !_

Sur ces derniers mots, il pencha la tête pour capturer les lèvres de la rousse.

_- Tu ne m'auras pas toujours comme ça, Potter ! Railla-t-elle._

_- Tu crois ça !_

Elle lui envoya une tape dans le ventre. Puis se dirigea vers le premier étage. James la rejoignit aussi vite.

_- Ta sœur n'est pas là ? Demanda le jeune homme._

_- Non, elle a du sortir…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave !_

Lily rangea ses affaires, insérant ses livres parmi les autres dans sa bibliothèque. Puis elle aida James à ranger ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Ce dernier s'arrêta un moment, lorsqu'il vit un cadre accroché au mur. Les parents de Lily étaient assis dans le jardin, deux petites filles à côté d'eux. Lily ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Ses cheveux roux étaient bouclés et lui encadraient son petit visage rond, parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses grands yeux verts rieurs firent ricaner James. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable.

_- Pourquoi ris-tu ?_

_- Je te trouves vraiment adorable là-dessus ! Répliqua James en pointant la photo du doigt._

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Bien sûr, tu es trop mignonne sur cette photo !_

_- Oh, merci… J'aimais bien cette époque. Tout allait bien…_

_- Ça ne va plus maintenant ? Parce que ta mère est partie et ta sœur t'a reniée ?_

_- Mais si ! J'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, un toit où dormir et un homme dont je suis profondément amoureuse… Que demander de plus !_

_- Vivre dans un monde sans guerre ?_

_- Oui, ce pourrait être mieux, mais bon, tout ne peut pas être parfait ! Et je te rappelle que l'Utopie est irréelle !_

En fin d'après-midi, Lily entendit sa sœur rentrer, puis elle entendit son père parler. Apparemment ils étaient en pleine discussion… Lily fit signe à James de la suivre. Il ne posa pas de question et s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon, pour rejoindre la famille de Lily. A leur arrivée, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Mr Evans se leva, affichant un sourire réjoui, puis avança jusqu'à sa fille, avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Pétunia, elle, semblait horrifiée et défigurait James, comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte nuisible, dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. James fit fi de sa réaction et lui adressa un large sourire.

_- Bonjour Pétunia ! Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?_

Pas de réponses. James n'insista pas. Mais Lily avait entendu que James avait parlé dans le vide. Elle regarda Pétunia en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Pétunia ? Il me semble que James t'a parlé ! Fit remarquer la jeune sorcière._

_- Non, c'est pas grave Lily ! Intervint James, gêné._

_- Oh que si !_

Mr Evans et James se regardèrent, tous deux surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude.

_- Pétunia, tu es impolie !_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler ! C'est mon droit !_

_- Certes, mais il t'a adressé la parole, la moindres des choses est au moins de lui répondre !_

_- Je n'ai ni envie de te voir, ni envie de recevoir d'ordre de ta part ! Cracha la blonde._

_- Dis lui bonjour ! S'emporta Lily._

Le vase près de Pétunia explosa, ce qui arracha un cri de terreur à la jeune sœur de Lily. La jeune moldue regarda sa sœur, paniquée. James ouvrit la bouche, pour essayer de la calmer, mais la referma aussitôt. Le père de Lily semblait dépassé par les relations de ses filles.

_- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle, avant de partir en courrant du salon._

_- Bien, voilà qui est fait ! Déclara Lily, en se retournant vers son aimé._

_- Lily, tu…_

_- Merci, James, mais je sais ce que j'ai fait ! Le coupa-t-elle, avant qu'il ne prononce ne serait-ce qu'un reproche._

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'en voudrait toujours, soupira Mr Evans, désemparé._

_- C'est ainsi, et je crois qu'on ne pourra plus la changer._

James partit écrire une lettre pour Sirius en début de soirée, tandis que Lily aidait son père à cuisiner « français ». Pétunia vint au repas, mais ne regarda personne et ne parla point. James se sentait un peu plus à l'aise que lors de son arrivée.

_- Je suis content que ma Lily ait trouvé un jeune homme aussi gentil que vous, James. _

_- Elle n'a pas toujours voulu de moi, bien au contraire !_

_- Ah bon ? Mais pourtant elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de vous, quand elle rentrait pour le vacances, et ce depuis bien longtemps ! Avoua le père de la rouquine._

_- Oh, eh bien, c'est une agréable surprise que de savoir ceci ! Déclara James, amusé par cette découverte._

_- A part ça, comment évolue la situation dans votre communauté ? Interrogea Mr Evans._

_- Oh, rien de bien positif. Notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a été assassinée et aux dernières nouvelles, les détraqueurs ont rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre des Ténèbres._

Mr Evans sembla désolé d'apprendre la mort de ce professeur, bien que sa matière ne lui évoqua rien de concret. Par contre la fin de la phrase de James l'intrigua fortement.

Il sembla à James que la jeune sœur de Lily paraissait soudainement écouter leur conversation.

_- Qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda Mr Evans en fronçant ses sourcils._

_- Les détraqueurs ? Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes, hideuses, qui se nourrissent des moments heureux des êtres vivants, vous forçant à revivre les instants les plus douloureux de votre vie. Ils ôtent toute joie possible d'un corps. Ce sont les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Ils ont dû rejoindre le camp adverses pour ces raisons là !_

_- Oh ! Fut le dernier mot que prononça le père des deux filles._

_- En tout cas, merci pour ce merveilleux poteau fou, Lily ! Lança James pour changer de sujet !_

_- Non, James, pot-au-feu ! C'est français ! S'esclaffa la jeune rousse._

_- Oh, si tu veux, je n'ai jamais appris d'autres langues, je te rappelle ! Alors bon… En tout cas, c'était un régal !_

_- Tant mieux, mais j'espère qu'il te reste un peu de place : j'ai fait un clafoutis ! Annonça gaiement la sorcière avant de quitter la pièce._

James se demanda s'il allait réussir à remonter à l'étage, sans avoir recours à la magie, tellement il avait mangé. Et ce clafoutis, comme elle disait, ne présageait rien de bon, du moins pour le peu de place qui subsistait encore dans son estomac…

Après le repas, James s'allongea auprès de Lily, dans sa chambre. Ils parlèrent longuement. Mais lorsque James s'apprêta à s'en aller, elle l'en empêcha et le supplia de rester dormir près d'elle. Chose qu'il ne put bien évidemment pas refuser. Alors que Lily se calait tout contre l'homme de ses pensées, celui-ci se décida à aborder un sujet, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

_- Lily chérie, étant donné qu'à la rentrée nous serons sur Londres, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien que nous… Hésita-t-il._

_- Oui, dis ? L'incita-t-elle._

_- Eh bien voilà,j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu se trouver un appartement où loger tous les deux… Je vais vendre le manoir de toute façon, car je ne pourrais plus y vivre… Mes parents ne sont plus là, Squirly est mieux à Poudlard, je le sais, et je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ce manoir, qui a été en partie détruit…_

_- Oui…_

_- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Je viens de te le dire, Jamesie ! Le taquina-t-elle. C'est oui !_

_- Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Tu, enfin, tu es vraiment d'accord ? Je t'adore ! Déclara-t-il, tout excité, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Au fait c'est vrai ce qu'a dit ton père tout à l'heure, à mon sujet ?_

_- Tu es incorrigible ! Je ne te répondrai pas ! Trancha la jeune femme, pour plaisanter._

_- Alors c'était vrai ! _

_- Ça changera quoi ? On est ensemble maintenant, c'est le principal!

* * *

_

Le mois de juillet fila à une allure impressionnante, emportant avec lui quelques minutes d'ensoleillement. Ce matin du dernier jour de juillet, Remus et Sirius se préparaient à rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. Lily, elle, aidait son père pour le jardinage, alors que sa sœur venait de partir avec son cher Vernon. James, quant à lui, faisait du ménage,pour avancer le père de sa Lily dans les tâches ménagères. Quant à Peter, il ne faisait que ruminer : il s'en voulait tellement. Il passait presque toutes ses journées près de Gwen, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Sirius et Remus, de leur côté, cherchaient encore un appartement et un fond de commerce…

_- On revient dans la soirée papa, on va voir des amis ! Lança Lily à l'adresse de son père assis au salon._

_- Oh, bien sûr, amusez-vous bien ! Répondit Mr Evans._

Aussitôt, Lily et James transplanèrent et Pré-au-Lard leur apparut soudainement. Tant de souvenirs étaient liés à ce lieu, et y revenir fit naître une certaine nostalgie dans le cœur des deux jeunes personnes. Ils avancèrent main dans la main, sous le soleil de juillet. Le petit village semblait vivre au ralenti à cette époque de l'année. Pourtant, un vieux bar miteux, plusieurs mètres plus loin, leur prouva le contraire. La Tête du Sanglier laissait filtrer des éclats de rire et des conversations. Cet endroit si mal famé d'ordinaire, semblait plein de vie et de gaieté ce jour-là. James tira la porte du bar et fit entrer sa dulcinée, lui emboîtant le pas aussitôt. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Eux qui croyaient être bien moins de dix à cette réunion, se trompaient réellement. En fait une vingtaine de personnes prenaient place dans la salle principale du bar, parlant de choses et d'autres ou buvant quelque alcool. A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le bar, que James vit un jeune home lui foncer droit dessus, tel un cognard s'élançant sur sa cible.

_- James ! Lança Sirius, un grand sourire sur le visage, avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos. Comment vas-tu ?_

James et Lily fixèrent Sirius un instant avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Il était différent. Et pour cause, ses cheveux avait été raccourcis, dégageant son visage. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, ses cheveux ébènes arrivaient à ces épaules. Désormais, ses cheveux noirs ne mesuraient guère plus de cinq centimètres, et étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, avec une sorte de mouvement sur le côté, lui procurant de ce fait un air de « bad boy ». Cette coiffure mettait bien en avant son côté désinvolte.

_- Nous ça va ! Lui répondit Lily. Tu es très séduisant coiffé ainsi ! Ça te change… En bien, évidemment ! _

_- Oui, on a compris, Lily chérie ! Ronchonna le jeune Potter._

_- Oh, boudes pas, c'est toi que j'aime, et tu es très séduisant aussi ! Susurra Lily à l'oreille de James, avant de lui donner une petite bise. _

_- En fait ce n'est pas une de mes initiatives… C'est Remus qui m'a demandé de le faire, en le disant que ça m'irait mieux ! Expliqua le jeune Black_

_- Eh, bien on peut dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Patmol ! Approuva James._

_- Vous voilà ! S'exclama un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune, à quelques pas d'eux. Bien, tout le monde étant là, nous allons pouvoir commencer._

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur l'entrée du bâtiment et un jet de lumière coloré alla la frapper dans un bruit sourd.

_- Nous ne serons pas dérangé de cette façon ! Commença Dumbledore. Bien, vous savez dores et déjà pour quelle raison nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. Je voulais simplement vous parler plus précisément de ce que nous allons faire. Bien entendu, rien ne vous engage à entrer dans l'Ordre à la fin de cette réunion._

Tous regardaient le sorcier aux longs cheveux argentés, avides d'en connaître un peu plus sur le dit Ordre.

_- Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est une menace pour tous, aussi bien pour la communauté sorcière que pour la société moldue, et nous nous devons de contrer ses attaques. Chacun de vous a déjà eu affaire à un membre de l'Ordre des Ténèbres… Et malheureusement, certains de vous ont déjà perdu des êtres chers durant ces derniers mois, par la faute de Voldemort et de ses partisans… Annonça le professeur Dumbledore, en fixant le jeune Potter._

Lily posa sa tête contre le torse de James, qui la serra fort : les deux se remémorant des instants passés plutôt douloureux. Dans le groupe, un jeune homme de petite taille et aux yeux larmoyants crispa les points et sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsque la dernière phrase prononcée par Albus Dumbledore lui parvint aux oreilles : L'image de Gwen plongé dans sa léthargie revenait plus que jamais, dans sa tête.

_- Je mesure votre volonté de vous battre et d'affronter les forces du mal. Je connais votre loyauté envers moi, à tous, et voilà pourquoi je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ici : ensemble nous serons plus fort… Le ministère est inefficace, et nous nous devons de réagir au plus vite. Le but de chacun sera de remplir des missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur les desseins de Voldemort. Mais jamais vous ne devrez donner d'informations sur l'Ordre… A qui que ce soit ! _

_- Pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix ? Lança soudainement Lily._

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle, certaines choquées par l'intervention de Lily, alors que Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir fini son monologue. Pourtant le dit Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas et lui adressa un large sourire avant de répondre.

_- Question pertinente miss Evans ! Très pertinente ! Mais la réponse n'est pas bien compliquée… Fumseck est mon plus fidèle ami, et il sait parfaitement différencier le bien du mal… Le phénix est symbole de renouveau, et par conséquent, il représente une chose très positive… De plus le chant du phénix a d'étonnantes propriétés comme de provoquer la terreur dans les cœurs mauvais. Alors le phénix me semble être un élément contrastant parfaitement avec l'Ordre des Ténèbres. _

_- Oui, évidemment, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi avoua Lily, un peu gênée._

_- Bon, autant vous avertir que les missions ne seront pas forcément faciles, et vous devrez faire preuve de courage, de patience et de discernement. Simplement sachez que si vous êtes en danger, il vaut mieux pour vous de vous mettre à l'abri ou de prévenir un autre membre._

_- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour contacter d'autres membres de l'Ordre, en plein combat ? Demanda un homme à la jambe de bois._

_- Eh bien, Alastor, j'ai eu une idée, qui m'est venue en voyant une jeune sorcière se battre face à Voldemort… Je parle de Miss Evans, ici présente, répondit Dumbledore en désignant Lily. Elle a réussi grâce à un sort à rompre une cage des Ténèbres, invoquée par Lord Voldemort. _

_- Enfin, Albus, tout le monde sait que ceci n'est pas possible, personne… Ricana un homme barbu d'une cinquantaine d'année._

_- Vous doutez de ma parole, Edgar ? J'ai vu ce qu'ont accompli quatre sorciers d'à peine 17 ans lors d'un combat face au Lord noir. Le sortilège du patronus._

_- Pardon ? S'exclama Hagrid. _

_- Oui, le Patronus, le sort qui passe au travers de toute barrière physique et magique, et qui peut contrer les attaques de Détraqueurs et de Moremplis. Et par-dessus tout, les patronus nous seront plus qu'utile, puisque chaque Patronus est propre à son lanceur. Miss Evans a un écureuil comme Patronus, le mien représente un Phénix et celui de Mr Potter un Fléreur. Il sera ainsi possible de savoir qui nous demande de l'aide, ou nous permettra de détecter toutes personnes déguisées. Alors qui compte rester dans l'Ordre ?_

Les sorciers et sorcières régirent immédiatement et levèrent chacun une main. Dumbledore inclina la tête, comme pour les remercier de leur loyauté. Il frappa dans ses mains. Un éclair aveuglant de couleur rouge déchira l'air faisant apparaître le magnifique phénix du directeur de Poudlard.

_- Je déclare l'Ordre du Phénix fondé ! Je vous demanderai simplement de signer cette feuille, pour approuver que vous vous engagez à servir l'Ordre, et je demanderai à chacun de lancer son patronus, que je sache exactement quel forme il prend._

Cette formalité réglée, Lily, James et les autres maraudeurs se retrouvèrent avec Alice et Franck. Ils contèrent leurs vacances respectives, heureux de se retrouver enfin.

_- Alors les Aspics ? Demanda Remus aux autres._

_- Lily et moi les avons tous réussis, même si Lily a eu un Optimal de plus que moi en Potion…_

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et vous autres ? Demanda Alice._

_- Oh, moi j'ai eu tous mes Aspic, mais un seul Optimal en métamorphose, répondit Sirius, las._

_- Moi, j'ai eu Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Botanique, mais pour le reste, il n'y a qu'en potion où je n'ai eu qu'Acceptable._

_- Et toi Peter ? Lança Alice._

Les six jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le petit homme. Celui-ci regardait le sol, et semblait perdu…

_- Queudver ? Appela doucement Remus. _

En entendant son surnom, le maraudeur sursauta et constata que tous ses amis le fixaient, inquiets.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas encore parlé depuis qu'on est là ! Affirma Franck._

_- Oh, eh bien, je …_

_- Où est Gwen ? Demanda Lily, se doutant que l'état de Peter devait être lié à l'absence de la jeune femme._

_- Loin, très loin d'ici… répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante._

_- Vous… n'êtes plus… enfin… commença Alice._

_- Elle est dans le coma à Ste Mangouste… Attaquée par les Mangemorts, il y a deux semaines… sanglota Peter._

_- Oh, désolé, murmura Alice, honteuse._

Tous étaient sous le choc. Pourquoi Gwen avait-elle été attaquée ? Pourquoi Peter ne les avaient-ils pas prévenus plus tôt ? Mais malgré ces interrogations, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Peter dans cet état là. Voilà pourquoi tous essayèrent de changer de sujet, en réconfortant le jeune homme, pour lui changer les idées, et lui faire passer un agréable moment.  
Alors que Lily était seule avec Alice, elle lui confia ses doutes…

_- Alice, j'ai à te parler, sérieusement, et promet moi de ne rien répéter à personne…_

_- Dit, je serai muette comme une tombe._

_- Je crois savoir pourquoi Gwen a été attaquée… _

_- Lily, va droit a but !_

_- Elle avait entendu une conversation entre serpentards… Ils parlaient de ce qui s'est produit chez James. Elle savait quelque chose, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler, car Peter est arrivé à ce moment là, et je ne sais pas si c'était un hasard, ou non. Malheureusement, ils l'ont trouvée avant nous, et ils l'ont fait taire… Peut-être que Peter ne nous dit pas tout…_

_- Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces idées, ma chère amie ! S'exaspéra Alice, en souriant._

_- Je te faisais part de mes hypothèses, Alice, c'est tout._

_- T'inquiètes pas, je n'en parlerai à personne, même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité._

Le restant de l'après midi se passa relativement bien. Dumbledore présenta les ex-étudiants à chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Tout d'abord, Edgar Bones, l'homme qui avait douté de Dumbledore, fut ravi de leur parler. Puis ils saluèrent Alastor Maugrey, Abelforth Dumbledore et Hagrid. Le directeur leur présenta Dedalus Diggle, puis Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance et Benjy Fenwick. Deux hommes roux vinrent les saluer : il s'agissait de deux frères, Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Enfin ils furent présentés à Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn et Elphias Doge. Enfin, un homme à l'allure fort élégante, de qui émanait une aura de puissance , vint à leur rencontre, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Dumbledore leur apprit que cet homme était un grand sorcier du nom de Dorcas Meadowes.

_- S'il vous plaît, je désirerais vous prendre une minute de votre temps, pour immortaliser la formation de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mettez vous sur trois rangées, nous allons prendre une photo ! Annonça Albus Dumbledore, le regard pétillant de malice. Alastor, je vous laisse vous occuper de l'appareil…_

Ce fut l'agitation qui domina dans la minute suivante. Où se placer. James et Lily se mirent de part et d'autres de Peter, pour ne pas le laisser seul, les autres se dispersèrent parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Un flash éclaira la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, pendant un instant extrêmement court.

L'Ordre au moment de sa formation était désormais capturé sur du papier, prêt à traverser les ans,et à garder une trace du passage de chacun des vingt-deux membres sur la terre.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez vos reviews pour me le dire ! A bientôt !**

* * *

**_Mis en ligne le mardi 13 février 2007, à 13h11_**


	20. Nouveaux Départs

_Bonjour !_

_A peine trois semaines ! Lol Je m'améliore ! J'avais presque terminé le chapitre il y a une semaine de ça, mais les cours ont repris…Bref._

_Merci à : Zazo, Noriane, Wildyheart, gabiie-lover, JPloveLE, **siria black, Juany**, _**_Lumi, lasadikdu94, Miss Biboo et Larme d'ange _ **

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une partie de l'histoire :) !Info sur le chapitre : C'est la rentrée et nos héros vont commencer dans des domaines différents, avec de nouvelles personnes._

_Autres infos :_ _Un long chapitre... J'ai adoré l'écrire. Il me plaît énormément. Il devait être un quart moins gros que maintenant, mais je me suis lâché ! Mdr. Précision également : la fan fiction n'est pas encore terminée ! Lol. Il y aura environ 35 chapitres. Certes, les deux tiers sont passés, mais la fiction est loin d'être terminée. Je peux vous assurer que la suite est pleine de rebondissements ! J'ai scellé le destin des personnages jusqu'en mai 1981 pour l'instant. Il ne me reste qu'à éclaircir les 5 mois qui précèdent la disparition prématurée de James et Lily…_

_En attendant, bonne lecture ! Ceux qui me laissent des reviews, laissez moi vos adresse que je puisse et vous remercier et vous prévenir de l'a publication des prochains chapitres, si vous le désirez !_

_Bises,_

_Abelforth_

* * *

XX. Nouveaux départs

La fin de l'été se faisait sentir… L'astre du jour semblait se fatiguer plus vite et la nuit commençait à montrer sa dominance sur lui.

A peine deux semaines après la première réunion de l'Ordre, celui-ci avait perdu un élément… En effet, la femme nommée Marlene McKinnon avait déclaré dans la presse, qu'elle s'opposait aux Mangemorts, chose très peu recommandée en temps de guerre. Sa hardiesse lui avait coûté chère… Elle et sa famille furent malheureusement retrouvés assassinés à leur domicile… Cela ne fit que renforcer le sentiment d'insécurité qui régnait déjà dans le pays. Et le ministre de la magie, Millicent Bagnold, semblait être vraiment dépassé par les évènements…

En Angleterre, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, les yeux bandés, était emmenée dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, par deux jeunes hommes. Enfin, elle ne pensait pas connaître cet endroit, et elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils l'emmenaient. Mais cela l'excitait.

Sirius et Remus avaient mis du temps pour trouver le bon. Mais c'était fait ! Après un mois et demi de recherches ! Soudain, les deux sorciers firent stopper la belle Fionna Papillionis et Remus ôta le foulard qui cachait la vue de son cher amour.

_- Regarde, murmura-t-il à son oreille._

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Une façade délabrée... Une vitre rendu opaque par le temps, une porte vermoulue. Une moue dégoûtée se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers les deux hommes. Ceux-ci, l'un à côté de l'autre, affichaient des sourires béats, tels deux enfants dévoilant leur chefs-d'oeuvre faits de bouchons et de nouilles sèches.

_- Alors ? Lança Sirius, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Tu en penses quoi ? _

_- Je... hum, comment dire... Qu'est-ce ? Hésita Fionna, espérant gagner du temps._

_- Notre magasin, mon petit papillon ! Répondit fièrement Remus._

_- Votre magasin ? Répéta la jeune sorcière._

_- Notre magasin, exactement, confirma Sirius._

_- Et… Vous allez faire quoi ? Enfin quel type de commerce ? S'enquit-elle._

_- Ce sera une herboristerie mais également un point de vente de potions de soins ! Expliqua Sirius Black._

_- Je me suis renseigné. Aucune boutique spécialisée dans l'herboristerie n'existe sur le chemin de Traverse. Il me faudra voyager, pour trouver des plantes, enfin pas souvent, mais ça arrivera !_

Fionna voyait que ce magasin, pour le moins abandonné, était le rêve de Remus… Mais également sa seule échappatoire. Elle lui sourit tendrement, pour lui montrer son soutient, ce qui enchanta le jeune homme. Mais une question, pourtant, la troublait…

_- Comment avez-vous payé ce… truc ?_

_- Oh, le bâtiment ? Eh bien, avec l'argent de mon oncle ! S'exclama Sirius._

_- Ton oncle ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire… Disons que quand je suis parti de chez moi, mon oncle Alphard m'a soutenu. Lorsqu'il mourut, j'ai été averti par le ministère, que mon oncle m'avait désigné comme seul héritier de sa fortune… J'ai donc acheté cet immeuble._

_- L'immeuble ! Tu as fait fort !_

_- Oh, non, ça va ! Le magasin étant vieux, j'ai pu le marchander au propriétaire. Au dessus, il y a deux étages, mais ce n'est qu'un appartement. Très spacieux et très clair. Et vraiment trop grand pour moi tout seul… termina Sirius._

_- Tu n'as qu'à trouver des personnes avec qui vivre…_

_- Eh bien, Sirius m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui… Et surtout avec toi…_

Fionna ne percuta pas directement.

_- Pardon ? S'écria-t-elle abasourdie._

_- Ça te dérangerait qu'on s'installe ensemble, tous les deux, dans l'appartement de Sirius ? _

Fionna rayonna et s'empressa de déposer une bise claquante sur la joue de Sirius, avant de se jeter au cou de Remus, pour lui communiquer sa joie…

_- Tu veux voir l'intérieur ou tu as l'intention de rester accroché au cou de ce type ? Plaisanta Sirius._

_- Les deux solutions ne peuvent être réalisées en même temps ? Demanda-t-elle, en prenant un air déçu._

_- Si, bien sûr ! Lâcha Remus_.

Fionna poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Remus la portait désormais dans ses bras.

_- Tu vois ! Il suffisait de le demander, ma Fionna ! Soupira Remus._

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! Proposa le sorcier aux cheveux noirs._

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, puis glissa une petite clé dans la serrure rouillée. Il effectua deux tours et la porte céda, en grinçant. L'intérieur de la boutique n'était guère plus reluisant que l'extérieur, mais le volume de cette future officine était plus qu'appréciable. Les murs étaient couverts de vieux rayonnages en bois, du sol au plafond. Dans le fond, une petite porte semblait avoir été, autrefois, camouflée grâce à un trompe-l'œil. Mais les peintures défraîchies et les murs abîmés ne dissimulaient plus ce magnifique ouvrage. Une nouvelle fois, Sirius fit glisser une petite clé dans la serrure et la porte laissa la voie libre.  
L'arrière boutique se révéla aux yeux de Fionna. Cette pièce-ci était pleine de meubles de tous genres et de vieux objets. La superficie de cette pièce égalait celle de la première visitée, mais les murs semblaient bien moins abîmés que les précédents. Les couleurs des papiers semblaient juste passées.

_- Alors ? L'interrogèrent Sirius et Remus._

_- Il y a du travail, certes, mais je pense que ce magasin est une chance pour vous. De plus, il est plutôt grand, ce qui est un avantage ! Exposa-t-elle._

_- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'on l'a pris ! Devant, on fera une partie de potion vers le comptoir, ce qui représentera un tiers du commerce. Le reste de l'affaire se basera sur les plantes et quelques autres ingrédients utiles dans les potions. _

_- Attends, tu vas voir !_

Remus prit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna entre les cartons, les objets cassés et le mobilier de l'arrière boutique, pour finalement arriver vers le coin droit de la pièce. Sirius les y rejoignit. Un escalier montait jusqu'à une trappe. Cette dernière était verrouillée. Sirius expliqua qu'elle menait à l'appartement, mais qu'il fallait que le verrou de la trappe, coté appartement soit également ouvert. Chose que les deux sorciers avaient effectuée en visitant l'appartement, lors de son acquisition.

Après avoir monté l'escalier, Fionna siffla d'admiration. L'appartement avait la surface de la boutique et de l'arrière-boutique réunies. Le premier étage comportait une cuisine spacieuse, une salle de bain avec WC et deux autres pièces de tailles différentes. Un tiers de l'espace était inoccupé. De cette partie là, on avait vue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius expliqua que la salle à manger se trouverait à cet endroit.

Un petit escalier menait au niveau supérieur du duplex. Ce dernier étage était très agréable. En effet, une terrasse de taille plus qu'appréciable était accessible par la plus grande pièce, qui se trouvait être le salon. Trois pièces se répartissaient sur le reste de la surface, contre les murs. Trois chambres avec salle de bains et toilettes.

Celle qui donnait juste en face de la montée d'escalier serait la future chambre de Fionna et de Remus, car ses dimensions étaient les plus importantes. La chambre de Sirius, elle, donnait sur la terrasse.

_- Je n'en reviens pas… C'est merveilleux ! Lâcha la belle sorcière._

_- On est soulagé, alors, avoua Sirius. Remus avait peur que ça ne te plaise pas. Il a mis du temps à trouver ce bâtiment._

_- Comment ça ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?_

_- En fait Remus cherchait un endroit pour le magasin, et moi un logement,…_

_- Et j'ai trouvé les deux d'un coup ! S'exclama Remus. Heureusement que tout a directement satisfait Sirius et qu'il l'a acheté ! Des occasions pareilles, il y en a peu !_

Fionna leur adressa un sourire rayonnant, les prit par le bras et les emmena sur la terrasse.

_- Vous êtes super ! Merci pour tout ! Je sens qu'on va être super bien ici ! Termina la jeune fille, l'air estival les enveloppant doucement._

**&&&**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Mais cela ne changeait rien aux habitudes de Peter… Sa vie n'était plus vraiment stable… Qu'allait-il devenir ? Grâce à sa mère, il avait réussi à obtenir un poste de vendeur à la ménagerie magique. Mais rien n'allait… Il ne serait plus auprès de ses amis, il n'avait plus Gwen.

Gwen… Depuis le mois de juillet, son état était resté stable malgré quelques poussées de fièvres, dont l'origine restait un mystère pour tous les sorciers s'occupant de son cas. Peter venait une à trois heures à son chevet, chaque jour. Elle était, malgré son état léthargique, son seul espoir, sa seule corde qui le retenait à la raison.

Tant de questions venaient tourmenter ce petit homme aux yeux larmoyants… Mais aucune solution ne semblait réelle…

**&&&**

Alice Paddington, quant à elle, passa la dernière semaine d'août parmi la famille de Franck. La mère de son cher et tendre n'était pas des plus agréables. C'était une femme sévère, redoutée et, qui plus est, une grande sorcière. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune femme blonde, au visage lunaire, Mrs Londubat ne semblait aucunement l'apprécier.

Après une semaine passée, durant laquelle Alice fut rabrouée et dénigrée par cette femme hautaine, l'ex gryffondor craqua, alors qu'elle faisait ses valises pour retourner chez elle. Franck arriva à cet instant dans la chambre de sa dulcinée…

_- Hé, Alice, souffla-t-il._

_- Laisse-moi, Franck, s'il te plaît… sanglota la jeune femme._

_- C'est ma mère ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement, sa question ressemblant plus à une affirmation._

Alice Paddington acquiesça silencieusement. Franck avança jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_- Elle est spéciale je te l'accorde, mais au fond elle n'est pas méchante. Elle veut le meilleur pour moi… Mais elle veut te tester… Je sais que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, ma Lili… Mais ma mère veut essayer de le découvrir par elle-même… Abdiquer serait lui donner raison._

_- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me traiter comme une moins que rien ! Se plaignit la blonde._

_- Alors réponds lui ! Il ne faut pas vous laisser marcher sur les pieds, Miss Paddington ! Montrez lui que vous avec du courage…Et de la volonté. Elle ne sait pas ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu veux faire… _

_- Elle ne m'a rien demandé ! Rétorqua Alice._

_- Justement, elle attend que tu le dises, seule !_

Ce soir-là, alors que Mr Londubat était resté travailler plus longtemps sur un dossier important, au ministère de la magie, Mrs Londubat, Franck et Alice soupèrent ensemble. Mrs Londubat lança un pic à Alice, alors que Franck se trouvait à la cuisine, pour finir de débarrasser le couvert. Mais cette fois-ci fut de trop. Alice se décida à déverser sa rancœur.

_- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, madame, permettez moi de vous dire que je vous ai trouvée odieuse. Je ne vous permets pas de me juger sans me connaître. Je suis ce qui est arrivé de meilleur à votre fils depuis sa naissance, et je compte bien le rester. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter comme vous l'avez fait ! J'aime votre fils, Mrs Londubat, que cela vous plaise ou non. Je veux être comme lui, Auror, pour me battre et éradiquer l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Je combattais aux côtés de Franck, lors de l'attaque de Vous- sa… de Voldemort, il y a de cela quelques mois. Et je serai encore à ses côtés, si une autre confrontation devait se produire. Je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, Madame, mais laissez moi au moins essayer de le devenir !_

Alice se tut enfin. Mrs Londubat, elle, ne bougea pas, mais fixa intensément la jeune femme au visage rond, qui venait de lui tenir tête. Elle prit son verre de vin, but une gorgée et le reposa. Alice fut choquée par l'absence de réaction de cette femme. Mais elle pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne plus rien ajouter. Franck refit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. La fin du repas se fit dans le calme le plus religieux qu'il puisse exister. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de table qu'Alice remarqua un petit détail. Petit, mais pourtant si important pour elle. Mrs Londubat affichait un petit sourire. Chose jusqu'alors considérée comme impossible par Alice, venant de la mère de son petit ami. Mais ce sourire était bien présent et il ne put que redonner confiance à l'ex-gryffondor. Avait-elle finalement réussi à remonter dans l'estime que lui portait Mrs Londubat ?

**&&&**

James et Lily n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de logement pour le début d'année. Septembre était pourtant arrivé, et leur rentrée n'était désormais plus très loin.

Lily avait reçu sa lettre de Ste Mangouste confirmant son inscription. Cette missive était accompagnée d'une liste de fournitures scolaires à acheter. La jeune femme dut se rendre chez Mrs Guipure pour acheter une robe de guérisseur vert bouteille, avec un emblème brodé sur la poitrine, représentant un os croisé à une baguette magique. Cet achat terminé, elle alla se fournir en ingrédients de potions chez l'apothicaire le plus proche, avant d'aller racheter un nouveau chaudron.

Les dernières fournitures qui manquaient à Lily se trouvaient chez Fleury et Bott. Elle dut se procurer un livre écrit par East Thomas, intitulé « L'anatomie sous toutes ses coutures ». Ce titre l'avait amusé, mais son contenu était un peu plus sérieux…

Ces achats terminés, elle rejoignit James chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre une glace. Elle trouva son Jules, deux coupes de glace vide devant lui, une troisième entamée, en train de lire un magazine, intitulé « Quidditch magazine - Hors série n°178 ».

_- Tu te cultives ? Le taquina-t-elle._

_- Non, je me change les idées, ronchonna-t-il._

_- Je plaisantais, c'est bon ! Se défendit Lily._

_-Je sais, ce n'est pas toi, Lily Chérie… Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Il n'y a plus d'appartement à louer, ou alors ils sont trop petits !_

_- Ne désespère pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas ce mois-ci…_

_- Ouai… Au fait je viens de feuilleter la Gazette des Sorciers juste avant, et j'ai lu qu'un nouveau magasin allait ouvrir sur le chemin de Traverse !_

_- Oui, j'ai vu une vitrine, au numéro 94, où il y avait des travaux. Ce doit être là-bas, je pense !_

_- Sûrement !_

A quelques mètres de là se trouvait Remus, qui revenait du centre de Londres. A peine eut-il aperçu ses deux amis qu'il alla à leur rencontre.

_- Lily, James ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Ça me fait plaisir !_

_- Oh, Remus ! S'écria James, heureux de retrouver son ami lycanthrope. Oui ça fait longtemps ! Mais tu as bonne mine !_

_- Tu trouves ?_

_- Oui ! Répondit rapidement Lily. Que deviens-tu ? _

_- Oh, j'ai trouvé un appartement avec Sirius et Fionna ! En fait, c'est Sirius, il l'a acheté, mais c'était trop grand pour lui seul ! Il nous reste encore des chambres d'ailleurs…_

_- C'est génial ! On peut aller le voir ? Demanda James._

_- Désolé, Cornedrue ! On a pas encore fini d'emménager et la crémaillère est n'est prévue que pour dans une semaine !_

_- C'est noté ! Mais tu as trouvé où travailler à la rentrée ? Demanda Lily._

_- Hum, oui, mais je vous expliquerai ça la semaine prochaine, là je dois rentrer pour aider Fionna… Elle doit déjà être en train de m'attendre !_

_- Pas de problème ! Passe lui le bonjour, Lunard ! _

_- De ma part également ! Ajouta la rousse._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Leur répondit-il. À la semaine prochaine !_

Le jeune homme châtain se noya aussitôt dans la marée humaine qui ondoyait dans la rue. Lily et James continuèrent pourtant à fixer le point où s'était trouvé leur ami quelques instants auparavant.

James soupira et baissa la tête. Sa jeune compagne le regarda intriguée.

_- Ça va me manquer de ne plus vivre avec Sirius, murmura-t-il._

_- Il suffira d'aller le voir tous les soirs ! Proposa Lily._

_- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps… Nous ne serons plus ensemble. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

_- Si je le peux, Jamesie ! Certes je ne vivais pas avec Alice en dehors des cours, mais ça fait sept ans qu'on se voyait presque tous les jours. Et là, je ne la verrai plus guère ! Ça me manquera également… Mais nous grandissons, nous allons travailler. Nous ne pouvons plus être tous ensemble. Le temps passé n'est plus possible à présent… Il faudra faire avec, même si cela te paraît dur._

_- Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant !_

Lily lui sourit et tendit son bras pour attraper la main de son aimé.

**&&&**

Le lundi 11 septembre arriva enfin. Lily retrouva Fionna devant la vitrine qui tenait lieu d'entrer à l'hôpital des sorciers. Ensemble elles franchirent l'entrée. La sorcière de l'accueil les regarda puis demanda rapidement.

_- Motif de votre venue ?_

_- Nous sommes ici en tant qu'apprenti guérisseuses. Nous ne savons pas où nous devons nous rendre._

_- Vos convocations et vos baguettes._

Lily et Fionna s'exécutèrent. La petite femme brune lut attentivement les papiers. Puis elle lança les baguettes dans une corbeille rouge. Celles-ci disparurent alors. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent des regards, affolées.

_- Rez-de-chaussée, au fond à droite. Frappez rapidement trois fois, et entrez ! Bonne journée._

_- Merci beaucoup ! Répondit Lily._

Quelques mètres plus loin, Fionna murmura à l'oreille de Lily :

_- Elle avait l'air heureuse de vivre celle-là ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de nos baguettes ! Elle est complètement givrée cette furie !_

_- Commence pas, Fifi ! Je n'arriverai jamais à être sérieuse sinon ! S'esclaffa Lily._

_- Effectivement, c'est bien parti !_

Arrivées au bout, les deux sorcières se trouvèrent face à une porte ronde, sans poignée. Elle semblait plutôt épaisse et le bois ciré de couleur rougeâtre étincelait, tel un diamant au soleil. Lily lança un bref regard à son amie et frappa trois coups…

La lourde porte d'Acajou roula immédiatement, dans un bruit assourdissant. Les jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent alors dans la pièce qui leur était ouverte.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, imposant, regardait par une fenêtre. Il portait une longue robe vert bouteille. Une cape bleu nuit tombait dans son dos et traînait au sol. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant, parsemés de rares cheveux blancs, coiffés en catogan, et son visage était celui d'un homme très serein. Ses yeux d'un noir profond contrastaient grandement avec le reste de sa personne.

La pièce quant à elle était de petite taille. Un tableau recouvrait la totalité du mur du fond, et le reste de la salle était occupé par une dizaine de tables et quelques meubles miteux.

L'homme se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas des deux arrivantes.

Il leur lança un regard chaleureux, mais ne leur dit rien. Il leur montra des sièges, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Fionna regarda au ciel et secoua la tête, pour montrer à Lily son exaspération. Lily ricana et toutes deux prirent place au premier rang. Un quart d'heure plus tard, entra un jeune sorcier étranger. Un Français venant faire ses études en Angleterre. Il se nommait Jules Delorme. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncés, des yeux bleus en amande et une barbe de quelques jours. Il était grand et séduisant, quoique son visage n'exprimât aucune émotion. Il n'avait parlé que pour se présenter, lors de son entrée, dévoilant son identité de sa voix grave, avec un bel accent français en prime.

Les minutes se succédèrent sans aucune nouvelle arrivée… Ce ne fut qu'après un peu plus d'une heure d'attente qu'une jeune femme entra, les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux vert clair. Elle ne mesurait guère plus d'un mètre soixante et avait quelques formes qui lui donnaient un air de bonne vivante. Elle s'assit juste derrière les deux sorcières britanniques.

Le sorcier au cadogan s'éloigna enfin de sa fenêtre et vint s'assoire à son bureau. Il se baissa et attrapa une corbeille rouge, dans laquelle reposaient quatre baguettes.

_- 25,6cm… Bois de saule. Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? Questionna l'homme._

_- Une nerf de cœur de Vert Gallois femelle._

_- Vous êtes ?_

_- Lily Evans, Monsieur…_

L'homme lui adressa un large sourire et lui tendit sa baguette. Il en prit une deuxième… Elle était noire, plutôt grande et assez épaisse. L'homme la toucha la regarda attentivement avant de la secouer… Des étincelles noirs et vertes foncés jaillirent. L'homme écarquilla les yeux puis lança un regard perçant au jeune Français.

_- 31 cm, bois d'ébénier… Serait-ce une plume d'Augurey dedans ?_

_- Oui, Monsieur._

_- J'avais appris par ouï-dire que les plumes de ces phénix étaient utilisés sans jamais en avoir rencontré… Très intéressant. Mon oncle n'en utilise pas…_

Lily et Fionna se regardèrent un bref instant, plein de doute. Qui était-il au juste ? L'homme se déplaça et donna la baguette à Jules. Puis il alla prendre l'avant dernière des baguettes.

_- 23 cm, bois de chêne… Quel élément ?_

_- Poudre de corne de licorne mâle, répondit la jeune femme qui s'était assise derrière Lily, de sa voix aiguë. _

_- Oh, alliage très intéressant… Miss…?_

_- Églantine Fergusson._

_- Bienvenue parmi nous ! Bien il ne reste plus que vous !_

_- Fionna Papillionis !_

_- Enchantée, répondit-il aussitôt._

Il retourna à son bureau, s'empara de la dernière baguette et reposa la corbeille rouge sous son bureau… Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, marmonna quelques mots et l'agita… Une flopé de papillons s'en échappèrent et voletèrent quelques temps avant de désagréger en poussière lumineuse.

_- 27, 65 cm, bois d'if, et je dirais un morceau de foie d'Opaloeil._

_- Oui comment savez-vous ? S'étonna Fionna._

_- Tout simplement parce que ma baguette est exactement la même, mis à part que la mienne est plus longue et guère plus épaisse !_

_- Oh… souffla Fionna, épatée._

Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire et l'examina quelques secondes. Il alla ensuite vers le tableau et marqua son nom à la craie. Dereck Ollivander. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son bureau et croisa les bras.

_- Vous êtes le neveu d'Ollivander ! Lâcha Fionna._

_- Fifi, chut ! Ordonna Lily, dans un murmure. Ça ne se demande pas !_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, miss Evans. Oui, Fionna, Mr Ollivander est bien mon oncle._

_- C'est pour cela que vous connaissiez nos baguettes ?_

_- Oui. J'ai reçu cet enseignement durant mon enfance. J'ai fabriqué quelques baguettes, en tant qu'apprenti, durant ma jeunesse. Dont la mienne. C'est ma deuxième baguette. J'ai également créé celle de miss Papillionis et une autre qui a la même essence et les mêmes éléments que nos deux baguettes. Mais je me suis très vite orienté vers la branche qui est la mienne aujourd'hui : les soins. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va nous intéresser désormais._

_Votre statut est assez simple. Vous devrez travailler ici trois ans avant de devenir votre propre chef… Enfin, je voulais dire autonome ! Votre première année, en l'occurrence celle-ci se fera la moitié du temps ici, l'autre moitié sur le terrain. En disant sur le terrain, j'entends par là la pratique. Cela revient à la fabrication de potions, le diagnostic des patients et les premiers soins. Quand vous serez ici, je serai charger de faire votre enseignement. Chaque promotion est suivie par le même professeur durant sa formation. Vous allez donc devoir me supporter trois ans ! Plaisanta l'homme roux._

Les trois filles rirent à sa boutade mais le jeune sorcier se contenta de sourire.

_- Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par l'étude théorique des sorts de premiers soins. Vous devez certainement en connaître quelques uns…_

_- Pardon ? Nous ne serons que tous les quatre ? Demanda le jeune sorcier Français._

_- Oui. C'est peu… Mais cela permettra de travailler dans une meilleure ambiance et vous progresserez beaucoup plus rapidement… Commençons !_

_**&&&**_

Au ministère de la magie, James retrouva Alice et Franck. Il était à la fois excité et angoissé, par ce premier jours de cours qui le mènerait vers son futur travail : Auror. Ils descendirent ensemble au deuxième niveau, lieu où se situaient les bureaux des chasseurs de mages noirs. A peine eurent-ils fait deux pas qu'un homme leur fonçait déjà droit dessus. Maugrey.

_- Vous êtes les derniers ! Où étiez-vous ? Dépêchez vous ! Grogna-t-il._

_- Mais nous sommes en avance ! Se défendit James._

_- Non, pas par rapport aux autres ! Suivez-moi ! _

Les trois apprentis aurors emboîtèrent le pas au vieil homme. Il les emmena au bout de l'étage, ils passèrent devant de nombreux bureaux, croisèrent une multitude d'employés, et arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils en déduirent puisqu'ils venait de s'arrêter dans un coin reculé de l'étage, où peu de sorciers se trouvaient. En fait personne, à part eux, ne se trouvaient dans cet endroit…

_- Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Demanda Maugrey._

_- Aucunement, répondit aussitôt Franck Londubat._

_- Très franchement, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre ! Non, pour vous repérer dans le ministère, mais pour votre futur métier. Derrière cette porte se trouve la salle où vous avez rendez-vous… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous faire le discours de début d'année, mais un collègue… Enfin, là n'est pas le problème. Non ! Vous m'avez suivi aveuglément, sans vous demander, si j'étais bien le vrai Alastor Maugrey ! N'importe quel Mangemort peut prendre mon apparence et vous piéger de cette manière ! Vigilance constante, voilà ce qu'il faut retenir !_

Les petits yeux sombres de l'auror fixèrent alternativement les trois jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Ils n'osaient le regarder, vexés de s'être fait rabrouer le premier jour de cours… Le vieil homme tourna les talons et les trois ex-Gryffondors entrèrent dans la petite salle. Une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se trouvait déjà assise. James aperçu une deuxième personne, assise tout au fond de la classe. Un jeune sorcier qu'il connaissait de vue, pour avoir partagé la moitié des cours de ses sept années à Poudlard, avec lui. Un Serdaigle s'il avait bonne mémoire. Lorsque celui-ci les aperçut, il leur fit signe de venir. Le sorcier noir était plutôt grand, dans les souvenirs de James. Il avait la tête rasée et une petite boucle dorée pendait à l'une de ses oreilles.

_- Je pensais être le seul de Poudlard ! Kingsley Shacklebolt, content de vous voir ! Et surpris également de voir qu'un des plus grands fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard veut devenir un chasseur de mage noir !_

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire, qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part du brun à lunette.

_- Alice Paddington, et voici mon petit ami, Franck Londubat, et James Potter, mais tu le connais déjà ! Déclara gaiement Alice._

_- Mais je vous connais tous, sans avoir retenu vos noms… Enfin connaître est un bien grand mot… Je sais que vous existez, sans vous connaître vraiment ! Expliqua tant bien que mal le jeune Shacklebolt, de sa voix grave. _

_- D'accord, conclut James, avant de prendre place à une table._

À peine Alice et Franck assis, un sorcier entra par la porte du fond de la classe. Il ressemblait à un vieux lion, avec sa crinière fauve et dans ses sourcils touffus. Il avait des yeux jaunes et pénétrants derrière la monture en fer de ses lunettes et une certaine prestance, une démarche gracieuse, bien qu'il marchât en boitant légèrement. Il prit place sur l'estrade, à un petit bureau de bois clair.

_- Bonjour à vous cinq. Cette année nous sommes nombreux, mais cela ne sera pas un problème. La compétition, c'est important pour progresser ! Je me présente : Rufus Scrimgeour. Je suis le directeur adjoint du bureau des aurors._

Il dévisagea un à un les postulants au poste d'Auror, et marqua une petite pause lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le dernier descendant des Potter.

_- James Potter, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-il alors._

_- Oui, monsieur, répondit poliment James._

_- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était pour la succession des biens de vos parents, juste après leur assassinat ! Lâcha-t-il fortement, sans le moindre tact. Content de vous voir parmi nous ! _

_- Merci, grommela James, offusqué par tant d'indélicatesse de la part de son futur professeur._

_- Parlons de choses sérieuses…Les études nécessaires sont très difficiles et les concours sont très sélectifs. Au cours de votre formation, d'une durée de deux ans,…_

_- Ce n'est pas trois ans ? L'interrompit l'autre fille présente, qu'aucun des quatre anciens étudiants de Poudlard ne connaissaient._

_- Pas dans les circonstances actuelles, miss. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps pour vous former… Les cours seront condensés et votre participation sera plus que nécessaire… Bref, expliqua-t-il, méprisant. Vous recevrez des cours de dissimulation et de déguisement, ainsi que de filature et tapinois. Votre maîtrise des potions se devra impeccable. Il faudra aussi montrer des capacités de réaction dans des situations dangereuses et faire preuve de persévérance et d'abnégation. Mais je pense que vous savez déjà tout ça… Alors commençons immédiatement le premier cours… Dissimulation lors d'une fuite !_

**&&&**

En fin d'après-midi de ce lundi 11 septembre, Lily, James, Alice, Franck et Peter durent se rendre au 94, Chemin de Traverse, où leur avaient donné rendez-vous Fionna, Remus et Sirius. Sur place, ils virent Fionna, qui leur fit signe à leur approche.

_- Bonjour, à vous quatre ! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des trois garçons et de son amie Alice. Re-bonjour, Lily ! Suivez-moi !_

Elle s'engouffra par une petite porte, à côté d'un magasin, dont la façade était masquée par un drap. Lily se rappela que ce magasin était celui qui devait bientôt ouvrir. Ils suivirent la femme aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés. Tous se retrouvèrent alors au premier étage de l'immeuble. Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un lycanthrope et un descendant de la noble famille des Black. Ils rayonnèrent en voyant leurs amis arriver.

La visite de l'appartement se fit rapidement. Tous tombèrent sous le charme de ce duplex. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs journées respectives. Fionna expliqua rapidement aux autres que leur professeur était le neveu d'Ollivander et qu'il était le créateur de sa baguette, à elle. Franck, lui, raconta leur après-midi, de l'arrivée mouvementée au ministère, jusqu'à la fin du cours de Scrimgeour.

_- J'allais oublier… La visite n'est pas terminée ! S'exclama soudainement Sirius. Suivez moi ! _

Les invités se lancèrent des regards surpris, mais suivirent leur ami, sans mot dire. Ils arrivèrent alors au premier étage, derrière la porte d'entrée, devant une trappe. Sirius s'agenouilla et enfila une clé dans la serrure pour libérer le passage. Il se releva et sortit sa baguette.

_- Lumos ! Murmura-t-il. Bien, suivez moi, je n'allumerai la lumière qu'une fois tout le monde en bas ! En attendant, faites attention à ne pas tomber._

Le groupe s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Remus referma la trappe, lorsque tous furent arrivés à destination. Sirius, quant à lui, marmonna quelque chose et quatre boules lumineuses s'échappèrent de sa baguette pour prendre place dans de petites boules de verre suspendu au plafond. Une sorte de laboratoire leur apparut… Une dizaine de chaudrons était répartie au milieu de ce local. Deux pans de murs étaient quant à eux occupés par de grandes tables de bois, recouvertes de verrines et de mortiers. Un autre pan de mur était caché par une immense étagère, où s'entassaient une multitude de sacs de toile et de bocaux.

_- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda timidement Peter._

_- Dans l'arrière boutique du nouveau magasin… Répondit posément Remus._

_- Pardon ? Sursauta lily. Quelle arrière-boutique ? _

_- Celle de notre magasin. Celui que nous avons monté, Sirius et moi-même. Celui qui va ouvrir dans quelques minutes au numéro 94 du Chemin de Traverse ! Annonça gaiement Remus._

Fionna leva sa baguette et lança un sort sur la porte qui menait au commerce. Celui-ci ne ressemblait plus au local défraîchit que Fionna avait connu lors de sa première visite. La fresque murale avait été restaurée, les murs étaient tapissés de sacs et de bocaux, remplis de plantes. Quelques étagères portaient des récipients contenant d'autres produits d'origine non végétale. Le rayon près de la caisse et celui au milieu de la boutique étaient recouverts de potions diverses, que Remus, Sirius et Fionna avaient préparées depuis l'achat du bâtiment.

_- Bienvenue dans notre Herboristerie, « Au milles et une plantes » ! S'exclama Sirius, les yeux pétillants de bonheur._

Il lança, ensuite, un rapide regard au lycanthrope. Les deux pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le grand drap blanc qui cachait la boutique.

_- Evanesco ! Lancèrent-ils d'une même voix. _

La lumière du flambeau de Phoebus s'engouffra violemment dans la boutique, recouvrant le moindre centimètre carré de tissus, de peintures et de bois. Les invités poussèrent des cris d'admiration.

Le magasin ouvrit alors ses portes. Jusque vers les huit heures du soir, ils parlèrent dans la boutique, Remus leur expliqua l'organisation des étagères, les différents types de plantes disponibles et quelles étaient les potions fabriquées.  
Seule Lily s'était un peu éloignée du groupe, rejointe l'instant d'après par Sirius.

_- Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Demanda le jeune homme._

_- Si, bien sûr, mais je suis un peu fatiguée. Je n'en reviens pas de la taille de ce magasin ! Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça ? Le réprimanda gentiment Lily._

Sirius se contenta de rire à la taquinerie de son amie rousse.

_- T'es quand même mieux avec tes cheveux courts ! Avoua soudainement Lily. _

_- C'est Remus qui pensait que ça me permettrait de tout changer. Allez de l'avant. Une coupe de cheveux ça n'aide pas forcément pour le changement…_

_- Tu parles d'Apolline ? Questionna Lily, hésitante._

Le sorcier aux yeux d'acier lui jeta un bref regard et baissa aussitôt la tête.

_- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne la reverrai plus. Je lui ai écrit, tu sais, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponses à mes missives… Elle me manquent tellement, se confia Sirius, d'une voix faible._

_- Tu lui manques sûrement. Mais je pense que si tu dois l'oublier, le mieux est de ne plus essayer de prendre contact avec elle. C'est dur Sirius, mais c'est fini. En tout cas, il y a bien une autre personne à qui tu manques…_

_- James ?_

_- Oui, il regrette que tu n'aies pas voulu faire auror. Il appréhende de ne plus te voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Mais bon…_

_- Au fait, Remus m'a dit que vous n'aviez toujours pas trouvé d'endroit où aller…_

_- C'est exact, confirma Lily._

_- Eh bien, c'est réglé ! Il reste deux grandes chambres. Alors venez habiter ici ! On sera tous ensemble, comme avant, et vous serez plus près de vos lieux d'études ! Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Tu blagues, Sirius Black ? Demanda Lily, méfiante._

_- Bien sûr que non !_

_- Alors j'accepte ! Je pense que si tu le demandes à James, tu vas le rendre heureux ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement._

Elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue pour le remercier. Ils se levèrent, alors que les autres retournaient dans l'arrière boutique. Mais Sirius se figea. Une femme au visage en cœur venait d'entrer. Elle avait à peu près vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux mi-longs bruns lui tombaient autour du visage. Ses yeux sombres le fixaient intensément. Elle afficha un large sourire en le voyant. Lily regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sirius s'avança et alla prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. A côté de la femme, une petite fille de cinq ans lançait des regards timides à Lily avant de se cacher derrière l'étrangère. Elle avait le même visage et les mêmes yeux que la dame. Mais ses cheveux étaient couleur souris.

Après plusieurs minutes sans parler, Sirius se recula et regarda la femme, plus rayonnant que jamais.

_- Lily, je tiens à te présenter Andromeda Tonks. C'est ma cousine. La sœur de Bellatrix et de Narcissa._

_- Enchantée ! Répondit Lily en tendant sa main à la cousine germaine de Sirius. _

_- Moi de même, Lily ! Répondit chaleureusement Andromeda._

La petite fille cacha sa tête derrière la robe de sorcier mauve de sa mère.

_- Nymphadora, voyons ! Murmura la femme. Dis bonjour à ton cousin Sirius !_

La femme tira sur sa robe. Mais Lily eut un hoquet de surprise. Les cheveux souris de la petite fille étaient désormais roux et long et ses yeux étaient verts. Comme Lily. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et s'agenouilla, en tendant les bras vers la fille de sa cousine. Celle-ci accourut aussitôt et s'accrocha au cou de Sirius, blottissant son minois sous la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci rigola.

_- Je vois qu'elle a hérité ça de toi, Andromeda ! S'exclama Sirius._

_- Oui ! Ça fait deux mois qu'elle n'arrête pas de changer la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Lily a dû lui plaire pour qu'elle la copie ! Expliqua-t-elle._

_- Que faites-vous, on vous…_

Remus s'arrêta aussitôt. Il regarda la femme et sa fille, qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Sirius. Cette dernière leva la tête en entendant la voix rauque du nouvel arrivant. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et lui adressa un sourire timide avant de contracter son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard. La petite fille avait les cheveux courts et rose bonbon, ses grands yeux étant redevenus sombres.

_- Waouh ! Lâcha le lycanthrope admiratif. Qui est-ce ?_

_- Voici Andromeda Tonks, ma cousine, et sa fille Nymphadora, présenta Sirius._

_- Oh, je vois ! Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Nymphadora, c'est ça ? Demanda Remus, pour retenir._

_- Oui… répondit une petite voix aiguë._

Remus regarda la petite cousine de Sirius et s'approcha d'elle, en souriant.

_- Je suis contente de voir que tu as ouvert un commerce ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Ça va faire presque deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas revu._

_- Oui, à peu près ! Mais tu vois, Oncle Alphard m'a été d'une grande aide ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu ouvrir ce commerce avec Remus._

_- Le pauvre ! Quand on pense qu'il a été effacé de la tapisserie pour t'avoir légué sa fortune ! Plaisanta Andromeda. _

_- Nous avons également été rayé de la tapisserie je te rappelle, mais pas pour les mêmes motifs ! Railla Sirius._

_- Je pourrais te parler quelques secondes, en privé ? Demanda la jeune femme, après avoir retrouvé son sérieux._

_- Oui, sans problème. Tiens Remus, je te confie Nymphadora !_

Remus prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux, admirative. Cela fit rire le sorcier. Lily lui parlait, pendant que ses petites mains jouaient avec les cheveux auburn de la sorcière. Au dehors, les deux Black parlaient ensemble, apparemment le sujet n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent de nouveau dans la boutique.

_- Allez, Nymphadora on y va !_

_- Maman, je veux rester ici avec Remus ! Il est beau ! Dit-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux._

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

_- Je suis trop vieux pour toi, jeune fille ! Plaisanta Remus._

La petite lui sourit et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Remus, attendrie, lui rendit son baiser sur le front.

_- Au revoir, Lily ! _

_- Au revoir, Nymphadora ! Répondit la jeune femme, amusé par cette gamine._

_- Au revoir, j'ai été heureuse de vous voir ! A bientôt Sirius …_

_- Salut, Sisi ! S'écria la petite cousine du brun._

_- A la prochaine, petite chipie ! Railla Sirius._

Les deux cousines de Sirius disparurent aussitôt… Il redevint alors triste, la mâchoire crispée.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda doucement Lily._

_- Regulus…_

_- Que lui arrive-t-il ? S'empressa de demander Lily, inquiète._

_- Il n'est pas retourné à Poudlard… Plus personne n'a de nouvelles de lui, à part ma famille peut-être… Je l'ai perdu. C'est fini. Il a choisi la folie à la raison. Ce n'est qu'un idiot._

Sur ces mots, il abandonna ses amis et partit dans l'arrière boutique. Remus regarda Lily, inquiet, puis ferma le magasin. Tous deux remontèrent à l'appartement, sans un bruit…

Lily s'en voulait… Regulus ne serait pas devenu ainsi si elle n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour lui pardonner. Mais le mal était fait. Sirius avait perdu Regulus à jamais.

Elle aussi.

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi dans une review ! Bye et à la prochaine

_posté le 09/03/07_


	21. Engagements

_Bonsoir !_

_Un retard énorme, oui, mais explicable… lisez la note « autres infos »_

_Merci à :__ Zazo, Wildyheart, JPloveLE, siria black, Steph, Lumi, gabiie-lover, Choco Wend, Miss potter et Larme d'ange pour leur reviews _

_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une partie de l'histoire :) !_

_Info sur le chapitre : __Je ne dirai rien pour une fois… J'en dirai trop autrement ! lol_

_Autres infos :_ _Oui je suis en retard, et je m'excuse d'avoir une vie en dehors de ! Quand j'ai eu la reviews de Miss Potter, j'ai fulminé intérieurement. Mais je n'ai pas voulu poster mon chapitre sans aucune correction… Et puis réagir sur un coup de tête n'était pas censé. J'ai pris cela comme un reproche en tout cas(le reviews sont des critiques constructives, pas des reproches pour le délai entre les publications!)…_

_Oui écrire est un plaisir, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. J'essaie un maximum de rester régulier, mais je ne fais pas qu'écrire ma fan fiction ! Je dois essayer d'avoir mon concours en fin de première année de pharmacie, je dois gérer mon site et créer sa section anglophone, me reposer également ! J'ai une vie en dehors, alors j'essaie de faire au mieux pour publier mes chapitres ! Je le sais que c'est long entre mes updates, mais le temps passe si vite, je ne le vois pas filer. Et en trois semaines, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. Ça me déplait autant qu'à vous de mettre un mois et plus pour publier un chapitre minuscule (bon c'était prévu la taille de ce chapitre… mdr). Ce mois-ci, j'ai eu quelques soucis et j'avoue ne pas m'être senti très bien (décès dans ma famille, fatigue, dos bloqué, etc…)  
L'inspiration m'a manqué pour ce chapitre (pas pour le suivant) et j'ai dû essayer de faire marcher mon imagination au maximum et de rester réaliste, pour introduire les prochains chapitres. Alors s'il vous plaît, un peu de compréhension serait le bienvenue !  
Désolé pour ce coup de gueule, mais c'est libérateur. a également rencontré des problèmesn que j'ai réussis à détourner, m'empêchant de publier mon chapitre plus tôt !_

_Je vous rappelle, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement des chapitres. Mais vous pouvez également regarder mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout de mon chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc avoir une estimation de l'avancement du chapitre !_

_Bises et bonne lecture ,_

_Abelforth_

_

* * *

_

**XXI. Engagements **

Au lendemain de l'ouverture de l'herboristerie, James et Lily avaient emménagé au 94, Chemin de Traverse, avec leurs amis. Les jours coulaient paisiblement entre ces murs. Les cours des jeunes diplômés de Poudlard étaient intensifs, aussi bien à l'hôpital qu'au ministère.

Fin septembre Lily avait accompagné Sirius et James au cimetière où reposaient les Potter. James avait voulu rendre visite à ses parents, d'après ses propres termes. Sirius souhaitait faire de même. Ce jour là, Lily était là pour le soutenir et Sirius aussi. Il n'était pas revenu en ces lieux depuis leur mise en terre, un an plus tôt.

Le neuvième mois de l'année mourut pour faire place à son successeur, octobre. Ce mois d'automne fut pluvieux mais cela était, en surface, positif pour la communauté magique, car aucun n'incident grave ne se produisit durant cette période. Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, cette absence de drames ne présageait rien de bon. Dumbledore convoqua tous les membres, le 31 octobre 1979, à la tête de sanglier. Après qu'Abelforth eut fermé les portes de son établissement, tous s'assirent autour de grandes tables en bois, disposés en longueurs. Albus se leva, prêt à parler.

- Mes amis, si je vous ai réunis ce soir, c'est pour vous faire part d'un fait troublant et inquiétant. Comme tout le monde le sait, rien de dramatique ne s'est produit ces derniers temps, et cela pour le plus grand bonheur de la communauté magique. Mais pourtant, mon frère, ici présent a entendu lors de conversations dans cette pièce, il y a quelques jours, que Voldemort avait, paraît-il, ralliés les géants à sa cause.

- J'en informerai le ministère, Albus ! Grogna Maugrey.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Alastor, merci ! Nous devrons suivre l'évolution de leur position, qui change relativement rapidement, avec les changements de Gurgs !  
Ah oui, j'y pense également… Une surveillance rapprochée des activités de Mr Malefoy serait des bienvenues…

- Est-il un danger ? S'inquiéta Edgar Bones.

- Votre question est mal formulée, Edgar, le reprit Dumbledore, amusé. Il serait préférable de demander pour qui il représente un danger.

- Malefoy ? Je n'y crois pas. Et de toutes façon, ceci est le travail des aurors !

- Non, nous, nous chassons les mages noirs connus ! Nous ne sommes pas détectives ! De plus Malefoy est un haut dignitaire de notre société, toute investigation serait vaine, car il risquerait d'en avoir vent aussitôt ! Maugréa Alastor. Je m'en chargerai, Albus.

- Une nouvelle fois, merci, déclara Dumbledore, en inclinant la tête. Un message pour les plus jeunes. Je sais que vos études vous prennent du temps, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez attentifs à tout ce qui se dit et à tout ce qui se fait autour de vous. Le moindre indice devra être récolté, afin d'essayer de découvrir ce qui se trame dans l'obscurité…

Les discutions se terminèrent rapidement, clôturant en même temps la réunion de l'Ordre. Les membres quittèrent peu à peu le bar et, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Hagrid, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Fionna et les maraudeurs, Alice et Franck leur demandèrent de rester quelques instants.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Eh bien nous voulions passer une annonce, … Commença Alice.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout à l'heure, quand tout le monde était là ? S'étonna le lycanthrope.

- Nous souhaitions que vous soyez les premiers à le savoir… Alice et moi sommes fiancés depuis la semaine dernière. Nous nous marierons en janvier prochain.

L'étonnement s'installa chez les auditeurs. Mais après quelques secondes sans aucune réaction de la part des personnes présentes, Dumbledore s'avança, souriant et alla serrer la main aux deus jeunes fiancés, en les congratulant. Il fut immédiatement imité par les autres membres de l'Ordre, qui assaillirent alors le couple. Malgré toute l'euphorie qui régnait, une seule personne resta modérée dans ses propos : Lily. Elle attendit que l'excitation du moment s'atténue pour prendre Alice en aparté.

- Ma Lili', tu sais je suis contente pour toi, mais…

- Oui ?

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est si soudain ! Lâcha rapidement Lily.

- Je suis sûre, oui.

- Mais ce mariage est précipité ! Vous venez à peine de vous fiancer, et tu n'as que 18 ans !

- Lily, je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais et ce que je veux ! Je me marierai que cela te plaise ou non. J'en ai envie ! J'aime Franck. La vie est courte, Lily. On est susceptible de disparaître à n'importe quel moment, par les temps qui courent ! Dois-je te rappeler que par ta faute, on aurait tous pu perdre la vie, lors de la Saint Valentin, cette année ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Vous avez voulu rester pour nous aider, je ne t'y ai pas forcée ! Alors ne me remets pas la faute dessus et là n'est pas le problème ! S'insurgea Lily.

- J'épouserai Franck, même si tu n'approuves pas ma décision. Mais cela me peine de savoir, que, pour une fois, tu ne me soutiens pas dans mes choix…

- Lili'…

Mais Alice Paddington avait déjà abandonné son amie derrière elle, pour rejoindre Franck. Les deux partirent rapidement après avoir salué tout le monde. Lily était un peu perdue… Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de son petit ami…

Le soir, dans leur appartement, le seul sujet de conversation fut le mariage de Franck et Alice. Fionna et Remus partirent se coucher assez tôt. Sirius, quant à lui, était redescendu pour manger un peu. James profita de cet instant propice pour interroger la jeune femme rousse.

- Lily chérie, J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est produit, entre toi et Alice, cet après-midi ?

- Rien ! Répondit précipitamment Lily.

- Menteuse, j'ai entendu que le ton montait entre vous ! Quand elle est partie, tu avais l'air gênée et elle semblait peinée.

- Suis-je la seule à penser que ce mariage est précipité ? Se défendit-elle.

- Non, personne n'ose dire ce qu'il pense tout bas.

- Je suis donc la seule à avoir dit ce que je pensais, si je comprends bien ?

- Que lui as-tu dit exactement, mon cœur ?s'enquit aussitôt James.

- Qu'elle faisait une erreur en se mariant si vite et surtout si jeune.

- Oh, d'accord… Mais ce sont ces choix, Lily, tu ne peux rien y faire, et surtout pas t'y opposer. En fait, je trouve cela très bien, même si, je l'avoue, j'ai été grandement surpris par leur annonce.

- Franchement, James tu nous verrais mariés à 18 ans ? Ironisa Lily.

- Oui ! Répondit franchement le brun à lunette.

- James ! Mariés, Jamais je ne me marierai à cet âge c'est trop jeune. Tu nous vois, mariés, toi ? Railla Lily.

- Oui parfaitement, mais je vois que ce n'est pas du tout ton cas. Bonne nuit Lily, déclara-t-il sèchement, en quittant le salon d'un pas vif, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Lily fut pétrifiée par la réaction si soudaine de James. Comment avait-elle pu manqué à ce point de tact ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait ouvertement blessé James… Vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'était reclus, elle jugea bon de ne pas aller le déranger, en s'excusant. Lily se recroquevilla alors sur le canapé, pour se réchauffer, et se plongea dans de longues et profondes réflexions, jusqu'à ce que Sirius daigne aller se coucher.

Fin janvier arriva enfin. Franck et Alice allaient bientôt s'unir, en ce début de nouvelle année. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que ce couple s'était formé. Un an également, que James et Lily étaient ensemble. Un an que Mrs Evans avait rejoint les limbes éternels.

Depuis ce fameux jour d'octobre 78, où Alice et Lily s'étaient entretenues, jour où Lily avait affirmé sa désapprobation au sujet de leur mariage, aucune des deux n'avait contacté l'autre.

Le 31 janvier 1979, jour du mariage de Alice et Franck, une atmosphère d'excitation régnait au 94, Chemin de Traverse. Tous étaient en effervescence. La peur s'était également inviter dans cet appartement, la peur d'être en retard pour certain, et la peur d'avoir une mèche rebelle pour d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, chacun avait ses petites phobies avant de partir pour le mariage Londubat,mis qu'ils arrivaient plus ou moins à surmonter.

Au deuxième étage de l'immeuble 94, une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante entra en trombe dans une des chambres.

- James, où est le peigne que j'avais posé au bord du lavabo ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas t'aider à le chercher tout de suite. J'ai promis à Sirius de l'aider à faire son nœud papillon.

- Remus peut l'aider !

- Non et il ne pourrait pas t'aider, il est en train de coiffer Fionna !

- Pardon ? S'exclama la rousse, pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu as très bien compris ! Bon excuse moi, je vais aider Sirius.

Lily abandonna la recherche du peigne, mais décida de ne pas laisser ses cheveux lâchés. Elle lança un sort pour démêler sa chevelure rousse et la lissa. Puis Elle les coiffa en un chignon serré et bas, laissant juste quelques mèches libres. Elle avait enfin terminé de se préparer et décida de descendre attendre ses amis. L'air était frais en cette fin janvier, malgré le soleil resplendissant. L'étole de Lily n'était pas de trop, avec sa cape. Dès que les autres arriveraient, ils partiraient tous chercher le Magicobus pour se rendre dans la propriété des Londubat. De nombreuses personnes qui circulaient déjà sur le Chemin de Traverse regardèrent Lily avec admiration. Rien d'étonnant à vrai dire, puisque la jeune femme était resplendissante dans cette tenue de soie émeraude. Mais soudain Lily se figea. Dans la masse humaine, une paire d'yeux acier la fixait. Un regard profond, triste et perdu. Du désespoir. De la douleur. Le cœur de Lily se serra. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à avancer, entre les gens. Elle regardait cet homme. Elle le fixait pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Elle ne voulait pas que ce ne soit qu'une belle illusion. Ses pas s'accélérèrent. Cet homme, elle le connaissait. Mais il avait changé. Elle commençait à courir, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lorsque deux vieux sorciers lui firent obstacle, avant de ronchonner, et de continuer leur chemin. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'était plus là. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et chercha autour d'elle. En vain.

Était-ce vraiment lui, cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs, attachés par un ruban de velours bleu nuit ? Ce visage amaigri, marqué par la fatigue, mais à la fois plus vieux, était-ce lui ? Et ce regard… Il exprimait tant de choses. Ce regard perdu et triste. Non, cela ne pouvait la tromper.

- Lily ? Appela une voix douce, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, et fit face à un jeune homme, dont les cheveux indomptables avaient une fois de plus résistés à toute coiffure.

- James ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi regardes-tu le magasin d'en face aussi bizarrement ? Lui demanda-t-il, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Je n'en sais rien… J'étais en train de réfléchir répondit-elle vaguement. Alors on y va ?

- Oui, cette fois c'est bon, Fionna devait fermer l'appartement.

- D'accord !

Lorsque tous furent réunis et que le groupe se mut vers le Chaudron Baveur, Lily se retourna, pleine d'espoir, une dernière fois, pour regarder l'endroit, où elle avait cru voir cet homme…

La demeure des Londubat se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de la banlieue Ouest de Londres. Leur manoir était certes moins imposant que celui que possédait James, mais le jardin qui l'entourait était immense. Alice avait prévenu James, lors de leur dernier cours, de se rendre directement au fond du jardin. Ils empruntèrent donc l'allée, qui sillonnait le parc et arrivèrent devant un dôme gigantesque transparent. Même si l'illusion était quasi-parfaite, le groupe distingua immédiatement l'installation. Soudain, une petite parcelle du dôme, qui se trouvait en face d'eux tous et qui n'était guère plus grande qu'eux, s'anima, pour laisser apparaître Franck, dans une robe de sorcier très élégante, de couleur blanche crème. Il leur fit signe d'entrer, en leur souriant gentiment, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Le tissu de la construction était enchanté, tel une cape d'invisibilité géante. A l'intérieur, l'air était plus doux et l'herbe verte était tondue. Trois parties étaient distinctes. Un coin était occupé par des chaises et des tables, un autre par des rangées de chaises séparées par une allée menant à une arche de fleur, et enfin la dernière avait été laissée vide.  
L'arche était somptueuse. Un mélange de roses rouges et blanches s'enroulait autour du squelette de bois, avec du tissu. Lily regarda autour d'elle et distingua, parmi les nombreux sorciers présents, les parents d'Alice, les Dumbledore, Hagrid, Kingsley, Maugrey, Edgar Bones, sa sœur Amélia, qu'elle avait vue dans un journal… Mais ses observations prirent fin, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Franck retentir.

- Lily, James ! Venez par là ! Je tiens à vous présenter ma mère.

Une femme d'une certaine prestance s'avança vers eux. Son visage était dur et ses yeux perçant mirent mal à l'aise le couple. Elle portait une robe bordeaux et un chapeau de velours de même couleur, agrémenté de plumes d'une beauté éclatante. La mère de leur ami examina d'abord Lily, puis son regard se posa sur James. Elle l'évalua quelques secondes puis tendit une main, en souriant faiblement.

- James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Je connaissais bien vos parents. Ils étaient si bons. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais soyez fier d'eux. Ils sont morts en héros ! Franck m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous ! Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance !

- Moi de même !

- Vous êtes Lily Evans, l'une des amies de Alice. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à votre égard… Surtout de la part du Professeur Dumbledore. C'est courageux de votre part d'avoir attaqué de front Vous-Savez-Qui, pour le sauver.

- Merci.

Mr Londubat père aperçut les nouveaux arrivants et s'exclama alors :

- Je vois que tout le monde est désormais là ! Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir prendre place s'il vous plaît !

Le silence s'acheva et la masse des invités se déplaça en direction de l'arche de fleur, pour aller assister à la cérémonie. Toutes les rangées de sièges furent remplies en quelques minutes. Les amis des futurs mariés s'étaient installés sur les troisième et quatrième rangés de droite.

Une musique jouée au violon s'éleva sous la toile du dôme, faisant taire les derniers bavards de l'assemblée. Un homme du ministère, d'un âge avancé, remonta l'allée formée entre les chaises. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre et sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau de la même couleur, ressemblant étrangement à un bonnet de nuit. Il se positionna de l'autre côté de l 'arche, un ruban rouge dans la main gauche, sa baguette magique dans l'autre main. Franck se positionna sous l'arche, les mains jointes. Il regardait vers le fond du dôme, et soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Ou plutôt qui.

Alice avançait lentement, au bras de son père. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, simple. Un large ruban de soie tout aussi blanc entourait sa taille et tenait par un magnifique nœud. Ses manches étaient transparentes, en tulle. Dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs reposait de petits perce-neige. Elle était ravissante, et son visage n'exprimait que du bonheur en cet instant. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Bientôt, les deux fiancés furent réunis sous l'arche de fleur et l'employé du ministère se avança, pour prendre la parole.

- Chers Sorciers, sorcières et moldus. Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment. Je vais maintenant demander aux futurs époux de tendre leur bras droit et de se donner la main.

A peine ce geste fut-il achevé, que l'homme en pourpre lança le ruban dans les airs, avant de pointer sa baguette dessus. Le morceau de tissu rouge s'anima et devint translucide. Il voleta gracieusement et vint s'enrouler autour des poignets des deux jeunes gens. L'homme reprit alors la parole :

- Miss Alice Prudence Paddington, promettez-vous d'aimer, de soutenir, d'aider et de chérir cet homme jusqu'au jour de votre trépas ?

- Je le promets.

- Acceptez-vous donc de prendre cet homme comme époux ?

- Oui, répondit Alice, la voix chargée d'émotion.

- Mr Franck Harfang Londubat, promettez-vous d'aimer, de soutenir, d'aider et de chérir cette femme jusqu'au jour de votre trépas ?

- Oui, je le jure.

- Acceptez-vous donc de prendre cette femme comme épouse ?

- Absolument !

- Bien. Pour que tout sortilège quel qu'il soit, ne puisse jamais vous séparer, je vais donc vous unir maintenant…

Il approcha sa baguette des bras des deux fiancés et tapa alors sept fois de suite chacun des bras des époux liés par le ruban. Ce dernier se mit à briller et lorsque l'envoyé du ministère leva sa baguette, en prononçant une formule, il émit un flash et sembla s'évanouir dans les bras des désormais époux.

- Par la fonction que le ministère m'a accordé, je vous déclare officiellement mariés aux yeux de la loi et de la magie.

L'homme s'inclina et disparut dans un crack sonore. Franck se pencha et embrassa tendrement Alice, sa femme.

Les familles des deux mariés se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux, pour les embrasser et les féliciter. Puis vint le tour des amis. Tous passèrent et Lily se présenta à la toute fin. Lorsqu'Alice croisa son regard, elle lui sourit timidement. Lily s'approcha et prit son ami dans ses bras.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi Alice… Tu es si belle !

- Merci, Lily.

- Je voulais te dire…

- Pour la dernière fois ?

- Oui… répondit Lily gênée.

- C'est oublié, miss Evans ! Railla la mariée.

- Je suis si désolée. J'aurais dû te féliciter, plutôt que de te faire part de mes doutes et de mon désaccord. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour se marier, après tout.

- Lily, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi aussi je suis si heureuse de te voir ici ! Tu me manques, tout comme Fionna. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Maugrey est rude en cours. Enfin il n'est déjà pas facile normalement, mais c'est encore pire en cours… Et nous ne nous voyons presque plus ! Alors ça me fait un grand vide… James me donne de tes nouvelles. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- On remédiera à ça, va !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux ex-Gryffondors. Fionna choisit d'ailleurs cet instant pour arriver.

- Alors quel effet ça fait d'être mariée, Mrs Londubat ? Plaisanta Fionna

- Fifi ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Enfin ça va faire drôle de se dire que je m'appelle maintenant Londubat. Mais Mrs… Je vais avoir du mal à m'y habituer ! Ça me vieillit d'un coup !

Lily et Fionna éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de leur amie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ensemble en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre ! Elles restèrent ensemble peu de temps, avant qu'Alice ne dût se rendre à la table où sa place pour le repas se trouvait.

Chacun s'installa et le festin commença. A la table de Fionna, se trouvait Remus, Lily, James, Sirius et Kingsley. Fionna racontait leur cours de la veille, parfois coupée par James, qui donnait des informations sur leur formation d'aurors.

- Dereck est alors arrivé et…

- Dereck ? Répéta Remus.

- Oui notre prof !

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Si tu savais comment le prof regarde ta Fionna, rajouta Lily, amusé, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le lycanthrope outré.

- Bien, tu serais jaloux, mon petit loup ? Railla la femme aux yeux dorés.

- Non, non, répondit bêtement le loup-garou.

- Pensez-vous ! Ce jeune homme est parfait ! Lança ironiquement Sirius. On le sait que tu es jaloux d'Ollivander, Lunard ! Mais il ne te la prendra pas, ta Fionna !

La tablée éclata de rire, alors que Remus se renfrognait. Fionna lui donna un baiser pour l'apaiser.

- Remus, ne prend pas la mouche ! Le prof ne me plaît pas ! Bon je disais… Ollivander est alors arrivé et a regardé Jules en train de faire sa potion. Il a alors éclaté de rire, car le français avait oublié d'ajouter ses racines de gentiane… De ce fait, sa potion n'était qu'une potion d'apaisement et non de soins ! Ce Jules Delorme s'est alors mit en colère, disant que ce n'était pas des manières que de se moquer, et qu'il apprenait tout comme nous. Je vous assure, ce français a un sale caractère !

- Te plains pas ! Rétorqua Kingsley. Vos cours semblent cool ! Maugrey, c'est vraiment une horreur en cours ! Il est rude !

- Pardon Kingsley ?

Les six jeunes sorciers se figèrent… Derrière eux, se tenait le vieil auror. Il les dévisagea à tour de rôle, puis sa bouche se fendit en ce qui devait être un sourire.

- A lundi jeunes gens ! En attendant, vigilance constante ! Un Mangemort a très bien pu s'immiscer ici pour nous éliminer !

Puis il repartit. Kingsley interrogea James du regard, sans réponse.

- Il est complètement parano, ce type ! Déclara James. Un grand auror, mais son boulot le rend totalement fou !

- Tu crois qu'il va nous faire payer pour ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda faiblement le jeune homme à la boucle d'oreille.

- Sûrement, mais je pense que tu t'en prendras plus que moi ! Ricana le brun à lunette.

- Carpe diem ! Ne pensez pas déjà à lundi ! Profitez de ce week-end, Maugrey n'est pas votre professeur, ici. Alors aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

Après le repas, les jeunes mariés ouvrirent la danse. Pendant que certains se mouvaient dans l'espace prévu à cet effet, d'autres discutaient de tout et de rien.

Peter semblait bien seul en ce jour de fête et de bonheur. Désormais, il ne voyait plus ses amis. Il travaillait toujours à la ménagerie magique. Ce travail lui plaisait énormément, mais d'autres préoccupations habitaient son esprit. Pourquoi ses amis ne venaient plus le voir ? Pourquoi ses amis ne prenaient pas de ses nouvelles ?  
Après le travail, il partait à Sainte Mangouste et restait plusieurs heures au chevet de sa Gwen. Il pleurait souvent, le soir, chez lui, se sentant coupable de son état. Mais il tenait le coup pour elle. Il l'aimait tant. Alors chaque soir, il allait lui conter sa journée et ses peurs. Ses rêves parfois, quand il s'en souvenait. Il lui arrivait même d'imaginer le futur tel qu'il le voyait, lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau auprès de lui.

Tant de fois, il avait voulut avouer ce lourd secret qu'il portait en lui. Dire qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé dans le manoir Potter. Dire que Rosier et Avery les avaient menacés en présence de Rogue. Leur dire qu'il était en quelques sortes responsable du sort de sa chère Gwen.

Mais comment aurait-il pu le leur dire ? Et de toute façon, ils ne se préoccupaient presque plus de lui. Cet éloignement provoquait en lui une amertume qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Depuis son entrée à l'hôpital, la jeune femme n'avait pas semblé vouloir reprendre conscience. Bien souvent des fièvres jaillissaient, mais s'en allaient aussi vite qu'elles arrivaient. Pourtant l'état de Gwen semblait rester stable. Aucune amélioration. Les guérisseurs commençaient d'ailleurs à perdre espoir… Mais Peter, lui, ne pouvait pas perdre cet espoir. Depuis son admission à Sainte Mangouste, Peter avait également reçu des missives de menaces, anonyme. Il lui était dit que si l'audace d'aller parler lui venait, Gwen en pâtirait immédiatement…

Alors il s'était résolu à enfouir ce secret en lui.

Seul Remus vint le voir, accompagné des deux mariés, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Remus le força à venir vers eux, pour qu'il ne reste pas seul à rien faire dans son coin. Les conversations continuèrent, parfois laissées de côtés pour aller se déhancher quelques minutes. En fin de journée, Remus confia un de ses projets à ses amis.

- Je voulais vous dire à tous, exceptés Fionna et Sirius, que je partais Lundi.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Lily.

- Je quitte Londres. Pour affaire.

- Attends, tu blagues ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, absolument pas. Je pars en France un mois. Je vais à l'Est du pays… Je dois aller y chercher des plantes endémiques. Le frère de Fionna, Robin, est au courant et nous a proposé de me loger. Il a dit qu'il était content de faire connaissance avec l'homme qui avait conquis le cœur de sa sœur. Ça me panique un peu… Mais j'ai besoin de ces plantes.

- Mais tu ne seras pas là pour la St Valentin ? Demanda Peter.

- Effectivement, Queudver. Mais Fionna et moi avons décidé de fêter la St Valentin un peu plus tard, lors de mon retour, avoua-t-il, à voix basse. Bon je reviens. Je vais me chercher à boire !

Remus se leva immédiatement, et se dirigea vers le buffet, où les boissons reposaient. Mais alors qu'il venait de se servir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et fit tomber son verre, qui alla se briser contre le bord de la table. En se retournant, il se trouva confronté à deux yeux d'un bleu perçant, protégés par des verres en demi-lune.

- Professeur ! S'exclama le lycanthrope.

- Mr Lupin ! Répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Vous m'avez surpris.

- J'ai cru le comprendre. Puis-je vous parler quelques secondes ?

- Oui, sans problème, Monsieur. Que me voulez-vous exactement ?

- J'ai ouï-dire que vous partiez pour la France dans deux jours. A l'Est c'est cela ?

- Oui, en Franche-Comté, plus exactement… Je risque de faire un tour au Sud du canton de Vaud, en Suisse, également.

- Très belles régions, vraiment. Vous devez récolter des racines de gentianes, c'est ça ? Demanda Dumbledore, sans vraiment attendre de confirmation.

- Oui, c'est cela. Nous n'en avons pas par ici. Et je sais que ces régions en regorgent. Je ramènerai peut-être d'autres plantes. Mais celle-là est la principale.

- Bien, bien. Je vois que vos affaires marchent, c'est bien. J'ai un service à vous demander. C'est une mission, pour l'Ordre. N'en parlez à personne, même pas à vos propres amis. Mieux vaut éviter toute fuite possible.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Quel est le but de cette mission ? Demanda nerveusement Remus.

- J'aimerais que vous essayiez de vous informer pour connaître l'évolution de la situation dans les pays voisins. J'aimerais également que vous apportiez ce message à un de mes amis, qui habite Paris. Il est dans le quartier Latin. Il s'agit de Nicolas Flamel. Veillez à ne pas perdre cette missive, elle est de la plus haute importance. Sinon essayez également de vous renseigner sur les migrations des géants… Cela pourrait nous être fort utile.

- C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

- Oui et il me semble que cela est bien suffisant ! Quoique… S vous pouviez me rapporter du chocolat de Suisse, je vous le paierai, évidemment, répondit le vieil homme, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Le professeur Dumbledore confia un parchemin au jeune sorcier, qui le rangea immédiatement. Puis il s'en retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Que te voulait Dumbledore ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius.

- Rien… Absolument rien.

Une valse commença. Lily se leva et supplia James de la faire danser, mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant la fatigue. Sirius se proposa alors pour le remplacer. Ils s'élancèrent alors sur la piste.

- Merci Sirius de t'être proposé pour danser.

- C'est normal, non ?

Lily se demanda si elle devait parler de sa vision de la matinée à son ami. Comment le prendrait-il ? Avait-elle bien vu ? Était-ce vraiment lui ? Si oui, comment lui dire ? Elle se décida à raconter tout depuis le début, le plus vite possible.

- Sirius, je dois te raconter quelque chose…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me parais bien soucieuse…

- Eh bien voila, ce matin, quand je vous attendais dans la rue. J'ai cru apercevoir une personne que je connais… Et que tu connais.

- Qui ça ?

- Ton frère … Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Ils sont longs, plus que tu ne les a jamais eu. Il était maigre et semblait fatigué.

- Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne se montrerait pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, et encore moins en bas de chez nous. Mes parents doivent le garder bien au chaud chez eux ! Rétorqua aussitôt Sirius, réfutant toute possibilité que l'homme que Lily avait vu était bel et bien Regulus.

- Sirius, son regard ne pouvait me mentir… Je suis sûre que c'était lui !

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il n'existe plus pour moi.

La valse se termina et Sirius s'éloigna pour être seul…

L'engagement était une chose qui pouvait prendre tant de forme ! Sirius s'était engagé à ne plus penser à son frère, pour ne pas souffrir. Peter lui s'était engagé à taire son lourd secret, simplement par peur et par honte. Quant à Alice et Franck, ils avaient fait le plus bel engagement qu'ils eussent pu faire, par amour : se marier.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Posté le 13/04/07_

**_Alors ça vous a tout de même plu ? Dites le moi dans une review ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! (je vous préviens d'avance, que j'aurai peut-être du retard, car mes partiels approchent !)_**


	22. Lys blancs et Retrouvailles

****

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Un retard énorme, de nouveau, mais le dernier (enfin pour le moment !lol), puisque je suis en vacances

Zazo, Wildyheart, siria black, Lumi, Miss Potter, Larme d'ange, Bezoard, Noriane, Zazou, lauralavoiepelletier et Violette pour vos reviews ! Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une partie de l'histoire :) !Disons qu'il pourrait être en ligne depuis au moins deux semaines… Mais que je n'ai trouvé le temps de taper la fin du chapitre que la semaine passée ! Sa longueur est dans la moyenne des autres chapitres et l'histoire se déroule lors de la St Valentin 1979 _Alors le chapitre 23 est en cours et le 24° est déjà planifié ! Les titres respectifs des chapitres 23 et 24 sont, normalement s'ils ne changent pas, « Union Sacrée » et « Amnésie et Confrontations »_

_Je vous rappelle, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement des chapitres. Mais vous pouvez également regarder mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout de mon chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc avoir une estimation de l'avancement du chapitre !_

SVP : j'aimerais connaître le nombre de personnes lisant ma fan fiction, pour cela, serait-il possible que ceux qui me lisent laissent une review, ne serait-ce que pour me dire qu'ils lisent la fic, afin que j'estime combien vous êtes à me suivre ! Enfin, j'espère que vous me comprenez !mdr

_Bises et bonne lecture ,_

_Abelforth Dumbledore_

* * *

**XXII. Lys blancs et retrouvailles**

Le mois de février était désormais là. Remus était parti au début du second mois de l'année, chez Robin Papillionis. Ils avaient reçu un augurey leur indiquant qu'il était bien arrivé et que le frère de son aimée était vraiment sympa. Ce début de mois avait mal débuté, par contre, pour l'Ordre, car un de ses membres avait de nouveau disparu. Caradoc Dearborn avait été vu la dernière fois autour du 28 janvier. Mais à partir de cette date, il n'était plus réapparu. Son appartement était vide, personne ne l'avait aperçu. Pourtant la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de son domicile, ce qui n'était pas un bon présage. Des recherches avaient été faites pour essayer de le retrouver, mort ou vivant. Mais aucun corps.

La deuxième semaine de février, Lily était allée voir son père, qui lui avait annoncé que sa sœur se marierait avec son cher Vernon huit mois plus tard. Cela fit drôle à Lily. Sa petite sœur allait se marier, avant elle, et ne l'avait pas prévenue. Son père avait dû le faire, car Pétunia ne souhaitait pas, en réalité, que sa sœur l'apprenne, pour éviter qu'elle ne vînt.

En repartant de chez son père, elle préféra marcher plutôt que de transplaner dans leur appartement. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête. Sa sœur allait se marier avant elle, et elle ne l'avait pas prévenue ? Lily comprenait désormais que sa sœur ne lui reparlerait jamais. Cela la contrariait un peu , même si, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'était déjà préparée à cela.

Elle s'arrêta à un kiosque pour prendre le journal moldu et se plongea dans la lecture des informations du jour, pour se changer les idées. En traversant un parc pour enfant, une feuille du journal de Lily s'envola, suite à un coup de vent. La jeune femme se mit à courir après, mais soudain, la feuille se plaqua dans le dos d'un homme. Lily accourut pour aller s'excuser et reprendre sa feuille.

_- Veuillez me pardonner, je…_

Elle se tut. L'homme s'était retourné et tendait la feuille de journal. Les battements du cœur de Lily se firent plus rapides et ses membres se pétrifièrent. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il était là, devant elle. Cette fois, elle en était sûre. C'était lui. Tout comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux semaines plus tôt.

_- Bonjour, Lily, dit-il d'une voix grave._

La rousse voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il fronça les sourcils, lui sourit et reprit :

_- J'ai été content de te revoir…_

Puis il commença à partir, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière lui, animés par le vent.

_- Regulus, attends !_

Le jeune homme se stoppa immédiatement, avant de se retourner.

_- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda alors Lily méfiante._

_- Je prenais l'air. Ce privilège me serait-il interdit ? Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement._

_- Non, bien sûr que non…_

_- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu…_

_- Moi ça va parfaitement. Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, en tout cas !_

_- Il y a deux semaines, quand tu portais cette robe somptueuse ? _

_- Non, avant, à Poudlard ! Lança sèchement Lily._

_- Oh, c'est si loin…_

_- Pas pour moi, Regulus. Tes paroles m'ont blessée, ce jour là. Rappelle toi de ce jour, rappelle t'en ! Ce jour où tu m'as insultée et où j'ai ressenti tant de haine de ta part à mon égard ! Cracha violemment Lily. Que s'était-il passé entre tes deux dernières lettres ? _

_- Tant de choses, répondit-il vaguement, son regard s'assombrissant soudain._

_- Je t'avais répondu à ton avant dernière lettre. Mais c'est Rogue qui l'avait reçue, car tu étais rentré chez toi. Il ne te l'a jamais dit, ça ? Et ta dernière lettre je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'y répondre. Quand j'ai voulu le faire, tu as déversé ta haine, ton mépris et ta rancune sur moi, alors je me suis dit, à quoi bon !_

_- Pardon ? Tu avais envoyé une réponse ? Demanda Regulus, d'une voix blanche._

_- Tu n'étais pas au courrant ? _

_- Non, je ne le savais pas… Je n'aurais jamais réagi ainsi, sinon. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit alors ?_

_- Je viens de te le dire, Regulus, tu m'as craché ton venin dessus, avant que j'aie pu te dire le moindre mot !_

Le jeune homme parut désemparé. Il mit son visage dans ses deux mains, les yeux fermés. Lily s'approcha de lui. Elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule. Mais elle se retint, et le regarda, un air terrifié sur le visage. Elle recula de quelques pas, en pliant rapidement son journal. Regulus rouvrit alors les yeux et vit le regard de la rousse. Il suivit ses yeux et constata qu'ils étaient dirigés sur son avant-bras gauche. Il prit alors un air sévère et rabattit les manches de sa cape sur son bras. La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et commença à partir en courrant.

_- Lily ! Cria-t-il alors._

Mais elle ne voulut l'entendre. Elle courut de plus en plus vite, et pourtant une poigne puissante lui attrapa tout de même le bras et la força à se retourner.

_- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, Lily ! Franchement ! Siffla-t-il._

_- C'était un piège c'est ça ? Tu vas me tuer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, déterminée._

Le jeune Black écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire. Un rire franc. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, en réalité. Jamais encore il ne l'avait fait devant elle.

_- Lily, pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ?_

_- Parce que tu es un Mangemort ! Répondit-elle froidement._

Le jeune homme crut prendre une douche froide. Il redevint aussitôt sérieux et triste, comme à son habitude. Il se plongea dans le regard émeraude de la jeune femme.

_- Merci de me rappeler à la douloureuse vérité. La Bête face à la Belle. Je n'ai rien choisi… Je préfèrerais avoir le bras immaculé._

_- Tu as fait ton choix, répondit-elle abruptement._

Regulus la lâcha sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Ses traits se durcirent.

_- Je n'ai pas fait de choix, Lily. Je n'ai simplement pas voulu m'opposer à ma famille, car je n'en avais plus la force…_

_- Tu l'avais eue pourtant, cette force !_

_- C'était toi, ma force, mais je t'ai perdue ! Hurla-t-il douloureusement. Tu m'as abandonné._

_- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Regulus, tu as fait le choix de gâcher notre amitié. Je ne suis en rien responsable de ceci… Tu aurais pu comprendre, et persévérer pour me reparler._

_- Comment l'aurais-je su ? C'est tellement plus facile de le dire ! Je ne veux pas de cette condition. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis piégé. Si je devais partir, je me ferais tuer._

_- Rejoins-nous, va te dénoncer aux aurors, dis leur que tu regrettes et que tu peux leur donner des informations !_

_- Non, Lily, je ne serai pas écouté. _

_- Quel optimisme ! Alors tu comptes baisser les bras, et rester dans l'Ordre des Ténèbres ?_

_- Lily, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je sais que je suis face à un mur et que ma seule échappatoire, c'est la mort ! Alors si je dois mourir, autant que je le fasse en me vengeant…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- J'ai l'intention de quitter Voldemort, et je serai tué pour ça. Je ne veux pas massacrer des personnes innocentes. Je crois avoir trouvé une faille chez Voldemort. Il essaie de devenir immortel. Il a confié à ma cousine, qu'il avait caché un Horcrux dans une grotte. Il a dit que si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce dont il doute lui même, elle pourrait ainsi l'aider ! Il ne sait pas que je suis au courrant…En fait, il a une certaine confiance en ma cousine, mais pas assez, puisqu'il a effectué un Serment inviolable sur elle._

_- Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? Je pourrais très bien le répéter à n'importe qui !_

_- Essaie, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Railla-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Rogue m'a aidé a enfermé ce secret en moi !_

_- Tu es le gardien de ton propre secret ? Comment connaissais-tu ce sortilège ?_

_- Par Rogue._

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, les plongeant chacun dans leurs pensées. Mais Lily le brisa rapidement, lorsque quelque chose se mit à la titiller.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcrux au juste ?_

_- Le pire acte de magie noire qui existe. J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus, chez moi. Mes parents étant très pro-magie noire, notre bibliothèque est remplie d'ouvrages de tout genre. Il s'agit de placer un morceau de ton âme dans un objet. Mais ceci est très dangereux. Le sorcier pourrait perdre son âme en faisant cela. De plus, ça ne marche qu'après avoir tué une personne. Après un meurtre, l'âme de l'assassin est troublé, moins rattachée au corps de son propriétaire, et donc plus facile à scinder._

_- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?_

_- Parce que je te fais confiance, et que je veux me faire pardonner…_

_- En quoi cela te pardonnerait-il ?_

_- En te montrant que j'ai changé et que je ne souhaite pas rester dans le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui !_

_- Je ne sais pas Regulus… Hésita Lily. Tu m'insultes, tu disparais et un jour tu reviens comme si de rien n'était, me racontant tous tes projets, alors que tu fais partie du camp adverse…_

_- Je ne te demandes pas de me pardonner maintenant, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, essaie juste de me croire. Je suis tellement désolé. Un jour j'arriverai à me faire pardonner, je te le promets, Lily._

_- On verra, répondit-elle en souriant. Je dois y aller._

_- J'ai été heureux de te revoir et de pouvoir te parler, Lily. Tu m'as manqué._

_- Cela me fait bizarre de t'avoir revu et de t'avoir parler aussi. Tant d'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et tu viens me parler comme si on s'était vu la veille. Tu as changé, Regulus…_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- En bien… Tu as mûri, on dirait, et tu prends conscience de ce que tu fais. Et puis, physiquement, tu as changé. Plus ténébreux, avoua-t-elle en rigolant._

_- Toi aussi, tu es plus belle de jour en jour !_

Lily ne répondit rien à cette réplique. Mais un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle… C'était tellement paradoxal : Regulus était un Mangemort qui voulait rester dans l'Ordre des ténèbres, pour les trahir, sans rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore. Et puis le fait de se parler ainsi, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lily pensa que le moment de partir était venu.

_- Au revoir, Regulus, je dois aller en cours, bientôt ! J'ai été contente de te revoir. _

Elle allait partir, quand soudain Regulus s'approcha et l'enlaça. Lily se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste. Elle ne concevait plus ce geste avec Regulus, en fait; il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même. Mais elle le laissa pourtant agir.

_- Merci de m'avoir laissé parler, Lily… Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la rouquine._

Et dans un « crack » sonore, il disparut, laissant une Lily désorientée seule, au milieu d'un parc pour enfant désert. Lily se posait maintenant des questions… Regulus était-il aussi fiable qu'il voulait le faire paraître ? Lily se le demandait. Trop de temps avait passé sans qu'ils ne se voient… La confiance pouvait-elle se reconstruire ?

Elle rentra pourtant rapidement chez elle, en décidant de ne rien dire à personne, mais d'écrire sa rencontre sur un parchemin, qu'elle cacherait, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour elle.

Le mercredi 14 février, en début d'après-midi, les élèves de Ste Mangouste allaient travailler sur le terrain. Puisqu'ils étaient quatre, Dereck Ollivander avait décidé de les séparer en deux groupes de deux pour s'occuper des patients. Chaque groupe aurait à charge trois patients dont il s'occuperait tous les après-midi de la semaine. Jules Delorme et Églantine Fergusson s'étaient mis ensemble, pour le plus grand plaisir de Fionna et Lily. Le premier patient des deux filles souffrait de troubles de la mémoire, dus à un sortilège d'amnésie mal lancé. C'était un vieillard octogénaire, presque chauve, qui perdait son dentier et passait donc la plupart de son temps à le rechercher. Les jeunes sorcières devaient donc veiller à ce que le dentier du sorcier soit toujours au même endroit, lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la bouche de son propriétaire. Elles lui tenaient également compagnie, en essayant de lui faire revivre des souvenirs, pour que ses troubles s'affaiblissent. Après quelques temps passer en la compagnie du chercheur de dents, Lily et Fionna eurent à diagnostiquer la pathologie, dont souffrait une fillette de huit ans. Celle-ci revenait d'un voyage avec ses parents en Nouvelle-Zélande. Les petites plaques rouges qui couvraient le corps de la fillette ne purent tromper les apprentis guérisseuses. La fillette dut être placée en quarantaine, puisque contagieuse : elle avait contracté la variole du dragon, suite à la visite de la réserve d'Opaloeil des Antipodes. Une potion de soins lui fut administrée. En fin d'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent là où devait se situer leur dernier patient, c'est-à-dire, au fond du couloir du quatrième étage. Elles entrèrent dans la salle, presque déserte. Le professeur Ollivander les attendait déjà, devant un lit. Elles s'approchèrent lentement. Mais le professeur n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme aux yeux larmoyants était assis. Peter Pettigrow.

_- Peter, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Fionna, en lui souriant. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Lily lui donna un coup de coude, tout en fixant le lit, avec pitié. Une jolie brune reposait dans le lit, ses longs cheveux tressés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer, tout comme celui de Fionna. La voir dans cet état, alors qu'elles l'avaient connue si souriante et si vive ! Cela leur faisait drôle.

_- J'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez… Lâcha aussitôt le neveu du fabriquant de Baguette._

_- La patiente dont nous devons nous occuper se nomme Gwen Burnett, elle est aujourd'hui âgée de 18 ans, c'est la petite ami de ce jeune homme, qui se trouve être notre ami… Déclara Lily, d'une voix tremblante. Elle se trouve aujourd'hui dans le coma, suite à une attaque de Mangemort. Elle a été retrouvée par l'auror Alastor Maugrey et amenée ici mi-juillet 1978. Depuis, son état est resté relativement stable, malgré quelques poussées de fièvres._

_- Eh, bien je vois que vous en savez bien plus que moi ! Je ne vais donc pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je veux simplement que vous preniez sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, que vous lui donniez des potions revigorantes et que vous lui fassiez sa toilette. _

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent silencieusement. Peter les regarda quelques instants et partit sans mot dire, sans un sourire. Les deux amies commencèrent alors leur travail, un sentiment de mal aise s'étant emparé d'elles.

Ce soir du 14 février 1979, après leurs cours et la fermeture de l'herboristerie, Fionna et Sirius, seuls, avaient décidés de sortir se faire un restaurant entre amis, afin de laisser James et Lily dans l'appartement. James s'était apprêté pour sortir avec sa belle rousse, excité de pouvoir enfin passer une soirée seul avec elle. A vingt heures, Lily était enfin prête. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans le Londres moldu, où James avait réservé une table pour deux. Un restaurant gastronomique. Le repas se passa relativement bien. Un peu avant le dessert, Lily raconta sa fin de journée à James.

_- Jamesie, tu ne devineras jamais de qui ont doit s'occuper, en cours !  
- Aucune idée !  
- On doit veiller su un vieillard qui est atteint de pertes de mémoire, d'une fillette atteinte par la variole du dragon, et de...  
- De ?  
- Gwen… Peter est au courrant, mais lorsqu'il nous a vues, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est parti.  
- Il voulait peut-être vous laisser travailler !  
- Non, il ne nous a ni regardées, ni parlées, ni souries... Il est simplement parti.  
- C'est Queudver, il est un peu replié sur lui, timide, pudique, quoi ! Expliqua le jeune homme brun._

_- Oui, peut être. Mais je pensais qu'il aurait été content qu'on veille sur sa copine. Mais rien !_

_- N'y pense pas. On est là, tous les deux, pense à autre chose, Lily chérie._

_- Oui, je suis désolée, James, s'excusa-t-elle, en lui souriant tendrement._

_- On y va, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Mais les desserts ? Se plaignit, Lily, un peu déçue._

_- Chez nous… susurra le jeune homme._

James se leva, se dirigea vers Lily, l'aida à se lever et à remettre son manteau, tel un gentleman. Il la fit attendre vers la porte et partir payer Il la rejoignit ensuite, en lui tendant le bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en direction du Chemin de Traverse, ensemble dans leur cocon de bonheur, insouciant du danger qui planait pourtant sur l'Angleterre.

Arrivés, devant l'appartement, James glissa la clef dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Il fit entrer sa belle et referma derrière lui. Il la conduisit ensuite à l'étage, où une table était dressée, des chandelles flottant au dessus d'eux.

_- James comment as-tu réalisé ceci ? S'émerveilla Lily._

_- Ceci est un secret, ma Fleur de Lys. Assieds-toi ! Je vais chercher le dessert ! Annonça-t-il, avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur._

Lily posa son regard sur le bouquet de lys blanc, posé sur la table basse du salon. Leur odeur était un vrai plaisir et Lily s'en délecta. Lorsque James revint, il portait dans chaque main une petite assiette. Lily ne put distinguer leur contenu que lorsqu'elles furent posées sur la table.

_- Fondant au chocolat, avec une boule de glace à la vanille ! Lança fièrement James._

_- C'est toi, qui as…_

_- Fait ça ? Oui ! Déclara James, avec un large sourire._

Ils mangèrent en se regardant amoureusement. Voila longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée entière, en tête à tête. Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, James descendit le reste de vaisselle sale à la cuisine. Lily en profita pour aller chercher un petit paquet dans sa chambre, avant de se remettre à table sans que James ne s'aperçoive de rien.

_- Désolé si j'ai été un peu long ! Mais j'ai vite fait la vaisselle pour être débarrassé._

Mais il se tut en voyant que la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants lui tendait un petit paquet, qu'il prit alors. Son regard exprima d'abord la surprise, surprise qui fut rapidement remplacée par de la tendresse. Son geste le touchait vraiment.

_- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour ! Lança-t-elle alors._

_- Oh, Lily, il ne fallait pas ! Mais merci beaucoup. _

Il se dirigea vers elle et captura rapidement ses lèvres, avant de déballer lentement son paquet. Il eut alors entre les mains une petite boîte noire, fermée. Il souleva le petit couvercle et découvrit une petite sphère dorée, de la taille d'une noix, sanglée dans sa boîte. Un vif d'Or. Dessus était gravée l'inscription _« De Lily, pour James »_.

_- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Je sais que ça peut paraît bizarre comme cadeau, mais je sais que le quidditch te manque, alors…_

_- C'est parfait, Lily chérie, ça me touche énormément !_

Lily lui prit la main et lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

_- Le dessert était vraiment délicieux, au fait, je ne t'avais pas remercié ! Voilà un nouveau don de James Potter mis au jour ! Décidément, tu es bon à marier ! Plaisanta la rousse._

_- Si tu le dis… Ah oui, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi mon cœur._

_- Vraiment ? S'exclama Lily._

_- Oui, mais ton cadeau, il te faudra le trouver !_

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Lily en écarquillant les yeux._

_- J'ai caché ton cadeau dans l'appartement avant de partir. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être amusant ! Avoue que c'est original !_

_- Oh, c'est comme ça alors… Lâcha Lily, un sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres. Eh bien, c'est d'accord !_

Elle s'empara aussitôt du petit écrin qu'elle venait d'offrir à James, dans lequel reposait le vif d'or. Elle l'ouvrit et s'empara de la petite balle dorée.

_- Je pense que tu risques de t'embêter, alors voici quelque chose à faire…_

_- Lily, qu'est-ce que…_

Mais avant que James ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Lily avait déjà libéré la petite balle, qui voletait désormais furtivement dans les airs.

_- Bonne chance ! Lança malicieusement la rousse._

_- A toi aussi… Répondit-il sur le même ton, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son cadeau._

Lily descendit au premier étage du duplex et commença son exploration de l'appartement, à la recherche de son cadeau. Elle passa une heure à fouiller minutieusement le premier étage, dans chaque pièce. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle trouva James, allongé sur le canapé, son vif d'or entre son pouce et son index. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son torse, avant de soupirer. Le jeune homme leva alors son regard vers son tendre amour et lui sourit amoureusement.

_- James, j'ai rien trouvé ! Se plaignit-elle._

_- Tu as cherché partout ? Questionna-t-il aussitôt._

_- Non, pas à cet étage._

_- Alors je vais t'aider ! Ce n'est pas dans les chambres !_

Lily se leva et chercha dans le salon, dans les canapés, sous les tables, dans les meubles. Mais rien. Où le cadeau de James pouvait-il être ? Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de la rouquine…

_- Lily ! S'exclama James, surpris._

Cette dernière fouillait le jeune Potter, dans l'espoir de trouver son cadeau sur lui, et le chatouillait, espérant obtenir ainsi l'emplacement de l'objet désiré.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu m'as dit de chercher à cet étage ! On ne sait jamais ! Ricana-t-elle. _

_- Il n'est pas sur moi, je peux te l'assurer, mon ange !_

Lily se rassit alors aux côtés de son aimé et reposa sa main sur son large torse. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois sur le bouquet de lys blanc odorant, qui trônait sur le milieu de la table basse, face à elle. Mais où se trouvait ce cadeau ?

Elle s'assit entièrement sur le canapé, tout en fixant ces si beaux lys. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient magnifiques…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et reposa ses pieds au sol. Pourquoi et depuis quand y avait-il des lys dans cette pièce ?  
La jeune femme remarqua que le cœur du jeune homme s'était soudainement mis à battre plus vite. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais lui évitait de la regarder et se pinçait les lèvres.

Alors elle y était… Le cadeau de James était devant ses yeux. Elle quitta son assise et s'agenouilla devant le bouquet pour le humer. Leur odeur embaumait déjà la pièce. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer ce détail avant ! Des lys et en plus à cette saison ! James l'étonnerait toujours. Elle aperçut aussitôt un petit morceau de papier dépassant des fleurs. Une carte. Elle l'attrapa, mais lorsqu'elle voulut la prendre, elle ne vint pas. Elle semblait bloquer. Elle glissa délicatement sa main blanche parmi les lys purs et sentit quelque chose, auquel était accroché la carte. Lorsqu'elle ressortit sa main des fleurs, elle tenait dans sa main une petite boîte noire. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de James sur le message.

_« Je t'aime. James »_

Lily sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle entreprenait d'ouvrir le cadeau de James. Elle poussa alors une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle eut fini d'ouvrir l'écrin, qui venait de dévoiler le présent de James. Une bague en or sertie d'une émeraude taillée en sphère. L'or formait comme deux lianes autour de la pierre étincelante. Deux petites émeraudes étaient incrustées, de chaque côté de la grande pierre verte, dans l'or. Lily referma l'écrin et le posa sur la table, pour se relever et se jeter au cou de James, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_- Tu es complètement fou ! Cette bague est magnifique, mais elle a dû te coûter une fortune… Je ne peux pas !_

_- Rien n'est assez beau pour toi. Et mon amour pour toi n'a pas de prix, ma Lily._

_- Merci…_

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci attrapa l'écrin et en retira la bague. Il s'agenouilla devant la rousse aux yeux émeraude et passa la bague à l'annulaire droit de sa Lily.

_- Elle te va parfaitement !_

_- Merci, Jamesie, elle est magnifique. Merci._

_- Lily, ne me remercie pas. Je t'aime, rien ne peut égaler ça. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu prennes cette bague comme marque de notre amour. _

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en regardant James droit dans les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ?

_- Lily, j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de m'épouser, déclara-t-il, hésitant, et plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

Lily fut surprise par une telle demande. Mais James la regardait intensément, une étrange lueur brillant dans son doux regard chocolat. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

_- Pardon ? Lâcha alors Lily, incrédule._

_- Veux-tu m'épouser, Lily Evans ? Redemanda James, plus sûr qu'avant._

_- Enfin, James… Je… comment dire…_

Lily se tut. Quelques minutes passèrent, minutes durant lesquelles elle vit le visage du jeune homme se décomposer et son visage n'exprima bientôt plus que la tristesse.

_- James…_

_- Non, laisse. J'ai été stupide, oublie. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Excuse moi, tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de dormir._

_- James, attends ! S'indigna la jeune femme._

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea rapidement dans leur chambre, déçu. Lily ne bougea pas pendant un court laps de temps, durant lequel elle fixa sa bague. James était partit sans attendre sa réponse… La déception se mêla à la colère et ces deux sentiments fusèrent à une vitesse folle dans les veines de la jeune femme qui se releva pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et la claqua pour la fermer. Le jeune auror sortit de la salle de bain étonné et torse nu.

_- James, maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Intima Lily._

_- Laisse, c'est pas la peine, j'ai compris quelle était ta réponse, cracha-t-il amèrement._

_- Non, laisse moi parler, je ne t'ai donné aucune réponse positive ou négative. Tu es parti avant que je donne ma réponse, James ! Maintenant laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît ! Je t'ai donné mon point de vue sur le mariage à nos âges, lors de l'annonce des fiançailles de Franck et Alice, l'année passée. J'ai parlé à Alice et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et puis tu sais, le fait que ma sœur, plus jeune, se marie, m'a fait me remettre en cause. Je t'aime aussi, James. Et je ne veux pas que tu croies que ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime, et je veux que tu le saches tous les jours jusqu'à notre mort. Je veux te le montrer chaque jour. Ensemble. Alors oui._

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et haussa un sourcil.

_- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? _

_- Oui, James, je veux me marier avec toi ! Franchement, qui dirait non ! _

James l'attrapa et la souleva pour la faire tourner, fou de joie, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

_- Qui dirait non ? Une jeune femme rousse que j'ai connue, il y a quelques mois._

_- Tu crois ? Je pense que tu trompes. Même si j'étais sceptique, je n'aurais jamais dit non !_

James la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa pleins de baisers sur le visage et dans son cou. Lily, elle, rigolait comme une gamine de cinq ans, simplement joyeuse.

Puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et profitèrent de leur fin de soirée, seuls, tout simplement heureux et amoureux.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, James dormait profondément. Elle se décolla du corps de sa moitié et alla s'habiller rapidement, pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Son amie Fionna était déjà là et préparait le repas du matin.

_- Oh, Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?_

_- Merveilleusement bien… Pour tout ! Et toi ?_

_- Oh, Sirius et moi sommes allés dans un restaurant chinois puis nous avons été en boîte. Il m'a bien protégé de tous les rapaces, Remus pourra le remercier ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Bref… En fin de soirée, il est parti au bras d'une jolie jeune femme brune, typée italienne. _

_- Tu es rentrée seule ? S'exclama Lily._

_- Non, il m'a rapidement raccompagnée, la rassura-t-elle._

_- Comment s'appelait-elle ? Questionna Lily_

_- Lydia, répondit une voix suave derrières les jeunes femmes._

Elles se retournèrent et découvrir un Sirius dont la chemise était à moitié déboutonnée, la veste négligemment jetée sur son épaule.

_- Et elle était comment ? Continua de demander Lily._

_- Brune, plutôt grande, les yeux noirs, de longs cheveux noirs et une peau mate qui sentait délicieusement la tiaré._

_- Oh, dois-je comprendre que vous avez fait plus ample connaissance ? Railla Fionna._

_- Oui, mais que cette seule nuit m'a suffit ! Inintéressante au possible ! Elle était sympa ! Lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture. _

_- Le grand Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames est revenu ! Lança théâtralement la jeune femme aux yeux dorés._

_- Profitons de la vie tant qu'on le peut ! Répondit malicieusement le ténébreux sorcier. Et sinon, Lily, je vois que James t'a fait sa demande !_

_- Quelle demande ? Questionna rapidement Fionna, curieuse._

_- Oui, Mr Black, et je vois que tu étais au courrant ! En déduisit la jeune femme._

_- Les frères se disent tout !_

_- Attends je comprends rien ! S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains._

_- James m'a demandé en mariage… et j'ai dit oui ! Annonça la rouquine._

Fionna poussa un cri de joie et fondit sur son amie pour la féliciter, tandis que Sirius se contenta de lui sourire, en lui déposant un baiser affectueux sur le front. Ce moment fut vite interrompu par un bruit sec contre la vitre de la cuisine. Hydromel, le hibou de Lily, attendait, un message à la patte.

Une écriture violette et pointue. Celle de sa sœur.

_« Papa vient d'avoir un infarctus; Il est à l'hôpital. J'y serai cet après-midi, alors évite de t'y trouver en même temps que moi. »_

Ce message était si froid. Et l'information aussi horrible qu'inattendue. La joie qu'avait ressentie Lily jusqu'à présent s'évanouit, écrasée par la peur de perdre son père. Elle devait le voir. Au plus vite.

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

_Posté le 03/06/2007_

**_Voilà, le chapitre 23, Union sacrée, sera en ligne d'ici deux semaines maximum ! En attendant, laissez moi vos reviews !_**

**_Bye et bisous à tous !_**

**_Abelforth_**


	23. L'Union Sacrée

****

_Bonjour !  
Oui encore en retard, mais je vous explique pourquoi en dessous!_

_Merci à : Lumi, Zazo, Wildyheart, Pottpott63, Siria Black, Bezoard, gabiie-lover, Angélique et Shainess pour vos reviews !_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une partie de l'histoire :)_

_Info sur le chapitre : Chapitre plutôt central, et surtout celui que vous attendiez peut-être le plus Pas trop d'action, mais sûrement un des derniers chapitres calmes… Je l'ai écrit lentement, pas par manque d'idées, mais par manque de temps… J'ai profité des quelques beaux jours de beau temps et j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec mes amis et en famille, d'où une partie du retard._

_Autres infos : Alors je vous ai déjà dit que le chapitre 24, « Amnésie et Confrontations », avait été planifié. Je ferai donc mon possible pour l'écrire rapidement !  
L'autre partie du retard s'explique par l'écriture d'un chapitre futur, par la future mise à jour de mon site et par la lecture du tome 7 en anglais, tome que j'ai fini dimanche 22 juillet !lol Je me suis posé la question : dois-je tenir compte des infos du tome 7 pour les futurs chapitres… Mais finalement, j'ai écarté cette idée… Je réécrirai plus tard, la fiction en tenant compte des infos du dernier tome .  
Ah oui… Regulus… Je me suis encore renseigné et il est dit dans le tome 7 qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort à 16 ans et qu'il était mort à 18 ans._

_Je vous rappelle, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement des chapitres. Mais vous pouvez également regarder mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout de mon chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc avoir une estimation de l'avancement du chapitre !_

_Bises et bonne lecture à tout le monde,  
Abelforth_

* * *

**XXIII. L'Union Sacrée**

Lily était allée voir son père le 15 février, à l'hôpital. Il travaillait trop et la discorde entre ses filles n'avait fait que renforcer le stress de l'homme. Son infarctus avait été un signal d'alarme. Mr Evans se sentit mieux, suite à son opération, et assura à Lily qu'il suivrait désormais son régime à la lettre. La jeune femme annonça à son père qu'elle venait de se fiancer. Celui-ci la congratula sommairement du fait de son état, puis la jeune sorcière quitta les lieux pour laisser son père récupérer.

Début mars, Lily envoya les faire-part de mariage à ses amis, aux notables et vieux amis de la famille Potter. James de son côté s'occupait des préparations de la réception, qui aurait lieu le jour même du mariage, mi-mai.

Un après-midi de repos, alors qu'elle lisait sa copie faite par Dumbledore de l'ouvrage sur l'Ancienne Magie, Lily trouva un sort intriguant. Ce sortilège, dont la formule était en Ancien langage des Êtres de l'eau, se pratiquait lors d'une union sorcière.

_« Le mariage implique d'aimer et d'être aimé. Il arrive parfois que des troubles extérieurs puissent arriver dans un couple. Pour éviter que des sortilèges ou des potions puissent altérer l'Amour du couple, un sortilège existe. Il fut créé par Aphrodite, célèbre sorcière grecque de l'Antiquité, qui était vénérée comme une déesse. Pour venir en aide à un couple, qu'une sorcière du nom d'Héra essayait de détruire en donnant des philtres d'amour au jeune fiancé, Aphrodite trouva une échappatoire. Puisque l'Amour véritable coulait dans les veines des jeunes époux, alors aucune potion ou sortilège ne pourrait les séparer si leur sang était lié. Ainsi Héra perdit une bataille face à sa rivale Aphrodite, puisque, suite à cette union sacrée, aucune ruse de la sorcière Héra ne put fonctionner sur le couple.  
Les êtres de l'eau sont réputés pour avoir amélioré ce sort. En effet, leur ancien langage, dont chaque mot renforce la magie du sort, a permis de déclencher un bouclier puissant qui ne permettait qu'à deux jeunes personnes s'aimant profondément de pouvoir utiliser ce sortilège. De plus, leur Amour se renforçait sans jamais faiblir, et le sortilège persistait jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux époux._

_Les Liens du Sang sont encore aujourd'hui usités par les couples sorciers, qui l'utilisent lors de mariage. Seul un Mage des Cérémonies du Ministère de la magie, peut officier pour cet acte. Les deux époux doivent chacun leur tour, entailler légèrement leur poignet, puis chacun d'eux pose sa paume sur le poignet de l'autre. Le Mage des Cérémonies doit ensuite enrouler autour des bras des époux un ruban de soie rouge sang, qui « scellera » leur bras. Le représentant ministériel prononce ensuite la formule qui permet aux sangs de se mêler et à l'Amour de s'accroître. Le ruban va alors pénétrer le bras des époux. Cette étape est indolore, mais capitale, puisque lorsque le ruban est absorbé, cela signifie que le rituel est achevé. La formule ci-dessous… » _

Lily arrêta sa lecture, puisque la formule en question était écrite en ancien langage, qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas. Ainsi donc, il existait un sort, capable de lier pour la vie deux êtes s'aimant d'un amour pur et véritable…

Une semaine plus tard, Lily se préparait pour partir à Poudlard. Elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous auprès de Dumbledore. Fionna, qui était à l'appartement, s'affolait…

_- Mais Lily, ça devrait faire une semaine qu'il devrait être rentré ! Il n'a pas prévenu qu'il rentrait plus tard, ni même répondu à mes lettres. Les hiboux reviennent sans aucune réponse. De plus, mon frère m'a précisé qu'il était partit depuis deux semaines. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose ! En plus, hier c'était la pleine lune._

_- Arrête de t'inquiéter Fifi, ça ne sert à rien ! S'exaspéra Lily._

_- Tu ferais pareil s'il s'agissait de James ! Répliqua froidement la belle Fionna._

Lily s'arrêta. Son n'amie avait raison. Elle commençait par ne s'occuper plus que d'elle : elle ne se préoccupait pas de son amie. Depuis que James l'avait demandée en mariage, elle n'avait guère prêté attention à son entourage.

_- Pardon, Fionna. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête ces derniers temps… Mais j'avoue que je me suis un peu trop concentrée sur moi… J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, si tu le veux…_

_- Oui, merci._

Lily lui adressa un sourire avant de transplaner en plusieurs étapes, vers le Nord du pays. Lorsqu'elle franchit les lourdes portes de l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est sous la pluie que la jeune rousse le fit. Elle ne croisa qu'Argus Rusard dans les couloirs. Celui-ci fut déçu de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas une élève hors de cours… Elle arriva finalement devant le bureau du directeur de l'école.

_- Vous voilà enfin, miss Evans !_

_- Bonjour, monsieur. Merci de m'avoir accordé une entrevue !_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Pour quelle raison souhaitiez vous me voir ?_

_- Eh bien voilà, vous savez que James et moi allons nous marier. Et j'ai fais une découverte à ce propos… j'ai besoin de votre avis._

Les yeux bleus et perçant du directeur la fixaient intensément derrière les verres en demi-lune. Il lui sourit avant de lancer :

_- Je vous écoute, Lily !_

_- Eh bien, en lisant le livre sur l'Ancienne magie, je suis tombée sur un chapitre intitulé « les Liens du Sang ». _

_- Oh je vois…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un Mage des Cérémonies ? _

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, regardant le parc de Poudlard, le dos tourné vers Lily. La jeune sorcière se demandait ce que le vieil homme faisait et son silence lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas du entendre. Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle faisait fausse route, puisqu'il reprit la parole soudainement.

_- Une fonction désormais disparue du ministère. Le représentant officiel que vous avez vu au mariage de vos amis utilise une version plus simplifié et moins efficace des Liens du Sang. Il fait office de Mage des Cérémonies._

_- Pourquoi ont-ils disparu ? S'étonna Lily._

_- Ah… Une explication permet de justifier ceci. Disons que de moins en moins de sorciers parlent l'ancien langage. Et les mariages ont longtemps été arrangés entre les familles. Pas d'amour. Alors comment un tel sortilège aurait-il pu fonctionner ? Puisque vous avez lu le chapitre, vous avez bien vu qu'il fallait impérativement que les deux jeunes époux s'aiment d'un amour véritable. Dans les grandes familles de Sorciers, la plupart travaillant au ministère, pendant longtemps et cela arrive encore de nos jours, les jeunes mariés ne faisaient connaissance que le jour de leur mariage. Alors comment aurait-il pu s'aimer vraiment. Depuis plus d'un siècle les Liens du Sang ont été vulgarisés et ces grandes familles de sorciers ont arrangé le sortilège à leur guise._

_- Oh d'accord…conclut Lily, déçue._

_- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ? _

Lily leva la tête et regarda le vieux sorcier. Il lui souriait étrangement et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

_- J'aurais aimé recourir à cette magie, mais puisqu'il n'existe plus de Mage des Cérémonies…_

_- Oui effectivement, les Liens du Sang ne peuvent plus être exécutés par le ministère. Toutefois, une personne capable de parler l'Ancien langage des êtres de l'eau peut exécuter ce rituel…Mais cela ne sera pas reconnu aux yeux du ministère…_

_- Alors il est impossible de le faire ? Demanda Lily, sceptique. Les deux sorts ne peuvent pas être effectués ensemble._

_- Bien sûr que si ! C'est presque le même sort mais les Liens du Sang sont plus fort, et seuls eux auront un effet. Le sortilège du ministère sera remplacé. Aucune interférence entre les deux et tout est légal et en règle pour le ministère. Vous serez donc mariés aux yeux de la loi… Annonça joyeusement Dumbledore._

_- Alors dans ce cas, le problème est réglé, nous pourrons recourir à l'Ancienne Magie ! S'exclama joyeusement Lily._

_- Vraiment ? Quelle est la personne qui lancera le sort ? Demanda gentiment le vieux mage._

Lily sentit sa joie s'envoler. Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé ? Un horrible doute s'empara d'elle. Elle fouillait dans ces souvenirs, le moment où elle lui avait demandé de devenir leur Mage des Cérémonies. Impossible de trouver. Elle ne l'avait à aucun moment évoqué…

_- Je… Excusez-moi, Professeur, je voulais vous…_

_- J'accepte volontiers ! Lui confia Dumbledore, avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase._

La rouquine se leva et remercia Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle allait s'éclipser, elle se souvint d'une autre question.

_- Monsieur, Fionna s'inquiétait…_

Mais à peine eut-elle commencé à parler, que la porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme aux yeux dorés, sale, une barbe de quelques jours sur son visage maigre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et maculés de sang à quelques endroits. L'homme tendait à Dumbledore ce qui semblait être des plaquettes de chocolats…

Remus était de retour.

Après avoir raconté son voyage devant Lily et Dumbledore, Remus s'en était retourné dans leur appartement, non sans avoir fait un détour par l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Au moment où il arriva dans la boutique, Sirius vint le prendre dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir et lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de porte de l'appartement, Fionna sortait de la cuisine.

_- Ah Lily, tu… Remus !_

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés se mit à courir et se jeta sur le jeune lycanthrope.

_- Bonjour, ma Fionna ! Articula Remus, avant de répondre à son étreinte._

_- Je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir écrit et que t'est-il arrivé ? S'empressa de questionner la jeune femme, inquiète, pleurant de joie._

_- C'est une longue histoire, j'ai besoin de me laver et de me changer avant…_

Remus se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa petite amie, avant de monter rapidement à l'étage. Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus fit son apparition dans le salon, où Sirius et Fionna l'attendait.

_- J'en avais marre de cette barbe ! Plaisanta le jeune homme aux yeux couleur miel, alors qu'il s'assoyait près de sa belle._

_- Remus, raconte nous tout ! S'impatienta Fionna._

_- Où est Lily ? Demanda Remus, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu la question de la jeune sorcière._

_- En bas, elle me remplace, elle nous a dit qu'elle savait déjà tout… Mais elle n'a rien voulu nous dire !_

_- Bien… Tout c'est plutôt bien passé le mois dernier, voilà ce qu'il faut retenir. J'ai pu me rendre dans les montagnes vers une ville appelée Mouthe. Là bas, j'ai trouvé et récolté des racines de gentianes jaunes. J'en ai plein mon sac, assez pour l'année je pense ! Sinon, ton frère est vraiment très gentil, quoiqu'un peu bizarre parfois… Il m'a beaucoup parlé de la région et de la France. La semaine dernière, je suis allé à Paris, en rentrant, j'avais une mission à accomplir pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à vous en parler maintenant que ma mission est terminée. Je devais apporter une lettre à un de ces amis. Un certain Nicolas Flamel. _

_- L'alchimiste ? S'écria Fionna. Tu as vu l'inventeur de la Pierre philosophale ? _

_- Oui. Il était très gentil, sa femme aussi. Revenons en au fait. J'ai ensuite été hébergé par Mr Flamel et j'en ai profité pour visiter la ville._

_- Et nous qui nous faisions du souci ! Railla Sirius._

_- La ville est magnifique, assura Remus. Elle vaut bien tout ce qu'on en dit !_

_- Tu as vu la tour Eiffel ? Demanda avidement Fionna._

_- Oui, elle est vraiment impressionnante. _

_Soudain le lycanthrope se tut et parut hésiter avant de reprendre, peu sûr de lui._

_- J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un un soir…_

_- Qui ? Demandèrent les deux autres._

_- Apolline…_

_- Comment va-t-elle ? Ses études se passent bien ? Questionna précipitamment Sirius, un sourire timide aux lèvres._

_- Elle ne m'a pas reconnu… Elle a changé, tu sais. Ce n'est plus l'Apolline que tu as connue._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda sombrement le garçon brun._

_- Elle fréquente des sorciers qui ont de mauvaises réputations. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire là bas, elle a déjà eu affaire aux forces de l'ordre… Elle baigne dans la magie noire, Patmol…_

Les iris glacés du jeune animagus s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise avant de se voilés de tristesse et de déception…

_- Tu as eu des ennuis à cause d'eux ? Demanda Fionna._

_- Non, aucun. Mon voyage en France s'est déroulé à merveille, du début à la fin ! Précisa le jeune homme châtain._

_- Mais comment ce fait-il alors que tu sois rentré en retard et blessé ? _

_- Eh bien en arrivant en Grande Bretagne, je me suis fait attaqué par deux géants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient si loin des montagnes, mai lorsque j'ai traversé la forêt au Sud du Royaume-Uni, je me suis retrouvé pris au piège. J'ai couru, essayé de leur échappé. En vain. _

_Alors qu'il m'avait attrapé, ils se sont mis à se disputer, pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le droit de manger ma tête. Celui qui me tenait m'a simplement lâché pour frapper son congénère et je me suis brisé le bras gauche en tombant. J'ai profité de leur altercation, pour m'évader sans me faire remarquer. J'ai essayé de transplaner, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, j'étais trop fatigué et blessé. Alors j'ai rapidement fabriqué un abri, dans les bois, que j'ai enchanté pour le protéger, afin de passer la nuit en sécurité… Mais le lendemain, je n'ai pas pu quitter mon abri pour marcher, les deux géants étaient proches de moi. Si j'avais bougé il m'aurait tout de suite repéré. J'ai du me résigner à rester dans ma cabane précaire pendant que ces deux idiots piquaient un somme. Par chance, durant la journée, des détraqueurs ont repéré les géants. J'ai d'abord pensé que j'allais vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure et que j'étais fichu, mais lorsque les détraqueurs s'en sont pris aux géants, ces derniers les ont attrapé et on essayé de jouer avec… Je pense que je suis la première personne à avoir vu une telle situation se produire. C'était assez comique bien que terrifiant… De tels spectacles n'arrivent qu'une seule fois dans une vie ! Et me voilà désormais parmi vous !_

Un court instant passa sans qu'aucun des trois sorciers ne reprennent la parole. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui rompit ce silence en s'éclipsant pour reprendre la caisse du magasin et laisser les deux tourtereaux entre eux, après plus d'un mois de séparation…

Durant tout le mois d'avril, les jeunes fiancés s'attelèrent à la préparation de leur mariage. Ils décidèrent que Dumbledore opèrerait juste après que l'envoyé du ministère sera parti, pendant que tous les convives seraient encore là. James, qui n'avait pas encore vendu son manoir, décida d'organiser la réception dans son jardin. Squirly, sur les ordres de James vint habiter au Chemin de Traverse, et quitta Poudlard, pour la plus grande joie de la vieille elfe. Elle fut également chargée de s'occuper du repas du mariage, avec d'autres elfes de maison, que Dumbledore avait laissé à disposition du jeune couple, pour l'évènement.

Enfin vint le mois de mai, amenant avec lui le soleil et la douceur d'un été précoce.

Les jeunes étudiants allaient bientôt passer des épreuves de fin d'année et les révisions commençaient donc à se programmer dans l'emploi du temps des jeunes sorciers. Pourtant, un autre évènement plus imminent était également inscrit dans leur agenda… Le mariage de James et Lily.

Ce fut le samedi 26 mai 1979 que tous les amis furent réunis. La demeure familiale des Potter, depuis longtemps abandonnée, avait retrouvée son éclat d'antan. Chaque pièce avait été nettoyée et astiquée dans le moindre détail. Les dégâts causés par le feu avaient également été réparés grâce à la détermination de James.

_- Maître James, Squirly a fini la cuisine. Elle peut aider le maître, si le maître le désire, couina l'elfe._

_- Squirly, va te reposer, tu as bien trop travaillé ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Et puis, c'est tout à l'heure qu'il faudra m'aider ! Quand il faudra que l'on amène les plats._

_- Non, maître James ! Vous n'apporterez absolument rien ! Mr et Mrs vos parents n'aurait pas souhaité que vous travailliez le jour de votre mariage, Squirly est là pour servir le maître. Et elle n'est pas seule… D'autres elfes sont là ! _

_- Tu as sûrement raison… Murmura James, soudain nostalgique._

_- Ils auraient été fiers de vous, mon maître, avoua timidement Squirly, avant de disparaître dans un Crack sonore._

James monta se préparer dans sa chambre, la tête pleine de pensées…

Lily, elle, était dans sa chambre du manoir, aidée de ses deux amies, Fionna et Alice, et se préparait pour son mariage;

- Je vais me retrouvée toute seule maintenant ! Enfin je veux dire… Je serai la seule à ne pas être mariée ! S'exclama Fionna en faisant une petite moue déçue.

- Ton tour viendra va ! Rétorqua Lily, amusée.

- Regarde là ! Lança Alice. Elle va se marier avec « Potter ». Quand on y repense, c'est elle, qui nous disait, il y a un peu plus de deux ans : Franchement, sortir avec Potter, faudrait me forcer ! Je préfèrerai encore me marier avec Rusard !

- C'est bon, Mrs Londubat ! S'impatienta Lily.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle revoyait tout à fait la scène à laquelle son amie faisait allusion…

C'était environ deux ans avant, alors qu'elles se trouvaient en sixième année. Lily était assise sous un magnolia du parc de Poudlard, en compagnie de ses amies. Il faisait beau ce jour là, et de nombreux élèves avaient profité de ce temps clément pour se promener dans le parc. Alors que Fionna et Alice étaient en train de discuter des derniers potins de l'école, Lily, elle, observait un jeune homme, non loin d'elles, appuyé contre un arbre. Il lisait un livre, ses cheveux noirs et gras derrière ses oreilles. Mais soudain, la jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées, lorsqu'un éclair bleu vint frapper le livre que le jeune serpentard tenait, le troublant dans sa lecture. Lily se retourna, pour distinguer d'où le sort avait été lancé. Elle se retrouva alors face à deux jambes. Elle se releva pour faire face au jeune homme.  
Celui-ci tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite. Un large sourire charmeur fendait son visage et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un éclat rieur derrière les verres des lunettes du jeune homme. Il passa alors sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, ce qui agaça immédiatement Lily.

_- Alors, tout baigne, Evans ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_- Potter ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça à Severus ? Demanda aussitôt Lily, sur un ton ferme._

_- Moi ? Non, pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Questionna-t-il ironiquement._

_- Pourquoi t'en prendre à lui ? Tu es vraiment qu'un crétin immature !_

Fionna et Alice s'était alors levé. Lily fixait intensément James, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer Sirius, non loin derrière, suivi de Peter. Remus, lui, était assis sous un arbre avec un petit livre dans les mains, observant ses amis.

_- Va t'excuser ! Ordonna Lily. Où alors j'ôterai des points à Gryffondors !_

_- Je n'irai pas m'excuser, Evans, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Je ne t'obéirai pas ! Quoique… Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, je ferai ce que tu me diras ! Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave._

Lily sentit la fureur l'envahir et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle gifla James, gifle, dont le claquement fut entendu par tous les élèves alentours, qui se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait.

_- Jamais, Potter, tu m'entends ! Je te hais ! Tu es vaniteux, orgueilleux et cruel ! Jamais je ne sortirai ave toi !_

Elle le dépassa, tout en le bousculant, suivie de ses deux amis. Puis elle ajouta à voix haute, alors qu'elle marchait :

_- Franchement, sortir avec Potter, faudrait me forcer ! Je préfèrerai encore me marier avec Rusard !_

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène avait alors éclaté de rire, devant un James perdu et honteux.

Lily sortit de sa rêverie… Que cela lui paraissait lointain. Tout avait changé… Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle avait vécu cette scène, que deux plus tard, elle se marierait avec James, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais présentement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir changé d'avis.

Alice était en train d'accrocher une dernière fleur dans les cheveux auburn de son ami et Fionna finissait de déposer l'étole de tulle sur les épaules de son ami lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_- Oui ? Répondit Lily._

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Remus habiller de façon très élégante. Il admira Lily, avant de sourire.

- C'est l'heure, Miss Evans ! Plaisanta-t-il, à voix basse.

Lily descendit les grands escaliers du hall à la suite des ses deux amies. Son père ému l'attendait en bas.

- Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un bisous sur sa joue d'opale.

Lily le remercia et lui prit le bras avant d'avancer, toujours derrière Alice et Fionna. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parc, une douce musique s'éleva… Des instruments à vents et des violons. Elle voyait James, au loin, Sirius derrière lui, regarder ses pieds, les mains jointes devant lui. Il portait un costume noir splendide composé d'une redingote noire et d'un gilet de soie blanc cassé, l'ensemble mis en valeur par une lavallière bleu charron et une pochette de la même couleur. Ses cheveux par contre étaient restés indomptables.

Les murmures de la foule firent lever la tête du jeune homme à lunette. Lorsque ce dernier aperçut sa dulcinée, il sembla envoûté. Lily portait un bustier simple fait de soie blanche. Une longue robe, de la même couleur et de la même matière que le bustier, était recouverte de tulle au reflet vert pâle.

Sur ses épaules laiteuses une étole de tulle nacrée flottait gracieusement. La belle rousse avait mis les bijoux que James lui avait offert un an plus tôt, ce qui ne faisait que rehausser sa beauté.  
Ses longs cheveux auburn avaient été tirés vers l'arrière de sa tête pour former un magnifique chignon, sur lequel reposaient de magnifiques orchidées blanches. Seul quelques anglaises s'échappaient du chignon, sublimant ainsi la coiffure de la mariée.

L'envoyé du ministère, un grand septénaire portant une large moustache grise, attendait déjà auprès de James. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre et sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau de la même couleur, ressemblant étrangement à un bonnet de nuit. Il tenait un ruban rouge dans la main gauche et sa baguette magique dans l'autre main.

Lorsque Lily arriva enfin aux côtés de James, son père partit s'asseoir aux premiers rangs, tout comme Alice, alors que Fionna resta derrière Lily, puisque étant le témoin de la mariée.

Les deux futurs époux étaient dès lors réunis sur l'estrade, sous une arche de fleurs. L'envoyé du ministère se racla la gorge et se mit à parler d'une voix grave et rauque.

_- Chers Sorciers, chères sorcières et chers moldus. Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour célébrer l'union de ces deux sorciers. Deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui ont décidé de célébrer leur. Je vais donc demander aux futurs époux de tendre leur bras droit et de se donner la main devant moi._

A peine ce geste fut-il achevé, que l'homme en pourpre lança le ruban dans les airs, avant de pointer sa baguette dessus. Le morceau de tissu rouge s'anima et devint translucide. Il voleta gracieusement et vint s'enrouler autour des poignets des deux jeunes gens. L'homme toussa longuement et réussit à reprendre la parole une minute plus tard.

_- Miss Lily Guennola Evans, promettez-vous d'aimer, de soutenir, d'aider et de chérir cet homme jusqu'au jour de votre trépas ?_

_- Je le promets._

_- Acceptez-vous donc de prendre cette sorcière pour époux ? _

_- Pardon ? S'exclama Lily surprise._

_- Voulez-vous épousez cet homme ? Répéta rapidement le vieil homme agacé, sans s'être rendu compte de son lapsus._

_- Oui…_

_- Mr James Charlus Potter, promettez-vous d'aimer, de soutenir, d'aider et de chérir cette femme jusqu'au jour de votre trépas ?_

_- Oui, je le jure._

_- Acceptez-vous donc de prendre cette jeune femme comme épouse ?_

_- Oui, répondit timidement James, la voix chargée d'émotions._

_- Si quelque un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais ! Bien…_

Il approcha sa baguette des bras des deux fiancés et tapa alors sept fois de suite chacun des bras des époux liés par le ruban. Ce dernier se mit à briller et lorsque l'envoyé du ministère leva sa baguette, en prononçant une formule, il émit un flash et sembla s'évanouir dans les bras des désormais époux, alors que deux alliances se formaient sur les annulaires droits respectifs de Lily et James.

_- Je vous déclare désormais uni par les liens sacrés du mariage ! Annonça fortement l'homme du ministère avant de s'incliner et de disparaître._

James se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa désormais femme. Lily sentit les larmes couler sur sa joue. Elle était mariée. Elle pensa à cet instant précis être la femme la plus heureuse du monde, son amour près d'elle, mariée.

L'après midi passa rapidement et le dîner eut lieu tôt. Chacun des convives semblait heureux pour le jeune couple. De nombreuses personnes confièrent à James que ses parents auraient été fiers de lui. James ordonna même à Squirly de venir manger vers eux, malgré la réticence de la vieille elfe de maison.

Pendant que beaucoup des invités allaient danser, Remus, lui, s'était un peu écarté. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Mais son vœu ne se réalisa pas. Au contraire. Il vit arriver Fionna, mais elle n'était pas seule. En effet, la jeune femme marchait au côté de son professeur, Dereck Ollivander.

Remus sentit son sang bouillir, mais il se retint et regarda ailleurs.

- Remus ! Appela la belle jeune sorcière. Viens là !

Remus grogna, mais il s'éxécuta. Après tout, il se devait d'être poli.

_- Bien. Je tenais à te présenter notre professeur, à Lily et à moi, Mr Ollivander. _

_- Bonjour, lança froidement Remus._

_- Enchanté répliqua l'autre homme en lui tendant la main._

Remus le fixa une seconde, avant de répondre à son geste.

_- Fionna m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Mr Lupin. Voila bien longtemps que je voulais vous connaître._

_- Elle vous a parlé de moi ? S'étonna Remus. En cours ? Moi elle ne me l'avait jamais dit ! Mais il est vrai que j'ai entendu parler de vous également… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…_

Et sans attendre, il se retourna et s'en alla, un peu plus loin. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin, puisqu'une poigne ferme s'empara de son bras et le retourna. Remus fit face à son interlocuteur… Ou plutôt, à son interlocutrice… La colère brillait dans les orbes dorés de la jeune femme.

_- Remus, assez ! Qu'y a-t-il encore ? _

_- Rien, maugréa-t-il._

_- Menteur ! Cracha-t-elle. Tu es jaloux !_

Remus la regarda froidement, avant de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Au loin, il voyait le neveux du fabriquant de baguette les regarder, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la fureur de Remus.

_- Oui, je le suis ! Tu es contente ! Je t'aime… Tu es la première fille que j'aime autant… Que j'aime tout court… Et…_

Remus sentit soudain sa joue le brûler et instinctivement il posa sa main sur sa joue en feu. Fionna fronçait les sourcils et venait de rebaisser sa main.

_- Je t'aime et si tu m'aimais réellement, tu me ferais confiance ! _

_- Je te fais confiance ! Rétorqua Remus._

_- Non, si tu me faisais confiance, tu ne serais pas jaloux, lâcha-t-elle tristement._

_- Je te fais confiance… Répéta le lycanthrope, mais c'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance ! Regarde comme il pose les yeux sur toi. Regarde le te regarder ! Si une fille me regardait de la même façon, tu réagirais pareil !_

_- Non, répliqua rapidement Fionna. Non, je trouverais ça flatteur que mon petit ami soit aussi attirant ! Et je me dirais que j'ai de la chance d'être avec lui, contrairement à cette autre fille qui n'a, pour se consoler, que le droit de te regarder._

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais il se ravisa. Elle avait raison… Il se trouvait stupide. Mais avant d'avoir s'excuser, Fionna était parti rejoindre Ollivander…

Remus soupira et s'en retourna s'asseoir.

Au fur et à mesure que les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel, des invités partaient. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un petit comité, James et Lily s'éclipsèrent. La cérémonie des Liens du sang allait avoir lieu.

Un peu avant minuit, Lily et James réapparurent, habillés de robe de sorcier blanche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond du jardin, il ne restait que Mr Evans, Sirius, Remus, Fionna, Alice, Franck, Peter, la famille Tonks, Maugrey, Schakelbot, Mr et Mrs Bones, Hagrid, les parents de Franck, Dereck Ollivander, Églantine et Jules Delorme.

Dumbledore, qui se trouvait devant les autres invités, leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite table, sur laquelle se forma un magnifique ruban de soie rouge sang. Le vieil homme sourit au jeune couple et leur fit signe d'approcher.

_- Bien… Nous voilà tous rassembler, encore une fois, pour célébrer l'union de ces deux personnes, Lily et James. Bien que la cérémonie qui se déroule actuellement ne signifie rien aux yeux du ministère, elle est pourtant bien plus important que ce' qui s'est produit ce matin. Les Liens du Sang sont la bases de toute union amoureuse. Un lien qui ne peut être briser par aucune magie. Un lien qui renforce l'Amour. Lily, James, tendez moi vos bras, s'il vous plaît._

Lorsque ceux-ci eurent fait ce que leur demandait le mage, Dumbledore fit glisser la baguette sur les poignets de Lily et de James. Il releva sa baguette avant de fendre immédiatement les airs.

Le sang commença à s'écouler lentement des poignets des jeunes époux.

_- Maintenant, que chacun de vous pose la paume de sa main droite sur le poignet droit de l'autre. Voilà, comme ça, conclut Dumbledore. _

Il fit un petit cercle à l'aide de sa baguette, au dessus du ruban, qui se mit à serpenter dans les airs, jusqu'à s'enrouler autour des mains liées des jeunes sorciers. Le vieux sorcier tapa trois fois de suite sur le ruban enroulé et commença à prononcer la formule en ancien langage.

Alors qu'il prononçait la formule, le ruban s'imprégna du sang des deux époux. Les endroits où le sang avait touché le ruban se mirent à scintiller. Dumbledore accélérait le rythme de l'incantation et se mettait à parler de plus en plus fort. Le scintillement se transforma en halo lumineux autour des poignets des deux Potter. La lumière s'intensifia et, alors que Dumbledore prononçait le dernier mot de l'incantation, un flash blanc émanant du ruban éclaira l'assemblée.

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le ruban avait disparu et que leur blessure s'était refermée.

_- Je vous déclare lié par les Liens du Sang… Annonça Dumbledore. Que l'Ancienne Magie vous protège pour le restant de vos jours !_

Lily s'approcha de James et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner vers leurs invités.

La fête suivit son cours normal.

_- Je suis tellement heureux pour vous ! Lança Mr Evans. Tu me rappelles ta mère, ma chérie. Elle était resplendissante le jour de son mariage !_

_- Merci, papa !_

_-Levons nos verres, à James et à Lily ! Souhaitons leur de s'aimer autant que nous ! Lança gaiement Franck, sa coupe de champagne levée. Aux jeunes mariés !_

_- Aux jeunes mariés ! Reprirent les autres, en chœur._

Les rires reprirent tandis que la nuit avançait. Peter semblait somnoler. Remus profita d'un instant, où Fionna s'éclipsa au manoir, pour la suivre. Lorsqu'il la trouva dans la cuisine, celle-ci était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

_- Fionna ? Appela-t-il doucement._

La sorcière sursauta et se retourna vivement.

_- Que fais-tu ? Reprit aussitôt le jeune homme, inquiet._

_- Je venais prendre ma baguette. Je l'avais laissé ici, dans mon sac. Et à vrai dire, par les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas de trop !_

_- Oui, tu as raison… Fionna, pardon…_

La jeune sorcière aux cheveux châtains ondulés le regarda amusé.

_- Je n'aurais…_

_- Arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle. C'est moi qui m'excuse pour la baffe. Pour le reste, oublie, mais ne recommence plus._

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Puis elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors, vers les autres.

_- Tu es trop modeste, James ! Lança Sirius_

_- Il ne l'a pas toujours été ! Railla Lily._

Le dit James devint écarlate, sous les éclats de rire des autres. A ce moment là, un hibou surgit de nulle part et se posa sur la table, devant Dereck Ollivander, une lettre à la patte.

Le Guérisseur attrapa rapidement la missive et le hibou prit son envol, dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

La tablée se tut et observa l'homme, qui semblait s'inquiéter. Il se recula vivement et se leva.

_- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. J'ai des affaires urgentes à Ste Mangouste…_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Lily, un peu surprise._

_- Une patiente. Je vous revoie lundi à Ste Mangouste, toutes mes félicitations encore…_

Un Crack sonore se fit entendre. L'homme avait disparu… Mais lors du transplanage, la lettre n'était pas partie… Elle tourna dans les airs pour finir ouverte, devant Peter Pettigrow…

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Voilà ! La chapitre 24 "Amnésie et Confrontations " sera en ligne dans deux semaines environ _**

**_Alors, vous avez aimé le chapitre ? Ou au contraire, cela ne vous a pas plu ? Dites le moi dans une review !_**

**_Bises et à bientôt ! Abelforth++_**

_Chapitre posté le 25/07/2007_


	24. L'Amnésique et les Cervidés

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci à :**** gabiie-lover, Shainess, Chocolatine(pour sa review au chapitre 1), Zazo, Bezoard, Lumi, Noriane, pink-lemon, siria black, Lily, pottpott63, miss 69(deux reviews), Sirius07 pour vos reviews !**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : ****Le titre original « Confrontations et Amnésie » a été abandonné, puisque la fin du chapitre n'est plus la même que celle prévue il y a deux mois. L'action revient et l'engrenage se met en route ! Je me comprends…**_

_**Oui, c'est bien le retour de notre petite Gwen, et je vous assure que ce ne sera facile pour personne :D**_

_**Autres infos :**_**_Deux mois et quelques entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, je vous implore de me pardonner. Manque de temps avec la reprise des cours et manque de motivation pour ce chapitre. Enfin jusqu'à il y a une semaine !_**

_**En effet, je me suis motivé ! Chronologie complète du mariage à la mort des Potter. Plan détaillé de chaque chapitre ainsi que leur titre…**_

_**Je suis donc heureux de vous annoncer qu'il y aura exactement 35 chapitres, pas un de plus, pas un de moins.**_

_**J'ai dores et déjà écrit les chapitres 31, 34 et 35, pendant ces deux mois (bon ok, j'ai juste retouché le chapitre 34 ). Le chapitre suivant est en cours de rédaction . Je ferais de mon mieux pour le publier rapidement !**_

_**Je vous rappelle une énième fois, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement des chapitres, qui est également affiché sur mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout du chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc avoir une estimation de l'avancement de la suite!**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde,**_

* * *

**XXIV. L'Amnésique et les Cervidés**

Le mariage s'était achevé rapidement après cette fameuse missive… Peter était parti en courrant puis avait transplané une fois dans la rue. Les autres invités s'étaient ensuite éclipsés tour à tour.

Lily était restée assise à la table du banquet, dans sa robe blanche, relisant pour la énième fois cette lettre.

_« Mr Ollivander,_

_Lorsque vous lirez cette présente lettre, vous devrez immédiatement retourner à Ste Mangouste._

_Un évènement important vient de se produire, aujourd'hui même à 20h51. Le cas Burnett vient a évolué aujourd'hui._

_Elle a rouvert les yeux et elle semble reprendre conscience. Le cas est rare et nous vous prierons de venir très rapidement, pour que vous puissiez constater par vous-même le miracle et suivre son évolution._

_Nous vous prions d'agréer nos plus sincères excuses pour ce dérangement lors de vos congés._

_Cordialement,_

_La direction de Ste Mangouste »_

Lily posa la lettre et se leva, pour rejoindre James dans le manoir. Elle était épuisée. Ce jour, le plus beau de sa vie, venait de se produire. Le bruit, le monde et toutes les cérémonies l'avaient fatiguée.

Mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait épousé l'homme de sa vie. Son amour. Son James.

Le jeune Potter se trouvait également dans le même état que sa désormais femme. Il ferma les yeux; il ne pouvait pas y croire. Deux ans auparavant, elle le haïssait. En deux ans, elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier et à l'aimer.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il ne dit rien, lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement. Maintenant, il était lié à elle, pour la vie. Il ne réalisait pas encore totalement.

_- Allez, viens, souffla James, alors que Lily se blottissait contre lui._

Le brun prit la main de sa femme, la porta, et l'emmena avec lui, à l'étage…

Peter, de son côté, ne put dormir de la nuit. Il s'était rendu directement à l'hôpital, mais l'accès à la chambre de Gwen lui fut refusé. Alors il s'allongea sur un banc proche et s'endormit. Le lendemain, l'accès lui fut de nouveau impossible. Les guérisseurs, les aurors et d'autres personnes allaient et venaient sans cesse. Ce ne fut que très tard, le dimanche soir, que l'auror Alastor Maugrey sortit de la chambre de la patiente.

Il adressa un regard perçant à Peter, qui se redressa, prêt à poser une question. Le vieil homme comprit et lui adressa juste un signe de tête, lui autorisant l'entrée à la salle de soins. Il bondit et se précipita dans cette pièce qu'il fréquentait depuis maintenant dix mois

Alors il l'aperçut…

Assise, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux marron pétillants. Son beau visage et ses traits harmonieux, malgré la fatigue endurée.

Peter sentit l'émotion le gagner et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler aux coins de ses yeux larmoyants.

La jeune patiente se tourna vers Peter étonnée de le voir là. L'ex-Gryffondor courut vers elle et l'enlaça fortement, trop heureux de la voir réveillée. Sauvée. Il éclat alors en sanglots. Elle lui avait tant manquée. Mais il la sentit bougée, comme si elle se débattait. Peter se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais Gwennoline, elle, le fixait, apeurée.

_- Ma Gwen, qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Peter._

La jeune fille poussa un gémissement plaintif. Peter se mit à paniquer : qu'avait-il fait ?

_- Gwen… que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Mais à cet instant précis, Mrs Burnett entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa fille, qui se blottit contre elle, tétanisée.

_- Peter, appela Mr Burnett. Puis-je vous parler un court moment ?_

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence et suivit le père de son tendre amour. Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme parla, d'une voix lente, dans laquelle on distinguait une émotion à peine mesurable.

_- Peter, veuillez l'excuser… Si elle a… réagit ainsi._

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle ? S'inquiéta l'animagus._

_- Elle est restée dans le coma pendant une longue période, suite à un lourd traumatisme…_

_- Je le sais ! S'indigna Peter, qui sentait la peur s'emparer de lui à mesure que l'autre homme lui parlait._

_- Elle ne se souvient de vous que comme un camarade de classe… Si elle se souvient de vous, annonça faiblement Mr Burnett, qui évitait de croiser le regard de Peter._

_- Je… Non ! Souffla pester, abattu._

_- Les guérisseurs ont essayé de tout faire. Mais son rétablissement risque d'être long._

_- Elle guérira donc ! Ses souvenirs reviendront ? _

_- Apparemment, ses souvenirs remonte à il y a environ un an et demi. Il est possible que tout lui revienne, par vague ou d'un coup. Mais il y a aussi autant de chance pour que ses souvenirs soient à jamais perdus._

_- Les aurors ont-ils réussi à savoir qui l'avait attaquée ? Demanda Pettigrow, perdu._

_- Non, ils ont essayé d'extraire sa mémoire. Mais ses souvenirs semblent cloîtrés dans son esprit. Et aucune magie ne peut détruire cette défense. _

Peter serra la mâchoire, tout en fermant fortement ses yeux, pour lutter contre son envie de hurler, pour extérioriser son impuissance et sa tristesse face à cette situation. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment, mais son rêve, lui, se déroulait tout autrement…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de sa torpeur. C'était Mrs Burnett.

_- Nous sommes désolés, Peter. Mais il faut garder espoir. Continuer à venir la voir. Cela évoquera peut-être quelque chose pour elle. Et il serait bien qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule._

Peter se retourna vers la salle. Par la vitre, il entrevit Gwennoline Burnett qui le fixait, ce qui lui redonna du courage.

_- Comptez sur moi, répondit-il vaguement._

Le lundi matin, à Ste Mangouste, après que Fionna et Lily eurent revêtu leur robe de travail, Mr Ollivander vint les chercher, avec Jules et Églantine. Il les renseigna sur leurs objectifs de la journée. Fionna Papillionis et la jeune Mrs Potter durent se rendre dans la salle de Gwen, encore accompagnées de Dereck Ollivander.

_- Lily, Fionna, je vous prierai d'y aller doucement tout de même, mais essayez de lui expliquer que cela fait un peu moins d'un an qu'elle est dans le coma, qu'elle sortait avec ce garçon qui est votre ami. Que vous la connaissiez, expliqua l'homme roux._

_- Oui, bien sûr ! Acquiesça Fionna._

_- Vous savez, depuis son réveil, se sont succédés Médicomages, Guérisseurs et Aurors. Tous lui ont posé des questions sans rien lui expliquer. Je pense que comme vous la connaissez, il serait mieux que vous soyez celles qui lui fassent retrouver ses souvenirs…_

_- Elle est amnésique alors ?_

_- Oui, Lily, c'est ça… Bon vous avez du travail, je vous laisse faire._

Il leur sourit, se retourna et disparut dans la foule des personnes du hall. Les deux jeunes sorcières, elles, pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Gwen. La jeune femme était assise dans son lit, la gazette du sorcier en main. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête pour voir les nouveaux venus. Quand elle vit Lily et Fionna, elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée, et ne réussit aucunement à prononcer ne serait qu'un seul mot.

_- Bonjour Gwen, commença Lily. Ça me fait… Enfin, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir enfin réveillée !_

_- Que faîtes-vous là, habillées comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'adressant aux deux femmes._

_- C'est l'une des raisons de notre présence, Gwen, on va tout t'expliquer…_

Fionna leva sa baguette et fit venir deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les jeunes filles s'assirent et regardèrent Gwen un instant. Puis Fionna se décida à parler.

_- Je sais que ça va te paraître absurde et ce qu'on a à te dire va sûrement te faire un choc. Mais nous devons le faire. Beaucoup de personnes t'ont interrogée hier, ça n'a pas dû être amusant, j'en suis sûre, mais…_

_- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils voulaient, ils me posaient des questions bizarres, je croyais être devenue folle ! S'exclama la jeune femme, d'une voix pourtant faible._

_- Tu n'es pas folle, tu fais de l'amnésie, avoua Lily._

_- Comment ? _

_- Eh bien, nous allons t'expliquer ce que nous savons, déclara Lily._

_- Mais avant je dois te donner la date actuelle, rajouta l'autre fille. Nous sommes le lundi 28 mai 1979, Gwen._

Un ange passa. Gwen regardait alternativement Lily et Fionna, puis un sourire se forma sur ces lèvres. Elle se mit à rire. Les deux autres filles la regardaient, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Mais soudainement, la patiente se calma, en voyant que les deux autres ne riaient ni ne souriaient.

_- Vous ne plaisantez pas ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée._

_- Non, malheureusement, non, voilà pourquoi nous voulons tout t'expliquer… _

_- Tu es restées dans le coma durant 10 mois, suite à un traumatisme, commença Lily. Tu as été attaqué en juillet l'année passée, par des Mangemorts, pour une raison qui nous est inconnu. Ce jour là, tu allais rendre visite à Peter…_

_- Pettigrow, précisa Fionna, suite au regard d'incompréhension lancée par la jeune Gwen._

_- Pourquoi à lui ? Demanda aussitôt Gwen. Je ne le connais pas !_

_- Justement, tu te rappelles de quoi ? Demanda Lily._

_- Je me rappelle de Peter qui me demandait de l'accompagner à la sortie de la St Valentin, à Pré-au-Lard. C'est tout ! Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre, gémit la jeune femme. Il me manque plus d'une année dans ma mémoire… Je ne … Comment pourrai-je tout retrouver ?_

_- Ça peut revenir, comme ne jamais refaire surface. Suite au traumatisme, un mur c'est bâti dans tes souvenirs, autour de souvenir que tu voulais protéger, mais le problème est que tu n'arrives pas à trouver la clé qui fera que ce mur disparaîtra, conclut Lily._

_- Pouvez-vous me raconter ce que vous savez sur moi depuis mon dernier souvenir._

_- Bien sûr, répondit rapidement Fionna. Tu as accepté d'aller avec Peter pour la St Valentin, et à partir de là vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Tu es venu à l'anniversaire de Remus Lupin, avec Peter, chez James Potter. Après on sait que tout se passait comme sur un petit nuage avec Pettigrow; il t'aime énormément, tu sais. Quand tu as été hospitalisée, il est venu chaque jour, pour te veiller, la peur de te perdre l'angoissait._

_- Puis, avec nos études à Ste Mangouste, Fionna et moi-même avons eu pour travail de s'occuper de toi, continua Lily. Peter continuait à venir te voir. _

_- Je… Votre histoire ne m'évoque rien. Je l'ai retenue, mais aucune image ne me revient. Rien ne peut illustrer ce que vous me dîtes, se plaignit Gwen, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Je suis désolée, avoua sincèrement Fionna._

_- Le principal est que tu t'en sois sortie, on désespérait avec le temps… Maintenant, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose…_

_- Laquelle ? Questionna la petite sorcière._

_- Laisse Peter venir te raconter votre histoire, laisse lui de nouveau une chance…_

Le soir, en rentrant chez elles, le deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans le salon. Lily s'affala sur le sofa, tandis que Fionna, resta debout.

_- Tu ne t'assois pas ? _

_- Non, je descends voir si Remus à besoin d'aide…_

_- Oui, tu descends voir Remus tout court ! Plaisanta Lily._

Fionna haussa les épaules et descendit au magasin. Lily, quant à elle, réfléchissait à sa journée… Que lui arriverait-il si elle devenait un jour amnésique ? Comment se sentirait-elle ? Quels souvenirs oublierait-elle ? Cela l'angoissa.

Saurait-elle encore qu'elle était mariée à James ?

Lily arrêta ses sombres ruminations. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Ne valait-il mieux pas vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier ?

Elle eut besoin de revivre son plus beau souvenir… Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa devant elle et ferma les yeux. Elle se revoyait, deux jours plus tôt, James l'enlaçant tendrement, alors que Dumbledore venait de les unir par les Liens du Sang. Elle revivait ce baiser qu'elle avait alors échangé avec son mari…

_- Spero Patronum !_

De longs fils argentés fusèrent de sa baguette, s'entremêlèrent et laissèrent place au magnifique Patronus de Lily. Mais soudain, la jeune femme rousse écarquilla ses yeux émeraude, tout en se redressant… Comment était-ce possible ?

Peter sortit enfin de la Ménagerie magique, sous le ciel gris de ce lundi. Fionna était venue l'avertir qu'elle avait vu Gwen. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Trop heureux, le jeune homme avait décidé d'aller voir sa Gwen, avant de rentrer chez sa mère.

_- Peter ! Appela une voix d'homme._

Il leva la tête et vit un jeune homme brun à lunettes courir vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_- Oh, Cornedrue! Ça va ? Je voulais m'excuser pour ton mariage… J'espère que je n'ai pas plombé l'ambiance…_

_- Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je viens de terminer les cours, je rentre à l'appartement. Tu veux venir un coup, tu pourrais même rester manger, si tu veux._

_- Non, James, je te remercie, je dois aller voir Gwen. Je n'ai pas le temps, expliqua Peter de sa petite voix couinante._

_- Oh d'accord, je suis désolé, je te retarde peut-être ? Bon, passe une bonne soirée, et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, Queudver !_

Le brun se retourna et reprit sa route, tandis que Peter transplanait à Ste Mangouste. A peine fut-il entré dans le hall de l'hôpital, qu'un vieil homme l'arrêta. Il était petit, chauve et grassouillet. Il portait des lunettes avec de gros verres carrés qui transformaient ses yeux en deux petits points noirs

_- Pardon, jeune homme, pourriez-vous m'indiquez où se trouve l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. J'aimerai y aller. Ma femme…_

_- Vous y êtes ! Répondit Peter, amusé._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous êtes déjà à l'intérieur de l'hôpital ! Répéta plus lentement Peter, en haussant la voix._

_- Oh ! Merveilleux ! Donc où puis-je trouver ma femme ? Demanda l'homme qui portait de grosses lunettes._

Peter s'impatienta. Il voulait voir sa Gwen…

_- Là-bas, il y a une hôtesse qui vous renseignera, moi je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni de quoi souffre votre femme !_

_- Je vous remercie infiniment, j'y vais de ce pas ! Bonne journée !_

L'homme partit vers la sortie de l'hôpital et attendit à l'extérieur. Peter haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. L'homme devait être vraiment sourd… Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

Il monta les marches le plus vite possible et arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chère et tendre. Il la poussa et resta interdit. Un homme, d'un âge avancé, se tenait au pied du lit de la patiente Il tendait sa baguette droit sur elle. Gwen semblait dormir. L'homme entendit Peter entrer, il se tourna et le fixa un instant avant de réaliser qui venait d'entrer.

_- Avada…_

_- NON ! Hurla Peter, tout en se jetant sur l'homme._

L'homme à la moustache tomba par terre et le sort toucha le plafond. Le bruit fit se réveiller Gwen, qui poussa un cri de frayeur. L'homme se releva et partit en courrant. Peter, sous l'effet de la colère, sentit une once de courage poindre en lui. Il partit donc à la suite de l'homme, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Il dévala les escaliers et aperçut l'homme quelques mètres plus loin. Arriverait-il à le rattraper ? Avec un peu de chance, oui.

L'homme arriva dehors et rejoignit un autre homme. Celui qui avait retardé Peter. Ils l'attendaient donc… On lui avait tendu un piège pour lui faire perdre du temps afin d'avoir assez de temps pour éliminer Gwen. Peter entendit « _Chemin de Traverse _» avant qu'ils ne transplanassent. Seul contre deux, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il sortit sa baguette et invoqua son patronus…

James marchait tranquillement, il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire et il y serait. Mais soudain un petit rat argenté surgit devant lui. Le rongeur était celui de Pettigrow, il le reconnaissait. Le petit mammifère ouvrit sa gueule et la voix de son ami animagus s'éleva.

_- Des gens ont attaqués Gwen. Ils vont sur le Chemin de Traverse. Attends moi. J'arrive._

Le rat s'évanouit dans les airs et un crack se fit entendre. James vit deux hommes d'une soixantaine d'années passer en courrant, aussitôt suivis par Peter. James s'inquiéta alors.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Tu n'as pas vu deux hommes ? _

_- Si, ils viennent de passer, mais…_

_- Vite, suivons les, je t'expliquerai en route !_

Peter partit entre les derniers sorciers qui se baladaient sur la voierie en cette fin de journée. James le suivit aussitôt.

_- Celui de gauche était devant le lit de Gwen… Il a essayé de la tuer… Mais je suis arrivé à temps. L'autre… Il attendait en bas… Il a essayer…De me retarder… Je les ai… entendu dire… chemin de Traverse…, expliqua Peter, essoufflé._

_- Pourquoi deux hommes… voudraient-ils tuer… Gwen ? S'étonna James, le souffle court._

_- J'en sais rien ! Mentit Peter._

Enfin, les deux hommes se trouvèrent pris au piège dans une impasse. James et Peter les coincèrent en les menaçant de leur baguette. James les désarma rapidement.

_- Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Gwennoline Burnett ? S'écria Peter._

_- Sur Ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr, répondit l'homme qui avait attenté à la vie de la jeune femme._

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

Les deux vieux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire froid. Et soudain, leur visage et leur corps se détendirent, ils se transformèrent peu à peu… A la place de l'homme qui avait attaqué Gwen, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncés et aux yeux d'un vert céladon. Il était grand et mince. Son visage inexpressif était allongé et son petit nez fin était assez long. L'autre était devenu plus petit, de larges épaules et des cheveux blonds et longs.

_- Rosier ! Wilkes ! Cracha James. _

_- Content de te voir Potter ! Nous sommes désolé mais… commença Ewan Rosier de sa voix grave._

_- James, derrière toi, couina Peter._

James se retourna et évita le sort lancé par un Mangemort encagoulé de très peu. Mais ce moment d'inattention permit aux deux autres mangemorts de récupérer leur baguette et de s'enfuir. Peter se lança à leurs trousses. James ne voulut pas laisser Peter seul. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le dédale des rues du Chemin de Traverse. Mais soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et la brume se matérialisa autour d'eux. Les deux maraudeurs venaient de perdre la trace des trois membres de l'Ordre des Ténèbres.

James examina les lieux. Les bâtiments sombres et délabrés ne pouvaient que confirmer ce que James craignait. Ils se trouvaient sur l'Allée des Embrumes…

_- Queudver, on y va. Rien n'est sûr ici…_

Le petit homme acquiesça rapidement, tout en claquant des dents. James le regarda un instant. Il avait froid ? Il constata effectivement que la température avait drôlement baissée. L'air était glacial.

James comprit alors…

Deux détraqueurs fondirent du ciel et s'approchèrent dangereusement de James et Peter. Le premier percuta James, mais aucune des deux créatures ne l'attaqua, car ce fut Peter qui reçut l'attaque des deux détraqueurs. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol, en boule, en criant.

_- Non ! Gwen… Non ! Hurlait Peter, alors que les détraqueurs aspiraient tout son bonheur rapprochant dangereusement leur bouche de celle du petit animagus._

_- Spero Patronum ! Lança James, sa baguette pointée droit sur le détraqueur qui se trouvait le plus près son ami._

Les rayons argentés fusèrent pour donner place à un patronus corporel. James resta muet devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un cerf argenté, majestueux, se dressait devant lui, donnant des coups de bois aux créatures obscures. Les détraqueurs mis à mal prirent la fuite tandis que le patronus de James s'évanouissait dans la brume des lieux.

_- Peter, viens avec moi, je dois aller immédiatement parler à Dumbledore. Nous devons lui raconter ce qui s'est produit, déclaré James, secoué par les derniers évènements._

Ils transplanèrent ensemble aux portes du domaine de Poudlard. Arrivés là-bas, Peter envoya son Patronus à Hagrid. Ils durent attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que le garde-chasse arrive.

_- James, Peter, que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il, surpris._

_- Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, nous devons parler à Dumbledore ! C'est urgent ! Lança James._

_- Qui me dit que c'est bien toi, James Potter ? Pour Peter, pas de problème, j'ai vu son patronus, mais je n'ai pas vu le tien !_

_- Je viens justement pour ça, Hagrid… Mon patronus a changé de forme, je crois…_

_- J'ai trouvé… Que t'ai-je fait faire pendant ta retenue avec moi, lors de ta dernière année ? demanda fièrement le gardien des Clés._

_- Je…_

James hésita. Quelle question inutile ! Mais il réfléchit avant de répondre. Il revit alors sa retenue, sous la pluie battante, un soir de pleine lune… Ce fameux soir où Rogue lui était devenu redevable.

_- J'ai ramassé des crins de licornes avec vous et j'ai dû les trier. Je suis même parti en plein milieu de la retenue et je suis venu la refaire après avoir vu Dumbledore, le soir même !_

_- Oh ! Bravo, mais je ne me rappelais pas de tous les détails… Bon, bien entrez alors !_

Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent est remercièrent le garde-chasse avant de partir vers le château en courrant. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, rendant les couloirs plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. A l'angle d'un corridor, Ils aperçurent Rusard qui sembla affolé de les voir revenir. Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait fermer l'entrée au bureau directorial.

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réaliser qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe la statue pivota laissant le passage libre. Ils montèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une personne qu'il connaissait…

_- Lily ! S'exclama James, surpris._

_- James ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt._

_- Je peux vous retourner la question._

_- On n'a pas le temps, mais toi, si, alors viens ! Lança James en entraînant sa femme par la main._

James frappa à la lourde porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau les mains jointes. Fumseck, sous sa forme de jeune phénix, semblait dormir paisiblement derrière le vieil homme. Le directeur les salua en baissant la tête, sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner gracieusement dans les airs pour faire apparaître un troisième fauteuil, pour que tous puissent s'asseoir.

_- En quoi puis-je vous aider, messieurs ?_

_- Nous voulions vous avertir que Peter et moi-même venons de nous faire attaquer. En fait… Peter, raconte d'abord ce qui s'est produit._

Le petit sorcier plongea ses yeux dans les iris bleus de l'homme face à lui. Mais il rompit bien vite le contact, car il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait le sonder rien qu'en un regard. Comme si son esprit était un livre ouvert face à ce sorcier respectable. Il voulait cacher ses secrets… Du moins, il le devait. Alors il commença son récit.

_- Eh bien voilà, en sortant de mon travail je me suis rendu à Ste Mangouste Un vieux sorcier m'a arrêté en bas dans le hall pour me demander des informations absurdes. Puis je suis allé en direction de la chambre de Gwen Burnett, afin de la voir… Quand je suis arrivé, un autre homme d'une soixantaine d'année était là, prêt à tuer Gwen, mais je l'en ai empêché, je l'ai poursuivi, il a rejoint l'homme qui m'avait retardé dans le hall et j'ai contacté James, puisque je l'avais croisé peu de temps avant sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant d'y transplaner…_

_- Comment saviez-vous qu'ils allaient là-bas ? Demanda Dumbledore étonné._

_- Je les ai entendus prononcer Chemin de Traverse entre eux, en fait._

_- Ils auraient pu aller ailleurs ! Releva Dumbledore amusé. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, puisqu'il me semble que votre récit n'est pas terminé et que Mr Potter est là !_

_- Oui, c'est exact, repris alors James. Quand j'ai reçu le patronus de Peter, j'ai vu deux hommes apparaître une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, aussitôt suivis par Peter. Les trois courraient. Peter m'a alors expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé et nous nous sommes jetés sur leurs traces. Nous avons réussi à les piéger, et avons découvert qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts ayant pris du polynectar._

_- On a pu découvrir deux d'entre eux… Ou plutôt les reconnaître, précisa Peter._

Dumbledore perdit son petit sourire. Il les fixa intensément, les incitant à continuer.

_- Ewan Rosier et Christopher Wilkes, c'était eux. Ils avaient pour ordre d'abattre la jeune Burnett, lâcha James._

_- Eh bien voici des informations capitales. Il va falloir prévenir les aurors, James, et poster l'un d'eux devant la salle de Gwen, pour la protéger. Donner les noms des deux Mangemorts sera utile pour les recherches de l'Ordre et du ministère. Avez-vous prévenu la direction de Ste Mangouste pour l'attaque, Mr Pettigrow ?_

Peter se figea. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Et si les Mangemorts avait de nouveau fait une tentative qui se serait avéré fructueuse ? Peter sentait son cœur se serrer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Mais il fut tirer de ses réflexions par la douce voix du vieux mage.

_- Apparemment, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Mais d'après votre récit, je pense que Miss Burnett a dû prévenir des personnes et disons que votre sortie de l'hôpital n'a pas dû passer inaperçue, elle non plus ! Ricana Dumbledore._

Peter sentit le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules disparaître. Dumbledore venait de le rassurer, mais il avait peur pour elle.

_- Peter, savez-vous pourquoi les mangemorts ont essayé de s'attaquer à elle et pourquoi Voldemort souhaite-t-il tant la tuer ? Demanda subitement le directeur._

Peter leva la tête et lorsqu'il regarda les tableaux des anciens directeurs, il les vit feindre le sommeil. Peter regarda Dumbledore, pas directement dans les yeux, mais en fixant ses sourcils, ne lui permettant donc pas de plonger ses iris perçants dans ses yeux. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu mentir à l'imminent professeur.

_- Non, je n'en sais rien… Rien du tout, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Maugrey, annonça Peter._

_- Je voulais juste vous le redemander, les deux hommes de tout à l'heure auraient peut-être pu vous le dire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas apparemment._

_- Bien, je vous ai dit ce que je devais vous dire, avec James. J'aimerais aller prévenir Ste Mangouste de ce qui s'est produit. Je vous souhaite à tous de passer une agréable soirée._

Il salua les trois personnes poliment, se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent. James le regarda partir, puis se retourna vers le vieil homme.

_- Monsieur, pardonnez moi de vous déranger encore, mais je voulais vous parler d'autre chose._

_- Je vous écoute, James._

_- Eh bien voilà, après l'affrontement contre les deux mangemorts, un troisième est arrivé, il a essayé de m'attaquer, mais cela a permis aux deux autres de s'enfuir…_

_- Il me semblait également qu'il manquait une partie du récit ! Plaisanta le directeur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu des hommes de mains de Voldemort. Je vous en prie, continuez !_

_- Nous avons alors essayer de les poursuivre, mais nous les avons perdus sur dans l'Allées des Embrumes. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et alors que nous allions sortir, deux détraqueurs sont apparus. Ils ont essayé de nous attaquer. Bizarrement, ils ont fondu sur Peter, les deux, m'ignorant totalement. Mais pourquoi lui seul ?_

_- Les détraqueurs ont peut-être ressenti la détresse et les peur de votre ami. Il devait en éprouver bien plus que vous à cet instant pour que les deux s'attaquent à lui seul ! Allez-y, continuez, James._

_- Il était tétanisé. J'ai donc attaqué les détraqueurs. Mais ce n'est pas mon patronus qui est apparu… Enfin ce n'était pas mon Fléreur, ajouta James en voyant le regard surpris de Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a changé de forme._

_- Cela me paraît probable, James, même très probable… Et je crois déjà savoir à quoi ressemble votre Patronus. Je vous prierai de vous lever, tous les deux. Sachez, James, que votre femme est venue me voir, pour la même raison que vous. _

Ils se levèrent et James regarda sa Lily, étonné. Elle rougit légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur du brun à lunettes.

_- Lancez vos patronus, maintenant, ordonna le directeur de l'école de magie._

D'une seule voix, ils lancèrent l'invocation. La pièce fut éclairée par une lumière argentée et apaisante. Les fils qui jaillirent des baguettes de Lily et de James se mêlèrent et se séparèrent en sculptant deux magnifiques cervidés translucides et argentés.

La biche tourna autour du cerf, qui avait la tête haute et l'air fier. Après quelques secondes, elle se colla contre le magnifique roi de la forêt. Le cerf baissa sa tête et toucha celle de la petite biche avec son museau.

James et Lily se regardèrent abasourdis et émerveillés par ce qui se produisait. Soudain les deux patronus fusionnèrent en une sphère lumineuse qui rapetissa rapidement avant de disparaître définitivement, devant l'air fasciné d'Albus Dumbledore.

_-Asseyez-vous maintenant que la démonstration a été faite. Et je dois dire que c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. _

_- Comment se fait-il que nos patronus corporels aient changé de forme ? Demanda alors James stupéfait._

_- Eh bien c'est ce que Lily était venue me demander. Je n'en étais jusque là pas sûr, mais vu que votre patronus a également changé, je peux désormais vous donner une réponse. Le patronus de Miss Evans… Pardon, de Mrs Potter, a changé de forme comme je lui expliquais suite à des émotions fortes. Cela peut arriver, mais c'est un phénomène assez peu fréquent. Apparemment c'est à cause des sentiments que Lily vous porte, James, que son patronus écureuil est devenu une biche. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda James, étonné. _

_- Ça je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Peut-être parce qu'elle vous identifie inconsciemment à un cerf, voilà qui peut être une des nombreuses solutions, mais ce n'est bien entendu qu'une supposition._

_- A un cerf ? Répéta James, gêné._

Lily rougit et se mordit les lèvres… Mais elle chercha vite à dissiper sa gêne en essayant de poser une nouvelle question à Dumbledore.

_- Mais alors pourquoi celui de James s'est-il lui aussi modifié ? _

_- Eh bien cela me paraît simple, Lily, et vous en connaissez la cause…_

_- A cause des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi ? Tenta timidement la jeune femme rousse._

_- Oui, mais surtout grâce aux Liens du Sang._

_- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent Lily et James._

_- Oui, les Liens du Sang. Vous êtes liés par magie et vos magies sont désormais également liées. Je savais que parfois la forme corporelle du patronus changeait pour prendre celle de l'être aimé. L'écureuil de Lily a fait place à une biche grâce à l'amour qu'elle vous porte, James. Et vos magies étant liées, votre Fléreur s'est transformé en un cerf. Signe de votre attachement l'un à l'autre._

Les deux jeunes mariés se regardèrent et se sourirent tendrement. La magie était vraiment une chose étonnante, il fallait l'avouer…

_- Pardonnez-moi, jeunes gens, mais je vais devoir vous prier de partir, j'ai rendez-vous avec une… Voyante._

Lily fixa le vieil homme, surprise. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.

_- Mon futur ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète pour le futur des futurs élèves, puisque je suis chargé de trouver un futur professeur pour un futur enseignement de la divination, lâcha malicieusement Dumbledore._

_- Oh, eh bien, bon courage, professeur ! Conclut Lily._

Les sorciers se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Une fois dans le grand parc de Poudlard, Lily enroula son bras autour du bassin de James et James la prit par les épaules. Ils partirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, dans la nuit tombante, heureux et sereins, malgré les Ténèbres grandissantes…

**A Suivre...**

* * *

_**(Posté le 12/10/2007)**_

_**Ça vous a plu ? Dites le moi dans une review !**_

_**Merci pour votre patience, j'essaierai de publier le chapitre suivant dans deux semaines !;)**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt !**_

_**Abelforth**_


	25. L'Allée des Embrumes

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci à :**** Zazo, Larme d'ange, gabiie-lover, Lumi55, Bezoard et Sirius07 pour vos reviews !**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : ****Un chapitre important pour l'évolution des personnages et le tournant dans la phase la plus sombre de l'histoire…**_

_**Autres infos :**_**_J'avais dit que j'essaierai de publier ce chapitre le 26 octobre, mais il y a eut la sortie d'HP7 et j'organisais une soirée dans ma ville, donc pas le temps de finir le chapitre avant, et enfin, j'ai terminé ce chapitre 25 hier dans la matinée. Mais je vous explique pourquoi je ne le publie que maintenant…_**

_**Aujourd'hui, dans l'univers de JKR, c'est le 26° anniversaire de la mort de James et Lily, l'évènement qui marquera le dernier chapitre de ma fan fiction… Alors je trouvais cette date symbolique ! Une fantaisie d'auteur ! lol**_

_**Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre suivant dans deux ou trois semaines, mais ensuite, je ne vous promets pas d'écrire rapidement, car je passe mes partiels mi décembre ! Donc les révisions commencent pour moi !**_

_**Je vous rappelle une énième fois, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement des chapitres, qui est également affiché sur mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout du chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc avoir une estimation de l'avancement de la suite!**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde,**_

_**Abelforth

* * *

**_

**XXV. L'Allée des Embrumes**

Fionna attendait, impatiente que Remus rentre. Il était déjà 21h et il n'était pas encore rentré de la boutique. Mais elle ne voulait pas descendre pour le déranger. Sirius, qui était remonté pour se préparer à sortir, lui avait dit qu'il devait finir de faire l'inventaire des plantes qu'il leur restait. C'était donc inutile.

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que Lily et James s'étaient mariés. Trois semaines que Gwen était réveillée. Trois semaines que Fionna n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions, de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec Remus…

Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs parlé à personne… Mais ce soir elle était décidée. Sirius sortit alors de sa chambre, chemise noire ouverte, dégageant une forte odeur de parfum. Fionna le regarda alors q'un sourire moqueur apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui n'échappa pas au beau brun très longtemps.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il agacé._

_- Rien, rien… mentit-elle._

_- Bien sûr, mais tu te moques de qui alors ? _

_- Non, en fait ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas préparé aussi bien pour sortir… Tu vois qui ?_

_- Une jeune femme ! Une française pour être exact. Son accent…_

_- Pas un jeune homme ? Ok, je plaisante… Tu l'as connue où ? Demanda aussitôt la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains._

_- Hum, il y a une semaine, dans la rue. Je… Disons que sans le vouloir je lui ai foncé dedans et que j'ai fait tomber ses affaires. Je l'ai invité à boire un verre pour m'excuser, mais elle ne voulait pas accepter au début…_

_- Donc elle a quand même accepté ? Et vous vous êtes revus ? _

_- Oui, je l'ai croisé, par hasard… Si, je te le jure, précisa Sirius, en voyant le regard sceptique de la belle sorcière, elle semblait contente de me revoir, je lui ai donc proposé un repas ce soir…_

_- Oh oh ! S'exclama Fionna. C'est bien qu'une fille t'intéresse plus d'un jour ! _

_- Hé ! Riposta Sirius indigné. Pour rappel, combien de temps suis-je sorti avec Apolline, hein ?_

_- Ok, je plaisantais encore ! Rétorqua Fionna, visiblement confuse que Sirius ne comprenne pas son humour. Elle s'appelle comment alors ?_

_- Isabelle… répondit doucement Sirius, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Bon tu m'excuses, je risque d'être en retard ! _

Tout en disant cela, il boutonna sa chemisette et partit en direction de l'escalier. Avant d'avoir pu mettre un pied sur la première marche, Fionna l'interpella.

_- Si tu passes par le magasin, dis à Remus que je l'attendrai sur la terrasse.…_

_- Ok ! Bonne soirée !_

_- Ah toi aussi ! J'espère que tu nous présenteras Isa un de ces jours ! Lança-t-elle malicieusement, alors que Sirius avait déjà disparu de l'étage._

Fionna se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, l'entrouvrit et s'assit par terre, contre un mur de la terrasse. Elle attendit réfléchissant encore et toujours au même sujet. Comment l'aborder ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Cela l'inquiétait légèrement et elle sentait une certaine excitation naître en elle, au fur et à mesure que les secondes se succédaient.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas dans l'appartement. Ce ne pouvait pas être Lily et James, car ils étaient partis rendre visite au père de Lily ce soir là.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, sans tourner la tête. Il allait venir. Et il vint, dans le silence.

_- Bonjour, mon papillon ! Murmura affectueusement Remus, s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_- Bonsoir, mon cœur… répondit-elle._

_- Pourquoi me cherches-tu si ardemment depuis ce début de soirée, Fifi ?_

_- Je voulais te parler, sérieusement. C'est important, dit-elle gravement. _

Remus se raidit. Qu'avait-elle de si important à dire ? Cela l'inquiétait. Il était rare qu'elle lui parle ainsi. Le ton de sa voix semblait hésitant et cela ne fit que renforcer la peur du jeune lycanthrope.

_- Si c'est pour me dire que tu me quittes, je t'en prie, fais le vite et sans pleur ! Plaisanta Remus, mal à l'aise, en la regardant._

Fionna se retourna. Seul quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage. Elle plongea ses iris aux reflets dorés dans les yeux couleur miel de Remus. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de voir que Remus semblait réellement paniqué. Ses traits se décontractèrent et un léger rictus se forma sur ses propres lèvres. Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et tout en fermant les yeux, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme.

_- Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai de mon plein gré, Rem ! Jamais ! Répondit-elle dans un souffle._

_- Alors qu'y a-t-il de si important ?_

_- Je… Comment dire… Remus, tu sais, ça fait maintenant un an et quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble._

_- Oui et ça passe très vite, rajouta-t-il, amusé._

_- Justement._

_- Justement quoi ? Demanda Remus, confus._

_- Eh bien, James et Lily, ainsi que Franck et Alice sont ma…  
- Je t'arrête ! La coupa-t-il, tout en se levant._

_- Remus ! Se plaignit-elle._

_- Non, Fionna. Je… On est bien comme ça, non ? Je… non, on a le temps…_

_- Remus Lupin ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il peut arriver chaque jour ? Dois-je te remémorer le nombre d'alliés que nous avons déjà perdus ?_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! Enfin, Fionna, je suis bien avec toi, on est heureux, non ? Lança-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te marier ? Ce serait officialiser notre amour, nous unir pour la vie…_

_- Fionna, je ne peux pas, je suis…_

_- Ne recommence pas avec ta lycanthropie ! Cracha-t-elle sèchement et fermement. Tu me la conjugues à toutes les sauces !_

_- Mais c'est la réalité ! Que vais-je t'apporter socialement avec ce statut ? Que penseront les autres gens. Ils ne diront pas « oh, regardez, c'est Mrs Lupin », ils te désigneront comme la démente qui a épousé un loup-garou !_

_- Arrête de vivre dans le regard des gens, Remus, arrête ! Mon regard ne te suffit-il pas ? As-tu toujours besoin de l'image que te renvoie le regard des autres personnes ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu seras éternellement malheureux. Parce que ce regard que tu voudrais voir, tu ne le verras jamais chez les gens du peuple qui ne te connaisse pas…_

_- Pense également à l'avenir, si nous avons des enfants, ils pourraient…_

_- Ne te défile pas avec ça, je m'en fiche ! Dis simplement que tu n'en as pas envie !_

_- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'aime de tout mon être, tu me rends complètement dingue à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses. Je… Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux ! Avoua Remus, gêné de se mettre autant à nu._

Fionna était profondément heureuse d'entendre Remus lui dire cela. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait; il était toujours tendre avec elle et ses attentions de chaque jour ne faisaient que prouver ses sentiments. Mais il était rare qu'il avoue ses sentiments de vive voix et cela toucha Fionna qui se décida alors à agir. Elle se releva et se jeta au cou de son loup-garou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Remus l'attira vers elle, ses bras autour de ses hanches fines.

_- Fionna…_

_- Veux-tu de moi comme femme, Remus ? Demanda-t-elle timidement._

Remus sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement… Elle avait posé la question. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait. Et il ne l'aurait pas fait à cet instant d'ailleurs. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt…

Il avait peur mais, quoiqu'il en soit il devait lui répondre. Il inspira profondément, la peur au ventre… Il savait déjà la réponse qu'il allait lui donner et il était terrorisé…

_- Remus ? Appela-t-elle, affolée, par le silence de son aimée._

_- Oui, je… C'est oui ! Je le veux, mon cœur, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres._

Fionna rayonna et serra le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses longs cheveux châtains et respira son parfum aux notes fleuris et orientales. Il déposa de petit baiser sur son front et l'enlaça également.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, profitant de cet instant de tranquillité, dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant.

* * *

Le mois de juin se termina rapidement avec les premiers préparatifs du mariage de Fionna et Remus. Ils avaient décidé de se marier dans l'intimité de leur famille, avec leurs amis, dans la propriété des Papillionis. Remus ne pouvait financer ce mariage seul et Sirius insista une nouvelle fois pour l'épauler. Remus avait perdu son père deux ans plus tôt. Quant à sa mère, elle était drépessive et son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle souriait de temps à autres à Remus, quand il allait la voir. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit là, le jour de son union dans les liens de l'hymen. Ils étaient encore en train de décider du jour, mais ils savaient dores et déjà que la cérémonie aurait lieu fin août. 

Le mois de juillet fila à une allure folle et chacun des sorciers était occupé par son travail et ses études.

Gwen quant à elle était heureuse que Peter vienne chaque jour. Cela lui tenait compagnie et elle était tellement heureuse qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie ! Pourtant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu, malgré les efforts fournis par le jeune Pettigrow.

Sa rééducation était plutôt positive, elle commençait à se remettre debout et de jour en jour, elle réapprenait à marcher. Elle devait reprendre des forces, réhabituer ses muscles depuis longtemps ankylosés à la soutenir. Fin juillet, après les deux mois de son réveil, elle arrivait désormais à se déplacer, tout en tenant Peter par le bras.

Le premier jour d'août, alors qu'elle s'endormait, Peter était encore là. Il était tard, mais il avait absolument voulu lui raconter de nouveau leur premier baiser lors de la Saint Valentin à Pré-au-Lard. Gwen ferma les yeux, emportée une fois de plus dans le monde des rêves, en entendant Peter lui murmurer pour la première fois depuis son réveil, trois mots : « Je t'aime… ».

Son sommeil fut agité…

Elle marchait, sous un soleil fort; elle se voyait avancer. Elle sortait d'un appartement, qui lui semblait familier. Elle avançait dans les rues, en direction d'un quartier un peu plus démuni. Mais pour cela elle devait passer dans un parc boisé. Le soleil n'était pas fort, et d'après sa position la jeune femme sut que c'était le début de matinée. Elle avançait et se savait préoccupée… Mais par quoi ? Elle voulait voir Peter, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle avançait dans le parc désert, entre les arbres. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit alors. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit une douleur atroce l'envahir. Des bruits de pas retentirent. Et elle les vit. Deux Mangemorts.

Elle hurlait de douleur, sentant tous ses muscles se tendre, comme s'ils allaient se déchirer. Elle se sentit tomber. Et une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergea, alors qu'un jet de lumière rouge la frappait de nouveau, sous les rires des Mangemorts. Elle connaissait leur voix. Oui, elle les connaissait. C'était deux hommes…

Elle devait dire à Peter d'arrêter d'avoir peur. Il devait tout raconter à Dumbledore. Elle vit alors les mangemorts lancer la marque des ténèbres au dessus d'elle. Ils lui assénèrent de grands coups de pied, la meurtrissant encore et encore… Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer, mais elle luttait. Elle croyait mourir. Et le temps qui passa lui sembla être une éternité. Un calvaire. Elle vit alors un homme… Un sorcier. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était Maugrey l'auror. Elle lui adressa quelques mots et sombra dans le coma.

Elle comprit alors, que ce rêve qu'elle faisait, c'était son passé… Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Des scènes de sa vie lui revinrent. Les murs inconscients, qui gardaient ses souvenirs, éclatèrent et sa conscience engloutit ses souvenirs perdus. Tout lui revenait, des sentiments forts l'envahissaient…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, en sueur, essoufflée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, malgré elle.

Elle se souvenait.

L'auror devant sa porte, vit qu'elle s'agitait… Elle reconnaissait cette homme qui portaient des lunettes… c'était James Potter. Un ami de Peter, un Gryffondor, célèbre membre des Maraudeurs de Poudlard.

_- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il soucieux de la voir ainsi._

_- Je… Oui… Je me rappelle de Peter… Je m'en souviens désormais ! Expliqua-t-elle heureuse._

_- Tu… Tes souvenirs sont revenus… Tous ? Questionna-t-il excité._

_- Je… non, je ne me rappelle que d'être sortie avec Peter et je me souviens que je l'aimais… Je… Ne me souviens de rien d'autre, mentit-elle._

_- Ne bouge pas, je vais prévenir un Guérisseur…_

Et l'évènement fut rapporté à Ollivander, avant d'être raconté dans tout le service…

Peter arriva le lendemain, alors que Lily et Fionna finissait de préparer les affaires de Gwen, pour sa sortie le lendemain, faisant remplir des papiers administratifs à ses parents.

Gwen commença à lui raconter ses souvenirs de lui, décrivant précisément les lieux et ses impressions. Peter l'embrassa, heureux, l'écoutant attentivement, tout en ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait. Elle se souvenait de lui. Il était si heureux !

Lily et Fionna, sortirent à la suite de Mr et Mrs Burnett. Elles parlaient des souvenirs recouvrés de Gwen.

_- C'est bon signe ! Lança joyeusement Fionna. Et tu as vu comme il était heureux, Peter ?_

_- Oui, Fifi, mais…_

_- Elle n'a pas retrouvé le plus important à tes yeux, termina la femme aux iris dorés._

_- Je sais que ce qu'elle a retrouvé est important. Mais… elle reste en danger !_

_- Oui, Lily, mais soit déjà contente qu'ils soient enfin heureux, ces deux-là !_

Lily devait avouer que c'était déjà si important pour eux, qu'il ne fallait aucunement gâcher cet instant. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'oublier la feuille que Gwen avait signée.

_- Je reviens Fionna, attends moi, j'en ai pour une seconde, j'ai oublié un papier !_

Elle s'élança rapidement dans les couloirs et arriva devant la salle de soins de la jeune Gwen. Elle entendit la voix de la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée…

_- Ils étaient deux, Peter. Ils semblaient m'attendre dans ce parc. J'ai senti le danger approcher. Ils m'ont lancé des Doloris… Je connaissais leur voix. J'en suis sûre ! C'était deux sorciers. Deux mangemorts !_

Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle se souvenait de son attaque ! Elle poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans la salle, mais le silence régnait et Gwen, comme Peter, la fixèrent, surpris. Ils ne parlaient plus. Pourquoi ?

_- Ca va ? Demanda Lily. Excusez moi, j'ai oublié ton autorisation, Gwen ! _

_- Oh, oui, désolée. Prends là, elle est sur mon chevet, répondit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres._

Lily s'en empara rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers la petite sorcière brune.

_- Si tu te souviens de quelque chose d'autre, Dis le moi, Gwen…_

_- Oui, quand je m'en souviendrai, je te le dirai._

Lily posa ses iris émeraude sur Peter, mais il ne la regarda pas. Il contemplait sa Gwen. Et cette dernière mentait… La rousse quitta la pièce, un tas de question tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître devant Fionna, lorsqu'elle l'eut rejointe. La journée se termina à l'hôpital. Et Lily ne parla à personne de ce qu'elle avait entendu, en écoutant derrière une porte.

Le troisième jour d'août, tôt le matin, alors que le soleil se levait, Peter était déjà là, près de sa petite amie. Il l'aidait à rassembler les dernières affaires. James et un autre auror, nommé John Bancroft, étaient présents pour escorter Gwen chez elle. Pour éviter les ennuis, ils devaient passer par le Chaudron Baveur et le chemin de Traverse, où ils rejoindraient l'appartement de James. Là, ils utiliseraient la Poudre de Cheminette. Ils ne pouvaient aucunement utiliser le réseau de l'hôpital, car celui-ci avait était condamné par sécurité, disait-on.

Enfin ils se mirent en route, lentement, au rythme de Gwen. Le voyage en métro se passa bien et ils purent arriver en sécurité au Chaudron Baveur. Il était désert à cette heure-ci. Quoique ces temps-ci, le bar semblait presque mort. Les gens sortaient de moins en moins par peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- Ca y est ! Je vais enfin être libre ! S'écria Gwen, trop heureuse !_

_- Oui, tu peux le dire ! Rajouta James, alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'arrière cour du pub. Je vais ouvrir le passage, pendant ce temps, John, surveille derrière._

James tapa de la pointe de sa baguette chacune des briques qui ouvraient le passage au chemin de Traverse. Enfin, dans un bruit infernal, les pierres laissèrent place à la voie en formant une arcade. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelque chose qui tombe… James se retourna et découvrit Bancroft, allongé, les yeux grands ouverts exprimant la peur. James comprit, alors que Gwen poussait un cri en le regardant.

James se retourna et prit un sort en plein dans l'estomac. Il fut éjecté contre le mur du bar. Il n'arrivait plus à se lever et vit Peter se faire désarmer, par un Mangemort, et subir un sortilège Doloris… Gwen, hurla, mais elle ne bougeait pas; elle semblait paralysée par une terreur indicible.

Soudain, un deuxième Mangemort se matérialisa et les cris cessèrent. La jeune femme fut éclairée par une lumière verte et s'effondra comme un tas de chiffons sur le sol pavé.

Peter au sol, leva la tête, horrifié. Gwen était à terre et ne bougeait plus. Son visage se contracta. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, ramassa sa baguette, et partit à la suite des Mangemorts qui fuyaient déjà. James le vit courir, habité par une rage immense, sur le chemin de Traverse désert. Il se releva tant bien que mal, lança une gerbe d'étincelle rouge dans les airs, pour prévenir du danger et invoqua son Patronus, qu'il envoya à Lily, qui ne devait pas encore être partie travailler, avant de partir derrière Peter.

Ils se retrouvèrent à courir dans le labyrinthe des rues, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par trois personnes. Remus, Lily et Sirius.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda précipitamment, Sirius, le souffle court. Ils m'ont juste dit de venir aussi, très vite. _

_- Gwen vient d'être assassinée avec Bancroft, un collègue. On devait l'escorter jusque chez nous pour qu'elle aille chez elle. Peter s'est mis à pourchasser les deux mangemorts… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces deux vauriens n'essaient pas de l'attaquer…_

_- J'ai prévenu Dumbledore en lui envoyant mon Patronus. L'Ordre va arriver ! Lança Lily. Je leur renverrai mon Patronus dès que nous aurons bloqué ces larbins !_

_- Fionna est partie au ministère prévenir les aurors ! Ajouta Remus._

Ils coururent et rattrapèrent enfin Queudver. Mais soudain les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent et deux ombres apparurent à leurs côtés… Dans la brouillard de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Chacun des deux groupes menaçait l'autre, baguette en main. Lily envoya son Patronus à Dumbledore droit sur les Mangemorts. Deux d'entre eux essayèrent de l'attaquer, le troisième se protégea et le quatrième eut une réaction qui n'échappa pas à Lily… Il le regarda galoper, et fixa le point où la biche argentée avait disparu… Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement de recul.

Peter lança un sort au Mangemort distrait, qui le reçut en pleine côte, volant quelques mètres plus loin, avant de percuter le sol pavé de la ruelle froide.

Ce fut le signal pour le début de la bataille… Les rayons déchiraient la brume, l'éclairant de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Alors que les deux groupes luttaient ardemment, le nombre de Mangemorts sembla augmenter, et, soudain, Lily, James, Peter, Sirius et Remus furent encerclés. Ils se regroupèrent au centre. Leur fin était-elle arrivée ? Si c'était le cas, alors ils se battraient vaillamment pour honorer l'Ordre.

Un rire glacial s'éleva d'un coup, dans le silence de cette matinée maudite… Il était là.

_- Qui voici donc… ricana l'homme de sa voix sifflante. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… Je vous reconnais… Mr et Mrs Potter, j'ai appris ? Se lier jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… Et dire que ça arrivera bientôt ! Sale petit traître, tu paieras pour avoir épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il faut arrêter la propagation de cette maladie qui s'est abattue sur nos illustres familles…_

Lily regarda férocement l'homme à la face de serpent. Elle sentait une peur immense s'emparer de son être, mais quelque chose d'autre naissait en elle, à cet instant… De la répulsion.

James regarda Peter. Le visage du jeune animagus exprimait une rage indéfinissable, alors que ses yeux rougis laissaient toujours couler de nombreuses larmes de douleur. Fou de rage il se jeta hors du cercle de ses amis, en hurlant et essaya de lancer de nombreux sorts sur les deux mangemorts qui avaient exécuté son amour. Il hurlait furieusement sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis et sous les rires moqueurs des sous-fifres de Voldemort. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et Peter S'écroula au sol, après avoir été frappé par un sort inconnu, ses mains plaquées contre son torse, se convulsant de douleur sur les pierres glacées, sans un bruit…

Remus pointa sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussitôt, quatre Mangemorts le prirent comme cible. Il abandonna donc, horrifié par les hurlements du petit homme, qui commençaient à s'élever.

Peter aurait trouvé la mort si à cet instant précis l'Ordre n'était pas arrivé, semant la panique dans les rangs de l'Ordre des Ténèbres.

Les éclairs fusèrent et les deux camps menèrent une lutte sans merci… Lily remarqua alors que Dumbledore n'était pas là… Elle n'était attaquée par aucun des mangemorts, et il lui sembla même que certains sorts avaient été déviés de leur trajectoire in extremis par un Mangemort, alors qu'elle aurait dû être touchée. Pourquoi ?

Ces interrogations prirent fin lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un voile sombre venait de tomber devant elle. En se retournant, avec vélocité, elle vit que James esquivait de son mieux les sorts de l'homme à la face de serpent.

Elle matérialisa son patronus, qui s'élança sur le visage de son ennemi, permettant à James de s'éloigner et d'imiter sa femme.

_- James, fait traverser ton cerf ! Vite !_

La cage des ténèbres sembla se fendre lorsque le magnifique cerf argenté de James s'éclata contre la paroi du maléfice. Lily se remémora rapidement la formule de l'espoir, et lorsque la boule nacrée apparut au bout de sa baguette, elle pourfendit le dôme ténébreux, sous le regard haineux du seigneur sombre.

_- Vous n'apprenez jamais de vos erreurs, Voldemort ? Cracha Lily, à la fois sûre d'elle et morte de peur._

_- Comment oses-tu, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

Alors qu'il se préparait à la tuer, James se jeta sur Lily et transplana quelques mètres plus loin, sa dulcinée dans ses bras.

Lily aperçut Alors les aurors arriver et vit Alice et Franck prendre le relais contre Voldemort, aidés de Maugrey. Elle ne put admirer bien longtemps cette bataille, car un cri horrible venait de s'élever. Celui d'une femme qui semblait totalement démente. Elle lui fonçait dessus, lui jetant des maléfices, mais James protégea son épouse du mieux qu'il put, tandis que Lily essayait de retrouver ses esprits, avant de le rejoindre dans son combat face à l'odieuse Bellatrix.

A un moment avancé du combat, Lily, vit un Mangemort se matérialiser derrière la plus fidèle partisane du Lord Noir. Il l'attaqua, en traître, et se volatilisa, avant qu'elle ne le vît, alors que la cousine de Sirius poussait un long cri de douleur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour récupérer et pour se replonger dans son combat.

Après s'être fait toucher à deux reprises, la Mangemorte s'enfuit en lâchant un rire démentiel. La bataille continuait et Lily aperçut Alice et Franck en bien mauvaise état, ainsi que Maugrey, dont l'un des yeux saignait abondamment. Cette vision troubla Lily qui crut qu'elle allait être malade. Franck, quant à lui, semblait inconscient, tandis qu'Alice, debout devant lui, faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée du plus grand mage de tout les temps.

Dumbledore venait d'apparaître derrière Tom Jedusor, attirant l'attention sur lui, ce qui permit à Alice de fuir avec Franck.

James, de son côté cherchait ses amis des yeux… Il aperçut Remus, Sirius et Fionna, face à deux mangemorts. Leurs sortilèges s'entrechoquaient sans jamais toucher leur cible. Il chercha rapidement Peter, qui se démenait tant bien que mal, face à une petite Mangemorte. Il se dépêcha d'aller l'aider, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse toucher. Lily se retrouva seule. Elle décida donc de partir aider Maugrey, qui commençait à faiblir, face à deux Mangemorts.

Mais elle ne put rien faire, car l'Ordre des Ténèbres se volatilisait petit à petit, laissant le camp de Dumbledore et les aurors seuls…

_- Que personne ne rentre chez lui, maintenant ! Rendez-vous au quartier de l'Ordre, et que les blessés se rendent à Ste Mangouste accompagnés…_

Lily aida le vieil auror, qui grognait des injures à l'encontre des partisans de Voldemort, tout en répétant à la jeune femme, que ce n'était pas grave. Mais elle passa outre toutes les paroles du vieil homme.

Pendant ce temps, James suivit Peter qui venait de rebrousser chemin, retournant au Chaudron Baveur. Il la vit, là, entourée de Médicomages, tout comme l'autre mort. Sa peine le submergea alors et il se jeta vers le corps, empêchant les médecins de le retenir. James intervint alors…

_- Excusez-nous, nous étions là, lorsque ça s'est passé. C'est moi qui ai lancé le sort pour avertir du danger…_

_- Vous la connaissiez ? Demanda alors l'un des quatre Médicomages présents. _

_- Oui, je les connaissais, précisa James, en désignant aussi le corps de son collègue. Nous avons été attaqués alors que nous escortions cette jeune fille pour la mettre à l'abri… Elle s'appelait Gwen Burnett, ajouta-t-il rapidement. C'était sa petite amie._

Il désigna d'un signe de tête le jeune Pettigrow, qui était effondré sur le corps froid de Gwen. Pendant son absence, ils avaient fermé ses paupières et déposé son corps à moitié recouvert par un drap blanc sur un brancard. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il après lui ? Tout était de sa faute ! Il aurait du le dire plutôt au lieu de se cloîtrer dans le mensonge ! Alors qu'il pleurait, un souvenir récent remontait dans sa mémoire…

Il était tôt et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. C'était le matin même, à Ste Mangouste. Il venait d'arriver auprès de Gwen, qui venait de se réveiller.  
Alors qu'il l'aidait à préparer ses affaires, la jeune femme l'avait interpellé…

_- Pete, il faut qu'on parle, s'il te plaît ! Annonça-t-elle, son manque d'assurance pointant dans sa petite voix douce._

_- Oui, ma Gwen !_

_- Je… Nous devons arrêter de mentir, Peter ! Regarde où ça nous a menés ! S'il te plaît, il faut…_

_- Non, Gwen, si nous parlons il nous tuerons ! La coupa-t-il, apeuré._

_- Pete… Regarde ce qui est déjà arrivé… Je suis passé à côté de la mort à deux reprises ! Nous serons chassés de toute façon, par les mangemorts. Alors autant aider l'Ordre en leur disant ce que nous savons !_

_- Mais Gwen ! S'ils apprennent qu'on leur a menti, comment réagiront-ils ? _

_- On s'en fiche ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent mais nous aurons la conscience tranquille ! _

Un silence avait suivi cette conversation, puis Peter avait repris lentement :

_- D'accord…_

_- C'est vrai ? Tu… Tu acceptes qu'on aille leur dire ?_

_- Oui, mais à une condition…_

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, un grand sourire sur son visage rond.

- Que nous essayons de nous trouver un chez nous, dès que tu seras à l'abri…

La jeune femme lui avait alors sautés au coup, folle de joie, en l'embrassant tendrement…

Mais son souvenir se troublait le ramenant à la triste réalité : maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus ni sourire, ni l'embrasser. Car elle était partie… A jamais, le laissant seul avec ses doutes et ses peurs… Seul avec ses mensonges, qu'il n'arriverait pas à dévoiler…

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle était morte et il n'avait rien pu faire !

Il sentait deux paires de bras le soulever. Il la voyait partir. Le drap qui la couvrait partiellement, fut tiré sur tout son corps, la cachant de ses yeux embués. Ils l'emmenaient.

_- NON ! LAISSEZ-LA ! MA GWEN ! JAMES, ARRÊTE LES ! Mugit Peter, détruit._

Lorsque les hommes de Ste Mangouste furent partis, Peter s'effondra sur le pavé, agenouillé, en boule. C'était fini.

_- Queudver, allez, viens, appela James d'une voix éteinte._

James l'entraîna dans le bar, afin de prendre le réseau de cheminée, pour rejoindre la Tête de Sanglier.

Arrivés là-bas, ils entendirent Dumbledore parler posément à l'Ordre. Lily était au fond de la salle, debout, près de leurs amis.

Peter se sentit soudainement mal et se précipita aux toilettes. Lily s'empressa alors de rejoindre son époux.

_- Il va mal, il s'en veux apparemment, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmura James, pour répondre à la question muette que lançait les yeux émeraudes. Maugrey, comment va-t-il ?_

_- Il a perdu un œil. Mais apparemment, il peuvent lui en redonner un… Annonça Lily, qui tremblait de peur._

James la prit alors dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

_- …. Savons désormais que l'Ordre des Ténèbres se réunit sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Ou alors ils savaient qu'en tuant Miss Burnett, Mr Pettigrow partirait à leur poursuite comme la dernière fois… D'où mon hypothèse d'une embuscade. Je vous remercie pour votre écoute et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos futures missions ! Termina Dumbledore, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement._

Un à un les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent pour retourner à leurs activités, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore faisait signe aux deux couples du fond de la salle. Lily, James, Alice et Franck le rejoignirent aussitôt, dans un lourd silence. Le directeur de Poudlard les fixa un par un, puis parla doucement.

_- Ce matin, vous venez d'affronter une nouvelle fois Lord Voldemort… Avez-vous perdu la tête ? _

_- Monsieur… commença Franck, qui se tut aussitôt en voyant Dumbledore lever une main._

_- Vous auriez pu mourir et vous venez d'attiser son désir… Il a remarqué que vous aviez du cran, que votre courage, bien que louable, était quelque peu irresponsable. Cela lui plaît, et vous venez de le convaincre aujourd'hui que vous étiez digne de mourir par sa main. Cela dit, vous êtes ici… Et en lui montrant que vous étiez digne de lui, cela vous a permis de vous élever à un rang, où aucun des Mangemorts ne peut accéder : vous avez acquis une sorte d'immunité… Je pense qu'aucun Mangemort n'aura le droit de vous tuer à présent. Voldemort aime tuer ses opposants les plus importants et rares sont ceux qui l'ont affronté deux fois et s'en sont sortis indemnes, et encore moins vivant !_

Les quatre jeunes personnes baissèrent la tête un peu honteux. Dumbledore sourit malgré tout avant de reprendre un peu plus joyeusement.

_- Je tiens quand même à vous féliciter, malgré tout, pour avoir osé l'affronter sans perdre votre sang-froid. Mais je vous prierai désormais de fuir si vous veniez à vous retrouvez devant Tom Jedusor… Assez de vies ont déjà été sacrifiées, pour que nous dussions de nouveau en perdre… Maintenant, retournez auprès de votre ami, Pettigrow… Il va avoir besoin d'aide…_

Ils saluèrent poliment l'homme respectable et prirent congé. James se dépêcha d'aller vers Peter, pour l'épauler…

_- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à Peter. Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien pu faire…_

_- Moi aussi… répondit-il, la voix chevrotante_

Dans l'esprit de l'animagus, la culpabilité avait diminué et sa rancoeur venait de se verser sur James. Ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute à lui. James était également responsable. C'était à lui de les protéger. C'était lui, qui aurait dû mourir à la place de son aimée, en tant que protecteur. C'était en partie à cause de lui que Gwen était morte, puisque c'est en entendant qui avait brûlé la maison de James que tout avait commencé.

Il avait fait la promesse à sa Gwen de parler. Mais en parlant, il aiderait James à retrouver ses cambrioleurs. Un dilemme s'offrait à lui, mais son choix ne fut pas difficile. Il devait punir James, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout avouer. Il se tairait donc, malgré sa promesse… Des larmes se ruèrent alors de ses petits yeux larmoyants, coulant sur ses joues.

Lily s'approcha de lui et vint l'étreindre doucement.

_- Je suis désolée, ça me fait de la peine aussi. Je l'aimais bien, elle était si gentille, murmura-t-elle. Je suis là… Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Nous te soutiendrons, Peter._

Mais elle ne savait pas, qu'à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, une autre personne venait de mourir, dans son sommeil, et que Peter n'allait pas être le seul de l'Ordre à devoir être épaulé…

**_A Suivre..._**

* * *

_**Voilà ! La chapitre 26 "Destinées Scellées " sera en ligne d'ici deux à trois semaines environ **_

_**Alors, quelles ont été vos impressions sur le chapitre ? Dites le moi dans une review !**_

_**Bises et à bientôt ! Abelforth++**_

_Chapitre posté le 31/10/2007_


	26. Destinées Scellées

_**Bonjour !**_

**_Merci à :__ Zazo, Lumi55, Bezoard, Siria Black, Puky, Sirius07 et Mlle Potter(pour la review au chapitre 10) pour vos reviews !_**

**_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !_**

_**Info sur le chapitre : Un de mes chapitres préférés je dois dire ! J'en suis satisfait après ce ne sera pas forcément l'avis de tous ! Je l'ai terminé il y a maintenant deux semaines…**_

**_Autres infos :_ _Oui ça fera trois semaines demain, mais je ne le souhaitais pas !_**

_**Eh oui, pour une fois, j'ai terminé ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine et j'avais commencé le chapitre 27 qui avançait très bien… Mais voilà, le sort s'acharne. Mon ordi a rendu l'âme et je n'ai accès à l'ordi de mon frère que très très rarement… Là je profite d'un moment où il dort pour venir écrire cette « préface ».**_

_**Le chapitre suivant est donc « bloqué » en attendant de trouver une solution. J'en suis désolé et cela m'énerve un peu d'ailleurs !**_

_**En attendant je révise pour mes partiels qui auront lieu dans un mois pile ! J'ai fait les dessins de mes chapitres, je les scannerai quand j'aurai de nouveau un ordi…**_

_**Je vous demande une nouvelle fois de m'excuser… :'(**_

_**Sinon, l'avancement de TOUS mes chapitres est en ligne sur mon profil ! ;)**_

_**J'aurais tant aimé publié mon prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, le 4 décembre, car ce sera les deux ans de ma fan fiction… Le temps passe si vite !**_

**_Je vous rappelle une énième fois, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancement des chapitres, qui est également affiché sur mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout du chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc avoir une estimation de l'avancement de la suite!_**

_**Bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde,**_

_**Abelforth**_

* * *

Chapitre XXVI : Destinées scellées 

Le mois d'août touchait finalement à sa fin. Le mariage de Remus et de Fionna était imminent et cela faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Car depuis le jour de la mort de Gwen, une autre personne avait quitté ce monde. Une personne qui servait de lien entre le monde magique et le monde rationnel. Mais elle n'avait pas souffert. Elle était morte dans son lit, heureuse.

Mr Evans était un homme qui avait aimé ses filles et la vie. Mais il n'avait jamais prit beaucoup soin de sa santé, malgré les protestations de ses femmes. Malheureusement, depuis la mort de Mrs Evans, il n'avait daigné écouter ses filles qu'après avoir fait son malaise, soit une seule et unique fois. C'est tout simplement dans la matinée du 3 août 1979 que le cœur de Mr Evans s'arrêta de battre, ne faisant pas souffrir l'homme endormi. Ce fut Pétunia qui trouva son père mort, chez lui, le jour même.

Lily apprit la nouvelle aussitôt et s'effondra, attristée par la perte de son père. Elle venait de perdre son dernier parent, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle lui en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir voulu suivre son régime et les avis des médecins. Mais d'un autre côté, de savoir que son père était parti dans son sommeil la rassura. Il était mort tranquillement, en souriant lui avait-on dit dans la lettre.

L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours après, le lendemain de celui de Gwennoline. Les deux furent émouvants, mais seul celui du père de Lily se fit en très petit comité. Les amis de Lily et Dumbledore vinrent à la cérémonie, ainsi que Pétunia et son désormais mari, Vernon Dursley. Pétunia était venue dire bonjour à sa sœur, exceptionnellement, sûrement sous le coup de la tristesse. Elle lui fit part des dernières volontés de son père. Dans son testament, il avait demandé que ses filles continuent de se voir encore au moins une fois par an, ou alors qu'elles essaient de rester en contact. Les deux filles acceptèrent difficilement cette condition, mais elles ne pouvaient refuser cette volonté. Pétunia et Lily se décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de vendre leur maison. Aucune d'elles n'aurait plus le courage d'aller y habiter.

Aucune des deux ne le savait, mais elles ne seraient plus amenées à se revoir…

* * *

Trois jours avant leur mariage, Remus et sa mère se rendirent au Sud de l'Angleterre, chez les Papillionis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Seaton, ils sortirent un peu dans les extérieures de la ville, comme leur avait indiqué Fionna. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une imposante bâtisse. Elle était assez large et possédait un étage. Les nombreuses fenêtres à chaque étage témoignaient de la surface importante de la maison.

Mrs Lupin, tira une seconde sur le bras de son fils.

_- Remus, tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Enfin je veux dire… Regarde, c'est une maison bien trop grande pour être celle des parents de ta fiancée !_

_- Non, c'est ici ! Regarde, maman ! Le blason là, sur le portail._

Mrs Lupin regardait les barres de fer forgé. Au centre se trouvait une plaque de doré, dont l'usure montrait l'ancienneté des grilles; Sur cette grosse plaque de métal était sculpté un magnifique papillon, posé sur une baguette, autour desquels se trouvaient sept étoiles. Lorsqu'ils avancèrent en direction du portail, ce dernier s'ouvrit lentement, comme s'il les avait attendus. Sans plus attendre, les deux Lupin empruntèrent le chemin de gravier qui menait à la propriété des Papillionis.

De loin, Remus vit la porte s'ouvrir et une jeune femme arriva en courant. Elle portait une belle robe vert pâle, à manche courte, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire lâchés étaient attachés en un chignon délicat. Elle portait autour du cou un collier de perles nacrées qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais mis. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Fionna déposa un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Remus, avant de se tourner vers la femme qui lui tenait le bras.

Elle avait de longs cheveux de la même couleur que ceux du jeune homme et ses profondes rides avaient dû être creusées par le malheur qui s'était abattu sur sa famille. Remus tenait de sa mère le nez et les deux magnifiques iris dorés, que Fionna aimait tant. Elle était plutôt grande et élégante, et on distinguait par sa démarche et son maintien que cette femme devait avoir reçu une éducation stricte.

_- Mrs Lupin, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, annonça Fionna en lui tendant la main, un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je suis…_

_- Fionna Papillionis, termina la mère de Remus, qui lui attrapa doucement la main, tout en lui rendant son sourire. Remus m'a parlé de vous… Il est plutôt timide d'habitude. Remus m'a appris que vous étiez une sang pur !_

_- Maman, la réprimanda aussitôt le jeune lycanthrope._

_- Eh bien quoi ? C'est une question. La pureté du sang m'est égal, mais je voulais juste me renseigner, je ne connaissais aucun Papillionis jusqu'à présent !_

_- Il n'y a aucun problème, ajouta aussitôt Fionna. En fait cette maison est dans ma famille depuis deux siècles, environ. Nous sommes d'origine française, mais avec la Révolution française, mes aïeux ont craints et se sont réfugiés ici. Malgré tout, mes ancêtres décidèrent d'envoyer leurs enfant étudier à Beauxbâtons. Mon frère et moi sommes les premiers à avoir été envoyés à Poudlard. Si vous le désirez, mes parents pourront vous en dire plus, mais ne restez pas ici, venez, entrez !_

Deux personnes attendaient sur le perron de la villa. Un homme de grande taille, dégarnie, le reste de ses cheveux étant gris, adressait un large sourire aux nouveaux arrivants. Il portait un bouc gris et une moustache épaisse, sous son nez fin. Il tenait par les épaules sa femme, d'une tête plus petite que lui. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa fille Fionna, sauf ses yeux noirs qui contrastaient étrangement avec le reste de son visage.

_- Bonjour ! Lança Mr Papillionis d'une voix grave. Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer enfin, Mrs Lupin. Je suis le père de Fionna, Achille Papillionis et voici mon épouse, Nymphéa. Allons, entrez ! Ne restons pas ici ! Que diriez-vous de quelques rafraîchissements dans le jardin ?_

Les cinq sorciers entrèrent et visitèrent rapidement la maison. Une fois assis dans le jardin, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison, ils s'assirent sous un érable, où l'elfe de maison des Papillionis vint emmener quelques boissons. Mr et Mrs Papillionis contèrent aux Lupin l'histoire de leur famille, celle de la maison et commencèrent à parler mariage. Ils expliquèrent succinctement où se déroulerait la cérémonie et comment cela se déroulerait.

Enfin, Mr Papillionis s'adressa à Remus.

_- Comme vous le savez, Fionna ne portera bientôt plus notre nom, Remus, mais le vôtre ! Malgré tout, dans la tradition de notre famille, votre union vous fera également entrer dans notre famille. Fionna a dû vous parler de cette tradition, non ?_

_- Je ne crois pas ! Répondit aussitôt le jeune Remus._

_- Par Merlin ! S'exclama alors Fionna. J'ai complètement oublié de te le dire ! _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit son père. En fait Remus, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose._

Il se leva et demanda à Remus de le suivre. Ils marchèrent ensemble, en direction du fond du jardin. De loin Remus aperçut la mer et le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la roche. Il entrevit alors, sous un gigantesque saule pleureur, des dalles de pierre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tout près qu'il remarqua alors ce que c'était. Des gisants, un nombre impressionnant de gisants.

_- Vous êtes ici dans la dernière demeure des Papillionis. Regardez !_

De sa main il désigna, un autre saule, plus petit, à une vingtaine de mètres sur leur gauche. D'autres gisants se trouvaient là-bas, en cercle, leur tête orientée vers le centre.

_- Là-bas, ce sont nos ancêtres les plus vieux ! Où nous sommes à présents, ce sont mes parents et mes grands parents, ainsi que leur frère et sœur. Les deux dalles que vous voyez ici, ce sont celles de ma femme et de moi-même. Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je vais vous expliquer. Lorsque nous nous marrions, dans notre famille, nous avons pour tradition d'édifier ces dalles de quartz, dans lesquelles les jeunes mariés laissent leurs empreintes. Oui, je trouve cette tradition assez morbide, moi aussi, ajouta Achille Papillionis, en voyant l'expression du visage de son futur gendre._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire à quoi cela sert-il ? Demanda-t-il confus._

_- Oh ! Eh bien, en fait, vos empreintes dans le quartz réagissent comme un lien magique. Connaissez-vous l'Ancienne magie, Remus ? _

_- Un peu, une de nos amies l'étudie pendant son temps libre, avoua Remus. _

_- Les liens du Sang, vous connaissez ?_

_- Oui, notre amie, les a faits utiliser par Dumbledore, pour son mariage, en mai._

_- Eh bien, disons que notre ancêtre, en arrivant en Angleterre, a modifié ce sort. Aucun besoin de sang, juste une empreinte dans le quartz. En fait cette roche capte votre magie et l'emprisonne. En mettant vos deux empreintes en même temps, vous mêlez vos magies et scellées vos destinées. Cela ne signifie pas que vous allez succomber si l'un de vous deux meurt, cela veut dire que vous êtes liés jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous vienne rejoindre nos ancêtres._

_- C'est étonnant ! Lâcha Remus, admiratif._

_- Vous voyez Remus, mon ancêtre, Hippolyte Papillionis, en arrivant de France, où il avait échappé de peu à la guillotine, sous la Révolution, à mesurer combien la vie était courte. Face à l'éternité, nous, humains, ne sommes que des papillons éphémères. Pour vaincre le néant et l'oubli, vaincre ce peu de temps que dure la vie, il avait décidé d'immortaliser sa silhouette dans le quartz de son mariage. Sa dépouille, grâce à la magie, a été transformée en la même pierre que celle sur laquelle il avait été déposé. Vous voyez ce saule au fond, demanda-t-il à Remus, en montrant l'arbre à une dizaine de mètres à droite. Mes enfants et leurs époux se retrouveront là-bas, lorsqu'ils rejoindront nos ancêtres. Vous y serez aussi, Remus… Enfin, ne parlons pas de mort ! Cela n'est pas pour maintenant ! Nous devons penser à votre mariage ! Je suis fier de savoir que vous allez rentrer dans notre illustre famille. Vous serez le deuxième loup-garou de la famille ! Le vieux Ferdinand, mon grand-oncle, aurait été de content de savoir que son arrière-petite nièce épouse un lycanthrope._

_- Comment savez-vous cela ? Questionna, Remus, qui venait de se figer. J'avais dit à Fionna…_

_- Croyez-vous que cela me gêne ? Pensez-vous que j'aurais accepté cet hymen si je haïssais les gens de votre condition ? Je m'en fiche, Remus, vous n'y pouvez rien, et cela ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne. Une personne ne peut être jugée pour ces maladies ou son apparence. On l'estime pour ce qu'elle vaut. Et cela dit, j'admirais mon grand-oncle !_

Remus se détendit et retourna, de nouveau dans le silence, en direction de la demeure Papillionis accompagné de son futur beau-père.

Pendant trois jours, la mère de Remus fut logée chez les parents de Fionna. Les futurs époux aidaient la famille déjà présente à peaufiner les détails de la cérémonie.

Ce furent trois jours éprouvants mais satisfaisants. Trois jours qui passèrent extrêmement vite.

Et le jour J arriva.

Alors que les invités se pressaient déjà dans le parc des Papillionis, Fionna et Remus finissait de se préparer dans leur chambre respective.

Alors que Remus, enfilait sa chemise, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant surgir deux hommes, bruns, qui lui foncèrent dessus, sans crier gare. Remus se retrouva enlacer brièvement et il reçut des tapes amicales dans le dos, mais ne réussit aucunement à parler.

_- Alors ça fait quel effet, Lunard ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius, qui arborait un large sourire._

_- Je…_

_- Tu vas voir, c'est juste des formalités en fait, mais ça reste un jour merveilleux ! Quand tu te retrouves face à ta…_

_- J'ai peur ! Lâcha Remus, alors qu'il rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon noir. Peur de faire une erreur._

_- Pardon ? Laissa échapper Sirius. Peur de quoi ?_

_- De ne pas tenir le coup ! Je suis un…_

_- … Loup-garou, terminèrent Sirius et James en même temps, d'une voix las. C'est toujours le même refrain Lunard ! Arrête ! Sois heureux !_

_- Mais elle…_

_- Fionna t'aime, elle sera heureuse quoi que tu puisses dire ! Bon sang, tu es un Gryffondor !_

_- J'étais, rectifia Remus. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard._

_- Si j'étais en danger de mort, que ferais-tu ? Demanda alors Sirius, sérieusement._

_- Je viendrais t'aider sans hésiter ! Tu es mon ami ! Je ne me permettrai pas de te laisser mourir ! Répliqua Remus, sûr de lui._

_- Ton courage n'a donc pas disparu. C'est pareil avec Fionna. Elle est prête à tout pour toi ! Argua Sirius._

_- Moi aussi ! Rétorqua Remus offensé. Je l'aime comme un dingue._

_- C'est pas ce que je croyais, à t'entendre dire « J'ai peur » ! Précisa Sirius._

_- Tout se passera bien, conclut James, d'une voix rassurante._

James quitta rapidement la chambre et Sirius aida son ami à faire son nœud papillon, dans le silence.

Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, laissant Remus surpris. Sirius lui murmura alors :

_- Je suis tellement content pour toi, Rem ! Tu mérites d'être heureux, arrête simplement de trop réfléchir et sois un peu optimiste._

_- Merci Sirius, répondit simplement Remus, qui ne voyait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments à cet instant._

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à cet instant précis pendant que Sirius quittait la pièce, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, son courage l'envahissant lentement, lui permettant à son tour de rejoindre le jardin…

Quand il remonta l'allée formée par les chaises, il aperçut Sirius, aux côtés d'une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus gris, et lui adressa un sourire timide. Lily, en tant que témoin du couple, attendait déjà près de l'estrade, où l'envoyé du ministère somnolait. Une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air tiède de cette journée d'août. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, pour admirer, la mariée au bras de son père. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, plutôt ample, style empire, brodé de fil en or sur le bas. Le buste de la robe ne possédait aucune bretelle, mais un large ruban de tulle blanc cassé prenait naissance sur la poitrine de la mariée et passait dans le dos de la mariée, reposant sur ses deux bras. Le même tissu était cousu au niveau de la taille haute et recouvrait la robe, sauf le devant, où le tulle formait une ouverture.

Ses cheveux étaient lisses et coiffés en catogan, et un voile blanc cassé pendant de ses cheveux, attachés par trois broches en forme de papillon.

En la voyant arriver, aussi radieuse, Remus sentit tous ses doutes et ses peurs se dissiper. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui…

La cérémonie passa rapidement et lorsque, enfin, le mage des cérémonies les déclara légalement unis, Remus s'empressa d'embrasser Fionna. Puis le père de Fionna se leva, vint féliciter les jeunes époux et les entraîna avec lui vers le fond du jardin, au bord de la falaise.

_- Placez-vous entre les deux dalles et poser chacun une main sur chaque pierre. Vous devez être face l'un à l'autre. Voilà ! Je vais commencer, essayez de ne pas bouger._

Mrs Papillionis sortit sa baguette, et d'une voix lente et profonde, se mit à réciter de nombreuses incantations, dont le sens échappait totalement à Remus. La pierre sembla se mouvoir sous leurs doigts, et le jeune homme voulut bouger, lorsqu'il sentit une main glaciale et dure s'emparer de la sienne. Mais Fionna le regarda pour le rassurer, lui souriant, amusée. Cela faisait partie du rituel, et il sentait désormais ses deux mains, prisonnières du quartz. Un étrange courant le parcourut alors, remplissant son être de bonheur. La tradition Papillionis se perpétuait…

Après plusieurs minutes, le quartz rejeta leurs mains et redevint aussi lisse qu'auparavant.

C'est ce que Remus crut tout d'abord, car soudain, un crissement s'éleva et le minéral laissait apparaître deux fines lettres entrelacées, en même temps, sur chaque bloc. Un F et un R. mais ce n'était pas fini, car, dans ces fines lettres gravées, se dessina alors un petit papillon.

_- Le rituel est terminé. Bienvenue dans notre famille, Remus ! Annonça fièrement l'homme, avant de venir l'enlacer rapidement, pour le congratuler._

_- Monsieur…_

_- Achille, Remus, appelez moi Achille ! Rectifia aussitôt son désormais beau-père._

_- Achille, donc… pourquoi ces lettres ?_

_- Ce sont vos initiales ! Fionna et Remus… Ça fait partie du rituel. Les lettres apparaissent, puis le papillon de notre blason. Dès qu'il est là, cela signifie que le rituel est achevé._

_- Mais pourquoi nos prénoms ?_

_- Elles vous reconnaîtront, plus tard. Ces deux dalles ne pourront accueillir d'autres corps que les vôtres. Elles ont absorbés un peu de vos magies, pour vous reconnaître. Si un autre corps venait à être placé là, il pourrait rester sous forme de gisant. Mais il se dégraderait, avec l'air salé… Il s'éroderait jusqu'à redevenir lisse, attendant à jamais votre corps ! Mais assez parlé ! Allons fêter vos épousailles. Votre mère doit vous attendre pour vous féliciter, Remus !_

De retour dans la foule des invités, Remus repéra sa mère. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius. Celui-ci se jeta sur le jeune marié.

_- Félicitation, Rem ! Tu l'as fais ! S'exclama-t-il, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_- Je vois que ça te rend aussi heureux que moi, ça me touche ! Constata le lycanthrope. Je…_

Il se tut en voyant arriver la jeune femme blonde de l'assemblée, celle qui était assise à côté de son ami pendant le mariage. Elle passa alors son bras gauche autour des hanches de Sirius, devant le regard ahuri du marié.

_- Oh ! Je manque à mon devoir ! Isabelle, voici Remus, le marié ! Annonça gaiement Sirius._

La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise et s'empressa d'aller déposer une bise sur les deux joues de Remus.

_- Sirius, m'a énormément parlé de toi ! Expliqua alors la jeune femme, avec un accent étranger un peu prononcé. Je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance !_

_- Moi de même ! Il est vrai que Sirius m'avait parlé de toi aussi, mais…_

Remus hésita. Il plongea son regard dans les iris bleu gris de la jeune Française, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

_- Je lui ai dit ce que nous étions, il y a une semaine, avoua Sirius._

_- Oui, j'ai été très surprise. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il se moquait de moi, mais ensuite, ma peur passée, je me suis aperçue que c'était un nouvel univers qui s'offrait à moi ! J'ai promis de ne rien dire, ne t'inquiète pas !_

Remus fut soulagé. Il les remercia d'être venus et leur souhaita de passer une agréable journée. Il se lança de nouveau dans la recherche de sa mère, pendant plusieurs minutes et la retrouva enfin, assise aux côtés de Mrs Lupin et d'un jeune homme que Sirius connaissait déjà très bien, Robin, le frère aîné de Fionna.

Il était aussi grand que son père, séduisant, et ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère, c'est-à-dire marron profond. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusque sur la nuque et quelques mèches châtain cachaient ses yeux. Sa barbe n'avait pas été rasée depuis quelques jours.

Il fut le premier à apercevoir Remus. Il se leva et vint lui taper amicalement le dos, son visage rayonnant !

_- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma sœur, Remus ! Le menaça faussement Robin._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Rob, je la protégerai, au péril de ma vie ! S'exclama théâtralement Remus._

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent d'un rire puissant, avant de se séparer, dans des directions opposées. Remus parvint enfin devant sa mère, et Mrs Papillionis, après avoir félicité son gendre, s'en alla pour laisser les deux Lupin ensemble.

_- Je suis si heureuse Remus. Je n'avais plus ressenti une telle joie depuis tellement longtemps, mon chéri._

_- Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi, maman, de te voir sourire. Tu es tout le temps si triste… Alors que tu es si jolie quand tu souris._

_- Ton père aurait été fier de toi, Remus. Vraiment. Sois heureux, mon cœur, vis pleinement ta vie et rends ta femme heureuse. C'est ce que ton père aurait voulu. Et c'est ce qui me ferait plaisir, avoua alors la mère de Remus, ses yeux embués._

Remus prit alors sa mère dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il était si heureux. Il venait d'épouser la femme de sa vie et, pour une fois depuis longtemps, sa mère venait de retrouver le sourire. Il avait enfin fait un choix, qui rendait les gens qu'il aimait heureux.

* * *

Un samedi soir, mi-septembre, une réunion de l'Ordre eut lieu à Pré-au-Lard, dans le pub d'Abelforth Dumbledore. L'Ordre était presque au complet et tous les membres partageaient leurs récentes découvertes sur ce que préparait l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Apparemment, il essayait de placer certains de ses hommes de mains au ministère. Mais pour en apprendre plus, l'Ordre devait attendre Benjy Fenwick, partit en mission depuis trois jours…

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement, une chope à la main, Maugrey, dont l'œil perdu avait été remplacé par un gros œil magique d'un bleu électrique, s'exclama à haute voix :

_- Voilà des nouvelles ! Son Patronus, il arrive._

En effet, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une bécassine voleta dans la salle avant d'ouvrir son long bec fin, d'où sortit la voix de son propriétaire.

_- J'ai des informations importantes. Venez vite. J'ai capturé deux Mangemorts. Je suis dans la forêt de Dean, près d'un hameau. _

Le petit oiseau argenté se dissipa aussitôt, dans le silence de la salle. Dumbledore se leva immédiatement.

_- Je me propose pour y aller. J'aimerais également quatre autres personnes, au cas où, afin de retrouver au plus vite Benjy. _

Lily leva aussitôt la main, suivie par Sirius, Maugrey et son mari. Dumbledore acquiesça, tout en attrapant sa propre chope vide. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et l'objet sembla tressaillir.

_- Si vous voulez bien venir, annonça calmement Dumbledore._

Les cinq personnes se rassemblèrent autour de l'objet ensorcelé et ils posèrent en même temps leurs mains sur la chope. Tout tourna autour d'eux, à une vitesse inouïe. Et le sol les heurta violemment. Sauf Maugrey et Dumbledore, qui était parfaitement debout.

_- James, partez avec Alastor, Lily et Sirius, restez ensemble. Nous nous séparons ! Les premiers qui retrouvent Benjy, préviennent les autres. Dépêchez-vous ! On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver…_

_- Vigilance constante ! Lança abruptement Maugrey à Lily et Sirius._

Les trois groupes se séparèrent et Lily et Sirius s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, disparaissant bientôt de la vue des trois autres personnes.

Ils avancèrent longuement, dans les noirceurs des arbres serrés, jusqu'à ce que Lily se rappelle des paroles de la petite bécassine.

_- Sirius, on se trompe. Il ne faut pas avancer dans la forêt, mais déjà la contourner, pour trouver un hameau. _

Ils rebroussèrent rapidement chemin et se mirent à longer la lisière de la forêt, la baguette fermement tenue dans leur main. Après une bonne heure de marche, alors que la torche de Phoebus faiblissait, Lily poussa une exclamation. Un assemblement d'une dizaine de maison se trouvait là.

Ils savaient qu'il n'était plus loin de leur confrère. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, appelant fortement Benjy Fenwick. L'obscurité rendait de plus en plus difficile la visibilité des deux sorciers.

Soudain, Lily trébucha, en poussant un petit cri. Sirius se retourna et vint l'aider à se relever.

_- Désolée, Sirius, c'est cette branche, s'expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'endroit où elle était tombée, quelques secondes auparavant, de sa baguette allumée. Je ne…_

Lily sembla hésiter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un hurlement de peur. Ce n'était pas une branche, mais une jambe humaine, arrachée, ensanglantée sur laquelle elle avait trébuché. Elle se réfugia contre Sirius, tremblante et terrifiée. Sirius, lui scruta les environs. Il aperçut, un peu plus loin, un pied… Mais il ne chercha pas à trouver les autres membres, et prévint aussitôt les trois autres sorciers. Ceux-ci rappliquèrent le plus rapidement possible. Tous semblèrent horrifiés par la vision de ses deux membres perdus. Pourtant Maugrey ordonna que l'on cherchât le reste du corps séparément et Lily insista pour rester, malgré ses tremblements incontrôlables. Ils avaient pour mission de rassembler dans des sacs, le reste du corps de l'inconnu, avant de partir à la recherche de Benjy. Ils cherchèrent et fouillèrent les environs, quand soudain, Lily poussa de nouveau un hurlement de terreur.

Lorsque les quatre autres la rejoignirent, ils la trouvèrent, en pleur, en train de vomir, contre un arbre. Dumbledore ordonna à Sirius de la ramener chez elle, en veillant à ce que tout le monde prenne soin d'elle. Puis ils cherchèrent, là où la jeune fille avait dû trouver quelque chose.

Et c'est en écartant un buisson que la plus effroyable scène se dévoila. Là se trouvait une main sans doigt, sanguinolente, une oreille, deux yeux et des morceaux de tête ensanglantés, déchiquetés… Ces petits morceaux de chair baignaient dans un bain de terre et de sang, parfois couverts de feuilles.

Benjy Fenwick avait été massacré sauvagement. Maugrey se chargea de tout nettoyer, tandis que James et Dumbledore cherchaient les parties manquantes. Après quelques minutes, le vieux directeur appela James et Maugrey, un morceau de parchemin dans la main…

_- Apparemment, Benjy s'est retrouvé piégé, après avoir capturé ses deux mangemorts. Et ses assassins ont pris soin de laisser un mot… Enfin, il me semble qu'il a été écrit dans la précipitation, Analysa Dumbledore, sur un ton grave._

Il parcourut rapidement la lettre, comme s'il la déchiffrait, avant de la lire à haute voix :

_- Vous ne gagnerez pas… Il arrivera la même chose à qui se dressera contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… L'Ordre du Phénix est condamné… Vous avez choisi votre camp… Vous connaîtrez la même fin que lui… Vos destinées sont à présent scellées…_

_- Pauvre Benjy ! Ils ne l'ont pas raté ! Grogna Maugrey, en levant son petit sac en toile._

James quant à lui, sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le danger semblait plus proche que jamais et cette scène ne le rassurait guère. Il pensa alors à sa Lily qui était tétanisée et complètement terrifiée par ce crime qu'elle avait découvert. Cela le motiva à retrouver rapidement les derniers doigts et les morceaux manquants de torse, pour rejoindre et consoler sa chère femme.

* * *

La semaine suivante fut difficile. Lily ne cessa de rêver de ce corps retrouvé en morceau. Cela la hantait. Mais James essayait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les cours lui changeaient les idées. Quoique le professeur Ollivander se montrait un peu moins drôle depuis trois semaines…

Ce ne fut que fin septembre que Lily réussit à chasser lentement le souvenir terrifiant de sa tête, en pensant à autre chose, une chose qui la faisait énormément cogiter depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

Elle était assise au salon, depuis qu'elle était rentrée de ses cours, en fin d'après-midi. Elle était restée là à lire le livre sur l'Ancienne Magie. Mais alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau chapitre, un bruit se fit entendre contre la baie vitrée de la pièce. Elle leva la tête et aperçut un drôle de petit hibou. Elle ne l'examina pas plus longtemps, remarquant qu'il semblait quelque peu agacé par le temps de réaction de Lily.

Elle entrouvrit la porte de la terrasse, attrapa la patte du hibou et s'empara du parchemin. L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt sans attendre de réponse de Lily. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé. Enfin, elle déplia le message et reconnut immédiatement cette écriture…

_« L.G.E.,_

_Je voulais te voir. J'ai énormément de choses à te dire… C'est urgent. Je t'avais parlé de cette chose, il y a quelques mois. J'ai enfin localisé sa cachette. _

_Si tu souhaites en savoir plus, rendez-vous en bas de chez toi, à 20h tapante._

_Sinon, ne t'occupe plus de moi. _

_En espérant te voir,_

_R.A.B. »_

C'était cette lettre, l'objet de ses pensées. Devait-elle y aller ? Ne risquait-elle rien ? En le laissant lui parler, après le mariage des Londubat, ne lui avait-elle pas laissé une chance de se rattraper ?

Mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur le Horcruxe et le revoir. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, elle éprouvait pour Regulus un amour fraternel. Et elle devait s'avouer qu'il lui manquait un peu.

Elle se leva précipitamment. Il était 19h57.

Elle attrapa sa cape et se chaussa à la hâte, puis descendit par la boutique et prévint Remus qu'elle allait faire une course, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le jeune homme, qui ne releva pas pour autant.

20 heures. Elle était dehors. Mais lui n'était pas là. Mais l'attente de la jeune femme ne fut que de courte durée, car après moins d'une minute passée dans la rue, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et le vit alors. Il semblait avoir vieilli si vite ! Il ne faisait pas ses dix-huit ans. Il semblait en avoir bien plus de vingt. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient longs, d'après ce que Lily vit sous son capuchon. Il n'avait pas dû raser sa barbe depuis plus d'une semaine et son visage était émacié. Pourtant, malgré la fatigue matérialisée par les cernes sous ses yeux, ses iris gris brillaient de joie. Lily le dévisagea longuement. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune Regulus qu'elle avait connu lors de sa septième année. Il avait encore grandi.

_- Bonjour, Lily, dit-il doucement._

Elle hocha la tête en retour, n'arrivant pas à parler.

_- On devrait aller se mettre à l'abri, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un entende ce que je veux te dire. J'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, viens._

Dans le silence, elle suivit cet homme encapuchonné. Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'au vieux pub, lieu de passage entre deux mondes. Sans un regard vers le propriétaire du bar, ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres.

Regulus sortit une petite clé de sous sa cape et la fit glisser dans la serrure d'une des portes. Une minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Lily alla s'asseoir sur le lit unique de la pièce sombre, alors que Regulus fermait la porte à clef et lançait divers sorts pour insonoriser la chambre. Les précautions prises, le jeune homme ôta sa cape et pris une chaise pour s'asseoir face à la jeune femme.

_- Je suis tellement content de te voir, Lily ! Tu es magnifique ! _

_- Merci ! Répondit-elle aussitôt, flattée. Je suis heureuse de te voir également. Mais tu sembles extrêmement fatigué ! _

_- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Au fait, félicitations. J'ai appris que tu t'étais mariée il y a trois mois. _

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire, mais ne pipa mot. Voyant que Lily attendait, le jeune frère de Sirius se mit à parler.

_- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as voulu m'écouter. Je dois te parler du Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres… J'ai des informations supplémentaires !_

_- Comment as-tu fait ? S'étonna la rousse._

_- Oh, je vais t'expliquer… Je savais que Voldemort avait besoin d'un elfe de maison pour tester le lieu où il cacherait son âme. Je lui ai proposé Kreattur l'elfe de ma famille. _

_- Mais comment savais-tu que c'était pour cacher…_

_- Oh ! Je t'explique ! Il a parlé de nouveau de son Horcruxe, avec Bellatrix, devant Kreattur. Le soir, en ne voyant pas Kreattur revenir, je l'ai appelé. Il semblait effrayé… Ce qui lui est arrivé est atroce, il m'a tout raconté. Je me sentais mal. C'était de ma faute ce qui lui était arrivé ! _

_- Que lui est-il arrivé au juste ?_

_- Le Horcruxe est dans une grotte, au bord de la mer. C'est un médaillon. Il l'a caché sur une île au milieu de la grotte. Il y a des Inferi paraît-il…_

_- Des Inferi ?_

_- Oui… J'ai organisé mon expédition dans deux mois. Je voulais que tu le saches…_

_- C'est trop dangereux !_

_- C'est ce qui m'amène à cette demande… Voudrais-tu m'aider ? Je ne pourrais y arriver tout seul !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Seul, je ne pourrai pas y arriver !_

_- Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… C'est si soudain…_

_- Je ne te demande pas de répondre maintenant… Envoie-moi ta réponse dès que tu l'as…De toutes manières je n'ai pas encore tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour explorer la cachette du Horcruxe._

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Regulus la suivit pour lui ouvrir et la remercia de lui avoir fait confiance. Elle se retourna rapidement et lui déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue creuse.

_- J'ai besoin de réfléchir Regulus, mais en attendant ma réponse, essaie de te reposer et de manger un peu ! Tu auras sûrement besoin de force d'ici deux mois…_

La jeune fille s'en alla rapidement, pour rentrer chez elle, laissant Regulus seul dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il prenait d'énormes risques en partant à la recherche du Horcruxe. Mais il avait fait son choix. Il faisait ça pour Lily.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je viens d'avoir le devis de mon ordinateur c'est la carte mère qui m'a lâché… Donc je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur avant mi décembre au moins. J'essaierai d'utiliser l'ordi de mon frère si j'y arrive !**_

_**En attendant, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Le petit Roi et le Horcruxe » de quoi vous faire réfléchir un peu ;)**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth ++**_

_Publié le 21 novembre 2007_


	27. Le Petit Roi et le Horcruxe

_**Bonjour et Bonne année à tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà, ma fan fiction a eu 2 ans le 4 décembre dernier et moi 20 le 5 janvier ! Ca me fait drôle, je sais que la fin approche lentement et je dois dire que ça me fait peur… (Je parle de ma fiction, pas de moi : je préfère prévenir : p)**_

_**Merci à :**** Zazo, Lumi55, Noriane, Siria Black, Wildyheart, Gabiie-lover, Shainess, Sirius07 et Camille (pour la review au chapitre 19; d'ailleurs laisse moi une adresse mail si tu veux être prévenue des mises en lignes des chapitres) pour vos reviews !**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : ****Alors ce chapitre j'aurais voulu le publier pour l'anniversaire de la fiction, mais mon ordinateur ayant rendu l'âme, ce ne fut pas le cas, malheureusement. Je vous préviens d'avance, j'étais très triste lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre (à cause de ce que j'écrivais). Enfin je vous en dirai plus après le chapitre ;)**_

_**Autres infos :**_**_Mon ordinateur a été réparé et je l'ai reçu cette semaine, le 9 janvier exactement. Je suis très content et mon semestre débutant je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard. J'essaierai donc de publier le chapitre 28 d'ici une semaine et demi, voire moins, suivant mes possibilités._**

_**Je vous rappelle encore une fois, que vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancement des chapitres, qui est également affiché sur mon profil, que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout du chapitre en cours. **_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde,**_

_**Abelforth

* * *

**_

XXVII. Le Petit Roi et le Horcruxe

Lily répondit deux semaines après sa rencontre avec Regulus. Elle avait accepté de l'accompagner dans sa quête du Horcruxe. Après tout, ils avaient un but commun : nuire à Voldemort. Il lui répondit le jour même, pour lui donner rendez-vous mi-novembre afin d'établir le plan exact de leur excursion.

Le jour de leur rencontre, le vendredi 16 novembre, Lily et Fionna n'avaient pas de cours. Lily prétexta donc une ballade dans le centre de Londres pour rejoindre Regulus, tôt le matin.

Elle le retrouva au Chaudron Baveur, dans sa chambre, où il venait d'arriver le matin même. Chez lui, son elfe, Kreattur, lui avait tout expliqué en détail, comment accéder à la grotte, quelle était la forme du médaillon et surtout la structure de la grotte et ses protections. Ils se décidèrent à agir immédiatement.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, Lily sentit une odeur. Elle se surprit de la reconnaître aussi bien.

_- Ca sent le parfum de Sirius, lâcha-t-elle aussitôt._

_- Je ne sens rien, Lily… Et même si ça sentait son parfum, cela ne signifierait pas qu'il est…_

Mais la voix de Sirius s'élevait déjà d'une chambre. Elle semblait se rapprocher du couloir. Il allait sûrement sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

_- Regulus, transplane à Pré-au-Lard ! On se retrouve là-bas. Vite !_

Et dans un pop ! sonore, ils disparurent du couloir délabré, où Sirius venait de faire irruption…

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'artère principale du petit village, où les rayons du soleil commençaient seulement à percer. Regulus, qui connaissait le lieu où il devait se rendre, pour y être allé une fois avec Kreattur, vint prendre Lily dans ses bras, pour la faire transplaner avec lui.

Le paysage familier s'effaça autour de la jeune femme rousse et un autre paysage se forma devant ses yeux. Un petit village. Lily sentit aussitôt une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Des algues… Ils se trouvaient vers la mer.

_- Nous sommes vers les côtes ? Questionna Lily._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? S'exclama le jeune homme, estomaqué. Tu connais ce…_

_- Non, ça sent les algues ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement._

_- Tu as un odorat très développé, constata-t-il amusé._

Il ouvrit la marche et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du village, en direction d'un lieu un peu plus désolé. Ils atteignirent alors des falaises austères, sans aucune végétation, ni sable. Que des roches et la mer…

_- Tu vois cet affleurement, contre la falaise, il va nous falloir transplaner là, ensuite, je t'explique ce qu'on fait._

Sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent plus bas, vers la mer. Arrivés à destination, où il est impossible de se rendre sans magie, ou sans corde, Regulus reprit la parole.

_- Cette falaise est pleine de cavités, comme je te l'ai expliqué. Je sais laquelle s'ouvre en un boyau, menant à la grotte. Par contre, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ce détail…_

_- Lequel ?_

_- Quand mon elfe m'a emmené ici, c'était marée basse. Il va nous falloir nager sous l'eau…_

Sans que le garçon le lui eût demandé, Lily sortit sa baguette et utilisa le sortilège de Têtenbulle sur eux. Il la remercia, lui sourit, ôta sa cape, qu'il fourra dans le sac à dos qu'il avait apporté, se retrouvant ainsi en jean et en T-shirt. Puis, avec une certaine grâce, il se jeta dans l'eau. Lily hésita une seconde avant de suivre le jeune homme. Lorsque son corps entra au contact de l'eau glaciale, elle eut l'impression de se trouver serrer dans un étau. Elle le suivit sans difficulté en direction de la fente sombre dans la paroi rocheuse, ses narines pleines de l'odeur d'iode et de sel. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt uniquement sous l'eau, les forçant à utiliser leur baguette pour se diriger dans l'obscurité sous-marine.

Regulus entra dans une ouverture de la falaise, qui s'ouvrit bientôt sur un tunnel sombre aux murs gluants, d'après ce que put constater Lily, à peine à un mètre d'écart l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, le passage se courbait à gauche et Lily vit qu'il s'étendait loin dans la falaise. Elle continua à nager dans le sillage de Regulus, les bouts de ses doigts paralysés se frottant à la roche brute et humide.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées sous l'eau, ils atteignirent des marches qui conduisaient à une caverne spacieuse et surtout, hors de l'eau.

Lily se sécha rapidement avec un sort, tandis que Regulus resta ainsi mouillé, ses vêtements collant à sa peau. Lily constata qu'il avait reprit des forces, son visage n'était plus aussi creux qu'avant, et elle apercevait sur son avant-bras gauche la marque des mangemorts, la faisant automatiquement frissonner.

Regulus fouilla dans son sac, puis, après quelques secondes de recherches intenses, il en sortit un petit couteau.

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Nous ne sommes pas encore dans la grotte, en fait. J'ai besoin de payer notre entrée… C'est ce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait… Il n'y a aucun autre moyen je pense… Après, reste derrière moi, Lily !_

Regulus pointa la lame de son couteau et l'enfonça dans son avant-bras droit, se contractant sous l'effet de la douleur. L'épais liquide rouge foncé s'échappa par la peau ouverte du jeune homme, qui s'empressa de frotter son bras contre la pierre sombre, sous le regard attentif de Lily…

Les contours argentés d'un arc se dessinèrent dans la pierre sombre, et le roc qui se trouvait au milieu de cette voûte disparut par enchantement. Mais seul l'obscurité leur apparut par cette arche.

Ils traversèrent ensemble l'arche nouvellement formée et Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise…

Bien que Regulus lui eût parlé de la grotte, elle n'avait aucunement imaginé un endroit si vaste.

Ils étaient debout sur le bord d'un grand lac noir, les rives éloignées et le plafond si haut se trouvant en dehors de leur champ de vision.

Une lumière verdâtre, nébuleuse, brillait au loin dans ce qui semblait être le milieu du lac; Regulus la désigna rapidement et expliqua à Lily :

_- Le Horcruxe est là-bas, au centre. C'est où nous devons aller…_

_- Nous allons encore devoir nager ? Demanda Lily, méfiante._

_- Non, sûrement pas ! Les Inferi sont dans l'eau…_

Lily écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Cette eau noire et calme cachait en fait une armée de monstres prêts à se jeter sur le moindre signe de vie…

Regulus marchait vers un point de la rive qu'il semblait connaître, la main gauche levée…

Soudainement, il poussa une exclamation de joie et referma sa main gauche sur un objet que Lily ne voyait pas.

_- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, Lily. C'est ici que nous allons embarquer !_

_- Embarquer ? Mais…_

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car, alors qu'elle parlait, Regulus avait frappé son poing de sa baguette et une chaîne cuivrée verdâtre était apparu entre ses doigts, prenant naissance dans les eaux mystérieuses du lac. Il sembla se concentrer et tapa, cette fois-ci, sur la chaîne métallique, qui s'enroula sur le sol, accompagnée de nombreux cliquetis, qui se répercutèrent bruyamment sur les murs de roche, tirant quelque chose des profondeurs de l'étendue d'eau. Enfin, la proue fantomatique d'une vieille barque fit surface, ne faisant onduler l'eau qu'un court instant, avant de venir heurter la berge, où ils se trouvaient.

_- On ne tiendra pas, Regulus, lâcha Lily, en observant la petite embarcation._

_- On verra bien ! Quoiqu'il arrive, ne touche pas l'eau, Lily, car c'est ainsi qu'ils t'attaqueront, sinon…_

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la barque, celle-ci craqua faiblement, s'enfonçant insensiblement dans l'eau. Un premier pas avait été franchi. Regulus s'était assis tant bien que mal et le peu de place ne suffisait pas pour Lily qui voulut rester debout. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas, car Regulus venait d'attirer Lily sur ses jambes, afin que chacun d'eux puisse être assis. La barque se mut alors dans le silence de la grotte, uniquement troublé par le bruit de l'eau fendue par la proue de la barque, les rapprochant inexorablement du halo de lumière verte. Les murs de la grotte s'éloignèrent et disparurent bientôt dans les ténèbres, alors que l'îlot se formait plus distinctement droit devant eux.

Lily se sentait soudainement mal. Faisait-elle le bon choix ?

Sûrement, mais la présence de Regulus la gênait… Ils n'avaient pas été si proche l'un de l'autre depuis bien longtemps et elle hésitait encore à lui faire totalement confiance. Pour l'instant.

Enfin, la barque sembla heurter quelque chose; Lily se redressa rapidement et constata qu'ils venaient enfin d'atteindre leur destination.

Une petite île en roche lisse s'étendait devant leurs regards. L'étendue de pierre sombre n'était pas infinie, loin de là. Plutôt de la taille du bureau de Dumbledore, en fait. Lily remarqua bientôt que la lumière émanait du centre de l'île. C'était un bassin de pierre posé sur un piédestal, bassin dans lequel un liquide vert dégageait une vive lumière de la même couleur. Avant qu'elle n'avançât plus loin, Regulus parla.

_- Lily, j'ai besoin de ton aide à partir d'ici précisément. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Vois-tu mon sac ? Tout ce dont nous avons besoin se trouve dedans._

_- Le couteau ?_

_- Pas pour le moment. En fait, j'ai amené une gourde d'eau avec moi, un gobelet en argent, des vêtements de rechange et… une réplique du Horcruxe._

_-Et pourquoi ces objets ? Non parce qu'à part les vêtements…_

_- Je t'explique ! La coupa-t-il immédiatement_

Il s'agenouilla et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit alors un petit gobelet en métal ouvragé. Il se releva et tendit son sac et sa baguette à Lily.

_- Comme je te le disais, ma réelle mission commence ici, tout comme la tienne. Prends ça et garde les. Prends également le gobelet pour m'aider à boire la potion !_

_- C'est touchant Regulus, mais tu n'es pas assez grand pour boire seul ? Railla la rousse._

_- Ce n'est pas amusant. Kreattur m'a dit que la potion qui recouvre notre « relique » était ignoble… Elle fait revivre des souvenirs douloureux…_

_-Oh… Mais n'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen de la vider ?_

_- Je ne pense pas… Et nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher un autre moyen d'arriver à nos fins de toutes façons. Écoute moi bien, Lily, je dois avoir ta parole que tu me feras boire la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Lorsque j'aurais tout bu, échange les deux Horcruxe et donne moi la gourde._

_- D'accord…_

_- Kreattur a bu l'eau du lac et s'est fait attaqué par les Inferi. Si je te demande à boire, donne moi l'eau de la gourde._

_- D'accord ! J'y penserai._

_- Ah, encore un dernier détail… Je me suis renseigné au sujet des Inferi. Ils craignent la lumière et la chaleur. Si nous venions à y être confronté, il nous faudra utilisé du feu._

_- Je saurai le faire, merci du conseil._

_- Bien, allons-y, alors, puisque nous sommes prêts._

Regulus reprit le gobelet et se plaça au dessus du bassin de pierre. Il regarda la potion miroitante, hésitant et soudain apeuré, puis il plongea le gobelet dans le liquide et le ressortit entièrement rempli. Il le leva dans les airs, un sourire aux lèvres et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux tout en lançant :

_- Je bois à notre victoire, Lily._

Le jeune homme porta alors le verre à ses lèvres et bu à grands traits le liquide verdâtre. La potion avalée, il s'agrippa aux bords du bassin et son visage se contracta en une expression de douleur et de dégoût. Lily ne bougea pas mais devint inquiète. Il se servit de nouveau et bu d'une traite le nouveau verre. Cette fois-ci, il poussa un cri de douleur et sa main qui tenait le gobelet se mit à trembler violemment.  
Sous les yeux émeraude de Lily Potter, Regulus Black remplit une fois encore son gobelet et porta le troisième verre à ses lèvres, ses gestes semblant désormais beaucoup plus hésitants. Lily se rapprocha de lui et porta sa main au verre en argent.

Le jeune Regulus déglutit difficilement et poussa un long hurlement, faisant naître en Lily un sentiment de malaise.

Le voyant faiblir, elle attrapa le gobelet, tandis qu'il s'accrochait péniblement aux bords du bassin.

_- Tiens, Reg, bois ça ! Dit doucement la jeune femme, en portant le quatrième verre à ses lèvres._

Le jeune homme le but aussitôt et son visage se contracta de nouveau…

_-Lily, je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas… _

_- Bois simplement ce verre…_

Il obtempéra mais il gémit de plus belle, de grosses larmes perlant à présent de ses yeux acier.

_-Lily…Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Lily, pitié…_

La rouquine remplit encore le verre, de façon rapide, afin de ne pas laisser Regulus sans surveillance trop longtemps. Le jeune homme avait agrippé le bras gauche de Lily et continuait de la supplier.

_- Lily, écoute-moi…_

_- Bien sûr, dès que tu auras bu ce nouveau verre ! _

Et de nouveau le pauvre Black ingurgita le liquide verdâtre. Ce nouveau verre sembla l'affaiblir énormément et il lâcha le bras de Lily et se laissa tomber à genoux, la suppliant toujours de le pardonner.

Plus elle entendait ces suppliques et plus elle comprenait quel souvenir il était en train de revoir. Elle se revoyait à l'infirmerie, près de lui, le jour où il l'avait embrassé de force. Elle comprit, alors qu'elle remplissait le septième verre, que ce souvenir était pour lui, comme pour elle, un souvenir désagréable. Il lui avait dit que cette potion faisait revivre les plus mauvais souvenirs, et elle comprit à quel point il regrettait son geste. Il s'en voulait et cela toucha énormément Lily, plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire en temps normal. Il venait de regagner la confiance de la rousse.

Elle remplit pour la huitième fois le gobelet argenté et le donna à Regulus, qui la supplia une nouvelle fois de l'écouter.

Elle se releva et plongea pour la neuvième fois la coupe dans la bassine. Elle la sentit racler la pierre du bassin et remarqua enfin que la potion avait diminué de deux tiers.

_- Courage Regulus ! Tu y es presque, tu es très courageux ! Allez, tiens bon, bois, tu iras mieux après._

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas mentir et cette nouvelle rasade arracha cette fois-ci, non plus un cri de douleur mais un hurlement plein de colère et de supplication.

_- Laisse la ! Je t'en prie ! Ne la touche pas… Bella… Non !_

_- Chut, Reg, c'est bientôt fini ! Calme toi…_

_- Ne touche pas à Lily, Non !_

Il but enfin la coupe, que Lily remplit immédiatement de liquide vert, laissant simplement un fond de liquide dans le bassin rocheux.

_- Bois ce verre, cela me protègera de Bella…_

_- Lily, par pitié !_

Ce dernier verre vidé, Regulus n'eut plus la force de se soutenir et se laissa tomber de tout son long contre le sol noir, secoué de sanglots, hurlant toujours le prénom de Lily. Cette dernière était bouleversée par les gémissements et les appels plaintifs de son compagnon. Elle se redressa alors et remplit ce qui fut la dernière coupe. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de son ami et de sa main libre, elle releva la tête du jeune homme et portant le gobelet en argent à ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_- Attaque-moi à sa place, mais je t'en supplie ne la touche pas ! Bella !_

_- Bois, c'est le dernier Reg, j'irai bien après… elle ne pourra plus rien me faire ! _

Elle déversa le contenu dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant qui se répercuta sur les parois de la grotte alors qu'il se raidissait sous les yeux apeurés de Lily. Il convulsa quelques secondes et sa poigne sur le bras de la jeune femme faiblit. Il se détendit alors et sa tête sembla basculer en arrière.

_- Regulus ? Appela Lily, d'une voix blanche._

Mais il ne répondit pas. Le cœur de la jeune Mrs Potter manqua un battement. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit… ? Non ! Il lui avait dit que la potion n'était pas mortelle… Enfin elle essaya de le croire. Mais elle ne se rappela pas avoir entendu de telles paroles et s'inquiéta. Elle secoua le corps inanimé de Regulus et continua de l'appeler.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Elle se leva et commença à lancer tous les sorts médicaux qu'elle connaissait. Et enfin elle le vit cligner lentement des yeux…

_- Regulus ! Couina-t-elle, soulagée._

_- Horcruxe…_

La voix faible de son ami provoqua en elle comme un choc et elle se souvint alors de leur mission et de celle que Regulus lui avait attribuée plus particulièrement. Elle s'agita et se mit à fouiller le sac, à la recherche du faux Horcruxe. Elle mit enfin la main dessus.

Elle se dirigea vers le bassin et échangea les deux médaillons. Lorsqu'elle eut le vrai entre ses mains, elle remarqua à quel point la copie de Regulus était beaucoup moins détaillée. Mais cette pâle copie suffirait à remplacer l'autre.

A peine eut-elle posé la copie, que le bassin se remplit de nouveau de potion, recouvrant le faux Horcruxe. Elle glissa enfin le vrai médaillon dans le sac de Regulus et s'approcha de son ami.

_- De l'eau…_

_- Oui, évidemment, répondit-elle, alors qu'elle plongeait de nouveau sa main dans le sac, pour en sortir la gourde d'eau._

Elle versa le précieux liquide dans la coupe d'argent de la famille des Black, après quoi elle le porta à la bouche du jeune homme étendu sur le sol. L'eau sembla s'évanouir, car aucune goutte ne passa les lèvres du garçon et rien ne resta dans le verre.

Lily recommença et une nouvelle fois l'eau disparut.

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- A boire, haleta Regulus…_

Lily réfléchit un court moment, alors que la respiration de son ami se faisait encore plus difficile.

Elle comprit enfin pourquoi l'eau du lac recouvrait les Inferi… Tout devenait clair dans sa tête.

_- Viens Regulus, nous allons dehors. Nous devons sortir. Tu-Sais-Qui avait prévu ce détail. La potion affaiblit non seulement le buveur, mais en plus, elle l'assoiffe, l'obligeant à boire l'eau du lac et l'empêchant de boire toute autre eau. De ce fait, celui qui pourrait trouver le Horcruxe serait obliger de boire l'eau noire du lac et se verrait entraîner dans les eaux par les Inferi._

_- Je n'y… arriverai pas… geignit Regulus à bout de force._

Lily passa le sac de Regulus dans son dos et leva sa baguette. Elle fit alors léviter le corps de son ami pour le transporter jusqu'au bateau, dans lequel elle monta rapidement, pour soutenir le jeune homme affaibli.

Immédiatement, le bateau se mit à glisser sur les eaux sombres, en direction de la sortie. L'îlot éclairé par le liquide vert s'éloigna aussitôt et commença à rapetisser à mesure que les parois rocheuses de la voûte de la grotte réapparaissaient sous la lumière diffusée par la baguette de Lily. En même temps, Regulus continuait de se plaindre, agiter de spasmes, quémandant de l'eau…

Lily essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais la soif du jeune homme semblait plus forte que tout ce que pouvait dire la jeune femme.

Le heurt de la proue du bateau avec la rive se fit ressentir quelques minutes plus tard, faisant comprendre à Lily que la sortie était dès lors très proche.

Lily passa le bras de Regulus autour de ses épaules pour qu'ils puissent s'extirper de l'embarcation.

Elle commença à avancer vers la paroi rocheuse et fit s'asseoir Regulus.

_- S'il te plaît ne bouge pas je vais chercher la sortie. Surtout ne t'approche pas du lac !_

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme s'éloigna du plus jeune descendant de la famille Black et le va sa baguette allumée en direction de la roche. Elle avança d'un pas sûr sur la roche humide cherchant désespérément l'arche par laquelle ils étaient entrés… Mais elle avait disparu.

Sans réfléchir Lily pointa sa baguette vers le mur.

_- Alohomora ! Lança-t-elle._

Le sort sembla ricocher et à quelques mètres à peine d'elle, non loin de Regulus, la pierre sembla scintiller. Elle revint précipitamment sur ses pas et se mit à fouiller dans le sac de son ami, en quête du petit couteau d'argent. Une fois en main, elle s'entailla légèrement la paume de la main gauche et frotta la roche. Alors que la roche disparaissait, elle rangea le couteau et soigna sa blessure rapidement, avant de se tourner vers Regulus.

Mais il n'était plus assis contre la paroi de la grotte…

Elle se retourna et le vit, à plat ventre, sa tête au dessus de l'eau noire.

_- Regulus ! Non ! Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle._

Mais il était trop tard et déjà la main de Regulus plongeait dans l'eau sombre pour l'amener à ses lèvres.

Lily paniquée lança un sort pour faire léviter Regulus. Ce qui lui sauva la vie, puisque déjà une main pâle et décharnée sortait de la surface lisse, s'accrochant au sol de la rive.

Lily brisa l'enchantement lancé sur Regulus et l'aida à sortir. Mais avant d'avoir franchi l'arche une main glacée enserra sa cheville. Elle poussa sans ménagement le jeune homme, qui passa l'arche.

Lily se retourna, pour illuminer son agresseur. L'eau n'était plus lisse mais agitée, des membres sortants de la surface. La créature qui la tirait en arrière était pâle et décharné, quelques cheveux filasses restaient sur son crâne. La révulsion envahit alors la jeune Potter qui ne perdit pas pour autant sa célérité.

Elle pointa sa baguette et lança un incendio sur l'Inferus à ses pieds.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le cadavre lâcha prise et s'en alla, ce qui permit à Lily de passer l'arche qui se referma alors derrière elle. Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol, tremblante et heureuse d'avoir enfin terminé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des Inferi et elle souhaitait de tout cœur ne plus jamais en revoir.

Quant à Regulus, il était toujours au sol et semblait suffoquer. Lily le remarqua et plongea avec rapidité sa main dans le sac à dos du jeune homme pour en sortir la gourde d'eau. Elle se rapprocha de lui et de son bras gauche le soutint comme elle put, avant de le faire boire. Le pauvre blessé n'eut que la force de déglutir.

En regardant la face du jeune Regulus de plus près, elle constata, sous la faible lumière que pouvait diffuser sa baguette, qu'il saignait à quelques endroits où la peau de son visage avait été sectionnée. Alors qu'il venait de terminer d'absorber toute l'eau de la gourde et qu'il reposait désormais à moitié endormi contre Lily, la jeune femme s'empara de la baguette du jeune homme qu'elle utilisa de sa main gauche pour éclairer les lieux, et de sa main droite elle prit sa baguette et commença à panser les blessures du « petit roi».

Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle passa assise, là, dans la moiteur de ce vestibule de pierre, Regulus contre elle, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit son ami parler qu'elle réalisa qu'il était peut être temps de partir.

_- Merci, Lily… Articula difficilement le frère cadet de Sirius._

_- Pourquoi ? Je devrais plutôt… commença-t-elle._

_- Tu m'as sauvé, expliqua-t-il simplement._

Lily se tut. Le moment n'était peut-être pas idéal pour polémiquer. Du moins Regulus était loin de pouvoir le faire. Qu'allait-elle en faire d'ailleurs ?

_- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, mais je ne sais pas où tu habites. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu rentres avec moi, où j'habite._

_- Va aux Trois Balais._

_- Mais…_

_- Nous parlerons de ça là-bas, au chaud, dit-il le souffle court, avant de refermer les yeux._

Lily passa le sac de Regulus à son dos, puis elle prit Regulus dans ses bras, pour pouvoir transplaner sans problème avec lui. Soudainement, une odeur familière domina l'odeur de la mer. Le parfum de James.

Elle comprit alors que c'était celui du jeune homme. Celui qu'il avait porté lors de leur première rencontre. Elle le revit si sûr de lui dans ce couloir, en train de flirter avec elle, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais elle chassa rapidement ce souvenir de son esprit et se concentra sur sa destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils respiraient enfin l'air maritime sur le bord de la falaise. Lily força Regulus à se redresser et passa le bras droit du jeune homme autour de ses épaules pour qu'il prenne appui. A cet instant précis, Regulus semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son visage semblait creux et ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue.

Elle ôta le sac qu'elle portait et le remit sur le dos de son propriétaire, puis de nouveau, la jeune sorcière entraîna Regulus lors de son transplanage à destination du fameux bar de Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils cherchèrent une table isolée et s'y installèrent. Puis Lily alla commander deux bièraubeurres à Rosemerta, avant de revenir à sa table, où Regulus se trouvait effondré sur la banquette, qui lui servait de siège.

Lorsque Rosemerta leur apporta leur commande, elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil on ne peut plus communicatif. Et cela rassura Lily de voir que la gérante du bar les prenait pour un couple plutôt que de poser des questions sur l'état de santé actuel de Regulus.

Les minutes passèrent et Regulus semblait reprendre des couleurs à mesure qu'il ingérait le liquide foncé. Il brisa soudain le silence et entama ses explications.

_- Je ne voulais pas allé chez toi, d'abord pour ne pas m'imposer, mais surtout pour ne pas t'apporter d'ennui. En plus j'ai besoin de repos, et je doute fort que j'en trouve, car Sirius serait là pour m'assaillir. J'ai également besoin de réfléchir à ce que je viens de faire grâce à toi. Et je dois retourner chez moi, de surcroît, pour éviter toute inquiétude de la part de ma mère. D'ici une heure je pense pouvoir transplaner de nouveau avec toi. Ainsi je t'emmènerai devant chez moi, pour que nous puissions nous y retrouver en cas de besoin._

Lily comprit que l'air frais, le repos et surtout les liquides engloutis lui avait fait recouvrer ses forces, ce qui la rassura. Durant l'heure suivant, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne reprit la parole et tous deux finirent silencieusement leur boisson.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Regulus se leva que Lily comprit que l'heure du départ venait d'arriver.

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily, pour se soutenir, au cas où. Lily comprit que ce geste était une sécurité prise de la part du jeune homme, et elle décida de la camoufler, en passant son bras autour des hanches de Regulus.

Ceci n'eut pour effet que de renforce l'idée de leur liaison dans l'esprit de la gérante, car elle leur fit un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de porte. Dans la rue déserte de Pré-au-Lard, Regulus s'arrêta et serra fort le bras de Lily, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_- J'espère y arriver… Aie confiance !_

Lily acquiesça alors que son estomac se nouait. Et s'il n'avait pas suffisamment récupérer pour pouvoir transplaner normalement ? Se retrouveraient-ils désartibulés entre deux lieux ?

Ses interrogations prirent fin alors que les couleurs autour d'elle disparaissaient, et un nouveau lieu se forma avant que son angoisse ait pu disparaître.

_- Nous y sommes…. Voici le square Grimmaud. J'habite une maison en face, mais tu ne pourras pas la voir. Disons que ma mère a souhaité prendre quelques précautions._

_- Le sortilège Fidelitas ?_

_- Oh non ! Ils n'ont confiance qu'en eux ! Disons que c'est un sortilège anti-né-moldu et anti-moldu que ma mère a travaillé. Enfin… expliqua-t-il plutôt gêné de parler de cela devant Lily._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, rentre !_

Il sourit faiblement depuis longtemps, puis reprit la parole :

_- Je t'écrirai prochainement. Dès que j'aurai pris assez de repos et que j'aurai suffisamment réfléchi._

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers les immeubles. Lily sourit en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle le vit regarder des deux côtés de la rue puis il disparut de sa vue.

Lily rentra ensuite chez elle, personne ne lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle avait besoin de repos après cette excursion plutôt glauque.

Une semaine plus tard, un petit hibou frappa au carreau de la fenêtre du premier étage de l'appartement des maraudeurs. Lily le voyait pour la première fois. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer. Le volatile réussit à se débarrasser de la lettre seul et avant que Lily eût fermé la fenêtre, il s'en alla. Elle récupéra la lettre posée sur la table de la salle à manger et la lut rapidement.

_« Ma chère L.G.P.,_

_Oui, suite à ton mariage, je pense que cela est plus adapté. Je dois te voir maintenant. Je suis en bas de chez toi. J'ai à te parler. C'est urgent et très important._

_Sincèrement,_

_R.A.B. »_

Lily enfila sa cape et descendit discrètement sans que personne ne la vît. Arrivée en bas, elle le repéra, devant le magasin. Il regardait tristement l'intérieur, ou plus exactement son frère Sirius. Ce dernier était en train de fouiller dans des pots.

_- Reg ! Appela Lily._

_- Oh, tu es là. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. Par contre, nous devrions nous éloigner d'ici. Je crois que je suis suivi._

_- Entendu. Mais où ?_

Avant qu'elle eût achevé sa question, Regulus l'avait attrapé et ils se trouvaient désormais près du bord d'un lac, dans une clairière.

_- J'ai vu ma cousine qui me suivait. Elle ne me trouvera pas ici. Vu ta tête, tu ne connais pas la localisation de cette clairière… Alors viens._

Il attrapa sa main et se mit à courir en direction du lac. Et soudain Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle, à des centaines de mètres de l'autre côté, un château se dessinait. Ils se trouvaient sur une des rives du Lac Noir.

_- Explique moi pourquoi tu es suivi._

_- Je L'ai quitté._

_- Qui as… LUI ? Quitté l'Ordre…  
- … Des Ténèbres ? Oui. Depuis aujourd'hui. J'ai envoyé un message à ma cousine, juste avant une réunion qui avait lieu tôt ce matin. _

Lily sauta au cou de Regulus et le serra contre elle. Le jeune homme rougit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Lorsqu'elle se recula, son visage rayonnait. Elle était si fière de lui.

La voir ainsi déclencha chez Regulus un petit rire.

_- Si un jour tu as des enfants, j'espère qu'ils auront le même sourire que toi et les même yeux verts pétillants, lorsqu'ils seront heureux : leurs interlocuteurs ne pourront qu'apprécier car ils sont très communicatifs._

_- Je suis tellement contente, tu as enfin fait un choix plutôt sage !_

_- Je dois faire vite, Lily. Ils me cherchent déjà…_

_- Viens allons à Poudlard, Dumbledore…_

_- Pas maintenant, je dois d'abord te parler, seul à seul. C'est à propos du Horcruxe._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- J'ai essayé de chercher comment le détruire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. De ce fait, il est encore intact chez moi. Je l'ai caché pour que personne ne le trouve. Mon elfe de maison a été aux petits soins pour moi toute la semaine. Il est adorable._

_- Il faut que nous allions en parler à Dumbledore. Toi seul a le pouvoir de lui dire. S'il te plaît._

_- Mais…_

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus vers l'eau et fixa le lointain château. Il semblait réfléchir et douter.

_- Si je vous rejoins, je perdrai ma liberté. Vous me cacherez et je serai condamné à me terrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit anéanti, lâcha-t-il tristement._

Lily se rapprocha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

_- Cela n'est-il pas préférable à la mort ? Nous serons là près de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

_- Si tu le dis, alors j'accepte. Allons y !_

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à transplaner, Regulus poussa un hurlement déchirant, en tenant son avant-bras gauche. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il remonta alors sa manche gauche et dévoila sa marque à l'air libre. Lily poussa un petit couinement. La marque ressortait étrangement et semblait palpiter.

_- Il sait, Lily ! Ils vont me retrouver._

_- Partons tout de suite alors !_

_- Tu dois partir, moi non, car ils me retrouveront aussitôt._

_- Mais… répliqua-t-elle._

_- Lily !_

La rousse hocha la tête, pendant que Regulus retournait vers la clairière. Elle était cachée derrière un arbre, mais elle vit distinctement un éclair de lumière violet fendre les airs et percuter le jeune homme en provoquant des étincelles dorées. Regulus vola dans les airs et atterrit dans l'eau, à côté de la rive. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il s'effondra. Il rassembla ses forces et réussit à se maintenir accoudé au sol, dans l'eau. Lily allait se précipiter vers lui, mais il lui fit signe avec la tête de s'en aller avec la tête.

_- Je ne veux pas te laisser ici !_

_- Ils sont là ! Fuis avant qu'ils ne te voient ! Lança-t-il essoufflé._

_- Reg ! L'implora-t-elle._

_- Pars ! Cracha Regulus à bout de force._

Elle entendit alors des cris derrière elle et des insultes à l'encontre du jeune sorcier. Elle se résolut donc à le laisser là, provoquant un déchirement au plus profond de son être.

_- Je reviens avec du renfort !_

_- Non, ce ne sera plus la peine, souffla-t-il en souriant._

_- Ne dis pas ça Reg ! Le réprimanda-t-elle._

_- Va t'en ! La supplia-t-il._

Elle acquiesça, alors que déjà des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle vit le jeune homme sourire et au moment où elle transplana, elle entendit les derniers mots qu'il lui adressa.

_« Je t'aimerai toujours, Lily. »_

Lily tomba au sol, dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre par magie et insonorisa la pièce, avant de se jeter sur son lit et de laisser libre court à sa douleur. Elle pleura et laissa échapper de longs gémissements plaintifs pendant de longues minutes.

Elle l'avait abandonné là-bas et il risquait de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

Elle se releva et du revers de la main, elle essuya ses yeux rougis. Elle sortit la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même et se mit à la modifier par magie. Après une heure de travail acharné, la lettre avait totalement changé.

_« Lily,_

_C'est Regulus. Je t'en prie, lis jusqu'au bout. C'est important ! Je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Je dois te parler. Mais je dois d'abord te dire que je viens enfin de comprendre tout ce que tu m'avais dit à Poudlard. J'ai donc décidé de quitter ses rangs et je veux vous rejoindre dans votre lutte. Je vais à Poudlard. Rejoins moi là-bas._

_Très sincèrement, _

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_PS : je m'en veux tellement pour tout ce qui s'est produit il y a plus d'un an. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »_

Puis elle replia la lettre, et transplana jusque devant les portes de Poudlard. Mais alors qu'elle allait invoquer son Patronus, elle la vit au loin, flotter dans les airs.

La Marque des Ténèbres, signe que les Mangemorts avait effectué leur besogne.

Lily Potter poussa un hurlement de peur et se rendit aussitôt dans la clairière. Elle courut dans les herbes hautes désormais piétinées. Au bord du lac, elle vit un Mangemort tirer quelque chose hors de l'eau. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit sa baguette, désarma son adversaire, puis récupéra sa baguette.

Alors qu'elle allait l'attaquer, il lui demanda de ne plus bouger. Lily ne sut pas ce qui l'empêcha d'agir. Les paroles en elles-mêmes ou la voix de son interlocuteur.

_- Je suis en train de sortir Regulus de l'eau, pour enterrer dignement son corps. Me le reprocherais-tu ?_

_- Il est mort ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche et hésitante._

_- Oui…_

Lily sentit une douleur intense lui déchirer les entrailles. Elle l'avait laissé mourir. Elle s'en voulait. De nouveau, ces yeux s'embuèrent.

_- Rogue ?_

_- Bien, Potter !_

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Tout se sait, dit-il de sa voix sans timbre._

_- Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?_

_- Je n'ai rien fait, justement. J'y serai passé si je l'avais aidé._

_- LÂCHE ! Vociféra Lily, son estomac se nouant encore plus, alors que la peine immense se mêlait au dégoût._

_- Tu m'attaques dans le dos et tu me traites de lâche. Si quelqu'un me trouvait ici, je me ferais tuer pour ce que je faisais._

_- Va t'en. Je l'enterrerai comme il se doit !_

_- Non, s'il retrouve son corps, je serai tué et toi aussi… clarifia-t-il de sa voix mielleuse._

_- Voldemort veut déjà me tuer, le risque n'est que pour toi, cracha-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux._

Il y eut un long silence. Le ciel était gris et l'air bien que glacial était pesant. Lily commença à avancer inconsciemment vers le corps sans vie de son ami. Le Mangemort quant à lui ne bougea pas.

_- Tu ne fuis pas ? Demanda Lily sarcastiquement._

_- Que les choses soient claires. Regulus était mon ami. Comme le tien. Il sait que nous ne nous apprécions pas, mais je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on se dispute au dessus de son cadavre. Je dois aussi dire que la raison de sa mort est plutôt louable à mon avis._

_- Tu sais pourquoi il est mort ?_

_- Non… Son secret, il ne l'a partagé qu'avec toi, dit lentement Severus d'un air hautain._

_- Comment…_

_- Je lui ai appris à cacher son secret. Mais je ne le connaissais pas. C'est tout_

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

Severus se dirigea vers le lac, alors que Lily s'agenouillait près de la dépouille de Regulus. Il ne portait plus que des lambeaux de chemises, rougis par son sang. De profondes entailles couvraient son côté droit. Une plaie et de nombreux bleus parsemaient son visage, qui avait été si beau de son vivant.

_- Ils ont commencé à l'attaquer, à trois, moi je faisais le guet, et j'avais le dos tourné la plupart du temps. Ils l'ont torturé, ont essayé de lui faire dire pourquoi il avait voulu quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'a rien dit. Alors leur rage s'est décuplée. Ils l'ont alors attaqué plus férocement, il perdait son sang et hurlait. Pour l'achever, ils l'ont stupéfixé, avant de le jeter dans l'eau. Il est mort noyé._

_- Ce sont des monstres, geignit Lily, alors que ses pleurs redoublaient._

_- J'admire sa bravoure et l'amour qu'il te portait. C'est cet amour pour toi qui l'a changé. Il est mort pour toi._

_- En partie, mais aussi parce que tu ne l'as pas sauvé. Et ça, je te le ferai payer lorsque nous nous reverrons, Severus. Je te le promets, siffla-t-elle._

_- J'en prends note, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement, un air de dégoût sur le visage._

La jeune femme se pencha ver le cadavre du « Petit Roi » et ôta sa gourmette sur laquelle se trouvait son nom. Elle la déposa ensuite sur le sol. Elle le regarda tristement pendant plusieurs secondes et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux mouillés pour la dernière fois.

_Ils retrouveront sa gourmette, pas le corps. Ainsi tu ne seras pas traqué. Et sa famille saura qu'il est mort._

_- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien… Pour Regulus je pense. Il aurait sûrement souhaité que ça se passe ainsi, non ?_

Rogue ne répondit rien. Lily quant à elle, déposa un baiser d'adieu sur le front de son feu ami et se leva, avant d'envoyer la baguette de Rogue voler dans la clairière par magie. Puis elle partit en direction du château effondrée par la perte prématurée de son ami, alors que Rogue retournait près de Regulus pour transplaner avec lui.

Le Petit Roi avait finalement trouvé sa voie grâce à son amour. Une voie qui avait été une impasse pour lui, malheureusement, provoquant une nouvelle perte dans les proches de la jeune épouse Potter.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**Pour ce premier chapitre de 2008, j'aimerais que ceux qui me lisent laissent une review que j'estime le nombre de lectrices (ou lecteurs sait-on jamais) qui suivent encore ma fan fiction (non je n'incite pas à mettre des reviews, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ! Rooo! )**_

_**La mort de Regulus m'a fait un vide. J'y tenais énormément et me dire qu'il n'interagiras plus me rend triste. Alors je vous explique le choix de sa date. Il devait mourir en 1979, mais je voulais qu'il meure noyé. Et j'ai eu une « chance » d'enfer, car le 23 novembre, l'église catholique célèbre la saint Clément, saint qui serait mort noyé par ses opposants. D'où le choix de cette date… Quoi ? Je suis un peu dérangé ? Non ! C'est un caprice d'écrivain. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Le Prince et la Prophétie » : vous voyez de quoi ça va parler, non ?**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth ++**_

_Publié le 12 janvier 2008_


	28. Le Prince et la Prophétie

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci à :**** Lumi55, Siargha, puky, Ccilia, moi, Wildyheart, pottpott63, siria black et gabiie-lover pour vos reviews !**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et la majeure partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : ****Un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire… Certes assez saccadé, vous le verrez, mais les personnages évoluent plutôt beaucoup… Ah et je le dis d'avance ! Pour ce chapitre, je me suis basé UNIQUEMENT sur les 6 premiers tomes. Il était prévu ainsi. Donc tout élément concordant avec le tome 7 est fortuit.**_

_**Autres infos :**_**_Je pensais être suivi par plus de monde que ça mais bon, en petit comité, c'est plus sympa !_**

_**Sinon, j'ai tenu mes délais ! Vous avez vus ? Et pour être sûr de terminer ma fan fiction, avant mes partiels en mai, j'ai programmé la parution des chapitres qui se fera tous les 9 ou 12 jours (soit les mercredi et vendredi). Donc théoriquement, si aucun retard ne vient perturber mes plans, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 1° février.**_

_**Ah, dernière chose… Regulus, en latin, signifie Petit Roi ! J'ai voulu mettre l'explication à la fin du chapitre, mais j'ai oublié !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me contacter pour vous tenir au courrant de l'avancement des chapitres, qui est également affiché sur mon profil et que je mets à jour dès que j'écris un bout de chapitre en cours. Vous pouvez donc voir où j'en suis !**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde,**_

_**.: Abelforth

* * *

**_

Chapitre XXVIII : La Prophétie et le Prince

Le jour de la mort de Regulus, Lily alla directement voir Dumbledore, effondrée. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait vu la marque des Ténèbres en venant le prévenir. Dans la clairière, elle avait désarmé Rogue et avait découvert son identité lorsque celui-ci avait récupéré sa baguette, avant de disparaître. Elle précisa qu'elle n'avait retrouvé que la gourmette du jeune homme, avant de revenir au château. Dumbledore la congédia, en lui demandant d'aller chercher Sirius, pendant que lui irait sur les lieux avant de prévenir les aurors.

Lily expliqua la même chose à Sirius, toujours en pleur. Celui-ci resta de marbre, en assurant que cette lettre avait dû être un coup monté et que s'il était mort ce n'était pas par bravoure, mais par couardise. Malgré tout, il accepta d'aller sur les lieux du crime avec Lily. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sirius aperçut sa mère, seule. Elle poussa un cri horrible en découvrant la gourmette d'argent de son fils cadet. Mais elle ne pleura pas et poussa les aurors qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle aperçut Sirius et lui lança un regard hautain avant de transplaner. Sirius apprit par sa cousine Andromeda que son père était mort quelques mois plus tôt. A dater de ce jour, il ordonna à ses amis de ne plus jamais parler de sa famille en sa présence.

Quant à Lily, sa culpabilité restait intacte, et jamais personne ne découvrit qu'elle avait vécu les dernières heures de la vie de Regulus avec lui.

Décembre arriva avec ses premiers flocons de neige. Le chemin de Traverse avait revêtu son manteau blanc, rendant les toits, d'ordinaires sombres, éclatants.

Au numéro 94 du Chemin de Traverse, une jeune femme s'éveillait en douceur dans son lit. Son époux dormait encore. Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre en satin et descendit au premier étage.  
Alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches des escaliers, elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à leur porte. Elle vit Fionna aller ouvrir et aperçut son amie Alice entrer. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, alors que Lily, qui arrivait, sentit une odeur étrange. En fait c'était le parfum de Sirius et à vrai dire, elle ne le supportait plus, elle le sentait vraiment partout. Pour ne pas être écoeurée plus longtemps, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine. Fionna et Alice venait de s'asseoir et lorsqu'elles la virent arriver, elles se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la rousse. Mais cette dernière ne put se retenir. L'odeur du café l'insupportait, mais mélangé avec celle du parfum de Sirius, cela représentait un mélange immonde. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et serra les mâchoires

_- Désolé, je reviens. Je ne me sens pas très bien._

Et avant qu'elles pussent parler, Lily avait disparut de la cuisine. Elles se regardèrent étonnées et retournèrent autour de la table. Fionna servit un jus d'orange à son ami ainsi que des toasts. Puis elles débutèrent une conversation.

_- Pourquoi es-tu venue de si bonne heure Alice ? Rien de grave, rassure moi !_

_- Non, non, je voulais vous parler à toi et à Lily, mais je vais attendre qu'elle revienne. Tes cours se passent bien ?_

_- Très bien ! Ollivander nous laisse un peu plus de liberté et je ne m'en plains pas ! Et tu verrais Jules… Son accent est très amusant, quoiqu'il a fait des efforts depuis l'année passée. Je pense qu'il plaît à Églantine, mais il ne l'a toujours pas remarqué._

_- Ah ! Les hommes sont parfois aveugles ! Plaisanta Alice._

Les deux jeunes femmes ricanèrent et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant franchit la porte de la cuisine. James avait dû se doucher à en juger l'état de ses cheveux. Il parut surpris en voyant Alice assise aux côtés de Fionna. Il alla la saluer et se joignit à elles.

_- Content de te voir de si bonne heure, Alice ! Franck travaille encore ?_

_- Oui, il était de permanence cette nuit, avec Fol-Œil !_

_- Fol-Œil ? Qui c'est ?_

_- Maugrey ! S'exclamèrent d'une même vois les deux apprentis aurors. A cause de son œil magique_

_- Oh ! Bien trouvé ! S'exclama Fionna amusée._

Lily entra de nouveau dans la cuisine à cet instant là. Elle alla déposer un baiser sur les cheveux humide de son mari et s'assit à côté de lui.

_- Je suis désolée, les filles, mais je suis un peu nauséeuse ce matin ! Pourquoi es-tu là de si bonne heure ?_

_- Maintenant, que tu es là je vais pouvoir te le dire ! Je reviens de chez le médecin en fait._

_- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous._

_- Oui, je suis allé consulter un médecin moldu. _

_- Je devrais également y aller ! Lança Lily._

_- Pourquoi ? S'étonna James._

_- Disons que je ne supporte plus l'odeur du café et le parfum de Sirius, ça me déclenche des vomissements chaque matin._

_- Oui, j'avais ça moi aussi ! Et je n'avais pas toujours le moral…_

_- Oui ça m'arrive de temps à autres… On a sûrement la même chose. Rien de grave dis-moi ?_

_- Non, et j'avais quelques problèmes… personnels. Et j'ai eu des doutes…_

_- Alors ? S'impatienta Fionna._

Alice Londubat sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de parler, mais son excitation était palpable. Elle ne tint plus et d'une petite voix elle annonça à ses amis :

_- Je suis enceinte._

Un instant de silence suivit, le temps que le choc passât. Puis Fionna poussa un hurlement de joie et se jeta sur Alice. James et Lily se levèrent, et le jeune homme s'avança pour aller congratuler la future maman. Lily, quant à elle, eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle n'entendait plus ses amies ni même son mari. Instinctivement elle porta ses mains sur son ventre. Puis elle baissa la tête pour le regarder avant de revenir à la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau ses amies, elle ricana quelques secondes.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon lys ? Demanda James inquiet._

Lily secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda son ami Alice. Ses deux yeux bleus brillaient étrangement au milieu de son visage en lune, lorsqu'ils croisèrent les iris émeraudes de la magnifique sorcière.

_- Félicitations, ma Lily ! S'exclama Alice._

Un court silence s'installa, puis Fionna poussa un autre cri, avant de se jeter sur la rousse pour l'embrasser. De son côté James resta pétrifié. Que devait-il comprendre ? Il se tourna vers Alice, son regard l'interrogeant silencieusement. Et il comprit alors. Il combla l'espace qui le séparait de sa femme, la souleva de terre pour la faire tourner dans les airs, tout en poussant des cris de joie, puis il la reposa à terre, les larmes aux yeux, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Alice et Fionna s'éclipsèrent discrètement, tandis que James et Lily s'enlaçaient tendrement.  
La joie venait enfin de renaître dans cet appartement, qu'elle avait déserté depuis quelques semaines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peu après le jour de Noël, au Nord de l'Écosse, un vieil homme préparait quelques affaires, dans son bureau, avant de sortir dans le froid de cette soirée d'hiver. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il regarda l'oiseau rouge vif qui dormait sur son perchoir, avant de passer une cape sur son dos. Alors qu'il la nouait autour de son cou, une lueur argentée se refléta sur les murs de pierre de son office.

Albus Dumbledore se retourna et découvrit une magnifique bicha argentée. Elle ouvrit alors sa bouche et une voix douce et cristalline s'éleva aussitôt :

_- Professeur, je suis désolée. Je ne pourrai plus remplir la mission. Je dois éviter tous risques. Je suis enceinte._

Dumbledore regarda la biche s'évanouir, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il quittait son bureau.

Il traversa le parc en pensant à cet heureux évènement qui attendait maintenant le jeune couple Potter. Une nouvelle génération arrivait…

Arrivé aux portes de l'école, il transplana jusque devant l'établissement miteux de Pré-au-Lard, la Tête de Sanglier. Ce soir, il devait rencontrer une postulante pour le poste de Divination.

Une nouvelle voyante… La septième qu'il rencontrerait depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Il aperçut son frère cadet qu'il lui fit signe de monter à l'étage, et lui indiqua le chiffre trois à l'aide de ses doigts.

Albus monta les marches, se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer un peu. Devant la porte portant le chiffre trois, il s'arrêta et frappa à la porte.

Il entendit un bruit mat à l'intérieur de la chambre puis le bruit de porcelaine qui casse. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune femme. Elle portait une robe vert glauque et étaient enveloppée de longs châles colorés. Ses yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes se posèrent sur l'homme qui se dressait face à elle. Un nombre impressionnant d'amulettes pendait à son cou et ses longs doigts fins étincelaient grâce aux bagues qu'elle portait. Elle parla alors d'une voix éthérée.

_- Professeur Dumbledore… Je suis Sibylle Patricia Trelawney. Arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la très célèbre et très douée voyante, Cassandra Trelawney._

Dumbledore fut très surpris d'apprendre cela, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas se fier à ses ancêtres mais plutôt à ses capacités. Pourtant l'espoir commençait à germer au fond de lui. Trouverait-il une voyante compétente ce soir ? Il remarqua, alors qu'il terminait ses suppositions, que dans la pièce flottait une odeur plutôt marquée de xérès.

_- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous là ! Dit-elle en présentant une des deux chaises, dont le paillage était abîmé._

Dumbledore scruta la pièce avant de s'asseoir. Les murs aux peintures défraîchies s'écaillaient à certains endroits. A part les deux chaises en mauvais états, il y avait également une table et un lit.

Une malle se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, non loin du lit. Ce dernier était recouvert d'un édredon rouge miteux.

Au sol, sous le lit, il vit le goulot d'une bouteille de verre dépasser et des morceaux de porcelaine…

Dumbledore prit place devant la petite table, tandis que la descendante de Cassandra se dirigeait vers sa malle pour en sortir plusieurs secondes après une boule de cristal et une tasse de thé, ainsi qu'une théière.

Elle s'installa et fit chauffer son eau. Elle fit voler une boîte métallique, qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre du thé et le déposa au fond de sa tasse.

Dumbledore regardait patiemment, mais après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole :

_- Chère madame, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? _

_- Oui… Hum, bien sûr._

_- Pourquoi désirez-vous ce poste ?_

_- Pour enseigner l'art raffiné et si compliqué de la divination ! Permettre à ces chers enfants d'ouvrir leur troisième œil._

_- Bien entendu, répliqua Dumbledore, un sourire en coin, tout en inclinant la tête._

Sibylle Trelawney versa l'eau chaude sur son thé et le remua. Puis elle regarda intensément Dumbledore.

_- Depuis quand avez-vous ce don pour la divination ?_

_- Depuis toute petite. Ma mère m'a initiée très tôt et j'ai rapidement appris à voir avec mon troisième œil. Ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas, laissa échapper Mrs Trelawney. _

Dumbledore se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle pensait de son troisième œil, mais il devait se soucier d'abord des futurs étudiants. Il regarda la jeune femme qui continuait de remuer son thé.

_- Pourriez-vous lire dans le thé ce qu'il va m'arriver après cet entretien ?_

_- Il faut que vous buviez ce thé et que vous tourniez trois fois la tasse avec les feuilles. Puis retournez…_

_- Je sais comment faire, merci, la coupa-t-il le plus poliment possible._

Dumbledore s'exécuta et donna sa tasse à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci observa aussitôt les feuilles de thé, un air grave se dessinant sur son visage. Après une bonne minute d'attente, elle releva la tête et fixa Albus Dumbledore.

_- Qu'avez-vous vu alors ? Demanda gaiement le directeur._

_- Eh bien… Je dois dire que c'est vraiment compliqué…_

_- Qu'est-ce donc ?_

_- Rien, justement, lâcha du tac au tac la femme. Ce qui représente un trouble. Vous allez être dérangé, ou importuné, ou bien troublé par un quelconque évènement…_

_- Merci pour ces précisions, répliqua ironiquement le vieil homme, de moins en moins convaincu par la postulante au poste de professeur._

Dumbledore recula sa chaise, prêt à se lever. Mais Sibylle Trelawney se racla la gorge et demanda précipitamment :

_- Me laisseriez-vous… lire dans ma boule de cristal. Pour l'interroger sur votre journée…_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce sera… commença-t-il_

_- Je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps, attendez !_

Elle se concentra brièvement et Dumbledore comprit à son comportement qu'elle était apeurée. Ses doigts tremblaient et sa voix n'était plus éthéré mais plutôt chevrotante, lorsqu'elle annonça hésitante :

_- Vous avez reçu du courrier aujourd'hui et vous étiez à Poudlard. Je vois aussi du rouge et une plume… Je dirai un phénix. Vous avez un phénix et…_

_- C'est bon, merci, ça me suffira, Madame._

Dumbledore était plutôt affligé par cet entretien. N'importe qui aurait pu lui dire ça. Il était l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps et directeur de Poudlard. Il recevait chaque jour au moins une lettre. Quant à sa localisation, durant les vacances d'hiver, il restait toujours à Poudlard pour régler les affaires de l'école. Et enfin son phénix, qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Un tel oiseau n'est que rarement présent aux côtés d'un sorcier.

Il se leva, malgré les soudains bégaiements de la femme aux grosses lunettes.

_- Chère madame, je vous remercie pour tout, et je vous contacterai pour vous donner ma réponse, quelle qu'elle soit ! Annonça Dumbledore, en s'inclinant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais il est vrai que d'autres personnes m'ont déjà rencontré pour le même poste et je pense qu'une d'entre elle m'intéresse déjà. Si vraiment elle n'est plus disponible, je me tournerai vers vous. En attendant, je pense que vous devriez chercher ailleurs._

_- Mais je…_

Dumbledore ne se retourna pas et commença à avancer quand il l'entendit tousser à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Légèrement inquiet, il se retourna et la vit se lever lentement, elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, en levant une main. Le vieux directeur remarqua que ses yeux noirs ne brillaient plus. Il semblait vide et soudain, elle se mit à parler. Ce n'était plus sa voix éthérée et mystique mais une voix rauque et dure.

_- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

Alors qu'elle parlait, Dumbledore distingua un bruit de dispute dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais il préféra rester concentrer sur les paroles de la femme et continua de l'écouter.

_- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

Dumbledore était pétrifié par ce qu'il était en train d'écouter. Qu'était-ce au juste ? Elle semblait ne pas avoir terminé.

_- Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

La voyante toussa et s'effondra sur le sol, en boule, au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée sur le gérant du bar.

_- Albus, c'est important !_

Dumbledore s'était baissé pour relever la voyante évanouie. Son frère vint l'aider et tous deux la déposèrent sur sa chaise. Abelforth semblait très préoccupé.

_- Quelqu'un vous écoutait…_

_- Pardon ? S'exclama Albus._

_- Lorsque tu étais en train de… t'entretenir avec elle, dit-il en montrant le corps inconscient de la femme, un jeune homme était collé contre la porte et vous écoutait._

_- Alors c'était ça le bruit que j'ai perçu. Tu l'as congédié ?_

_- Bien sûr ! S'offusqua le barman. Qu'aurais-je dû faire d'autre ?_

_- Qui était-ce et que voulait-il ?_

_- Hum, il m'a dit qu'il te cherchait pour un entretien._

_- Je n'avais qu'un rendez-vous ! S'étonna Dumbledore._

_- Oui, je le sais, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… Il cherchait du travail. Je l'ai vu monter tout à l'heure. Il regardait de gauche à droite. Il me semblait bizarre. Je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu écouter aux portes._

_- Comment était-il ?_

_- Mince, teinte cireux, cheveux noirs longs et gras. Des yeux noirs, une vingtaine d'année environ. _

_- Severus Rogue… lâcha lentement Albus._

_- Tu le connais ? S'étonna l'homme à la barbe grise et emmêlée._

_- Oui, c'était un excellent élève à Poudlard, un peu trop attiré par la magie noire semble-t-il, puisqu'il fait partie des hommes de mains de Voldemort._

_- C'est un…_

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda une voix de femme, derrière eux._

Ils se retournèrent vers la femme qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits. Elle semblait étonnée par la présence du deuxième homme.

_- Chère Sibylle, comment allez-vous ?_

_- Bien, bien… Mais je… enfin, je veux dire que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Vous êtes tombée, lorsque…_

_- De ma chaise, mais je lisais ma boule !_

Albus Dumbledore fut stupéfait… Elle ne se souvenait de rien, alors qu'elle semblait en transe, en train de lui communiquer un message. Une prophétie, lui sembla-t-il. Si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mieux valait ne pas la prévenir pour l'instant. Mais si un mangemort l'avait entendu prophétiser au sujet de Lord Voldemort, elle risquait sa vie… Dumbledore pensa alors qu'une demi vérité serait préférable à une vérité pleine.

_- En fait, vous avez vu ma journée avec succès, et alors que je m'apprêtais à vous féliciter, vous êtes tombé inconsciente, au moment où Severus Rogue, un postulant au poste de professeur arrivait. Mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Bienvenue à Poudlard Professeur Trelawney ! Annonça gaiement le vieil homme en s'inclinant devant elle._

La voyante écarquilla les yeux et poussa un léger gloussement.

_- Quand pourrais-je…_

_- Vous pourrez emménager quand bon vous semble et vous débuterez en septembre prochain. Vous serez nourrie et logée. Venez le plus tôt possible afin d'organiser votre salle à votre guise et de décorer vos appartements._

Abelforth regarda son frère de façon étrange. Que s'était-il passé au juste pour que l'apparition d'un mangemort le fasse embaucher aussi rapidement cette femme ?

--------------------------------------------------------

Une nouvelle année commençait et le froid était plus présent que jamais. La neige ne quittait plus les toits des immeubles, gelant et brillant sous les faibles rayons du soleil.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce début janvier.

Alors qu'un petit homme aux yeux larmoyants finissait de donner à manger aux hiboux de la ménagerie magique, une voix s'éleva.

Peter aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il la haïssait. Cette voix qui avait prononcé ce sort mortel, cinq mois auparavant, lui volant son amour, une partie de lui. Il se retourna et là, dans la rue, il les vit.

Rosier et Wilkes.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa ses affaires et partit du magasin, sans le fermer. Les deux Mangemorts, s'enfuirent immédiatement dans le dédale des rues, essayant de semer Peter.

Il voulait se venger. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ! Il les aurait. Seul. C'était son problème, pas celui de l'Ordre.

L'ex-gryffondor jubila lorsqu'il réussit à les coincer dans une impasse. Mais sa bravoure étouffa sa raison et il les attaqua.

Deux sorts le percutèrent alors et il s'effondra au sol, en gémissant de douleur. Les deux hommes, à présent encapuchonnés et masqués se rapprochèrent de Pettigrow et le soulevèrent. Ils le posèrent dans le coin de l'impasse. Ils commencèrent par le torturer, riant aux éclats face au petit homme qui se tordait de douleur en poussant de longs cris de détresse.

Mais personne ne l'entendait.

_- Ta mort approche, tu rejoindras bientôt Burnett !_

_- Non… Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas… Je…_

_- Il nous supplie ? Railla Wilkes, en ne s'adressant qu'à son acolyte._

_- Il me semble. Rogue avait raison finalement. Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres a fonctionné._

Peter se redressa comme il pouvait. Il les vit alors pointer leurs baguettes sur lui. Il crut que sa fin était là. Il vit deux éclairs noirs s'approcher de lui, et lorsqu'il fut touché, il poussa un hurlement de peur, mais il ne ressentit rien. Seuls les rires de ses tortionnaires étaient audibles.

_- Regarde moi ce sale rat ! Il est pitoyable. Pourquoi devons-nous faire ça ? Il serait plus simple de l'éliminer !_

_- Non, le Lord Noir l'a décidé ainsi, on lui obéit ! Le réprimanda Ewan Rosier. Pettigrow, on te propose un marché… Tu n'as pas le choix, en fait. Prends ça._

Il sortit de nulle part une petite fiole en cristal taillé, contenant un liquide opalescent. Il s'approcha et la tendit au jeune homme. Mais Peter, ne la prit pas, il les regardait, dégoûté.

_- Prends cette fiole. Tu devras la garder précieusement et surtout ne pas la casser. Dans le cas contraire nous le saurions, et on te tuerait. Si tu venais à parler de tout ça ou si tu échoues à la mission que nous allons te confier, le sortilège que nous t'avons lancé se chargera de te tuer._

_- Vous n'êtes que des sal…_

_- Oh, non, ne sois pas vulgaire ! Ricana Rosier, avant de continuer. Ta mission sera de verser cette fiole dans le verre de Dumbledore. Si ce n'est pas le sien, tu mourras également, car ta mission sera tombée à l'eau… Tu n'as guère de possibilité, alors réfléchis bien._

Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour partir, Peter les interpella.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Un cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son ami Dumby…_

_- Du poison ?_

Les deux Mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire froid et disparurent dans l'obscurité de la rue.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue restait cloîtré chez lui, dans la maison de ses parents… Le quartier était désert et personne n'avait jamais fait le lien avec sa mère. Oh, certains devaient savoir comment elle s'appelait, mais personne n'avait jamais su où il logeait. Toutes les maisons du quartier étaient désormais désertes.

Rogue ne risquait rien.

Il sortit de sa vieille maison, pour prendre un peu l'air. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cela faisait deux mois que son ami Regulus était mort. Deux mois, qu'il devait éviter de se montrer pour ne pas être capturé par les Aurors.

Et depuis un mois maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il lui en parler ? Devait-il le garder pour lui et réfléchir encore un peu ?

Comment le prendrait-il ?

Avait-il bien entendu ? Ne se trompait-il pas ?

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Non, c'était bien cela, mais il avait été interrompu par ce stupide barman, il ne connaissait pas toute la prophétie. Oui car vu les bribes de paroles et la façon dont-elles avaient été dites, il ne pouvait se tromper sur la nature des faits.

Que devait-il comprendre ? Il essaya de nouveau d'analyser les faits, pour la énième fois en à peine un mois.

S'il comprenait bien tout, un bébé naîtrait cette année avec un pouvoir qui pourrait mettre fin au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un enfant qui naîtrait quand mourrait le septième mois, c'est-à-dire fin juillet, de parents ayant échappé par trois fois à son Maître. Mais si cette prophétie s'avérait juste, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquait un énorme danger.

Il devait l'avertir. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur son avant-bras gauche. Il appuya la pointe de la baguette contre la marque, qui devint aussitôt très contrastée sur sa peau pâle.

Voldemort était désormais au courrant que Rogue avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, c'est pourquoi il arriva aussitôt auprès de son serviteur.

_- J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, Severus. Je n'aime pas me déplacer pour rien, tu le sais._

_- Oui, Maître, il me semble que ça l'est._

_- Il te semble ? Reprit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë. Je t'écoute._

Rogue voyait le Lord Noir s'impatienter, aussi n'attendit-il pas trop longtemps avant de parler.

_- Je dois vous parler d'une prophétie. Vous concernant, rajouta précipitamment le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

Le jeune homme vit les yeux écarlates de son Maître s'agrandir et briller sous l'effet de la surprise. Rogue se sentait maintenant plus léger : Voldemort semblait intrigué par ses propos.

_- Continue, Severus._

_- Bien. Sur vos ordres, Maître, je me suis rendu à Poudlard, pour parler à Dumbledore et lui proposer de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une nouvelle fois, en me faisant passer pour un espion à sa solde, lui fournissant des informations sur notre camp. Mais arrivé aux portes du domaine de Poudlard, c'est ce stupide garde-chasse qui est venu m'ouvrir et m'informer que Dumbledore se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard pour un entretien. Je l'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvé dans un bar miteux avec la descendante d'une célèbre voyante, Cassandra Trelawney._

_- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne crois pas aux actes de divination. Ce ne sont que des fabulations. Malgré tout, j'aimerais entendre la fin de ton récit…_

_- Oui, Maître. J'ai écouté à la porte et, apparemment, la postulante ne satisfaisait pas le vieux fou. Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, elle a changé de voix et a énoncé sa prophétie…_

_- Quelle était-elle ? Demanda Voldemort, d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion._

_- Mots pour mots elle disait : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

Un long silence s'ensuivit et l'angoisse de Rogue revint au galop. Qu'allait dire son Maître ? Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction maintenant qu'il savait. Mais il ne devait pas le laisser paraître ou il le croirait faible.

_- Retrouve la ! Siffla Voldemort. _

_- C'est impossible, Maître ! Je veux dire, elle a été embauchée et elle se trouve désormais à Poudlard. Dumbledore a dû vouloir la protéger de vous._

Rogue vit le visage de son Maître se contracter un court instant, avant qu'un rictus mauvais apparaisse sur sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres.

_- Eh bien, puisque nous n'avons pas la voyante, éradiquons la menace. Recherche toute femme enceinte m'ayant affrontée par trois fois et dont l'enfant est à naître pour la fin du septième mois._

_- Si je la trouve, que dois-je faire, mon Maître ? L'éliminer ?_

_- Non, apporte la moi… Je m'en occuperai personnellement. Mais je doute fort que tu doives chercher longtemps. Peu de personnes ont affronté Lord Voldemort trois fois de suite en s'en sortant vivantes. De plus, si l'enfant doit naître en juillet, alors la femme qui le porte n'est enceinte que d'à plus de deux mois à peine._

Le Mage Noir tourna le dos à son serviteur et, de ses longs doigts blafards, attrapa son ample capuche, pour la rabattre sur son crâne chauve. Il poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre, sans se retourner pour autant vers Rogue.

_- Tu es un serviteur dévoué, Severus, et j'apprécie les gens comme toi. Reste concentré sur ta nouvelle mission. Je dois me retirer pour réfléchir, veille à ne pas me déranger._

Ce fut dans une volute de fumée noire que Lord Voldemort disparut de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Rogue était heureux. Tant de sentiments se mélangeaient dans son être. Il se sentait si serein d'être débarrassé de ce poids que représentait cette prophétie et à la fois tellement heureux que son Maître lui porte autant d'estime grâce à cela. Ce vent de sentiment venait effacer, temporairement, il ne se leurrait pas, l'amertume qui régnait depuis longtemps dans son âme. Celle d'aimer une personne en silence, en sachant que jamais cet amour ne lui serait rendu.

Car son aimée n'aimait que son ennemi, l'homme envers qui il avait une dette de vie depuis bientôt deux ans. Et il savait que jamais il n'aurait le cran de faire ce que son ami Regulus avait su faire avant de disparaître : dire à Lily Potter qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Janvier touchait déjà à sa fin et le froid restait présent sur tout le pays. Au 94, Chemin de Traverse, Une jeune femme était assise avec son amie dans le salon du deuxième étage. Elles parlaient ensemble depuis près de deux heures de sujets plus ou moins importants, et leur dernier sujet de discussion portait sur leur leçon sur les poisons. En fait, elles ne faisaient rien de spécial, car James Potter allait bientôt rentrer maintenant, et que Lily et lui allaient partir faire des courses pour la future maman dont le ventre commençait à peine à grossir.

_- Je ne comprends pas Lily, on nous a toujours dit que le Bézoard soignait tous les poisons… Mais alors pourquoi l'Élixir de l'Érèbe et le Breuvage de Libitina ne peuvent pas être soignés par cette pierre ?_

_- Si, le bézoard peut annuler ces poisons, mais pour cela, il faut savoir que tu l'as ingéré, ce qui est en pratique très dur, et donc quasi impossible à réaliser. Mais bon, ces poisons étant des potions très compliquées à effectuer, à cause des ingrédients rares interdits à la vente par le ministère, Ollivander a dit qu'il ne fallait pas les retenir._

_- Oui, je sais, mais je trouve quand même ça bizarre… Enfin bref. Ton ventre est encore bien plat !_

Lily éclata de rire immédiatement. Son amie Fionna avait un don pour enchaîner les sujets qui n'avaient aucun lien commun. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains regarda la jeune Potter, perplexe. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

En voyant son air étonné, Lily expliqua aussitôt sa réaction.

_- Tu sais, Fifi, tu es la seule personne que je connais qui change aussi rapidement de sujet, alors qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre eux._

_- Bien, oui, on avait fini de parler des poisons, donc je parle de ta grossesse._

_- Tu es vraiment toujours la même ! Fit remarquer la rousse. _

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice a un petit ventre qui commence à s'arrondir et déjà un peu visible, alors que toi, ton ventre commence seulement à prendre une forme arrondie très peu marquée… Pourtant vous devez toutes les deux donner naissance à votre bébé en juillet, non ?_

_- Oui à peu près à la même date. Amusant, non ? Il y a plusieurs explications… La morphologie du bébé n'est pas la même d'une personne à l'autre et chaque grossesse est unique. C'est pourquoi le ventre grossit à des allures différentes, suivant la mère. C'est normal._

_- Je ne sais pas si je dois aller en parler ou non à Remus…_

_- Encore un changement de sujet… s'exaspéra Lily, un faible rictus sur ses lèvres._

_- Oh Lily ! Se plaignit l'autre sorcière._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu craints. Remus ne va rien te dire !_

_- Tu crois ça ! Je ne pense pas qu'il sera très heureux de l'apprendre… En plus s'il sait que c'est avec Ollivander…_

_- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Rétorqua Lily, en coupant son ami._

_- Moi si : Il le hait. Il en est jaloux ! Geignit Fionna._

_- Oui, mais que ce soit lui ou un autre, ça reste pareil. Après son comportement, eh bien, tu verras en le lui disant._

_- Je ne veux pas… gémit la jeune épouse Lupin._

_- Il le faut. Il doit savoir. Il en a le droit. Vous êtes mariés. Si tu ne lui dis pas, il risque de l'apprendre un jour, et là je redouterais sa réaction vu que tu le lui aurais caché… Maintenant._

_- Quand James arrivera, j'irai le voir._

_- Alors vas-y ! Lança une voix masculine derrière elles._

Les deux sursautèrent en entendant cette voix. Et Fionna poussa un long soupir en découvrant que le nouvel arrivant était le mari de son amie. Lily, elle, éclata de rire face à la mine défaite de l'autre sorcière, qui se leva et se mit en route en direction des escaliers.

Fionna hésitait. Elle avait peur de voir la réaction de son mari. Son cœur accéléra alors que ses pas la rapprochaient inexorablement de sa destination. Elle avait si peur de voir ses yeux s'assombrir et de l'entendre dire des choses qu'elle redoutait. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle ?

Elle en doutait : elle ne le connaissait que trop bien maintenant. C'était sa moitié.

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle était déjà arrivée dans l'arrière boutique du magasin. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte qui la mènerait à Remus. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre, Sirius pénétra dans la pièce, surpris de la trouver ici. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de parler car Fionna s'empressa de répondre à la question muette que posaient ses deux iris glacées.

_- Je dois parler à Remus… S'il te plaît c'est important…_

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _

_- Oui et non, je dois lui parler, s'il te plaît Sirius !_

_- Mais j'ai fini de travailler, je dois aller rejoindre Isa…_

_- Sirius ! Le supplia-t-elle, gravement._

Le brun ne résistait jamais à son amie lorsqu'elle le suppliait ainsi. Il se résigna et retourna au magasin pour aller remplacer Remus pendant quelques minutes, laissant Fionna de nouveau seule dans l'arrière boutique. Enfin le tant attendu lycanthrope fit son apparition dans la pièce, étonnée de trouver sa femme là.

_- C'est toi qui m'attendais ? _

_- Oui, Sirius ne te l'a pas dit ?_

_- En fait il m'a prévenu que j'étais attendu mais a refusé de me dire par qui. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu aies réussi à faire retourner Sirius au magasin ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme._

_- C'est important, on doit parler. Enfin, moi… Je dois te parler, hésita Fionna, sentant son estomac se nouer._

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu commences comme ça… bougonna Remus._

_- Cet après-midi, avant la fin des cours, je parlais avec Lily et Églantine quand Dereck Ollivander est venu me voir. Il a trouvé pourquoi je me sentais mal ces jours-ci… Il a attendu que je me trouve seul avec lui pour me… Il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant,… mais je l'ai déjà dit à Lily et comme tu es le premier concerné, je me suis dit que… Je devais te le dire. J'ai tellement peur que tu le prennes mal. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Mais pourtant je suis tellement heureuse depuis tout à l'heure… Je sais que ça ne se voit pas mais…_

_- Ne dis rien de plus ! Ordonna Remus, blême._

_- Remus…_

_- Tu m'avais juré qu'il ne se passerait rien avec lui ! Cracha le lycanthrope, furieux._

_- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Argua sa femme._

_- Pardon ? Mais… tu… Enfin… Je ne comprends plus rien !_

_- J'avais dit à Lily que tu étais jaloux de lui… soupira Fionna. Non en fait, il a voulu faire une analyse de sang pour voir ce qui pouvait clocher. Et en fait, Remus, je suis enceinte._

Remus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il entendit la phrase de sa femme. Soudain il se tut et la regarda étrangement, plongeant ses yeux dans les océans dorés de la jolie sorcière. Il voulait voir si elle ne lui faisait pas une blague et alors qu'il voyait son fin visage se tendre sous l'angoisse, il comprit qu'elle était très sérieuse.

Remus Lupin eut un petit sourire triste, avant de reprendre la parole :

_- Je… c'est…_

_- Tu as peur et je le redoutais. Je savais que tu aurais peur et je sais pourquoi : la lycanthropie._

_- Je… Oui, j'y ai pensé, mais, je… Commença-t-il les larmes aux yeux._

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'approcha doucement de sa femme, arrivé devant elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Laissant couler ses larmes de joie, un grand sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci. Fionna se blottit contre lui, soulagée de voir qu'il ne l'avait finalement pas si mal pris.

_- Je suis si content ma Fionna, comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je… pourrais être en colère ou déçu. Bien sûr que je sais qu'il court des risques à cause de moi… mais nous les surmonterons. Ensemble. _

_- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demanda Fionna, penaude._

_- Bien sûr ! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime, mon papillon._

_- Moi aussi, Remus. Moi aussi, répondit-elle joyeuse._

_- Je vais être papa, on va être parents ! Ricana-t-il, encore surpris._

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, enlacés, ne sachant pas que depuis le début, Sirius les regardait, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il ne voulut pas se faire remarquer et referma lentement la porte. Il était heureux pour ses amis, malgré un petit pincement au cœur. Connaîtrait-il un jour, le bonheur de devenir père ?

Il ne le savait pas et se demandait même s'il serait capable, si ce jour arrivait, d'être à la hauteur de la tâche.

* * *

_**Ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « La Troisième confrontation». Je n'en dis donc pas plus !**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth **_

_Publié le 23 janvier 2008_


	29. La Troisième Confrontation

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci à :**** Puky, Ccilia, Pottpott63, siria black et gabiie-lover pour vos reviews !**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : ****Ce chapitre, vous le constaterez, est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! 14 pages Works ! J'ai été étonné moi-même ! Je l'imaginais plus court d'après mon plan, mais l'inspiration m'est venue, alors je ne me plains pas**_

_**Ce chapitre devrait vous donner quelques réponses sur la trahison de Peter : ce n'est que l'amorce…**_

_**Autres infos :**_**_Je posterai régulièrement désormais et j'en suis sûr ! Le chapitre 30 ne sera pas extrêmement long normalement et le 31 est déjà presque terminée, plus qu'à le taper ;) ! Donc sachez que la fin est désormais plus proche ! Il se pourrait qu'elle soit pour mars finalement ! Je vous redis ça soit la semaine prochaine ou soit le 13 comme je l'avais initialement prévu ! _**

_**Je remarque également qu'à mesure que j'avance dans ma fiction, j'ai de moins en moins de lecteurs. Cela doit être dû à mes absence prolongées et à ma soudaine régularité dans mes updates **_

_**Surveillez mon profil pour voir où j'en suis et quand je posterai les chapitres ! Sinon, regardez de temps à autres, je devrais mettre un lien vers les illustrations de mes chapitres que j'ai faites il y a trois mois !**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture à vous, lectrices (cette fois, j'en suis sûr, il n'y a aucun gars ),**_

_**.: Abelforth

* * *

**_

Chapitre XXIX : La troisième confrontation

Le printemps commençait à se faire sentir doucement. Le froid qui avait régné en maître depuis début décembre semblait se dissiper, faisant place à une relative douceur. Les jours quant à eux commençaient à reprendre leur emprise sur la nuit.

C'est un dimanche soir de début mars 1980 que, assis dans le salon de la maison de ses parents, le soleil couchant éclairant de sa lumière orangée les murs de la pièce, Peter réfléchissait une fois de plus au dilemme qui lui avait été imposé par les meurtriers de sa Gwen.

Il avait peur. Il se sentait faible et se dégoûtait. S'il obéissait à ses monstres, il les trahirait tous.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut le courage de tout dire avant ? Pourquoi ? Il se maudissait.

Sa Gwen, son courage, était partie loin de lui. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne pensât à elle. Pas une nuit, sans qu'il ne rêvât d'elle.

Il la revoyait mourir sous ses yeux. Il ressentait à chaque fois ce déchirement intense et si douloureux au creux de son ventre.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Mourir ? Après tout, les deux hommes avaient peut-être bluffé ?

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit de ses pensés et remarqua que le ciel avait pris une couleur pourpre et que les derniers rayons du soleil étaient maintenant très faibles. Il se leva et monta à l'étage, pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il la ferma à clef, puis après avoir vérifié qu'il n'entendait pas sa mère dans le couloir, il se coucha au sol et tendit son bras pour attraper une boîte à chaussure sous son lit.

Assis au sol, il sortit la petite fiole, dans laquelle un liquide opalescent reposait. Il la fixa longuement. Ce flacon avait touché les mêmes mains que celles qui avaient exécuté sa moitié.

Cela le dégoûtait. Il avait l'impression de se salir… Son visage exprima une forte révulsion et il se releva, levant la fiole en l'air, prêt à l'abattre sur le sol de toutes ses forces.

Alors que son bras s'abaissait, il sentait une force freiner ses gestes, l'empêchant d'effectuer sa besogne. Il retenta encore et encore de briser la verrerie, mais rien n'y fit.

Si la fiole était protégée, alors il verserait le poison sur le sol. Après tout, personne ne saurait qu'il s'en débarrasserait ainsi ?

Il ôta rapidement le petit bouchon et s'approcha du ficus qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre. Il commença à pencher la fiole, mais, au moment où une goutte de liquide atteignait l'embouchure, il sentit une force surnaturelle lui enserrer le cœur. Plus il penchait la verrerie, plus son cœur se retrouvait écrasé. Il sentait son pouls diminuer et il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il comprit que ce geste le mènerait à la mort. Il referma rapidement la fiole et la laissa tomber dans le pot de la plante, touchant la terre dans un bruit mat.

Peter se laissa glisser au sol, sur le dos, les deux mains s'accrochant au col de son tee-shirt, comme pour lui laisser plus d'air.

Il se mit à sangloter, faiblement, puis plus librement. Il se sentait faible et si lâche. Il aurait pu tout arrêter plus tôt. Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il était si démuni sans elle. Il n'arriverait jamais à guérir de sa Gwen. Une partie de lui était morte depuis ce jour, emportant son courage et sa joie.

Il n'arriverait pas à se sacrifier. Il ne pourrait pas mourir pour épargner la vie de Dumbledore. Il avait trop peur. Mais il allait devoir les trahir, eux, ses amis. Il se dégoûtait, se haïssait même. Il commença à pousser des gémissements plaintifs. Il se redressa comme il put et se jeta aussitôt sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Il laissa alors libre cours à sa honte et à son amertume.

Pour vivre, il allait devoir faire mourir quelqu'un et ça il avait du mal à le concevoir, tout comme il ne s'imaginait pas ne pas le faire, ce qui reviendrait pour lui à se suicider, idée inconcevable dans son esprit encore une fois.

Il était pris au piège. Il hurla pour ce libérer de ce poids, mais cela ne marcha aucunement. Rien ne pourrait jamais enlever ce poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur lui depuis bientôt deux ans.

Un secret qui avait conduit Gwen à la mort et qui le piégeait aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû parler à James et Dumbledore en cette fin mai 1978. Il aurait dû le leur dire. Gwen ne serait pas morte et il ne serait pas en position de devoir les trahir…

Le jeune homme, avalant sa salive de travers, s'étrangla une seconde et poussa un hurlement d'impuissance. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'allait pas trahir l'Ordre…

Il l'avait déjà trahi en se taisant depuis le début.

Peter se sentait détruit. Il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son honneur.

Le jeune homme pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, alors que les ténèbres envahissaient sa chambre, l'enveloppant lentement.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que le mois de mars s'achevait, Lily Potter était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil du salon de l'appartement du 94 Chemin de Traverse, une main sur son ventre rond, l'autre tenant l'édition quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les rayons du soleil levant venaient éclairé la pièce à vivre d'une teinte chaleureuse et rassurante. La jeune fille soupira d'aise : elle aimait voir l'astre solaire vaincre la noirceur de la nuit.

Elle venait tout juste de recevoir son journal et décida de se lancer dans la lecture de celui-ci. Les gros titres annonçaient « Premier Discours du nouveau Ministre » et « Bartemius Croupton, plein pouvoir aux Aurors ». La future maman était impatiente de voir ce qu'allait dire le nouveau Ministre. La démission du précédent fonctionnaire, suivie de sa mort quelques jours plus tard, ayant eut lieu si rapidement, personne n'avait vraiment réalisé qu'une nouvelle personne allait gouverner leur communauté. Comment s'organiserait-il ? Quelles seraient ses premières directives ?

Tant de réponses que Lily voulait connaître.

_**« Premier discours du nouveau Ministre »**_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_« Comme tout le monde sait, Millicent Bagnold a accédé aux plus hautes fonctions du Ministère il y a dix jours, succédant à Hambledon Bloxam qui avait occupé ce poste durant huit ans. La démission et la mort du précédent ministre avaient donc précipité la montée de Mr Bloxam. Très occupé à remplir différents papiers et à prêter serments, puis devant régler quelques problèmes avec le Premier Ministre moldu, Mr Bagnold n'avait pu donner aucune interview depuis son accession au pouvoir._

_Albus Dumbledore, qui était pressenti comme futur Ministre avait cependant refusé le poste pour la troisième fois, et n'a d'ailleurs pas souhaité s'exprimer à ce sujet, affirmant une nouvelle fois, que sa place était à Poudlard, là où les jeunes sorciers nécessitent un apprentissage de qualité._

_Notre nouveau ministre a commencé son discours en disant, je cite, que la communauté magique ne devait aucunement craindre la montée de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Il a aussi expliqué que des mesures de protections avaient été prises par le ministère et que des informations sur la protection des foyers seraient reçues par les familles, de la part du Ministère._

_Pour remédier aux problèmes que rencontrent les Aurors lors de leur chasse aux Mangemorts, Millicent Bagnold leur a donné l'autorisation non plus de capturer simplement les Mangemorts, mais de les tuer si la capture était vouée à l'échec._

_A ce propos, Mr Bartemius Croupton Sr., directeur du département de la justice magique, a obtenu du Ministre l'autorisation spéciale de ne pas être obligé de juger toute personne suspectée d'être dans les rangs de l'Ordre des Ténèbres, permettant ainsi un emprisonnement à Azkaban plus rapide. De plus, Mr Croupton a autorisé, avec l'assentiment une nouvelle fois du ministre, que les Aurors puissent avoir recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables sur les Mangemorts chassés._

_Pour lire le discours complet de Mr Millicent Bagnold, allez à la page deux. L'article « Bartemius Croupton, plein pouvoir aux Aurors » se trouve en page trois.»_

Lily plia son journal et le lança sur la petite table basse du salon. Les nouvelles lois allaient bouleverser le monde Magique. L'utilisation des Sorts impardonnables n'étaient pas vraiment une bonne chose, d'après elle. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Bien que le nouveau ministre semblât plus efficace que feu Mr Bloxam, Lily n'acceptait pas pour autant qu'on pût autoriser de faire emprisonner des gens sans aucun jugement.

Elle redoutait cette guerre et beaucoup trop de ses proches avaient déjà payé de leur vie la folie d'un seul homme. Elle espérait que la fin de cette fichue bataille arriverait avant que son enfant naisse.

Elle sourit, seule, sachant pertinemment que cette idée n'était que pure utopie.

Des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage inférieur. Des éclats de rire également. Lily entendit les voix se rapprocher, alors que des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où elle se trouvait.

James et Sirius apparurent alors. Le descendant des Black, qui arborait une mine éblouissante, s'approcha rapidement de la rousse et déposa des bisous sur ses deux joues pour la saluer, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, sans dire un seul mot.

James, quant à lui, secouait la tête de droite à gauche, fixant la porte de la chambre de Sirius, un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré sur son visage fatigué.

_- Tu es enfin de retour, mon chéri ! Lança tendrement Lily en essayant de se lever._

_- Hé, non ! S'écria James, en empêchant son épouse de se mettre debout, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu encore ! Scrimgeour m'a de nouveau collé une permanence la semaine prochaine…_

_- Oh, non ! Se plaignit Lily. C'est la quatrième en même pas deux semaines ! Je suis de plus en plus seule…_

_- Mon Lys, n'exagère pas ! Il y a Fionna, Remus et Sirius à la maison !_

_- Rectification : Sirius n'est plus toujours là ! La preuve en est, il rentre seulement ! Mais bon, je survivrai, ironisa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi rentrait-il aussi heureux._

_- Oh… Il a passé la soirée et la nuit même chez son Isabelle. Il est accro ! Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Apolline. _

_- Rien que ça ? Railla-t-elle._

_- Non ! Il a découvert grâce à elle, un moyen de transport qui lui a plu. Les moldus appellent ça une… hum, comment a-t-il dit ? Ah oui ! Une moto, voilà !_

_- Et ça l'a rendu aussi joyeux ?_

_- Il trouve ça beau et c'est son nouveau but : en acquérir une._

_- Il ne sait pas comment les conduire !_

_- Il s'en fiche, il a eu un coup de foudre ! Ricana James, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa femme, posant sa main sur le petit ventre rond de sa chère et tendre Lily._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Une semaine à peine après que Sirius eût l'envie de s'acheter une moto, James retourna au ministère pour effectuer sa permanence au Département des Aurors. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il arriva aux départements des Aurors. Franck était déjà présent, assis, devant des photos de mages noirs recherchés. Au milieu de celles-ci, se trouvait celle de Rogue. James fit une grimace en la regardant. Il ne s'était pas trompé quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il pensait qu'il tournerait mal.

_- Comment vas-tu Franck ? Demanda James._

_- Très bien, même si Alice n'aime pas trop quand nous faisons nos permanences séparément. Mais bon, nous sommes encore apprentis Aurors. Lorsque nous aurons passé l'examen, nous pourrons effectuer des missions tous ensemble et demander nos heures quand on le voudra._

_- Ne rêve pas trop non plus ! Plaisanta James. Scrimgeour n'acceptera jamais. Il est tellement… autoritaire._

_- Oui, Alice le dit souvent. _

_- Comment va-t-elle au fait ? Il est vrai que je ne l'ai guère vue ces deux dernières semaines._

_- Elle se porte très bien. Avant-hier, à son rendez-vous chez le guérisseur spécialisé pour les grossesses. Elle a refusé de connaître le sexe de notre futur enfant, expliqua Franck, un peu déçu. On aura donc la surprise à la naissance !_

_- Nous, on doit aller…_

_- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de vos familles, on se concentrerait plus facilement sur l'étude de la filature de Malefoy ! Grogna Maugrey Fol-Œil._

_- Désolé, dirent les deux jeunes hommes._

La nuit allait être longue, et James le redoutait quelque peu. Après la mise à jour de leur registre, James fut envoyé par le vieil Auror au bureau de permanence de la justice magique, afin d'établir de nouveau dossier pour les mages noirs reconnus.

Alors qu'il gravissait les dernières marches, il entendit un bruit étrange. Au loin, il vit, dans des bureaux éclairés, un rayon vert illuminé brièvement la pièce et la lumière s'arrêter soudainement. Il fit un pas en arrière. Se pourrait-il que… Non !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un homme encapuchonné sortit. James repartit dans le sens inverse, courrant aussi vite que son corps lui permettait. Il lança ensuite un Patronus pour qu'il allât prévenir l'Ordre.

_- Vite, Ils sont là ! Hurla James, en arrivant vers le bureau des Aurors. Du renfort ! Vite ! Les Mangemorts sont là ! Ils sont entrés !_

Maugrey sortit immédiatement et fixa froidement James.

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu en envoyant ton Patronus ? Grogna-t-il._

_- Je… Pardon, mais je l'ai déjà envoyé à Dumbledore…_

_- Dans ce cas, je ne t'en ferai pas grief, Potter ! Je préviens les autres Aurors. Toi et Londubat, enclencher le dispositif d'alarme pour prévenir que le Ministère est infiltré, allez prévenir le ministre pour qu'il barricade son bureau. Nous allons les retarder et les stopper._

_- Le Ministre est là ? S'étonna Franck Londubat._

_- Il a énormément de choses à faire et travaille tard. Il débute ! Où les as-tu vu ?_

_- A l'entrée du département de la Justice Magique. Ils ont dû abattre le gardien._

_- Rejoignez moi aussitôt après !_

Maugrey s'en alla en claudiquant, quatre Aurors à sa suite.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un vieil homme recevait un cerf argenté qui disparut bientôt, le message enfin délivré. Dumbledore invoqua alors autant de Patronus que comptait l'Ordre de foyer. Ses phénix argentés s'envolèrent immédiatement sous le regard de Fumseck, qui voletait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

L'un d'eux parcourut de une longue distance jusqu'à atteindre un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se posa alors sur la table du salon et la voix puissante du vieux mage parla :

_- Attaque au ministère. Les Mangemorts s'y sont infiltrés. Renfort nécessaire. James Potter, Frank Londubat et Alastor Maugrey y sont déjà._

Le phénix ouvrit ses deux ailes et éclata en poussière scintillante. Lily et Sirius restaient bouche bée devant l'endroit, où quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était dressé le Patronus de Dumbledore.

Sirius reprit ses esprits et alla à l'étage inférieur pour prévenir les Lupin.

Lily, elle, se prépara. Son mari était en danger, elle devait aller l'aider. Elle s'en voudrait s'il venait à être blessé.

Elle passa sa cape sur son dos et descendit au premier étage. En arrivant sur les dernières marches, elle entendit Fionna et Remus se disputer.

_- Tu restes ici ! Ordonna Remus._

_- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Rem !_

_- Penses au bébé ! L'implora-t-il. Si tu venais à être blessée tu pourrais…_

_- Suffit ! Lâcha Fionna._

_- Tu n'iras nulle part, ma chérie ! Je veux dire, tu risques d'être plus faible et moins rapide…_

_- Remus, je suis enceinte de quatre mois ! Je ne suis pas encore une baleine ! S'indigna-t-elle._

Lily arriva, prête à partir, faisant taire le couple par sa simple présence. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, l'air grave.

_- Non, Lily, tu ne…_

_- Je suis assez responsable pour juger si oui ou non il est préférable que je reste ici ou pas !_

_- Tiens, écoute Remus ! Argua Fionna._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. James m'en voudra si je te laisse partir._

Lily sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Sirius. Celui-ci sembla choqué par le geste de son ami.

_- Encore un mot, et je te stupéfixe ! Le menaça-t-elle. Mince, il y a une bataille, Sirius. Ils ont besoin d'aide ! Nous n'avons aucun besoin d'un conflit interne, alors arrêtez !_

Remus, baissa la tête honteux et tous quatre se dirigèrent vers leur cheminée pour se rendre sur les lieux de la bataille.

Lily fut la dernière à utiliser le réseau de cheminées. Lorsqu'elle arriva au ministère, Sirius pointait sa baguette en direction d'un long corridor, tandis que Remus, sa baguette allumée, scrutait les lieux. Fionna, de son côté, finissait d'épousseter ses vêtements, avant de sortir sa baguette. Lily remarqua à ce moment là, que son amie portait le collier que sa mère lui avait offert en septième année, fait de perles magiques, qui scintillent lorsque le porteur est en danger : il ne semblait pas que ce soit le cas pour l'instant.

_- Comment allons-nous les retrouver ? Demanda Sirius._

_- En suivant les bruits, mon cher Sirius, en suivant les bruits, expliqua Remus, sérieusement._

Ils s'aventurèrent vaillamment dans les entrailles du Ministère, fouillant d'abord le premier niveau.

Leurs investigations ne menant à rien, ils se décidèrent à descendre. Ils aperçurent un homme descendre à l'étage inférieur, par des escaliers en colimaçon, l'air grave, baguette en main.

En un regard, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord. Cette personne les mènerait sûrement où ils désiraient aller. Ils coururent pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Ce ne fut qu'en descendant les marches que des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux au niveau deux les stupéfia. Bien plus d'une centaine de personnes se battaient, là, dans cet immense hall du département de la justice Magique. Le combat était impressionnant : terrifiant mais beau à la fois. Les sorts lancés s'entrechoquaient, se croisaient, tel un ballet de lumière. Lily resta muette devant un tel spectacle.

Au loin, elle apercevait Dumbledore qui affrontait trois Mangemorts avec beaucoup de grâce et d'habileté.

Au milieu se battait Maugrey Fol-Œil avec deux autres sous-fifres de Voldemort.

Plus au fond, vers un large corridor, qui vraisemblablement menait aux étages inférieurs, d'après les pancartes du hall, se trouvait une dizaine d'Aurors, dont Alice, Franck, James et Kingsley Shaklebolt, un sorcier noir que Lily avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant. Ils semblaient essayer de les repousser, les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Elle vit Peter, aux côtés d'Edgar Bones et des Prewett, se battre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_- Allons-y ! Annonça Sirius, un large sourire sur les lèvres. _

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre sorciers se lancèrent dans la bataille, entre les corps inconscients et les morceaux de pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Lily et Fionna restèrent soudées, se battant l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à rejoindre les Prewett.

_- Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Questionna Fionna._

_- Ils veulent attaquer le… Stupéfix ! Ministère pour s'emparer - Confundo - des formules de sortilèges qui protègent les bâtiments stratégiques du Ministère. S'ils y arrivent…_

_- Protego Totalum ! Hurla Lily, alors qu'un sortilège fonçait droit sur eux. Désolé, Gideon, continuez ! _

_- Merci ! Le ministre est dans son bureau. S'ils arrivent à descendre trop bas, ils parviendront à son bureau et l'exécuteront. Provoquant ainsi un déséquilibre politique grave…_

L'homme roux les poussa d'un coup, les faisant certes tomber, mais leur sauvant la vie. Un sortilège de la mort venait d'être lancé. Gideon ne prêta plus attention aux deux jeunes femmes et partit rejoindre son frère Fabian.

_- Il faut rejoindre Alice ! Proposa Fionna, en exécutant le charme du bouclier._

_- Oui dépêchons-nous ! Approuva Lily._

Deux Aurors, apparemment, bloquaient la route aux femmes. Mais elles poussèrent des cris lorsque deux éclairs verts vinrent les frapper dans le dos, les tuant sur le coup. Des cris que personne n'entendit vu l'amplitude des bruits produits par la bataille. Lily leva la tête, en direction du lieu où avaient sûrement été lancés ces maléfices.

Elle retint son souffle devant l'apparition qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Lord Voldemort était là et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de la mort vers elles.

_- Fionna, attention ! Hurla Lily. _

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas. Elle combattait un homme cagoulé. Au loin, Lily vit la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort s'agiter, alors que le bout de sa baguette commençait déjà à s'éclairer d'une lueur verte.

Le sortilège fendit les airs et approcha dangereusement son amie, avant de se briser sur un morceau de pierre, qui éclata lui aussi sous le choc.

Lily avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire léviter un débris de roche derrière son amie, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

La sorcière rousse se dirigea vers Dumbledore pour le prévenir, mais à quelques mètres d'elle, se matérialisa le mage noir.

Ses yeux flamboyants aux pupilles verticales exprimaient une colère immense. Lily crue que sa fin était arrivée… Pourtant, l'homme ne pointait pas sa baguette vers elle. Non, il s'approcha à peine d'elle.

Et trois sorts vinrent le toucher. Mais aucun d'eux ne lui fit effet.

De sa main gauche, sans cesser de regarder Lily, il fit un geste ample, et deux des trois assaillants furent projetés en arrière.

James avait quant à lui eut le temps de se protéger. Il courut et se planta devant sa femme, la baguette dirigée sur Lord Voldemort.

Le mage noir se mit à rire. Un ricanement froid et glacial à la fois, qui fit se retourner les combattants.

_- Tu crois vraiment que tu réussiras à me blesser ? Demanda Voldemort de sa voix aiguë._

_- J'y arriverai, si vous la touchez, cracha James, furieux._

_- Tu as du tempérament et j'aime ça. Vous m'avez déjà affronté et vous avez survécu. Je vous admire et j'aime les gens comme vous. Déterminés, courageux et puissants._

Lily et James s'attendaient à se faire attaquer, mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir les tuer. Il continua d'ailleurs à parler.

_- J'avais initialement prévu de vous tuer. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Rejoignez-moi, proposa-t-il, sa bouche se fendant en un sourire ignoble. Vous serez récompensés pour votre bravoure et je vous aiderai à devenir encore plus fort. Refusez, et je vous tuerai. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître les gens de valeurs !_

Deux autres éclairs rouges fondirent sur Voldemort et sa baguette tomba à ses pieds. Franck et Alice avaient eu l'ingénieuse idée de l'attaquer alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde, permettant à James et à Lily de fuir.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut très contrarié et à peine eut-il ramassé sa baguette qu'il se mit à combattre le couple Londubat.

Dès le premier sort, Franck se retrouva avec une jambe en sang, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant.

James quant à lui fut projeté et se retrouva stupéfixer au sol. Une femme, sans cagoule venait de l'attaquer, une expression de démence sur son visage.

_- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as corrompu mon cousin et tu refuses la générosité de mon Maître ! Tu vas mourir de ma main pour ton affront._

Elle leva sa baguette et alors que Lily avait déjà invoqué un bouclier, Bellatrix Lestranges vola dans les airs et atterrit plus loin. Lily regarda l'agresseur de la partisane de Voldemort. Et elle reconnut ces deux yeux noirs derrière sa cagoule.

Rogue venait de lui sauver la vie… Mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne voulut pas se poser plus de questions et rendit à James sa mobilité. Elle chercha ses amis du regard.

En regardant dans le hall, elle remarqua que la ligne des Mangemorts avait été brisée et qu'aucun n'avait réussi à descendre plus bas. Elle vit également les Prewett se battre contre cinq Mangemorts.

Vers Dumbledore, se trouvait Maugrey qui avait le visage en Sang. Il lui manquait un bout de nez

Alice et Franck se battaient contre Voldemort, mais ils étaient en très mauvais état.

Par chance, Dumbledore venait de vaincre son dernier assaillant et s'attaqua au Mage noir rapidement, sauvant les Londubat d'une mort certaine.

Elle stupéfixa plusieurs Mangemorts et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son amie Fionna. Elle se battait vaillamment aux côtés de son mari.

Mais Lily poussa un hurlement lorsqu'un sort vint frapper son amie en pleine poitrine, la faisant basculer en arrière, ses longs cheveux châtains volant dans les airs, son collier scintillant fortement, ses bras en croix.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et une rage folle s'empara de lui. Le Mangemort qui avait lancé le sort contre sa femme se retrouva les pieds en l'air, accroché dans le vide.

L'homme de main de Voldemort essayait en vain de lancer des sorts et par malchance pour lui, deux sortilèges le touchèrent au visage, lui arrachant des hurlements douloureux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne bougeait plus. La mort l'avait emporté.

_- Remus, rentre avec elle ! Emmène-là à Ste-Mangouste et demande à ce que le guérisseur Ollivander l'osculte. _

_- Pas lui ! Lâcha naturellement le sorcier._

_- Remus, c'est le meilleur et celui qui nous connaît le mieux ! Donc pas d'histoires, pas maintenant, pense à elle ! Intima Lily._

Le jeune lycanthrope accepta et se pencha pour prendre sa Fionna. Lily, elle, le couvrit, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers une cheminée pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste.

La sorcière aux cheveux auburn continua de se battre contre les assaillants, mettant deux d'entre eux hors jeux.

_- Gideon ! Hurla Fabian Prewett, désespéré._

Lily se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Gideon, l'homme roux, était au sol et remuait difficilement. Son frère, toujours debout, essayait encore de lutter. Mais à cinq contre un, que pouvait-il faire ?

Lily réagit bien trop tard et sentit son cœur se serrer, lorsqu'elle vit un des Mangemorts achevé l'homme au sol, à l'aide d'une pierre. Le bruit du crâne qui se brisait sembla anéantir Fabian, qui réussit à neutraliser deux de ses assaillants, sa puissance décuplée par son ire.

Mais la lâcheté des Mangemorts fut plus forte et alors que Lily dut se défendre contre un homme, elle perçut tout de même ce qui arriva.

Deux des Mangemorts lancèrent le sortilège Doloris et Fabian se retrouva au sol, se tordant de douleur et hurlant. Le troisième et dernier des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'acheva en lui infligeant le maléfice mortel.

Lily sentit un déchirement au fond d'elle et son ressentiment l'aida à se débarrasser de son adversaire, qu'elle expulsa sur le Mangemort qui avait froidement abattu Gideon et Fabian.

Sa cagoule tomba et son nom fut alors entendu dans le hall. Un cri dont l'ampleur avait réussi à couvrir les bruits de la bataille. Un hurlement de rancœur et d'amertume.

Peter Pettigrow accourait déjà vers lui, lançant une multitude de sorts qui ne le touchèrent point.

Maugrey le rejoignit, sachant que le jeune homme aux yeux larmoyants ne serait pas de taille face à ce meurtrier.

_- Lily ! Appela alors la voix si familière de James, qu'elle voyait arriver en courrant. Rentre ! Tu as vu ce que tu risques ? Tu aurais pu mourir une bonne dizaine de fois au moins, je t'ai vue à plusieurs reprises échapper à la mort. Pense à notre enfant ! Part, maintenant ! C'était une erreur de venir ! Tu…_

Mais le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Un sortilège lancé par Voldemort venait de le percuter à l'épaule. Il s'effondra inconscient. Lily hurla, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

James ne pouvait pas… Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle posa sa main sur le cou de son mari et sentit son pouls. Il était en vie…

Au loin, Dumbledore semblait sur le point de vaincre Voldemort. Mais ce fut dans un nuage de fumée, que le mage noir se volatilisa, sa voix résonnant dans le hall, annonçant son retrait et sa future vengeance.

Les Mangemorts encore présents comprirent qu'il était temps de rejoindre leur maître. Mais le camp des Aurors et de l'Ordre bloquèrent les cheminées de l'étage, lançants des sorts anti-transplanage dans le hall, et les derniers Mangemorts, ne voulant pas se rendre continuèrent à se battre. Dolohov fut stoppé et arrêté par Maugrey. Les autres Aurors l'emmenèrent aussitôt.

_- Rosier, pas un geste ! Hurla Maugrey. _

Mais Evan ne voulait pas se rendre et continua de se battre, Wilkes à ses côtés.

Lily ne pouvait rien, faire, elle venait d'appeler Dumbledore, en larmes pour lui demander de l'aide.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle put voir ce qui arriva. Rosier et Wilkes profitèrent que Maugrey soit occuper à se défaire d'un morceau de tissus qu'ils lui avaient envoyé au visage, pour l'attaquer.

Un grognement ignoble sortit de la bouche de Fol-Œil, alors qu'une de ses jambes était arrachée à son corps, libérant un flot de sang important.

Le vieil Auror tomba au sol, en hurlant, et dans un dernier geste il lança un sort. Un éclair vert combla l'espace qui le séparait de ses adversaires et Evan Rosier tomba au sol, sans vie.

Wilkes, voyant son partenaire inerte, comprit qu'il allait être arrêté. Il essaya de fuir, mais Peter montra qu'il était capable d'une grande habileté, très rarement. Il stupéfixa le Mangemort en fuite.

Mais Wilkes n'eut guère de chance, car un de ses congénères venait de manquer sa cible et le sort le projeta contre le mur derrière lui. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et le corps mort du Mangemort atterrit sur des débris, sa tête se tordant dans un angle peu naturel.

Les flammes vertes lui firent comprendre qu'elle ne verrait bientôt plus rien, et bientôt Lily arriva dans une cheminée de l'hôpital sorcier.

James fut aussitôt pris en charge et Lily alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, la peur au ventre. Remus s'y trouvait déjà, un verre à la main. Il se leva en voyant arriver Lily.

_- Que fais-tu là ? S'inquiéta Remus._

_- James… Il est… Ils viennent de le prendre en charge, expliqua Lily, qui sentait poindre de nouveaux sanglots. Comment va Fionna ?_

_- Bien, très bien même… elle a eu de la chance. Et le bébé n'a rien._

Lily, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement fut heureuse de savoir son amie hors de danger. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et la bercer. Ses sanglots recommencèrent. Elle avait si peur !

Remus la rassura, lui disant qu'il n'arriverait rien à James. Mais au fond de lui, la même peur irrationnelle s'installait.

Sirius arriva cinq minutes plus tard, une entaille au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, et la lèvre ouverte. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux gris.

_- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement._

Lily haussa les épaules et Sirius vint déposer un baiser sur son front, pour essayer de la rassurer lui aussi.

Ils attendirent presque deux heures sans aucune nouvelle. Dumbledore arriva bientôt, venant saluer brièvement les trois jeunes, avant de les prévenir qu'il se rendait dans la salle où James était soigné, pour essayer de voir où l'intervention en était.

Il revint leur dire que les Guérisseurs étaient toujours en train de le soigner et qu'aucun diagnostic ne pouvait encore être donné. Sirius remarqua que Dumbledore était revenu avec quelque chose en main, une chose qu'il n'avait pas en arrivant. Il savait qu'il allait se montrer grossier, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte.

_- Qu'est-ce que ce sac, Professeur ? Demanda Sirius, en désignant le petit sac de tissu noir que Dumbledore tenait. Vous ne l'aviez pas en arrivant._

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment vos affaires, Sirius, mais là ce n'est rien de confidentiel. Ce sont les objets que nous avons retrouvés sur les corps de Gideon et Fabian Prewett…_

_- Ils sont… Morts ? Demanda Remus, d'une voix blanche._

_- Oui, Remus, malheureusement. Et j'ai la lourde tâche de devoir le dire à leur sœur, qui est leur dernière parente._

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une petite sorcière potelée aux cheveux roux fit irruption dans la salle, suivie par un grand homme maigre, lui aussi aux cheveux roux.

_- Dumbledore ! Appela-t-elle, une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Que se passe-t-il ? Où sont Fabian et Gideon ? Comment vont-ils ? _

_- Mrs Weasley… Je suis désolé. Ils se sont montrés courageux…_

La petite femme poussa un petit couinement alors que de grosses larmes perlaient sur son visage abattu. L'homme derrière elle sembla également affecté par la nouvelle, et vint tenir la femme, qui devait être son épouse, par les épaules.

_- Nous avons récupérez ceci, sur leur corps. Il va malheureusement falloir que vous veniez les identifier, ou alors que se soit votre mari. Mes condoléances, Mrs Weasley, termina Dumbledore. Un guérisseur vous attend dans la salle de droite en sortant d'ici._

La sorcière éclata en sanglot, alors que Dumbledore sortait de la salle, pour les mener au guérisseur. Lily comprit tout à fait la douleur de cette femme et un besoin naturel de la soutenir naquit au plus profond de son cœur. Elle se leva et se hâta de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne quittât la pièce.

_- Mrs Weasley ! Appela-t-elle._

La sorcière se retourna, faisant signe à son époux de la laisser une seconde.

_- Je… Toutes mes condoléances. J'étais au ministère. J'aimais beaucoup Gideon et Fabian. Ils étaient formidables. Gideon m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit. Il… enfin, je les connaissaient moins que vous, mais il faut que vous sachiez, expliqua Lily, les yeux embués, qu'ils se sont montrés héroïques._

La petite sorcière la regarda tristement et un très faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle fixa son regard dans les émeraudes de Lily et lui parla doucement :

_- Merci à vous, Miss, ou plutôt, Mrs…_

_- Potter. Lily Potter, termina Lily._

_- Vous êtes trop jeune pour mourir. Vous ne devriez pas risquer votre vie à votre âge. Vous êtes enceinte ?_

_- Oui, de cinq mois, répondit Lily avec un sourire timide._

_- Vous verrez que c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse vous arriver, Mrs Potter. C'est ce que mon frère Gideon m'avait dit, lorsque j'ai eu mon premier enfant… Prenez soin de vous et ne risquez pas votre vie et celle de votre futur bébé. Profitez un maximum des jours qui vous sont offerts, car la vie peut rapidement vous abandonner. Au revoir…_

La sorcière éclata de nouveau en sanglots et quitta la pièce, laissant une Lily peinée derrière elle.

_- Lily, appela Sirius. Vite !_

La rousse se retourna et vit un des guérisseurs, qui s'occupait de James, arriver. Le cœur de la belle sorcière sembla se stopper.

_- Il est hors de danger, annonça-t-il. Il pourra sortir aujourd'hui même, mais il devra impérativement prendre les potions, que nous allons lui prescrire, assidûment._

Lily se jeta au cou de Sirius, soulagé, tandis que Remus venait lui frotter le dos, en guise de soutien.

_- Peut-on…_

_- Oui, répondit gentiment le Guérisseur avant que Lily ait fini._

Elle courut jusque dans la salle où James était allongé. Il semblait fatigué, mais pas affaibli. Lily se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Sirius, trop heureux de voir son frère rétabli, se lança vers lui, lui attrapa la tête, et fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait jusque là, l'embrassa sur la joue.

_- Ne nous refait jamais une telle frayeur ! Lui ordonna-t-il._

_- J'y penserai ! Plaisanta James._

_- Pourquoi l'intervention a-t-elle été si longue ? S'inquiéta Lily._

_- Ils m'ont expliqué, que j'avais été touché par un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Il m'aurait tué, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à stopper le maléfice et à le résorber, expliqua James. Il a été détruit, mais en contrepartie, je dois garder ça à vie…_

Il montra, sur son torse nu, une cicatrice en forme de morsure, au niveau de sa clavicule gauche jusque sur son épaule. Remus et Sirius se figèrent en voyant la marque.

_- Comme ça, tu ne seras plus le seul à avoir une telle cicatrice sur l'épaule, Remus ! Plaisanta James._

Sirius éclata de rire, tandis que le lycanthrope souriait faiblement à cette boutade, repensant à ce jour maudit, où enfant il fut attaqué.

Lily, elle, était soulagée et heureuse de savoir son mari sauvé et de voir ses amis rire, malgré le tragique évènement qui s'était déroulé.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le jour qui suivit la bataille fut mouvementé. D'abord la presse fut très vite avertie des derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au Ministère de la Magie et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Voldemort avait échoué face aux Aurors et à l'Ordre, le ramenant au point de départ à cause de son coup d'état manqué.

D'ailleurs, l'Ordre du Phénix sortit de l'ombre ce jour-là et le ministre Bagnold remercia publiquement Dumbledore au nom de tous.

Les Prewett reçurent des décorations posthumes, les plaçant comme héros de la guerre.

Quant aux Mangemorts, une dizaine d'entre eux se trouvaient maintenant derrière les barreaux et six autres avaient péris dans la bataille.

Dans l'après-midi, les membres de l'Ordre reçurent chacun un message de Dumbledore, leur demandant d'être présent à la Tête de Sanglier, s'ils le pouvaient, le soir même.

De son côté, Peter Pettigrow jubilait de savoir les meurtriers de sa feue Gwen enfin morts. Mais il regrettait un peu de n'avoir pas pu les exécuter lui-même.

Alors qu'il se préparait à quitter son domicile, le petit animagus retourna dans sa chambre et chercha une boîte sous son lit, de laquelle il extirpa l'exécrable fiole. Pour sauver sa vie, il allait devoir exécuter sa besogne ce soir même.

La fiole glissée sous sa cape, il transplana dans le petit village sorcier du nord de l'Écosse. En poussant la porte du vieux pub, il remarqua qu'il était l'un des derniers à arriver. Edgar Bones vint le féliciter pour son coup de maître à la fin de la bataille, sur le Mangemort Wilkes.

Peter lui répondit par un sourire forcé, puis il alla s'installer vers James et Lily.

_- Queudver ! Je suis content que tu sois venu ! S'exclama James._

_- Merci, répondit timidement Peter. Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Oui, ça va très bien. J'ai une cicatrice sur l'épaule en fait. C'est très amusant d'ailleurs, elle a la même forme que celle de Remus !_

_- Que celle de Rem… Oh ! S'exclama Peter, qui venait de comprendre._

_- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lily._

_- Bien, pourquoi ? Répondit l'animagus aux yeux larmoyants, qui n'avait pas comprit le sens réel de la question de Lily._

_- Non, je veux dire… du fait que… Enfin Wilkes et Rosier._

_- Ah… Je suis soulagé d'un côté, mais je ne me sens pas libéré… Ils l'ont tuée, ils sont morts, mais je n'ai pas pu leur faire ressentir ce que j'ai enduré durant ces six derniers mois. J'aurais voulu qu'il souffre, expliqua difficilement Peter, les yeux dans le vague._

_- N'y pense plus, ils ne feront plus souffrir personne maintenant ! Assura James._

_- Oui, tu a raison, admit-il._

Tout le monde semblait être là, mis à part Hagrid et Maugrey. Soudain Dumbledore se leva et le silence s'instaura de lui-même.

_- Je vous remercie tous d'être venu. J'ai malheureusement quelques messages à passer, d'où notre présence ce soir. Tout d'abord, nous rendrons hommage à Fabian et à Gideon qui se sont vaillamment battus. Pour eux, nous ne devons surtout pas abandonner notre lutte. Ce point m'amène au suivant. Vous savez tous que le ministre nous a remercié publiquement. Et bien, officieusement, il m'a demandé de dissoudre l'Ordre, ce que bien sûr je ne ferai pas. Alastor n'a pas été soupçonné, ni même nos apprentis Aurors ici présents ! Nous devrons redoubler d'efforts pour être discret à présent. _

_- Mais pourquoi… commença Edgar Bones._

_- En fait, il ne souhaite pas que nous interférions avec ses hommes de mains. Que les mérites ne devaient pas nous être rendus, car ce n'était pas notre métier, et que s'il découvrait que nous continuions, il nous ferait emprisonner. Mais rien de tout cela n'arrivera._

_- Comment va Alastor ? Demanda Dorcas Meadowes, changeant ainsi de sujet._

_- Il est encore à Ste Mangouste et se trouve en soins intensifs. Comme vous devez tous l'avoir su ou vu, notre ami Alastor a perdu une jambe lors de la bataille. Mais il sera sûrement possible de la réparer, tout dépend de la gravité de la blessure. Il nous faudra donc attendre pour savoir ce qui arrivera. Mais n'ayez crainte, il s'en sortira, termina Dumbledore, un sourire rassurant sur son vieux visage. Bien, alors je propose…_

Le vieux mage leva sa baguette et décrivit de petits mouvements dans les airs, faisant apparaître autant de verres qu'il y avait de convives. Puis il fit verser différents jus de fruits dans les verres, suivant les préférences de chacun. Il allait lever son verre, quand il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

_- Peter, pourrais-je vous parler, avant que j'oublie ? Demanda le vieux mage à la longue barbe blanche._

Peter acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe. Personne n'osa demander pour quel motif Dumbledore partait à l'écart du reste de l'Ordre, mais ils savaient que le questionner aurait été déplacé.

Peter lui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait ou pas, pour que Dumbledore veuille lui parler seul à seul. Serait-il au courant pour le poison ? Cela l'étonnerait fort, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait vraiment aimé que ce soit cela, car peut être que Dumbledore aurait pu l'aider.

Arrivés au comptoir désert du bar, Dumbledore regarda Peter. Et Peter regarda le verre du vieil homme. La chance semblait lui sourire enfin…

Dumbledore commença à lui parler de Gwen et du sentiment de vengeance qu'il avait ressenti. Le même discours que ses amis en sommes, en lui demandant, à l'avenir de ne plus suivre des Mangemorts seuls, malgré son désir de vengeance.

Abelforth arriva vers son frère à ce moment là, lui demandant de venir un instant. Dumbledore s'excusa auprès de l'animagus, avant de se lever, son verre toujours en main.

A cet instant, Peter ressentit de nouveau cette poigne meurtrière autour de son cœur. Celle du sortilège : il considérait que Peter était en train de laisser passer sa chance.

Comme si ce sortilège était animé d'un conscience. Queudver se rendit alors compte, ce qu'il redoutait d'ailleurs, que malgré la mort de ceux qui lui avait envoyé ce maléfice, ce dernier était toujours actif…

Il devait faire quelque chose ou il allait mourir : la panique s'emparait de lui.

Il ne voulait pas partir comme ça…

_- Professeur ! Appela Peter d'une voix chevrotante._

Dumbledore se retourna, regardant le petit homme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_- Je… Votre verre, pourquoi vous embarrassez avec ça ? Demanda Peter, le plus innocemment possible. Je vais le ramener à votre place !_

Peter fit un petit sourire à son ancien directeur. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire pour le remercier, puis tendit son verre au jeune homme. Alors qu'il touchait le cristal, la poigne invisible relâcha son étreinte et le directeur s'en alla.

Il devait agir vite. Il sortit la fiole, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le voyait, et s'empressa de vider la potion dans le liquide du verre de Dumbledore.

Peter fut surpris de constater que le niveau du liquide n'augmenta pas et que sa couleur resta la même qu'avant ajout du poison.

La dernière goutte versée, la fiole se désagrégea et s'évanouit dans les airs. Quant à la force surnaturelle, Peter la sentait toujours présente.

Il retourna dans la salle du pub et déposa le verre de Dumbledore à la place de celui-ci. Puis il rejoignit ses amis, sans rien dire.

- Fionna, ton collier… Commença Lily

- Oh, il scintille tout le temps, je pense que cela est dû au sortilège que j'ai reçu la nuit passée. Le collier doit encore ressentir les vibrations du sort…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Dumbledore réapparaissaient. Albus prit son verre et le leva au dessus de sa tête.

Le silence revint aussitôt.

_- Je voudrais que nous célébrions notre victoire, mais surtout que nous rendions hommage aux deux membres qui nous ont quittés…_

_- Albus, si vous me permettez, l'interrompit Edgar Bones, dans ma famille nous avons pour tradition d'échanger le contenu de nos verres. C'est dur à expliquer, mais en gros cela marque l'échange et l'unité, comme pour montrer les mailles de la chaîne que nous formons… C'est très imagé…_

_- Je comprends et je trouve cette idée très appropriée pour l'occasion. Cela montre notre unité ! Je vous laisse faire, Edgar !_

L'homme sortit sa baguette et d'un coup de baguette, le contenu de chaque verre partit dans le verre d'un autre membre.

Peter, qui sentait la peur et la culpabilité croître au fond de lui dès l'instant où le poison avait été versé, se sentit encore plus mal. Mais il ne mourut pas.

Une personne avait le poison dans son verre, mais il ne savait pas qui. Ce pouvait être lui ? Cette perspective le terrifia profondément.

Il regarda le liquide dans son verre. Il était rouge. Or le jus de fruit de Dumbledore était orangé. Lui était sauvé…

_- À Fabian et à Gideon Prewett ! Annonça Dumbledore, d'une voix grave et solennelle._

_- À Fabian et à Gideon Prewett ! Répétèrent-ils tous en cœur._

Chacun porta son verre à sa bouche et Peter sentit le sortilège qui pesait sur lui se dissiper en partie. Sa mission était accomplie, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais prévenir l'Ordre…

Il scruta les membres de la salle. Aucun ne sembla faiblir.

Quel était ce poison qui ne tuait pas directement la personne visée ?

Peter était très mal, il avait envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait…

Il savait que si le poison n'agissait pas de suite, alors il agirait plus tard. Il savait qu'il venait de condamner un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et il savait que Fionna se trompait.

Son collier scintillait, car un des membres de l'Ordre était en danger. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'aider non plus, puisqu'elle pensait que le scintillement était une des séquelles du sort qui l'avait frappée.

Au fond de lui, Peter sentit quelque chose se briser. Il était anéanti. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

Il tenait trop à la vie…

* * *

_**Alors, votre avis ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre, qui sera publié le 13 normalement, s'intitulera « Lorsque mourra le septième mois». Original, non ?**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth **_

_Publié le 1er février 2008_


	30. Lorsque mourra le septième mois

_**Bonjour !**_

**_Merci à : Puky, Ccilia, Pottpott63, siria black, sirius07, Lumi55, gabiie-lover, RainbOw (reviews au chapitre 11) et _**Inconnue**_ pour vos reviews !_**

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : ****Petit chapitre court mais important. Voilà longtemps que j'y pense et j'espère qu'il plaira. Moi c'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas mon préféré.**_

_**Laissez moi vos reviews pour le chapitre et j'y répondrai immédiatement, vous verrez pourquoi J**_

_**Autres infos :**_**_Oui, du retard, mais je n'avais pas de choix… Je suis débordé par mes cours, mi mars passé, je serais un peu plus chez moi, donc plus de temps libre, en dehors des révisions perpétuelles. Pour m'excuser, et exceptionnellement voici le chapitre 31 également en retard._**

_**Sinon, regardez de temps à autres, je devrais mettre un lien vers les illustrations de mes chapitres que j'ai faites il y a trois mois !**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture à tout le monde**_

_**Abelforth

* * *

**_

Chapitre XXX : Lorsque mourra le septième mois

Fin avril 1980, Edgar Bones sembla avoir attrapé une étrange maladie. Il fut hospitalisé immédiatement et des études débutèrent pour déterminer ce que le sorcier avait contracté.

Malheureusement pour Mr Bones, rien ne fut trouvé lors de ses examens et ses douleurs abdominales persistèrent malgré les différentes potions administrées.

Il eut l'autorisation de retourner dans sa famille, à condition de suivre son traitement et de revenir chaque semaine effectuer une nouvelle série d'examens. Mais son état s'aggrava et il sembla s'affaiblir de jour en jour, ayant parfois des pics de fièvres.

La même semaine, un drame se produisit, à Ste Mangouste.

En plein cours d'immunologie aux maladies magiques, Fionna tomba dans les pommes, suite à une douleur au ventre. Ollivander la transféra aussitôt dans une salle de soin. Lily lui expliqua que son amie avait eu mal au ventre durant la matinée, à plusieurs reprises.

Remus fut prévenu immédiatement, et lorsque le jeune homme arriva auprès de Lily, Ollivander annonça que Fionna venait de faire une fausse couche et que d'après les symptômes, cela était dû au sort qu'elle avait reçu lors de la bataille. La vie qui avait commencé à se développer dans le ventre de Fionna cinq mois plus tôt venait de s'arrêter subitement.

Remus sentit une douleur atroce déchirer son cœur. Encore pire que n'importe quelle de ses transformations. Un vague de tristesse, mélangée à de la douleur et à de l'amertume le submergea, il se jeta alors sur le guérisseur et Lily dut recourir à la magie pour les séparer.

Ollivander parut choqué par la soudaine agressivité de Remus, tandis que ce dernier se rendait déjà dans la chambre de sa femme. Lily les vit s'enlacer, le bruit de leurs sanglots s'échappant de la chambre…

En juillet, alors que le couple Lupin se remettait de la perte qu'ils avaient subie, Lily reçut une lettre de sa sœur.

Cette missive lui annonçait qu'elle venait de donner naissance à son fils, Dursley, né fin juin. Lily digéra lentement l'information. Sa petite sœur venait d'avoir un enfant et elle n'était même pas au courrant qu'elle avait été enceinte. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, elle constata que sa sœur avait fait un effort et qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas prévenu pour sa grossesse.

Le 30 juillet 1980, Lily mettait en ordre ses photos dans son album, avec l'aide de Fionna, sur leur balcon, sous le soleil couchant, quand soudain, des cris se firent entendre au premier étage. Les deux sorcières se lancèrent des regards étonnés. Ces cris de joie étaient plutôt inattendu… Fionna se leva et Lily la suivit difficilement, les mains sur son gros ventre rond. Elles descendirent lentement les marches qui les menaient aux cris de joie.

Lily aperçut alors Franck avec James, Sirius et Remus, qui devaient tout juste de revenir du magasin, en train de parler.

Franck semblait euphorique, et les trois autres riaient de le voir aussi heureux.

_- Lily, tu n'es pas censé bougé ! Le… commença James, juste après avoir vu sa femme dans les escaliers._

_- Désolée d'être curieuse, Jamesie ! Mais…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Franck Londubat arrivait déjà vers elles.

_- C'est un garçon ! _

_- Un… Ah ! Fionna se jeta sur Franck et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'homme pour le congratuler._

_- Félicitations, lâcha Lily, heureuse. Comment vont-ils ?_

_- Alice se porte bien et le petit Neville est très calme, il dort tout le temps !_

_- Neville ? Répéta Sirius, étonné. C'est assez étonnant comme nom, mais j'aime bien ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Remus._

_- On pourra aller… commença Lily._

_- Demain, pas avant ! Termina Franck. Je vais devoir y aller ! Excusez-moi ! Ma mère m'attend, elle veut absolument aller voir son petit-fils. Elle a approuvé le prénom, c'est déjà ça !_

Franck disparut aussitôt, dans un « pop ! » sonore. L'impatience de voir le nouveau-né était palpable dans l'appartement des cinq sorciers, et l'envie de tenir son futur bébé grandit, elle aussi, dans l'esprit de Lily.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Fionna et Lily s'empressèrent de se préparer, stimulant James pour qu'il se dépêche. Remus et Sirius eux n'iraient voir la nouvelle maman, que le soir.

Devant la cheminée du premier étage, James devint pensif et cela n'échappa pas à la sorcière aux cheveux auburn.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lily, un sourire en coin. Tu as peur d'un nouveau-né ?_

_- Non, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Expliqua-t-il tout naturellement._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Enfin Lily, tu es dénuée de raison ces temps, ce n'est pas possible !_

_- Répète un peu ! Le menaça-t-elle._

_- Tu arrives au terme de ta grossesse, tout déplacement est interdit ! Alors le réseau de Cheminée…_

Mais avant qu'il eût terminé sa phrase, Lily disparut dans les flammes vertes. James s'étrangla, sous les yeux éberlués de Fionna. Tous se lancèrent à sa suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Lily se tenait devant eux, un large sourire sur le visage, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle vit la tête de James et comprit tout de suite qu'il lui en voulait.

_- Tu es immature ! Lâcha James, furieux. Tu es enceinte de neuf mois et tu vas à l'encontre de l'avis d'Ollivander ! Pense au bébé, Lily !_

_- James, arrête, je suis entière le bébé n'a rien ! Comprends moi aussi : je n'aime pas rester inactive, tu me sais ! Ca fait un mois que je n'ai quasiment plus le droit de sortir ni de bouger ! Je dois juste reprendre les cours de Fionna ! Alors ne me… Ah !_

Lily avait posé ses deux mains sur son ventre et James était soudain devenu inquiet. Quant à Fionna, elle assistait à la scène, passive et mal à l'aise.

_- Lily chérie, qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit son mari, anxieux._

_- Rien ! Le bébé m'a donné plusieurs coups, c'est tout…_

_- On y va proposa Fionna ?_

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et James passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour l'aider à marcher. Ils se rendirent à la chambre de la jeune maman, cherchant le numéro que Franck leur avait donné.

En entrant, ils aperçurent Alice, assise sur son lit, portant son fils dans ses bras. Elle leur fit un grand sourire en les voyant entrer. Lily aperçut le nouveau-né. Il dormait profondément, ses petites mains collées contre son menton. De fins cheveux clairs couvraient partiellement son crâne rose.

Fionna s'approcha la première de la maman et de son enfant. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'ALice et la félicita.

Mais Lily remarqua que la voix de la jeune Lupin était emplie de tristesse. Elle comprit que, malgré la joie éprouvée de voir ses amies enceinte, elle ressentait une amertume certaine de savoir qu'elle aurait dû partager leur bonheur un mois plus tard, si rien n'était arrivé.

Lily fit un pas pour aller rejoindre les deux autres sorcières, en compagnie de son mari. Mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Les contractions étaient fortes et elle ne pouvait se tromper.

_- Que se passe-t-il mon Lys ? Demanda James inquiet._

_- Je viens de perdre les eaux ! Couina la jeune femme rousse, sous les yeux éberlués des trois autres._

Trois heures plus tard, James était assis dans un couloir de Ste-Mangouste, stressé. Il allait être papa ! Il allait ressentir ce que ses parents avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils l'avaient eu. Mais eux ne connaîtraient pas la joie d'être grands-parents.

Comment cela se passait-il au juste ?

Il était anxieux mais excité à la fois. Une sensation plutôt agréable en fait. Enfin, après cette attente interminable, un médicomage sortit de la salle où se trouvait sa Lily.

_- L'accouchement s'est bien passé. Votre petit garçon est en pleine forme. Il pèse trois kilos et quatre cents grammes, et mesure cinquante-deux centimètres. Félicitations !_

James rayonna et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle, pour rejoindre sa femme. Il… était papa ! Enfin. Sa Lily et lui avaient un enfant. Il n'en revenait pas. Il vit sa femme, allongée, fatiguée, des cheveux lui collant au front. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et de sa tête, elle lui indiqua le berceau.

James avança vers sa femme et l'embrassa, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il se rendit au petit berceau. Et il le découvrit pour la première fois. Le petit homme dormait. Sur son crâne, de fins cheveux noirs se répartissaient uniformément. Lily fit signe à James de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune papa éprouva d'abord une grande appréhension. Il souleva délicatement son fils et le cala tendrement dans ses deux bras puissants. Il laissa échapper un petit rire ému en sentant ce petit être vivre, contre lui. Ce petit bébé était le sien et celui de sa chère femme. Un nouveau membre de sa famille.

Il alla s'asseoir doucement sur le lit de son épouse, qui cala immédiatement tête sur son épaule.

Le nouveau-né ouvrit une main et l'agrippa inconsciemment au tee-shirt de son père.

_- Bonjour, Harry ! Murmura tendrement James, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son fils._

Le soir même, Sirius arriva en courrant à l'hôpital sorcier. Il courut dans les étages, se faisant réprimander par le personnel des lieux. Il demanda son chemin et le numéro de la chambre de la jeune épouse Potter, puis termina sa course, essoufflé, dans la salle voisine de celle de Lily.

_- Désolé ! Lança-t-il un large sourire sur son visage, à la personne entièrement recouverte de poils qui se trouvait devant lui._

Il sortit et guetta dans la chambre d'à côté, pour ne pas se tromper une deuxième fois. Il entra doucement.

Lily, assise sur son lit, berçait tendrement son bébé. Sirius remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de James, et imagina le petit enfant dans quelques années, lui arrachant un petit rire. James qui était au fond de la salle et qui semblait absorber par la lecture d'une lettre, se redressa, en entendant ce rire si particulier qui appartenait à son ami animagus.

_- Sirius ! S'écria James, en se jetant sur son ami. _

Lily fut très amusée de voir son mari se jeter sur son meilleur ami, qui vacilla, mais réussit à tenir debout malgré tout.

_- Mes félicitations ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que vous êtes parents. Je vous ai connus à onze ans ! Et là, à peine âgés de vingt ans, vous voilà avec un bébé, qui a les mêmes cheveux que James sur la tête ! S'exclama Sirius, très euphorique._

Le couple Potter éclata de rire en entendant les derniers mots de Sirius Black. Ce dernier s'approcha du petit bébé et l'embrassa tendrement, et même timidement, sur ses petits cheveux. L'enfant, qui avait dormi jusque là, s'était réveillé et avait poussé un petit couinement, au moment où le jeune homme l'avait embrassé. James ricana avant de prendre la parole.

_- Je t'avais dit que ça te jouerais des tours un jour de ne pas te raser ! Railla James._

_- Il s'appelle comment ? S'enquit aussitôt Sirius, pour changer de sujet._

_- Harry, répondit aussitôt Lily. _

_- Harry Potter… Ça sonne bien ! Approuva Sirius. J'aime beaucoup !_

_- Ca tombe bien alors ! James avait peur que ça ne te plaise pas ! Expliqua Lily._

_- Ce n'est pas mon enfant ! Rétorqua le brun aux yeux d'acier._

_- En fait, nous avions à te parler, Sirius. Avec James, on a beaucoup parlé avant la naissance de Harry, et même aujourd'hui. Et tu sais parfaitement que personne n'est à l'abri à notre époque…_

_- Où voulez-vous en venir ? S'inquiéta Sirius._

_- C'est simple, reprit James. En fait, Patmol, nous voulions ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry, et tu es comme un frère pour moi. Si nous venions à disparaître, nous voudrions que tu sois le tuteur légal de Harry. Sa famille. Son parrain, en fait._

Sirius resta bouche bée. Il… lui demandait de devenir le parrain de Harry ? Par Merlin, cela lui paraissait incroyable.

_- Tu… Enfin vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas d'enfant, je ne suis pas stable, et…_

_- Tu es avec Isa depuis un an environ, tu es gentil, attentionné et malgré ce que des gens peuvent penser, assez responsable. Tu es comme le frère de James ! Expliqua la rouquine. Nous ne voulons personne d'autre, Sirius !_

_- Mais ta sœur ? Demanda Sirius, étonné._

_- Ma sœur n'accepterait jamais d'être reliée une nouvelle fois à moi. Et je refuse catégoriquement qu'Harry aille vivre chez elle. Comme je la connais, elle serait capable de reporter le dégoût qu'elle éprouve à mon égard sur Harry. Donc, jamais il ne faudra le lui confier._

_- Bien. C'est entendu. Alors j'accepte ! Lança Sirius, plus heureux que jamais. _

Il prit James dans ses bras puis embrassa Lily sur les deux joues, avant de redéposer un baiser sur le crâne du nouveau-né.

_- Bonne chance, Harry ! Il va falloir me supporter, murmura-t-il au bébé, amusé._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fin août, le baptême de Harry Potter eut lieu en petit comité dans un petit village nommé Godric's Hollow, où les grands-parents de James avaient vécu. Tout se déroula à merveille et les petits Harry et Neville, alors âgés de un mois, furent les centres d'intérêt de tous les convives.

Les Tonks furent invités et la petite Nymphadora, qui venait de souffler ses sept bougies, colla le couple Lupin, pendant toute la journée, regardant Remus avec de grands yeux aux reflets dorés.

Lorsque le soleil descendit à l'horizon, des convives partirent. Peter fut de ceux-ci. Il quitta le petit village par portoloin. Il arriva sur le porche de sa maison et glissa sa clé dans la serrure. Puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une clairière, ligoté, sa tête lui envoyant d'atroces messages de douleur. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit des ombres se dessiner autour de lui. Sa fin allait venir, c'est ainsi qu'il le ressentit en voyant les Mangemorts ricaner en s'approchant de lui.

Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

Peter sentit son estomac se nouer, ses forces l'abandonnant. Ainsi finirait-il ses jours… Et soudain il sut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, car un rire glacial et terrifiant s'éleva parmi les arbres sombres.

_- Peter Pettigrow… lança une voix aiguë. Ainsi c'est toi, celui qui a éliminé un de mes serviteurs. Soit, tu vas le remplacer._

_- Le remplacer ? Couina Peter, effrayé. Ja… Non !_

_- Parce que tu penses que tu auras le choix, misérable vermine ? Cracha une femme, encagoulée._

_- Du calme, du calme, Bellatrix…_

_- Oui, maître, répondit-elle, d'une façon révérencieuse._

_- Tu nous as été très utile, vois-tu, Peter… Le poison que tu as versé dans un verre a bien touché une personne. Mais pas la bonne… Dumbledore est en vie. Mais toi tu l'es encore également. Ce qui signifie que le verre dans lequel tu as versé la potion était le bon, mais que ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui a bu le mélange… J'ai été contrarié, mais j'ai appris que l'un de vous avait quelques problèmes de santé… Bones me semble-t-il ? Expliqua Voldemort de sa voix traînante et froide._

_- Non ! S'écria Peter, provoquant quelques rires chez ses adversaires._

_- Dommage pour toi, Pettigrow ! Lança une voix grave, que Peter reconnut comme étant celle de Severus Rogue._

Peter se débattit, mais aucun des liens qui l'emprisonnaient ne céda. D'autres éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la nuit tombante, provoquant chez Peter une colère vaine. Mais il eut soudain une idée : finalement, il pourrait leur échapper !

Il se concentra et en une seconde il prit une forme de rat, sous les exclamations de ses tortionnaires.

Il détala aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas rester là où le danger existait. Mais la malchance le rattrapa et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'étala de tout son long sur les feuilles, la tête et les bras dans les ronces, ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Une douleur atroce l'envahit aussitôt, l'empêchant de se relever et de fuir. Peu de temps après, la voix aiguë, que Peter exécrait, s'éleva de nouveau.

_- Tu essaies de nous fausser compagnie, Queudver ? _

Peter se crispa. Comment… Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

_- Un petit animagus… Quelle maîtrise, parfait pour l'espionnage. Oui, ce surnom avait intrigué quelques uns de mes fidèles Mangemorts lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais ta démonstration nous a grandement plu. Je te fais une proposition, Queudver : rejoins nous, et espionne l'Ordre, nous te protègerons. Refuse, et tu mourras, c'est aussi simple que ça !_

Le Lord Noir laissa échapper un rire ressemblant plus à un sifflement. Peter eut des sueurs froides. Il était de nouveau piégé et cette fois encore, il n'arriverait pas à s'échapper.

_- Ta réponse, Pettigrow ! Lança un des hommes encapuchonnés._

_- Je ne veux pas trahir mes amis ! Je…_

_- Tes amis ? Rétorqua une voix de femme, que Peter ne connaissait pas. Ils ne t'ont jamais considéré comme tel ! Tu es leur chien…_

_- Non ! Ils sont mes amis !_

_- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ont-ils laissé mourir ta chère Burnett ? Pauvre Queudver ! Ironisa un homme à la voix rauque._

_- Ils ne l'o laissé mourir… Vous l'avez tuée ! Hurla-t-il._

_- Elle risquait de parler… Comme toi, avoua une voix traînante et mielleuse. Maître, il serait préférable de le tuer, non ?_

_- NON ! Rétorqua puissamment Peter._

_- Alors cela signifie que tu nous rejoins ?_

_- Non ! Geignit le petit sorcier._

_- Soit… Endoloris ! Siffla Lord Voldemort._

Peter tomba au sol, se convulsant sous cette douleur intenable. A pine le premier sort terminé, un deuxième le toucha. Puis un troisième plus court. Enfin, cela s'arrêta, avant de reprendre plus fortement. Il croyait mourir à chaque instant… Il voulait que tout s'arrête, maintenant.

_- Arrêtez ! Murmura-t-il difficilement. Je vous en prie._

_- Tu es faible, expliqua Voldemort, un sourire démoniaque sur sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui doit arrêter ?_

_- La douleur… souffla Peter, à bout de souffle, ses membres ankylosés._

_- Alors rejoins nous ! Grogna un homme trapu._

_- Je ne veux pas trahir mes amis, mais je ne veux pas mourir, avoua Peter._

_- Eh bien Lord Voldemort t'a entendu ! Siffla l'homme à la face de serpent. Je vais être magnanime et exaucer tes souhaits ! Bellatrix, j'ai besoin de toi ! Quant à toi, Queudver, vois cela comme un privilège. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de toucher ma main._

Peter, en entendant ces paroles, écarquilla les yeux. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Sa peur le regagna et de la honte mélangée à du dégoût envahit tout son être.

La main blanchâtre, semblable à une araignée agrippa la main droite de Peter. Ses deux orbes écarlates plongèrent dans les yeux larmoyants de l'animagus, et Peter ne réussit aucunement à rompre le contact. De longs frissons parcoururent l'échine de Peter, le forçant à courber l'échine face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix s'approcha d'eux, baguette en main, posant l'extrémité de son arme sur les mains jointes des deux sorciers.

_- Sais-tu ce qu'est un serment inviolable, Peter ? Demanda Voldemort._

Le petit homme était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce serment bizarre mais il n'était aucunement rassuré par ce terme. Il sentait l'étau se resserrer autour de lui. Pourtant il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_- Le serment que tu vas passer est comme il est appelé, inviolable. Si tu venais à ne pas tenir tes _promesses, tu serais immédiatement tué par le sortilège. Mais vois-tu, le serment me permettra ainsi de te laisser le choix… Il te suffira de répondre oui aux questions sur lesquelles tu seras d'accord, entendu ?

Peter acquiesça silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Peter, pour rester en vie, accepteras-tu de nous donner toutes les informations possibles sur l'Ordre ?_

_- No... Argh ! Hurla Peter, en sentant comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps, sous le regard glacial du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_- Queudver… Le menaça Voldemort._

_- Oui, je le ferai, répondit honteusement Peter, comprenant désormais qu'il n'aurait pas de choix._

Une fine langue de flamme brillante sortit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil incandescent.

_- Et, accepteras-tu de ne rien leur dire sur nous et nos rencontres ? _

_- Oui, je le ferai, murmura Peter, les larmes coulant sur son visage défait._

Une deuxième langue de feu jaillit de la baguette et s'unit à la première, créant une fine chaîne ardente.

_- Et, si cela s'avère nécessaire... seras-tu prêt à trahir tes amis, à les laisser mourir pour pouvoir rester en vie ? Souffla Voldemort, une lueur de démence et d'amusement dans ses yeux rouge sang aux pupilles verticales._

Il y eut un moment de silence. Bellatrix les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, sa baguette au dessus

de leurs mains jointes. Peter sanglotait. C'était comme si son âme se scindait en deux parties, déchirée par ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'avait plus le choix.

_- Oui, je le ferai, geignit-il, sous les éclats de rire des autres Mangemorts._

Le visage stupéfait de Bellatrix prit des reflets rouges sous l'éclat de la troisième langue de feu qui sortit de la baguette, s'entortilla avec les autres et lia étroitement leurs mains jointes, comme une corde, comme un serpent enflammé.

Le reptile de feu se mit à avancer sur le bras nu de Peter. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et il se positionna, prêt à sauter, comme pour mordre. Peter sentit la terreur le paralyser, et Voldemort resserra sa prise sur sa main.

La langue de feu fondit sur le bras gauche de Peter, brûlant sa peau, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleurs. Le serpent pénétra dans son bras et se mut doucement sous sa peau, s'infiltrant lentement en lui. Peter hurlait, mais ne pouvait absolument rien faire. IL était le spectateur passif de sa propre perte. Voldemort leva sa baguette et toucha le bras gauche de Peter de sa pointe. Queudver hurla. Il aurait presque voulu mourir plutôt que de subir cette lente et lancinante douleur.

Le serpent qui brûlait sa peau commença à se stopper, alors qu'un crâne apparaissait sur son bras. Le reptile vint se nicher dans la tête de mort et en sortit par la bouche, prenant soudain une couleur sombre.

Voldemort ricana et lâcha le jeune homme, qui s'effondra, se recroquevillant, en tenant son bras meurtri.

_- Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Peter. Nous te nommerons dès lors Queudver ! Et j'aimerais beaucoup connaître quelques informations… Qui fait parti de votre ordre ?_

Peter, ne répondit rien, son bras le brûlant de trop. Mais une douleur plus vive l'envahit alors, lorsque Bellatrix le tortura.

Allongé au sol, il ne bougea plus : chaque mouvement, le plus infime soit-il, le meurtrissait.

_- Es-tu plus disposé à parler ? Siffla l'homme chauve au faciès de serpent._

_- Maugrey Alastor. Les Dumbledore et Edgar Bones. Ah, il y a Sturgis Podmore également. Et puis Hagrid, mais il ne fait quasiment rien… Dorcas Meadowes et Emmeline Vance aussi. C'est tout._

_- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Je vois en toi Peter. Tu me mens. Il en manque et je le sais. Sirius Black… Je vois… Papillionis Fionna… Il en manque mais tu arrives à les dissimuler ! Veux-tu que je te fasse parler ? Cracha Voldemort._

_- NON ! Rétorqua Peter, paniqué. Je… Il y a aussi Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge…_

_- Les Londubat et les Potter aussi ! Cracha un Mangemort._

_- Les Londubat et les Potter… Bien sûr… Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur eux, Queudver ?_

_- Rien… de bien important, vous connaissez sûrement tout…_

_- Ah oui… Alors pourquoi vois-je dans ton esprit que les Potter ont eu un enfant ?_

_- Les Londubat aussi, avoua honteusement Peter, sachant de toute façon que le mage l'apprendrait._

_- Et quand sont-ils nés ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment, se rappelant que les deux couples l'avaient affronté trois fois._

_- Fin juillet, laissa échapper Peter._

Les Mangemorts observaient la scène. Aucun ne bougeait ni ne pipait mot. Voldemort sembler lentement assimiler l'information. Peter crut pendant une seconde voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible, mais en un battement de paupière, le grand homme retrouvé son masque dépourvu d'émotions et reprit aussitôt :

_- Merci pour ces informations Queudver… La prochaine réunion se fera la semaine prochaine. Deux de mes fidèles serviteurs viendront te chercher…_

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans une volute de fumée noire. Peter fut ramené chez lui, sans ménagements.

Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre et se maudit intérieurement. Il avait tout perdu, même sa dignité. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir eu peur lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Les choix, qu'il avait pris autrefois, aussi infimes lui avaient-ils paru, avaient aujourd'hui des conséquences énormes. Mais il avait réussi à ne pas divulguer le nom de Remus, par chance...

Sans le savoir, Peter venait de semer le trouble chez Voldemort.

La menace annoncée, que le mage noir craignait, était sur terre. Il allait devoir l'éliminer…

* * *

_**Alors, votre avis ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est déjà en ligne ! Pour m'excuser du retard. Laissez moi quand même vos reviews à ce chapitre, j'y répondrai immédiatement.**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth **_

_Publié le 2 mars 2008_


	31. L'Envol du Papillon

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : **__**Voilà, je viens de terminer ce chapitre, enfin ! Ce chapitre qui me tient à cœur depuis si longtemps, sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé et qui est pour moi très triste. J'avoue avoir pleurer plusieurs fois en l'écrivant, le corrigeant et le terminant. J'ai d'ailleurs fais une magnifique illustration (pour moi en tout cas ) de ce chapitre et je vous invite à aller la voir et à me dire ce que vous en pensez avant de poster une review ! **_

**REMPLACEZ les (égal) par le signe mathématique : ****_http://fanpotter.free.fr/gallerie/displayimage.php?album(égal)89&pos(égal)26 _ **

_**Autres infos :**_**_Oui, ce chapitre a aussi du retard et j'essaie de rattraper celui que j'ai pris pour le chapitre 32. Mais sans succès… J'essaierai de publier le week-end prochain, mais je ne garantis rien. _**

_**Regardez sur mon profil pour aller voir les illustrations que j'ai faites de ma fan fiction et l'avancement des chapitres.**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture à vous,**_

_**.: Abelforth

* * *

**_

**Chapitre XXXI : L'Envol du Papillon**

Début septembre était là. Harry et Neville avaient maintenant à peine plus de un mois. James et Lily, malgré la tranquillité de l'appartement, cherchaient un nouveau logement où élever leur enfant. Harry allait grandir et vivre dans un appartement avec un couple et un de leurs amis : ce ne serait pas des plus propices pour construire une famille.

Ils en parlèrent longuement et communiquèrent leur décision à leurs amis. Bien sûr les trois autres furent tristes mais comprirent leur envie de calme et d'intimité.

Mi-septembre, Fionna était à Ste-Mangouste pour ses cours pratiques. Lily et elle ne travaillaient exceptionnellement pas ensemble. Alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec Ollivander, elle le prit en aparté pour lui expliquer un problème.

- Excusez-moi Dereck, je dois vous demander quelque chose…

- Oui, Allez-y Fionna ! Assura-t-il avec un large sourire.

_- Eh bien voilà, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai fait une fausse couche il y a quelques mois. Depuis j'ai eu quelques douleurs au bas ventre. Remus voudrait que nous essayions une nouvelle fois d'avoir un enfant, mais mes douleurs m'inquiètent… Je ne sais pas si c'est normal que…_

_- Pas de saignements ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

_- Non aucun, que des douleurs, comme des contractions._

_- Alors je ne vois qu'une explication. Certaines femmes ressentent parfois des douleurs suite à la perte d'un bébé. Vous les avez ressenti et les ressentez encore car vous n'avez sûrement pas admis, inconsciemment, la perte de cet enfant. _

_- Si, si…_

_- Non, Fionna, ou alors vous n'en avez jamais parlé avec votre mari. Parlez avec Remus avant d'essayer d'avoir un nouvel enfant. Il n'y a aucun problème physique, ce doit être psychologique. Si vous désirez parler, je suis là, peu importe le moment._

_- Merci, beaucoup, répondit timidement Fionna._

Elle repartit immédiatement à ses consultations, laissant l'homme roux derrière elle.

La journée passa vite et, lorsqu'elle rentra, avec Lily, elles trouvèrent James en pleine euphorie, avec Alice et Franck. Harry dormait tranquillement dans son berceau, près des adultes, alors que Neville semblait absent.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Fionna, étonnée._

_- Nous sommes reçus, tous les trois. Nos examens de fins août, on les a réussis avec succès ! S'exclama Alice. J'ai laissé Neville à la mère de Franck. Elle avait l'air fier de nous et nous a congratulés ! Exceptionnel ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous sommes Aurors !_

_- Félicitations ! Lancèrent en chœur les deux arrivantes. C'est super !_

Après une conversation plutôt longue, Fionna demanda où se trouvait Remus. Personne ne put répondre, sachant simplement qu'il ne se trouvait pas à la boutique…

Remus rentra tard, alors que sa femme dormait déjà. Il se glissa sous les draps, enfilant simplement un bas de pyjama.

Il avait cinq ans. Son père était assis avec sa mère, dans l'herbe et pique-niquait tranquillement à l'orée d'un bois. Ce jour là, son père avait obtenu un jour de congé. La sortie s'était décidée au dernier moment.

Remus jouait, accroupi, et observait un petit papillon. Il essaya de l'attraper. Mais il s'envola sur une autre fleur, entre les premiers arbres de la forêt.

Remus regarda ses parents : ils parlaient ensemble, heureux. Le petit garçon se retourna et chercha le papillon.

Il le vit s'enfoncer entre les arbres et pénétra dans la forêt. Il avança et le poursuivit.

Il avait du mal à se repérer, la nuit tombait déjà et la pleine lune était la seule source de lumière qui resta bientôt à Remus. Il eut soudainement peur. Ces arbres étaient effrayants…

Mais il entendit au loin, les voix inquiètes de ses parents. Il les appela en retour, essayant de se diriger vers l'origine des sons. Il entendit des branches craquer derrière lui, alors qu'il voyait ses parents accourir vers lui.

Un grognement résonna dans son dos et il se retourna. Il vit alors deux yeux fauves. Une créature, mi-homme, mi-bête… Il la vit courir vers lui.

Il hurla et se précipita vers ses parents. Il les appelait, effrayé, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le rattrapait.

La mâchoire se referma sur son épaule.

Remus hurla et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était assis sur son lit, une main sur l'épaule où se trouvait sa cicatrice, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, sa respiration saccadée.

Une main se posa alors sur son autre épaule, et il sursauta. Fionna le regardait inquiète, avec ses grands yeux dorés.

_- Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur ?_

_- Rien… Mentit Remus._

_- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil et tu gémissais. Puis tu te réveilles en touchant ton épaule marquée. Ne me mens pas._

_- Je… Greyback, laissa échapper Remus, d'une voix faible._

_- Pardon ? _

_- Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui m'a mordu…_

_- Quel est le rapport ?_

_- J'ai revécu la scène où j'ai été mordu… C'était un pique-nique. Mon père avait réussi à obtenir un jour de congé. Ils étaient heureux, mes parents. Je suivais un papillon. La nuit tombait et c'était dans la forêt. Mes parents ont dû remarquer mon absence et par peur ont commencé à me chercher. Mais Greyback, qui commençait à se changer en loup-garou, m'a attaqué sous les yeux de mes parents. Il m'a sauvagement mordu. Je me rappelle de cette douleur et cette nuit, je l'ai ressenti. Les yeux de mon père dégoûté. Il avait compris dès l'instant où il m'a mordu ce que cela signifiait. Pas ma mère. Elle s'est d'abord inquiétée pour moi à l'instant présent, pas pour ce qui arriverait ensuite…_

Fionna se redressa et attira Remus vers elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Le jeune homme se nicha contre elle, sa présence le rassurant.

_- La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce rêve c'était avant la pleine lune, lorsque Rogue a découvert ce que j'étais. En général ce rêve me signal un danger et j'ai peur…_

_- Pourquoi ? Il ne se passera sûrement rien._

_- Fionna, je dois te parler. Même si je brise la promesse que j'ai faite à Dumbledore._

_- Oui, parle ! Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Eh bien, tout à l'heure, j'étais à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore. Il m'a confié une mission délicate. Il a appris, de source sûr, que Greyback a donné rendez-vous à de nombreux lycanthropes. Ils doivent se retrouver dans une zone déserte, dans deux jours pile. Soit une semaine avant la pleine lune._

_- Non… murmura Fionna qui venait de comprendre en quoi consistait la mission de son mari._

_- Fionna ! Je dois le faire. Je dois espionner Fenrir pour aider l'ordre…_

_- Et si tu te fais prendre ? Ce rêve n'est pas anodin. Écoute ce que te dit ton inconscient…_

_- Une promesse est une promesse. Et je tiens toujours les miennes, mon papillon._

_- Au risque d'encourir des dangers ? _

_- Oui, si ça peut aider Dumbledore. Je serai prudent. Je te promets que si ça tourne mal, je rentre immédiatement._

Remus se redressa et embrassa tendrement le front de sa femme. Tous deux se rallongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement, entourés des bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, ni Fionna, ni Remus ne parlèrent de leur conversation de la nuit passée. Lily venait de remonter auprès de Harry, alors que James et Sirius étaient partis travailler.

Fionna s'assit à la table de la cuisine et fixa son mari. Remus ne souhaitait pas croiser son regard, mais il voyait bien qu'elle voulait parler, alors il se résigna à l'écouter.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'écoute !_

_- Je dois te parler… A propos de ma fausse couche._

Fionna vit le jeune homme se contracter. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte et continua immédiatement

_- J'ai des douleurs dans le bas ventre Et ce depuis la perte de notre enfant, Rem. J'en ai parlé à Ollivander. Il m'a dit que c'était dû à un refus inconscient de cette perte. Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que nous parlions de cela avant de tenter d'avoir un nouvel enfant._

_- Ca a été dur pour moi aussi, mon papillon. J'ai souffert de cette perte. Mais je veux qu'on passe à autre chose. Je veux une famille, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera mieux cette fois-ci._

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire timide et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, pour le sentir près d'elle.

Mais la journée passa vite et le lendemain arriva. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi Remus avait dû partir au juste. Le motif « mission pour l'ordre » avait été la seule excuse.

Fionna, elle, seule à Ste-Mangouste, ruminait. Que faire si Remus était attaqué ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais elle prit une décision… Et cela ne plairait sûrement pas à Remus.

Le soir, en rentrant, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle passa son collier magique autour de son cou et elle lança une cape sombre sur ses épaules, avant de prendre sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle réapparut au salon, Lily, qui portait le petit Harry dans les bras, écarquilla les yeux.

_- Où vas-tu ? _

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire…_

_- Ne risque rien, Fifi… S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais et Remus aussi._

_- Il ne m'en voudra pas de l'aider…_

_- De… Pardon ? Tu sais où il est ? _

_- Il ne devait pas me le dire. Il doit être seul._

_- Alors pourquoi pars-tu ? _

_- C'est trop risqué, il va y rester ! S'écria Fionna._

_- Alors reste ici !_

_- Et je laisse Remus ? S'indigna la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains_

_- Je n'ai pas dit… Non ! Fionna ! Cria Lily, réveillant de ce fait le petit Harry._

Mais Fionna Lupin n'était déjà plus là. Elle avait déjà transplané vers une destination inconnue de Lily.

Un peu plus tôt, Remus venait enfin d'atteindre les lieux du rendez-vous. Il attendit longuement et observa les lieux. Une prairie calme longée d'une rivière, près d'un petit hameau.

Soudain deux personnes se matérialisèrent dans les hautes herbes.

Remus se cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière les arbres qui constituaient son abri depuis le début de sa mission. Mais il n'entendait absolument rien de la conversation des deux hommes. Mai soudain les deux hommes s'effacèrent, devenant translucides, puis flous, avant de ne plus exister, tels une illusion qui prend fin.

Remus comprit ce qui se passait alors qu'une voix rauque s'élevait dans les airs.

_- Lupin ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici !_

Remus fronça les sourcils, son cœur battant fort. Greyback était caché là quelque part. Mais il ne le voyait pas, ce qui était peu rassurant.

_- Tu ressembles plutôt à ton père à ce que je vois… Comment vas-t-il ? Oh, j'oubliais. Il a disparu… Dommage que personne ne sache où !_

_- Taisez-vous ! Intima Remus._

_- Viens-tu ici pour te joindre à moi et à notre communauté lycanthrope ?_

_- Non !_

_- Très bien, alors tu as choisi ton camp… _

Le dialogue avait été extrêmement rapide et pourtant concis. A cet instant, Remus sut que le vieux loup-garou allait l'attaquer, mais il vit une femme se matérialiser devant. Elle était encapuchonnée et plusieurs mèches de cheveux châtains sortaient de sa capuche sombre.

_- Remus ! Fais attention derrière toi ! Hurla la jeune femme._

Remus reconnut cette voix. Mais que faisait-elle là ?

Sous sa capuche, il aperçut le collier de nacre, que portait Fionna, briller. Elle dégaina sa baguette et désarma Fenrir Greyback, qui fonçait droit dan le dos de Remus.

Son couteau tomba au sol, loin de lui, alors que Remus se retournait pour faire face à son agresseur.

_- Hum de la chair fraîche… Tu m'emmènes tes connaissances maintenant ? Fionna, c'est ça ?_

_- Ne l'approche pas ! Cracha Remus._

Fionna ôta sa capuche, étonnée. Comment la connaissait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Remus se recula et étendit les bras, sa baguette à la main, protégeant sa femme. Il recula et lança un sort au loup-garou, qui était à l'origine de sa maladie. Mais il l'esquiva.

Greyback souriait. Son visage exprimait une folie mêlée de colère… Mais il éclata de rire, un rire désagréable.

_- Tu te demandes comment je connais ton nom, peut-être ? Lança-t-il à la jeune femme. Disons que je connais énormément de choses sur toi et ta famille, Papillionis ! Désolé, Lupin, depuis un an ! _

_- Ne l'approche surtout pas ! Va-t-en ! Tu ne gagneras pas face à nous deux !_

_- Parce que tu penses que j'ai besoin de l'approcher pour lui faire du mal ? Tu es aussi stupide que ton père ! Tu sais qu'il a voulu protéger sa famille comme toi, mais en te mordant je l'ai touché… Oui, parfois, en s'attaquant indirectement aux personnes que notre cible aime, on se rend compte qu'on la fait beaucoup plus souffrir…Et ta famille entière a souffert…Et cela risque de t'arriver une nouvelle fois._

Remus comprit parfaitement cette allusion et prit peur.

_-Fionna, va-t'en… chuchota Remus, effrayé._

_-Pas sans toi ! Je suis venu te chercher pour repartir avec toi, pas seule._

_-Pense au bébé qu'on a perdu… Va à Poudlard ! Je sens que quelque chose cloche : Là-bas tu seras à l'abri ! Écoute moi pour une fois ! J'ai peur Fionna. Je finis la mission pour l'Ordre et je vous rejoints, murmura-t-il._

_-Oh ! Remus, oublierais-tu mon ouïe si affinée ? Cela ne sert à rien de la protéger car elle est déjà en danger…Ne vois-tu pas son collier briller. Je ne l'ai pas attaquée et pourtant il brille._

_-Pas si elle s'en va ! Fionna, on a perdu le bébé je ne veux pas te perdre ! Fuis ! Je t'aime trop je ne supporterais pas de te voir blessée ! Pars tant que tu le peux !_

Mais Fenrir Greyback fut trop rapide il désarma Remus et l'attrapa à la gorge. Fionna Par chance, récupéra la baguette de Remus et attaqua Greyback, qui lâcha sa proie.

_- Remus, laisse tomber ! Ta vie est plus importante et je ne pars que si tu pars…_

Remus la regarda rapidement et en voyant Greyback se relever, il acquiesça. Ils disparurent dans un « Crack » sonore.

Ils se matérialisèrent devant les portes du domaine de Poudlard.

_- Expecto Patronum ! Lança la jeune sorcière._

Un papillon argentée s'envola en direction du château, disparaissant peu à peu de leur champ de vision. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hagrid arriva et leur ouvrit les portes du domaine de Poudlard.

_- Hagrid ! Content de vous voir ! Nous devons parler à Dumbledore, c'est urgent ! Lança Remus._

_- Oh, Bonsoir ! Oui, allez-y ! Annonça le gardien des clefs, dans sa barbe broussailleuse._

_- Ahh ! Hurla la jeune femme, ressentant soudain une vive douleur. _

Fionna venait de tomber par terre, pliée en deux, en se tenant le ventre.

_- Mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda rapidement Remus._

_- Je… J'ai eu une douleur fulgurante au niveau du ventre et mes jambes ont lâché… Mais c'est bon, c'est passé, répondit Fionna souriante, en se relevant._

_- Tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta Remus. C'est la première fois que tu as ça ?_

_- Remus ! Oui, ne te fais pas tant de soucis… Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Railla Fionna._

_- Bien… soupira Remus._

Hagrid fut inquiet de voir la jeune femme tomber ainsi, mais ne le montra pas. Il les accompagna jusqu'aux portes du château puis les laissa continuer seuls leur chemin. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Fionna se tenait toujours le ventre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du vieil homme. Celui-ci les considéra gravement, fixant intensément Fionna.

_- Monsieur, la mission a échoué. Enfin pas vraiment…_

Dumbledore, assis, les mains jointes sur son bureau fixait Remus en silence. Puis il observa la sorcière, qui semblait souffrir.

_- Fionna, tout va bien ? S'enquit-il._

_- Ce n'est rien, que des douleurs passagères, répondit-elle aussitôt._

_- Prenez un siège alors, vous y serez mieux._

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans mot dire, puis Remus reprit :

_- Je suis désolé professeur, j'avais mis Fionna dans la confidence. Personne d'autre n'était au courrant. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Si Fionna n'était pas arrivée je ne serais pas ici à cet instant précis. C'était un piège. _

_- Il me semblait étrange que deux personnes parlent ensemble, quoique très discrètement, d'une réunion si importante. Mais c'était des personnes suspectes et mon informateur les a espionnées le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, nous avons été découverts, d'après ce qu'il semble._

_- Oui, professeur._

Le silence s'installa alors. Dumbledore se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers une petite armoire qu'il ouvrit. De sa baguette, il toucha sa tempe et de longs fils argentés s'échappèrent. Dumbledore les fit alors tomber dans une petite bassine de pierre et referma l'armoire.

_- Nous reparlerons de ça à la prochaine réunion dans deux jours. En attendant, soyez prudents._

Fionna se leva et se tint au dossier du fauteuil. Elle voyait Dumbledore saluer Remus. Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Son ventre semblait se contracter, la forçant à se plier. Tout se troubla et elle tomba au sol.

Remus la vit tomber, les yeux fermés.

_- Fionna ! Appela-t-il inquiet, attirant les regards curieux des tableaux accrochés au dessus du bureau directorial._

Mais la sorcière resta au sol inconsciente et n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Dumbledore accourut et s'agenouilla près des deux jeunes gens, là où la jeune femme reposait inconsciente; Remus constata malgré sa peur que son pouls était constant et qu'elle respirait encore. Mais malgré tous les efforts des deux hommes, elle ne se réveilla pas.

_- Remus, allez à Sainte-Mangouste, je l'y emmène ! Ordonna Dumbledore, ses yeux perçants fixés sur le visage pâle de l'épouse Lupin._

Aussitôt, Remus s'exécuta. Il avait peur… Que lui arrivait-il ?

Arrivés à Ste-Mangouste, Fionna fut prise en charge par des Guérisseurs, dont Dereck Ollivander, l'enseignant de Fionna. Dumbledore attendit qu'ils soient partis pour parler à Remus.

_- Depuis quand a-t-elle des évanouissements ? _

_- C'est la première fois, mais elle est déjà tombée, plusieurs fois, suite à des douleurs fulgurantes au niveau du ventre. Ça lui arrivait d'avoir de la fièvre et des douleurs à la nuque. Elle n'en parlait guère. Elle ne sait pas, que plusieurs fois où elle est tombée, je l'ai vue. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, et elle ne m'en a jamais fait part._

_- Cela dure depuis longtemps ? Questionna gravement le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche._

_- Presque six mois je crois, soit peu de temps après…Hum… après avoir perdu notre enfant._

_- Remus, avez-vous remarqué s'il lui arrivait d'être anormalement essoufflée ?_

_- Oui souvent, même si elle le cachait et n'en parlai à personne… Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta alors Remus._

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux et laissa le lycanthrope, seul avec ses peurs, disparaissant au coin d'un couloir.

L'attente parut interminable aux yeux du jeune Remus, qui assis sur une chaise, repassait en boucle les évènements de la journée. Une angoisse sans nom avait la moindre parcelle de son être.

Ce ne fut que plus de vingt minutes plus tard, qu'Ollivander apparut, les yeux rougis, Dumbledore à sa suite, l'air sentencieux.

Quelque chose en Remus se brisa. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Leur visage était la pire des choses que Remus eut vue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il savait que quelque chose de grave allait être annoncé et son cœur sembla ralentir.

_- Elle dort… annonça le Guérisseur, la voix tremblante._

_- Qu'a-t-elle ? Demanda Remus d'une voix blanche._

_- Rien, pas de réelle maladie, répondit lentement Dumbledore._

_- Alors on va pouvoir rentrer ? Demanda Remus, qui sentait son cœur se calmer._

_- Non, Mr Lupin… Rétorqua Dereck Ollivander, sa voix tremblant plus que jamais, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle ne rentrera plus. Elle est condamnée._

_- Mais vous avez dit qu'elle n'avait rien ! Hurla Remus._

_- Elle a été empoisonnée… Par une potion interdite. L'élixir de l'Érèbe, expliqua le vieil homme._

_- Donnez lui du Bézoard ! Répliqua Remus, désespéré._

_- Le Bézoard est une pierre qui agit directement sur les poisons… Par sur les potions. Et le seul moyen de la sauver, nous a échappé…Il aurait fallu lui faire boire un antidote, un mois après avoir bu la potion…Ou alors lui administrer le bézoard le jour suivant l'ingestion. Mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, cela fait six mois que ça dure. Si vous avez perdu votre enfant, c'est à cause de cet élixir… J'en suis vraiment désolé, Remus, croyez-moi, annonça tristement et très sincèrement Albus Dumbledore. Je m'en veux d'avoir à vous annoncer ça…_

_- Non… Je… Non ! Je vais me réveiller. C'est… C'est une mauvaise blague ! Ricana nerveusement Remus._

_- Elle… Il ne lui reste que quelques heures, précisa Ollivander, ses larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues._

Remus poussa les deux hommes et courut le plus vite possible, cherchant la salle où se trouvait son petit papillon. Elle se mourrait. Il allait la perdre. Remus avait l'impression de devenir fou. Enfin, il l'aperçut par une vitre. Il ouvrit la porte et avança d'un pas lent et hésitant.

Fionna ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était pâle et ses yeux dorés étaient vitreux.

_- Remus… appela-t-elle faiblement._

_- Chut, repose-toi…_

_- Je t'aime, tu sais._

_- Moi aussi, dit-il en pleur._

_- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie…_

_- Ne me laisse pas ! L'implora-t-il._

_- C'est notre fin à tous, Remus…_

_- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es trop jeune… Je ne pourrai pas survivre sans toi ! _

_- Il… le faudra, articula-t-elle difficilement._

_- Non ! Gémit Remus._

_- S'il te plaît, Remus, reste près de moi._

Le jeune homme s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il cala sa tête contre sa poitrine et elle posa sa main dans les cheveux clairs du jeune lycanthrope. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Deux heures plus tard, il l'entendit tousser et cela le réveilla. Il la regarda. Elle transpirait, son front était chaud. Pris d'inquiétude, il se leva et appela de l'aide. Dereck Ollivander arriva, toujours suivi par Dumbledore, qui avait été rejoint, pendant que Remus dormait, par James, Lily, Alice, Franck et Sirius. Peter n'avait pas pu venir, ou alors il n'avait pas été prévenu. Harry avait été confié à la cousine de Sirius et Neville à la mère de Franck.

Le guérisseur aux cheveux roux examina la jeune mourante, il prit sa température, son pouls et sa tension. Il se redressa, toujours de dos. Il ne bougea plus. Soudain tous remarquèrent que les épaules de l'homme bougeaient. Un sanglot retentit.

_- Elle s'en va… geignit-il._

Remus, sentit son cœur ralentir. C'était la fin. Derrière lui, Lily venait d'éclater en sanglot, tout comme Alice. L'homme roux, sortir en courrant de la pièce, alors que Remus s'asseyait au chevet de sa femme. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage marqué de cicatrices. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux soyeux de la belle sorcière.

_- Remus… appela-t-elle difficilement._

_- Oui, mon amour, je suis là. _

_- C'est… la fin, hein ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle._

Il éclata en sanglot, alors que la jeune femme lui prenait tendrement la main.

_- Je… Je veux… que… Tu me… Promettes… d'être heureux…_

_- Non…_

_- Je veux que… tu le sois… Je t'en prie…_

_- Comment pourrais-je l'être si tu me laisses !_

_- On se reve… Reverra…_

_- Je ne survivrai pas…_

_- Remus… promets moi de… refaire ta vie… Si tu le peux…_

_- Chut, souffla-t-il douloureusement._

_- Promets moi, que…_

Fionna se contracta en gémissant. Elle souffrait, Remus le voyait, et cela le torturait.

_- Sois heureux… Promets… Moi… que… tu… feras tout… que tu feras tout pour ça !_

_- Je ne peux pas ! Hurla Remus, la douleur le transperçant._

_- Rem, je… t'en prie… Fais le ! L'implora-t-elle à bout de souffle._

Remus marqua une pause, ses larmes inondaient son visage crispé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non… Il ne pourrait pas…

_- Mon cœur… s'il te plaît…_

_- Oui, mon papillon, oui, accepta-t-il difficilement._

Fionna sembla rassembler ses forces et sourit tendrement à son mari.

_- J'ai… Fr-froid… geignit Fionna Lupin._

Remus pleurait toujours, il la regardait, il profitait des ces derniers instants, quand il la sentit se contracter, son visage exprimant une douleur intense. Elle était en train de s'envoler…

_- J'ai apprécié… Tous les moments passés à tes côtés. J'ai…été… Heureuse… Je le suis encore, parce que tu es là. _

Elle sembla souffrir d'avoir tant parlé. Mais soulagée à la fois de l'avoir dit, alors que Remus pleurait de plus belle.

_- Embr-asse… m-mo-moi… Articula-t-elle difficilement, d'une façon quasi inaudible._

Remus se pencha et scella leurs lèvres dans un ultime baiser. Il lui montra tout son amour et sa tendresse. Il la sentit se décontracter.

_- Je… t'aime. _

_- Moi aussi, chérie, moi aussi._

Elle ferma les yeux, sourit faiblement et poussa un court soupir. Sa main lâcha celle de Remus et glissa lentement sur le matelas.

Remus regarda paniqué. C'était impossible. Elle n'était pas…

Lily renifla bruyamment et se nicha un peu plus dans les bras protecteurs de son mari. Le couple Londubat restait silencieux, mais les larmes coulaient sur leur visage baissé.

_- Fionna, mon cœur, Fionna, réponds ! Appela Remus désemparé. _

_- Elle n'est plus, Remus, annonça solennellement Dumbledore._

_- Non, elle s'est endormie, elle était fatiguée, nia le jeune homme, tremblant._

Mais la jeune femme ne bougeait plus. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration.

Remus poussa alors un hurlement déchirant, sanglotant bruyamment, tandis que Sirius venait le prendre dans ses bras, pour le soutenir.

Il avait mal. Il croyait étouffer, il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il n'entendait plus rien.

Son papillon venait de s'envoler. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il criait.

Mais Sirius le serrait, en le berçant pour le calmer.

Un rayon de soleil perça par la fenêtre de la chambre, éclairant doucement la pièce et donnant une teinte orangé et chaleureuse aux murs blancs.

Le flambeau de Phoebus baigna le corps sans vie et froid de Fionna, pour la dernière fois…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deux jours plus tard, tous furent de nouveaux réunis dans la maison des Papillionis, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Au fond de leur jardin, reposaient tous les aïeux de la famille. Là allait être inhumée la défunte.

Des chaises avaient été installées pour les personnes ayant voulu rendre un dernier hommage à Fionna. Deux blocs de sièges, face aux tombes, simplement séparés par une allée. Une dalle de Quartz vide, se trouvant sous un saule pleureur, deux dalles de quartz, dont une était prête à recevoir Fionna Lupin.

Le jeune Remus Lupin, remontait l'allée du jardin des Papillionis. Il tenait dans ses bras la dépouille drapée de sa femme. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage défait. Mais il s'efforçait de marcher dignement. Il passa près des parents de sa feue épouse et vit le frère de Fionna le regarder perdu. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut un homme roux. Son visage exprimait la douleur. Ses cheveux semblait emmêlé et sa tenue était négligée. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait du professeur de Fionna, Ollivander. Il ne ressemblait plus à cet homme qu'il avait rencontré, un an avant. Il arriva enfin près des tombes de la famille Papillionis. Au milieu d'elles, une dalle vide attendait avidement la défunte.

Remus posa doucement le corps de sa chère et tendre, désormais caché par un linceul, sur le bloc de quartz. Il se recula ensuite, secoué par de violents sanglots. Lily s'approcha et le serra fort contre elle. L'attaché du ministère parla brièvement, très vite remplacé par Dumbledore.

Lily regardait ce corps. Sa Fionna était morte. Son amie.

Sa vue se troubla et lentement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues d'opales. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Tout s'était produit si vite. Remus s'accrocha à elle, effondré, lâchant des gémissements plaintifs.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il après lui ? Pourquoi ? Il avait été mordu jeune par un loup garou, son père avait été détruit par cet évènement. Sa mère avait souffert de savoir son fils condamné à porter cette malédiction. La seule fille qu'il avait aimée reposait désormais dans un drap blanc, dormant pour l'éternité. Ils avaient pourtant été heureux ensemble, mais la perte de leur bébé n'avait que renforcé la peine de Remus.

Était-il donc destiné à souffrir toute sa vie ?

Était-il une fleur maudite et mortelle, pour que même son papillon s'envole loin de lui, pour ne jamais revenir ?

Il leva son regard rougi vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard triste et se tourna vers la dalle de quartz.

Il leva sa main vers les cieux, la fit légèrement pivoté tout en la refermant. Le vieil homme ramena sa main vers lui et fit un mouvement, comme s'il jetait quelque chose sur le corps de la défunte. Une flopée de papillons de feu fondirent du ciel et vinrent caresser le linceul, telle une brise embrassant la peau. Des flammes dorées s'élevèrent alors, tandis que Remus poussait un cri déchirant, appelant en vain son amour perdu. Très peu de temps après, les flammes se dissipèrent, et le quartz sembla se mouvoir sur le linceul.

Le drap blanc fut très vite recouvert, laissant finalement place à un corps de quartz, allongé. Un petit paillon coloré s'envola alors du gisant et vola dans les airs en direction de la mer, avant de disparaître à jamais de la vue de tous.

Lily sanglota plus fort en voyant ce quartz épousant parfaitement les traits de son ami, figeant à jamais sa silhouette gracieuse. Remus se jeta sur la tombe de sa femme, hurlant de douleur.

_- NON ! FIONNA ! POURQUOI ? … FIONNA !_

James vint prendre sa Lily dans ses bras. Harry venait de se réveiller et commençait à hurler. Alice, elle, pleurait en silence, la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de son mari, Neville dormant tranquillement dans les bras de son père. Remus était à genoux, la tête collée contre le cou de la représentation lapidaire de celle qu'il avait tant aimée. Il sentait son cœur serré battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et ses sanglots étaient toujours aussi forts, quand soudain, deux bras puissants l'arrachèrent de la pierre froide.

_- Viens… _

Remus, toujours en pleur, gémissait douloureusement. Il regarda son interlocuteur. Deux iris gris. Deux yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Un visage triste.

_- Je ne le reverrai plus jamais… Elle est morte, Sirius… Je l'aimais… Je l'aimais tant ! Suis-je donc maudit à vie ? Dois-je souffrir éternellement ! Dis le moi ! Hurla Remus, impuissant. J'ai tout perdu ! _

Sirius ne répondit rien, il l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, pour le bercer et le réconforter. Au loin, une jeune moldue, aux yeux clairs regardait les deux hommes.

Les pleurs de Remus redoublèrent…

_- Pourquoi ? Je l'aimais… C'est injuste… Mon papillon !_

_- On ne peut rien faire Remus… Elle est morte maintenant. Oublie, c'est du passé ! Il faut avancer !_

_- Je… ne pou-pourrai…p-p-pas… Sans elle, sanglota-t-il._

_- Il le faudra… Nous serons là pour t'épauler. Tu as perdu ta femme. Mais nous avons perdu une amie, nous aussi, murmura tristement Sirius. _

Remus ne put rien répondre. Sa douleur était trop grande… Sentir les bras protecteur de Sirius autour de lui l'apaisa et la fatigue s'empara de lui. C'est dans cette atmosphère de tristesse et devant la tombe de son beau papillon désormais disparu, que Remus s'endormit dans les bras de son ami.

Il l'emmena dans leur appartement, le coucha sur son lit et s'allongea à côté de lui, pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Remus rêva ce jour là, d'une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain clair et aux iris dorés. Elle portait dans ses bras un bébé endormi.

Elle lui disait d'être heureux et qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle était désormais morte. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle était en paix puisqu'elle ne souffrait plus. Elle l'embrassa, avant de lui dire qu'elle serait toujours avec lui. Il sentit l'étau de la douleur se desserrer un peu et soudain Fionna fut enveloppé d'un halo aveuglant, forçant Remus à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il vit un Papillon d'Or voleter.

Il sourit alors qu'il s'envolait au loin.

L'envol de son papillon fut la dernière chose dont il rêva cette nuit là…

* * *

_**Alors, votre avis ? Ma Fionna est morte... Je suis très triste désormais.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Arrivée à Gordic's Hollow ». L'avant dernier chapitre non commencé encore.**_

_**La fin approche…**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth **_

_Publié le 2 mars 2008_


	32. Arrivée à Godric's Hollow

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : **__**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer après une longue absence ! La fin approche lentement et les choses prennent de la vitesse ! Je vous prie de lire la note "autres infos" pour une courte explication !**_

_**Autres infos :**__**Alors du retard oui, mais des partiels aussi ! lol Oui je voulais me concentrer sur mon travail et j'ai dû décrocher du reste pour ça ! Par conséquent, j'ai eu du retard, mais là je suis enfin en grandes vacances ! **_

_**Alors pour le chapitre 30, vous êtes quelques uns à m'avoir signalé votre mécontentement par rapport à une ellipse narrative. Oui parfois, tout ne doit pas être écrit. Alors la perte du bébé des Lupin, la mort des Bones et l'accouchement de Alice n'était pas à mon avis des éléments à développer. A la base, cette histoire devait se centrer uniquement sur Lily et James. Alors décrire comment Fionna perd son bébé n'était à mon avis pas très utile à l'histoire, si ce n'est en la rallongeant et en l'alourdissant !**_

_**Donc désolé à ceux que ça a déplu, mais c'était purement volontaire !**_

_**Je vous préviens d'avance que j'ai dû recourir une nouvelle fois à cette ellipse dans ce chapitre, mais je vous rassure elle sera plus détaillée.**_

_**Regardez sur mon profil pour aller voir les illustrations que j'ai faites de ma fan fiction et l'avancement des chapitres.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture à vous tous,**_

__

**.: Abelforth:.**

* * *

Chapitre XXXII : Arrivée à Godric's Hollow

Octobre débutait désormais sous le vol des feuilles dans le vent. La pluie était omniprésente, rendant le paysage morne et gris. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Fionna avait quitté le monde des vivants. Deux semaines que Remus pleurait et qu'il ne sortait plus ou peu de sa chambre.

Tous essayaient de le réconforter, en essayant eux-mêmes de surmonter cette épreuve. Lily et Alice restait profondément choquées, mais essayaient de n'en laisser rien paraître.

Sirius, après avoir terminé ses journées de travail à la boutique, rentrait et passait le reste de son temps avec Remus, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Pour ne pas le laisser, il dormait près de lui, au cas où.

Un soir, il venait de raccompagner Isabelle devant chez elle, en moto. Alors qu'il allait lui dire au revoir, elle le retint pour lui parler.

_- Sirius, je dois te parler. _

_- Je t'écoute, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire._

La jeune femme se sentit rougir, car malgré le temps, elle restait intimidée par ce geste pourtant si familier.

_- Eh bien tu sais que je t'aime… Et que je ferais tout pour toi…_

_- Vraiment tout ? Demanda-t-il amusé._

_- Sirius, tu ne m'aides absolument pas. C'est sérieux !_

_- Excuse-moi alors, répondit-il rapidement._

_- Ce n'est rien… Comment va Remus ?_

_- Remus ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Bien… Enfin non, pas si bien que ça, il pleure toujours. D'ailleurs je dois me dépêcher. Je l'ai laissé seul trop longtemps…_

_- C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler…_

Sirius sembla sceptique et ne sut quoi répondre. Le voyant rester muet à ses mots, la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs reprit :

_- Tu m'aimes, je le sais, du moins il me semble !_

_- Je t'aime ! Répliqua-t-il, outré, qu'elle puisse douté, et étonné, se rendant compte que finalement c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait._

La jeune femme fut stupéfaite de cette soudaine déclaration et le fixa longuement, cherchant à voir s'il était sincère ou s'il voulait uniquement lui faire plaisir. Quoiqu'il en fût, cela la toucha.

_- Mais tu aimes plus Remus… Non, laisse moi parler. Vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps. C'est un ami qui t'est si cher. J'ai toujours su que tu étais beaucoup plus attaché à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre._

_- Non, je tiens beaucoup à James aussi !_

_- Mais c'est un lien différent ! Depuis deux semaines, tu ne parles plus que de Remus, tu me laisses pour aller le voir, comme c'est le cas maintenant, expliqua-t-elle doucement, un sourire triste sur son visage._

_- Où veux-tu en venir ? Questionna-t-il suspicieux._

_- Tu garderas toujours une place importante dans ma vie. Cette année a été la meilleure de ma vie…_

_- Que veux-tu dire au juste ? S'inquiéta Sirius._

_- Il n'y a pas assez de place pour moi et Remus dans ton cœur. Remus a beaucoup plus besoin de toi en ce moment, et je suis un obstacle à sa guérison… _

_- Ne dis pas ça ! S'indigna l'homme aux yeux d'acier._

_- Je ne dis que ce que tu refuses d'admettre. Quelque chose te lie à Remus, mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est étrange, car en un an, je n'ai quasiment rien appris de toi et pourtant je pensais te connaître. Je ne sais ce qui est arrivé il y a peut-être déjà plusieurs années, mais ce devait être important. J'aime bien Remus. J'aime le voir heureux, tout comme toi. Et pour que tu sois heureux, il doit l'être. Donc tu dois l'aider. _

_- Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ! Rétorqua Sirius, vexé._

_- Je ne fais que dire ce que tu refuses d'admettre, répéta-t-elle. _

Alors Sirius se tut et la contempla. En y regardant de plus près elle avait raison sur tout : alors qu'ajouter ?

Il coupa le moteur de sa moto et s'approcha d'elle. Ainsi se finirait cette histoire.

Sirius sentit son coeur lui faire mal, mais il ne voulait pas la retenir.

Parce qu'elle faisait ça pour Remus.

Sirius voulu lui parler plus, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et seul un mot arriva à franchir ses lèvres :

_- Merci…_

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire triste et s'approcha de lui, pour l'enlacer. Sirius la serra fort, s'imprégnant d'elle un maximum, respirant son odeur pour mieux s'en souvenir. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Sirius constata que c'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il se faisait plaquer par sa petite amie. Les deux fois pour Remus.

Mais sa rupture avec Apolline avait été tout à fait différente de celle-là.

Cette rupture était douce et il n'avait l'impression que de lui dire bonsoir, comme s'il la reverrait le lendemain.

Ils se reculèrent et Sirius suivit ses impulsions. Il se pencha, après avoir pris le visage d'Isabelle dans ses mains, et captura ses lèvres pour un ultime baiser, dans lequel il fit passer tout son amour et sa tendresse.

La jeune femme le ressentit, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sirius les essuya, impassible, et essaya de croiser son regard. Lorsqu'elle vit ses deux iris gris posés sur elle, elle ricana bêtement, se sentant stupide.

_- Excuse-moi…_

_- Quand Remus sera rétabli, je reviendrai, Isa, je te le jure, lui promit-il._

_- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne feras jamais. Remus ne se rétablira jamais vraiment. Il pourra aller mieux, mais jamais retrouvé ce qu'il a perdu. Adieu, Sirius…_

Le jeune homme la laissa partir, la regardant s'éloigner de lui. Tout venait de se passer si vite.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il retourna chez lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage de se battre ?

Il se maudissait et se promit de tout faire pour la retrouver après le rétablissement de Remus.

Il monta les marches de la cage d'escalier, puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Le premier étage était désert.

Il posa son manteau et monta à l'étage : James s'y trouvait, assis, à lire le journal, alors que Lily semblait être absente. Remus quant à lui, n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

_- Ah, te voilà Sirius ! _

_- On avait rendez-vous ? Demanda Sirius suspect._

_- Non, mais Lily et moi voulions te parler…_

_- Pas à Remus ?_

_- Je… Hésita James._

_- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, termina Lily, qui sortait doucement de sa chambre en fermant la porte._

_- D'accord…_

_- C'est important, Sirius. _

_- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies, James, et tu le sais. _

_- En fait, il n'y a rien de désastreux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous partons c'est tout, nous avons trouvés une maison, expliqua rapidement Lily._

_- Oh… Qui est au courrant ? Demanda gravement Sirius, en fixant alternativement James et Lily._

_- Tu es le seul avec Dumbledore pour l'instant. _

_- Que va dire Remus ? S'inquiéta Sirius. Vous partez, en nous laissant tous les deux ! _

_- Sirius ! Le réprimanda James. Tu sais très bien que nous ne vous laissons pas. Nous déménageons et rien ne vous empêche de venir nous voir tous les jours._

_- Bien, termina Sirius, amèrement._

_- Sirius…_

_- Je vais me coucher…_

_- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Lily, en le voyant si refermé._

_- Non, c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas… A demain._

Et Sirius disparut derrière la porte de la chambre de Remus. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre, c'est pourquoi Sirius ne voulut pas le déranger et se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Il alluma les lumières et partit se doucher.

Une demie heure plus tard, il arriva dans la chambre de Remus, en caleçon et en tee-shirt. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit de son ami et prit garde à ne pas le réveiller.

Lorsqu'il fut allongé, il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

_- Alors ils partent, murmura la masse allongée sur le lit à côté de Sirius._

_- Tu ne dors pas ?_

_- Ils pensent nous laisser quand ? Continua Remus, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu._

_- Je ne sais pas… Soupira Sirius._

_- Ils ont raison de prendre leur indépendance. Tu devrais faire pareil, ou du moins, je ferais mieux de me trouver un logement pour que tu puisses vivre avec Isa !_

_- Tais-toi, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'iras nulle part. Moi non plus et Isa n'a rien à voir là dedans._

_- Je ne veux pas être un frein à ton bonheur avec elle. Fionna n'aurait jamais voulu ça !_

Sirius réfléchit rapidement. Si il apprenait que lui et Isa n'était plus ensemble à cause de lui, Remus s'en voudrait.

_- Je ne suis plus avec elle. On a rompu ce soir…_

_- Quoi ? S'étrangla Remus. Tu n'as rien dit à James ? Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu as vraiment tout écouté de ma conversation avec James et Lily. Elle doit repartir en France… Je vais finir par exécrer ce pays ! Plaisanta Sirius, tout en mentant à son ami. _

_- Tu n'as pas essayé de la retenir ? S'indigna Remus._

_- Bien sûr que si. Et toi tu n'essaies pas de sortir ? _

_- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Remus, sur la défensive._

_- Aucun, mais au lieu de penser à mon bonheur, pense au tien. Arrête de t'enfermer dans cette pièce, c'est déprimant._

_- C'est notre pièce… Enfin c'était…_

_- Je vais chercher une maison pour nous deux. On pourra construire de nouvelles vies et on sera mieux. Rien que tous les deux. _

_- Non, lâcha aussitôt Remus._

_- Pardon ? S'étonna Sirius de cette réponse négative._

_- J'ai l'impression de vivre à tes crochets depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas être un profiteur et je me sens mal…_

_- Ok. Alors, je te propose un marché : Tu viens avec moi dans une nouvelle maison. On y vit ensemble et tu participes aux frais de temps à autres…- Mais je ne veux pas que tu paies… le coupa Remus, avant d'être à son tour couper._

_- Tais toi et laisse moi finir. On ne vivra pas toujours comme ça. Pendant la période où je te loge, tu mets de côté ton salaire. Et ensuite, tu te trouveras un logement quand tu te sentiras prêt. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Je… hésita-t-il alors._

_- Remus ! Insista l'autre._

_- D'accord, soupira le lycanthrope. Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?_

_- Parce que tu es un membre de ma famille…_

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sirius rejoignit le monde du sommeil, laissant son ami à ses pensées.

Le soleil se levait déjà sur la ville de Londres et éclairait les habitations encore endormies. Pourtant, sur le chemin de Traverse, un couple et leur bébé sortaient de leur appartement et marchaient rapidement pour rejoindre le côté moldu.

L'autre côté atteint, ils prirent le bus et changèrent quelques rues plus loin avec le métro.

_- Comment va-t-on atteindre ce village ?_

_- Godric's Hollow ? Il nous faudra prendre le train. On s'arrêtera à King's Cross._

_- D'accord…_

_- Mais avant j'ai à vous parler ! Annonça une voix grave et enjouée. Je vous en prie, continuons notre route !_

Le couple sursauta et ils fixèrent quelques instants leur interlocuteur. C'était un homme de grande taille arborant une barbe d'un blanc éclatant attaché par un ruban pourpre. Son costume peu commun était parfaitement accordé à son ruban. Il leur sourit et les incita à continuer leur trajet. Arrivés à la gare ils montèrent dans leur train, cherchèrent leur cabine et s'y installèrent. L'homme les rejoignit en s'asseyant face à eux.

_- Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi êtes vous venus ?_

_- Affaires urgentes ! Répondit-il en souriant._

_- A Godric's Hollow ?_

_- En quelques sortes … _

_- Oh ! Vous allez voir de la famille ? Demanda James, sous le regard réprobateur de sa femme._

_- Non, mes affaires vous concernent, mais je vais peut-être attendre que nous soyons sur place pour en parler…_

Deux heures plus tard, arrivés dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, James conduisit sa famille et Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à une magnifique maison avec beaucoup de cachet et un petit jardin tout autour. Ils traversèrent l'allée qui les mena à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils débouchèrent dans un hall sombre mais frais, qui les mena à un joli salon, déjà meublé.

Dumbledore lança plusieurs sorts après être entré, puis les invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils.

Il fit sortir par magie trois verres et de l'hydromel, en servit au couple avant d'en prendre un verre.

_- James, Lily, ce que j'ai à vous dire est important et plutôt capital pour l'Ordre._

_- On vous écoute, déclara Lily, Harry dormant dans ses bras._

_- C'est au sujet d'une prophétie qui m'a été faite il y a bientôt un an…_

James avala une gorgée d'hydromel de travers et se mit à tousser, alors que Lily reposait son verre sur la table basse qui la séparait de Dumbledore.

_- Et en quoi cette prophétie nous concerne-t-elle ? Questionna Lily, sur ses gardes._

_- Elle vous concerne, vous et les Londubat… _

_- Les prophéties ne concernent généralement qu'une ou deux personnes…_

_- Exactement James, à condition que l'une des personnes concernées suivent cette prophétie, car dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait jamais enclenchée._

_- Qui concerne-t-elle en particulier ? Demanda alors James._

_- Lord Voldemort et Harry ou Neville…_

_- Pardon ? Harry ou Neville ? Pourquoi ce « ou » ? _

_- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais ne m'interrompez pas ! Peu après Noël l'année dernière, j'ai rencontré Sibylle Trelawney, actuel professeur de Divination… Pour tout vous dire, ses dons pour la divinations sont aussi développés que les miens, voire même moins. Mais lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait pas le poste, elle a énoncé une prophétie au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Severus Rogue écoutait la prophétie derrière la porte. Nous nous trouvions à la Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth l'a mis à la porte, avant d'avoir entendu la totalité de la prophétie, ce qui est une chance pour nous…_

_- Une chance pour nous ? S'exclama James, ahuri. Que disait la prophétie exactement ?_

_- __Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_- Ca peut être n'importe qui ! Lâcha James, incrédule._

_- Non, là est le problème. Seulement les Londubat et vous êtes concernés. J'y ai mûrement réfléchi. J'ai repassé la prophétie dans ma tête et je l'ai décortiqué. Vous êtes les seuls à correspondre à ces critères…_

_- Mais il faudrait que Voldemort choisisse d'écouter et de suivre la prophétie pour qu'elle…_

_- Il a décidé de l'accomplir ! La coupa Dumbledore. Lily, tout ce qui pourrait se mettre en travers du chemin de Tom Jedusor doit être éliminé._

_- Même un bébé ? S'indigna James._

_- Tom ne connaît ni l'amour, ni la compassion. Peut importe l'obstacle, il n'aura aucune pitié, aucune !_

_- Que devons nous faire alors ? S'exclama James, désemparé._

Un court silence plana dans le salon douillet des Potter. Dumbledore observait le couple défait, sans rien dire. Il rassembla ses affaires et se leva, prêt à partir.

Soudain, Lily donna Harry à James et se leva à son tour.

_- Professeur ! Attendez ! Est-ce que… Enfin, j'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet. Que penseriez-vous d'un sortilège de Fidelitas ? Il pourrait nous protéger ! Il ne nous trouverait pas, non ?_

_- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Lily. J'accepte de vous aider, à vous de trouver le gardien de votre secret !_

Deux jours plus tard, après une réunion entre les Potter et leurs amis, durant laquelle ils leur dévoilèrent la situation actuelle, ils annoncèrent que Sirius allait devenir leur gardien du secret, si bien sûr il acceptait.

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme, trop honoré par cette demande, ne refusa pas. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, l'après-midi même chez les Potter, en présence de Dumbledore.

James et Lily semblaient angoissés et Sirius tenta des les rassurer un maximum.

_- Lily, avez-vous préparé les potions dont je vous ai donné les recettes ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, elles sont là ! Répondit la jeune femme rousse, en montrant les fioles sur la table du salon._

Dumbledore prit quatre fioles de potion bleue, puis se rendit dans le jardin, et versa chaque fiole sur quatre points différents dans le jardin.

Ensuite il revint et tendit deux fioles vertes à James et Lily pour qu'ils les boivent. Finalement il donna une fiole de potion violette à Sirius et lui ordonna de la boire rapidement.

_- Bien nous sommes donc prêts ! C'est à mon tour ! Je vous explique rapidement. Les potions vont nous permettre un transfert et un enferment du secret bien plus rapides ! Ainsi nous éviterons tous problèmes. Bien James, Lily, tendez vos baguettes et croisez les sur la mienne. Maintenant !_

Lily tendit un morceau de parchemin devant eux et, avec son mari, ils déclarèrent :

_Is quietus et solus locus _

_Hodie erit conditus._

_Secretum clausum in anima erit,_

_Quae fidelitatem promittit. _(1)

Les baguettes de James et Lily vibrèrent et d'un coup crachèrent de nombreux filaments dorés qui s'élevèrent et tournoyèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Dumbledore leur fit signe de se reculer et d'abaisser leurs baguettes. Il pointa la sienne vers le plafond et instantanément, les filaments furent attirés par la pointe de bois et s'y infiltrèrent jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Dumbledore se tourna enfin vers Sirius et planta son regard dans le sien, tout en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Lily guetta par la fenêtre et vit un halo de lumière bleue scintiller, dans un coin du jardin.

Dumbledore se mit alors à parler :

_Is custos poterit solum_

_Prodere reliqui eum locum._

_Defendet eos jusiurando_

_Enim supra eos est magna eminatio. _(2)

Sirius fixa longuement Dumbledore et d'une voix solennelle, il déclara :

_- Fidelitatem promitto ! _(3)

La baguette de Dumbledore cracha alors un jet de lumière dorée qui frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine et quatre jets de couleur bleu pâle fusèrent du jardin pour venir le percuter de toutes parts.

Un lourd silence s'abattit, alors que Sirius, le visage crispé, restait immobile. Dumbledore alla le soutenir et l'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche. James semblait perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Sirius allait-il bien ?

Le grognement qui sortit de la bouche de Sirius le rassura quelque peu.

_- Vous êtes sûrs que ça a marché ? S'enquit James auprès des trois autres._

_- Ah, ça, James, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir : Le tester ! Répondit gaiement Dumbledore. Venez avec moi, Sirius et vous. Excusez-nous, Lily._

_- Je vous en prie, conclut cette dernière._

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur le vase et marmonna quelque chose. Le cristal scintilla et Dumbledore demanda à James et Sirius de poser leur main dessus à trois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily se retrouvait seule avec Harry.

Au Nord du Royaume-Uni venaient d'arriver les trois hommes grâce au Portoloin. Ils se trouvaient exactement devant les portes du domaine de Poudlard.

_- Que faisons-nous au juste ? Demanda Sirius, pendant que Dumbledore envoyait son Patronus à l'intérieur du parc._

_- Nous attendons Hagrid pour un test rapide._

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent alors, jusqu'à l'arrivée du gardien des clés de Poudlard, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

_- Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le demi-géant, tout en ouvrant les grilles._

_- Un service, ce ne sera pas long, Rubeus. En fait, j'avais besoin de James et Sirius également. James, prenez ça et attendez avant de le boire ! Annonça Albus Dumbledore en lui tendant une petite fiole._

Le vieil homme et le garde-chasse s'éloignèrent quelques secondes et revinrent vers eux rapidement.

_- James, où habites-tu ? Demanda Hagrid, aussitôt arrivé en face des deux jeunes hommes._

James voulut parler, mais au moment où ses paroles montaient de sa gorge, sa bouche se scella et aucun son ne fut produit.

_- Je… n'arrive pas à le dire, révéla James._

_- Bien… Buvez maintenant ce flacon : c'est du véritaserum._

James s'exécuta et Hagrid reposa sa question. Cette fois-ci, sa bouche fut libre mais les sons qui sortirent ne furent aucunement ceux qui traduisaient sa pensée.

_- La vérité est ma fidélité. Ce secret ne peut être révélé._

_- Excellent ! S'exclama Dumbledore ! Parfait, le sort de Fidelitas fonctionne. Sirius, révélez la localisation de la maison des Potter à Hagrid, je vous prie._

_- Oui, Monsieur, répondit poliment Sirius. James et Lily habitent une petite maison entourée d'un jardin à Godric's Hollow. Elle est au Nord du village._

_- Je suis très heureux, James, de vous annoncer, que sortilège de Fidelitas a été correctement effectué ! Certifia gaiement Dumbledore en serrant la main aux deux jeunes hommes. Courage, Sirius, car il vous en faudra. Vous devez vous protéger également désormais, je vous retire les missions importantes pour l'Ordre. Et pas de discussions !_

C'est ainsi que les quatre hommes se séparèrent, tous porteurs du secret, mais un seul pouvant le dévoiler.

* * *

Novembre étendait déjà son manteau de froidure lorsqu'un évènement se produisit. Il se déroula dans la nuit du 14 au 15 novembre, précipitant le départ de Sirius et Remus.

Alors que les deux hommes discutaient au deuxième étage de leur appartement, une explosion avait retenti au niveau de leur magasin. Ils étaient alors descendus par les escaliers menant à l'arrière-boutique.

Ils avaient découverts leur magasin enflammé. Remus avait pâli face à cette vue : tout brûlait.

Les moindres rayons, les moindres plantes qu'il avait récoltées, parfois à l'étranger, tout partait en fumée.

Malgré les efforts déployés cette nuit-là, rien ne put empêcher les flammes de dévorer le magasin. Lorsqu'ils voulurent s'échapper du commerce incendié, ils constatèrent que la trappe menant à leur appartement venait d'être refermée.

Par transplanage, ils se rendirent à l'étage supérieur. Tout avait été saccagé. Sirius avait distingué des bruits au dernier étage. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils n'eurent le temps d'apercevoir que les silhouettes de trois Mangemorts, qui prirent aussitôt la fuite.

Peu de sorciers vinrent les aider à éteindre les flammes qui dansaient sous le vent, faisant luire l'obscurité d'une étrange clarté rougeâtre. Au matin, il ne resta que l'ossature d'un immeuble calciné, là où autrefois avaient élu domicile le Bonheur, la Joie et la Gaieté, surplombé par la marque des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore fut aussitôt averti des faits qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit, ce qui consolida ses craintes au sujet des Potter. Il expliqua aux deux sorciers que les partisans de Voldemort les avaient puni d'être amis avec les Potter, mais que l'attaque visait à capturer James, Lily et Harry. Apparemment, Voldemort et ses sbires ne savaient rien de leur déménagement, au soulagement de Dumbledore et des autres…

Durant une semaine, Remus et Sirius furent logés chez les Potter, à Godric's Hollow, jusqu'à ce que Sirius trouve un appartement au cœur de Londres.

Malheureusement, Sirius fut affligé. En effet, Remus avait commencé à voir du bon dans la vie, deux mois après la mort de Fionna. Mais tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru venait de se dérober devant lui. Les efforts de Sirius furent réduits en cendres en même temps que leur magasin.

Remus avait replongé dans ses sombres pensées : l'endroit où il avait été heureux avec elle avait désormais disparu…

La dernière semaine de décembre eurent lieux deux évènements terribles pour l'Ordre et les opposants de Voldemort. Dorcas Meadowes avait informé l'Ordre d'une trouvaille capitale au sujet de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Elle vivait cachée depuis ce jour, dans une petite maison seulement connue des membres de l'Ordre, attendant que Dumbledore vienne la voir, car elle ne voulait parler à personne d'autre et semblait complètement paranoïaque depuis sa découverte.

Lorsque Maugrey et deux autres membres de l'Ordre vinrent la chercher le soir du 27 décembre, sur Ordre de Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait pas se libérer, pour la mettre encore plus en sécurité, ils entendirent les bruits d'une bataille. Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du domicile de Dorcas, ils eurent simplement le temps de voir une lueur verte et Voldemort leur sourire, avant de s'enfuir. Dorcas, elle, gisait au sol, morte. La fouille de sa maison fut vaine et aucune information ne fut retrouvée. La jeune femme avait dû mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de très compromettant pour que Voldemort en personne vienne la défier.

Deux jours plus tard, Remus plongea encore plus profondément dans sa déprime lorsque il lut dans les journaux, que la maison Papillionis avait été attaquée par les partisans de Voldemort. Les Papillionis furent sauvagement assassinés et le corps de Mr Papillionis ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Le soir même, il reçut la visite de Robin Papillionis, en pleur, avec sa femme. Il déversa sa peine sur Remus, l'accusant d'être la cause de l'éradication de sa famille. Que sa sœur était morte par sa faute et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Il lui interdit même de remettre les pieds aux domaines Papillionis.

La femme de Robin le tira, pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le lycanthrope déjà affaibli et abattu.

Sirius lui, intervint et congédia le couple. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Sirius, Remus se referma sur lui-même et ne parla presque plus.

Ce fut la même semaine que Dumbledore comprit une chose. Les Papillionis étaient protégés par l'Ordre eux aussi. Tous ces individus qu'ils protégeaient venaient de mourir. Et seul les membres de l'Ordre connaissaient leur cachette. Bien que l'idée fût dure à assimiler, Dumbledore dut se résigner à l'idée que dans les rangs de l'Ordre se trouvait un traître.

Ses pensées peu agréables furent très vite dissipées par la visite d'un visiteur plutôt inattendu.

Le 30 décembre 1980, alors qu'il terminait de remplir des papiers officiels, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Hagrid entra dans le bureau et poussa devant lui un jeune homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras.

_-Severus Rogue veut vous voir, Monsieur. Voici sa baguette. Je vous laisse, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Si vous avez besoin d'aide…_

_- Merci pour tout, Rubeus, conclut Dumbledore, alors que le demi-géant quittait la pièce._

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Dumbledore se saisit de sa baguette et se précipita face au Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort vient faire ici, à Poudlard ? Questionna froidement Dumbledore._

_- Vous parler…_

_- Je pourrais vous livrer au ministère, vous seriez alors jugé et emprisonné à Azkaban._

_- Si tel est votre volonté, Dumbledore, alors je ne m'y opposerai aucunement, répondit Rogue, d'une voix lente. Mais je désirerais que vous m'écoutiez avant._

Dumbledore l'observa longuement, avant de donner un petit coup de baguette. Rogue se retrouva projeter dans un fauteuil, les pieds et les mains attachés.

_- Je vous écoute ! Lança le vieil homme qui s'asseyait sur son siège._

_- Je vais devoir vous expliquer quelque chose avant. Malgré les apparences, je vous aide depuis un moment. Du moins, une personne._

_- Qui ?_

_- Lily Evans._

_- Potter, elle est mariée, rectifia Dumbledore._

_- Qu'importe, je la protège depuis longtemps. Peu de gens le savent, mais Regulus Black et Lily étaient amis. Et Regulus aimait Lily, mais pas elle. Il l'a protégé maintes fois. Regulus était mon ami. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à la protéger. Je l'ai sauvée plusieurs fois…_

_- Mensonge ! S'exclama Dumbledore, déterminé à lui faire dire la vraie vérité._

Severus Rogue baissa la tête une seconde et lorsqu'il la releva, les yeux bleus du vieil homme le transpercèrent. Surpris, il ne put l'en empêcher.

Des scènes se déroulaient sous les yeux de Dumbledore.

Lily marchant dans le parc avec Regulus. Lily et James, s'embrassant. Lily préparant une potion, puis combattant.

Lily et Rogue, là où Regulus avait disparu.

Rogue regardant admiratif Lily lancer son Patronus. Rogue faisant dévier des sorts qui devaient toucher Lily.

Chaque scène se rapportait à Lily…

Le visage de Voldemort tenant un animal dans sa main commença à se dessiner. Mais la scène resta flou et ne bougea pas. Puis l'obscurité s'abattit sur ce souvenir et Dumbledore fut projeté hors des pensées de Rogue.

_- Comment osez-vous ? Vociféra Rogue, en colère. Ce sont mes pensées ! Vous… _

_- Vous la protégez parce que toutes vos pensées sont tournées vers elle. Vous l'aimez, Severus._

_- Non ! S'écria Rogue trop rapidement pour réussir à convaincre le vieil homme._

_- C'est humain, pourquoi avoir honte de ses sentiments ? Maintenant que je connais votre histoire, que souhaitez-vous de moi ?_

_Rogue sembla hésiter, son visage crispé. Puis il secoua la tête en grognant faiblement, avant de se décider à parler :_

_- Ne le dîtes à personne… Protégez-la, je vous en prie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la tuer._

_- Pourquoi voudrait-il la tuer ? Feignit de ne pas savoir Dumbledore._

_- Parce qu'elle fait partie de la prophétie… Avoua Severus._

_- Alors vous lui avez rapporté. Je me demandais quand nous en viendrions à ce sujet… Que lui avez-vous dit ? _

_- Ce que j'ai entendu. Je voulais être bien vu. Mais il veut la tuer…_

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de l'épargner ? Demanda Dumbledore, ignorant les derniers mots de Rogue._

_- Je l'ai fait…_

_- Et il a accepté ? S'étonna Dumbledore._

Severus hocha la tête honteusement mais ne prit pas la parole cette fois-ci.

_- La prophétie de ne parlait pas d'une femme, alors pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'épargner, et venir me voir ensuite._

_- Parce que Lord Voldemort tue ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin, ce qu'elle a fait à trois reprises. Il a accepté, mais m'a fait comprendre qu'il me faisait un honneur et qu'il essaierait du mieux qu'il pourrait de la laisser en vie._

_- Alors vous êtes venu dans l'idée que moi je pourrais la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, car vous n'avez plus assez confiance en Voldemort._

_- Oui, avoua Rogue._

_- Ils sont en sécurité, il n'y a aucun danger. Mais désormais, je sais que seuls les Potter sont la cible de Tom._

_- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué les Londubat ? _

_- Vous étiez donc bien informé, même si un morceau de la prophétie vous manque, heureusement. Il a choisi l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus. Voilà tout._

_- La protégerez-vous, Dumbledore ? J'ai déjà perdu un ami, je ne veux pas perdre la dernière personne à laquelle je tiens._

_- Bien, mais je vous préviens : je vous aide, vous m'aidez; vous me trompez, je vous livre aux autorités._

_- C'est d'accord. Je vous donnerai les informations dont vous aurez besoin, faites moi confiance…_

_- Je vous ferai confiance. A partir de maintenant vous serez agent double. _

Dumbledore rendit la liberté au jeune homme puis lui redonna sa baguette.

_- Assurons nous votre sécurité, d'abord._

Le vieil homme se saisit de son Mensuel de la Métamorphose et l'ensorcela. Il tendit le journal à l'autre homme et tout tourna autour d'eux.

Une pièce luxueuse se dessina alors autour d'eux.

Un petit homme chauve avec une barbe soignée et de petites lunettes rondes sauta alors de son fauteuil doré, l'air abasourdi devant la venue de ses deux visiteurs.

_- Dumbledore ! Hurla-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous fait pour contourner les protections magiques qui protègent…_

_- Pas de question, Monsieur le Ministre, le coupa poliment Albus Dumbledore. Je suis ici pour accompagner un homme dont je me porte garant. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue, désormais ex-Mangemort, espion à mon service._

* * *

_(1) : Ce lieu tranquille et isolé_

_Aujourd'hui doit être caché._

_Que ce secret soit enfermé_

_En ce coeur qui promet fidélité._

_(2) : Seul ce gardien aura le droit_

_De révéler aux autres cet endroit._

_Qu'il les protège par ce serment_

_Car sur eux plane un danger éminent._

_(3) : Je promets fidélité._

* * *

_**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas ! **_

_**Le prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines maxi ! Il s'intitulera "Le rat et le Serpent" !**_

_**Bises et bon week-end !**_

_**Publié le 24 mai 2008**_


	33. Le Rat et le Serpent

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Merci à :**__** Sirius07, **__**gabiie-lover, siria Black, Calia/Gwen, Lil**__**'**__**s, La Rose Écarlate et **__**Luna Serdaigle pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Réponses à deux reviews : **__**N'ayant pas les adresses je réponds rapidement ici.**_

**Lil's, **_**merci pour tout ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Excuse moi pour les longues attentes que je vous inflige ! Ce sera bientôt terminé ;) Je sais que malgré ma vigilance, il y a encore quelques erreurs par rapport à ce qu'on sait des Potter. Sinon, j'ai délibérément laissé de côté les infos données par le tome 7, sauf les Patronus.**_

**La Rose Écarlate **_**: Je fais du mieux que je peux pour écrire vite et bien ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la fin arrive, tu n'attendras plus :p**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : **__**J'ai terminé le chapitre 33 sur papier samedi 14, de ce fait, j'ai eu du retard. Un petit problème familial a entraîné un retard hier… Du coup, j'ai dû terminer les chapitres dans la nuit. A 02h35, j'allais enfin me coucher :p **_

_**J'ai rajouté un passage qui ne devait pas exister à l'origine. Je vous dirai lequel à la fin du chapitre !**_

_**Autres infos : **__**le chapitre 34 étant déjà en ligne, laissez moi d'abord des reviews à ce chapitre que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et que je puisse déjà y répondre. Sinon, il vous faudra attendre le chapitre 35 pour que je réponde à votre reviews au chapitre 34 !**_

_**D'ailleurs, c'est cette semaine que prendra fin ma fan fiction. En fin de semaine, je publierai le chapitre 35... **_

_**Regardez sur mon profil pour aller voir les illustrations que j'ai faites de ma fan fiction et l'avancement des chapitres.**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture à vous,**_

_**.: Abelforth**_** :.**

* * *

Chapitre XXXIII : Le Rat et le Serpent

Alors que le petit village de Godric's Hollow baignait pour la trente-et-unième fois dans la lumière du soir de juillet, un « crack » sonore retentit dans le silence de la rue principale. Deux hommes venaient d'apparaître de nulle part et se dirigeaient déjà vers une des sorties du village.

Dans une maison du hameau, les rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient le salon, donnant un reflet orangé à tous les objets de la pièce.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait un an que la famille Potter avait accueilli un nouveau membre en son sein. Le petit Harry fêtait aujourd'hui même son premier anniversaire.

Durant les six premiers mois de l'année 1981, rien de tragique n'était arrivé au sein de la communauté magique. Voldemort semblait se faire discret depuis son apparition au domicile de Dorcas Meadowes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui inquiétait le plus Albus Dumbledore, qui était sûr que l'absence du Lord Noir annonçait un retour futur plutôt menaçant.

Alors qu'une jeune femme rousse enfournait un plat de lasagne dans son four, la sonnette de la petite maison retentit.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Lily alluma le four, s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda la glace à l'ennemi qui était fixée sur la porte, mais les ombres étaient floues et semblaient très éloignées. Aucun danger n'était donc présent derrière la porte.

Pourtant, Lily voulut appliquer la procédure.

_- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Sirius Black, gardien du secret de ce lieu, et Remus Lupin…, commença le premier homme._

_- … Loup-garou, qui t'a déjà embrassée une fois durant la septième année d'études à Poudlard, termina le deuxième homme. C'est suffisant comme preuve ?_

La jeune femme ricana légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir et se décida à ouvrir la porte, laissant la voie libre à ses deux amis.

_- Vous êtes les premiers à arriver ! S'exclama-t-elle, en leur faisant la bise._

_- Il manque qui ? S'étonna Sirius._

_- La famille Londubat et Peter ! Répondit aussitôt Lily._

_- Normal qu'on soit les premiers alors ! Commenta Sirius._

_- Entrez, ne restez pas sur le perron ! James est en train de changer Harry, à l'étage._

_- Excusez-moi alors, je vais rejoindre mon adorable filleul ! Annonça joyeusement l'homme aux cheveux brun._

Après que Sirius fut parti à l'étage, Lily invita Remus à venir avec elle dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa une planche et un couteau afin de préparer l'entrée. Remus la regarda faire et lui proposa son aide.

Elle lui tendit une râpe et le parmesan. Remus fut étonné mais comprit rapidement ce qu'elle faisait.

_- Tu nous prépares un carpaccio ? Interrogea le jeune homme._

_- Oui, suivit d'un plat de lasagnes aux petits légumes et au pesto léger ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Pour finir, un tiramisu._

_- Un repas à l'italienne ! Parfait ! Jugea Remus Lupin._

Remus se replongea aussitôt dans sa tâche consistant à faire des copeaux de parmesan. Lily le fixa un instant et s'assit face à lui.

_- Tu vas bien ? Demanda aussitôt Lily, sérieusement._

_- Oui, bien sûr, répondit rapidement le jeune homme._

_- Sirius m'a dit que tu ne sortais toujours pas…_

_- Si, je sors ! Répliqua le jeune homme._

_- Je voulais dire seul. _

Remus arrêta de râper. Il fixa ses mains silencieusement et ne bougea plus.

_- Fionna n'aurait pas voulu ça._

_- Elle n'est plus là ! Répondit aussitôt Remus, d'une voix blanche._

_- Et ta promesse ? Lui rappela-t-elle._

_- Ma promesse ? Répéta-t-il._

_- Celle d'être heureux et de refaire ta vie. Tu lui as promis ! S'indigna-t-elle._

_- Elle est morte ! Lança Remus, tristement._

_- Et alors ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je la tienne ? Cracha Remus, furieux._

_- Était-ce un mensonge pour la soulager sur son lit de mort ? Remus ! Enfin, réveille toi ! Tu es en vie et elle t'aimait au point de vouloir te savoir heureux sans elle ! Une promesse est une promesse et elle devrait avoir plus d'importance sachant que tu l'as faite à ta femme durant ses derniers instants ! Clarifia-t-elle, en colère, les yeux embués._

Remus et Lily se fixèrent longuement. Lily avait la respiration saccadée et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses orbes émeraude. Remus, troublé, la fixait essayant de voir ce qu'elle désirait au juste. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois dans la demeure des Potter.

Lily retrouva ses esprits. Elle passa rapidement ses doigts sur son visage pour essuyer les traces de sa douleur et s'empressa de quitter la cuisine pour accueillir ses hôtes, laissant Remus seul avec ses doutes et ses fantômes.

Alice et Franck venaient d'arrivés, accompagnés de Peter. Neville avait été confié, ou plutôt retenu, par la mère de Franck, qui préférait qu'ils puissent partir et venir rapidement, sans être obligés de prendre les transports moldus.

Tout le monde se mit à table, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Les conversations allaient bon train. Des souvenirs du passé aux blagues élaborées des Maraudeurs, tout y passait.

Après le dessert, Lily débarrassa la table, ne souhaitant l'aide de personne, tandis que James partit coucher Harry avec Alice et Sirius.

Alors qu'elle déposait les assiettes dans l'évier, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna et vit Remus. Celui-ci marchait vers elle, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches.

Elle n'y tint pas compte et repartit dans ses tâches ménagères.

_- Lily, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler, un moment ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant._

_- Je t'écoute ! Répondit-elle sans arrêter._

_- Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser la vaisselle de côté, le temps de parler ? _

Lily soupira et posa son éponge, avant de faire face au lycanthrope.

_- Pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure, Lily. Je me suis emporté._

_- C'est là le problème, Remus. Depuis sa mort, sois tu te tais, sois tu t'emportes ! Tu n'arrives plus à être le Remus que je connaissais ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Interrogea la rousse, tristement._

_- J'ai perdu ma femme, je te signale ! Lança Remus, irrité._

_- Et moi j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ! C'était comme ma propre sœur ! Mais j'arrive encore à vivre ! Je vis avec une partie de moi qui est morte._

_- Tu n'es pas seule, tu as James et Harry !_

_- Tu as Sirius !_

_- C'est différent ! Riposta Remus._

_- C'est ton ami… Ta famille ! Ce n'est pas différent. Il n'aime pas te voir triste. Ça lui fait mal ! Moi aussi._

Remus leva la tête et la scruta longuement. Son visage exprimait une tristesse intense. Ses deux émeraudes étaient de nouveau embuées.

_- Tu crois être le seul à souffrir ? En deux ans, j'ai perdu Regulus et Fionna. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense à eux. Parfois je me lève le matin, espérant voir le sourire de Regulus, entendre le rire de Fionna. Mais la réalité me rattrape et je sais que je dois continuer à vive pour eux ! Confia Lily, ses larmes coulant librement._

Remus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota doucement dans les bras de son ami. Remus n'avait jamais imaginé que Lily eût été à ce point affectée par la disparition de Fionna.

Il s'en voulait à présent de s'être montré si égocentrique depuis l'envol de son papillon.

_- Pardonne moi, Lily. En ne me focalisant que su ma douleur, j'en ai oublié celle des autres ! Je tiendrai ma promesse, mais refaire ma vie…_

_- Personne ne te demande de refaire ta vie demain, ce serait inhumain. On te demande déjà d'essayer de revivre normalement._

_- Je vais essayer… pour Fionna et toi._

_- Demande de sortir avec Sirius, il sera heureux comme tout ! Précisa la rousse, en s'essuyant les yeux._

Remus embrassa tendrement son amie sur le front et lui proposa son aide pour terminer la vaisselle.

Pendant ce temps, au premier étage, Alice venait de quitter la salle de bain, alors que Sirius déposait son filleul endormi dans son petit lit.

James commençait à se diriger vers les escaliers, pour suivre Alice, quand Sirius le retint pour lui parler.

Il le poussa dans la chambre d'ami et verrouilla la porte.

_- Sirius, qu'y a-t-il ? S'étonna James._

_- Je dois te parler c'est très urgent !_

_- Je n'aime pas ce ton, Patmol, et tu le sais !_

_- Je me suis posé énormément de questions depuis deux mois…_

_- Où veux-tu en venir ? S'inquiéta James, qui ne voyait de quoi parlait son meilleur ami._

_- Du secret._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Il faut tromper l'ennemi. Tu sais qu'il y a un traître dans l'Ordre ? _

_- Oui, Dumbledore l'a dit. Il a plongé dans sa Pensine pour revivre le pot en l'hommage des Prewett. C'est là, d'après ses calculs, que le poison a été donné à Fionna. Malgré ses nombreuses visites dans différents souvenirs, il n'a pas réussi à trouver le traître…_

_- Exactement ! On sait que l'Ordre des Ténèbres sait que je détiens votre secret. Alors nous devons changer de gardien en secret…_

_- Tu as une idée pour le gardien ?_

_- Oui, mais je reviendrai demain pour en parler avec vous…_

_- Remus est au courrant ?_

_- Non, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se retrouve impliqué dans mon plan._

_- Je comprends… Je n'en parlerai pas à Lily, j'attends ton retour demain. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Un changement n'est peut-être pas utile…_

Sirius acquiesça en silence, son regard ancré dans celui de son ami.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres au rez-de-chaussée et se fondirent dans les conversations. Lorsque tous furent partis, le couple Potter partit se coucher.

Cette nuit là, Lily fit un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Elle marchait dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le soleil se couchait et elle apercevait la silhouette d'un homme, qui se déplaçait rapidement. Elle le suivait, sans réussir à distinguer son visage. Mais alors que d'ordinaire tout s'effaçait à cet instant, elle réussit à le suivre encore.

Quelque chose l'intriguait dans le comportement de l'homme : il paraissait nerveux même craintif. Ils atteignirent enfin une clairière. L'homme s'avança en son centre et s'arrêta, alors que Lily garda ses distances et resta derrière un arbre. La scène qui se déroula ensuite figea la jeune femme : en effet, l'homme venait de se changer en rat. Était-ce Peter ? Mais pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui ?

Le rongeur se mit à pousser de petits cris stridents. Elle fut horrifiée de voir un reptile approcher. Le serpent ouvrit sa bouche et commença à avaler le petit rat. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, comme s'il était soumis.

Au final Peter fut entièrement ingéré par le serpent. Tout se mit soudain à tournoyer, les couleurs se mélangeant, jusqu'à ce que tout deviennent noir.

Tout sauf le reptile dont les yeux se posèrent sur elle. Ces yeux… Ils la fixèrent et Lily fut épouvantée. Le corps du serpent disparut et ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir. Des yeux d'un rouge écarlate aux pupilles fendues. Le rire aigu qu'elle haïssait tant s'éleva alors, celui de Voldemort. Un éclair vert se dirigea vers elle et, alors qu'il allait la toucher, elle se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court.

De longs frissons parcoururent son échine. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel. Elle se leva, n'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Au dehors, la nuit semblait se dissiper, mais les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour ne perçaient toujours pas à l'horizon.

Silencieusement, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara le café.

Alors que le café coulait, l'impression désagréable, que ce rêve lui avait procurée, restait intacte. Cette impression, elle l'avait déjà connue. Elle se rappela alors que c'était après un rêve qu'elle avait fait de Regulus. Un rêve prémonitoire.

Mais Voldemort ne pouvait pas se transformer en serpent, malgré tous ses pouvoirs ! Elle mit ses doutes de côté et entreprit de ranger la vaisselle de la veille.

Comme Sirius l'avait promis à James, il fut de retour à Godric's Hollow dans l'après-midi. Lily fut surprise par sa présence mais elle constata rapidement qu'elle était bien la seule.

Sirius souleva Harry, pour le sortir de son parc où il jouait avec une peluche de Fléreur. Il s'assit et le posa sur ses genoux.

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda rapidement Lily._

_- Pour vous voir et parler un peu ! Répondit innocemment Sirius._

_- Ne me mens pas, Sirius Black ! Tu es là pour une raison précise, que James semble connaître ! Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant._

_- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher ! J'avais fait promettre à James de ne rien ébruiter. Même à toi, Lily !_

_- Quel le motif de ta visite alors ? Interrogea-t-elle._

_- Je suis là pour le secret…_

_- En fait, Sirius veut tromper l'ennemi, en changeant secrètement de gardien. L'Ordre des Ténèbres étant au courrant du statut spécial de Sirius, grâce à un espion infiltré dans nos rangs, Patmol pense qu'il serait préférable de changer de gardien…_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Tant que Sirius ne dit rien, on ne craint rien !_

_- Là est le problème, releva Sirius. Si je venais à être capturé, sous la torture, avec du veritaserum malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je pourrais laisser échapper votre cachette. Je sais que nous pouvons, avec de l'entraînement, réussir à résister. Mais je préfère être prévoyant, Lily. Comprends moi ! Par sûreté, je pense qu'un nouveau gardien doit être pris ! Annonça-t-il sérieusement._

_- Tu as réfléchi alors ? Demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse de son ami, aux vues de sa détermination présente._

_- Oui, cela fait déjà deux mois. J'ai beaucoup décortiqué le problème et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution._

_- Bien, prévenons Dumbledore, alors !_

_- Lily, tu sais qu'il y a un traître dans l'Ordre ? Demanda ironiquement le brun aux yeux gris._

_- Dumbledore ? Lança-t-elle, stupéfaite par la question de Sirius._

_- Je ne dis pas ça, Lily, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je dis simplement, que nous devons faire ça dans la plus grande des discrétions, sans prévenir personne. Dumbledore essaierait de me dissuader de faire ça ! De plus ça ne fera pas avancer les choses de lui dire. Tu as ton livre sur l'Ancienne Magie : cherche une solution au problème dedans. On ne sait jamais._

_- Tu as déjà une idée pour le gardien ? S'enquit James._

_- Peter, répondit aussitôt Sirius._

En entendant la réponse du parrain de son fils, Lily se figea; son rêve lui revenant violemment en mémoire et son comportement n'échappa aucunement à son mari.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily chérie ?_

_- Pourquoi pas Remus ? Lança Lily, pour éviter le sujet._

_- Il a eu assez d'ennuis et se sent déjà responsable de tant de choses. Je ne veux pas qu'une tâche aussi importante lui soit assignée. Il doit rester libre ! De plus, il est trop proche de vous et moi depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Il serait un gardien idéal dans l'absolu. Mais pas pour tromper l'ennemi !_

_- Non, Sirius, tu te trompes ! Contesta Lily Potter. Remus serait fou de joie d'être notre gardien ! Il se sentirait important et utile, ce qui n'est plus le cas désormais ! Nous devons lui montrer notre confiance; il en a besoin pour guérir._

_- Vu les dangers que j'encours, non. Remus m'est trop cher pour que je lui cède ce fardeau ! Rétorqua abruptement Sirius._

Lily resta muette. James et Sirius la fixèrent, tandis qu'Harry essayait de mâchouiller la chemise de son parrain, en gazouillant de temps à autres. Sentant qu'ils ne diraient plus rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé, elle se décida à raconter son rêve. Elle parla alors librement de ce rêve, qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fois et qui avait réussi à s'achever dans la nuit, de ses doutes et de ses craintes.

Elle évoqua aussi la mort de Gwennoline Burnett, qui devait être liée ce qu'elle savait, sans qu'elle eût pu le dire.

Lorsque son monologue prit fin, les deux hommes semblèrent perplexes. Ils se regardèrent et James soupira, avant de prendre la parole.

_- Il n'y a aucun fondement réel là dedans ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions que tu fais. Tout te travaille et tout se mélange dans ton esprit. Ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve est peut-être la crainte de voir un autre ami disparaître ! Rien de plus, expliqua posément James. Certes, ton rêve semblait réel, mais tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est incohérent et impossible. Ce rêve t'a effrayé et cela altère ton jugement envers Peter, sans aucun doute._

Lily fit la moue, peu convaincue par le discours de James. Ce dernier sourit tendrement et ricana.

_- Sirius a raison. Peter sera le gardien idéal : discret, non recherché par les Mangemorts, personne ne s'attendrait à lui comme gardien ! De plus, mon amour, ton discours sur Remus s'applique parfaitement à Peter. On s'est tous éloigné de lui depuis la fin de Poudlard. Il ne vivait pas avec, ne faisait aucune étude et ne travaillait pas à l'herboristerie. Il a dû se sentir délaissé. Prouvons lui notre attachement et notre confiance. _

La rousse se leva et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras. Le petit avait entrepris, quelques minutes plutôt de tirer sur les boutons de la chemise de Sirius. Une opération réussie à en juger l'état de la chemise. Sirius remercia son amie et répara aussitôt les dégâts.

James voyait au visage de son épouse qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue par leurs arguments. De son côté, la jeune maman, quoique hésitante admit que son mari et son ami avaient raison. Peter serait un gardien idéal.

_- D'accord, accepta-t-elle alors. À une condition._

_- Laquelle ? S'enquit immédiatement Sirius._

_- De mettre Remus dans la confidence._

_- Hors de questions, Lily, nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce point._

_- Bien, je ne m'opposerai à rien. Mais sachez que vis-à-vis de Remus, je ne trouve pas ça correct. Le jour où il l'apprendra, il nous en voudra._

_- Parfait ! S'exclama Sirius, en feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Lily, il faudra que tu cherches comment changer de gardien. Peu importe la façon d'y parvenir. Une fois le moyen trouvé, contacte moi. Je verrai alors Peter pour lui parler du projet, voir s'il est d'accord. Sinon, nous prendrons Remus, même si je n'espère pas en arriver là._

Sirius se leva et vint faire un bisou au petit homme qui jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily et vint embrasser**(1)** James, puis il prit congé.

Le couple Potter ne parla plus du changement de secret durant la journée. D'ailleurs ils n'en parlèrent plus jusque fin août. Malgré tout, Lily effectua ses recherches sans rien dire à son époux.

C'est donc fin août que Lily contacta Sirius pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de transférer le secret.

Ainsi, le dernier descendant des Black se rendit chez Peter Pettigrow. Queudver n'était pas encore rentré, c'est donc ça mère qui l'accueillit. Elle lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans la chambre de son fils, en attendant qu'il arrive. Elle lui apporta du thé et des gâteaux, puis s'en retourna au salon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, mais il était sûr que le nombre de fois, où il avait rendu visite à Peter, devait tenir sur les doigts de sa main. Il examina rapidement les meubles de la pièce et s'attarda particulièrement sur le bureau.

Rien n'était posé sur le bureau, sauf deux photos. Une représentait les maraudeurs; chacun d'eux possédait une copie de cette image. La seconde photo, il ne la connaissait pas.

Peter était dans un parc public et regardait l'objectif. Soudain, il vit une jeune femme se jeter sur son dos. Des cheveux bruns, de beaux yeux marron. Une tête adorable. C'était Gwen.

La jeune femme se pencha et embrassa Peter à la commissure des lèvres, le faisant rougir, puis les deux jeunes gens le saluèrent.

Sirius eut mal au cœur soudainement. Peter et Remus avait finalement beaucoup de points en commun. Tous les deux de nature timide, ils étaient fils unique et le dernier membre de leur famille vivant était leur mère. Après Poudlard, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de travailler, car les études leur étaient impossibles. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvés l'amour à Poudlard, pour le perdre dans des situations tragiques...

_- Sirius ? Lança une voix derrière lui._

_- Peter ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !_

_- Ma mère m'a dit que quelqu'un m'attendait, mais elle ne m'a pas précisé qui. Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux._

_- Un énorme service. Pour James et Lily._

_- Je t'écoute, lui dit Peter, en se dirigeant vers le bureau et en abaissant le cadre avec Gwen._

_- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs, je pense ?_

_- Non, répondit Peter, blême, en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux._

_- L'ennemi sait que je suis le gardien du secret. Ils veulent me retrouver. J'ai donc pensé, et Lily et James sont d'accord, qu'il valait mieux changer de gardien en secret._

_- Oh, judicieux. Mais pourquoi m'en parler alors ? Demanda Peter, qui avait peur de comprendre._

_- Tu serais leur gardien ! Annonça immédiatement le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène._

Le cœur de Peter manqua un battement. Avait-il bien compris ? Ses amis voulaient qu'il devienne leur gardien ? Il n'en revenait pas. Mais soudain, son bras gauche le lança, le ramenant à la dure réalité. S'il devenait leur gardien, Voldemort le découvrirait. Alors, il les trouverait. Il devait dire non. Une petite voix lui disait de dire non…

_- Je… Dois-je répondre maintenant ?_

_- Rapidement, mais pas forcément aujourd'hui ! Annonça Sirius._

_- Bien alors ! Je vais réfléchir quelques jours. Je t'enverrai ma réponse. _

_- Promets moi de ne pas leur en parler alors ! D'en parler à personne !_

_- Oui, je te le promets, conclut Peter. Pourquoi moi et pas Remus ?_

_- J'ai mes raisons, répondit seulement l'autre homme._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sirius quitta la maison des Pettigrow, laissant Peter perdu.

Ce soir là, Peter ne prit pas la peine d'aller manger, trop retourné pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il se coucha et plongea immédiatement dans le monde de l'inconscient. Il fit un rêve qu'il refit jusque fin septembre…

_- Aide les, Peter, aide les pour moi ! Suppliait une voix._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demandait-il._

_- Peter aide les… Ils ont besoin de toi ! Tu sauras quoi faire, répondait la voix, doucement._

Peter se réveillait alors, la conscience troublée.

Il se décida à écouter cette voix, lorsque fin septembre, la Gazette du Sorcier annonça l'assassinat d'un important membre du ministère, faisant perdre à l'Ordre un excellent membre.

Edgar Bones et sa famille entière furent éradiqués. Les Mangemorts avaient finalement retrouvé leur trace, alors qu'ils avaient déménagé deux semaines plus tôt.

Tous furent émus et terrifiés par cette sinistre nouvelle. Pourtant, tous savaient que l'état de santé d'Edgar Bones se dégradait depuis environ un an, le condamnant à une mort proche. Peter comprit alors le danger qu'encourrait Sirius et les Potter, si le parrain de Harry venait à être capturé.

Il pourrait éviter l'Ordre des Ténèbres et se cacher, pour protéger James et Lily.

Il le ferait. Il le devait. De plus, comment Voldemort pourrait savoir qu'il allait devenir leur gardien ?

Sirius fut prévenu par Peter au sujet de sa décision. Sirius, trop heureux, contacta le couple Potter.

Début Octobre, Peter et Sirius se trouvaient dans le salon de la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Lily avait préparé les potions nécessaires au changement de gardien. Elle devait briser le secret en Sirius et le cacher en Peter, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait en Sirius.

Elle donna les potions qui revenaient à chacun et ordonna à Peter de boire les deux siennes. Puis elle demanda à Sirius de faire de même de son côté. Elle prit les mains des deux hommes et demanda à James de prendre leurs mains, formant ainsi une liaison entre eux. Enfin, elle dirigea sa baguette sur le cœur de Sirius et ferma les yeux. Elle devait essayer d'imaginer dans sa tête le secret, comme une sphère, afin de le condenser et de le transférer sans problème. Elle réussit à former en son esprit une boule dorée. Elle commença alors à réciter sa formule :

_Is custos debebit relinquere suam potestatem_

_Novo custodi ut fugiat periculum…_

La boule était distincte dans sa tête et elle entendit Sirius pousser une exclamation. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit la sphère dorée sortir du cœur de Sirius et se diriger dans la poitrine de James, poitrine qui resta scintillante. Lily continua alors son incantation :

_Debebit nos sua fidelitate defendere_

_Et unquam nos prodere.__**(2)**_

Le scintillement s'arrêta et la sphère s'échappa une dernière fois de la chair afin de trouver refuge en son dernier réceptacle, le cœur de Peter.

Soudain le jeune homme fut parcouru par un courrant, qui fit que James lâcha sa main. Peter s'écroula alors, sous les yeux grands ouverts des trois autres. Ils paniquèrent et se jetèrent sur lui. Que se passait-il ?

Malgré leur frayeur, Peter remua et essaya de se redresser. Ce qu'il fit avec succès.

L'inquiétude laissa alors place au soulagement. Ils vinrent supporter Peter et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au sofa. Lily partit chercher des verres et fit venir du whisky jusqu'à la petite table du salon.

Ils fêtèrent alors dignement la nouvelle fonction de leur ami Peter.

* * *

Début Octobre, Dumbledore confia la première mission de Peter depuis le début de l'année 1981. Il avait dû partir en Bulgarie, pour observer le comportement de la communauté sorcière, là-bas. Il avait ainsi pu fuir Voldemort.

L'après-midi du 31 octobre 1981, Peter courrait rapidement dans les bois, fuyant ses ennemis. Il avait peur. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était en charge du secret des Potter. Un mois durant lequel il avait réussi à fuir l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, ils avaient réussi à le retrouver, lors de sa mission pour l'Ordre.

Les voyant se rapprocher rapidement, il se métamorphosa en rat, augmentant ainsi ses chances de leur fuir.

Il se faufila dans les feuilles et gagna le dessous des ronces, pour s'y cacher. Les hommes arrivèrent alors vers lui sans le voir.

_- Où est-il ? Lança un des deux hommes, furieux d'avoir perdu sa trace._

_- Je ne sais pas ! Il a dû se volatiliser…_

_- Impossible dans l'était où il se trouvait ! La panique l'aurait soit bloqué, soit fait rater son transplanage. _

_- Il a dû se transformer, ce Veracrasse… Pettigrow, on te retrouvera ! Hurla le deuxième Mangemort._

Les deux hommes ricanèrent et s'évanouirent dans un « pop ! » sonore.

Peter, peu rassuré, s'aventura tout de même hors de sa cachette, toujours sous sa forme animale. Il se hâta de quitter les bois et arriva dans la clairière. Il savait qu'après ce passage, il les aurait définitivement semé.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait sous-estimé ses ennemis. Alors qu'il se trouvait au centre de la clairière, un sortilège de blocage le frappa de plein fouet.

Il était désormais piégé comme un rat.

_- Peter… Que crains-tu pour courir ainsi dans la forêt ? Demanda une voix suraiguë._

Peter redoutait cette voix. Il la craignait par-dessus tout. L'homme encapuchonné s'approcha et se baissa pour attraper le rongeur de ses longs doigts blafards et le poser sur la paume de sa main.

_- Peter, me fuirais-tu ? Je suis en colère, tu sais ? Très en colère… Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Maintenant, tu désertes. Tu es un lâche et cela pourrait te coûter la vie…_

Voldemort lâcha alors Peter en hauteur et le petit rat tomba au sol. Le mage noir redonna aussitôt à Peter sa liberté et sa forme humaine.

Ce dernier ressentit immédiatement une vive douleur au niveau de ses côtes, qui avait heurté le sol.

_- Parle, dis mois ce que tu sais. Je t'épargnerai peut-être…_

_- Maître, je vous en prie, je vous jure, je ne suis au courrant de rien de nouveau. Dumbledore se doute qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs. Il ne dit plus rien au sujet des missions, à ceux qui ne sont pas directement liés auxdites missions._

_- Mensonge ! Siffla le serpent, irrité._

_- C'est la vérité, Maître, je vous jure…_

_- Tu sais quelque chose, tu me le caches. Ce que tu as dit au sujet de Dumbledore est vrai. Mais tu me mens, je le sens !_

Le mage noir pointa sa baguette d'if sur le jeune homme et aussitôt un jet de lumière rouge frappa Peter, qui se tordit sous l'effet de la douleur, en hurlant.

_- Si tu parles, j'arrête. Si tu te tais ou si ça ne m'intéresse pas, je te tue. Choisis. Que faisais-tu en Bulgarie ?_

Peter pleurait en silence. Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. De plus, la mort l'effrayait toujours autant. Il ne voulait pas disparaître maintenant. Il se sentait lâche…

_- En fait…j'étais en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix…_

_- Ce n'est pas tout ! Cracha l'homme à la face de serpent, une colère àa peine voilée se dessinant dans sa voix. Pourquoi avoir fuit mes Mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il alors, le menaçant de sa baguette._

_- Je… Suis le-le, bafouilla-t-il._

_- Parle, hurla alors le mage hors de lui, lançant un sortilège doloris à Pettigrow._

_- Je suis le gardien du secret des Potter ! Lâcha alors Peter, secoué par des vagues de douleur intense. Ils ont changé secrètement de gardien, par peur d'être découvert, et ils m'ont choisi, sanglota-t-il._

Le descendant de Serpentard fixa Peter, pétrifié. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir choqué à ce point un mage d'une telle envergure. Il voyait l'incrédulité et la stupeur dans ses yeux écarlates.

Le mage reprit aussitôt une expression neutre, sauf ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur de victoire. Sa bouche sans lèvres se fendit soudain en un sourire démoniaque.

_- Dis moi où ils sont, je t'épargnerai. Dis moi où ils sont, je te récompenserai quand tout sera terminé, déclara alors l'homme calmement, son ire soudainement apaisée._

Peter se dégoûtait. Il savait qu'en parlant il allait trahir ses amis et les mettre en danger. Mais la peur l'emporta sur la raison, une fois de plus. Il savait désormais que ses actes allaient avoir de lourdes conséquences. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter Gwen, il y a longtemps…

_- Les Potter se sont cachés dans un village. Ils vivent à Godric's Hollow. Plus exactement à la sortie nord du village, souffla-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même._

_- Parfait, Peter. Je vérifierai tes dires ce soir. En attendant, Queudver, je veux m'assurer que tu ne fuiras plus, le temps que je vois si tu m'as dupé ou non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, actuellement : je l'aurais senti autrement. Mais ta désertion ne me donne plus entière satisfaction de toi. Je ne peux plus te faire vraiment confiance._

Lord Voldemort leva directement sa baguette sur Peter et lança le sortilège Doloris. Peter s'effondra de nouveau, hurlant de douleur. Il suppliait l'homme d'arrêter. Mais Voldemort semblait s'amuser. Plus Peter le suppliait et plus il le torturait.

Tout s'arrêta soudain. Peter aurait presque voulut remercier Voldemort. Presque. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le visage reptilien du mage. Il n'entendait rien, mais il vit la bouche de l'homme s'ouvrir et un jet de lumière bleu clair lui foncer droit dessus.

Le sort le toucha en plaine tête et il crut recevoir une brique sur le crâne. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, sur le sol couvert de feuilles de la clairière.

Lord Voldemort regarda le corps inanimé de son sous-fifre avec dédain, puis il disparut, se rendant dans son quartier général, afin de se préparer pour sa future victoire. Il devait être présentable aux yeux de tous, lorsqu'il allait être immortel.

Il laissa échapper un rire suraigu, tandis que Peter, inconscient, refaisait son rêve avec la voix …

* * *

_(1) : étymologiquement, embrasser signifie __**prendre dans ses bras **__. C'est ici le sens que j'emploie. En fait, embrasser a ensuite été utilisé pour dire __**prendre dans ses bras et donner un baiser**__, et par extension, il est désormais utilisé dans le sens que nous connaissons qui est un synonyme de __**donner un baiser**__._

_(2) : La traduction latine est arrangée, pour des raisons de traductions et de rime . Le texte original que j'avais écrit est en français et dit :_

_Ce gardien devra laisser son pouvoir_

_A un nouveau gardien pour fuir le danger…_

_Il devra alors nous protégés par sa fidélité_

_Sans jamais faillir à son devoir._

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Comment c'était ?**_

_**Laissez moi vos reviews !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est en ligne et s'intitule « Un Amour Sacrifié ». **_

_**La fin est à vos pieds désormais…**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth**_

_Publié le 16 juin 2008_


	34. Un Amour Sacrifié

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire :) !**_

_**Info sur le chapitre : **__**L'histoire de ce chapitre ! Je l'ai commencé en juillet 2006, juste après mon bac, alors que j'écrivais le chapitre 12 ! J'ai terminé le chapitre en 2007. Puis le tome 7 est sorti. En le lisant, j'ai lu la scène que j'avais dores et déjà écrite. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner. Alors j'ai laissé tomber le tome 7 et j'ai légèrement retravaillé mon chapitre. **_

_**En avril je l'ai complété et finalisé.**_

_**Je pensais l'avoir terminé… Et en écrivant le chapitre 33 j'ai rajouté le passage des rêves de Peter. De ce fait, J'ai ajouté au chapitre 34 tout une nouvelle partie au début, partie écrite hier après-midi et cette nuit !**_

_**En rajoutant cette partie, j'ai dû modifier le chapitre 33. Mais les modifications ont entraînés des modifications au 34 !**_

_**Ainsi de suite ! Voilà qui explique une partie de mon retard. **_

_**Sachant que les modifications sont liées dans les deux chapitres, du fait de l'histoire, je n'ai pas voulu les publier séparément.**_

_**C'est le chapitre qui me tient le plus à cœur, avec « l'envol du papillon ».**_

_**Autres infos : **__**Je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 35. Ce sera le dernier chapitre, plus un épilogue centré sur Remus. Il sera plus court que les autres chapitres… (enfin pour le moment ) **_

_**En allant sur mon profil, vous trouverez un lien vous menant à la galerie de ma fan fiction : il y a toutes les illustrations que j'ai faites de ma fiction !**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture à vous tous,**_

_**.: Abelforth**_** :.**

* * *

**XXXIV. Un Amour Sacrifié**

_- Peter… Tu devais les aider…_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Peter, désespéré. Vous êtes toujours dans mes rêves, mais je ne vous vois pas._

_- C'est moi, Peter !_

Le jeune homme vit alors une forme se matérialiser devant lui. Une femme, aux contours troubles certes, mais une femme.

_- Que me voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt._

_- Ton bien, mon cœur, rien que ton bien…_

Peter crut recevoir un seau d'eau glacé. Il n'avait plus entendu personne l'appeler ainsi depuis elle. Seul son amour l'avait surnommé ainsi, d'ailleurs.

Mais elle… C'était impossible ! Pourtant, tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Il reconnaissait cette voix, son intonation. Et alors qu'il comprenait, la masse informe devint plus nette et une jeune femme se dessina. Son visage rond, ses yeux marron rieurs. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

Gwennoline flottait devant lui, dans cet espace blanc où il se trouvait à chaque fois qu'il rêvait d'elle…

_- Gwen ? C'est toi ? Demanda-t-il, ému, des larmes commençant à couler sur son visage._

_- Je suis là… Chut, ne pleure pas !_

Elle le regardait tristement. Ses yeux exprimaient une déception profonde.

_- Peter, tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. Tu n'as rien dit à personne. Tu le devais pourtant. Tout s'est compliqué. Tu le sais. _

_- Pardonne moi, je t'en prie…, la supplia-t-il._

La jeune femme disparut alors et, devant les yeux de Peter, se dessina la maison des Potter. Il entendit de nouveau la voix de sa belle disparue retentir, mais il ne la vit toujours pas.

_- Tu les as trahis… Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Ce sont tes amis ! Ils ont un enfant. Je t'avais demandé de les protéger. Tu n'as pas compris ? _

_- Compris quoi ? Je les ai protégé du mieux que je pouvais !_

_- Il t'aurait suffit d'aller habiter avec eux, comme Sirius aurait pu le faire : tout aurait été plus simple…_

_- M'enfermer avec eux aurait montré aux autres, que je devais me cacher, et le plan de Sirius aurait échoué !_

_- Et alors ? Ils vont mourir, Peter ! S'écria Gwen d'une voix triste._

_- NON ! Hurla désespérément Peter, qui se retrouvait confronté à la réalité. Je voudrais mourir…_

_- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais il aurait mieux valu mourir pour tes amis que de vivre comme tu vas le faire désormais…_

_- J'ai si peur de la mort, Gwen… Je n'aurais pas pu… Pardonne-moi…_

La vision de la maison des Potter éclata comme une vitre face à lui. Il se cacha les yeux comme pour se protéger, sentant une brise l'effleurer, et non des morceaux de verre tranchant. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau.

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche échancrée à longues manches amples.

_- N'en ai pas peur… Tu seras libéré lorsque ça t'arrivera. Nous serons de nouveau réunis._

_- Que puis-je faire pour les sauver ? S'empressa de demander Peter, impuissant._

_- Voldemort t'a fait promettre de ne rien dire de ton statut et des Mangemorts, non ?_

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Je sais tout, désormais… Alors ?_

_- Oui, je ne dois rien dire à personne. Et qu'est-ce que ça changera à mon histoire ?_

_- Tu aurais pu depuis longtemps te libérer de ton fardeau, mon cœur._

_- Comment ? S'emporta-t-il. Si tu sais tout, dis le moi !_

_- Voldemort a ses faiblesses aussi. Il t'a interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à l'Ordre et non de mettre l'Ordre au courrant. Si tu ne peux le dire oralement, écris leur !_

_- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blême._

Peter se laissa tomber. Il se remit à pleurer. Comment avait-il fait pour se laisser avoir ainsi ? Il se trouvait écoeurant et stupide. Il n'était qu'un crétin couard.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Tout le monde fait des erreurs, annonça-t-elle tristement. J'aurais dû tout dire à Lily dans le train. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ce jour là ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. On nous aurait protégé. J'ai ma part de responsabilités dans l'histoire, je suis désolée._

_- Non…_

_- Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre dans cet engrenage infernal et nous sauver tous les deux, m'empêchant de mourir et t'empêchant de te damner. C'est ma faute également…_

_- Non ! Hurla-t-il désespéré._

_- Accepte la vérité, affronte les conséquences de nos actes. Je dois y aller…_

_- Non ! Reste ! Je t'en prie ! Pardonne moi…_

Peter se jeta à son cou et nicha sa tête dans son cou blanc. La jeune femme le repoussa pour le regarder. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément. Peter sentit un bonheur intense naître en lui. Un bonheur oublié. Il se sentit soudainement apaisé.

Elle se recula et une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle caressa le visage de Peter et soupira.

_- Te pardonner… Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais je te comprends. Tu dois te réveiller maintenant, mon cœur. Tu dois les sauver ! Rentrer chez toi et écris leur ! Maintenant !_

_- Non, Gwen ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Hurla-t-il, d'une voix déchirante. Je t'aime !_

_- On se reverra. Je t'attendrai. _

La jeune femme devint évanescente et disparut totalement. Seul un écho lui parvint :

_- Aide les…_

_- Gwen !_

Peter ouvrit alors les yeux. Son unique amour n'était plus là. Seul une douleur intense se fit ressentir au niveau de son crâne.

Il était seul dans la forêt et la nuit était tombée. Le ciel se couvrait doucement, annonçant l'orage.

Peter Pettigrow se leva, dérouté. Pour une fois, il allait enfin prendre la bonne décision.

* * *

La nuit tombait une nouvelle fois sur Godric's Hollow. James était accoudé à la fenêtre du salon. Il aurait aimé sortir de cette maison, mais il ne pouvait pas, ils risquaient leur vie à chaque instant. Les Londubat étaient également enfermés chez eux, sans pouvoir sortir. Le ciel étoilé ne dévoilait pas ou très peu son manteau tacheté, qui se trouvait masqué par d'épais nuage gris. Voilà un nouvel Halloween, qui allait se passer sans ses amis.

Ses amis…. Ils lui manquaient. Peter était en mission pour l'Ordre et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sirius avait terminer sa mission ce soir, mais ne pouvait en aucun cas les rejoindre.Quant à Remus, la pleine lune, dont on voyait le halo lumineux derrière la brume, ne devait pas arranger son état mental.Depuis la perte de leur bébé et la mort de Fionna, il avait sombré dans un gouffre, dont il avait du mal à ressortir : Il avait commencé à ressortir avec Sirius, pour e changer les idées. Mais rien ne semblait lui remonter le moral.

Qu'il était loin le temps des maraudeurs, époque où régnaient l'insouciance, la joie et la liberté !

Mais ce temps était révolu et James savait que plus jamais il ne le revivrait. Il le regrettait d'ailleurs.Lily se trouvait dans le salon, assise dans un siège, Harry gazouillant dans ses bras. Elle le berçait doucement. James les regarda et oublia un peu ses soucis…

La maternité lui allait bien, pensa-t-il : elle se sentait bien, et pensait un peu moins à son amie Fionna. Sa mort avait vraiment atteint tout le groupe, mais Lily et Alice avaient été plus affectées par sa disparition, étant donné qu'elles étaient plus proches d'elle que tous les autres. Excepté Remus.Leur ami ne semblait plus vraiment connecté à la réalité. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui. Comme si la lycanthropie et la perte de son enfant n'avait pas suffit, il avait fallu que son seul et unique amour se fasse assassiner. Il ne voulait voir personne, il avait besoin d'être seul.

_- Ça va mon cœur ? Demanda doucement James._

_- Oui, oui, ça va… Toi, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment dans tes baskets. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

_- Oh…_

James se rapprocha de sa femme et de son fils et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il attrapa Lily par les épaules et la prit contre lui. Mais elle voyait bien qu'en faisant ceci, il espérait qu'elle l'oubliât. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

_- James ?_

_- D'accord, je capitule ! Remus, je pensais à lui. C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Il est encore seul…_

_- Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire et toi non plus. Il doit affronter ses métamorphoses, seul. Sirius vient à peine de rentrer, il est trop fatigué pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Quant à nous, nous sommes en danger, James, et nous ne pouvons pas l'aider comme les autres ne peuvent pas nous aider. C'est dur et cruel, mais nous y sommes contraints. Nous n'avons pas le choix…_

_- On a toujours le choix…, souffla-t-il._

_- Je ne pense pas, chéri. Je te l'aurais dit avant, mais dans notre cas, le choix a été pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Voldemort a fait le choix de suivre cette fichue prophétie. Ainsi il nous a forcés à nous cacher, nous, Frank et Alice. Ou alors on devra mourir._

_- Je sais mon amour, mais j'ai toujours eu horreur d'être passif, bougonna James._

_- On est à l'abri ici… Dumbledore arrivera à le détruire. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Mais Lily, ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait que Voldemort ne se montrait que très peu, qu'il était lâche et évitait donc d'affronter des adversaires qui l'égalaient. Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir rester ici longtemps.James déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry qui était en train de s'amuser à attraper les cheveux de sa mère. Puis il embrassa Lily. Il avait peur et être prêt d'eux le rassurait. Ils les aimaient tant.

Il se leva et retourna près de la fenêtre. Il n'avait que ça à faire : scruter le ciel à la recherche des étoiles, telle que Sirius. Elle lui faisait penser à son ami…

Mais en vain, le ciel était trop sombre, et les épais nuages empêchaient toute visibilité. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, un éclair déchira le ciel et le tonnerre gronda, tandis que les nuages fendus se mirent à verser de fines gouttes.

Derrière lui, un piaillement se fit entendre : Lily avait fait apparaître un petit canari qui voletait au-dessus de Harry. Ce dernier rigolait à n'en plus reprendre son souffle. Harry essaya d'attraper le canari, mais il voletait un peu plus haut. Le petit bonhomme sembla se concentrer et d'un coup le canari fut attiré dans sa main de bébé, qui se referma sur lui, le détruisant dans un petit « pop » sonore, qui provoqua un fou rire chez Harry. Un fou rire très communicatif, puisque ses parents se joignirent à lui.

_- Il est doué pour son âge… Il a hérité d'une deuxième qualité de sa mère. Ses superbes yeux verts et sa prédisposition pour la magie._

_- Tais toi donc ! Riposta Lily, les joues rougies par tant de compliments._

James lui sourit tendrement et reporta son attention dehors… Un hibou bravait la pluie, un parchemin accroché à la patte. Celui de Peter. Un autre éclair traversa le ciel. James ouvrit rapidement la vitre et attrapa le message du volatile avant de le relâcher dehors. James déroula le petit bout de parchemin, après avoir refermé la fenêtre. Il le lut aussitôt.

_« James, Lily,_

_Je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi.Je ne voulais pas… Pardonnez-moi.Je suis un lâche, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Partez tant qu'il en est encore temps !_

_J'ai toujours su qui avait pénétré dans le manoir Potter. Mais je devais me taire pour qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en prennent à Gwen. Rogue, Black et Rosier. C'est Rogue qui a attaqué Squirly. Rogue a vu Gwen parler à Lily en fin de septième année. Mais c'est Rosier qui l'avait attaquée. _

_C'est Rosier qui a tué ma Gwen, mais il a payé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai été piégé. Que devais-je faire ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il blesse Gwen. Elle avait décidé de tout vous dire, juste avant de mourir…_

_Mais après sa mort, ils en voulaient à ma vie. J'avais peur. J'ai dû mettre du poison dans un verre après la mort des Prewett, l'année dernière. Ce devait être pour Dumbledore. Mais je ne savais pas qui serait touché. Je ne voulais pas que Fionna meure._

_Je me suis bêtement retrouvé dans un engrenage infernal. Je me suis haï. _

_Il va venir ce soir… J'aimerais tant que vous me compreniez. La mort est effrayante !Je m'en veux tellement. _

_Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît._

_Peter »_

Tout se mit à tourner autour de James. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Son ami. C'était lui le traître ? Peter le plus timide et le plus peureux avait finalement rejoint l'ennemi ?

Par sa faute, Gwen, Fionna et le bonheur de Remus avait quitté cette terre. James chiffonna le parchemin sous l'effet de la rage, mais surtout de l'effroi. Le petit papier s'enflamma immédiatement. Trahi par son propre ami ! Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Tout était lié à Peter. Tout.

_- NON ! Qu'est-ce que … ! Non ! C'est un cauchemar ! Hurla James._

Lily le regarda, inquiète. Qu'était-ce ? Un nouveau mort ?

_- Que se passe-t-il, chéri ? _

_- Peter… Tu m'avais fait part de tes inquiétudes… J'aurais dû t'écouter. Nous aurions dû suivre tes doutes. Pardon. Il nous a trahis. Il nous a livrés à Voldemort. Il nous a trahis, Lily ! Trahis ! Prépare tes affaires, je vais attendre ici au cas où… S'il y a un problème je te préviens. _

Harry dormait désormais. Lily se leva. La terreur se lisait sur son visage. Elle savait que maintenant, plus rien n'était vraiment sûr. Ils n'étaient plus à l'abri ! Elle déposa doucement Harry sur le fauteuil et se jeta dans les bras de James. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, entendant son cœur battre. Elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrêtât, pour fuir loin d'ici, avec lui et leur enfant. Loin de ce fou.

James déposa des baisers papillons sur sa tête avant de chercher ses lèvres, pour lui offrir un baiser plein d'amour, qui la rassura. Puis il attrapa doucement la tête de Lily entre ses mains, chacun cherchant le regard de l'autre.

_- Lily, quoiqu'il advienne, promets moi de t'enfuir et de protéger Harry. Si les choses devaient mal tourner, promets moi que tu n'essaieras pas de m'aider. Promets moi de partir à l'abri. Fuis et va à Poudlard. Là-bas seulement, tu seras en sécurité avec le petit._

_- Mais James…_

_- Promets moi ! Insista le beau brun._

_- Je te le promets, mon amour._

_- Va préparer nos affaires. On part d'ici un quart d'heure. Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime…_

_- S'il te plaît, emmène moi le miroir que Sirius m'avait donné lorsque nous étions à Poudlard… _

_- Oui…_

Elle monta rapidement à l'étage supérieur et prit le miroir qui se trouvait sur la commode de leur chambre. Puis elle redescendit près de son époux. James regarda le miroir.

_- Sirius, vite, Sirius ! C'est urgent… Nom d'un gobelin, réponds ! Vite ! Sirius !_

James continuait de fixer le miroir quand soudain, Lily entendit une voix familière s'en échapper.

_- Qu'y a-t-il, James ? S'inquiéta l'homme aux cheveux ébène._

_- Il nous a trahis, ils savent où nous sommes. Viens vite, on a besoin d'un moyen de transport pour emmener Harry loin d'ici. _

_- Peter ? Non ! _

_- Si je te le dis ! Il nous a écris pour nous demander pardon et nous prévenir…_

_- Quel lâche ! S'emporta Sirius. Il n'a pas pu faire ça ?_

A entendre sa voix, Lily sut qu'il était furieux.

_- Montre moi vite Lily et Harry …_

James tourna le miroir en direction de sa femme et de son fils.

_- Lily, prépare des affaires pour Harry. Je passe le prendre. Dès que je l'aurai, vous transplanerez jusqu'à Poudlard, je vous rejoindrai là-bas ! A tout à l'heure…_

James posa le miroir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Puis il regarda dehors. Un éclair illumina les ténèbres une fraction de seconde… Mais une ombre au loin avait tiré l'œil de James, malgré la pluie battante. Puis un second éclair fendit les airs. James aperçut de nouveau cette silhouette encapuchonnée, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il comprit alors, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire.

_- Lily, il arrive ! Vite ! Fuis ! Hurla l'homme aux yeux chocolat._

_- James, attends, je ne peux pas…_

_- Lily, tu m'avais promis ! Vociféra-t-il._

_- James, non… _

Elle courut vers lui, et s'étreignirent avant de s'embrasser. Lily comprit que ce baiser serait son dernier. Elle le sentit. James faisait passer toute sa douceur, son amour et son affection pour elle à travers celui-ci.

_- Je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi…_

Lily courut vers Harry et James regarda par la fenêtre. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard.

_- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…, hurla-t-il, pour la stimuler._

Lily attrapa Harry et monta rapidement les escaliers. James se mit face à la porte et lança un sort pour la bloquer. Lily était presque arriver dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion : Voldemort était là. Elle entendit son rire glacial. Elle retint un hurlement. Elle ne pourrait plus fuir. Il l'en empêcherait.

Reverrait-elle un jour James ? Elle en doutait. Des larmes de douleurs perlèrent en silence sur son visage. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, la verrouilla et essaya de trouver une échappatoire.

* * *

James avait trébuché lorsque le mage noir avait fait voler la porte en éclat. Il se releva rapidement et fit face à Lord Voldemort.

_- James Potter, toi et ta famille… Je vous ai enfin trouvés, siffla l'homme de sa voix aiguë._

James lança un sort de stupéfaction, que le mage noir évita rapidement, avant de lancer un jet de lumière jaune que James ne connaissait pas. Il fut content de l'éviter, car ce sort, après avoir touché un cadre, l'avait coupé en deux…

_- Vous parlez… Trouver ? Il vous a fallu soustraire ces informations à Peter. Espèce de lâche ! Expelliarmus !_

Mais le mage noir bloqua l'offensive d'un revers de main…

_- Tu n'as rien de mieux… Endoloris !_

James se décala sur sa droite, pour éviter le sort…

_- Ce soir, je règnerais enfin en maître absolu et personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter… Je serai immortel ! Ton ami m'a été très utile… Un imbécile, peureux et lâche, mais tellement manipulable ! Il est peut-être mort à cette heure-là ! Siffla l'homme, en agitant sa baguette._

James se décala encore une fois et le sort percuta un lampadaire qui se brisa lors de l'impact. Le jeune homme à lunettes envoya plusieurs sorts de suite, que Voldemort esquiva à chaque fois, sauf un qui ne réussit simplement qu'à entailler le haut de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier regarda sa blessure, puis posa sa baguette contre elle. L'entaille se referma…

Il releva la tête et fixa de ses yeux rouges le jeune homme brun, un mépris infini les habitant.

_- Endoloris ! Siffla l'homme serpent._

Cette fois-ci, le jet de lumière frappa James en pleine poitrine et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de hurler tant la douleur était violente. Il s'effondra au sol, son corps secoué de spasmes, et sa baguette lui glissa des mains, roulant jusqu'au pied du mage noir. Il se releva pourtant assez rapidement.Un sourire de dément se dessina sur la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort. Une lueur de triomphe illumina les fentes qui lui servaient de pupilles, tandis qu'il marchait sur la baguette du jeune Potter, qui se brisa sous son poids.James le regarda, incrédule. Il voulu reculer mais ne put effectuer cette action. Il comprit alors… Voldemort n'avait jusque là pas cherché à le tuer… Mais à le piéger. Il se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et n'avait pas vu qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Son sang se glaça, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il allait mourir. Il le savait maintenant. Il regardait son bourreau en face, droit dans les yeux. Il chercha une dernière once de courage en lui et prononça une dernière phrase au Lord Noir.

_- Vous êtes lâche et pour cela vous ne gagnerez jamais._

_- Et toi tu n'es qu'un stupide Gryffondor, que le courage aveugle. Tout aurait été plus simple si vous m'aviez rejoint, toi et ta famille…_

_- Je préfère être un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, qu'un fou au sang-mêlé qui se fait passer pour autre auprès de ses esclaves. Dumbledore sera toujours là, pour vous barrer la route : vous n'avez pas son envergure et ne l'aurez jamais ! Vous êtes pitoyable ! Vous allez faire quoi ? Tuer un bébé ? Quelle prouesse ! Vous ne serez jamais rien qu'un raté !_

La réplique cinglante de James enflamma la fureur de Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette en direction du sorcier brun. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et prononça une phrase à voix basse…

_- Harry, Lily, je vous aime… je vous aimerai toujours…_

_- Avada Kedavra ! Lança la voix suraiguë du fou._

James vit le jet de lumière se rapprocher. Cette couleur, ce vert, celui des yeux de sa Lily et de son petit Harry. Soudain il sentit une atroce douleur le pénétrer. Un instant plus tard, son corps, sans vie, s'effondra au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon.

James n'était plus.

* * *

Lily avait fermé la porte derrière elle. Elle devait prévenir l'Ordre. Elle alla déposer Harry dans son lit, puis elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Ses larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. Ses tâches de rousseur étaient mouillées. Elle devait se concentrer…

Elle chercha en elle un souvenir heureux. James, Harry, ses amis… La naissance de Harry ! Elle se revoyait, en train de tenir Harry dans ses bras. James était assis à côté d'elle, tous leurs amis autour d'eux…

_- Spero Patronum ! Lança-t-elle._

Des jets de lumières argentés filèrent de sa baguette, et une magnifique biche argentée et lumineuse apparut.

_- Va prévenir Dumbledore, vite…_

Le petit cervidé fila à une vitesse folle, en traversant les murs. Lily se retourna et partit vers Harry. Elle devait le protéger… Elle devait se sacrifier.Elle entendit des bruits d'objets qui se brisaient au rez-de-chaussée. James et Voldemort se battaient. Elle pleura. Voldemort avait indirectement tué sa mère. Il avait, par l'intermédiaire de Peter, fait assassiner Fionna, accidentellement. Il avait fait tuer Regulus, son ami. Il avait corrompu Peter, obligé les Londubat et eux-même à se terrer… Et ils allaient mourir. Elle n'entendit plus de bruit en bas. Son tour allait arriver.

Elle se précipita vers le lit d'enfant où Harry dormait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et remonta la manche de sa robe. Elle appuya la baguette contre son avant bras et posa une main sur le torse de son fils. Puis, alors que sa douleur s'accentuait et que ses larmes se déversaient, elle se remémora la formule de l'Amour Sacrifié. Ce chapitre, le premier qu'elle avait lu, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement.

_Amore meo sacrificato,_

_Ille puer protecturus est._

_Sanguine meo morteque meo,_

_Iste hostis in Erebum acturus est._

Une boule rouge sang s'éleva de son bras et une boule dorée s'évada de son cœur. Toutes deux fusionnèrent en une boule blanche minuscule, qui se dirigea vers la main de Lily, qui se trouvait sur son fils. La petite boule descendit alors et pénétra dans la poitrine du bébé.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix du Lord Noir s'élever de l'étage inférieur, pour prononcer ce sort impardonnable. Elle entendit un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule. James était mort.

Elle retint alors un hurlement de douleur. Elle ne devait pas réveiller Harry.Une partie d'elle aussi venait de mourir… Elle ne reverrait plus ses beaux yeux chocolat effleurer son corps. Elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix, son rire… Elle ne le verrait plus puisqu'il n'était plus. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir avant de se faire tuer. Mourir d'Amour. Mais James avait sacrifié son amour pour elle, elle devrait donc sacrifier le sien pour Harry, pour le sauver.

Des sanglots montèrent de sa gorge et les larmes perlèrent aussitôt de ses yeux en amandes.Elle se rappela de son premier baiser avec James, ce Noël inoubliable…

Le temps qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard.

Ses cheveux sombres.

Ses amis.

Son visage.

Ses moments de bonheur.

Ses bras protecteurs.

Tout son passé et son bonheur étaient liés à lui. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Mais il lui avait fait promettre de vivre pour Harry… Mais à quoi bon ? En vivant, Harry serait en danger. En se sacrifiant, elle lui assurait la vie.

Elle lui avait donné la vie et elle lui donnerait sa vie. Ses larmes se calmèrent. Elle pensa à ses parents qui étaient morts depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Elle entendit un rire effroyable retentir dans les escaliers.

Le bruit d'objets que l'on casse.

Puis la porte de la chambre fut défoncée. La silhouette d'un grand homme maigre se dessina. La tête allongée à la face de serpent apparut alors à Lily. Elle attrapa sa baguette. Voldemort la fixa avec mépris et se dirigea vers le petit lit de Harry. Mais Lily s'interposa.

_- Ne le touchez pas, pitié !_

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !_

_- Tuez moi à sa place…, proposa-t-elle, en abaissant sa baguette._

_- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça, si près du but… Je ne vais pas faire l'honneur à une Sang-de-Bourbe de se faire tuer de ma propre main ! Railla-t-il._

_- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi !_

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

_- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Sang-de-Bourbe !_

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…_

Alors Voldemort abandonna son idée d'écarter Lily. Après tout, Severus pourrait en trouver une autre bien mieux… Il éprouverait du désir pour une autre, au sang plus pur.

Il allait l'éliminer. Il se recula et leva rapidement sa baguette. Il laissa échappé un rire suraigu, le rire d'un fou qui s'apprête à assouvir sa soif.

* * *

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un sorcier à la longue barbe argentée était assis dans son bureau. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur une bassine de pierre. Derrière lui, un jeune homme attendait anxieux, le fixant de ses deux yeux sombres.

Soudain une magnifique biche apparut dans la pièce. Dumbledore se leva et se figea. Quant au jeune homme aux cheveux gras, il sembla extrêmement inquiet.

Albus Dumbledore fut horrifié à la simple vue de ce patronus, qui était lourd de signification.

Le Patronus de Lily.

_- Professeur, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Rogue, son cœur battant bien trop vite._

_- Ils sont en danger… Annonça gravement Dumbledore, le visage défait._

* * *

A Godric's Hollow, Lily regarda une seconde l'assassin de son mari. Les yeux embués ne cachaient pas la frayeur de la jeune femme rousse. Une frayeur mélangée à une douleur atroce. Pourtant, une once de défi semblait s'installer dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux en amande.

_- Avada …_

_- Je t'aime Harry, nous t'aimons…_

_- …Kedavra._

Lily vit un éclair vert, foncer droit sur elle.

_- HARRY ! Hurla-t-elle avant que le sort ne la touche. _

Elle sentit ce sort mortel l'envahir, lui glacer le sang, comme un poison. Elle sentit la vie la quitter. Et tout, autour d'elle, devint clair…

Des visages souriant lui firent face. Ses parents lui firent signe, alors que James venait la prendre dans ses bras. Au loin, elle vit Gwen, dans une robe blanche, lui faire des grands signes, le regard triste. Elle aperçut également son ami Fionna, un bébé d'un an environ dans les bras, les cheveux clair et les yeux dorés.

Et elle croisa un regard glacé, celui de son cher ami qui l'avait prématurément quittée. Regulus vint l'étreindre rapidement. Elle venait les retrouver dans l'au-delà.

Son âme ayant quitté sa prison de chair, son corps s'effondra.

Lily venait de quitter le monde des vivants pour toujours.

* * *

À Poudlard, Dumbledore attrapa sa baguette sur son bureau et sa cape. Rogue semblait perdu. Que devait-il faire ?

Mais lorsque Dumbledore se retourna, il vit la belle biche s'effondrer, foudroyer par une mort atroce, puis éclater en poussière évanescente. Albus comprit que Lily venait de mourir. Rogue aussi.

Il transplana à Godric's Hollow, alors que Severus Rogue se laissait tomber au sol, détruit, en poussant un cri déchirant.

* * *

Voldemort regarda Harry qui s'était réveillé en entendant le hurlement de sa mère. L'homme fixa le bébé. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Dumbledore apercevait déjà la maison des Potter. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put. Il arriva enfin à la barrière qui limitait la propriété des Potter.

_- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Voldemort, triomphant._

Au fur et à mesure que l'éclair vert avançait, une protection se libérait du sang de Harry et se propageait dans sa peau. Soudain l'éclair frappa Harry en pleine tête. Il se mit à pleurer, lorsque le sort, au lieu de le tuer, l'écorcha, en formant un éclair, sur son front, avant d'être réfléchi. Voldemort n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il vit le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra arriver sur lui, sans qu'il ne pût faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Il sentit alors la douleur atroce l'envahir, telle un poison qui se propage dans le corps de sa victime. Le choc produisit un semblant d'explosion et son corps se désagrégea, laissant l'infime partie de son âme à nu… Il se retrouvait à un état indéfinissable, moins qu'un esprit ou qu'un fantôme… Juste un septième d'une âme damnée.

Dumbledore se figea en voyant un éclair vert au premier étage et les vitres exploser avec une partie du toit. Il courut et entra enfin dans la maison dévastée.

La porte ne tenait presque plus sur ses gonds, et était éclatée en de nombreux morceaux. Il mit un pied dans le hall et vit que les lumières étaient encore allumées. Il continua d'avancer et aperçut un pied…

Il s'approcha et constata avec effroi que James gisait-là, sans vie.

Il accéléra le pas. Si James était déjà mort et que Lily l'était également, cela signifiait que l'Avada Kedavra vu au dehors était destiné à Harry. Il monta et se dirigea directement dans la chambre.

Personne.

Enfin, aucune trace de vie. Lily était au sol, morte. Mais des pleurs se firent entendre. Dumbledore s'approcha du lit d'enfant : Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Une blessure ornait son petit front et du sang coulait sur son visage.

Une blessure en forme d'éclair…

Il arrêta l'hémorragie et soigna le visage ensanglanté du petit homme. Puis il lança un sortilège puissant de protection sur le lit de Harry et fouilla la maison. Aucune trace de Voldemort. Il l'aurait vu fuir, il l'aurait entendu… Et malgré le sortilège de la mort vu plus tôt, Harry était encore vivant mais marqué d'une entaille. Une cape noir et une robe de sorcier formait un petit tas au pied du lit de Harry. Dumbledore reconnut la broche argentée qui représentait deux serpents entrelacés. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible…Voldemort n'était plus : anéanti. Du moins, il était sûr qu'il n'avait plus d'apparence physique.

Dumbledore porta Harry dans ses bras et le calma. Une fois apaisé, il le reposa. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues creuses du mage. Il transplana vers Poudlard pour avertir Hagrid. Puis il se rendit au Ministère de la Magie.

Sirius Black arriva enfin à Godric's Hollow, sur sa moto volante. Et la vue, qui s'offrit à lui, lui glaça le sang. Il arrivait trop tard…

Il pénétra dans la maison. Tous les objets cassés, le silence et les portes arrachées ne présageaient rien de bon. Il arriva enfin dans le salon. Il fouilla partout et aperçut finalement un corps inanimé. Voldemort les avait déjà affrontés.

_- JAMES ! Hurla Sirius, qui venait de pâlir, en voyant son ami à terre. _

Il se précipita vers lui et vit ses yeux grands ouverts. Son corps était froid, mais son visage n'exprimait pas la terreur habituelle des gens qui venaient de se faire tuer, mais une sorte de fierté et de défi. Sirius poussa un cri déchirant et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Son courage venait de disparaître.

_- James, mon frère … Non ! NON ! JAMES !_

Le descendant des Black prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Son frère, son ami était mort. Il n'avait rien pu faire ! Il ne le reverrait jamais. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il hurlait, il avait mal… Il aurait voulu mourir, il ne supportait pas cette réalité si cruelle. Il lâcha James, après un laps de temps, qui lui parut une éternité, et déposa un baiser sur son front glacé, en guise d'adieu, avant de lui fermer les paupières et de le mettre sur le canapé. Puis il chercha dans les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée une trace de Lily et Harry : en vain. Il pleurait et sanglotait toujours. Il arriva enfin dans la chambre de ses amis. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Et là encore, l'atrocité du mage noir lui apparut. Il vit au sol la belle Gryffondor. Ses cheveux flamboyants formaient une couronne de feu autour de son visage pâle. Ses yeux émeraude, autrefois animés d'une lueur de vie si vivace, aujourd'hui, ne reflétaient plus rien. Elle aussi, la vie l'avait quittée. Il crut alors que son cœur allait lâcher. Ses amis n'étaient plus. Il n'entendrait plus leurs rires, leurs voix, ne verrait plus leur sourire et leur gaieté. Il les revoyait heureux à Poudlard. Les blagues. Il les revoyait s'embrasser, s'aimer, lui parler. Leur amour vivrait encore, qui sait, où ils étaient. Mais eux ne vivraient plus jamais. Ils avaient été arrachés à la vie et à Sirius.

Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait connu pareille douleur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel déchirement dans ses entrailles. Un mal inconnu lui arrachait le cœur.

Il allait se laisser tomber par terre, abattu par la douleur foudroyante que représentait la perte de ses amis, lorsqu'un petit gazouillement se fit entendre. Sirius s'approcha du lit de Harry et le vit en vie, une entaille sur le front. Sirius n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harry était vivant !

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avant de le reposer. Il descendit le corps de Lily près de celui de James et les couvrit d'un drap blanc. Puis il remonta vers Harry.

Il attrapa une photo de ses amis avec leur fils, la fourra dans sa poche, puis il reprit son filleul dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Finalement, l'amour de James et de Lily continuerait de vivre dans ce monde, où ils n'étaient plus. A travers son filleul.

Sirius geignit, il se savait inconsolable. Rien au monde ne les ramènerait. Ils étaient désormais orphelin, Harry et lui. Ils allaient devoir reformer une famille ensemble. Avec Remus.

La douleur de Sirius se transforma alors en colère. Où était Voldemort ? Pourquoi Harry était-il seul avec une simple cicatrice ?

Sirius alla s'allonger sur le lit de ses amis pour veiller sur Harry. Il envoya un Patronus à Alice et Franck. Ils devaient être en danger, eux aussi. Lorsque Harry s'endormit enfin, Sirius se releva et chercha une couverture dans laquelle envelopper son filleul pour l'emmener le plus loin possible.

Voldemort pouvait encore être dans les parages, s'attarder ne serait que folie. Il avait déjà trop tardé.

Il enveloppa le petit bonhomme et le porta de son bras gauche, tenant sa baguette de son autre main.

Il regarda le canapé sur lequel étaient allongés les corps de ses amis. Des larmes silencieuses se remirent à couler, et Sirius les essuya rageusement d'un revers de manche.

Il sortit sous le ciel gris et soudain une voix grave retentit.

Le sort lancé par Sirius vint taper son adversaire, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et grogna uniquement.

_- Sirius ? Appela le demi géant._

_- Hagrid ! Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna le jeune homme, choqué par cette soudaine apparition._

_- James et Lily… Ils sont…Commença Hagrid en observant la maison._

Sirius comprit sa question et acquiesça gravement, résistant comme il put pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois.

Hagrid se mit à pleurer bruyamment en comprenant que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas vrai. Mais après tout, Dumbledore était un grand homme et ne lui avait jamais menti, alors pourquoi aurait-ce été différent cette fois-ci ?

_- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda de nouveau Sirius._

_- Dumbledore. Je dois emmener Harry._

_- Pardon ? S'exclama froidement Sirius._

_- Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, mais qu'il n'est pas mort. Ses partisans risquent de rechercher Harry. Il faut le protéger. Pour ça, Dumbledore veut qu'il aille chez son plus proche parent…_

_- Je suis son plus proche parent ! S'offusqua Sirius, les yeux embués._

_- Non, c'est sa tante, Sirius. Désolé. Ordre de Dumbledore._

Sirius resta de marbre. La dernière fraction de bonheur se brisa dans son âme. Il embrassa tendrement son filleul et le tendit à Hagrid. Il était dans un puit sans fond et on lui arrachait sa corde de sortie. Il regarda Hagrid prendre tendrement le petit Harry dans ses mains gigantesques.

_- Prenez en soin, Hagrid… Je vous en prie !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai._

Il vit alors Hagrid s'éloigner en marchant rapidement. Lui restait là, sans bouger, comme un rat piéger dans un puit…

Sirius se figea. Un rat… Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

_- Hagrid ! Appela le jeune homme. Attendez !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le garde chasse de Poudlard, entre deux sanglots._

_- Comment allez-vous chez la tante de Harry ?_

_- Par les transports moldus. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et Harry est un bébé, je ne peux donc pas utiliser de Portoloin._

_- Prenez ma moto ! Proposa Sirius._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Prenez ma moto, je l'ai modifiée. Vous pourrez voler et aller plus vite. Ne perdez pas de temps !_

_- Mais toi ?_

_- Je n'en ai plus besoin. Du moins, j'en ai moins besoin que vous !_

_- Bien… Alors merci._

Hagrid monta sur l'engin de fer et serra Harry contre lui, pour ne pas le faire tomber. Puis il alluma le contact et la moto pétarada.

Dans un nuage de gaz, elle s'éleva dans les airs et disparut bientôt de la vue de Sirius.

Le jeune Black, enfin seul, donna libre cours à sa douleur. Il était seul. Remus s'en voudrait de savoir qu'alors qu'il subissait les effets de la pleine lune, ses deux amis avaient subi le sortilège de la mort.

Sirius était au fond d'un puit, tel un rat. Mais il s'en sortirait en noyant l'autre rat qui était avec lui. Il se montrerait plus fort et le noierait pour survivre.

Peter allait payer sa traîtrise.

* * *

_**Je suis triste d'avoir cette fois, presque fini. **_

_**Je suis très ému d'avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne…**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera là d'ici la fin de semaine ! Il s'intitulera « La vie continue ». **_

_**La fin est toute proche…**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde !**_

_**Abelforth**_

_Publié le 16 juin 2008_

_**PS : Pour ceux qui l'ont demandé, mes partiels se sont plutôt bien déroulés ! J'aurai les résultats le 25 juin ! Bonne chance à ceux qui passent le Bac ou d'autres exams !**_


	35. La Vie Continue

**Bonjour !**

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf certains personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire !**_

_**Merci à :**__** Sirius07, **__**gabiie-lover, siria Black, Calia/Gwen, phenixladouce, Aurélie59220 **__**et **__**Luna Serdaigle pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Informations : **__**Eh bien voici le dernier. Autant vous dire que ça me fait drôle de le poster, en me disant que c'est fini…**_

_**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas tenu compte du tome 7, même si j'ai été tenté de le faire hier.**_

_**J'ai terminé ce chapitre cette nuit (à 2h et quelques). Je n'ai dormi que 5h cette nuit !**_

_**Le chapitre est centré sur Remus, vous le comprendrez vite et est plus court que d'habitude. Disons que c'est un épilogue, vu que me fiction était centrée sur Lily et James (paix à leurs âmes). **_

_**Avant de vous laisser lire la fin, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir encouragé et suivi. Ce furent deux années merveilleuses, où je passais mon temps libre dans un monde merveilleux qui va me manquer. Oui, deux ans, six mois et 17 jours exactement ! Voilà le temps qu'il m'aura fallu.**_

_**Je vais publier une annexe aujourd'hui, donnant des infos sur les personnages, l'histoire. Les plans abandonnés. J'espère que ces petites informations vous plairont !**_

_**Je rappelle que dans mon profil, vous trouverez le lien qui vous mènera aux illustrations de ma fan fiction, que j'ai faites.**_

_**Un grand merci encore à tous !**_

_**Bises et bonne lecture,**_

_**Abelforth**_

* * *

**XXXV. La vie continue **

Remus avait du mal à respirer, tout s'effondrait autour de lui…

Il courrait dehors, un simple t-shirt sur le dos et un pantalon en coton, pieds nus, dans le froid de début novembre. En ce deuxième jour du dixième mois de cette année, la raison semblait quitter le corps du lycanthrope. Il transplana et arriva dans la maison des Papillionis, désormais à l'abandon. Il courut jusqu'au jardin et arriva enfin sous le saule pleureur qui abritait sa défunte épouse. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps de quartz, en gémissant. Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas possible… Alors pourquoi ?

Remus poussa un hurlement déchirant. N'importe quel animal ou humain pouvait ressentir la douleur vive du jeune sorcier, désormais détruit.

Il venait de perdre Lily et James, tués par Voldemort. Ainsi Sirius les avait trahi… Ses doutes étaient donc fondés. Sirius, son ami, n'était qu'un traître. Lui qui avait toujours haï sa famille, leurs idéaux, lui qui avait renié son frère, était finalement revenus à l'éducation qu'il avait rejetée.

Il souffrait… Ils étaient morts. Il ne pourrait plus les aider… C'était trop tard.

Il souffrait… Il avait tout perdu en peu de temps… Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il souffrait parce qu'il s'était trop attaché à Sirius, malgré ses craintes. Malgré tout. C'était Sirius qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir.

Quant à Alice et Franck, ils venaient de se faire torturer la veille même par les Lestranges. Le couple Londubat était devenu fou, mais les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés.

Sa vie entière n'était qu'un monstrueux désastre. Alors à quoi lui servait-il de vivre encore pour ressentir cette déchirure qui le persécutait ?

N'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'en finir maintenant ?

S'il abrégeait ses souffrances, il pourrait les revoir, tous. Être heureux.

La maison des Papillionis n'était plus protégée depuis que la famille avait été assassinée. Robin n'avait aucunement voulu revenir dans cette maison qu'il considérait comme maudite. Il n'adressait plus la parole à Remus, depuis la mort de Fionna, le considérant comme unique responsable de la disparition précoce de la jeune femme et du reste de sa famille.

Mais il n'y était pour rien. Elle avait été empoisonnée par le traître de l'Ordre. Par Sirius.

Sirius qui venait la veille même de tuer Peter en pleine rue, dans une explosion qui avait également coûter la vie à douze moldus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Peter ? Il était le plus naïf ! Queudver, l'innocent, assassiné froidement. Comment Remus pouvait croire être dans la réalité ? Aurait-il été le suivant, lui, Remus Lupin ?

Il l'aurait espéré. Mais Sirius avait été arrêté. Il l'avait vu une dernière fois au tribunal, là où sa sanction était tombée sans un jugement. A quoi bon de toute manière ? La rue était pleine de témoins.

Remus aurait préféré se faire tuer en même temps que Peter, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne plus penser à cette trahison. Lui qui avait tant recherché à être aimé et entouré. Il était désormais seul…

Il se rappellerait éternellement du regard glacé de Black. Il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer. De la folie, de la vengeance, du soulagement… et de la douleur.

Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éliminer tous ses amis ? Parce que son Maître avait été anéanti ?

Remus poussa de nouveau un hurlement déchirant, tel un dément empreint à une crise de folie furieuse, brisant le silence apaisant du lieu.

_-Remus…_

Une voix douce et rassurante venait de s'élever. Remus ne se retourna même pas. Il ne fit aucun geste. Pourquoi venait-il là ? Comment avait-il su qu'il se trouvait ici ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

_- Laissez moi…, geignit Remus, à bout de force._

_- Remus… Je vous laisserai bientôt. Je venais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien._

_- Que j'aille bien ? Hurla Remus, hors de lui._

Comment un homme aussi sage pouvait-il se montrer aussi stupide ? Il venait de tout perdre ! Comment aurait-il pu se sentir bien ?

_- Je sais que ça ne va pas… Que ça n'ira pas bien pendant un moment… Je le comprends. Mais je voulais vérifier que vous n'ayez rien fait d'inconsidéré…_

_- Arrêtez avec votre pitié ! Laissez moi… Je ne veux plus de cette vie ! Chaque seconde qui passe depuis deux jours me meurtris un peu plus l'âme et le corps ! J'ai perdu mes amis… Ma famille !_

_- Justement, ils auraient aimé vous voir heureux malgré tout. Nous sommes tous retournés…_

_- Non. Arrêtez de généraliser ! Ils s'en moquent ! La communauté sorcière fête la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il s'en fiche qu'ils soient morts, ils ne les connaissaient même pas ! Ce n'était pas leurs proches, ils n'en ont rien à faire ! _

Remus fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux. Son regard d'un bleu profond sembla le scruter.

_- Je ne le nie pas… Mais pensez à Neville et à Harry. Ils sont en vie et …_

_- Sans parents ? Vous pensez que c'est une vie ? Vous pensez qu'ils seront heureux ? Au dehors ils fêtent tous Harry, le survivant ! Se rendent-ils compte qu'il va grandir sans sa famille. Qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir de frère et sœur ? Savent-ils qu'il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il a réalisé ? Il se fiche de tout ça ! Ce ne sont que des égoïstes ! Ils vont vivre orphelins, sans jamais connaître ceux qui les ont aimés !_

_- Ils y arriveront… Un jour. Neville a sa grand-mère. Ses parents ne sont pas morts, et peut-être qu'un jour ils retrouveront leur mémoire… Quant à Harry, il a été déposé chez son oncle et sa tante, hier soir._

La fureur s'empara du lycanthrope. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire ça ? Tout l'agaçait chez ce vieux sorcier. Pourquoi était-il là au juste ? Il serra ses poings tellement fort, qu'il rentra ses ongles dans sa peau, ses mâchoires serrées. Il devait se retenir…

_- Remus…_

_- ARRÊTEZ ! DÉGAGEZ ! LAISSEZ MOI SEUL ! LAISSEZ MOI M'EN ALLER ! Beugla Remus, hors de lui. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes ! Vous…Lily n'aurait jamais voulu que son fils aille chez sa sœur. Pétunia la haïssait ! Elle ne voudra jamais s'occuper de Harry ! Jamais ! Quoique vous puissiez lui dire, elle ne considèrera jamais Harry comme un membre à part entière de sa famille ! C'est une garce ! Quant à Franck et Alice… Même s'ils retrouvent un jour leur mémoire, ils ne connaîtront que très peu leur fils ? Croyez-vous que c'est une vie ?_

_- Non, Remus, vous avez raison. Mais, même si je sais déjà tout ça, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Harry sera en sécurité chez sa tante…_

_- En sécurité de quoi ? Il sera plus en danger qu'autre chose ! Sa sœur…_

_- En sécurité si Voldemort revient. Lily s'est sacrifiée pour son fils, ce qui a permis à Harry de survivre, en détruisant Voldemort. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas mort… Pour renforcer la protection de Harry, il vaut mieux qu'il aille chez un membre de sa famille. Même s'il doit en pâtir._

Voldemort… Revenir ? Remus sentit sa colère disparaître. Ses sanglots remontèrent. Si c'était vrai, alors Lily et James seraient morts pour rien… À cause de Sirius. Mais pourquoi ?

Remus n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette trahison et ce qui avait poussé son ami à agir ainsi. Quelque chose sonnait faux…

_- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… _

Remus éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser… James… Peter… Morts ! Lily… Fionna… Mortes ! Alice et Franck… Fous ! Sirius… Un traître.

Le lycanthrope eut soudain la nausée. Il se leva et se précipita derrière le saule.

_- Remus… Ça se passera à Godric's Hollow à 15h. J'espère qu'on vous y verra._

Remus se retourna et regarda l'homme âgé, droit dans les yeux. Il aperçut une larme couler derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de disparaître dans sa barbe argentée.

_- Merci, Professeur Dumbledore, murmura tristement Remus._

Le directeur lui répondit par un sourire mélancolique et disparut dans un crac sonore. Remus, lui, se dirigea sur la dalle de Quartz qui devrait le recevoir le jour de sa mort. Il s'y allongea et tendit son bras pour poser sa main sur le bras pétrifié de sa défunte épouse.

Il resta là, étendu un moment essayant, en vain, de faire taire sa douleur…

* * *

L'après midi, à 14h, Remus arriva au petit village de Godric's Hollow. L'enterrement débutait dans une heure. Avant, il devait voir la maison de ses propres yeux.

Il se dirigea vers la demeure qui fut celle des Potter. Au loin, il vit que la porte était défoncée et que les fenêtres de l'étage avaient volé en éclats.

Son estomac se tordit. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi ?

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il se dépêcha de passer la porte du jardin et se réfugia dans la maison de ses feus amis.

Quand Remus vit le salon, il comprit qu'un combat s'était déroulé là. Sur un fauteuil il vit le soleil se refléter. Il s'approcha alors et découvrit un des miroirs à double vue de Sirius. Celui de James. Remus le prit et le garda. Après tout, il en avait un chez lui. Dans cet appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Sirius.

Il devait arrêter d'y penser.

Il se mit alors en tête de monter à l'étage, malgré toute la tristesse que lui inspiraient les lieux. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur l'escalier, qu'il leva la tête. En haut, la porte avait explosée et là où devaient se trouver les gonds, le mur avait été arraché. Ce sinistre spectacle lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Il osait à peine imaginer l'horreur qu'avaient vécue ses amis. Comment avaient-ils été tués ?

Il atteignit enfin la chambre des Potter. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, des bouts de meubles éclatés. Au sol, vers le petit lit, où dormait Harry, le lycanthrope vit une robe de sorcier noire. Sur le tissu était accroché une broche en argent représentant deux serpents enlacés.

Il ne restait donc que ça de Lord Voldemort. C'est bien ici que tout s'était joué. Le mage noir s'en était pris à Harry ici même, provoquant sûrement une onde de choc puissante…

Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux du jeune homme. La douleur était trop vive, il ne pouvait plus supporter ça !

Il descendit les escaliers deux par deux et fuit cette maison maudite, pour ne jamais y revenir.

Il arriva finalement une demi-heure en avance à l'église du village. Il aperçut, près du chœur, une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, avec une petite fille d'environ huit ans. Il les reconnut et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

_- Mrs Tonks ? Appela doucement Remus._

La femme se retourna alors et observa son interlocuteur. Elle le regarda alors tristement et lui présenta ses condoléances.

_- Dora, dis bonjour à Remus ! _

La fillette regarda l'homme dans les yeux et soudain ses cheveux devinrent rose bonbon. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle ne réussit qu'à murmurer un vague bonjour.

Remus fut amusé par cette réaction, mais ce court instant de bonheur fut aussitôt brisé par sa tristesse.

_- Que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-il alors._

_- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui s'est passé. C'est inconcevable… Comment Sirius a pu en arriver là ?_

_- Je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est trop douloureux. Pourtant quelque chose cloche. D'après Hagrid, c'est Sirius qui lui a confié Harry et qui lui a donné sa moto pour qu'ils aillent plus vite chez la tante de Harry. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué s'il était vraiment du côté des Mangemorts. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, confia Remus, détruit._

_- J'ai du mal, moi aussi, à imaginer Sirius devenir comme ma sœur…, expliqua-t-elle sombrement. Mais les témoins abondent. On ne peut que constater l'horrible vérité…_

_- Restez-vous pour la cérémonie ? _

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Maman, Remus est triste. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait aider les gens tristes. On reste avec lui alors ? Lança la petite fille à sa mère, de manière très sérieuse._

La femme fixa sa fille, puis Remus. Elle acquiesça finalement. Remus sourit tristement à Nymphadora et ils partirent s'asseoir aux premiers rangs.

Les bancs se remplirent doucement et l'église fut finalement remplie à 15h. Dumbledore était au premier rang, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall et du Premier Ministre de la magie. Il vit également les membres de l'Ordre, Flitwick, Hagrid et Slughorn. Ce dernier était anéanti.

La cérémonie débuta et un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Vers la fin, Remus ne put contenir ses sanglots et sa douleur s'exprima librement. Il fixait les cercueils, dévasté par sa peine. Ils étaient là, devant lui, morts et froids dans des boîtes de bois. Il les imaginait. Il ne les reverrait plus…

Alors qu'il pleurait, une petite main attrapa sa main gauche et il ouvrit les yeux. Nymphadora Tonks le fixait tristement. Elle entoura son bras gauche de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Remus pleurait toujours. Intérieurement, il remercia la fillette d'être là. Sa présence l'apaisait et il se sentait moins seul. Il passa doucement sa main droite sur ses cheveux et fixa de nouveau le chœur de l'église.

La cérémonie se termina enfin et les personnes présentes, celles qui n'étaient pas des proches du couple, furent invitées à partir.

Remus, le Ministre, Dumbledore, l'Ordre et les professeurs de Poudlard se rendirent dans le cimetière à côté de l'église. Andromeda et Nymphadora restèrent en retrait, malgré les demandes de Remus.

_- Nymphadora ! Souffla alors Mrs Tonks, en voyant sa fille courir vers Remus et le prendre par la main._

Mais la fillette n'en fit qu'à sa tête et resta près du jeune homme. Remus s'avança et vit Slughorn pleurer en silence. Il aperçut au loin, en dehors du cimetière, un homme roux, aux traits fatigués. Dereck Ollivander était là. Cet homme avait perdu la moitié de ses élèves désormais. Cet homme dont il avait était si longtemps jaloux…

Il entendit alors le vieux pasteur parler. Les cercueils furent lentement acheminés, là où des trous venaient d'être creusés.

Les yeux de Remus s'embuèrent de nouveau et ses sanglots ne purent rester muets. Sa vision se troubla, c'est pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme caché en dehors du cimetière.

Un homme détruit par la peine, les larmes coulant sur son visage cireux. Il regrettait désormais d'avoir été aussi stupide. C'était de sa faute si Voldemort avait suivi cette prophétie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir décidé de lui en parler. La dame de ses pensées rejoignait désormais le fond d'un trou.

Severus Rogue avait finalement tout perdu.

Les deux cercueils avaient désormais rejoint la tombe, disparaissant pour l'éternité de la vue du lycanthrope.

Dumbledore demanda gentiment au fossoyeur et au pasteur de partir, pour les laisser en paix. Il promit de sceller la tombe lui-même, malgré les réticences du fossoyeur.

Enfin partis, il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses blanches et les lança dans le trou. Chaque personne présente au cimetière imita le vieux mage. Le Premier Ministre fit doucement descendre deux médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, à titre posthume.

Enfin, Remus se dirigea vers la tombe. Il se baissa et ramassa un morceau d'herbe. De sa baguette, il le transforma en un lys blanc. Il le multiplia alors six fois, puis il lança les sept liliacées dans la tombe, ses sanglots plus puissants que jamais. Il croisa le regard de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il y lut de la tristesse et remarqua même qu'ils étaient humides.

Il quitta finalement le cimetière, Nymphadora le tenant par la main, pendant que Dumbledore refermait la tomber, faisant apparaître une dalle de pierre sur la terre.

_- Remus, ces gens qu'ils enterrent, c'est tes amis ? Demanda doucement la petite Tonks._

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça tout en s'approchant d'Andromeda.

_- C'était qui exactement ? Continua-t-elle._

_- James Potter et Lily, sa femme._

_- Lily… répéta-t-elle._

Soudain la fillette secoua la tête, alors que ses cheveux s'allongeaient, en prenant une teinte auburn. Elle releva la tête et Remus se figea. La fillette venait de prendre les traits de Lily. Ses deux yeux émeraude le fixaient.

_- C'était elle, non ? Demanda-t-elle, innocemment._

_- Nymphadora ! Siffla sa mère._

La fillette, sous l'effet de la surprise, retrouva ses traits originaux. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment avait-elle pu copier le visage de sa feue amie, en ne l'ayant vue qu'une seule fois.

_- Tu ne dois pas faire ceci ! Ça ne se fait pas, Dora ! La réprimanda sa mère._

La petite fille, baissa la tête, honteuse. Remus fit signe à Mrs Tonks que ça ne le dérangeait pas, avant de s'accroupir, pour faire face à la cousine de Sirius.

_- Merci, murmura-t-il. _

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement._

_- Pour tout ! Répondit-il tristement._

_- Mais maman m'a dit…_

_- Peu importe. Ça m'a fait plaisir, termina Remus._

Il lui sourit tristement, la regardant de ses yeux rougis. Nymphadora observa le jeune homme et elle passa sa petite main sur ses cicatrices. Une nouvelle fois, Remus se figea. Le regard et le geste de la descendante des Black lui rappelaient sa Fionna.

_- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? S'enquit-elle._

_- Ce serait long à expliquer, répondit-il gravement. Une autre fois, peut-être. _

Elle sourit et se jeta au cou du sorcier. Remus la serra rapidement, avant de sentir les deux lèvres de la fillette se poser sur sa joue.

Remus se releva ensuite et vit Andromeda Tonks secouer la tête dans un signe d'amusement.

_- Merci, Mrs Tonks. Votre présence m'a fait vraiment…_

_- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal. D'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Voici mon adresse. _

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier et s'éloigna rapidement avec sa fille. Remus sonda les environs. Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Seul Dumbledore le regardait et inclina sa tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Remus ne savait pas que derrière lui, un petit rongeur se cachait dans les buissons.

Peter avait assisté à toute la cérémonie. Son petit cœur était en miettes. Il se haïssait.

Il savait qu'au fond de lui, son bon côté avait disparu, remplacé par la couardise et la faiblesse. Ne supportant plus de voir les conséquences de ses actes, il s'enfuit rapidement.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il courut ni où il allait. Il sut simplement qu'au matin du jour suivant, épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, non loin d'une maison.

Il n'avait plus de force, n'ayant rien mangé et rien bu depuis un jour.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs plus de force pour fuir, lorsqu'un petit garçon roux d'environ cinq ans arriva vers lui.

Il le fixait de ses yeux marron, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Il se pencha et le prit dans ses mains, après avoir observé le rongeur.

- Maman, viens voir ! Maman ! Appela le petit homme.

Une petite femme ronde, également rousse, arriva enfin vers le garçon, un bébé roux dans les bras.

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Percy chéri ?_

_- Regarde, j'ai trouvé un rat ! Il est malade on dirait ! Je peux m'en occuper, s'il te plaît ? _

_- Laisse donc cette pauvre bête ici ! Viens plutôt m'aider. Ron essaie d'attraper les gnomes et je dois m'occuper de ta petite sœur. Va jouer avec tes trois frères !_

_- Mais maman ! Papa et toi vous m'avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas acheter d'animaux. Alors pourquoi ne pas garder ce petit rat ?_

La sorcière soupira et ancra son regard dans les yeux suppliants de son fils. Peter regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Finalement, le bébé se mit à pleurer et la mère rendit les armes. Le petit garçon sauta de joie et prit soigneusement Peter dans ses deux mains.

Il venait de trouver un foyer. Un endroit où se faire oublier. Sa patte lui faisait mal. Il allait enfin recevoir des soins pour son doigt.

_- Comment vas-tu le nommer, demanda Mrs Weasley, qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de sa maison._

_- Croûtard ! Lança gaiement le petit rouquin, en suivant sa mère._

Les trois personnes et le rat disparurent à l'intérieur de la maison bancale.

* * *

A Londres, Remus ne sut rien de tout ça, pensant son ami Sirius, qui croupissait à Azkaban, ne cessant de se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué.

Il pensait également à Harry, sachant qu'il ne recevrait jamais l'amour escompté par Dumbledore.

Pendant des années, Dumbledore lui proposerait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il le refuserait jusqu'à l'évasion de Sirius, revoyant alors Harry et Neville pour la première fois.

Il apprendrait alors toute la vérité sur Peter et Sirius.

Il ne savait pas non plus que plus d'une dizaine d'années après la mort de ses amis, Voldemort reviendrait finalement et qu'il retrouverait l'Ordre du Phénix une nouvelle fois, aux côtés de Nymphadora Tonks, qui serait devenue une magnifique jeune femme, Auror.

Il ne savait vraiment rien de son futur. D'ailleurs, s'il avait pu le savoir, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Dans son appartement, il prit la décision de se relever et de vivre pour ses amis.

Lily le lui avait tant dit !

Il devait le faire pour elle, pour son fils.

Pour ses amis.

Pour Fionna.

Eux n'étaient plus là.

Mais pour lui, la vie continuait malgré tout.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Vous savez tout, désormais. Tout est fini, ma mission s'achève aujourd'hui !**_

_**Ces deux années ont été merveilleuses ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à la toute fin. Merci infiniment à eux !**_

_**L'annexe sera publié dans l'après-midi !**_

_**J'aimerais avoir votre avis une dernière fois, savoir qui m'a lu, qui a aimé. Cela prend une seconde. En laissant vos reviews, dîtes moi ce que vous avez aimé dans l'histoire, ou au contraire détesté. Quel personnage de la fiction avez-vous le plus apprécié ?**_

_**J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. En plus, ce sera mes dernières reviews…**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire ou non ma fan fiction sur Remus et Sirius. Je vais voir. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera la dernière.**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort et vous remercie encore de tout mon cœur !**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Grégoire, alias Abelforth**_

_**PS : j'espère que les épreuves écrites du Bac se sont bien passées. Courage pour les oraux, à ceux qui en passent encore !**_

_Posté le 21 juin 2008._


	36. ANNEXES

_**Coucou ! **_

**_Je reviens après presqu'un an d'absence pour poster les annexes de ma fan fiction !_**

**_Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^_**

_**Voici les infos sur les personnages que j'ai créés et que j'ai bien voulu décrire ^^**_

**Apolline Jorgensen : **

- 7° année Poufsouffle

- Mince et discrète, cachant un caractère fort et têtue. Plus grande que Lily, soit 1,70m, cheveux blond vénitien, long et frisé. Ses yeux sont violets et son visage est allongé et fin : c'est une jeune femme d'une grande beauté.

Native du 18 mars 1960.

_Première version (abandonnée)_

Elle repousse tous les garçons le soir du bal et demande a Sirius une danse. Accepte : il tombe sous son charme. Mais elle va le faire tourner en bourrique. Il va s'énerver car pour lui une fille qui le repousse le rend amoureux... Et c'est un jour où ils se retrouvent seul qu'elle n'arrive plus à contrôler son jeu : Sirius l'embrasse et lui avoue son amour. Elle ne répond pas mais accepte de sortir avec lui. Distante, Sirius va en pâtir, elle va le rendre jaloux, avec severus Rogue

=== vengeance perso + celle de Lily = mauvaise blague

Elle quitta Sirius, car ne le sentait pas prêt à s'engager et devenait jalouse de ses groupies…

_Seconde version (validée) :_

Sait jouer de son charme. Elle n'essaie pas de se faire remarquer mais tombera sous le charme de Sirius. Quand celui-ci la courtisera, elle le repoussera, jouant l'indifférence. Grâce à Lily, elle acceptera de sortir avec lui. La distance qu'elle gardera avec Sirius, le rendra amoureux d'elle et lui permettra de le garder assez longtemps.

A force de jouer à des jeux où elle rendra Sirius jaloux, elle ne se rendra pas compte qu'il est réellement amoureux d'elle.

Alors que pour continuer ses études elle quitte la Grande-Bretagne, elle propose à Sirius de la suivre. Ce dernier ayant refuser, elle préfère sa futur carrière à son amour et rejette toute la culpabilité sur Sirius, car celui-ci préféra aider Remus à s'en sortir, plutôt que de partir avec elle en France.

Elle fera malheureusement la rencontre avec de mauvais sorciers à Paris et s'enfoncera définitivement dans des voies obscures pour ne pas en sortir. Se maria en 1985 avec un noble sorcier français et eut trois enfants, Calliope (en 1988), Célestin(1990) et Alexandre (1993).

Elle mourut en 2015, assassinée par son fils Célestin qui était furieux que sa mère ait refusé qu'il épouse une moldue….

Elle n'oublia jamais vraiment Sirius.

**Lily Evans: **

Née le 25 juin 1960, elle a de longs cheveux auburn ondulés et des yeux émeraudes.

Mesurant 1m65, c'est une fille gentille et douce mais ayant un fort caractère. Elle trouvera James craquant durant leur sixième année, mais ne l'avouera jamais à personne. Bien qu'elle ne le supportât pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui chez elle, à se sœur et à ses parents.

Elle était très proche de sa jeune sœur Pétunia jusqu'à la mort de leur mère où elle se disputèrent sans jamais pouvoir se réconcilier.

**Alice Paddington**:

Coupe au carré, cheveux blonds, yeux bleu visage rond, petite (1m59), elle est issue d'une famille moldue, tout comme Lily. Mais sa mère, à la suite de problèmes de santé, n'a jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants, à son grand regret.

**Fionna Papillionis :**

1m70, cheveux châtains et yeux dorés, très drôle, blagueuse, mais timide en amour, elle tombe rarement amoureuse et quand elle en trouve un, elle ne le lâche pour rien au monde.

Fille d'une famille sorcière, sa mère est une sang-mêlé, Nymphéa Papillionis, née Lochrin, et son père, Achille Papillionis, un sorcier éleveur d'Augurey.

Elle est la cadette, mais aussi la dernière de sa famille. Son grand frère, de 5 ans son aîné, travaille en France, pour étudier les moldus étrangers. Il se nomme Robin, et ressemble pas mal à sa sœur. Il s'est marié en mars 1980 à une franç nourrit une admiration secrète pour Remus jusqu'à leur septième année où elle lui avoue ses sentiments. Elle apprendra peu de temps après la condition du jeune homme et voudra l'aider. Celui-ci acceptera de sortir avec elle.

Habitera avec son petit ami et Sirius, fin 78. Se fiancera avec Remus en 79. Se mariera avec mi-79. Tombera enceinte en novembre 79. Fera une fausse couche, suite au poison ingéré, sans qu'elle ne le sache, en juin 80. Sera grandement affecté par cette perte. Suite à ce tragique évènement, les effets du poison s'amplifieront mais elle pensera qu'ils sont dus à la fausse couche (douleur ventral, perte de connaissance). Remus s'inquiète pour à un affrontement avec Greyback en septembre 80, Fionna va perdre connaissance et finira à Ste mangouste. Mais le poison s'est trop répandu. Les médicomages essaie de la sauver en vain. Elle demandera à Remus de vivre, d'être heureux, et de refaire sa vie s'il le peut. De se réjouir pour elle, car elle meurt heureuse. Fionna meurt, alors âgée de 21 ans, le 16 septembre 1980. Elle sera inhumée le 18 septembre au fond de la demeure des Papillionis.

Suite à ses évènements, Remus verra l'esprit de sa femme dans ses rêves, ainsi que leur enfant perdu.

Robin, pensant Remus responsable de tout les malheurs de sa famille, ne parla plus jamais au lycanthrope.

* * *

_**Voilà maintenant des détails de l'histoire et des anecdotes. Pourquoi j'ai supprimé des passages, pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit d'autres passages… Vous le saurez en lisant ça !**_

_**Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire j'étais en terminale. Ma famille était en plein déchirement et j'avais besoin de m'échapper. J'adorais James et Lily, j'ai donc commencer à écrire en ne sachant pas si j'arriverais à aller jusqu'à la fin. A l'époque, le tome 6 venait tout juste de sortir en français.**_

_**Pour le premier chapitre, je me suis forcé à écrire toujours plus pour avoir un chapitre assez conséquent par rapport à ce que j'avais eu l'habitude d'é chaque fois j'essayais d'écrire plus. Océane, une amie à moi, m'avait aidé à l'époque à trouver le titre ^^ ! Je la remercie pour cela d'ailleurs !**_

_**Puis j'ai continué l'écriture, changeant doucement de plan. Les titres des chapitres aussi ! Mais j'essayais de rester fidèle à l'histoire de JKR… Ça n'a pas été le cas pour toute l'histoire je m'en rends compte après coup.**_

_**Commençons sur les détails des personnages. **_

_**J'ai créé Gwen pour rendre hommage à une amie qui m'est chère. Je lui ai donné son nom. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Gwen, si tu lis ce qui va suivre ! ^^ La Gwen de mon histoire ne devait pas avoir un rôle important. Elle devait juste plaquer Peter pour un autre durant l'année scolaire. Mais je me suis attaché à elle et je lui ai donné de l'importance.**_

_**Lorsque je l'ai plongée dans le coma, c'était normalement définitif. Mais j'ai vu dans sa mort, une occasion de donner des motifs de vengeance plus forte à Peter. Voilà pourquoi elle s'est réveillé, pour essayer de convaincre, en vain, Peter de réparer ses erreurs, choses qu'il voudra faire, mais trop tard. Gwen malgré son rôle discret est un de mes personnages préférés. Je l'apprécie bien plus que Peter.**_

_**Pour Lily, je lui ai donné la date de naissance et l'animal préféré (=l'écureuil) d'une de mes amies les plus chères (bon c'est aussi mon animal préféré). Certains savent de qui il s'agit, mais je ne souhaite pas, pour elle, la citer là. **_

_**La mère de Lily a été enterrée dans mon histoire un 5 janvier, qui est la date de mon anniversaire. Pour ceux qui ont relevé, ne cherchez pas là un signe de dépression. C'était simplement que je cherchais une date et que j'aime pas trouver des dates au pif ! XD**_

_**Remus est sans conteste celui qui me ressemble le plus dans mon histoire, même si tous ont un trait de caractère qui m'appartient. **_

_**Fionna, maintenant. Ma Fionna… C'est un mélange de deux amies, Pauline et Fanny, au niveau du caractère. Pour ce qui est du visage ce serait plus mon amie Pauline. J'ai adoré développer ce personnage lui donner vie, mais la tuer fut assez douloureux pour moi. Pourtant j'y étais contraint.**_

_**J'adore les papillons. Je lui ai donné cet animal comme emblème pour cette raison. Mais il faut aussi voir la symbolique du papillon, l'animal beau, léger mais éphémère. Durant l'enterrement de Fionna, à la fin, un papillon s'envole. Cela représente à la fois l'emblème de Fionna, mais dans des croyances, ce petit animal est la représentation de l'âme qui s'envole vers les cieux. **_

_**Petite anecdote quand à l'herboristerie : j'aime beaucoup la botanique et les propriétés médicinales que peuvent avoir les plantes. Je trouve ça fascinant. J'ai donc donné cette passion à Remus dans mon histoire. Étant franc-comtois, je lui ai donné la mission de venir dans ma région récolté la gentiane ! XD**_

_**Ensuite, certains passages n'ont pas été développés. Je voulais développer plus tôt l'amour de Rogue. Mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je préférais semer des indices à droite à gauche à propos de ses sentiments. On le voit défendre Lily durant des batailles, regarder le Patronus (biche) de celle-ci sur l'Allée des Embrumes, lui parler quand Regulus meurt, regarder jalousement James, réprimander Regulus quand il drague Lily la première fois, non parce qu'il pense que c'est mal mais parce qu'en réalité il est jaloux de ne pas arriver à faire la même chose. Si vous relisez l'histoire vous le verrez de cette façon. **_

_**Je n'ai pas développé les études des Aurors parce que je ne voyais pas comment le faire. Pour le baptême de Harry, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, très franchement. Ça aurait été longuet !**_

_**Je devais également plus développer les amours de Sirius, mais j'ai abandonné ce projet, parce que ça ne faisait pas avancer l'histoire plus que ça !**_

_**Alors, ce que j'ai rajouté….**_

_**Regulus est l'élément inattendu par excellence. Dans le passage où Lily se fait « harceler » par un parfait inconnu de Serpentard, je voulais simplement faire de la concurrence à James. Mais après coup, je me suis dit, « mais je n'ai pas intégrer Regulus ». Personne n'utilise guère ce personnage. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner sa chance ? Et voilà comment cet inconnu est devenu Regulus, ce jeune homme qui a pris une place importante dans ma fiction. **_

_**J'avais également prévu de ne pas intégrer les éléments du tome 7, mais je n'en ai que très peu utilisé et uniquement sur la fin. **_

* * *

_**Enfin voici des plans de chapitres abandonnés.**_

_**Fionna et Remus n'auraient pas dû sortir ensemble aussi tôt. J'avais initialement prévu qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, parce que Fionna serait tombée amoureuse de lui durant leur scolarité sans oser lui parler pour autant. Voici le plan initialement prévu :**_

_Remus et Fionna deviennent amis et très très proche, pour le plus grand bonheur de Fionna, pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Les sentiments de Remus à l'égard de cette dernière deviennent flous au cours du temps. Alors qu'ils fêtent la fin des ASPIC, ils vont danser ensemble, et beaucoup boire. Puis à la fin de la soirée, Fionna va avouer à Remus qu'il lui plaît et va alors l'embrasser, tandis que Remus, incrédule, ricane. Grisé par ce rapprochement, il sourit tout en se laissant faire. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il se rend compte des évènements de la veille. Il se trouve ridicule et lâche de l'avoir laissé agir ainsi sans rien lui dire plus tôt… _

_Voici la suite de ce passage que j'avais rédigé._

Remus ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était allongé habillé sur son lit. Il s'étendit alors et sentit sa tête émettre des ondes de douleurs. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant ? Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent doucement. Il revoyait cette ambiance joyeuse et il entendait encore tous les rires des élèves. Quelle fête ! Puis il revit Fionna danser et l'entraîner avec elle. Il se revit danser. Et boire. Puis ses souvenirs devinrent incertains.

Sauf un seul, durant lequel il vécut de nouveau la déclaration de Fionna. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait depuis longtemps des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié à son égard. Des sentiments… Il se rappela de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait apprécié ce moment. Mais c'était son amie ! Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il ne le pouvait pas ! Il devait aller la trouver pour mettre les choses au clair.

Il descendit l'escalier du dortoir et lorsqu'il franchit les dernières marches, il renversa quelqu'un et tomba avec cette personne. Son mal de tête empira à cet instant précis. Mais quelque chose lui fit reprendre rapidement ses esprit. Ce parfum qu'il sentait, il le connaissait et c'était celui de Fionna Papillionis.

_- Tu aurais pu faire attention, Remus, au lieu de descendre les escaliers si rapidement, lui reprocha le sorcière, encore allongée au sol, tout en se frottant le bras droit qui avait été la première partie de son corps à toucher le sol._

_- Je suis désolé, Fionna, répondit-il, gêné, tout en l'aidant à se relever._

Elle s'épousseta vivement et fixa Remus. Il semblait mal à l'aise et la fixait également, les mains dans ses poches.

_- Fionna… Je dois te parler… A propos d'hier soir…_

_- Je t'écoute ! Répondit-elle, touchée par sa timidité apparente._

_- Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? _

_- Tu veux parler de la soirée où on avait bu ? _

_- Oui…_

_- J'ai vraiment dit et fait n'importe quoi ! Mais c'était amusant !_

_- Oui, il me semblait aussi que… Enfin tu vois, ce baiser, c'était dû à l'alcool. Enfin, je suis rassuré, j'avais peur pour notre amitié ! Lança-t-il soudain soulagé._

Fionna sentit son sang se glacer. Avant le baiser elle avait dit n'importe quoi. Le baiser avait une signification. Pas pour lui apparemment.

_- Quand je disais faire n'importe quoi, c'était avant mon déballage affectif, Remus. Mais si apparemment tu considères ça comme étant n'importe quoi, alors soit ! Excuse moi, je dois y aller…_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Fionna partit le visage fermé, sa belle robe beige ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements. Remus la regarda partir terrifié. Il venait de manquer de délicatesse et il lui sembla qu'il venait également de briser sa relation avec son amie. Il ne devait pas lui laisser croire que cela ne le touchait pas !

Il reprit ses esprits et se lança à sa suite. Dans les couloirs il se hâta, appelant son amie, espérant qu'il la trouvât rapidement.

Il aperçut alors dans les grands escaliers Lily qui montait.

_- Lily ! Où est Fionna ? Tu l'as croisée ?_

_- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se promener et profiter des derniers jours à Poudlard !_

_- Merci !_

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Il m'a semblé qu'elle avait les yeux rouges…_

_- Mince… souffla Remus avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées._

Il chercha longtemps son amie, avant de la trouver assise sous un pin, dans le parc. Il alla la rejoindre, mais remarqua que Fionna, tourna la tête pour éviter de lui parler.

_- Fionna c'est ridicule, commença-t-il._

_- Bien, c'est n'importe quoi et ridicule… On est d'accord. Laisse moi maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là._

_- Justement pas ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu. On est ami. On devrait parler ensemble en tant qu'ami…_

_- Mais tu n'as pas compris depuis le temps que tu comptais plus qu'un ami pour moi ? Lâcha-t-elle amère, en le regardant désormais._

Remus sentit son estomac se nouer… Il ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il se sentait gêné. Que devait-il dire au juste ? Qu'il était désolé mais que c'était impossible entre eux ? Non,sûrement pas.

_- Je l'ai compris qu'hier soir. Tu sais parfois la frontière entre l'amour et l'amitié est tellement proche… Je suis flatté. Mais je ne veux pas perdre une amie…_

_- L'excuse… Et si on restait ami ? Tu arriveras toujours à me considérer en tant que telle ? _

_- Oui ! Ça ne changera rien…_

_- Que tu sembles hypocrite en disant cela, Remus…, cracha-t-elle. Alors d'accord, parlons en ami… Que ressens-tu pour moi au juste ?_

_- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Tu trouves que j'ai la tête d'une personne qui plaisante, là ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement,les yeux encore embués._

_- Non, bien sûr que non… Eh bien, je t'adore. Tu es une fille très drôle et amusante. J'aime tout ce que l'on fait ensemble, ça représente beaucoup à mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de ton amitié… Ni même de toi…_

_- Soit clair Remus !_

_- Comment veux-tu que je sois clair ? Tout me semble flou ces derniers temps ! Ton baiser n'a rien arrangé ! S'agaça-t-il._

_- Flou ?_

_- Je suis dans cette limite Fionna, où l'amitié se mêle à l'amour, mais où je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments…_

Fionna le détailla longuement avant de prendre une mèche de Remus entre ses doigts et de jouer lentement avec… Puis elle se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami.

_- Fionna, que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à la fois inquiet et transi._

Il la sentit simplement sourire lorsqu'elle posa sa joue douce contre sa propre joue marquée de cicatrices.

_- Profite de l'instant, laisse moi faire… Ensuite, tu décideras…_

Puis elle embrassa la tempe du jeune homme, descendit pour atteindre sa mâchoire, avant de bifurquer vers sa joue. Elle déposait des baisers lents et légers, tandis que Remus sentait son souffle s'accélérer et que ses yeux se fermaient.

Enfin Fionna arriva à la commissure des lèvres du sorcier. Elle s'attarda sur cette zone avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Mais bientôt des mains vinrent se poser derrière sa tête et Remus ne resta pas passif. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, avant que Remus la repousse lentement.

_- On ne peux pas… Fionna, c'est impossible, non que je ne veuille pas, mais quelque chose de plus incontrôlable me force à te repousser…_

_- A ce propos je dois te parler. _

_- A ce propos ? Ricana-t-il. Ça m'étonnerait…_

_- J'aime Remus… pas ce qui peux prendre possession de lui de temps en temps._

_- Que… Que sais-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il._

_- Pour un ami, tu caches bien tes secrets. Mais voilà presque deux ans que j'ai découvert ton secret, Lunard._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Répéta-t-il un peu apeuré._

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'enlacer, puis dans son oreille, elle murmura enfin :

_- Tu es un loup-garou. J'en suis sûre. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je connais ce que ta condition implique, je sais tout Remus, et j'avais déjà paré ton monologue, parce que je te connais assez._

_- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique…_

_- Si… Ma famille comptait un lycanthrope. Et si je suis sûre d'une chose Remus, c'est que je t'aime._

_- Fionna…_

_- Remus, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Juste une chose… Laisse nous une chance. Une seule chance…_

Remus lui sourit alors et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il était sûre de trois choses… Il ne perdrait pas son amie, venait de faire plaisir à Fionna et avait finalement bien franchit la limite : le trouble était passé. Son amitié avait finit par muer en amour…

_**Ce passage ne m'a finalement pas satisfait, mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'effacer. **_

* * *

_**Sinon, j'ai un autre passage que j'avais écrit mais je l'ai modifié en le tapant à l'ordi. Il s'agit de la mort de Regulus. Je trouvait cette version plus violente mais on voyait plus la côté « bon » de Rogue.**_

Une semaine plus tard, un petit hibou frappa au carreau de la fenêtre du premier étage de l'appartement des maraudeurs. Lily le voyait pour la première fois. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer. Le volatile réussit à se débarrasser de la lettre seul et avant que Lily eût fermé la fenêtre, il s'en alla. Elle récupéra la lettre posée sur la table de la salle à manger et la lut rapidement.

_« Ma chère L.G.P.,_

_Oui, suite à ton mariage, je pense que cela est plus adapté. Je dois te voir maintenant. Je suis en bas de chez toi. J'ai à te parler. C'est urgent et très important._

_Sincèrement,_

_R.A.B. »_

Lily enfila sa cape et descendit discrètement sans que personne ne la vît. Arrivée en bas, elle le repéra, devant le magasin. Il regardait tristement l'intérieur, ou plus exactement son frère Sirius. Ce dernier était en train de fouiller dans des pots.

_- Reg ! Appela Lily._

_- Oh, tu es là. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. Par contre, nous devrions nous éloigner d'ici. Je crois que je suis suivi._

_- Entendu. Mais où ?_

Avant qu'elle eût achevé sa question, Regulus l'avait attrapé et ils se trouvaient désormais près du bord d'un lac, dans une clairière.

_- J'ai vu ma cousine qui me suivait. Elle ne me trouvera pas ici. Vu ta tête, tu ne connais pas la localisation de cette clairière… Alors viens._

Il attrapa sa main et se mit à courir en direction du lac. Et soudain Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle, à des centaines de mètres de l'autre côté, un château se dessinait. Ils se trouvaient sur une des rives du Lac Noir.

_- Explique moi pourquoi tu es suivi._

_- Je L'ai quitté._

_- Qui as… LUI ? Quitté l'Ordre…_

_- … Des Ténèbres ? Oui. Depuis aujourd'hui. J'ai envoyé un message à ma cousine, juste avant une réunion qui avait lieu tôt ce matin. _

Lily sauta au cou de Regulus et le serra contre elle. Le jeune homme rougit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Lorsqu'elle se recula, son visage rayonnait. Elle était si fière de lui.

La voir ainsi déclencha chez Regulus un petit rire.

_- Si un jour tu as des enfants, j'espère qu'ils auront le même sourire que toi et les même yeux verts pétillants, lorsqu'ils seront heureux : leurs interlocuteurs ne pourront qu'apprécier car ils sont très communicatifs._

_- Je suis tellement contente, tu as enfin fait un choix plutôt sage !_

_- Je dois faire vite, Lily. Ils me cherchent déjà…_

_- Viens allons à Poudlard, Dumbledore…_

_- Pas maintenant, je dois d'abord te parler, seul à seul. C'est à propos du Horcruxe._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- J'ai essayé de chercher comment le détruire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. De ce fait, il est encore intact chez moi. Je l'ai caché pour que personne ne le trouve. Mon elfe de maison a été aux petits soins pour moi toute la semaine. Il est adorable._

_- Il faut que nous allions en parler à Dumbledore. Toi seul a le pouvoir de lui dire. S'il te plaît._

_- Mais…_

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus vers l'eau et fixa le lointain château. Il semblait réfléchir et douter.

_- Si je vous rejoins, je perdrai ma liberté. Vous me cacherez et je serai condamné à me terrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit anéanti, lâcha-t-il tristement._

Lily se rapprocha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

_- Cela n'est-il pas préférable à la mort ? Nous serons là près de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

_- Si tu le dis, alors j'accepte. Allons y !_

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à transplaner, Regulus poussa un hurlement déchirant, en tenant son avant-bras gauche. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il remonta alors sa manche gauche et dévoila sa marque à l'air libre. Lily poussa un petit couinement. La marque ressortait étrangement et semblait palpiter.

_- Il sait, Lily ! Ils vont me retrouver._

_- Partons tout de suite alors !_

_- Tu dois partir, moi non, car ils me retrouveront aussitôt._

_- Mais… répliqua-t-elle._

_- Lily !_

La rousse hocha la tête, pendant que Regulus retournait vers la clairière. Elle était cachée derrière un arbre, mais elle vit distinctement un éclair de lumière violet fendre les airs et percuter le jeune homme en provoquant des étincelles dorées. Regulus vola dans les airs et atterrit dans l'eau, à côté de la rive. Il essaya de se redressa, son corps secoué de légers spasmes. Lily allait se précipiter vers lui, mais il lui fit signe avec la tête de s'en aller.

_- Je ne veux pas te laisser ici !_

_- Ils sont là ! Fuis avant qu'ils ne te voient ! Lança-t-il essoufflé._

_- Reg ! L'implora-t-elle._

_- Pars ! Cracha Regulus à bout de force._

Elle entendit alors des cris derrière elle et des insultes à l'encontre du jeune sorcier. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse ici. Alors qu'elle se trouvait près d'un arbre elle sentit tous ses muscles se durcir et plus aucun mouvement ne lui fut possible. Quelqu'un frappa doucement sa tête avec un objet mince et une sensation de froid lui parcouru le corps. Elle vit un Mangemort passer devant elle. Elle avait été piégée.

_- Je viens de te sauver la vie, alors n'essaie rien…_

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle connaissait cette homme.

_- J'ai sécurisé les alentours. Des sorts anti-transplanage ont été lancé et je n'ai repéré personne. Nous sommes tranquilles…, lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres._

_- Stupéfix, lança un des deux autres Mangemorts._

Elle vit Regulus se figer et tomber sur la rive du lac. La femme Mangemort s'approcha du corps inerte et d'un mouvement de baguette le fit voler dans la clairière.

_- Traître ! Hurla-t-elle hystérique. Le Maître est furibond ! Tu dois payer pour cela ! Tu ne mérites plus de vivre ! Mon oncle et ma tante, je les plaints ! Ils n'ont engendrés que pourriture et déshonneur ! Le tour de Sirius viendra bien assez vite… Ordure !_

Lily comprit qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestranges, la cousine de Sirius et Regulus. Elle la vit lancer des sortilèges doloris, mais Regulus ne hurlait pas….

_- Tu as voulu quitter le maître, mais on ne le quitte pas sans raison valable ! Parle, dis nous ce qui t'a fait changer comme ça ? Tu as peur ? Réponds ! Hurla la femme, folle de rage._

Mais Regulus, stupéfié, ne pouvait pas répondre, évidemment. Alors Bellatrix le tortura encore une fois… Et encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune sorcier.

Le Mangemort qui était resté inactif jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança vers Regulus Black pour se saisir de sa baguette et la brisa, avant de libérer Regulus du maléfice.

_- Il me semble qu'on t'a posé une question, traître à ton sang ! Cracha l'homme._

_- Je… ne l'ai pas quitté par peur, non, … Par envie…_

_- Par envie ? Répéta la femme, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Par envie de quoi ? Réponds…_

_- Par envie de faire le bien… Par amour…_

_- L'amour ? Répéta encore une fois la femme, sa voix étrangement aiguë. L'amour… Cette Sang-de-Bourbe encore ! Endoloris !_

Et Regulus s'effondra une nouvelle fois, hurlant de douleur cette fois-ci. Cette torture dura encore plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez, Bellatrix Lestranges pétrifia son jeune cousin.

_- Dolohov ! C'est à ton tour…, lança-t-elle, furieuse._

Lily reconnut aussitôt le sort lancé par le Mangemort : le sort lanceflèche. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux émeraudes en voyant les yeux de Regulus s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle vit chaque flèche le transpercer, provoquant des écoulements de sang. Ce spectacle était insoutenable.

Elle entendait Bellatrix, rire, sautillant sur place face à l'atroce spectacle, avant de relancer un sort Doloris. Dolohov sembla dire quelque chose au troisième Mangemort.

Lily vit alors ce dernier pointer sa baguette sur son ami blessé et un éclair de lumière bleu nuit fendit les airs devenant violet à mesure qu'il avançait vers Regulus.

Puis l'impact eut lieu et le corps de Regulus vola, perdant soudainement sa rigidité. Et le vide s'emplit alors d'un hurlement déchirant.

Enfin, le corps de Regulus toucha le sol, dans un craquement sinistre.

_- Ça été rapide, ça me déçoit, lâcha la femme encapuchonnée._

_- Je m'occupe du corps, ordonna le Mangemort inconnu. Faîtes le rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Bellatrix sembla hésiter, mais Dolohov acquiesça. Ils disparurent alors de la clairière. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Lily venait de se briser… Son ami était mort.

Le Mangemort qui était resté, le bourreau de Regulus, s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et la libéra, après avoir confisqué sa baguette.

Lily hésita une seconde. Il aurait pu la tuer, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait épargnée. Mais pourquoi ?

Pourtant, son instinct la mena au corps de son ami…

_- Il n'est pas mort… lâcha la voix doucereuse derrière elle._

Lily était à genoux à côté de Regulus. Son corps était froid et maculé de sang frais. Elle sanglotait. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait épargnée et obligée à le regarder tuer son ami ? Une rage folle commença à germer au plus profond des entrailles de la jeune femme.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as tué devant moi…_

_- Il n'est pas mort, répéta l'homme. Mais il meurt…_

_- Qui es-tu couard ? Hurla Lily._

A son plus grand étonnement, elle vit l'homme retirer sa capuche et elle se figea. Ce n'était pas le visage au teint cireux et les cheveux gras de Severus Rogue qui la choquèrent. C'est le fait que Rogue était l'ami de Regulus et que ses yeux étaient rougis…

_- J'ai lancé un sort qui lui a rendu sa mobilité et qui l'a plongé dans un état quasi similaire à la mort, pour te laisser du temps pour lui parler et duper mes camarades… Il va reprendre conscience dans quelques secondes._

_- Ma baguette, Rogue ! Cracha-t-elle._

Le jeune Mangemort s'exécuta, puis Lily s'activa sur le corps de son ami. Elle lança différents sorts de soins et réussit à extraire toutes les flèches du corps de Regulus.

_- Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste…_

_- Tu ne peux pas. Tu te feras tuer par les autres Mangemorts, je serai exécuté et lui aussi.. Ou alors tu seras soupçonnée de trahison… Pourquoi te serais-tu retrouvée avec un Mangemort blessé ?_

_- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux le sauver… Lâcha-t-elle désemparée…_

_- Tu ne pourras plus le sauver… Il était condamné avant même que je lance le sort qui lui a permis de vivre à peine plus longtemps…_

Un gémissement plaintif parvint alors aux oreilles de Lily Potter.

_- Lily…_

_- Chut, souffla-t-elle, en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme mourrant._

_- Je t'aime, Lily, souflla-t-il. _

_- Je sais, murmura Lily, ses larmes coulant sur son visage d'opale._

_- J'ai fait ça pour toi, tu sais…_

_- Je m'en doutais, répondit tristement Lily, en le prenant dans ses bras._

_- Rogue ne te fera pas de mal… Ne lui fais rien… Il ne m'a pas fait mal…_

_- Je vais te mener à Ste Mangouste…._

_- Non… Ce n'est plus la peine…_

_- Que veux-tu alors ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire triste sur son visage défait._

Regulus toussa et du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche. Rogue observait la scène à l'écart.

_- Serre moi. Mourir près de toi est ce qui peux m'arriver de mieux désormais. Tu es ce qui a été de mieux dans ma vie._

_- Tais toi, Reg, tu t'épuises…_

Elle le serra contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle entendait sa respiration qui devenait saccadée et irrégulière. Puis elle le sentit s'agripper à elle avant de la relâcher, définitivement.

_- Reg, on se retrouvera… Je te le promets… Tu es comme un frère à mes yeux, je t'aime comme tel…_

_- Merci… prononça difficilement le jeune homme._

Puis il soupira et quitta à jamais le monde des vivants. Lily sanglota et Rogue s'approcha enfin.

_- Je vais m'occuper de l'enterrer dignement._

_- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir défendu ?_

_- Couard, je le suis… Je ne voulais pas mourir comme lui. Il est mort pour te protéger, remercie le ! Argua le Mangemort. Je te rappelle que je viens de te protéger…Et ce n'est pas la première fois ! Un peu de reconnaissance ne te tuerait pas !_

_- Pardon ? Toi le lâche ? Pourquoi m'aurais-tu protéger, Rogue ? S'enquit-elle furibonde._

Rogue se pencha sur le corps de Regulus, défit son pendentif en quartz et le donna à Lily avant de porter la dépouille du jeune homme.

_- Réponds, intima Lily._

_- J'ai mes raisons. Regulus les connaissait. Je crois même que c'est-ce qui l'a motivé à te connaître._

_- Ne reste pas dans le flou…_

Rogue remit sa cagoule et fixa Lily, avant de répondre :

_- Sache juste que Regulus était le seul à connaître mes secrets. Que j'ai un point commun avec lui aussi peu probable que cela te paraisse. Et jamais tu n'en parleras à personne… Parce que si je t'ai protégée, je l'ai fait pour les mêmes raisons qui ont poussé Regulus à mourir pour toi, Lily Potter._

Et Le Mangemort disparu avec le corps de Regulus Arcturus Black… Ainsi donc son petit roi était mort pour elle par amour… Et Rogue la protégeait pour les mêmes raisons…

Lily transplana et en arrivant dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Par sa faute, un être cher venait encore de mourir. La fatigue l'emporta dans le monde de l'inconscience.

Durant ce moment-là, elle vit Regulus lui sourire et disparaître dans une lumière éblouissante. Elle savait qu'il était mort pour faire le bien et finalement, c'est cette raison qui la soulagea un peu.

* * *

_Je ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose… Ca pourrait me revenir ensuite, mais à ce moment là, je ferai une autre annexe ! ^^_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette histoire. Merci à eux pour leur soutien._

_J'espère que tout vous aura plu !_

_Amicalement,_

_Grégoire, alias Abelforth_

**PS : Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et pour me poser d'autres questions ! :)**


End file.
